


Monsters and Magic

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 184,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: You're a vampire who helps the Avengers defeat an evil seethe of vampires.  Loki befriends you after you end up in their custody.





	1. Chapter 1

    You didn’t know what the seethe had done to get on the Avenger’s radar. Hell, you hadn’t even known who the team of superheroes in _costumes_ were when they burst into the underground lair of the seethe. You recognized Iron Man from the news, but Tony Stark had announced himself before you’d been taken. There was chaos among the vampires when the team burst in, looking for the queen of the seethe, bringing the sunlight in with them.

    You rose from the thin blanket that was your bed. You were the youngest vampire here, with the least status, plus you were here against your will, so you hadn’t gotten comfort when you were supposed to be passed out during the daylight hours. Something had told you to stay conscious that morning and you thanked your mother’s heritage for keeping you awake and ultimately alive.

    The rest of the vampires rose as well, rose to fight off the intruders, to protect the queen. Most of the younger vampires didn’t wake, too drained by the sun. You did. The vampires expected you to fight with them.

    Morons.

    You waited for your chance, then rushed forward and stopped one of the seethe from ripping the arrow-guy’s throat out. You summoned a small flame, shoved it into the vampire and shoved him far away from arrow-guy. “Those things wood?” you asked him. He nodded. “Straight to the heart. They’re also weak against fire,” you told him.

    “Can you light them?” He asked, holding out a handful of arrows. You had to be careful playing with fire, but you lit them for him with magic. He nodded. You jumped from hero to hero, helping advising, doing what you could to help. You helped the woman shove a group of the oldest vampires into the sunlight where they were much easier to take down. Iron Man’s repulsers were effective in lighting them on fire, so you mostly stayed out of his way. Fire was not your friend.

    You should have been tied to the seethe, should have been bound to protect them, just like the others, but you hadn’t chosen this, and they could beat you into obedience, but not into metaphysical control. The same reason they had taken you in the first place was the same reason they couldn’t control you now. You’d just needed help to escape and help had come from a group of six superheros.

    Once the main seethe was defeated, you showed them the secret stairwell that led to the queen’s resting place. “I can’t go with you-” you admitted when you had opened the secret door. “I can’t. I’m sorry-”

    “Easy, kid, you’ve helped us plenty. Wait here,” the guy with the shield told you. The others agreed. You had helped as much as you could. Even you couldn’t face off against the queen. You found the darkest corner to wait for their return and wondered what was going to happen now that you were free. You couldn’t go home, your family thought you dead, and...well... they weren’t wrong.

    You felt the queen’s death and you didn’t mourn her. You could have rejoiced in her demise. It was she who had decided you should be ripped from your life and added to her collection of vampires.

    Moments later the super heroes came back up, just as a group of men in black suits stormed down the stairs. You stayed in your quiet corner out of the way and as invisible as you could make yourself until arrow-guy came over to you. “You ok, kid?” he asked.

    You nodded shakily. “I can’t believe they’re finally dead,” you told him, relieved, excited, nervous. There were too many emotions and you didn’t know how to deal with any of them.

    “You’re ok now. We’ll get you out of here. What’s your name?” arrow-guy asked. The rest of the superheros were dealing with the guys in suits.

    “Y/N,” you said softly, unused to kind attention. Vampires were not usually pleasant, especially to you. The queen shouldn’t have chosen you and they all knew it.

    “You got somewhere to go?” he asked, kindness and concern in his voice. He seemed like the kind of guy who adopted every stray puppy he came across. You shook your head. “Come with us. We have plenty of room and we’ll help you get back on your feet,” he offered.

    “Really?” you asked suspiciously. You weren’t used to kindness anymore. You really weren’t.

    “Really. You saved our skins. It’s the least we can do,” he replied warmly and took your arm to lead you out of the seethe’s hideyhole. You protested at the sunlight, planting your feet before your reached it. “It’ll be ok,” arrow-guy promised again, misunderstanding the problem. He didn’t know what you were. They thought you were a human and that’s why you had been able to fight the vampires with the team.

    You shrieked when the light hit your sensitive eyes when arrow-guy pulled you forward anyway. You stepped back into the shadows, hands over your eyes, hissing in pain, even as you felt the sun drain your strength, felt your skin starting to burn. You were too young to burst into flames at the sun except at very prolonged exposure, only the oldest of the vampires did that, but it could still give you a wicked sunburn or worse.

    “Shit, she’s one of them!” one of the team protested

    “What do we do with it?”

    “We have to take her with us,”

    “She helped us!”

    You couldn’t distinguish the voices as they argued over your fate. They argued for a long time before you got sick of it. “If I’m for the axe, then for mercy’s sake, just swing it!” you told them with tears in your eyes, partially still stinging from the sun, but mostly from the people you helped arguing with a bunch of suits about what to do with you when you were this...thing... against your will. You hadn’t chosen this and all you had done was help.

    “She comes with us,” the guy with the hammer said firmly, tears in his eyes, and a haunted expression at your words. “She comes with us,”

    “Fine, but there are conditions,” some angry pirate guy in black with an eyepatch said.

    *

    Which is how you found yourself in your current predicament. In a cell in the basement of what you would learn was the Avenger’s tower. There were thick manacles around your wrists with a length of chain in between, and an equally thick metal collar around your neck, secured to two walls with equally thick chains, which barely let you move from the cot in the cell.

    The pirate man didn’t trust you just becuase of what you were.

    You didn’t exactly blame him...but it still wasn’t fair.

    “It’s just for a couple days,” Clint, AKA arrow-guy insisted every time he came to visit. “Just until we convince Fury that it’s safe,”

    “I’m not going to hurt any of you!” you protested. You had helped them.

    “I know, kid. I’m sorry. We’ll convince Fury soon, just hold on a couple of days,” he bid you. You also protested that you weren’t a kid, but no one listened to that either. You’d been 18 when you were turned, a young-looking 18 at that. Clint brought you water, food, though no one brought the hungry vampire blood. You could eat human food, and it helped a little, but...

    You were withering, and couldn’t tell them why without them thinking you were even more of a monster than they already knew. They knew of course, they had to, it had to be a plot on their convincing of Fury that you weren’t any more dangerous than the rest of them.

    It had to be.

    *

    You stood when you heard footsteps, a casual stride, soft steps you didn’t recognize. You stepped forward as far as the chains would allow. “Hello?” you asked, desperate for contact, company, and hopefully kindness. A thin man with long raven black hair and vampire-pale skin stepped into view. You hadn’t seen him before. It was also strange that you couldn’t feel his body temperature. He had a pulse, you could feel that just fine, but no warmth. Weird.

    “The Avengers keep all sorts of interesting things in the tower, it seems,” he commented casually as he looked you over, interested. His voice and accent were warm honey and just added to his charm and attractiveness. “Including gorgeous young ladies in chains,” you flushed at that, embarrassed by your predicament. You hadn’t chosen this anymore than you’d chosen to be turned. You saw a hint of mischief in his eyes. You had a feeling whoever he was, he wasn’t supposed to be down here.

    “Any chance you’re down here to let me go?” you asked hopefully. He was up to something, and maybe if you gave him the idea to let you go, he would.

    He smirked, but held up his left arm, there was some kind of technology-metal manacle thing on it. It looked like something Tony Stark had created, based on what you knew of the billionaire. “Fun as that would be, I cannot as I am also a prisoner here,” he told you, sounding actually sad that he couldn’t. He actually seemed friendly, and wasn’t in a hurry to leave, so you decided to be nice. Company was better than nothing.

    You sighed. “Worth a try,” you told him with a shrug.

    “I am curious what you did that is worse than what _I_ did,” he commented. He seemed truly curious.

    “Guess you’ll have to tell me what you did. Who you are would also be nice,” you teased and sat back on your cot. You were going to be comfortable for this conversation, plus if you were sitting, he might decide to stay longer. He raised an eyebrow.

    “You don’t know who I am?” he asked, incredulously, pulling over a chair from somewhere and sitting down on the other side of the glass of the cell. He didn’t believe you.

    You shrugged again. “I’ve been locked up for awhile and quite literally living underground. Sorry if you’re uber famous or something,” you said the words lightly, but he thought them over anyway. He was listening for something in your words, judging something by them.

    “Hmm, no lies, how interesting,” he commented, bemused. He thought it over a moment longer before he said: “Very well. I am Loki prince of Asgard-”

    You sat foward on your cot and couldn’t help jumping in to interrupt. “What’s Asgard? You’re a prince?” you asked quickly, immesenly interested in this stranger, really in any friendly contact, but he seemed so very different from the others. So different than anyone you had met.

    He laughed, but seemed pleased by your interest. “One question at a time, little one, and I believe you still owe me your name and what you did to end up here,” he held up a hand before you could protest he hadn’t told you his crime yet. “I tried to take over Midgard, what you call Earth, under the influence of mind control and torture. My idiot brother,” you raised an eyebrow, so he clarified. “The big oaf with the hammer,” you nodded, remembering hammer-guy. “Felt that I should make amends so he brought me here to work with him and his friends to protect this realm. They do not trust me, so...” he gestured to the piece of tech on his wrist.

    “Surely not _everyone_ on Earth is stupid,” you suggested, afriad that if he felt that way, he’d get bored with you quickly and leave you without company again. He looked you over, considering.

    “Maybe, but Thor’s friends in either realm are stupid,” he shrugged, then sat back in his chair and gestured for you to tell your story.

    “Ah, I’m sure you’ll find my crimes very terrible,” you told him with a smirk. He gestured for you to go on, interested. “I helped the team when they came to destroy a group of vampires,” he raised an eyebrow, questioning the word “a type of humanoid creature that is generally considered a monster. The group they destroyed _were_ monsters,” you added quickly. They were. They were evil examples of vampires. “Anyway, I helped them defeat the monsters, saved Clint’s life, and showed them where the monsters’ queen lived. In exchange, I ended up here,” you gestured to your cell.

    “That hardly seems fair,” he commented. You could see him getting angry at your treatment.

    You shrugged. “It’s not, but... they found out after the battle that I’m a vampire too,” you added a little hesitantly. You’d had a feeling this man could be your friend, but if he was scared away by you being a monster... You didn’t dare look up from your lap.

    “And assume that you are as monsterous as the rest of your kind, despite evidence to the contrary?” he surmised. You looked up at him shocked. “I have some experience in that area,” you raised an eyebrow. He sighed and steeled himself. “I mentioned that I am a prince of Asgard, but I was adopted. My true parents were frost giants, creatures considered monsterous by the Asgaridnas. So yes, I am well acquainted with how you feel, and how the morons are treating you,”

    You both looked up when you heard new footsteps down the hall. “Shit,” Loki cursed softly and stood quickly, pushing the chair back to where it was supposed to be. “I’m not exactly supposed to be down here. I’ll see what I can do to help get you out of here,” he told you equally softly.

    “Don’t get yourself in trouble on my account,” you bid him. He gave you a warm smile with a mischievous air about it.

    “Don’t fret, little one, I am due for a little trouble and mischief. I am the god of mischief, chaos, and lies, after all,” he told you. The footsteps were coming closer. “Until later, Lady Y/N,” Loki bid you and after an elegant bow, vanished in a shimmer of green light.

    He had magic too!

    Yes, he was going to be quite fun to befriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Writer should have gone to bed over an hour ago. There is no proofing that has gone into this chapter

    The footsteps belonged to Clint who was bringing you dinner. He gave you his usual hang on for a couple more days speech, which was getting rather redundant and repetitive at this juncture. You devoured your dinner, but human food just wasn’t enough. Clint seemed to see it too, but neither of you were brave enough to say anything about it besides his promise that it would just be a couple more days. He’d been saying that for however long you’d been here. You’d lost track of time in the underground cell. You were grateful however that the cell was underground. You’d have likely died with windows and sunlight.

    You were dozing when Loki returned, you thought it was the next day. You were dozing off more and more lately. You cracked your eyes open and sat up as Loki stepped into view. He looked you over as you got back to your feet. “I did not mean to interrupt your slumber...” he commented, questioning if he should leave.

    “No, no, don’t worry about it,” you told him quickly. You weren’t going to tell him that you were dozing off more frequently, that you needed to eat properly, that you were weakening from not drinking blood like you needed to. You’d just met him after all. “There’s not much to do down here,” you added quickly before he could decide you were actually sleeping and leave. You gestured around the bare cell.

    He nodded. “I noticed,” he said with a small smile and held up the item you hadn’t noticed he was carrying. “I thought you might like something to read. I had to guess on what might interest you...” he added apologetically. He couldn’t open the cell door to actually hand you the book, but with a flick of his wrist, the book vanished from his hand and reappeared in yours. It was a book on Norse mythology.

    “This looks interesting indeed,” you told him as you read over the summary.

    “I assure you 90% of the contents are completely made up, but the tale was entertaining,” he told you with a smile.

    “Thank you,” you told him brightly. He had gone out of his way to be nice, when he really didn’t need to.

    “Perhaps you can help me with something?” he asked cautiously.

    You looked around your surroundings. “What on Earth could _I_ possibly help _you_ with?” you asked incredulously, but set the book aside, perfectly willing to hear him out. There wasn’t much you could do in your current predicament, but you’d help him if you could.

    He summoned a large stack of books and you laughed when you glanced over the titles and realized they were all books about vampires. “I was hoping you might have a suggestion on reading material. I quite enjoy reading, you see, but have not read much Midgardian literature yet.” You flicked your wrist at the stack of books and they floated toward you so you could see the titles. Loki looked shocked and you smirked at him. You gestured at the books, separating them into three piles.

    “I wouldn’t bother with those,” you gestured to the first stack. “I doubt they would be of interest, plus they are extremely inaccurate,” you added with a smirk, knowing his real reason for choosing this particular topic of literature. “I haven’t read any of those,” you gestured to the stack in the middle, “so I can’t tell you anything about them. Those are all good, but I would highly recommend starting with the one on top. I met the author shortly after I was turned,” you added casually, telling him without stating it that she was a vampire too. He inclined his head and all of the books vanished except the one you had recommended.

    “Thank you for your assistance,” he told you warmly.

    “Anytime,” you replied with a smile, but you bit back a yawn.

    “I should let you get back to your rest, little one,” his voice was still warm and kind. You started to protest, but you didn’t want him to get into trouble either, and you knew he couldn’t stay long. He wasn’t supposed to be down here. “Don’t fret so, I will return,”

    “Why are you being so nice to me?” you asked him softly. You couldn’t help but question it. Everyone else was tolerant at best. You were a monster and you’d told him as much.

    “I have a feeling that we are kindred spirits, and perhaps we could both use a friend in this place,”

    “Thank you, Loki.” He smiled at your genuine thanks and vanished again.

    *

    The chains were removed the next time Clint visited. He said they finally got approval from Fury. You were grateful either way. Those chains had hurt. It was also nice to lie down properly and the next time Loki visited found you on your stomach on your cot, kicking your legs absently as you read the book he had given you, propped against the pillow in front of you.

    “I see the team received my memo,” Loki told you with a bright smile. You looked up at him, carefully marked the page in the book, and went to the glass of the cell, actually being able to make it all the way to the glass now.

    “That was your doing?” you asked, referencing the lack of chains. He inclined his head. Up close, you noted how much taller he was than you were. No wonder he kept calling you ‘little one’. “Thank you for that. How’d you do it?” you asked curiously.

    He smiled. “I sent a memo to the Captain, the one who wields the shield,” you nodded and he continued “posing as this Director Fury person. He was the one whose approval they were waiting for. I simply sped things along,” he added modestly.

    “Thank you,” you told him again. “How are you enjoying the book?”

    “Very interesting and an enjoyable tale. Is it true vampires burn up in the sun?” he asked conversationally.

    “The very very oldest of the vampires do, but they are thousands and thousands of years old. The rest of us will if we’re out in direct sunlight for hours and hours at a time with no shade. It’s uncomfortable, but more like a sunburn,” you explained. “Is it true you gave birth to a horse?” you countered.

    He laughed. “No, that is quite false. Though Odin does ride Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse. _I_ did not give birth to it,” he rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of that story. “Is it true you cannot stand holy items?”

    It was your turn to roll your eyes. “Not at all. Propaganda by supersticious Christians. They thought crosses would protect them from evil vampires. They won’t. Did you and Thor really dress as women to get his hammer back from the giants?”

    He threw back his head and laughed. “Yes, we did,” with a shimmer of green magic he was suddenly female for a moment before she changed back to male. “I disguised him as Freya, who the giants demanded to wed in order to return Mjolnir, and I went along as his handmaid. My moronic oaf of a brother nearly gave us away when he ate the entire wedding feast and drank all of the ale. He got the hammer back when Mjolnir was placed in his lap during the wedding ceremony and slew all of the giants,” his expression was warm and fond as he told the tale.

    There was a noise at the end of the hall. You waved to Loki who vanished quickly so he wouldn’t get caught down here and returned to your book.

    *

    “Every time I come down here anymore, you’re sleeping. Are you alright, love?” Loki asked quite a few visits later. You cracked your eyes open and sat up to look at him properly. Somehow you’d become ‘love’ over his numerous visits. You didn’t mind.

    “Don’t worry,” you told him instead of answering. You’d learned he was a human-shaped lie detector. He didn’t look like he wanted to believe you, but you were on your feet and your usual bubbly self once you were awake, so he let the subject drop. For now.

    He’d slipped you more books after you finished with the Norse mythology book and you’d gotten brave enough to make requests if he could find them. He always came through, and then proceeded to devour whatever you’d asked for, and previous books in the series, so he could discuss them with you.

    “Loki, what are you doing down here?” Thor asked. Neither of you had heard him come in, you were so deep in your argument about a character’s motivation in one of the books you were discussing. You both whirled to Thor’s voice.

    “I was having a pleasant discussion about books with a lovely lady,” Loki replied dryly as he stood from his chair to face his brother.

    Thor looked between the two of you. Loki had summoned a chair inside your cell so you could sit on the other side of the glass comfortably for your conversations. You looked up at Thor innocently. “You’re not supposed to be down here...” Thor started, but didn’t seem like he really wanted to enforce that rule. “You know you cannot free Lady Y/N until the director has cleared her, right?”

    “I am aware,” Loki replied with an eyeroll. “And despite that that rule is stupid, as Lady Y/N has done nothing wrong, you can see I have not broken her out. There was no rule saying that I cannot have pleasant conversations with a lovely lady, and the only one around here who seems to enjoy literature,”

    Thor grinned and clapped Loki on the shoulder. “Don’t make a nuisance of yourself just because you have a captive audience, Brother,” he teased. You saw then that he was carrying a meal for you. “Lady Y/N, Barton sends his apologies that he could not come himself, but he was called out on a mission. He asked me to bring you something to eat and to remind you that-”

    “It will just be a few more days,” you recited with him and rolled your eyes. “So I’ve heard,” you told him. You sighed and stepped back from the glass and sat on the bed so you were away from the door and obviously not a threat for when Thor opened it. He opened the cell door and set the tray on the table just inside, there for that purpose. It took more willpower than you wanted to admit to remain on the bed and not rush him, not attack him. You were starving, you had completely lost track of how long it had been since you’d fed, and he smelled so warm and edible. You could feel his pulse from across the cell.

    “Come, Brother, let the lady eat in peace,” Thor clapped Loki’s shoulder again and hauled him away.

    *

    “Love? Y/N? Y/N, Wake up!” Loki’s voice and it sounded like he’d been trying for awhile to get you to stir. “Please, wake up!” You managed to shift a little, but couldn’t get your eyes to open. “Fuck the rules,” he growled. A second later his cool arms were around you, hauling you to a sitting position. “Y/N?” he asked again.

    Your eyes fluttered. “Loki?” you murmured.

    “What’s wron-” he started to ask, then cut himself off, seeming to have the answer, probably from the books he’d read. “How long has it been since you fed?” he demanded, his voice regal and commanding.

    “Before this cell,” you managed and hoped that was a clear enough answer. Your head lolled and landed on his shoulder as he held you to his body, which you noted was just as cool as yours.

    He cursed. “Why? Why didn’t you say-?” he growled. You were in no shape to answer, and he would realize the answer anyway. Monsters drank other creatures blood. They already thought you were an evil monster. You’d had to hold out until you got out of this cell.

    You held out, but your body wasn’t.

    Loki cursed again. You opened your eyes when you sensed a hint of magic. A dagger was in his left hand. “No,” you protested softly. You couldn’t. You couldn’t let him see that side of you. Not your friend. You couldn’t.

    “Shh,” he bid you. He hissed when he sliced his own wrist with the dagger.

    Your eyes snapped open when you smelled the fresh blood. You couldn’t help it. “Loki, no,” you whispered one last time, but the protest was weak and feeble to even your ears.

    “Freely given, freely taken,” he replied. He _had_ done his reading. Ceremonial words. Embarrassment aside, horror at what you were doing aside, your body took over. Your hands clamped around his arm, pulling it closer. You licked the blood that was dripping down the wound. His tasted better than any you had ever tasted and you didn’t know if it was because you were starving, because he was a god, or some other reason. You didn’t care at that moment either. All you could focus on was the fresh blood. You would be embarrassed and horrified later. At that moment, your mouth clamped around the wound and you drank the cooler-than-human blood, you felt the shock of his power as his blood entered your system.

    Even in the state you were in, you were so very, very careful to only take the bare minimum. It took effort, since you’d been without for so long, but you pushed his wrist away and ran your tongue over the wound, sealing it with vampiric power.

    “I’m sorry!” you told him when it was done as you got up to get a washcloth to clean up the evidence of this little adventure. You scrubbed his wrist clean first. “I shouldn’t have- You shouldn’t- You didn’t need to-”

    “Freely give, freely taken,” he repeated. “You should have told me sooner,” he told you softly, sad that you hadn’t trusted him.

    “I-I didn’t want you to see this side of me,” you admitted as you finally got to wiping the blood from your mouth and hands. You hadn’t wanted him to see the monster.

    He kissed your forehead, a caring friendly gesture, nothing more surely. “You’re not a monster,” he told you firmly. He must have seen that you were still exhausted. It was going to take a little while to recover from how weak you’d been. “You’ll feel better when you’ve rested,” he told you warmly and pushed you gently down on the cot again. “Rest, little one. I’ll visit again later,” he promised as he pulled the blanket up over you.

    “I’m sorry,” you murmured again, even as your eyes were fluttering.

    “I’m not. Now rest,”


	3. Chapter 3

    “You’re looking better, love,” Loki greeted you the next time he came down to visit. You bounced up from the cot and over to the glass of the cell when he spoke. He looked you over more closely when you were standing in front of him. “Yes, much better.” You saw earlier in the small mirror that you actually had a complexion again and the dark smudges under your eyes had faded. The not casting a reflection thing was only true in really old mirrors that still used actual silver for the backing. New mirrors didn’t cause you any trouble. You weren’t all the way well, not just with one small taste of blood after so long, but you were doing much better.

    “Thank you,” you told him sheepishly, still embarrassed over drinking your friend’s blood, especially straight from the vein...

    He saw your discomfort and didn’t acknowledge your thanks. Instead: “You still do not appear to be feeling completely well,” he started, a bit hesitantly, unsure, though wanting to make sure that you were ok. You wondered briefly why he cared so much about the monster who had _literally_ drank his blood.

    “Thanks ever so,” you told him sarcastically, choosing to pretend he was insulting your appearance so you didn’t have to answer his actual question which was whether you needed more blood. Before he could rephrase and actually ask and corner you into an answer you didn’t want to give, you changed the subject slightly. “How’d you get in here anyway? I thought you said that thing limits your powers,” you gestured to the piece of tech on his arm.

    “It does,” he replied, inclining his head. “So my teleporting is limited to the boundaries of the tower. I have been forbidden to help you escape, but...” he shrugged.

    “That doesn’t stop you from being able to come in and visit.” He inclined his head again. You wondered why he hadn’t before, but it was probably to keep up the appearance that he couldn’t, since he already wasn’t really supposed to be down here. You took your seat in front of the glass. “Did you finish reading The Hobbit?” you asked him.

    “Not yet, I decided to reread the Sarah Vida series first,” he replied too casually as he took his chair on the other side of the glass. He gave you a knowing look with those words. The Sarah Vida series was the first vampire book you had recommended to him, the one that was the most accurate. He wanted answers about vampires, which is why he was bringing the book up.

    You sighed heavily. “Stubborn god. You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” you asked. He kept finding ways to circle the conversation back to what he wanted to talk about.

    “Of course not. Surely you cannot blame me considering the state you were in yesterday, little one,” he replied pleasantly. Too pleasantly. He was worried about you, for rather good reason, but still... You also knew the pleasant tone wouldn’t stay around if you didn’t give him some answers.... or if you didn’t hesitate in a more acceptable manner.

    You twined your fingers together nervously. You hated talking about or thinking about what those stupid vampires had turned you into. “Can we have this conversation after I’m out of this stupid cell and can actually _do_ something about the situation?”

    He thought about that for a moment. You saw he wanted to press for answers, but he finally inclined his head. “Very well,” he said with a knowing smirk.

    You caught the smirk and couldn’t help your excitement that nearly had you bouncing out of the chair. “You know something?” you demanded excitedly.

    He held a finger to his lips, though his smirk widened to a proper smile. “Soon, love. Soon enough that I am willing to wait patiently for more answers until then,” so really soon. Loki was _not_ the most patient person ever.

    “More interference?” you asked.

    “Not directly. My last bit of interference was discovered, I’m afraid, and Director Fury is most displeased with me for it. So unfortunately, I cannot pull that same trick again, since they are watching for it. However, since it has come to the team’s attention that I’m down here every day spending time with you, they have asked my opinion on the subject. Not that I believe it did any good, given my past...” his voice was bitter at the last, but also, too modest. You wondered what he’d done that he wasn’t admitting to. Still, his bitterness made you sad and there was nothing you could do about it.

    “Loki...” you said softly and placed your hand against the glass. It was all you could do.

    He gave you a warm smile, obviously touched by your concern. “Don’t fret over me, love,” he bid you warmly. “Will you answer one question for me, though?” he asked softly. You nodded, much as you hated to answer any questions about what you were. “Are you going to be alright for a couple more days?” his tone was serious, truly concerned and wanting an honest answer.

    You thought over his question carefully and you saw that he appreciated that your answer would be thought out and truthful. You knew better than to try to lie to him. He was a human-shaped lie detector after all. “If it’s an actual couple of days and not Clint’s constant promise of a couple more days, then yes, I’ll be fine,” once you were out of this stupid cell you could figure out how to acquire something proper to eat. You’d have to convince them to let you out of the tower. Or write a super embarrassing shopping list.

    That was a bridge to jump off of later.

    Right now you and Loki both jumped to your feet when you heard all of the footsteps and voices coming down the hall. You waved to Loki and darted back toward the cot. You didn’t want to get Loki in trouble for being here when he wasn’t supposed to be. Loki vanished in a shimmer of green magic as expected. You were _not_ expecting him to reappear right next to you in the cell. You would have shrieked in surprise if he hadn’t clamped a hand over your mouth. “Shh,” he hissed in your ear. You nodded and he let you go. “That’s the entire team coming. I don’t know what they’re up to, but I dislike it, and I dislike leaving you alone to face it,”

    “Loki, go. You’ll just get in trouble for being here,” you told him softly, urgently. You wanted your friend out of danger.

    He chuckled, but obviously appreciated your concern. “Don’t fret over me, love. They won’t know I’m here unless they do something to you,” he told you. He placed his lips against your forehead with a warm smile. There was another shimmer of green magic and a little green snake was on your bed.

    “Right, shapeshifter,” you commented and lifted the pillow so he could hide under there. You sat on the bed with your book and were settled just in time to see the entire group of Avengers appear in front of your cell. You closed the book and looked up at them, wondering why they were all down here.

    “Hey, Kid,” Clint greeted you kindly. And because he was kind and liked you, Nat liked you too. You waved to them and stood from the bed, stepping toward the glass, though you heard the snake under your pillow hiss. Silly Trickster should’ve picked a better shape if he had wanted to stay with you when his brother’s idiot friends came to visit.

    “Where is Loki?” Thor asked you. He was always direct, but kind. You still hadn’t found out why he had nearly started crying the day they had brought you here. You’d have to ask Loki if he knew.

    You shrugged. “How should I know?” you asked instead of answering Thor’s question. There was no way for you to know where Loki was if he wasn’t in plain sight, at least not according to the others. If you didn’t answer the question, he couldn’t claim you were lying.

    “We needed to ask you about what happened yesterday...” Clint started. He didn’t want to ask, you saw it in his eyes.

    You were going to deny that anything happened, going to try lying to them, to protect you and Loki both, but Cap stopped you in his no nonsense way. “You drank his blood,” he told you simply.

    You sighed. “I assume there are cameras?” you asked them. You should have expected cameras. Tony nodded. You hesitated, but they were demanding answers. Needed to know how dangerous you were. “Then I’ll also assume that you saw that I was so weak from hunger that I couldn’t move?” you asked with just a touch of temper. They were really treating you unfairly. “That he had to offer multiple times, that even starved nearly to death he wasn’t in any danger, hurt in any way, or allowed to donate any more than the bare minimum to keep me... alive for lack of a better word?”

    “So it’s true? You really do need to drink blood to survive?” Clint asked hesitantly. He had deluded himself into thinking the human food was enough.

    “Trust me, I hate it just as much as you undoubtedly do,” you told them firmly. You hated what you’d become just as much as they thought you a monster. “It doesn’t mean I’m a danger to any of you, or humans in general. There are much more civilized and humane ways for vampires to get what they need than attacking humans,” you finally told them, still more grumpily than you should. They were accusing you of something that hadn’t happened. Except, you saw in their expressions that they weren’t accusing. This wasn’t an interrogation.

    Clint gave you a bright smile. “Thanks, Kid. Don’t worry, you’ll be out of here soon.” He told you kindly. You rolled your eyes. He’d been saying that for awhile. “I mean it this time. Your testimony just now and the footage should give us the last bit of leverage for Fury and SHIELD,” he explained. They actually stayed and chatted and you finally saw that though they hadn’t been around, they were all doing things to help your cause, and while the stupid glass cell sucked, you were partially here because it was safely underground. It still sucked, but the entire team promised it was just a few more days.

    “If you see Loki, would you kindly tell him I wish to see him?” Thor asked as they were all leaving. You promised that you would.

    Loki turned back to normal once they were all gone. He turned to you and grabbed your upper arms in a vice-like grip as he held you up on your tip-toes, forcing you to look at him. “Loki!” you protested, wondering what was wrong to make him so angry like this. “What is it? Put me down and talk to me,” you told him urgently. You squirmed, but his grip was tight and you were nowhere near up to full strength with only one small blood donation. Already the strength from the blood he had given you was fading.

    “What do you mean ‘bare minimum to keep you alive’?” he snarled. “You said you were ok,” he added, hurt and upset, thinking you’d somehow lied to him.

    “I _said_ I’d be ok for a couple of days,” you reminded him with tears in your eyes. You hadn’t lied. You were careful in your wording. “Do you know how much I hated even taking that much of your blood, of anyone’s? I _hate_ what I am and what I have to do to survive. You’re my friend and you _never_ should have seen that side of me,” you told him, desperate for him to understand.

    “ _You’re_ the only one here who is remotely pleasant to me, and... my friend,” he told you firmly, though the word sounded foreign, or maybe like it wasn’t strong enough, but that couldn’t possibly be. “You’ve been here for months, why didn’t you tell me they were starving you to death, why not them?” he demanded, hurt that this had happened.

    “I didn’t want you to worry, and they already think I’m a monster without them seeing me drink blood straight from the vein like a heathen,” you told him. One of the many reasons you’d hated the vampires who had stolen you away. They ate humans and not volunteers either. “And it was only a couple more days, followed by-”

    “A couple more days,” he finished. He sighed and lowered you back onto your feet and wrapped you tightly in a hug. You sagged against him and laid your head on his chest. “Please, love, let me know what I can do to help you,” you looked up at him, hesitant, afraid of breaking your friendship.

    “You won’t think less of me?” you asked him softly.

    “Not a bit. You’re the strongest, most intelligent, and wonderful, caring, gorgeous lady I have ever met. You’re not a monster, and I won’t think less of you, I swear it,” he told you. You flushed under all of that praise and more-than-friendly compliments.

    You should have known better, but you finally nodded. “Alright...” you said softly. “I can’t summon things from here...” you started and sat on the cot. Your powers were drained too.

    “Just ask,” he told you gently and sat next to you. It had taken you forever to be comfortable enough in your friendship to ask him to get you books from the library upstairs. Asking him to use magic on your behalf was even harder. Especially when you had power of your own, but just not enough right now.

    “C-can you get a glass of red wine?” you asked softly, nervously. He didn’t ask why, didn’t ask questions, the glass just appeared in your hands. “You promise you don’t mind?” you asked him one more time.

    He rolled his eyes. “Y/N...” you were stalling, nervous, and didn’t want to ruin your friendship over something like stabbing him.

    “Do you have something sharp?” He always had daggers and one appeared in his hand. You took it from him and took his cold hand. “I’m sorry,” you told him softly and sliced his finger carefully. “I’m sorry!” you told him again at his soft hiss of pain.

    “It’s fine,” he reassured you as you flipped his hand over and let the wound drip blood into your glass of wine. It took a moment to get the proper concentration of blood in the wine. It wasn’t terribly much. When you had, you lifted his hand and licked his finger, closing the wound with vampiric power, just as you had before. “That’s it?” he asked dubiously. You had made a big deal out of a little blood in a glass of wine. He was expecting something bigger, more impressive.

    You nodded and summoned a little tongue of flame to heat the liquid in the glass. “It’s not the best Yarbarah, blood wine,” you clarified at his confused expression. “I’ve ever made, it’s better with mulled wine, but with limited means,” you shrugged and vanished your little flame.

    “Care to explain?” he asked, gesturing to the glass of wine you were sheepishly sipping on now that it was the proper temperature.

    “Civilized vampires drink Yarbarah, a glass every night. That and a shot-glass or so sized glass of undiluted blood once a month is usually enough to keep a vampire happy and healthy. It doesn’t have to be human blood either, animal also works,” you explained softly. You hated talking about vampire eating habits, but it seemed important to him to know. You peeked up at him, but he didn’t seem concerned or disgusted by what you’d told him, or what you were currently drinking. He was thinking over what you’d said and explained.

    “Oh, I was supposed to tell you that Thor’s looking for you,” you told him with a grin, hoping that he didn’t notice that your fangs were visible when you grinned. It happened, especially when you were actively drinking blood. He laughed, he had been in the room when Thor had made that request.

    “So I heard. I’ll go find him when you’ve finished that,” he gestured to the glass of wine. He’d make sure the wine glass vanished too so the others wouldn’t question it yet. You’d have to reexplain all of this later, but he’d help you now. So you sipped on your glass of wine and he told you old embarrassing stories about Thor. The glass vanished when it was empty. Loki stood from the cot and you joined him.

    “Thank you, for everything,” you told him softly, touched that he cared. He smiled and lifted your hand to bow over it and kiss your knuckles.

    “It is no trouble, love. No trouble at all for a dear...friend,” there was that hesitation again, was he so unused to having a friend? Or something else? He kissed your forehead. “Soon, love, I swear it,”

    “I know. Thank you again,”

    He gave you a warm smile a vanished in a shimmer of green magic.

    *

    Loki returned again the next day, materializing directly in your cell. “Sorry, love. I can’t stay long. My idiot brother is being more moronic than usual,” he looked truly apologetic.

    “It’s alright. You’re not exactly allowed to be down here,” you reminded him as you went over to him and only barely kept yourself from hugging him, unsure if it would be welcome. He seemed so reserved most of the time, except when he was initiating things like kissing your forehead. You still weren’t sure, though. Maybe you’d pluck up the courage before he left this time. He smiled and shrugged.

    “I don’t mind a little trouble, and no one minds that I’ve been keeping you company. I am supposed to be helping out the team in penance after all,” he told you with a grin. He considered you part of the team. He waved his hand and a new book and a glass of wine appeared on the little table beside the cell door.

    “Is that-?” you asked, looking at the glass of wine. He grinned, pleased by your response.

    “Of course it is,” he replied warmly, smirking too innocently. He’d thought this little surprise out. Of course he had, silly Trickster.

    “Loki, you shouldn’t have!” you protested, surprised by his thoughtfulness, and surprised that he would make the Yarbarah for you, and you knew exactly whose blood he had used for it: his. You could also smell from where you were standing that he’d even been listening when you’d told him it was better with mulled wine, since that what it was made with. You hadn’t meant or expected him to make you Yarbarah. He chuckled at your surprise and looked pleased with himself.

    “It was no trouble, love, but I really do have to go,”

    You stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek, surprising the god in return. “Thank you,” you told him softly.

    “You’re welcome, little one.” He vanished in a shimmer of green magic.

    *

    At Loki’s next appearance he walked up to the cell. “Hello, love,” he greeted you warmly as you jumped to your feet.

    “Hi, Loki,” you replied brightly.

    “I have something for you,” he told you with a Cheshire cat grin.

    “And what would that be, silly Trickster?” you asked with a smirk. He was up to something and having too much fun about whatever it is. He held up a hand and from his long fingers dangled a set of keys. Your eyes lit up in excitement. “Finally?” you asked, too excited.

    “Yes, finally,” he replied and opened the cell door. You rushed out of that stupid cell and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck. He stiffened in surprise, but chuckled, your excitement and happiness infectious, and his arms circled around you. “Come on, love, let me show you around. There are only a couple of floors that have been set up for you, but Stark is working on more,”

    You let him go and took a step back, flushing a little at your impromptu hug. You were just excited, and he was a friend. “What do you mean set up for me?” you asked him curiously. He just smiled and gestured down the hall.

    “You’ll see,” he replied with a hint of mischief. Silly Trickster liked his surprises. At least they were all pleasant surprises so far. He led you down the hall to the elevator.

    “What time is it?” you asked him nervously as he pushed the button. You’d lost track of days and times, but it felt like it was daytime.

    “Noon,” he replied. “I know, you should be asleep at this hour, but I wanted to make sure you knew what I meant by ‘set up for you’,” he explained with a teasing smile.

    “You’re incorrigible,” you informed him and stuck your tongue out at him. He chuckled. You stepped into the elevator with him and watched as he pushed one of the buttons. The elevator started to rise out from underground level that the cells were on. You realized when the elevator broke the surface that the walls were glass, and faced the outside. “Loki-” your voice was scared as you stepped backwards toward the doors and away from the light to hide from it for as long as you could.

    “I know, love,” he told you and pulled you to him, shielding you from the light with his body. “Shut your eyes,” he added gently, even though his hand was on the back of your head, holding your face against his chest. You did as he told you, trusting your friend. “It’s just for a moment,” he promised. You tried not to notice as you were pressed safely against his chest how muscled he was, or how good he smelled. The elevator doors opened and Loki turned you and steered you through the doors. “It’s safe now,” he told you warmly, his voice an amused whisper in your ear. You opened your eyes and shrank back into him. The walls were full of huge windows and the room was light, so very light. Loki chuckled and held you firmly. “It’s alright, love,” he told you kindly.

    The light didn’t hurt, you realized when your brain got past terror. You stepped out of his arms and into the middle of the bright living room and its many couches and huge TV. “I don’t understand,” you told him, looking in awe at the natural light on your skin. Indoor lighting didn’t bother you, but sunlight...

    “Stark had all of the windows replaced on this floor and the floor your rooms are on with these special windows that let in the light, but not the... UV rays? I apologize that I cannot explain it more clearly, we don’t have the concept on Asgard,” he explained. “Regardless, this floor and your rooms are safe for you according to Stark, and it appears he was correct. The elevator is next on the list,” he added quickly. “You don’t have to fear the sun here, love,” he told you warmly.

    “I-I can’t believe it,” you told him and went to one of the windows. Loki followed, amused by your reaction. “I haven’t seen the sun properly in years,” you told him a little sheepishly.

    “It’s wonderful to see you happy,” he told you warmly. “This is the living room,” he told you, drawing your attention away from the windows. He showed you the rest of the rooms on the floor, mostly a dining room and huge kitchen. There was also a small medical bay. You would have kept staring at the sun, but hid one too many yawns behind your hand. Loki chuckled and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Come along, love. It’s well past bedtime for sleepy vampires,” he told you warmly and steered you back toward the elevator. He again shielded you from the sun with his body in the elevator and promised that Stark was fixing the windows soon for you. He steered you down the hallway when the doors opened again, and pretended he didn’t notice your head on his chest as his arm was around you. The sun was shining through the windows on this floor too, but again, they didn’t hurt and you couldn’t help smiling like an idiot about it. He opened a door just down the hall. “These rooms are yours. Get some sleep,” he bid you warmly. “I shouldn’t have brought you up so early, but I wanted to make sure you knew you’re safe here,”

    “Thank you, Loki,” you told him brightly, then thought of something. “Where do you live?” you asked, wondering if you were going to have to wait until nightfall to find your friend. He gestured to a door across the hall.

    “Right there. I’ll be around if you need me,” he told you and kissed your forehead. “Off to bed with you, little one,”

    “Goodnight, Loki.” He smirked at your choice of farewell. You kissed his cheek in thanks for everything and as a properly, purely friendly and nothing more farewell, and slipped into your room, closing the door gently behind you. You found the bed and nearly fell into it, passing out as soon as your head hit the pillow. Loki was right, it was well past bedtime for sleepy vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

    It was dusk when you woke again, which wasn’t surprising, since you were a vampire after all. You could stay up through the daylight hours, unlike most new vampires, but you were still drained from months of not eating properly. Since you had gone straight to the bedroom and passed out, you hadn’t paid attention to the rest of the suite. You finally looked around your suite and saw that on top of the bedroom and attached bathroom, you also had a small living room and a kitchenette. It was actually a cute little apartment they’d given you.

    Your first stop was to get a proper way too hot shower. Showers had been very short for the last couple of months, and supervised with a Natasha right outside of the shower. It was annoying and embarrassing. So you relished in the hot water now. It wasn’t until after you were thoroughly clean and _warm_ that you realized that there were no clean clothes in your room. Well, that was a massive oversight. You sighed heavily in your towel dress, resigning yourself to old gross clothes that you were going to have to clean by magic. You waved a hand over your jeans and grinned when they were cleaned with magic. It wasn’t a spell you’d used often, but you had the knack of it. At least you thought you did when the rest of your clothes were clean too. Until your shirt burst into flames. You shrieked and jumped away from it, glad you had tried to clean it _before_ putting it on.

    “Y/N?” Loki’s voice asked from the doorway between your sitting room and the hall a moment later while you were trying to figure out how to safely extinguish your shirt. You were also glad you had put on the rest of your clothes _before_ the shirt burst into flames.

    “In here!” you called, turning the shower back on. Loki rushed into the room as you gestured to the shirt and threw it in the shower with magic to be extinguished by the water. A strong arm encircled your waist and hauled you backwards away from the flaming shirt into your bedroom.

    “What are you doing?” Loki demanded after he had set you back on your feet and had verified you were ok and not on fire. He knew that vampires and fire were a bad combination. He waved at the shower and the fire was gone, as was the shirt, and the shower was back off again.

    You sighed heavily and crossed your arms over your chest, self conscious standing in front of your _very_ male-shaped friend with no better shirt than your bra. You were suddenly very aware how male he was. He was quite male. And quite a handsome male. Shut up brain, that _wasn’t_ helpful.

    “No one thought to supply the vampire with any clothes, and I wasn’t getting back in dirty clothes when I was clean...” you told him grumpily. “So I _was_ using magic to clean mine... the shirt didn’t approve of the spell apparently,” you grumbled, growling softly at the stupid shirt and the stupid spell that went wrong. It really wasn’t a spell you were comfortable using, obviously.

    Loki chuckled, but was flushing and wouldn’t look at you. He was so very many shades of red, it was adorable. Were his cheeks actually turning purple? “So it appears. Clint and Lady Natasha are taking you shopping after dinner. You can borrow one of my shirts,” he told you and summoned a shirt and handed it to you. You threw it on quickly, turning your back to him as you did.

    “Thanks,” you told him, embarrassed. “Were you looking for me?” you asked to change the subject, asking him why he was over here.

    “I _was_ going to see if you were up and walk you to dinner, but then you screamed,” he explained. You nodded. That was fair.

    You laughed. “Stupid shirt,” you replied. “Shall we go find dinner, then?” you asked with a grin. He smiled and inclined his head and the pair of you left your suite. He gestured toward the elevator. You chatted comfortably with him as you walked. He’d become a good friend over the last couple of months.

    “Hey Kid! Loki,” Clint greeted the two of you when you got off the elevator. He actually came in from the kitchen to give you a hug. “What’s with the shirt?” he asked you. You finally looked down at what shirt Loki had given you to wear. It was green and had an image of a golden horned helmet on it. You looked at Loki and raised an eyebrow. He gave you a much too innocent look.

    “I tried to clean mine after my shower and it ended poorly. Loki was kind enough to let me borrow one of his,” you finally replied.

    “And he just had to pick one with a picture of his ugly hat on it!” Tony laughed.

    “What do they mean?” you asked Loki, wanting in on this joke, since they were laughing at what appeared to be your expense, and whatever it was, he was behind it. He chuckled and his magic shimmered around him until he was wearing black and green leather battle armor, and a golden horned helmet on his head. You’d seen the superhero costumes of the rest of the team and figured this was his. The helmet must be his trademark, kinda like Cap’s shield.

    You sighed and rolled your eyes at the trickster. “You’re incorrigible, did you know that?” you asked, teasing him. His clothes shimmered back to normal and he shrugged, trying to look innocent. His innocent look was completely ineffective.

    Had you been in a romantic relationship, you might have thought he was making a statement by surrounding you with his scent which would be obvious to any of the vampires. He could also be accused of making a statement by the shirt he had given you having an image of his helmet, like that you were his, or under his protection or something. But that was only if you were in a romantic relationship.

    Which you were not.

    Totally.

    “My brother does like tricks. At least this one is fairly harmless,” Thor told you warmly. You laughed and agreed.

    “Come, sit, join us!” Nat bid you warmly, gesturing to the table. Cap came in from the kitchen carrying a plate of steaks and bowl of mashed potatoes. Tony followed carrying more dishes. Loki steered you to one of the chairs. The rest appeared to be already claimed. The rest of the team sat as well and soon the plates were passed around the table, just like family dinner. It made you smile.

    “So kid, what’s your story anyway?” Tony asked, not unkindly, just curiously, with a hint of a spark that he might have remembered you.

    You smirked at him, not surprised he didn’t remember. “I was a recipient of the Stark Industries Dreamer’s scholarship,” you informed him with a grin. You’d met him before at a ceremony when you’d been awarded the full-ride scholarship. The entire team looked surprised by that.

    “Wait- you’re-?” He spluttered.

    “Y/N, the girl with four bachelor’s degrees at 18. I was about a year from my MD and PhD,” you added with a grin. It was fun to tease Tony.

    “You died four years ago!” he protested, actually looking sad. You didn’t realize he knew of you that well.

    “Well... you’re not wrong,” you admitted with a touch of sorrow in your voice. “The queen of the vampire seethe found me because of my magic and decided I needed to be one of them.”

    “You have magic?” Nat asked curiously.

    “A little, nothing fancy, a little telekinesis, a little pyrokinesis, some ineffective spellwork...” you grumbled and gestured to your borrowed shirt, earning yourself a laugh. That was all of your back-story you were willing to go into at the moment and the team let the topic drop as they introduced more of their back-stories for your behalf.

    You felt a flicker of magic and looked up to see glasses of red wine appear in front of everyone at the table. You shot Loki a grateful glance and a murmured ‘thanks’ as you picked up yours. You had a feeling that yours was the only one spiked with blood, but with everyone having a glass, you wouldn’t have to explain why you were drinking it. Thoughtful Loki.

    You were also going to have to come up with a solution that didn’t involve him donating blood to you all the time. Which meant that you were going to have to tell the others about your dietary needs at some point.

    They wouldn’t understand.

    After dinner Nat and Clint did take you shopping to get a whole new wardrobe. You were surprised that Loki wasn’t coming with you until he reminded you that he was on house arrest too. Clint had to carry all of the bags and you protested how much Nat was spending until she told you it was all being charged to Tony’s card, plus it was all necessities.

    “Um... guys... c-can we make one more stop before we go home?” you asked softly, too hesitantly, but nervously.

    “Where to, kid?” Clint asked brightly, not denying your request, just asking where he was driving you to. You hesitated too long. “Just spit it out. We’re not going to make fun,”

    “It’s embarrassing,” you told them.

    “Obviously,” Nat said dryly. “I can tell you all sorts of embarrassing stories about this loon,” she gestured at Clint who stuck his tongue out at her in reply.

    “You’re not squeaky clean either, or should I tell her about the time you knocked yourself out with your own widow’s stings?” Nat glared at him and there was a knife in her hand. “So, where are we stopping?” Clint asked you kindly, completely ignoring the knife at his throat like it was a common occurrence.

    “A butcher’s shop?” you finally spat the words out and stared down at your lap, embarrassed. Neither commented, but Clint drove straight there while he and Nat argued over what actually happened in Budapest. They came in with you because you were technically on house arrest, but neither commented when you bought lamb and cow’s blood from the butcher. That would save Loki and was way more humane than drinking human blood. You caught a glance between the two of them and they obviously approved of the solution, though hadn’t thought of it themselves.

    On the way up to your suite with all of the bags, Nat made a passing comment that the computer system named Jarvis ordered all of the food and deliverable items for the tower. Your order from the butcher’s shop was within his capabilities to order. You thanked her for the information and stashed the blood in the fridge in your kitchenette. Clint put your bags down on your couch and they left you to get unpacked.

    You did that quickly, then found yourself bored and since the sun was down, decided to explore the other floors of the tower. You found the library, which had way too many books, but no occupants at the moment. Found everyone’s rooms and finally found something that interested you immensely and R&D science lab.

    Tony found you there at a stupidly early hour of the morning, upside down under one of his iron man suits with a pile of wrenches, bolts, wires, and other mechanical things around you. “What are you doing? How did you even get in here?” Tony demanded. You slid out from under the suit.

    “I’m fixing the bug in the Mach 30,” you told him pleasantly, not caring that you were covered in grime. This was _fun_. “The specs were off, which was causing the power issue, and Jarvis let me in... after I forcibly convinced him to...” you added a bit sheepishly. He raised an eyebrow, but brushed that part off.

    “What do you mean the specs were off? I designed those myself,” he protested. You sighed and stood and pulled up the specs on the screens you’d been working off of.

    “Here’s the original,” you showed him and pointed. “This coupling was off, which caused the short and the depletion from the arc reactor. I bypassed it to here, and rerouted the power,” you explained, pointing out your work on the schematics.

    “How-?” he asked, not upset, just impressed.

    “Mechanical Engineering, Electrical Engineering, Computer Science, Biology,” you listed off your majors.

    “Well, Tinkerbell, shall we get to work?” he asked with a grin. You smirked and together got back to work on improving his suit.

    Loki and a woman named Pepper found you both around noon the next day. You were staring over schematics and neither had noticed that you hadn’t slept. Tony was surviving on coffee and excitement over a new science friend. Bruce had come in during the night and was passed out in the corner on the pile of pillows and blankets there for that purpose. Pepper grabbed Tony by the ear, hauling him away from his work. “You were supposed to come to bed _hours_ ago,” she told him and dragged him from the room by his ear.

    “But we were working!” he protested. You laughed and watched him get hauled away. “Oi, Tinkerbell! I’ll get you an actual keycard for the lab!” He promised. “You should come work at Stark Industries when Romanoff finishes making your new identity!”

    “Bed, Tony,” Pepper told him firmly and dragged him from the room.

    You were still laughing at his predicament. At least you were until Loki came over to you and calmly threw you over his shoulder. “Loki!” you protested and smacked his back, careful not to use your full strength and hurt him.

    “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” he asked you as he carried you away from the lab. You didn’t realize how tired you were until you were away from your work.

    “I don’t need that much sleep,” you protested. “I was working,” you added.

    “So I’ve heard, but it’s noon, love. Bedtime for vampires,” he reminded you. You yawned hugely and stopped arguing. You were surprised it had taken him this long to track down where you’d gone.

    “Fine,” you told him after you could finally close your jaw again. “Put me down. I’m perfectly capable of walking,”

    “Hmm... I could, but you might try to run back to your work instead of going to bed where vampires are _supposed_ to be at noon...” he mused, teasing.

    “Loki~”

    “Very well,” he finally agreed. “But only because you distracted Stark from fixing the elevator.” He set you carefully on your feet and kept an arm around your shoulders to make sure you didn’t bolt into the lab.

    “I didn’t distract him. He distracted himself,” you replied. “Can we get something to eat before you insist I need to go to bed?” you asked as you stepped into the elevator. He huffed and sighed and looked put-upon, but agreed. You rolled your eyes before you stepped into his arms to hide from the sun, trusting him to shield you and keep you safe. “I’m not asking for blood. Besides, I have a whole fridge full now upstairs,” you informed him when you were safely on the main floor again. You hadn’t seen him since your stop at the butcher’s and had to explain the trip there. It was almost safe to tease him about donating blood, mostly because he didn’t have to anymore. “But I’ve had nothing but coffee since dinner and should eat something,” He couldn’t argue with that point. You washed up and dug in the fridge for something to make. Loki watched with interest while you worked. “Sorry, it’s simple,” you told him, deciding on grilled cheese and tomato soup and made enough for him too. You saw how he and Thor ate at dinner last night and realized that they were bottomless pits.

    “I’m sure it is fine,” he replied. You realized then that he didn’t realize that you’d made enough for him. Poor baby. You handed him a sandwich on a plate and bowl of soup. He looked confused when you plated the other sandwich for yourself.

    “That one’s yours, silly,” you told him with a bright smile. He just stared at you in shock. You grinned and headed into the living room and turned on Judge Judy. He followed you and joined you on the other side of the couch. “I’ve missed this stupid show,” you informed him while you ate. “Mom and I used to watch it all the time after school,”

    “It is a televised trial?” he asked doubtfully. You pulled the blanket from the back of the couch around yourself, shivering.

    “Are you alright, love?” Loki asked, watching you.

    You nodded. “It’s just chilly in here,” you told him with a smile. The temperature shouldn’t have bothered you. It didn’t bother the other vampires to not be able to regulate their body temperatures, but it always bothered you. “Anyway, the show’s entertaining because the judge doesn’t put up with any nonsense and all of the people try to lie to her,” you explained. He looked interested then and got invested in the stupid daytime television. He summoned a teapot and two cups and handed you one when it was filled. He didn’t notice when you moved next to him on the couch to refill your cup after the first one had warmed you. Or maybe he had noticed, since his arm was on the back of the couch. You set the teacup down after the second cup.

    Somehow, your head ended up on his chest while you bit back a yawn. You didn’t know how, even as you laughed and chatted about the stupid people on the equally dumb daytime television. You didn’t notice when your responses were becoming sluggish, when his arm draped over you comfortably. You didn’t question why your eyes weren’t staying open. Or how you’d blinked and suddenly half the episode was over. Loki chuckled and made sure your feet were covered by the blanket. He kissed your forehead and settled you more comfortably in his arms.

    “Stubborn little vampire,” he told you softly, in a tone that had this relationship been romantic, might have been called loving exasperation.

    “Hmm?”

    “Shh, love,” his cool lips pressed against your forehead again, his fingers ran through your hair. “Go back to sleep,” he bid you softly. You settled more comfortably and actually did as you were told.


	5. Chapter 5

    You woke late that afternoon to the sound of people getting off the elevator in the living room. You jerked awake and to a sitting position, then flushed when you realized you’d fallen asleep on Loki. He had a book in one hand and his other hand was falling from your hair, where his fingers had been running through it. “It’s alright, Y/N,” he told you, seeing your slightly panicked expression. “It’s alright,” he repeated. “You’re safe, it’s just my brother and his idiot friends,” he explained. You nodded.

    “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” you told him softly. He smiled.

    “It was no trouble at all, love,”

    You glanced at the time and cursed. “What is it?” he asked as you dropped the blanket from around you and stood.

    “I meant to make the wine before dinner,” you told him and headed to the kitchen to do just that.

    “Make wine? That seems a bit excessive, Tinkerbell. I can just _buy_ wine,” Tony told you.

    You flushed. “Not my wine,” you replied without further explanation. You didn’t want to explain if you didn’t have to. Tony opened his mouth to ask, but you continued into the kitchen before he could. You got out two big pots and dumped a bottle of wine in each. Loki came up behind you and watched as you dumped orange slices, cinnamon, sugar, and cloves into each as well. You set a wooden spoon in each and flicked your hands at them to get them to stir and keep stirring. Magic was damn useful. With another flick of your wrist you summoned one of the containers of blood from your fridge and poured the contents in one of the big pots. You hung a label above the pots. The one with the blood read: Y/N’s Wine. The other read: Everyone else’s wine.

    Tony came into the kitchen after you were done. “Why do you get your own pot and we have to share?” he pouted.

    “Trust me, you won’t like mine. It’s spiked,” you told him. He shrugged at that.

    “We’re ordering Chinese for dinner,” he told you and handed you a menu. “Didn’t know your order.” You handed it right back and rattled off your usual. In Mandarin. He raised an eyebrow and handed you the phone. “You wanna call it in?” he teased. You smirked and took the phone from him.

    “Do you have everyone else’s orders?” He circled them on the menu and just watched you, not believing that you were really going to order in Chinese. You dialed the Chinese place and proceeded to place the order.

    “Delivery guy will be here in twenty minutes. He also said your accent is terrible and thanked me for placing the order correctly,” you told Tony as you handed him the phone back.

    “My accent is fine,” he growled, but jovially. “Oh, this is for you,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out another cell phone. “There’s a laptop and tablet in your room for you too, plus your new identity, thanks to Romanoff,”

    “Thanks,” you said and slipped the phone in your pocket to deal with later. Tony wandered over to the pots of mulled wine. He dug wine glasses out of the cabinet and handed one to you. You ladled wine out of your pot and took it into the other room to return to your couch to enjoy it.

    “I would not drink that, Stark,” Loki told Tony, not unkindly as you stepped out of the kitchen.

    Tony rolled his eyes. “It’s just alcohol, Reindeer Games,” he replied.

    “Stark, no, seriously, don’t drink my wine. I swear I’m not just being an ass,” you told him urgently.

    “Why? You said it was spiked,”

    “Stark, you are the dumbest smart person ever,” Nat informed him when she entered the room. “Kid, why don’t you pick out a movie to show Loki and Thor? We’re trying to get them caught up on pop culture,” she suggested.

    “But-” you gestured to Tony and the wine glass.

    “I’ll deal with Stark,” she told you kindly and made a shooing motion. It was your explanation to make, but you nodded and took Loki’s hand to drag him into the living room again. It was an automatic gesture.

    “The wine is spiked with blood you moron,” Nat was telling Stark quietly, but firmly and as if he were stupid. “Y/N is a vampire, but doesn’t like drawing attention to the fact that she needs blood to survive,”

    “Oh, shit,”

    You walked faster into the other room. You saw Loki glance at your joined hands. You flushed and dropped his. “Sorry,” you murmured. His hand was around yours again less than an instant later. You went over to the huge DVD rack, surprised that he wasn’t dropping your hand, but not upset over this development. “So what kind of movies do you like?” you asked him as you scanned the collection that seemed to have a lot of everything.

    “I wish to see what you will pick out, love,” he told you warmly. You scanned the shelves again, touching movies you had seen too many times and missed dreadfully, but not picking one until an old foreign flick caught your attention. You saw Loki’s eyes follow your hand, saw him note each movie you had almost selected.

    You looked up at Loki. “I know English isn’t your first language. Are you ok watching a movie with subtitles? This movie is in Japanese,” you asked, about to push the movie back on the shelf. You knew a lot of native English speakers who hated watching movies with subtitles.

    He chuckled. “I don’t need subtitles,” he replied. You looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Part of the magic of Allspeak,” he explained. You nodded and pulled the DVD from the shelf.

    “Ugh, we have to read the movie?” Clint whined when he saw your movie choice. Nat smacked the back of his head.

    “We turn subtitles on for you ever movie night anyway,” she reminded him. To you she added. “Clint is deaf and prefers watching with subtitles so he doesn’t have to rely on his hearing aids,” Clint stuck his tongue out at her.

    Tony and Cap went downstairs to meet the delivery guys. They spread out the Chinese containers on the island in the kitchen and everyone dove in to rescue their dinner. You hesitated, not wanting to get into the brawl and stood on the sidelines to wait until the carnage had been cleared. Loki stayed with you. “Not joining the brawl?” you asked.

    He shook his head. “The last time I tried, I received a black eye for my trouble. It’s easier to wait,”

    “Agreed,” you commented and finished your glass of wine. You finally got your container of Chinese and a pair of chopsticks. Loki stuck with a fork, glaring at the chopsticks. You chuckled and settled on your couch for an enjoyable movie and delicious food.

    *

    You spent the next days demonstrating your skills to Cap and the others, helping Tony in the lab, and learning more magic with Loki. He was a surprisingly patient teacher and your powers grew quickly.

    You really didn’t need to sleep as much as the humans, but you usually needed a nap between noon and two when the sun was highest. Sometimes you actually went to bed, but most of the time you ended up passed out on the couch in the living room. Usually on a Loki. Once on Thor when Loki wasn’t around because he was _warm_ and you had been drawn to his warmth like a moth to a flame.

    “Lady Y/N?” he asked when you half-consciously cuddled up with him on the couch, something you weren’t prone to doing with him. “Are you awake?” he added when you didn’t answer. The team had figured out quickly that half-asleep vampires at noon were best just covered with a blanket and told to go to sleep.

    “Warm,” you murmured.

    He sighed exasperated. “You and my brother are remarkably alike,” he told you kindly, a fond smile of an old memory on his face, and draped a blanket over you. “Go to sleep, Lady,” he told you and let you curl comfortably against him, happily melting at feeling _warm_.

    “Brother?” Loki’s voice was a growl when he entered the room who knew how long later.

    Thor sighed heavily. “Apparently, I am warm,” he whined at Loki.

    “That is one of your only uses,” Loki replied, but still sounded displeased.

    You cracked your eyes open and smiled at him as you stood from Thor. “Hi, Loki,” you told him brightly, even as you pulled the lightly tinted glasses from your pocket and settled them on your nose. You only needed them in the main rooms of the tower during the brightest hours of the day, and only when you were acutally awake for those hours. If you went out in the sun, that would be a different story, and _much_ darker glasses. These just kept the brightness from affecting your sensitive eyes. Loki seemed defensive and jealous. “What’s wrong?” you asked him. He glared over you at Thor.

    “You...chose him,” he said softly, hurt. He had lost attention to Thor frequently over his many years.

    You rolled your eyes. “I’ve done no such thing. I passed out on him because he was warm. He was just being polite to the half-asleep vampire,” you told him firmly. “Sorry, Thor,” you called over your shoulder, even as you bit back a yawn from your nap being interrupted.

    “It was no trouble. Though I do have work to do,” he told you kindly. He clapped Loki’s shoulder and said so softly you weren’t supposed to be able to hear, but he underestimated your enhanced senses. “Fear not, I have no intentions on your lady, Brother.” Loki glared at Thor, but flushed nearly purple.

    Loki stepped past Thor and draped his arm possessively around your shoulders. “Come on, love, you should get some sleep in an actual bed,” he told you kindly. Your arms went around his waist and you yawned again as you laid your head on his chest.

    “Is it far?” you murmured, already mostly asleep again. You’d only been napping on Thor for about a half-hour, and noon-thirty was much too early for young vampires to be awake, unless there was a good reason.

    Loki sighed in loving exasperation and swept you up into his strong arms, ignoring your adorable squeak of surprised protest. “I can walk,” you told him sleepily.

    “Sure you can,” he replied dryly and kissed your forehead. An instant later you were in your bedroom. Loki must have teleported. You couldn’t have dozed off fast enough to miss the walk to the elevator. “You are one stubborn little vampire,” he told you warmly as he tucked you into your bed and lifted the glasses off of your face, placing them carefully on your nightstand.

    “I’m not,” you murmured.

    “Hush and go to sleep,” he bid you kindly as he placed a warming spell on the blankets. You were soon warm and dead asleep.

    *

    You were learning magic too quickly from Loki it seemed, since a letter came to Cap one afternoon while you were napping on the couch. “Y/N, wake up,” Cap told you. Loki growled, overprotective of you. You sat up slowly and rubbed your eyes, blinking back the bright light. You reached an arm across Loki to the end table next to him, groping blindly for your tinted glasses, since you didn’t open your eyes and risk the bright light hurting them. It really wasn’t that bad, no worse than being outside in the sun for a human, but it was uncomfortable. Loki chuckled and gently placed the glasses on your nose, tucking the earpieces gently over your ears. That settled, you looked over at Cap.

    “What’s wrong?” you asked, noting his expression.

    “There is a powerful sorcerer in the city. He wants to meet you. He doesn’t like unknown powerful sorceresses in his city...” Cap glared at the note. “He could be an ally if we stay on his good side... but he’s insisting on meeting you at noon tomorrow,”

    “Absolutely not,” Loki replied in a growl, standing to face off against Cap over this.

    “We can’t risk making enemies. And he says that she doesn’t have to come alone to meet a stranger,” Cap added, continuing to read off of the note. Loki growled again.

    “Reindeer Games, why don’t you go with her? You’re the best equipped to handle a sorcerer if he is a threat,” Tony suggested rationally. Loki raised his hand with the Stark Tech on it.

    “I am on house arrest,” Loki replied dryly, grouchly.

    “I’ll let you off for the day,” Tony replied quickly. “I’d rather not have Y/N die again. It was hard enough hearing that we lost such a promising mind four years ago,” he looked at you then. “I’m surprised you haven’t removed that thing from boyfriend by now. I would be stupid to think you can’t,” he told you suspiciously.

    You shrugged. “I can...” you admitted. “But you’d know it was me, and kick me out,” you reminded him.

    “Told you she was smart,” Tony told Cap.

    “I think my multiple degrees could have told him that. And the fact that you actually let me in your lab,” you replied grumpily. “Fine, we’ll meet this sorcerer. And I won’t bite him,” you added when Cap gave you a look.

    *

    Which is how you found yourself preparing to leave the tower at 11 the next morning. You couldn’t drive during the day, and the sanctum was within walking distance, so you were walking. But first, you were preparing. Long sleeves and pants, sunscreen on every inch that wasn’t covered. You had thick black sunglasses, currently sitting on top of your head. “Ready?” Loki asked when you had finished.

    You nodded sheepishly. “Sorry about this. Vampires and the sun aren’t a good combination...”

    “I am aware,” he replied dryly. “I understand the parasol,” he added, looking at one of the two items in your hands. “But what is with the stick?”

    You flushed. “The sun hurts my eyes. You’ll see when we get outside,” you finally said.

    He obviously didn’t think that was enough of an explanation, but saw you were embarrassed and just nodded and gestured to the elevator. “Shall we?” You nodded and followed him to the elevator, ready to have this stupid meeting over. Loki led as you walked to the entrance to the tower and held the door open for you. You opened the parasol as you stepped outside, and still cringed at the light, hissing softly in pain. “Love?” he asked. You turned to face him, to let him see. “Your eyes!” He rushed over to you to look at your eyes, to worry over you. His fingers were under your chin, tilting your head up, but you couldn’t see him, couldn’t see his worry. You slid the black glasses over your eyes. “Your eyes are white,” he informed you, sounding worried, scared for you, though he let go of your chin.

    You nodded, still embarrassed. “I’m blind in the sunlight. Just like humans can’t see in the pitch black, we can’t see in the daylight,”

    “Love, we don’t have to do this. We don’t have to go see that sorcerer, especially not during the day. You’re at a _severe_ disadvantage if things go poorly,” Loki reminded you, worried and protective. It warmed your heart that he cared, but you had to meet the sorcerer.

    You stood on your toes to kiss his cheek automatically, to reassure your friend that things were ok, that everything would be ok. Loki was reassured by gentle touches, friendly gestures, small affections. This was perfectly normal over the past couple of weeks.

    It was perfectly normal.

    Except that you were blind.

    And stupid.

    And missed.

    So somehow your lips met his.

    Well fuck.

    That was unexpected.

    And pleasant.

    And your lips were still on his.

    Huh...

    His lips were soft and gentle and perfect on yours.

    And he didn’t move away horrified. Or yell. Or complain.

    He kissed you back.

    How’d that happen?

    And why wasn’t it stopping?


	6. Chapter 6

    He didn’t recoil.

    He should have recoiled. Should have protested being kissed by a monster.

    He should not have kissed you back.

    He didn’t recoil. He wasn’t disgusted by kissing a monster. Instead? Instead he kissed you back. It was a chaste kiss, just his soft perfect lips on yours. But you still didn’t understand.

    You dropped back to your feet from your toes, breaking the kiss, horrified, thoroughly exhausted, confused as to why he hadn’t recoiled, and pleasantly dazed by the kiss itself. No one could say that you had the emotional range of a teaspoon...

    “I’m sorry- I didn’t mean-” you started to try to figure out how to properly apologize for kissing him. Was your friendship going to be ruined? That was the last thing you wanted. His finger pressed against your lips.

    “That was unexpected,” he commented, sounding...pleasantly dazed? That didn’t seem right, but it was difficult to tell what he was really feeling without being able to see his expression. You started to step back, to splutter more apologies, to try to fix this, but the warm sun on your back stopped you from backing away from his finger on your lips. Loki was holding the parasol and moved it closer to him, drawing you closer as well so you could stay in its shade. Cheater. “I said unexpected, not unpleasant. In fact that was most wonderful indeed,” he told you warmly. His finger was off your lips, but an instant later, he had leaned down and kissed you again, his lips light against yours, so gentle and soft, but perfect nonetheless and this time you were kissing him back. “Most pleasant indeed and something I have been wishing to do for awhile. I am only sad you beat me to it, however accidentally,” his voice was warm and full of laughter. He was amused, but pleased by the development.

    You cursed the sun again for hating you and keeping you from seeing his expression. It was hard to hear lies in his voice. He was the fucking god of them after all. “But... you were just kissed by a monster,” you told him, still not quite able to believe that he was....ok with this.

    He chuckled. “Sweetheart, if I was just kissed by a monster, then so were you. And I assure you that I am the worse monster, as _I_ have actually done monstrous things, while you,” he bopped your nose “are an adorable sweetheart whose worst crime has been raising your voice at Stark to keep him from drinking your Yarbarah by mistake,”

    “You’re not a monster,” you told him firmly. He was an attractively handsome god, not a monster. Silly boy was confused indeed if he thought that _he_ was the monster and the vampire wasn’t.

    “I will show you when we are back inside and you can see again,” he told you kindly, knowing that you couldn’t believe him a monster unless you saw it for yourself. Not when he was so kind and gentlemanly and adorably thoughtful. “Now, shall we return inside or are you still going to insist that we need to meet this sorcerer?”

    You sighed heavily, much as you wanted to go inside, curl up with your cold friend to ease your already rising body temperature, and go to sleep, you couldn’t. “We have to go see the sorcerer. The team’s counting on us to make him our ally,” you reminded Loki. You both wanted to get and stay on the team’s good side. Especially if either of you were going to get off of house arrest anytime this century. You were only allowed on this little adventure because you needed to make this man an ally to the Avengers.

    “So how were you planning on making it safely to the sorcerer in your current predicament?” Loki asked, not unkindly, just curiously.

    “Depends,” you told him honestly. It was best to just be honest up front with Loki. He was _really_ good at spotting lies.

    “On?” he prompted.

    “If you were ok with me touching you or not,” you admitted lightly. “If not,” you lifted the red-tipped white cane in your hand.

    “I think my kissing you would indicate that I am perfectly fine with you touching me, little one,” Loki told you dryly. You laughed at that.

    “Fair point. You’re ok leading?” you asked, a embarrassed that he had to. You hadn’t told anyone that you were blind in the sunlight. There was a lot about vampires you hadn’t told them because they hadn’t pressed you for answers. “If you’re nodding, I can’t hear that,” you reminded him and stuck your tongue out at him. He huffed in reply.

    “What do you need of me?” he asked.

    You held out your hand. “A hand?” he placed his hand in yours. You moved that hand up his arm until you were holding his arm just above his elbow. You reached for the parasol in his other hand, having a general idea where it was based on the shade.

    “I hold this,” he told you firmly. You hesitated, afraid of the sun, and your grip on his arm tightened. “Have I given you _any_ reason to believe I am going to allow any harm to befall you?” he asked you softly.

    “No,” you admitted softly, but you voice betrayed your fear.

    “I will not, little one, and you have enough to focus on without sight to aid you. Trust in me, love,” he bid you softly and you knew the words cost him. No one ever trusted in him. You nodded and gestured for him to start walking. You kept your grip on his arm, holding your cane in the other hand, though not using it since you had a guide. It still kept people on the street from bumping into you. Or possibly it was your overprotective Loki holding the parasol over you as you walked. He was an excellent guide and warned you of dangers as you walked.

    “Loki, I know you said you wanted to kiss me, but you can’t possibly want this. Whatever you say, I _am_ a monster. I’m _dead_ for heaven’s sake. My heart doesn’t beat, I don’t even need to breathe. I’ll never get any older. I’ll stay 18 until the day someone goes out of their way to kill me. I can’t have children. There’s no _future_ with me. And worst of all, I have to eat people to survive,” you told him firmly as you walked, but kept your voice low enough that you wouldn’t be overheard.

    “You’re not a monster, sweetheart,” Loki told you again. “I shall live for another at least four thousand years. That seems like a future to me. Children aren’t everything, and surely nothing we need to think about at this juncture. Besides, we can always adopt if we decide we want children. On the condition that we tell the child that they are adopted...” he added bitterly. He hadn’t found out well that he had been adopted, so his reaction was understandable. “You may have to consume blood to survive, but that is hardly eating _people_. You eat lamb, or cow, almost exclusively and cursed out the butcher’s shop for trying to send you pig’s blood once,” he added amused.

    “It tastes awful,” you whined at him. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. He had been _so_ amused watching you argue with the delivery guy and seeing the delivery guy terrified of the tiny pixie of a girl yelling at him for giving you inferior product.

    “My point is that it is no worse than the rest of us who eat meat,” he told you pragmatically. “Odin’s beard, I saw Thor devour an entire boar once. Now, if you do not wish to pursue a romantic relationship because you truly do not wish to, I will step back to being nothing more than your friend. I will not, however, accept this you-being-a-monster nonsense as a reason for me to stop courting you,”

    You were slightly more reassured, though you _had_ drank human blood before. Hell, you’d survived on his before and he seemed to be forgetting that fact. Before you could reply and point that out to him:

    “Shit!” he announced and his arm snaked around you, pulling you to him and away from something that whizzed past where you’d been standing. You yelped in surprise and clutched onto him. “Sorry, love, there was an idiot on a bicycle. If you wait here, I’ll go kill him for you,” he growled.

    “No, no, it’s not a capital offense. I was just startled,” you told him quickly. He would go kill the idiot for scaring you or endangering you, you realized. He still growled, so you changed tactics. “Please don’t leave me alone,” you allowed a hint of fear in your voice and it wasn’t entirely feigned. You didn’t want to be alone in the sunlight.

    He kissed the top of your head, reassuring himself that you were here and safe. “I’m right here,” he reassured you. He let you get your grip back on his arm. “Let’s get to the sorcerer quickly.” He didn’t like that you were at such a disadvantage.

    It wasn’t much farther to the address the sorcerer had given you. Loki carefully led you up the steps and knocked on the door, vanishing your parasol so he didn’t give away your weakness to the sun. You weren’t advertising that you were a vampire. You felt the magic around you and clutched onto Loki’s arm tighter. The air around you had changed. You were inside, away from the sun, in a room that smelled dusty. You felt more magic and tried to feel for the source while you blinked quickly, trying to get your vision to clear faster.

    “Where is he?” you asked Loki, frantic and afraid. You weren’t a fighter. You were a tinkerer, a bookworm, a medic, not a fighter. You caught a glimpse of light under Loki’s feet, but it wasn’t clear, your vision wasn’t clearing fast enough. “What’s that?” you asked, pointing.

    “A badly performed portal spell,” Loki explained. He waved a hand and the gold light vanished. “Show yourself sorcerer!” Loki called as he moved his arm out of your grip and pulled you closer to him, tucking you safely against his side while you wrapped your arms around his slim waist.

    “Loki Odinson,” came a male voice from behind you in a regal tone. “And Y/N, I presume-” Loki whirled, drawing you with him, so he was between you and the sorcerer. The sorcerer’s voice stopped short when he seemed to stop to take in your appearance. You were tucked safely against Loki’s side, thick black sunglasses firmly in place and your red-tipped white cane dangling from your wrist on a strap.

    “We came at your request, sorcerer. You indicated that you might be an ally to the Avengers, but if this is how you treat guests, especially my lady, who is, as you can see, blind, then we will take our leave now,” Loki growled, pushing you behind him as he summoned a blade in his free hand. Your vision was coming back, but neither of you would tell the sorcerer that.

    “My apologies. I did not realize-” the sorcerer said quickly. “Please, have a seat. We can discuss matters over tea,”

    Loki hesitated, but you bravely stepped out from his embrace. Loki led you to one of the two chairs and placed our hand on the back of it. He turned, probably to glare at the sorcerer. A teacup appeared in your hands. Loki finally sat next to you and the sorcerer sat in a chair in front of you.

    “I am Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme,” the sorcerer started. Loki scoffed something about ‘amateur’. You reached over and jabbed him hard with a finger to remind him to behave. “My apologies for the demonstration, Y/N. I was not expecting you to bring the Asgardian who tried to take over the Earth with you when you came to visit,”

    “Who _were_ you expecting? Loki was the best choice if you turned out to not be an ally, plus he’s my boyfriend,” you explained pragmatically. Granted the boyfriend thing was new. Was it even official? Did people even make things like that official? You’d never had a real relationship to know.

    “His brother, actually. Thor would have been impressed with the display. Which I would not have done had I known you’re blind. That was cruel, and I do sincerely apologize. My only excuse is that your...boyfriend, can be... unpredictable and keeping him off guard seemed a safer option,”

    “That was dumb,” you told him dryly. You saw him incline his head. Good, your vision was clearing properly.

    “It appears I miscalculated,” he agreed.

    “So why did you call my lady here?” Loki demanded, tired of being ignored and talked about like he wasn’t here. He wasn’t mad at you for it, you could tell by his tone. You were getting information out of Strange by doing it.

    “I wished to evaluate her magical abilities and potentially offer her an apprenticeship here at the sanctum,” Strange explained quickly. “However, that does not seem like it would work out for anyone,” his voice was dry at that. “The magicians here safeguard the Earth from outside threats. Since you two work with the Avengers, I will offer you the use of the libraries here and the magical texts they contain. If you need our help, please call upon us,” he finally said.

    “That’s very kind,” you told him, wondering why he was doing this.

    “We all need to work together to keep the Earth safe,” he told you. He explained more about the operation here while you sipped on your tea. He gave you a tour and showed you the library, where you very nearly lost Loki to the magical texts. He actually left a clone to play with the magic books and Strange continued the tour only mildly weirded out by that skill of Loki’s.

    Strange walked you back to the main entrance. “We can tell the team that we can count you as an ally?” you asked before you left.

    “Yes, you can,” he told you kindly.

    “Thank you, Doctor Strange,”

    He seemed extremely relieved to have Loki out of his sanctum. You blinked back the sunlight and clutched onto Loki’s arm when you stepped out of the sanctum. Loki opened the parasol and held it over you for the walk back home.

    “Are you alright, darling?” he asked part of the way home when you laid your head on his arm.

    “Tired. The sun is bright, and _hot_ ,” you whined at him.

    “Hot? You’re usually complaining that you’re cold-” he started to tease. “You can’t regulate your body temperature,” he remembered and paused. You thought he was looking at you. “You’re really flushed,” he told you and touched your cheek. “How long can you stay out in the sun for?” he asked as he started walking again, more quickly now. You’d had a long walk out in the sun to get to the sanctum and it was an equally long walk home.

    “Dunno,” you told him. “Haven’t had to try. It was supposed to be ok if I was careful. That’s what they said...” you trailed off, forgetting where the sentence was supposed to go.

    He cursed creatively and not in English. “Do _not_ tell any of the others I’m doing this. I’m not supposed to be able to with Stark’s restraint on my wrist,” he told you firmly. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly to his cool body. You almost melted in relief at just that. You felt his magic shimmer around the two of you and an instant later you were out of the sun and inside.

    “Where? What?” you asked him stupidly, worried when you were suddenly in a different environment.

    “Shh, it’s ok, we’re home. I teleported us back to the tower. This is my room,” he told you quickly. “I keep it colder than the rest of the tower,” he explained. His hand touched your cheek and he cursed again. “You’re boiling,” he told you worried. He started to reach for the hem of your shirt. You growled and removed the outer long-sleeved shirt yourself. You were wearing a tank top under it.

    He steered you to the bed. “Lie down before you pass out,” he told you firmly. You didn’t argue with him. You felt like death and you’d know what death felt like, flushed, exhausted, breathing too fast though you technically didn’t need to breathe. You managed to climb on the bed and he vanished your shoes and socks for you. His shirt followed yours to the floor and he climbed on the bed with you. “Come here, love,” he bid you and pulled you into his arms. You were about to protest that he would just make you warmer with cuddles, but he was _cold_. You moaned in relief at his cool skin. You thought his skin turned blue as he got even colder. You melted in relief and closed your eyes, wrapping your arms around him and enjoying the cold. You just meant to close your eyes until you cooled off and felt normal again.

    Cold lips pressed against your forehead. “Rest, darling. You’ve been up way too late for a little vampire, and spent way too much time in the sun. You did your job and made a new friend for the team. Time to get some sleep and recover from the sun,”

    You were just going to close your eyes for a minute.

    Really, you were just closing your eyes for a minute.

    Just

    A

    Minute

    You were supposed to tell him you needed to eat something to recover. But that didn’t seem important at the moment. You could tell him when you opened your eyes after your minute of resting them.

    He kept his lips pressed to your forehead while you fell asleep, or was it passed out? safe in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

    Your minute of resting your eyes didn’t end until the sun had set. Oops. You opened your eyes to the lovely sight of Loki’s bare chest, definitely a pleasant thing to wake to. You sat up and rubbed the last of the sleep from your eyes, though you were still groggy and drained from playing in the sun. “Hi, Loki,” you greeted him a bit shyly. He was going to think you a weak pathetic mortal if you kept falling asleep on him. He was looking terrified for some reason. “What’s wrong?” you asked him, concerned.

    He just looked at you confused. “Did your vision not return?” he asked.

    “It did. Why?” you asked, then finally looked him over properly. Oh. No wonder he was confused. His skin was blue and his eyes were bright red. Well, he had said he wasn’t human. It didn’t seem important though, he was Loki no matter what he looked like. He was expecting you to make a big deal.

    “I’m a monster,” he told you, gesturing to his very blue body. “I’m sorry you had to see me like this... but it was the fastest way to lower your temperature from the sun poisoning. I’m a frost giant, and run even colder than usual in this form,” he was babbling, nervous.

    “Loki...” you started softly. “I’ve known you aren’t human since the day we met. Just because you aren’t human doesn’t mean you’re a monster. This form is gorgeous too,” you told him firmly, looking into his bright red eyes and reaching up to touch his cheek.

    He sighed in exasperation. “I have been trying to tell you the same thing for months,” he told you with the same exasperation in his voice. You laughed, but the sound was soft and weak.

    Loki’s form shimmered back to his usual Asgardian. He looked at you more closely and his cold fingers were suddenly under your chin, tilting your head up to look at him properly. “Your eyes are...glowing,” he told you softly, confused.

    “Shit. Sorry!” You told him quickly and started to place the illusions back over them to make them look normal. Loki quickly stole a kiss before you could.

    “No need to be sorry, love. I just never noticed before, which seems an oversight on my part,” the last was a statement, but he made it sound more like a question.

    “I usually hide them with illusions,” you explained softly. “Vampire eyes tend to scare the mortals,”

    “You don’t have to hide from us, sweetheart,” Loki told you gently. You rolled your eyes.

    “Like you’re jumping at the bit to show them your other form,” you reminded him, gesturing vaguely toward the doorway.

    He inclined his head. “Valid point. Very well then, you do not have to hide from me. I think your eyes are lovely,” he told you and kissed you again. You sat back on the bed and steeled yourself to get out of the bed and go find something to eat. “Are you alright, darling? You still seem...off,”

    You huffed. “If you keep seeing me at my worst you’re going to think me... what was it? Ah yes, a weak pathetic mortal,” you grumbled, effectively avoiding answering his question.

    He laughed. “Never, love. You simply have a tendency to avoid seeing to your own needs for fear of frightening or upsetting those around you. I have some experience in that matter myself. I don’t wish it for you, and remind you again that you do not need to hide from me, little one,” he reminded you kindly. He’d had a habit of putting Thor before himself when they were growing up, you knew from the stories he’d told you.

    “I just need to eat something,” you finally answered his question when he kept watching you expectantly. “I haven’t been outside for that long during the day since I was turned and didn’t realize how draining it is,” you added. He smiled and summoned a glass of Yarbarah. You grinned and downed it like a shot. “Thanks, but I need something stronger than Yarbarah,” you told him quickly, especially as that had next to zero effect against the bone weary draining from the sun. He gave you a look silently drew a dagger from thin air. “Don’t need something that strong,” you teased and took the dagger from him, vanishing it before he could do something stupid. “I’ll just go to my room and make something from the fridge.” He knew as well as you did that your fridge was filled entirely with blood.

    You started to climb off the bed, but his hand was around your wrist in a vice-like grip. You gave him a look, questioning what he was up to. “Answer me truthfully,” he told you firmly. You sighed and figured he was going to ask something embarrassing, but nodded. “Would it help you recover faster to take my blood?” he asked.

    You glared at him for cornering you, but finally answered. “Yes. Human blood is... stronger? more effective? than cow or lamb, and yours is stronger still. But no, Loki. I don’t eat people. I’m grateful for what you did for me when I was trapped in the cell downstairs, but...” you trailed off not knowing how to explain.

    “But-” he prompted. When you didn’t answer right away he continued. “Love, I’m a god. A little blood-loss is no harm to me and if it gets you back up to full strength sooner, I am all for it, and I am making the offer freely,”

    You flushed. “Only heathens and... couples drink from the vein,” you protested with a different tactic.

    He grinned and you realized you’d fucked up with that line of logic. “Then it is a good thing that I am your boyfriend,” he reminded you of what you told Strange.

    “I don’t want to hurt you,” you protested.

    “Ah, _that’s_ what this is about,” he told you gently and pulled you into his arms. “It’s alright, sweetheart, it’s alright,” he soothed. “I’m not going to lie and say it won’t hurt, but I _will_ remind you that it’s for a minute, maybe two? That you can heal the wound, and it will not sap my strength like it would a human. You’re not a monster for it. I won’t think you are, but I would like very much for you to be back up to full strength,”

    You looked up at him, scared. “Are you absolutely sure? It would be just fine for me to get something from the fridge,”

    “I’m sure, darling. Now, do I have to summon another dagger?” he asked.

    You shook your head. “No. As long as you’re sure...” he gave you a look. “It’ll hurt less if I do it,” you told him softly, regretting that you were letting him talk you into this decision. You knew you shouldn’t, but his offer was too tempting and you wanted to feel better. That didn’t make it less of a stupid-ass decision. You sat up and looked him in the eyes. “I know you’re the god of lies, but I need an honest answer. You swear that you’re sure, that you’re ok with this?” you asked firmly.

    “Yes, darling. I’m sure,” he told you just as firmly. You evaluated his answer, but could find no hint of lie in his words or expression.

    Realizing this was a mistake and stupid, you nodded and moved positions again, sitting on his lap, facing him and straddling his legs. He had neglected to put a shirt back on, which was helpful now. You kissed him lightly because you could, then brushed his hair back away from his neck. Your fangs had already extended, you hadn’t realized, but he must’ve seen them while you were talking. No wonder he was insisting on getting you back up to strength quickly. You hesitated another moment, nervous. Loki summoned a dagger and handed it to you. You rolled your eyes and tossed it behind you. You kissed him again, kissing him lightly, then more insistently. He was surprised, but kissed you back. You smiled and kissed your way down his jaw and then his neck, listening to his sounds of pleasure. You found the pulse in his neck and sucked on it just enough for him to melt under you and moan softly in pleasure. It was then that you sank your fangs into his neck. His blood was warm, but not human hot, which made sense with his frost giant heritage, but the power? The power that ran through his veins could easily be addicting. You felt his heart rate increase; you had to pay special attention to his heart rate, it would tell you when to stop.

    “Brother? Dinner is read-” Thor’s voice came from the door as he burst in. You jumped, turning to face him, and the scene looked even worse you realized with Loki’s blood on your lips and the wound on his neck still bleeding. “Get off him!” Thor roared and charged you. Loki was still pleasantly dazed from the endorphins and vampire magic that made the bite euphoric to the victims. You quickly leaned down and licked the wound on Loki’s neck, closing it with more vampire magic, moving faster than Thor could. You had to take care of Loki before Thor got to you.

    You scrambled off the bed and let Thor tackle you, drawing you away from Loki, protecting him by drawing Thor’s rage away from where Loki was defenseless. You weren’t a fighter, it was against your nature, and part of what made you such a terrible vampire. Thor dragged you over to the nearest wall and held you against it by your throat, your feet dangling above the ground.

    “He swore you weren’t a monster. That you were like he, misunderstood because of your...heritage. He _loves_ you and _this_ is how you repay him?” Thor roared at you. “I vouched for you because he loves you and thought you a person, not a creature. To attack him like this, to drink his blood, to harm him? You are nothing but a monster indeed. We should have slain you with the others,” You fought to clear your airway enough to refute anything he said.

    But he was right.

    “Brother, unhand my lady,” Loki said from behind Thor.

    “Have you enchanted him as well?” Thor snarled at you. You tried to shake your head, to protest, to do anything.

    A dagger appeared at Thor’s throat, in Loki’s hand as he moved closer. “Put her down, Thor. You don’t understand what’s going on here,”

    “She was feeding on your blood,” Thor growled and held you even higher against the wall, making you squeak in protest. You were strong, but not stronger than an angry god.

    Blood red tears were falling from your eyes at his accusations, correct as they were. You were a monster. You shouldn’t have let Loki use his silver tongue to convince you otherwise, or to convince you to take his blood. You’d known better.

    “Because I _made_ _her_ so she would get her strength back from the mission _your_ team of idiot friends sent her on today. You know the sun weakens her. Animal blood was not going to be sufficient and she was going to suffer for days recovering without telling anyone, just so you wouldn’t think her a monster because of her condition. You know damn well we can lose a little blood and be just fine, and saving my girlfriend days of suffering was well worth a moment of pain,”

    “Your-” Thor’s anger faded at Loki’s words and he looked horrified then at your tears and terror. As he realized he’d been completely wrong. As he realized that for once Loki was actually telling the truth.

    “Girlfriend. Now unhand her. Brother or not, I will not warn you again,” Loki snarled, pressing his dagger against Thor’s throat, not drawing blood, yet, but close. Thor’s grip loosened and you slid to the floor. He started to open his mouth and say something, but Loki shoved him away from you and pulled you into his arms. “Go away, Thor. You’ve done enough damage,” he told Thor coldly while you sobbed your heartbreak into Loki’s chest. “I had finally convinced her she wasn’t a monster just because of her condition,” he added coldly, knowing all of his hard work and convincing had been undone by Thor’s careless words.

    “I’m sorry. Truly. I didn’t understand- I thought-”

    You sniffled, rubbing the tears away with the back of your hand. “It’s ok, Thor. Anyone would have thought- seeing that-” You just had to be more careful and never let this happen again. Loki was still glaring at Thor, who still looked horrified for his accusations and rage, at how he hurt you, though you were trying to hide it. Loki knew. He saw the lie, saw that you were hiding your self-doubt and the hurt at being correctly identified as a monster.

    “No, Lady. It is not ok. I should have known better. We’ve all seen you around the tower and you’ve been nothing but a kind, way too intelligent, young lady since you’ve been here. I should not have judged your for your condition and I am truly sorry. I will make it up to you,” he added firmly. He stepped over your protests. “You two should get cleaned up. Dinner is starting and the team wishes to see you both to learn more about the sorcerer you met. They have not pressed for information sooner, assuming that Lady Y/N needed to sleep until dusk,”

    You stood up on your toes and kissed Loki, proving the whole ‘girlfriend’ thing to Thor. “That’s my cue to go back to my own room. Thank you....for everything,” you told Loki and stepped past Thor to go get cleaned up and ready for dinner.

    “I am truly sorry, Brother. I thought-” Thor started once you’d left the room

    “I know,” Loki’s voice was sad. “But she is a sweetheart who already hates what she is. I had _finally_ gotten her convinced that she’s not a monster just because she isn’t human. I hope I will be able to again, though I fear she’s going to be even more closed off and afraid to divulge anything about her feelings or perceived weaknesses,” he sighed heavily. “I just wish for her to be happy,”

    “I will help you, Brother. I’ll help her, we all will,”


	8. Chapter 8

    You ducked into your own room and to your bathroom to wash your face and run a brush through your hair before you tied it out of your way, not feeling like dealing with it anymore. You checked your tank top and realized you’d gotten blood on it when Thor had distracted you, so you stripped it off and threw a t-shirt on instead. You spent the time trying to convince yourself that things would be ok. They wouldn’t think you a monster if you were careful to stick to animal blood. Thor would forgive you. You just _had_ to be more careful. And not listen to silver-tongued gods.

    A minute later, you stepped into the hallway to find both Asgardians waiting for you. Loki was dressed again, but you could see the bite mark on his neck, his shirt wasn’t high enough to cover it, since like most normal people he wasn’t wearing a turtleneck. You rushed over to him and reached up a hand to touch it. The wound was closed, not bleeding anymore since you’d sealed it before Thor had tackled you, but it was still angry and obvious. “It’s alright, sweetheart. It doesn’t hurt,” he told you warmly and leaned down to kiss you.

    “But-”

    He pressed a finger to your lips. “No buts. I told you I was ok with it, and I’m not changing my mind on that. My idiot brother hurting your feelings doesn’t change anything except how many daggers he currently has sticking out of his body,” you glanced at Thor who currently had zero daggers sticking out of his body. That seemed impressive, considering Loki’s track record on stabbing his brother. Loki caught your glance. “We came to an agreement. This time,”

    “Do I even want to know?” you asked the silly trickster warily. His arrangements could be... creative and not in a good way.

    “Probably not,” he admitted and took your hand.

    You reached your free hand back up to his neck. “I can put an illusion over that-” you started.

    He laughed aloud, and loudly, thouroughly amused by that suggestions. “Darling, if I cared at all about who saw it, I could place the illusion myself,” he told you, still laughing. That was a fair point. Illusions were one of his specialities.

    “At least let me heal it better? I was kinda rushed for time...”

    He huffed. “It’s fine, sweetheart, stop fretting over me,” he told you, then sighed. “At least you’re feeling better,” he added warmly, assuming correctly that if you were up to fretting this much over him that you were doing better after the blood donation.

    “Come along, children, it’s time for dinner,” Thor reminded you kindly. Loki rolled his eyes dramatically. You flushed, unsure of Thor after his hurtful words, hell, unsure of yourself after his hurtful words.

    “We aren’t children, oaf,” he replied grumpily.

    Thor looked you over and had a sad look on his face. “What’s wrong?” you asked, concerned for the sad-puppy-dog look.

    “Your throat. Lady, I-” he started to apologize.

    He was being unhelpful and spluttering, so you looked at Loki. “What’s he talking about?” you asked him instead.

    Loki laughed. “Do you not own a mirror?” he teased.

    You glared. “I got out of the habit of looking in them over the last four years. The old vampires banned them from the lair,” you reminded him sourly. “Is he calling me ugly, because even _I’ll_ kick his ass for that. Or let you stab him,” you corrected. Loki chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “Easy, pixie,” he teased. You’d made him watch the Tinkerbell movie when Tony wouldn’t stop calling you that. He’d wanted to understand the nickname. Loki had decided he liked it too, but wouldn’t use the same nickname, so you were occasionally ‘pixie’ especially when someone actually got you riled. “You have a massive purple bruise on your neck from my idiot brother holding you against the wall by it,” he explained before you could stomp off to go find a mirror. A little hand-mirror appeared in Loki’s hand and he handed it to you so you could look. There was a large purple hand-shaped bruise around your neck. Great.

    Thor babbled off more apologies. “Don’t worry, Thor. It’ll heal by tomorrow,” you told him, cutting off the babbles of apologies. “C’mon boys, you both get cranky when you’re hungry,” you took Loki’s hand and reached to grab Thor’s wrist to haul them both to the elevator and dinner, but stopped, unsure. He had been so enraged. He saw your hesitation, though, saw your uncertainty, and you saw his face fall again that his harsh words had cut so deeply. You tentatively grabbed his wrist, timid, shy, but he didn’t pull away or yell, in fact, they both relaxed and laughed at the tiny pixie of a vampire dragging their god-like-asses to dinner. You dropped Thor’s wrist in the elevator, but kept hold of Loki’s hand and the three of you walked together to the dining room.

    “Took you long enough, Point Break,” Tony teased. Natasha was brining in a pot of some Russian dish for dinner. Thor took his place and Loki pulled your chair out for you and kissed your cheek when you were seated. “Tinkerbell, I know you’re just a kid, but that’s not the proper way to ‘neck’ boyfriend,” Tony teased you too when he saw the bite mark on Loki’s neck. You flushed and stared down at your plate while you tried to think of a witty comeback or anything to say that would make you appear like anything other than a monster, but it was hard when you _knew_ you shouldn’t have bitten Loki...

    “Ooh, so you two _are_ finally official then?” Nat jumped in to the embarrassing, catching your expression. Her question was happy and excited, she liked you and wanted you happy. Clint was applauding the development too. You flushed even redder and nodded.

    “Stark, you’re being an ass,” Loki informed Tony calmly. “My lady was weakened by walking through the noon sun to meet the sorcerer on the team’s request. The least I could do was make sure she recovered quickly from it,”

    “I thought-” Cap started, obviously on a line of how you didn’t eat people and survived on animal blood.

    “Enough,” Thor protested firmly before anyone else got started on this. “We have all the explanation we need. Lady Y/N was wounded on a mission for us. Asgardian blood restored her faster than animal would have. No one was hurt and nothing has changed,”

    Ah, that was the arrangement. Loki got Thor to agree to stick up for you in exchange for not getting stabbed. The team would agree with Thor faster than they’d agree with Loki. It didn’t change that you were a monster.

    “And _how_ exactly did you get that hand-shaped wound on your neck?” Clint demanded, glaring at Loki. He was overprotective of you since you’d saved his life. He’d taken a liking to you after that, vampire or no.

    “It wasn’t Loki!” you told him quickly. “I swear!” you added before he could try to say you were lying to defend your new boyfriend. You weren’t inclined to tell him what really happened, though. The team kept glaring, demanding an answer.

    “There was a misunderstanding...” Thor started. “I thought she was harming Loki when...” he gestured to the mark on Loki’s neck and you stared down at your plate again, tears in your eyes.

    “I shouldn’t have-” you started to apologize again.

    “Please stop apologizing just because my idiot brother said some stupid hurtful things. You’re not a monster. I consented and practically made you take my blood so you would recover. You haven’t hurt me, or anyone here. I care for you sweetheart, as do the others...admittedly,” Loki said, adding the last with a hint of a smirk. He kissed your cheek. “So please don’t cry. I’d hate to have to kill Thor. Mother would be so upset,” you laughed a little at that. Nat and Clint both threw dinner rolls at Thor and called him a stupid oaf.

    “So how did the meeting with the sorcerer go?” Cap asked while he dodged more dinner rolls being thrown over his head.

    “He said we can count him as an ally,” you started and explained your meeting with the sorcerer and how you and Loki were allowed to visit to use his shiny magic books to study from. Loki looked sheepish. “Is that clone of yours still there?” you asked accusingly. He tried to look innocent.

    “There is a man named Wong who is currently quite annoyed that I am there sitting on his desk reading,” Loki replied with a smirk. You laughed at that image and the atmosphere finally cleared and lightened.

    *

    “Tinkerbell, can you get Point Break? I need to move this suit,” Tony asked later when you were working together on a suit in the lab.

    You huffed and rolled your eyes. “Where do you want it?” you asked. He gestured to the empty table, obviously thinking you were going to get Thor and give him directions. Instead, you lifted the suit yourself and placed it on the table while he stared.

    “Vampire,” you reminded him.

    “But you’re so little,” he protested. You shrugged and went back to the designs you’d been working on, hopping up on one of the tables to sit and work on about three different screens suspended in the air in front of you.

    “Vampires have superhuman strength,” you reminded him as you worked.

    He nodded and then seemed to remember something. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. There’s a press conference tomorrow night to announce Reindeer Games as part of the team. Don’t worry, we’re not announcing you as part of the team too, though you are, we know you’re not a fighter,” he added quickly at your concern. “We think it’d be a good idea for you to be there though. You have a great effect on Loki’s temper. And of course he wants to show off his girlfriend,” he teased a little. You stuck your tongue out at him. “Also, if you want it, there’s a job waiting for you at Stark Industries. We always need help in the labs and R&D. And no one cares if you want to work in the middle of the night. Hell, I’ve been there at 3am already...”

    “That sounds wonderful!” You told him. It was one of your options for after graduation to begin with. Your future hadn’t been decided, but working at Stark Industries had been one of your ideal jobs. “Wait! Does that mean I’m off house-arrest?” you asked him. He smirked.

    “You and boyfriend both,” he replied.

    “How long are you going to tease about us dating?” you grumped as you returned your attention to the screens in front of you.

    “Until it stops being funny. Blueberry?” he asked, holding the packet out to you. You took one and popped it in your mouth.

    *

    You smirked at Tony passed out over one of the work tables at 3am and lifted him over your shoulder. He didn’t stir even as you carried him from the lab. “Jarvis, lock up?” you asked as you left.

    “Yes, Miss,” the AI replied.

    You carried the unconscious Tony over your shoulder all the way up to the penthouse floor where he and Pepper lived. You knocked on the door and Pepper opened it in her pajamas. “I think this belongs to you,” you told her, indicating the unconscious Tony over your shoulder.

    She smiled brightly and stepped back from the door, opening it wider. “Yes, it does. Can you put him on the bed? He’s hard for me to handle when he’s in that state,” she admitted, gesturing to the Tony draped over your shoulder. You were way more effective at carrying him than she was.

    You hesitated. “Um... I would, but... I need a bit more of an invitation...” you admitted softly. “I can call one of the boys up to help with Tony, instead,” you offered quickly, flushing in embarrassment. You couldn’t enter without an invitation and you didn’t blame her if she didn’t want to invite you in. Stupid vampire rules.

    “Nonsense, I just didn’t know. Come in,” she told you kindly. You stepped over the threshold and followed Pepper to the bed where she wanted Tony. You dumped him on the bed. “He was so happy to find out you weren’t dead. Most people wouldn’t believe it of him, but he had actually kept track of your academic career. He said you were one of the brightest minds to cross his path in years and he took your death hard,”

    “I didn’t know he was keeping track besides your paying my tuition,” you admitted. You’d only seen him the once when he had officially given you the scholarship, and you knew Pepper paid the bills because that’s what she did.

    “There’s not many 14 year olds who apply for the Dreamer’s Scholarship,” she reminded you kindly. You smiled, remembering Tony’s shocked confused expression. He'd read your application obviously, but still hadn’t seemed to want to believe. “He was curious to see what you would make of yourself with that big brain of yours. Are you going to come work at Stark Industries? Tony said he was going to ask you,” she added at your shocked expression.

    You nodded. “I am, though not tomorrow night because of the press conference,”

    “I look forward to seeing you there. Thanks for bringing him home,” she told you warmly. You nodded and said goodbye so she could get back to sleep.

    You wandered back to the main floor and found Loki on your usual couch with a book. “Why are you still awake?” you asked him by way of greeting. It was late. Everyone besides the vampire should be asleep. He smiled warmly at you.

    “I took a nap while you were playing in the lab with Stark,” he admitted and stood to kiss you. “Come with me, I wanted to show you something,” he told you with a grin and took your hand to lead you to the elevator.

    “What are you up to, silly trickster?” you asked with a giggle.

    “You’ll see,” he told you with a smile as you rode up to the roof of the tower at 3am. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pull you close and kissed the top of your head. He was adorable with his little surprise. He took your hand and dragged you out of the elevator like an excited child and you couldn’t help being happy with his infectious joy.

    He led you to the middle of the roof/launch pad where a picnic blanket had been set out. There were candles around it, both on the ground and floating in the air as well as a picnic basket, two glasses of wine and a couple pillows and blankets. “Surprise!” he told you warmly.

    “Loki, it’s wonderful,” you told him. He summoned a zippered hoodie and draped it over your shoulders after you had sat down for your surprise picnic. You looked up at him confused, but pleased by his gallant action.

    “It’s chilly out here,” he explained as you slipped the hoodie on. “The chill doesn’t bother me, perks of being a frost giant,” he added before you could question why he was out here in short sleeves.

    Your picnic was nothing but desserts, but that just made it all the more perfect, sitting under the stars and the full moon, chatting with Loki over deserts and wine. Your wine was spiked, and though you didn’t need the extra blood after having Loki’s earlier, it was still thoughtful of him. You talked for a long time, just enjoying his company and the impromptu surprise picnic. He laid back on the blanket one of the pillows under his head and you laid your head on him as you joined him. He pulled one of the blankets up around you. His fingers ran through your hair as you watched the stars and planes across the night sky.

    You sat up just before dawn. Loki had fallen asleep and was adorable and peaceful. You stroked his long hair and he smiled, automatically cuddling better with you. “Wake up, Loki,” you told him softly and kissed him. You didn’t want to wake him, but it was nearly dawn and you needed to get back inside, or at least under cover.

    “Hmm?” he asked softly.

    “I know it’s early, but you need to wake up,” you told him gently and kissed him again.

    His eyes finally opened and he actually looked a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” he told you quickly. You smiled and kissed him yet again.

    “It’s alright. I fall asleep on you often enough,” you reminded him, teasing. He smiled at that. “I wouldn’t have woken you, but it’s almost dawn...”

    “Of course,” he agreed automatically, understanding that vampires shouldn’t play with the sun.

    “We can still watch the sunrise,” you told him quickly as you both stood and he used magic to clear your picnic. “Just from over there,” you pointed to the awning next to the entrance back into the tower. There would be enough cover until you could duck back inside.

    “Are you sure? We can go inside,” Loki reminded you, worried. You stood up on your toes to kiss him.

    “It’ll be fine. There’s enough coverage,” you reassured him. “I’ve watched the sunrise quite a few mornings,” you added at his concern. You took his hand and led him over to the awning. You stood there with his arm around your shoulders, watching the beautiful sunrise. “It’s beautiful,” you told him as you watched the sky change colors.

    “Yes, my darling, you are,” Loki told you warmly. You looked up at him and saw that he had been watching your joy at the gorgeous view of the sun rising over the city. He leaned down to kiss you in the growing light. You shut your eyes when the light got too bright and hid your face against Loki’s chest. “I’ve got you, you’re safe,” he told you gently, his arm around you to lead you back inside.

    “Thank you, Loki. This was perfect,” you told him, not having the words for just how adorable and perfect your impromptu picnic date had been.

    “It was a wonderful evening indeed, sweetheart,”

    Loki kissed you again when you were safely inside, still bathed in the light of the sun coming through the big windows, but able to open your eyes again since all the windows in the tower had been replaced. It was perfect indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

    “Sorry breakfast is simple,” you apologized to Loki as you stood at the griddle making pancakes. He was watching curiously, but staying out of the way. “I was 18 when I died and didn’t learn how to cook much before that. Mom and I used to make pancakes almost every Sunday, which is the only reason I know how to make them,” you admitted.

    “18? That is but a child,” Loki protested, horrified.

    You scoffed and rolled your eyes before you remembered. “Sorry, I forgot, by life expectancy equivalencies... I was around 900 by your standards,” you clarified quickly, doing the math in your head. He nodded, accepting that and seemed impressed with your quick math skills.

    “Still a young maiden and much too young to have your future ripped from you,” he said softly, kissing the top of your head.

    “I won’t disagree on that point,” you replied and handed him the giant plate of pancakes. “Can you put these on the table?” He nodded and went to do just that while you plated the sausages. He came back in to get plates and silver wear and you followed him with the plate of sausages.

    “You never told me how you died,” he prompted once you had sat down to eat.

    You hesitated. It wasn’t a story you wanted to tell, but he was curious, and Loki, and really, he deserved to know. “Will you answer a question for me first? I’ve been meaning to ask...” he nodded. “The day the team destroyed the seethe, they found out I was a vampire after the battle and argued for a long time with SHIELD over what to do with me, since I’d helped them, but it was Thor who finally convinced SHIELD to give me to the team. Which was admittedly after I said something in exasperated temper. I’m not surprised he saved me. I’m surprised he was... crying... while he did it,”

    “What did you say?” Loki asked gently.

    You flushed, embarrassed because your words had been unkind. “‘If I’m for the axe, then for mercy’s sake, just swing it,’” you repeated shyly. It hadn’t been one of your proudest moments.

    Loki winced. “Ouch, darling. Yes, that would be one of the few things for you to say that would get that response from the oaf,”

    “I didn’t _mean_ to make him cry,” you protested.

    He gave you a reassuring smile. “I know, sweetheart. To answer your question: yes, I know why Thor had that reaction. During my trial after the events in New York I said those exact same words to Odin in a fit of temper. Thor was there and saw it and hasn’t forgotten his fear that I would be killed for my actions, despite the fact that I was not acting on my own free will,”

    “Oh...no wonder he was crying...” you pondered that and realized your words really hadn’t been kind to remind him of his brother, but there had been no way for you to know. You wouldn’t be doing that again, though. He was still watching you expectantly, he’d given you your answer, so it was only fair that you answer his question. “You know I graduated high school at 14, like 700 to you,” again you did the math in your head. “Most humans graduate at 18 and either go on to a job or to further education, which costs a _lot_ of money,” he nodded, keeping up with the story so far. “I got a full-ride scholarship thanks from Stark to attend college. I didn’t exactly have a normal high school or college experience since I was so much younger than the rest of the students. I went on exactly one date in college,”

    “Which is a good thing,” Loki snarled. “Adult men should have no interest in a child in their presence,”

    You rolled your eyes. “I was 14, a teenager, not a child, but yes, legal adults _should_ have no interest in an underage girl. I had no interest in them anyway, I was busy collecting degrees like Pokemon cards,” he gave you a look and you shook your head; you’d explain the reference later. “Anyway, my first an only date was when I was 18, my chem lab partner begged me to go on a double date with her, since her date’s friend needed a date for that night. She said he was 21, 1,050 or so to you, a reasonable age difference and we were going to dinner. It _should_ have been perfectly safe. Needless to say it wasn’t. He was perfectly polite, charming, flattering and I was a stupid naive 18 year-old who’d never dated. I did _everything_ by the book and he still managed to drug my drink and steal me away, telling my chem partner I’d had too much wine and he was taking me home. I’d had soda all night. He took me straight to the queen of the seethe and she turned me that very night. He was a vampire and had been sent to get me. I never did find out how the seethe found out about my magic, but that’s why they chose me,” you explained. The story came out slowly, you hadn’t wanted to tell it, or remember. That vampire had been kind that night, had given you your first kiss while you pretended to be more grown-up and experienced than you were so you wouldn’t embarrass yourself. You never should have agreed to that double-date, but had had no reason to reject it at the time. There’d been no way for you to know.

    “You are not stupid for being tricked, naive perhaps, but not stupid. Especially considering your academic achievements,” Loki told you kindly. You gave him a small smile.

    “I know, but I still go through the what-ifs,”

    “Which is only natural,”

    You nodded and looked for something to change the subject. “Can you get the dishes? I need to get something from one of the twelve-thousand tool boxes spread around this place,” Loki nodded, obviously wondering what you were up to, but didn’t question your change of topic. You’d talked enough about how you’d died for one day. “Great! Meet you in the living room.” You grabbed the good toolbox from under the sink and settled on your spot on the couch. Loki joined you a moment later.

    “What are you up to, sweetheart?” he asked. You silently took the arm that had the Stark tech device on it and flipped the device over, examining it. “Y/N...” his voice was a warning.

    “Trust me,” you told him and reached into the toolbox absently. You held his hand in your lap with one hand while you reached for the tools you needed.

    “Darling...” he tried again.

    “Hush,” you scolded lightly and got to work on the tricky piece of tech. He huffed and sighed, but realized that you weren’t going to give up from whatever you were up to. You pulled out a small Jarvis screen from your pocket and scanned the device on Loki’s wrist. It shocked you when you set the screwdriver in place. “Stop that,” you scolded it. It sparked again while you were working and you glared at it. “I said stop it,” you glared at it and Loki chuckled at you. A few screws, some shocks, and a well-placed shock to the device and it finally released from Loki’s wrist. “Ta-da!” you announced as you removed it.

    “Weren’t you specifically told _not_ to do that?” he asked, worried for you.

    “That’s the other surprise. We’re officially off of house arrest according to Stark,” you told him with a grin. “I thought I’d do the honors,” you indicated the restraint device.

    “That is excellent news indeed.” You could see that his mind was already whirling with ideas and plans and you wondered what he was up to.

    “Are we doing magic lessons this morning?” you asked, distracting him from whatever he was up to, especially since you were sure you’d end up on whatever mischief he was planning. “I’m not pressing for lessons, I just want to get to bed at a reasonable hour so I’m actually awake for the press conference this evening,” you added quickly. You didn’t want to seem like you were using him for his abilities.

    “You’re actually being reasonable for once?” he teased and laughed. You stuck your tongue out at him. “And don’t be so shy, little one, I am the one who offered to teach you, and I appreciate that you not only wish to learn, but wish to actually go to bed at a reasonable hour,” he reminded you and so the lesson of the day began, which looked boring to the team when they walked through to get breakfast and saw you sitting and staring at each other with power shimmering around you as the only warning that you were playing with magic. But telepathy was boring to watch, though useful to master.

    Loki broke off the connection. “Well done, darling,” he told you warmly and kissed you lightly. You smiled at the praise.

    “Hey, Tinkerbell, any idea how I ended up in my room last night, last thing I remember were were in the lab?” Tony asked when the power stopped shimmering in the living room.

    “I carried you to bed. Pepper let me in,” you replied and hid a yawn behind your hand. “Speaking of bed, I should go find mine,” you told them a bit apologetically. You hated being on the opposite schedule as the rest of the team. Usually you stayed up later and only napped for a couple of hours when the sun was brightest, but you needed real sleep occasionally, and the press conference seemed important. You stood and started to lean down to kiss Loki, but he was standing as well.

    “I’ll walk you,” Loki told you.

    “Loki, I can-”

    “I will walk you,” he interrupted more firmly. You sighed. Overprotective male.

    “Thor, your brother is incorrigible,” you informed Thor with mock grumpiness. He boomed his laughter.

    “My brother is a gentleman,” Thor corrected you jovially.

    You laughed and took Loki’s hand to let him walk you up to bed. You let him into your suite so he could see that there were no intruders for himself. He stopped outside your bedroom door and kissed you. “If you wake before dusk, I will likely be at the sanctum,” he told you so you wouldn’t worry about him if he wasn’t here. “I know you have the range to reach me if you need me,” he meant telepathically. You’d spent the morning working on your telepathy, so he knew exactly how strong your powers were now.

    “Or you could actually take your phone with you,” you teased. You’d shown him how to use the phone weeks ago.

    He inclined his head. “Also a valid option,” he replied warmly. “Sleep well, darling,” he bid you. You stood up on your toes to kiss him again.

    “Goodnight, Loki,” you told him and slipped into your bedroom with its blackout curtains to crawl into bed and get some sleep.

    *

    You jolted awake to intruders in your suite and jumped to your feet to see who they were. When you opened your bedroom door, you found Nat and Clint in your sitting room. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” Clint told you by way of greeting. You glanced at the light through the window and saw the sun was setting.

    “No problem. I’d have been up soon anyway. What are you guys doing here?” you asked. It was unlike anyone to barge into your room, everyone else’s rooms, besides Bruce’s seemed to be fair game.

    “We came to help you get ready for the press conference and the party afterwards,” Nat explained. It was then you saw that she was wearing a dress and Clint had on a button-down shirt and dress pants. “Figured an 18 year old bookworm didn’t have a lot of experience with press conferences,” she continued.

    “Thanks, I have _no_ idea what to wear. Never been to a press conference, or whatever this kind of party is,” you whined and led her to your bedroom so she could help you find something. You turned on the lights and drew back the blackout curtains so she could see and she dug through your closet to look for something. Clint turned on your TV in the other room. “Why is he here?” you asked, while Nat shooed you into the shower.

    “He used to work in the circus and is a savant when it comes to doing hair and makeup. Well, actually your boyfriend is best at doing hair, but Clint is a close second,” Nat explained, calling her answer into the bathroom where you were grabbing a quick shower. When you were out and dry, Nat handed you a gorgeous cap-sleeved floor length dress. It was elegant and beautiful.

    “When did we buy that?” you asked, looking over the beautiful dress, dressed in nothing but a robe at the moment.

    “I may have stolen your measurements and had it bought for you,” she replied with an innocent smile. “You needed nicer things than jeans and t-shirts, despite what Stark says. Besides, boyfriend will like the dress,” she added with a smirk.

    “You guys are going to tease forever, aren’t you?” you asked as Nat sat you in a chair in front of your dresser.

    “Clint! You’re up!” she called. “And we’re only going to tease for awhile,” she told you warmly. “We don’t get a lot of new gossip around here,”

    You sighed. “You _do_ realize this is my first relationship ever, right?” you grumbled. Their teasing wasn’t helping you be less nervous. “And we’ve had all of one date, and it was a one 3am picnic date at that,”

    “He’s been courting you since the first day he thought he was being sneaky going downstairs to visit you,” Nat told you too patiently while Clint came in and got to work on your hair. She was right, Loki knew you well after your months of friendship. He also knew you hadn’t dated, so he’d be careful and wouldn’t push. In record time your hair and makeup were done. Your hair was in an elegant knot of some variety at the nape of your neck. It was soft and gorgeous. The makeup wasn’t overdone, but made you look at least a couple years older. Clint vanished after you and Nat complimented his handiwork. You dressed in the floor length gown and Nat passed you a pair of heels to go with it. You barely recognized yourself in the mirror when you actually remembered the damn thing was there and looked at Nat and Clint’s handiwork. “C’mon, the rest of the boys are waiting for us downstairs,” Nat told you kindly and linked her arm with yours to walk with you from your suite. You laughed and walked with her and Clint downstairs.

    The rest of the boys were waiting in the living room for you, all of them in suits. Even Clint shrugged on a suit jacket. “Ladies, you both look beautiful this evening,” Thor greeted you warmly.

    The rest of the boys were quick to agree, though you got a snarky “You _can_ wear a dress,” from Stark. You stuck your tongue out at him.

    “Yes, I’m not entirely a grease monkey,” you replied. Loki stepped over to you looking ridiculously handsome in an extremely well-fitting suit. He took your hand and bowed over it to kiss your knuckles.

    “You look lovely tonight, sweetheart,” he greeted you warmly.

    “You clean up nicely yourself,” you replied and leaned up to kiss him. You didn’t have to work so hard at it when you were wearing heels. The rest of the boys were fighting over who was escorting Nat. Cap won due to anxiety appearing in public for these kind of events and hated having women throw themselves at him, so Nat often played decoy for him. Tony was escorting Pepper for obvious reasons, so he’d been out of the competition to begin with.

    You all piled into the elevator, which was too small to hold so many people, especially big people like Cap and Thor. Loki pulled you to him and held you safely from getting squished. You looked up at him gratefully and kissed his cheek, safe in the circle of his arms. You smirked at everyone vying for position where they wouldn’t get squashed.

    There was a limo waiting for your group right outside the tower. The boys climbed in first so you, Nat, and Pepper would have less sliding to do across the seats. Cap went over the plan with everyone while you rode to the press conference. It would be simple enough so you didn’t worry over it. The press was already waiting when your limo pulled up. The ladies stepped out first and waited for your escorts. Cap stepped out first and Nat placed her arm in his. You could see his anxiety calm with Nat playing decoy for him. Tony was out next and he and Pepper walked together with years of practice evident in their movements. Loki was last out, since tonight was his announcement. He offered you his arm and you placed your hand on it, nervous. This was beyond your skill set.

    “Don’t fret, love,” Loki told you softly as you followed the others into the building. “We’re not announcing you as anything more than my girlfriend. No one will find out what you are. If anyone presses for information, you work at Stark Industries and work on the Avengers’ weapons in the lab in the tower,” he reminded you of your made-up back-story. You nodded.

    “I know, but if I fall in these heels, I’m taking you down with me,” you warned. You _hated_ heels, but couldn’t wear flats without looking like a child, especially not to an event like this.

    He laughed. “Then I shall just have to make sure you don’t fall,” he replied warmly and somehow his arm was more supportive under your hand. You smiled up at him, reassured by his presence. Besides, he would be the one in the spotlight. You were keeping women from throwing themselves at him due to how hot he was in that suit, and he was showing you off, that was all.

    You all stepped up on the stage. Tony kissed Pepper before she stepped off to the side, not part of the events either. Cap and Nat took their places up by the podium and the boys followed, including Tony once he got his kiss from Pepper. The press was loving the kiss too, you saw. Loki kissed you in the same spot before you separated so you went to stand next to Pepper and he joined the other actual Avengers. The actual press conference was short and boring, just Cap announcing that Loki was joining the team, New York wasn’t his fault, and he was most definitely an ally.

    Questions would come during the party after and Cap had warned you and Loki both to be on your best behavior answering them. You were hounded by press during the party, but they had spread out to question the entire team, so it wasn’t too awful. You wandered the party, your hand on Loki’s arm and let him handle most of the questions. He was overly polite to the reporters and was really good at giving them non-answers. Silver-tongue indeed.

    You both stopped short when you ran into Doctor Strange. He looked you over suspiciously. “Doctor,” you greeted him warily, hoping he wouldn’t call you on the fact that you were currently very much not blind.

    “Y/N, Loki,” he replied, though gave you a questioning expression. “Your blindness miraculously cleared up?” he asked, disapproving of faking a handicap.

    “The sun went down,” you replied. He looked shocked.

    “So the rumors are true?” he demanded, glaring at you. Loki took a step forward, easing you behind him.

    “What rumors?” Loki snarled.

    “That the Avengers somehow have a vampire working for them,” Strange explained softly so your conversation wouldn’t be overheard. You grabbed Loki’s arm to keep him from lunging forward and killing Strange to keep your secret.

    “Yes, it’s true. Please, don’t tell anyone. The team all knows and I’m not a danger to them,” you told him quickly, making the decision to trust the sorcerer. He’d claimed to be an ally and Loki hadn’t called him on the lie, so it must have been true. Strange looked like he wanted to argue, but finally nodded.

    “I won’t tell, but I would like to know more about the...species,” he told you. Of course, he was a big-brain too, and wanted to know as much as he could about everything.

    You nodded. “Alright, but not tonight,”

    He nodded. “Tonight we both pretend to be normal humans,” you nodded your agreement and went your separate ways, dragging Loki with you toward the bar to get something to drink.

    “Brother, I brought mead from home for the party for us,” Thor called as he joined you at the bar. Loki looked excited.

    “How in Valhalla did you manage that?” he asked as the bartender poured three wine glasses of the stuff. “Careful, love, this is stronger than Midgardian alcohol... can you even get drunk?” he asked as you picked up your glass and sipped carefully on the delicious honey mead.

    “No idea,” you replied. “Haven’t actually tried.” You’d been 18 when you died and hadn’t had much alcohol outside of Yarbarah since you’d been turned. The ID Nat made you said that you were 21, so you didn’t feel bad about drinking now.

    “Just be careful,” Loki advised. You nodded, and weren’t planning on being stupid.

    “This is delicious,” you told them both.

    “I brought it back with me after I visited home last time,” Thor explained. He had come home with a huge bag of stuff from Asgard from a short visit to check in at home.

    Nat came up behind you and touched your back. “I’m going to go powder my nose. Are you coming?” she asked over protectively. You nodded and kissed Loki’s cheek, handing him your drink to watch.

    “We’ll be back in a minute,” you told him. He raised an eyebrow, not understanding the euphemism it seemed.

    /Women don’t go to the restroom alone in public events like this. Powdering one’s nose is a euphemism for visiting the restroom/ you explained telepathically. He nodded to indicate he’d heard you and you linked your arm with Nat’s to find the ladies’ room.

    On your way back, a reporter cornered you and started pestering you about how you’d met Loki, what it was like dating the famous super-villain, all sorts of annoying questions, trying to get a spin about how Loki was evil, which you weren’t giving him. All of your answers were about how he was a perfect gentleman.

    You tapped Loki’s mind telepathically and he casually made his way over to you. At least he appeared casual. “There you are, darling,” he greeted you and handed you your drink back as he kissed your cheek. “I was afraid you’d gotten lost,”

    “Sorry, Loki, I got held up,” you indicated the reporter, who suddenly lost interest in questioning you and rushed off to bother someone else. “Thanks,” you told Loki when he was gone.

    “Of course, sweetheart. Shall I kill him for bothering you?” he asked pleasantly, teasing since the reporter hadn’t actually done anything.

    “I don’t think that would make a good impression on the mortals,” you replied with a smile.

    “It would make an excellent impression for them to leave you alone,” he replied just as pleasantly.

    “Loki...” your tone was a warning.

    He sighed. “Very well, he can survive. Tonight. Because I’d much rather dance with you,” he told you with a smirk. Your mead was gone and you vanished the glass back to the bar.

    “I don’t know how to dance,” you admitted sheepishly.

    “Then I shall just have to teach you,” he replied warmly and took your hand to lead you out on the dance floor. He patiently showed you the basic steps, then took your right hand in his left and placed your hand on his shoulder. “Fear not, love. All you have to do is follow,” his voice was reassuring and he began the dance. You managed to follow his lead and smiled when you realized it was fun. He was an extremely strong lead and could compensate for any mistakes you made. All you had to do was not fall on your ass or step on his toes and you somehow managed to avoid doing either. “Thank you for the dance, my lady,” Loki bid you when the song had ended and he bowed over your hand again to kiss your knuckles. You dipped an impudent curtsy in reply.

    “Thank you for teaching me,” you replied.

    “Have you eaten anything tonight?” Loki asked as you made your way off the dance floor.

    You shook your head, but knew he wasn’t talking about the hors d'oeuvres. “Not since our picnic this morning. I’ll be fine until we get home,” you reminded him firmly. You weren’t _that_ weak that you needed blood every couple hours. He gave you a look. “I’m fine, I promise,” you told him. He inclined his head and let your reassurance stand.

    It was nearly dawn when the stupid party ended. You were getting more and more anxious the closer it got to dawn, since you weren’t at home with the safe windows. You wondered how the party could have lasted all night, but it was one of Tony’s shindigs, so of course it had. Most everyone was drunk by this point, suit jackets had long been ditched and ties had been loosened, the remaining women had lost their heels in a pile by the door. Your heels were among them, and you were wearing Loki’s suit jacket over your dress.

    When your anxiety got too bad, when dawn got too close, Loki sat you on a couch in the corner of the room. “Calm down, love,” he told you.

    “It’s almost dawn,” you told him, a hint of panic in your tone. You’d been expecting this party to end hours ago.

    “I know. Stay here, the light won’t reach this corner of the room. You’re safe,” he told you kindly. “I’ll go remind Stark that dawn is coming.” You clutched onto his hand, nervous. You didn’t want to be out in public past dawn. Four years of instilled fear of the sun was hard to break. You _could_ be out in the sun, but it was unpleasant and terrifying without proper preparations.

    “Loki,” you said softly.

    “I know, sweetheart. There’s still time before dawn,” he reminded you and kissed your forehead. Thor walked past, looking concerned at the scene.

    “Is everything alright?” he asked.

    “Dawn is coming,” Loki replied, since you still weren’t loosening your grip on his hand, weren’t letting him leave you alone, even to help. “It is making my lady anxious to be so far from home with sunrise so close,”

    Thor nodded. “Come on, we’ll go get the others and go home.” You couldn’t teleport home and draw attention to something being wrong. You didn’t want that kind of attention with the press still being here sniffing around for stories besides that Tony liked to party all night. You stood again and wrapped both your arms around Loki’s, nervous and anxious and scared without your parasol, sunscreen, and blackout glasses. You weren’t prepared to be in the sun and you were _scared_. You’d been fine until it got too close to dawn.

    “Shh, love, you’re safe. We’re not going to let anything happen to you,” Loki reassured you again. Nat and Clint both looked worried when they saw you, though you were trying to look not nearly as afraid as you felt.

    “What’s wrong?” Nat asked softly, then checked the time. “Shit. We should’ve stopped Tony’s stupid party hours ago. Why didn’t Pepper-?” Pepper was asleep on one of the couches. She was Tony’s impulse control. “Oi, Stark, time to end the party,” Nat called to boos from the drunken guests and press. “Boys, get Y/N to the limo. We’ll be there shortly,” Nat barked the order. Thor, Loki, and Clint walked with you back to the limo as the sun was beginning to rise.

    “Loki, they don’t know-” you whined and clutched tighter to his arm, afraid of seeming even more monstrous. Afraid of the sun and being blind among the press and team.

    “Darling, listen to me. You’re safe. I promise, you’re safe with us. The team is not going to look down on your for the sun draining you when this party lasting this long is Tony’s fault. They aren’t going to look down on you for being blind in sunlight,” Loki told you firmly as he led you to the limo. You heard surprised noises from Thor and Clint. They hadn’t known still.

    “Brother, the press cannot see us in here, get your lady home,” Thor told him when he’d climbed into the limo after you. The windows were darkened and the press couldn’t see in.

    Loki nodded and with a shimmer of magic you were safely in the sitting room of your suite. You wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck. “Shh, love, shh, we’re home. You’re safe,” he told you as he rubbed your back, held you while you shook from nerves and anxiety. Loki’s magic shimmered over the pair of you and you were back in pajamas, your hair loose and makeup gone. He swept you up into his arms, despite your soft whimper of protest, and carried you into your bedroom. He set you gently on your bed and closed the blackout curtains again. “There, love, it’s safe,” he promised you and joined you on the bed, holding you safe in his arms in the dark room until you could finally relax. It took awhile before you could relax, before you could get it through your stupid brain that the sun couldn’t reach you and hurt you here. Panic attacks were illogical most of the time.

    “I’m sorry,” you murmured sleepily, emotionally exhausted by the panic attack when he had finally ended. You shouldn’t have had a panic attack over the sun.

    “It’s alright. We all should have gotten you home hours ago,” Loki told you and kissed your forehead. “You should get some sleep, sweetheart,” he started to move to get up from the bed, to let you sleep.

    “You’re leaving?” you asked softly.

    “It would be...improper...” he started, though you wondered why he was suddenly worried about propriety, and realized he was probably intending on sleeping too, and didn’t want to invite himself to sleep in a lady’s bed. You scrambled to follow him off the bed, not wanting to be alone. He sighed in loving exasperation and pushed you back onto the bed. “Fine, I’ll stay, at least until you fall asleep,” he promised and settled back on the bed, holding you safely in his arms, rubbing your back, running his fingers through your hair, and whispering soothing words and old poems in a language you didn’t know, until you finally calmed properly and fell asleep in his arms.

    “I love you, sweetheart,”

    Was that real or your imagination talking?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Writer stayed up too late finishing this chapter. Proofing will come later

    There was a soft knock on your bedroom door. “Lady Y/N are you still awake?” Thor’s voice as the door cracked open. “I was looking for- Loki, you’re here!”

    “Shh, I finally got her calm,” Loki told Thor softly, as he carefully extricated himself from under you, laying your head on the pillow he’d been reclining against. It smelled like him now and that made you smile.

    “Hmm?” you weren’t really awake, but still managed to ask.

    “Shh, love,” he told you softly while you curled yourself around the pillow that smelled like him. He chuckled at your adorableness and pulled the blanket up over you. He went over to the door. “What’d you need, oaf?” Loki asked Thor sourly.

    “The team wished to learn more about Lady Y/N’s condition, especially considering this morning’s events,” Thor explained softly, or at least less booming than usual.

    “And they wish to do this now?” Loki surprised. You sat up slowly, their words rousing you, though you still held the pillow that smelled like Loki in your lap, wrapped in your arms.

    “They do. Are you up to talking to the others?” Thor asked you kindly.

    You nodded and stood from your bed. “As long as they don’t expect me to wear real clothes. And give me a minute to heat up something to eat,”

    “Everyone else is in their pajamas too. And drinking coffee in an effort to repel hangovers,” Thor explained. You nodded again while Loki growled that they should let you sleep.

    You huffed. “You guys should head on down, I’ll join you in a minute,” they both gave you a look. You sighed and rolled your eyes. It’s my understanding that everyone who isn’t a vampire thinks the smell of warm blood is less than appealing first thing in the morning. In fact, it’s been called vomit-inducing at any time of the day,” you reminded them and shoved them both from the room so you could heat up a coffee mug of blood in peace. You didn’t want them whining about the smell of microwaved blood and they shouldn’t be able to smell it from the mug alone.

    You joined them in the hall a minute later, clutching your coffee mug and trying to hide the contents of it from them. They _knew_ what you were drinking, but you still didn’t want to be obvious about it. The rest of the team was waiting downstairs, looking worse for the wear from the sheer amount of booze they’d consumed during the course of the night. Thor was correct that they were all in their pajamas, sitting on pillows on the floor around the largest coffee table with mugs of coffee.

    You took a seat on the floor, but apart from the others, your back against one of the couches. “You can join us,” Nat beckoned you closer.

    “You guys are already hung over, you don’t want to smell this,” you lifted up your mug to indicate its contents and sipped on it. “I don’t want to have to clean up puke,” you reminded them sourly. Somehow it would end up being your fault and you’d have to clean up the mess, which you didn’t particularly feel like doing.

    “Don’t mention puke,” Clint growled and banged his head on the table. You laughed and Loki folded himself on the ground beside you. You gave him a look and set your mug aside.

    “No need for that, darling,” he told you kindly. He rolled his eyes when you hesitated to pick the mug back up. “Sweetheart, we’re not stupid. Except maybe Stark,” Tony growled, but goodnaturedly. “We all know what’s in the mug. No use being coy,”

    “I generally don’t advertise it,” you reminded him, shy, sheepish, a little grumpy at being called out about it.

    “We’re aware,” Nat told you kindly. You sighed and picked the mug back up, cradling it as you sipped on it. Somehow you were slowly urged to the table with the others, and you didn’t quite know how they got you to agree to join them. It may have had something to do with you sitting in Loki’s lap, in the circle of his legs as he sat cross-legged on the ground, his arms wrapped around you, your back against his chest. You should have been embarrassed to be sitting in your boyfriend’s lap in front of the entire team a whole like three days after you’d started officially dating? You had issues keeping track of the days with your insane schedule. But though it’d only been a few days, Loki had been your best friend beforehand and it was just so comfortable that it’d somehow felt like you’d always been together. So you enjoyed his presence, his strong arms around you.

    “Tinkerbell, I’m so sorry about the party. I never should have let it go that late. I completely forgot you had to be home by dawn,” Tony started and you saw the grief in his expression.

    “It’s alright, Stark. No harm was done,” you told him.

    “We’ve already reminded Stark that he’s the dumbest smart person ever,” Nat told you with a grin. “And should remember that the _vampire_ shouldn’t be out in the daylight,”

    “But you went to see Strange at noon,” Cap protested.

    “Only because I had Loki to come with me,” you explained and then proceeded to tell them about the thick layer of sunscreen, layers of clothes, parasol, and the fact that you were blind in the sunlight.

    You stayed up talking with the team until everyone nodded off around the coffee table. Thor insisted that it was common after one of Tony’s parties. Even Loki had nodded off, leaning backwards against the chair at his back, his head resting (in a manner he would deny to his dying breath) on Thor’s shoulder. You curled yourself more comfortably in his arms and joined the napping party.

    *

    “Get dressed Tinkerbell, we’re going to work after dinner,” Tony told you and tossed you an ID badge for Stark Industries. You bounced in excitement, kissed Loki quickly, and ran upstairs to get dressed. “Jeans are fine!” Tony called after you, amusement in his voice. You remembered before you got on the elevator that you had magic and Loki had taught you the useful clothes spell, so you donned a pair of jeans and a Buffy the Vampire Slayer t-shirt that may or may not have lived in the closet of your childhood home.

    “Buffy, really?” Clint asked, eyeing your shirt with a smirk.

    You grinned. “It was a great show. And the vampires on it are _so_ ridiculous. Did you see their stupid forehead bumps when they go into their vampire forms?” you laughed.

    “Angel or Spike?” Nat asked. You raised an eyebrow, surprised she knew the show.

    “Angel, hands down,” you replied.

    “Do I even want to know?” Loki asked as he helped you get the silverware and plates to set the table.

    “It’s an old TV show I was obsessed with as a kid, about a cheerleader who ends up becoming a vampire slayer,”

    “And it is ironic that you still care for the show given your condition?” Loki surmised. You nodded.

    “Stark, do you have the DVDs?” you asked while you set the table with Loki.

    “We’ve got the digital,” he replied. So instead of eating at the table like civilized people, you sat around the living room so you could watch the first episode while you ate dinner.

    After dinner, Tony drove the two of you to Stark Industries. He gave you the tour and free reign of the labs and basically whatever you wanted to do research-wise. You didn’t even have to come in to the real labs and could work from the tower most of the time. He did want you to come by occasionally to help out with his and Bruce’s projects, but really you would have regardless. No one cared what hours you worked or how many, and your salary was...more than generous. “I know you don’t do hugs,” you told him. He quickly nodded agreement. You summoned a bottle of fancy booze and two glasses. “Better show of appreciation?” you asked. He grinned like a kid in a candy store. Or a Tony Stark in the alcohol store.

    “You know me so well,” he told you brightly and did the honors of pouring the drinks. You got to work with him in one of the labs, working on one of the arc reactors, and designs on making it smaller. You smiled when an alarm went off on the phone in Tony’s pocket.

    “Mr. Stark, there is one hour left before dawn,” Jarvis announced after the alarm got both of your attention.

    “Thanks, J. C’mon Tinkerbell, time to go home. You can come play in the lab whenever you want,” Tony told you kindly.

    “Need me to drive?” You asked. Tony’d had a few drinks while you were working. He tossed you the keys. “Smart man,” you teased and walked out of the building with him to his super fast car in his designated spot outside of the lab.

    “Oh, there’s a drawer of car-keys in the kitchen. The cars are up for grabs for whoever wants or needs to borrow one,” Tony explained as you made sure he was safely in the super fast car. You got in the driver’s seat and fought the instinct to see just how fast the car could go. You’d never driven anything so fancy. You’d had an ancient Toyota for your car in high school and college. This thing was _fast_ and you weren’t even trying. “Go for it, it’s a straight stretch of highway and you know you want to,” Tony urged.

    “That seems like a terrible idea. We’ll get pulled over,” you replied pragmatically.

    “Step on it, Tinkerbell. Live a little! If we get pulled over, I’ll pay for it,” he replied, tipsier than someone you should have listened to. With a laugh of delight, you stepped on the gas and the car sped joyously down the open stretch of highway. You’d never felt anything like how fast that car could go and it didn’t feel like it was even trying.

    Predicatably, your fun was stopped by a cop pulling you over. “Tony, just sit there and shut up,” you told him firmly, dropping the illusions over your eyes.

    “What are you-?” he asked as the cop walked up to the car.

    “Shut up,” you hissed.

    “Do you know why I pulled you over?” the cop asked, looking down at your innocent smile. He wasn’t wearing a body cam or sunglasses, since it was night. Lucky you.

    “You are giving me a warning,” you told him firmly, looking into his eyes with your glowing vampire gaze.

    “I-” he stopped and looked confused.

    You focused harder on vampire mind tricks. “You are giving me a warning,” you told him again, keeping his gaze and thanking all the gods that Tony was doing as you said and shutting the fuck up.

    “I’m giving you a warnign this time. Drive more carefully, miss. Have a good evening.” the cop finally said and went back to his car.

    “What was that?” Tony asked as you carefully got back on the road.

    “Jedi mind tricks,” you replied sourly. “These are not the droids you’re looking for and all that,” you added. “Sorry, playing with mind tricks makes me grumpy. I don’t like doing that to the humans, but he was going to be an issue,”

    “Good call,” Tony replied, and wisely stayed quiet for the rest of the trip home. “Your eyes are glowing,” he commented when you on the elevator back upstairs.

    “Shit, sorry. I forgot,” you waved your hand over them to throw the illusion back in place. “They glow at night, moreso when I’m playing with mind tricks,” you explained. Stark nodded and wasn’t surprised when you got off the elevator at the main floor where you could spend the morning with Loki.

    *

    “Nat, the last time I was on a real date, I died. Literally,” you whined at Nat an evening a couple weeks later. Loki was taking you out for a proper date, though you didn’t know what the evening entailed. He had apparently told Nat enough, since she had picked out a cute dress for you to wear. Clint was doing your hair in elegant curls down your shoulders, the front held back away from your face someone in a way that looked gorgeous.

     _“I’m going to owe you guys a ton if you keep doing my hair and makeup all the time,” you’d whined at them, but they both insisted that it was fun and they enjoyed it._

    “You’ll be fine. It’s Loki. Despite popular believe, he’s a sweetie, at least when it comes to you. You know he’s not going to hurt you. It’s an evening out of the tower with your best friend if that makes you feel better,” Nat reminded you kindly.

    “It’s a date,” you reminded her, still worried. It was understandable. You had died on your first and only date.

    “With your already established boyfriend. You’ve had dates around the tower, and been out of the tower together. He didn’t want to scare you by calling any of those things dates, even though they were. This is just the first time he’s _calling_ it a date,” Clint told you patiently. You’d had plenty of picnics on the roof of the tower, movie nights, and had even gone out to the real movies with Loki. But Clint was right, Loki had been careful not to call any of those things dates. “There, you’re done. We should get out of here before he shows up. You know he’ll be prompt,”

    “Have fun!” Nat told you brightly as Clint grabbed her arm to drag her from your rooms, despite her protests that she wanted to stay and watch. She insisted it was her job to make sure you were safe on your date. Clint huffed and dragged her harder. At least their antics got you to laugh.

    There was a knock on your suite’s door promptly at seven when Loki said he’d pick you up, ridiculous though that notion was when you lived across the hall from him. You opened the door to find him standing on the other side in a perfectly, probably magically, tailored suit, holding a bouquet of roses. “You look lovely, sweetheart,” Loki greeted you warmly and handed you the bouquet. The second you touched them, they reappeared in a vase and floated from your arms to the coffee table in your sitting room.

    “You clean up nicely yourself,” you replied with a smile. This part was easy. This was Loki, your silly friend who told you equally silly things like how lovely you looked. You stepped out into the hall and greeted Loki properly with a light kiss. He smiled and summoned a jacket and helped you slip it on.

    “Shall we?” he asked and offered you his arm. You placed your hand on his arm and walked with him to the elevator and down to the garage. You started to pull your keys from your purse, assuming you were driving, but Loki produced a set of his own.

    “When did you learn how to drive?” you asked as he opened the car door for you.

    “A couple of weeks ago. It seemed like a useful skill,” Loki told you when he’d gotten in the driver’s seat. You watched him drive, but he was careful and good at it, just like everything else, so you let it be and stopped questioning his skills.

    “So, what adventure have you planned for us tonight?”

    “Nothing extravagant, I’m afraid,” Loki told you with a mischievous grin. You rolled your eyes, not beliving that for an instant. His grin just got wider at that. He parked downtown and came around to open your car door for you. He offered you a hand to help you out, which you accepted. Your hand on his arm, he led you to your first destination for the evening.

    “You got us tickets to broadway?” you asked, when he gestured you into one of the buildings. “To see The Lion King? This was my all-time favorite movie as a kid!” you told him, grinning brightly. His smile grew larger at your delight.

    “I thought you’d enjoy it. You seemed to enjoy showing me the movie,” he told you warmly. You’d made him watch the movie with you weeks ago since he’d admitted no one had made him watch it yet. He was also impressed you knew every single line and every song until you’d admitted you and your sister had annoyed your mother to no end watching that movie over and over and over again.

    The show was fantastic and exactly how you’d imagined it would be and you were grinning in delight the entire performance. You caught Loki watching your delight instead of the show more than once.

    You went out after the show for a late dinner at a nearby italian restaurant and discussed the show the entire meal of way too much pasta followed by a giant chocolate dessert mousse cake that you and Loki both moaned over. Loki loved desserts and sweet things. He said you counted on the list of sweet things too.

    He walked you back to your suite at the end of the night after you’d stopped by the living room to let the others know you were home safely. Loki unsurprisingly checked the room for intruders. You were used to his idiosycricies by now and let him check for intruders, or monster, or whatever he thought he’d find in your room that didn’t belong.

    “I hope you had a pleasant evening?” Loki said hesitantly in the hallway in front of your suite’s door once he had cleared your room of threats. He was nervous that the ‘official’ date hadn’t gone well. Adorable nervous Loki.

    You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “It was perfect, thank you, Loki,” you told him brightly. You felt him relax and you dropped back to your feet.

    “You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he told you warmly, reassured by your open and honest reply. He leaned down to kiss you and you met him halfway. The kiss was chaste, but just as perfect as every other kiss. He was the one who broke it, but his lips were still nearly brushing yours when he did. “I love you, Y/N,” he whispered against your lips.

    You were shocked for a moment. Shocked anyone could possibly love a vampire, could love a monster. But he meant it. You heard the truth in his words, heard the conviction when he used your actual name instead of a term of endearment.

    And you realized another truth.

    “I love you too,” you replied just as softly, just as hesitantly, just as nervously.

    An instant later his lips were back on yours and he was holding you tightly against him while your arms wrapped around his neck and for that one instant everything was absolutely right in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofing has gone into the chapter due to sleep Writer.

    You stepped into your bedroom, not to go to sleep since it was midnight, but to change into grungy clothes to go work in the lab. You nearly screamed when the ceiling tile in your bedroom moved out of placed and Clint’s head popped through.

    “Oh thank god it’s you and not boyfriend,” he said as he dropped out of the ceiling to land gracefully on your bedroom floor. Somehow Loki’s new name around the tower seemed to be ‘boyfriend’. He didn’t complain about it, especially when it was used in good humor.

    “Told you he only checks for intruders once,” Nat said from where her feet were coming out of the hole in the ceiling.

    “What the fuck are you two even doing in my ceiling?” you asked, watching as Clint helped Nat down from the ceiling. Though he held her on his shoulders long enough for her to slide the ceiling tile back in place.

    “We wanted to hear how the date went. And know you won’t talk in front of boyfriend,” Nat explained as she sat cross-legged on your bed. “And we _know_ boyfriend always checks your room for intruders before he’ll let you come in, and would throw a fit if we were waiting in here to grill you on the date, so we hid until after he checked the room,” Nat explained. “Now spill, how’d it go?”

    “Fine, I’ll spill. Barton, can you go pretend that bookshelf over there is extremely interesting?” you asked as you reached for the zipper of your dress. Clint did as you said, having no interest in seeing you undressed which was exactly how you wanted it; he was great and a friend, but neither of you had any interest in more. You told them all about your wonderful date after you had changed into your usual jeans and t-shirt. All three of you sat on your bed while you gushed about the date and how wonderful of a time you’d had. They were both estatic that you’d had a good date.

    *

    One evening the team all went out on a mission, which wasn’t atypical. What was unusual was that they were taking Loki with them. You stood next to the elevator with him before he left, while they others were still getting ready. He’d used magic to don his black and greet leather battle armor. The others were slower to get ready. You held him tightly, worried over him.

    “Don’t fret, sweetheart. I’ll be just fine. I have been in plenty of battles before. I can handle a few Hydra agents, which is all we’re dealing with tonight according to the Captain,” Loki told you warmly, though you could hear in his voice that he was glad you cared.

    “I should be going with you. I should be out there helping you,” you told him. He kissed the top of your head.

    “Darling, I love you dearly, but you should most definitely _not_ be coming with us. You’re not a fighter, love. Sure, anyone will when threatened, but you’re not wired or trained to be and there’s nothing wrong with that, though I wish you’d let me or Lady Natasha teach you to defend yourself. You use your skills and that wonderful intellect of yours to help the entire team in other ways. Including upgrading everyone’s weapons,” he reminded you that your project over the last few weeks had been to enhance everyone’s gear somehow. “You’re not shirking or letting anyone down by not coming to fight with us when you don’t know how. Stay here and stay safe. We’ll all be back soon,” Loki told you and kissed you.

    “Tinkerbell, Pepper’s not feeling well. She’s staying up in our room tonight. Jarvis is programmed so that until I get back and tell him otherwise, any elevator trying to go to the upper floors has to stop on this floor for inspection first. Nothing gets past J, but...” Tony didn’t want to come out and make his request, but he trusted the vampire to be able to stop anyone and anything from getting past you.

    “I’ll stay here and make sure no intruders get up to Pepper,” you promised him. Even if you weren’t a trained fighter, a untrained fighter who was vampire would be a match for most intruders. At least enough of one to sound an alarm.

    “Don’t worry, Y/N, we’ll bring boyfriend home in one piece,” Nat teased and Thor grabbed Loki’s arm to drag him with them. You stood up on your toes to kiss Loki one last time before the team dragged him into the elevator for the mission. You were both still laughing at their antics when the elevator doors slid shut.

    You sat on your usual couch and turned a video game on on the huge TV. Tony had tons of games and you started a new save file of a game you’d _sorely_ missed that you’d played way too many times since you originally had it on PS2. The game and it’s wonderful levels of nostalgia took your mind off of worrying about your friends.

    You rushed over to the elevator when you heard it coming up from the ground floor. You didn’t know if it was the team or an intruder, didn’t know if you should try to be prepared to fight. The doors slid open to reveal the team and you let out a sigh of relief until you looked them over as they stepped out of the elevator.

    “You promised you’d be ok!” you fretted over Loki and the cut on his head.

    “Bleeding from a gunshot wound here,” Clint grumbled while you fretted over Loki. You glanced at him.

    “It’s a graze on your arm. Head wounds come first,” you told him firmly.

    “Darling, I’m fine, it’s a scratch,” Loki told you. You rolled your eyes, grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the nearest chair to shove him into it. Damn frost giant was tall. You looked over the wound when he was seated and you could see it properly. The rest of the team was chuckling at the god from Asgard getting dragged around by a tiny pixie of a vampire.

    “This would require stitches if I were human,” you informed him dryly. So much for it’s just a scratch. You checked his eyes for any sign of a concussion, but he was ok on that point. “Lucky for you, I’m not human,”

    “I’m fine, love,” Loki insisted. You rolled your eyes at him again, then turned so your actions would be shielded from the rest of the team and leaned down to lick the gash across his forehead, using vampire magic to close the wound. Unfortunately, it only worked by actually licking the wound, which wouldn’t upset Loki, but might gross out the others. You kissed his forehead.

    “Now, you’re fine,” you told him brightly and left him to go check on the others. Clint was being led to the med room. Everyone else had superficial wounds at best. You followed Clint and Nat into the med room.

    “Kid, are you ok being in here?” Clint asked as you looked over his wound.

    You rolled your eyes at him too. “Geez, Barton. I’m the closest one here to a licensed doctor and have the steadiest hands of anyone in the tower. I’m not going to lose control at the scent of blood,” you added defensively, figuring that was his issue. Really, you were the best one for the job of fixing people up after battles. “I may be a monster, but I’m not _that_ much of a monster,” you grumbled at him. “It’s just a graze,” you confirmed your earlier assessment. “But needs either stitches or magic. Your choice,”

    “I’ve had enough magic today,” Clint growled and started complaining about the battle against mutants that they had just been in. You got the supplies out of the cabinet, cleaned the wound and started work stitching it up.

    “That _is_ impecible work,” Nat commented while you were working.

    You smiled over at her. “Told you, though if he’d let me use magic, it would be healed by now,”

    “Clint’s a simple man. He prefers needles, thread, and pain to things like magic,” Nat teased. You finished stitching up his wound quickly and wrapped a bandage over it just to be extra safe.

    “All done,” you told him.

    “That was surprisingly quick and painless. Looks like the kid stole your job, Tasha,” Clint teased.

    “Tasha?” you asked, looking at Nat who was very particular about what people could call her. You’d finally been upgraded from Natasha to Nat.

    “Only this loon can get away with that particular name,” she told you, but with an affectionate smile aimed at Clint. You opened your mouth to try it, but thought better of that idea. You saw her knowing smirk. She’d known what you’d been up to.

    “Well the loon will be just fine. I’ll check the stitches in a few days. I’m sure you know how to take care of it?” They both nodded. You left them and returned to the living room where the beers were coming out as well as the rest of the pizzas. Everyone seemed to have found pajamas and were settling in to relax after the battle. Loki was already curled up on your couch. “Are you sure you’re ok?” you asked him, looking him over more closely to make sure he was really ok while you stood in front of where he was sitting on the couch.

    He chuckled and wrapped his arms around your waist, hauling you into his lap while you squeeked a protest. “I’m _fine_ , love. Stop fretting,” he told you warmly and settled you more comfortably in his lap. “I’m a god, little vampire. You don’t have to worry about my safety,”

    “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” you told him softly.

    He smiled and kissed you. “I love you too, sweetheart,”

    *

    “Where are you off to?” Loki asked when you grabbed a set of car keys out of the drawer in the kitchen.

    “Stark asked me to come to work and help him with something in the lab,” you replied. It was shortly after sunset. Loki wrapped his arms around you from behind and kissed your neck. “That’s not helping, silly trickster. The sooner I go help the tinman the sooner I can come home and play with you,” you teased.

    “That sounds enjoyable indeed,” Loki purred in your ear. You flushed, realizing how that came out wasn’t exactly how you’d intended. He chuckled and the sound sent a shiver down your spine, as did his breath against your ear. “I didn’t know vampires could flush so, darling,” he teased.

    You laughed and turned to face him. “Obviously we can,” you replied sheepishly. He tilted your chin up with his fingers to kiss you. He kissed you thoroughly and you were breathless when he finally broke the kiss and let your chin go, which was impressive since you didn’t actually need to breathe.

    “Can’t have you forgetting me while you go play in the lab with shellhead,” he told you warmly.

    “Like that would ever happen,” you told him with a bright smile.

    “When is the last time you ate anything?” he asked.

    You actually had to think it over. You’d been busy working in the labs, dating Loki, and building a life with the team. You finally had to shrug. You had issues keeping track of days, they tended to run together when you slept on such an odd schedule.

    Loki sighed in loving exasperation. “That’s what I thought,” his voice was dry.

    “You’re adorable for worrying. I’ll get a glass of Yarbarah when I get to work, ok?” you asked. He finally relented at that, but you saw that he wanted to offer something stronger. You weren’t up to accepting that again. Not after last time. You stood up on your toes to kiss him. “I love you,” you reminded him, brightly.

    “I love you too, sweetheart. I’ll see you when you get home from work.” You had a feeling if you were looking remotely peaky he was going to be insisting you needed something stronger than blood wine.

    You kissed him again, waved with a bright smile, and headed to the elevator to go to work. “Bye, Loki!”

    “Until later, sweetheart,” he replied, equally brightly, warmed as ever by your bubbly personality. It was an odd combination in a vampire and amused everyone to no end.

    *

    You spent a couple hours with Tony in the lab working on a faulty arc reactor that had decided to blow the power to half of the building. You got the power rerouted to one of the backups and worked in the arc reactor lab with Tony.

    “Why does this look like it’s been cut?” you asked Tony, holding up wires that were very important to the proper fuctioning of the arc reactor and very much looked like someone had cut them. Tony came over quickly to look.

    “Because those have been cut,” he replied dryly. “Someone’s been tampering with my equipment,” he growled. You patched the wires quickly while Tony went to the screens to see what Jarvis knew about what may have tampered with the arc reactor. It should have shown up on security footage.

    You heard a clink of metal hitting the tiled floor right as you got the reactor patched and the reactor turned back on, routing the power back properly. You looked over at the noise as you got out from under the arc reactor. It was a metal canister that had fallen and hit the floor. It started hissing, emiting a cloud of noxious-looking and smelling gas. You looked at it confused, wondering why Stark had something like that in the arc reactor room.

    The shape of a man caught your attention on the other side of the big glass wall of the sealed arc reactor room. He was watching the gas, watching you and Stark, and waiting just on the other side of the door of the room. One of his arms looked silver, but your eyes were hazing because of the thick gas, that couldn’t be right.

    You stopped breathing, but Stark was coughing in an instant. He dropped to the ground so he could breathe as the gas filled the sealed room, floating to the ceiling first. You rushed over to him where he was hacking and fighting for air. You had to get him out of here. Now. “Hang on, Stark,” you told him, the gas didn’t hinder your ability to function or speak. He coughed, but nodded. “It’s going to get harder to breathe for a second. Don’t panic,” you added. Before he could answer you grabbed him and threw him over your shoulder. His coughing got worse instantly. You looked for an escape, but there was only one option. The man was standing outside the door, waiting for either you to come out or for you and Stark to be out of comission so he could come in after you. You weren’t going to be put out of commision from a little gas, but Stark was.

    So you ran for the glass window as far from the man as you could and burst through it, using the shoulder that wasn’t currently holding an unconscious Tony Stark to break the glass. You ignored the glass slicing into your skin as you crashed through, using your enhanced strength and speed to break through the window into the hall.

    You saw the man in the hall had a metal arm and was armed to the teeth. He had the intimidating look of a skilled fighter. Which you were not. You’d had only a couple of self defense lessons from Nat at her and Loki’s insistence. They weren’t enough for whoever or whatever this guy was. You knew that on instinct. Even a vampire was no match.

    The first rule of self defense is to live to fight another day. Even if that involves running form the fight.

    So you intended to keep running, to get yourself and Stark as far away from whatever the fuck was going on here as possible, to call reinforcements. Hell, to get Stark awake so he could call one of his suits. Anything but face that terrifying man. So you turned to run, trusting stupidly in your superhuman speed.

    Wait, reinforcements. 

    Loki? Could Loki hear you from here? He could be here in an instant if he could only hear you.

    /Loki!/ you shrieked telepathically and hoped you were strong enough to make the reach.

    You shrieked in pain when something hit your leg midstride as you were making the call. Your injured leg didn’t move after it was hit as if tethered to something and you fell forward, throwing out your free hand to catch yourself, while you dropped Tony as carefully as you could given the circumstances. At least his head didn’t crack on the ground. He was coughing again, which was a better sign that he was breathing and going to be ok. You flipped onto your back to jump back to your feet, but there was a tug and you went sliding backwards by the rope attached to a tiny arrow that was currently through your calf. You shrieked as the man tugged again on the rope, knocking you back off balance. You saw a crossbow in his other hand. That explained the tiny arrow. You broke off the arrow and yanked it through your leg, despite the pain, you had to get the tether off of your led. He strode forward as you were scrambling to your feet. You scrambled backwards, back toward Stark.

    You _had_ to get out of here. Now.

    He raised another gun and you tried to dodge out of the way as he shot it at you, firing shot after shot. You actually ran to Stark and crouched over his body, defending him against the fire. Bullets weren’t deadly to you.

    But you realized that the shots weren’t bullets. The sound was wrong. It was the soft pop of darts, but some kind of military grade dart gun that shot multiple darts at once. You started to lift Stark again, to get you both out of here. Drugs didn’t affect you.

    Drugs didn’t affect you.

    Drugs didn’t-

    Your brain was swimming and your legs buckled before you could get back to your feet.

    Stark was coughing, moving, coming back to consciousness.

    You were awake

    Aware

    But your body wouldn’t move

    Wouldn’t obey

    Wouldn’t fucking do _anything_

    What the hell?

    Drugs didn’t work on vampires. No heartbeat no circulation of the drugs.

    You felt the tingle of magic in the darts.

    Magic _could_ affect vampires.

    The man with the metal arm strode over to where you were helplessly prone on the ground and pulled something that looked like a metal disk out of one of his pockets. He placed the disk on the side of your neck and you felt it dig in, biting into your skin deep. You couldn’t scream, couldn’t say or do anything but watch.

    Stark? Was he after Stark? Stark was a reasonable target.

    No.

    He bent down and threw you over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

    He was after you.

    Though you had no idea why.

    You weren’t a reasonable target.

    Your body still wouldn’t move or do anything. Your magic was useless in this state. You couldn’t fight through the magic in the drugs to do _anything_ as the man carried you quickly from the building. You were limp like a ragdoll over his shoulder. You heard an enraged roar from the building as you were tossed unceremoniously into the trunk of a car.


	12. Chapter 12

    You didn’t recognize the roar of rage coming from the building as the lid of the trunk slammed shut. You _did_ recognize the feel of that presence and power. It was hard not to when you’d been dating its owner for months. So while you didn’t recognize the rage, you recognized the man.

    Loki.

    You tried to make the reach, to call out to him telepathically, but whatever was in those drugs not only kept you paralyzed but also fucked with your powers. You managed to make the reach before the car sped out of range, but the connection was tenuous at best. /Loki! Loki help!/ you called, but the connection wasn’t strong enough for him to hear you. Instead, you saw the scene before his eyes.

     _“Stark! Where is she?” Loki roared the moment he teleported into the hallway and realized that you weren’t there, but Stark was. The connection to him had been too weak when you called for help. He’d only barely heard it. And you weren’t here where you were supposed to be safely at work in the secured building of Stark Industries. The fear in your voice when you called him had only ignited his rage more. He saw the broken window-wall, Stark getting to his feet, coughing still, as the gas escaped the lab. Only a minute had passed if that. “What happened? Where. Is. She?” Loki demanded again when Stark didn’t answer fast enough._

     _You felt him reach for you, to try to track you with his magic. He stopped short, confused. “Y/N? Y/N! Where are you?”_

     _/Loki! Help!/ you tried again, but couldn’t get your words to go through._

     _“Shit. I feel her, but the telepathic link is too weak and I can’t strengthen it for her. Did she have any blood since she came here?” Loki demanded of Stark, desperate to reach you somehow since he could feel your presence in his mind. You’d promised Loki you would, but you’d gotten distracted and drinking blood around the humans still freaked them out._

     _Stark just shook his head, surprised by the question. “J, sent a suit!” Stark ordered the AI. “Some guy with a metal arm attacked us and kidnapped Y/N. They went this way,” Stark said and started running in the direction you’d been carried._

     _“Shit,” Loki cursed again. “Her magic is weaker when she hasn’t fed. She doesn’t usually notice since she doesn’t rely on magic,” Loki growled, frustrated by his helplessness at the situation. “Why didn’t you stop him?” Loki roared at Stark as an Iron Man suit flew to Tony and assembled around him as they ran._

     _“He filled the room with gas,” Tony explained as they followed Jarvis’ directions on which way you’d been taken. “I was unconscious,”_

     _“This is_ your _fault. You were supposed to protect her,” Loki snarled._

     _“You think I don’t know that? She saved my life tonight. She may be_ your _little ball of sunshine, but we all adore her and I failed at keeping her safe,” you heard the anguish and self-hatred in Stark’s words._

     _The guys burst outside, but there was no sigh of the man with the metal arm or a getaway car. “Jarvis, where’d they go?” Stark demanded, starting to fire up the repulsors to the take to the skies._

     _“I’m sorry, sir. I could not track the car after it left the lot,”_

     _“Shit. Can’t you use magic to find her?” Stark demanded._

     _“They’re blocking me somehow. All I can feel is her listening in my mind because she managed to make the connection,” Loki’s voice was heartbroken for an instant when he realized the hopelessness of the situation. “”I will find you,” he promised as the connection wavered. He roared in grief and rage and every single vehicle in the parking lot exploded away from the pair of men out of the power of Loki’s rage._

    The connection snapped when you were too far out of range to hold it any longer, leaving you alone in your mind again.

    *

    Long car rides suck to begin with. Long car rides suck even more when one is locked in the trunk of the car. Long car rides locked in the trunk of the car suck even more when you couldn’t even more to get remotely comfortable and were stuck alone with your panic and terror over what was going to happen when the car stopped.

    The car stopped once right as the drugs were _finally_ starting to wear off and the trunk opened just long enough for the man to wordlessly shoot more drugs into you and slam the trunk back closed.

    It was a long time, a lot of panicking, and a lot of desperate attempts to do _something_ to get free. The drugs finally started wearing off again and you tried stretch, to move and get feeling back in your numb limbs while you tried _desperately_ to come up with a better plan that popping the trunk release and running for it. You were prepared to do something, anything, the second the trunk opened when your world erupted in pain, emanating from the metal disk on your neck. You cried and shouted as shocks tore through your body, making you writhe in pain.

    The trunk opened and the pain stopped. “Do what you’re told or I have to shock you again,” the man told you gruffly, holding up a little remove that obviously controlled the stupid pain disk in your neck. He sounded apologetic, like he didn’t want to hurt you. He reached a hand into the trunk and hauled you to your feet. You were in a covered garage of some variety. “Come,” he told you firmly and led you toward the entrance to the outside. You shrank back at the glare of the noon sun. His metal hand was a vice around your upper arm. He was at least as strong as you and much bigger. Your enhanced strength was nothing to him, especially at high noon.

    “I can’t- the sun!” you protested.

    You saw something whirl in his eyes and reached instinctively for his mind, to try to get any edge on how to deal with him. His mind was soup, like someone had taken a perfectly good mind and threw it in a blender. Even with your brief look you saw layers of brainwashing and torture. He wasn’t acting on his own accord. “C’mon, Doll, don’t make me hurt you,” some logical part of him had risen to the surface. Doll, though? He sounded like he was from the 40s or something, sounded like Cap after he’d had a few and forgot to watch his words.

    He dragged you forward while you were still shocked and horrified by whatever ‘they’ had done to his brain. He pulled you into the sun and you shrieked in pain when it his your skin, burned your eyes. An instant before you went blind you saw his eyes widen as his mind whirled again.

     _Impossibly you felt the telepathic link to Loki reconnect momentarily. Emotions boosted power, you knew, but Loki was well out of your range by now, and should have been, even boosted. “Y/N!” he called when he felt you in his mind and you felt his frustration that he couldn’t help you. His voice was filled with grief and rage at your pain._

     _You saw the living room at the tower. The team was gathered around maps and security footage, trying everything and anything to find where you’d been taken._

     _“You found her?” Stark demanded too hopefully. He looked like hell and like he’d been beating himself up since you’d been taken._

     _Loki shook his head. “No. She’s here,” he touched his temple, indicating magic._

     _“Brother, how can you hear her? You said she’s too far away. Hidden from you,” Thor asked._

     _Loki looked at his arm, which was turning red as though he was burned. “She’s in the sun. They’re hurting her,” his voice was too calm, too free of emotions. “Pain, fear, strong emotions boost power.”_

     _“Why you?”_

     _“I’ve been heating her magic. It’s natural her power latched onto my mind,” his voice was turning icy with rage. “We’re coming love. We’re coming and they will pay for hurting yo-”_

    The connection snapped and you were back in your own mind and body, which was currently in a lot of pain from te sun. The sun wouldn’t kill you without hours of exposure, but it still burned like hell without protection and drained your strength at an alarming rate.

    The man was holding you by bot of your arms, keeping you from fleeing into the shade. “Natal’ka?” he asked, his voice haunted. “Natalia Alianova Romanova? Little Natal’ka?”

    Natalia Romanova? But that was Nat. She’d said that was her original name. She’d also told you that you looked a lot like she had at your age. This man knew Nat? He seemed to momentarily think you were her

    “You know Natalia? She’s my friend. Help me, please!” you begged him, taking a step backwards to try to flee to the shade.

    “I can’t help you, Natal’ka, you know this. We both have orders. Do what I say and I won’t have to hurt you,” he told you firmly, quickly, softly, as if telling you a secret. He thought you were young Natasha. You’d play along to help yourself out of this situation. You breached his mind again, looking for something to help.

    You found it.

    “Bucky, help me, please,” you begged, sounding small and scared, which you very much were. You were used to the superhero types and hoped if Nat knew this Bucky person that he was one of them under all the shit they did to his brain.

    “Who the hell is Bucky?” he demanded, confusion in his voice.

    Nat. What would Nat answer? “You. You the hell is Bucky. Now help me.” You tried to put Nat’s spine behind your words, but you sounded scared and in pain both of those things were correct.

    “I have orders Natal’ka, and so do you. So here’s what is going to happen, Doll.” Shit his brain was fucked up. He wasn’t keeping any track of his memories. “You’re going to go limp, pretend this sun drained you faster than it is. Then I can take you into the building. Do what they say and they won’t hurt you. Let them underestimate you, let them think you’re weaker than you are. You know how to play this, Natal’ka. We’ll escape together when the time is right. But you have to help me,”

    “Just drive away now, we don’t have to go in there,” you tried logic, though the sun was boiling and making it hard to think.

    “I have orders and I must obey. What they did to me...I must obey. And those orders are to hurt you if you don’t obey. For once in your stubborn existence, do what you’re told so we can both get out of here. Listen to me, Natal’ka,”

    You were stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was going to hold you out here in the sun until you gave in and did what he said or until your body gave in for you. There was only one way that self preservation said this could play out and you both knew it. So you lied. You let your knees buckle and crashed into him, closing your blind eyes.

    “Good, little Natal’ka,” he told you warmly, remembering young Nat, but you would use whatever could possibly help you. He swept you effortlessly into his arms, cradling you gently as if he cared for you. He swept you inside quickly and carried you through the cool building and you nearly sighed in relief the second the sun was off your skin. “I brought the girl,” Bucky told someone.

    “Put her in the chair,” a voice replied. You were set in an extremely sturdy chair, your arms and legs fastened to the chair firmly. You blinked quickly as your eyes started to clear from the sun. “The rumors are true. She is blind in the sun. No matter, it is nothing we cannot work around.” The man speaking had a German accent. You blinked faster as your eyes watered and you tried to get your vision to clear faster. The man finally came into vision and Bucky was standing behind the German man, staring straight ahead as if waiting for his next order. “Welcome to Hydra, Fraulein,” the German man told you when your eyes had cleared and you were looking at him properly. Hydra, shit. This was worse than you thought. “You are to be our newest operative, vampire. Much like our Winter Soldier here,” he gestured to Bucky, who didn’t move. “You shall be called Scarlet Death and feared across the world. But first-”

    You screamed when he activated the remote, shocking you with the device in your neck. He shut it off before he spoke again. “That little creation is an obedience disk, based off the ones found on a lovely planet called Sakaar. You will obey or face pain, and it casts interference to keep anyone with... how do you say?... magical persuasion from tracking anyone wearing it. A very useful little creation. So this is how this will work, Fraulein, I have questions for you and you will answer them. There will be pain, unfortunately, I must make sure that you answer all of my questions and answer them truthfully. So, let us begin. Tell me about the blindness in the sun,” he ordered. You hesitated a moment too long to gather your thoughts and shrieked as he activated the stupid disk again. The pain didn’t stop until your mouth opened and words started pouring out while blood-red tears spilled down your face.

    You answered questions and faced the pain, though your mind hid, floating on your magic and telepathy. You latched on to your only ally, if he even was an ally: Bucky. If you could fix the soup they had made of his mind, he could do what he said and help you both get out of here. So your mouth answered questions, your body endured the pain while you mind got to work, slowly rebuilding Bucky’s mind. You couldn’t do it all at once and you had to be careful that they didn’t figure out what you _were_ doing. But this was just an extension of telepathy and you could rebuild the person from the soup they had made of his mind.

    By the time the questions ended, you were a panting, whimpering mess, sagged exhausted in your bonds, and Bucky was lucid, remembering at least part of who he was. The conditioning and trigger words were still in place, you couldn’t get rid of those yet, but the man, the man was there and stitched together tentatively. You knew things about him too, saw his time with Cap before Hydra and Nat in the Red Room. He remembered some of those things too now. He’d be able to hold on to himself as long as they didn’t shove his brain back in the blender. You looked up at him and he winked when no one could see him. He knew what you were up to and would keep the secret.

    The bonds were removed from your arms and legs, but you couldn’t have stood if you wanted to. “She bunks with you. Keep her from escaping by whatever means necessary. Take whatever pleasure you desire from her as your reward for your duty,” the German man told Bucky. Bucky was the only one strong enough, obedient enough, and ruthless (as far as they knew) enough to keep a vampire captive.

    “Yes, sir,” Bucky replied and you were in his arms a moment later, even being moved hurt and you fought not to whimper. He stayed silent all the way to a small bedroom.

    He set you carefully on the bed, relaxing from a brainwashed soldier to a person, or at least a close approximation to a person. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop him-”

    “I know,” you croaked, cutting him off. He’d been as stuck as you were. He handed you a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table.

    “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned and gentle.

    “I’m a vampire. I’ll be fine,” you told him as you downed the glass of water. It didn’t help anything. You needed blood. Badly. Pain and playing in the sun was pushing you to your limits.

    “I can’t even begin to thank you for what you’ve done for me, Natal’ka. No, that’s not your name, is it?”

    “It’s Y/N,” you told him. “Also to be clear, if you think we’re having sex, I will beat the shit out of you right now, Nat taught me some very nasty tricks,” you added grouchily, remembering the German man’s words. You were making very clear what was and wasn’t happening, just because you had to bunk with this man.

    “My mother raised me right and Steve Rogers was my best friend, plust I wouldn’t mess with anyone Natalia taught. Your honor is safe with me. I’ll sleep on the floor. I’ve slept on worse and you need to recover. That much pain for a little girl, especially a little girl who was... fixing my head at the same time...”

    “I did what I could for today. I can’t- Sorry- I need-” Fuck, your brain was turning off. You swayed and his arms caught you. He was kneeling in front of you.

    “What? What do you need?” he demanded, staring into your eyes so you’d focus on him.

    “Blood,” you got the word out, though it killed you to say it. You _needed_ blood to recover, though. You were too drained to do otherwise, rest, human food, none of it would be enough. You had to feed or you would be in the same state as Loki had found you in the cell. He didn’t even look surprised.

    “Vampire,” he said and stripped off his jacket. “Try not to make it hurt too much, alright Doll?” he asked with a hint of the man you could see being Steve’s best friend.

    “I’m sorry,” you told him. “I swear I’m not a monster,” you tried to convince him and yourself, but you were fading and failing.

    “Natal’ka, sorry, Y/N,” you actually gave him a small smile and shook your head with an ‘it’s fine’. The ‘Natalka’ was cute, even it if was Nat’s old nickname. “You just spent an entire afternoon being tortured and the entire time you didn’t focus on yourself, you focused on fixing my abused mind. I think it’s safe to say you’re a sweetheart, who has no business being tied up with Hydra, no matter your condition. The least I can do for you is donate a little blood,”

    “Thank you,” you finally said. Too exhausted to fight. To drained, too...everything. You needed to feed and sleep. Badly. You patted the bed next to you. He moved and sat next to you. “Are you sure?” you asked again. Consent was very important, even for something like taking blood. It kept you just this side of being a monster, even when there were no options but to drink human blood.

    “I’m sure, Doll. Now hurry before they decide to check on us,” he told you. You nodded, steeled yourself and quickly bit into his neck, saying a silent apology to Loki for this, but he would tell you that you were being stupid for thinking this was anything more than a meal, even though drinking from the vein was usually only done by heathens or lovers. The one other exception was emergencies, and you hoped this counted.

    The second the blood touched your lips, your power flared again. Bucky was more than human, it seemed.

     _/Loki!/ you called as the telepathic link reconnected. You knew instinctively it would only last for as long as Bucky’s blood flowed. It was stronger this time than it had been earlier, thanks to the blood donation._

     _“Y/N!” Loki called, hearing you this time and feeling you in his mind. He was still in the living room with the others, still pouring over every piece of information they could find. “Gods, love, what the hell did those pieces of walking carrion do to you?”_

     _/No time for that. Tell Cap and Nat that the man with the metal arm is Bucky and that none of what he’s doing is his fault. He was brainwashed./_

     _“Y/N-”_

     _/Tell them, Loki. It’s important/ Loki obediently repeated your words to Cap and Nat. Cap looked shocked and horrified. Nat looked... not terribly surprised. She remembered Bucky from the Red Room._

     _“She’s there?” Stark demanded. Loki nodded. “Is she ok?” Loki didn’t answer that and you didn’t blame him. You weren’t_ exactly _ok..._

     _/I’m safe for now. Bucky’s helping me/_

     _“I’m coming for you, love. We all are. We’ll find you and I will kill every single person who had dared lay a finger on you. Is there_ anything _you can tell us to help find you?”_

     _/We drove nearly straight from Stark labs to where they’re holding me. I contacted you the second we stopped/ that would give him the number of hours you’d been driving, which would narrow down their search some. /It’s also a Hydra facility. I haven’t seen anymore. I’m sorry/_

     _“Don’t be sorry, love. That’s a lot of information,”_

    Bucky’s heart was speeding too fast. You had to stop.

     _/I can’t hold the connection. I love you, Loki/_

     _“I love you sweetheart. Be strong and be brave for me-”_

    The connection snapped and you had to let Bucky go. He couldn’t help you if you drained all of his blood. You licked the wound to close it. “Thank you,” you told him again once his eyes deglazed from the euphoria of the vampire bite.

    “You’re starting to look better already. Get some rest. You’ve taken more of a beating today than anyone should. We’ll work on an escape plan for both of us later,” he told you. You nodded and curled up on the bed, turning your back to him and and the room.

    He got off of the bed and laid on the floor. You took the pillow out from under your head and threw it down to him, followed by the blanket. He growled something, but you didn’t stay awake long enough to listen to what it was. Probably calling you incorrigible or some other such nonsense.


	13. Chapter 13

    “Striga, you’ve gotta wake up, Doll,” Bucky informed you an indeterminate amount of time later. You groaned as you rolled over and slowly, stiffly sat up. You were a mess of aches and pains from the previous day’s activities. You noted as you sat up that the pillow had been placed back under your head and the blanket _had_ been over you until you sat up. Yup, Bucky was definitely Cap’s friend.

    “Striga?” you asked as he pressed a bowl of porridge into your hands.

    “I got you something to eat. It’s not much, but this isn’t exactly a five star restaurant... as to Striga...” he flushed a little. “You needed some kind of nickname, and it’s the name of a type of vampire in Romanian,” he explained a bit sheepishly. He really was just like the rest of the team under all the brainwashing. They all loved pet names and determining levels of friendship based on different pet names and nicknames. They were serious about the nicknames too. As far as you knew, the reporter who tried to call Nat ‘Tasha’ was still in the hospital months later...

    “You’re gonna fit in with the Avengers just fine. They’re all obsessed with nicknames too,” you told him dryly, giving him a smirk as you dug into your porridge. He actually gave you a small smile. “I thought you weren’t allowed to leave me alone?”

    He shrugged. “You were dead asleep. Besides, the actual order was the keep you from escaping. I’m choosing to keep you from escaping by feeding you, but we have to hurry, there’s not a lot of time...”

    “Time before what?” you asked concerned, especially with that tone and that haunted look in his eyes.

    “They want to start training you for field duty as soon as possible,” he explained sadly. You blanched. That sounded terrible and horrible and about a zillion other synonyms for awful. “We can’t escape. Not yet. I can’t break orders and they’ll be keeping too close an eye on you for a long while yet. If they think I’m helping you in any way, they’ll put my brain back in the blender,” he reminded you firmly before you could try to convince him that you should try to escape. “And don’t even think about going alone. If you get too far from someone carrying one of the remotes, that thing will go off,” he gestured to the obedience disk on your neck. “You’re safe in the compound, but...” you nodded, you’d be doomed trying to escape without dealing with the obedience disk first. “We have to wait until we have an opportunity,”

    You nodded and steeled yourself for hell.

    And hell it was.

    You prayed that Loki couldn’t feel what they were doing to you. You remembered the sunburn on his arm from yesterday and hoped harder that Loki was free of sharing this pain.

    It was days, weeks, months? of near 24-hour combat lessons, brainwashing, torture, training. Hell. They fed you barely enough blood to keep you alive and ordered Bucky to keep from feeding you again. All the while they were trying to mess with your mind, you were slowly rebuilding Bucky’s. You were immune to most of their mental meddling because of your telepathic powers being able to shield your mind. They couldn’t blend your brain like they’d done to Bucky. It didn’t stop everything, but it let you keep yourself despite everything. Despite the torture, pain, attempted brainwashing. You stayed you and Bucky commented more than once that you managed to remain a ball of sunshine despite everything.

    Slowly, slowly, Bucky became himself again, and slowly you defended and strengthened his mind as you put it back together.

    You lost all track of time as the days and days of nearly no sleep blurred together.

    You couldn’t contact Loki again, though you tried in fits of desperation. There just wasn’t enough power to go around and you couldn’t gather enough power to do anything useful. You disabled any listening and surveillance device they placed in Bucky’s rooms. He was impressed with your skills with the bugs, since you managed to disable them while making it look like you hadn’t done anything. Your big brain was good for something at least.

    It took awhile, but you finally convinced Bucky that he could sleep on the bed too during what sleep you were actually allowed. Neither of you were interested in the other and that was very firmly established and agreed upon. You even let him have the pillow on the condition that you could use him as your pillow. He seemed to sleep easier having your head on his chest and he sheepishly admitted one morning that Steve used to sleep like that all the time when they were kids and he always slept better on those nights, considering Steve’s multitude of medical conditions. He was also _warm_ so you slept easier curled where you could steal his warmth. He didn’t mind since he knew you couldn’t regulate your body temperature yourself.

    *

    “Come, Scarlet,” Bucky told you one afternoon after you’d changed from workout clothes to the blood red knee-length dress they insisted you wear. They didn’t give you shoes or a jacket so you could have sleeves around the compound, claiming that vampires who weren’t trying to escape didn’t need such things. The lack of shoes made you look even tinier, innocent, and adorable especially next to the hulking Bucky.

    Bucky’s voice was gruff when he spoke where you could be overheard. He was also careful to call you Scarlet, since Hydra decided your name was supposed to be Scarlet Death. Stupid name really. You were both keeping up appearances that he was nothing more than your keeper, that he was still a brainwashed zombie. You were impressed with his acting skills. You just had to pretend to be an adorable ball of sunshine, which wasn’t hard. It made the Hydra agents uncomfortable to see what was being done to you, when you were so tiny and small. Even they didn’t like the innocent being harmed.

    He led you to the cafeteria and gestured to your table, the one set a little apart from all the others. You sat obediently. He’d shocked you once in front of all of these people for show and apologized for like an entire day over it, but none of the Hydra agents had liked seeing you shocked either. It was a dangerous game you were playing and you both knew it. So you sat and waited while Bucky went and got you both something to eat, keeping one eye on you the entire time he was away from your side. He dropped the tray and it’s unappealing stew, slice of bread, and an apple in front of you when he returned. “You’re to stay in the bunk after you’ve eaten. Your first mission is tomorrow,” Bucky told you while you smiled and dumped half of your stew into his bowl. He growled at you to stop it, but it was for show, part of the cute innocent act. Also, he needed more calories than you did, plus you didn’t really need much human food to survive, so it was a good addition to the act.

    After Bucky’s statement, the rest of the meal was in silence.

    “We’re supposed to be terrified of _her_?” one of the agents asked incredulously as he looked you over. His voice was soft and you weren’t supposed to be able to hear it. You wouldn’t have if you weren’t a vampire with heightened senses. You offered him a bright smile and polite head nod as you passed him and his friend. “The girl at my daughter’s birthday party who played Tinkerbell-”

    The next thing you knew you were jolting upright on Bucky’s bed, panicked. “Easy, Doll,” he told you gently.

    “What happened?” you demanded, panicked and terrified. You didn’t remember anything after nodding to the agent on your way out of the cafeteria.

    “It looks like they affected your brain after all. The trigger word worked,” Bucky explained. “After what he said, you dropped like a stone,” he explained. After he said ‘tinkerbell’, you realized. Oh gods. If they got that through your shielding, what else had they done? You pulled your knees to your chest and sobbed helpless tears. After an awkward moment, Bucky’s arms wrapped around you. “You’ll be ok. We both will. We’ll get through this,” he promised and held you while you sobbed yourself to exhaustion. “Get some sleep, Striga,” he told you and pulled the blanket up over you. “Tomorrow’s going to be rough on us all and you haven’t slept properly in...ages,”

    *

     _“Y/N! Thank the Norns!” Loki greeted you. The world around you was hazy, but focused. Loki was in standing in front of you, dressed oddly in a green tunic and black pants. The room was unfamiliar too, but that wasn’t a concern right now. Right now all that mattered in the entire universe was that Loki was here. You ran the few steps of distance between you and threw yourself into his arms. He held you as tightly as he could, his arms around your waist while you stood on tiptoe your arms around his neck._

     _“Loki, how?” you asked, whispering against his neck as you took in his scent, ran your fingers through his hair, held onto him like he was the last real thing in the world._

     _“This is a dream, love. I’m sorry it took so long for me to learn, but I finally learned to dreamwalk. Thor has been annoyed to no end that I’ve been practicing on him,” he added lightly. You laughed at that, imaginging Thor’s grumpy expression of having magic practiced on him._

     _“Poor Thor,” you said and dropped back to your feet to look over Loki. He looked you over too. You reached up and touched his neck, there was a burn mark there in the same place the obedience disk was on your neck._

     _“I’m fine,” he told you before you could start fretting._

     _“But how-?”_

     _“Your power latches onto mine when they hurt you,” he explained. “With unpleasant side effects. It’s atypical, but not unheard of, especially since I am the one teaching you magic, and you’ve been trying to make the telepathic link. It’s not surprising there’s bleed-through. And don’t you dare try to stop now that you know, either, sweetheart. It’s one of the few things letting me know you’re still alive,” he told you firmly._

     _“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” his finger pressed against your lips._

     _“It’s alright, darling,” he told you. You leaned up and kissed him when he dropped his finger from your lips. It didn’t matter that this was a dream. He broke the kiss. “Darling, even my power has limits. I know you’re alive, and in one piece, but are you ok?” he asked softly. He didn’t want to hear that you weren’t._

     _“I’m in one piece,” you agreed. You didn’t want to tell him what they were doing to you. That wouldn’t help anything and would just make him angry. He understood though. You weren’t alright._

     _“I hate to push, but have you learned anything that might help us find you? They’re blocking me from finding you somehow, even through dreamwalking I can’t get a lock on your location,” he growled in frustration._

     _You pointed to the obedience disk in your neck. “This thing somehow casts interference so you can’t find me,” you explained. “Tomorrow will be the first time I’m leaving the compound since I was taken. Some kind of mission for Hydra. I don’t know what it is,” you told him, fear in your voice as you held onto him too tightly. “This stupid disk in my neck. Whatever this mission is, I have to do it,” you sobbed into his chest._

     _“It’s not our fault, sweetheart. Whatever they make you do, it’s on them. It’s not your fault,”_

     _“But I’m choosing to do it. Choosing whatever awful task to avoid a little pain,” you whimpered, telling him your fears of becoming a true monster._

     _“It is hardly a little pain, darling. Not with how much bleedthrough I’ve felt. That much pain is torture, and your actions under torture are_ not _your fault. You’re not a monster, sweetheart, no matter what they make you do. I’m sorry, love. My magic is coming to an end. We’re coming for you, I swear it. We’ll put all of our resources out tomorrow when you’ll be out of that compound. We’ll find you and I will kill them for hurt you,”_

     _You kissed him again. “I love you, Loki,”_

     _“I love you more than anything, sweetheart. Stay strong for me, dearheart,”_

     _“I’m trying, Loki. I’m trying,” you whimpered as more tears came unbidden to your eyes._

     _“I know, my darling,” his fingers ran through your hair. You kissed him again. You couldn’t keep your lips off of his, not when he was finally here. The kissed broke momentarily, and his spoke, his lips brushing yours. “I love y-_

    *

    “Come on, Striga, it’s almost dawn,” Bucky told you and shook you harder. The tears were still in your eyes, and you could still feel Loki’s lips on yours. “You ok, Doll?” he asked when you didn’t wake as fast as usual.

    “Sorry, magic and dreams,” you told him as you disentangled yourself from the blanket. “Loki... came and visited my dream,” you explained at his confused look. He still didn’t seem to understand, but nodded his agreement anyway.

    “Get dressed quickly, we leave at dawn,”

    “I can’t see in the sunlight,” you reminded him as you ducked into the bathroom to change into a clean blood-red dress that had been laid out for you. Bucky handed you a black leather jacket as soon as you stepped out of the bathroom. You slipped it on and sat on the bed to tie on the black combat boots.

    “I know you can’t. So do they. It’ll be alright,” Bucky told you, but wouldn’t clarify past that. When you were dressed he pulled out a long ribbon the same red as your dress. “Close your eyes and trust me, Striga,” Bucky bid you. You balked.

    “No, nonono,” you told him firmly, scared of being even _more_ blind.

    “Doll, you have to. They aren’t leaving anything up to chance,” Bucky told you and you could hear the hurt in his voice of what he was making you do.

    “Buck, I can’t,” you told him. Balking at this final straw.

    “Y/N, neither of us has a choice. I’ll be there the entire time and will do everything in my power to make sure you’re safe,” he reminded you firmly. “But if we don’t hurry, they’re going to come in here and it’s going to be a lot worse and a lot more painful for both of us,”

    You sighed, trapped again, and nodded, stepping over to him and turning around so he could tie the stupid ribbon over your eyes. He fastened it securely and touched your hand with his when he was done. You gripped his arm automatically, too tightly, but he wouldn’t complain

    He led you through the compound, through the maze of hallways to the exit. You couldn’t remember the last time you breathed fresh air. You were loaded onto a jet with Bucky at your side. He stayed beside you the entire trip to wherever this mission was going and let you hold his hand, knowing you were terrified to be out in the day, that you were scared to be without your vision even worse. It was a long, long trip before the jet landed again. You dozed off on Bucky for part of it, and they actually gave you a coffee cup of blood to drink on the way. It was human, you noted and you briefly wondered whose. You weren’t going to turn it down regardless. You’d been surviving on teaspoons of chicken blood, which was gross and not enough. An entire coffee cup of human blood was desperately needed.

    Bucky removed the ribbon from your eyes once the jet had landed. It was dusk. German man, whose name you never actually got, ordered you from the jet. Bucky trailed behind you as you followed the German man, trying to tell yourself that whatever you were forced to do was force and not your choice, no matter how it might seem.

    You were led to the edge of a village where a bunch of Hydra agents were waiting in fancy suits. They all had chairs like they were here to watch a show of some variety, and big screens with security camera footage of the village in front of them. It looked like the entire village was on display. “Gentlemen, thank you for coming to this little demonstration,”

    “This better be good Herr Schneider. We were promised a powerful new weapon,” one of the men said, shaking German man’s hand.

    “I think you will be most impressed with this demonstration,” German man, Schneider, pushed you forward. “It doesn’t look like much, but this is the weapon. Scarlet Death we call it. It’s even more powerful than the Winter Soldier, and will be more so after we train it up a bit more. Now, let me show you what it’s capable of,” Schneider told the men. “It’s been trained with activation words, naturally. So. Shall we begin?” The men nodded and took their seats, intently watching everything, including the screens. Schneider turned to you. “Hugin,”

    *

    “Munin” said the Schneider and the world came back into focus slowly. You were wet. Why were you wet? You looked down and saw that you were soaked. Drenched in so much blood that your blood red dress looked black. Your skin was smeared in blood too. It was sticky and still hot on your skin. It was also very much definitely blood. You were a vampire. You could tell.

    It was then that you looked around you and your hands went to your mouth in shock and horror. You were in the eye of a storm of carnage. There were bodies surrounding you. Men, women, children. The village around you was burning. But it was the bodies, bodies you knew that you were somehow responsible for that held your attention and horror. A hundred people? More? You couldn’t tell from the pile of carnage around you. They were dead, so very, very dead.

    You fell to your knees, the ground squelching beneath you. Tears of shock and horror streamed down your cheeks, dripped to add more blood to the already blood soaked earth.

    You had killed all of these people.

    You couldn’t remember doing it.

    One word and you had.

    You were viciously, violently ill at the knowledge of what you had done. It didn’t matter that it was against your will. It didn’t matter you couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter you had no idea what you were doing.

    You had done it.

    They succeeded.

    They won.

    They had succeeded in turning you into a monster after all


	14. Chapter 14

    “Soldier, get the weapon back to the jet and knock it out,” Schneider ordered, breaking through your haze of horror and grief.

    Footsteps approached and hands were on your arms, hauling you to your feet. “On your feet, Natal’ka,” Bucky told you firmly, gruffly. He risked the different nickname, reminding you to be strong like Nat. Hydra would just think his brain had glitched again, though he gave you the message. You managed to stand and keep your feet under you. “Push it down, Natal’ka,” Bucky hissed when you stiffened at walking past the carnage you had created. “Lock the emotions away. You can rage and cry and deal with them later. We have to get out of here right now,”

    “It still needs some work, but you can see for yourselves how effective the weapon is,” Schneider was telling the other Hydra agents. They were all throwing themselves at him to try to bid for your use. It made you want to puke again.

    You tried to think past the pain and grief, past the despair over what you’d been forced to do and walk with Bucky. You had to get out of here. He was right on that point. You looked past the agents to a nearby car that somehow wasn’t on fire, though everything else in the village seemed to be burning. There were two ravens perched on it, shimmering with magic as they watched the scenes.

    You knew at once from the Norse Mythology book Loki had given you to read when he first met you, from the words they had used to trigger whatever the hell you did here today.

    Odin’s ravens.

    To speak the name is to summon the man, or birds in this case. Hydra was so afraid to even speak Loki’s name, for fear of summoning him. They must not realize that the ravens were magic too, or real. Morons. The ravens were Odin’s spies, you knew, and had probably been curious why someone on Midgard was using their names.

    But would Odin help?

    Not directly.

    He wouldn’t interfere directly on Midgard.

    But...

    You couldn’t get closer to the ravens, but they took off to fly past you, to fly out of the village, to uselessly fly away. You hoped they were as good of spies as the stories said. “Odin. Allfather. Please. If you have any love for your sons, please help them. They’re both looking for me and trying to save me. Please, Allfather. Please help your sons.” Your words were a whisper, your face turned to the agents couldn’t see your lips move. The ravens cawed and continued on their way. You had no idea if they even heard you, much less if Odin would care, or deign to help.

    “What are you talking about?” Bucky hissed, scared you were risking blowing his cover. You were his only hope for escape too. Plus he actually liked you. You shook your head. It was too dangerous to discuss out here. He nodded, understanding, and while he might not know all the mythology, almost everyone knew at least of Odin and Thor.

    He got you back on the jet and in your seat as fast as he could. He didn’t trust your mental health after what you’d been forced to do. Wise man. You were barely holding it together. He ignored all of the blood you were covered in, which was very polite of him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them. I had no idea they were going to do this. I’m sorry about this too,” you had a moment to look up at him before he continued “Tinkerbell”

    *

     _Loki was watching to footage of you causing the carnage in horror when your unconscious mind latched onto his. You’d been so covered in blood, and probably had consumed quite a lot of it, that your powers were boosted enough to reach him. He turned his attention away from the screen when he felt your presence in his mind._

     _“They had to have forced her somehow. You all know her. She wouldn’t have done this,” Stark was saying, desperately trying to defend you somehow, despite the evidence in front of their eyes. “Plus, Hydra_ sent _us this footage to antagonize us. Jarvis, get rid of every trace of this footage besides what we have here,” he ordered quickly. No one wanted the news to have any evidence of this._

     _“Y/N!” Loki exclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention away from arguing over your actions. He was so obviously relieved to be hearing from you. The room shut up in an instant. “What did they do to you?” he asked, glancing at the screen currently showing you standing in the middle of the pile of bodies._

     _/Can you hear?/ you didn’t know how strong the connection was this time._

     _“I can,” he replied. Everyone watched him talking to himself confused, and a little concerned, though they knew he was talking to you. It was still disturbing to those not used to magic. Thor didn’t seem concerned._

     _/Trigger words. They used trigger words. I don’t remember a damn thing after they said the first one, until they said the reversal. I don’t remember doing any of that. I wasn’t in control/ your voice was a heartbroken wail, begging him to believe that this wasn’t your fault, so he could convince you._

     _“What are trigger words, love? I don’t understand,” Loki’s voice was pained, heartbroken, tortured that he couldn’t help, that he didn’t understand what you were trying to tell him. That he didn’t know how to help your grief._

     _“It’s mind control. We’ll explain it later, I know she can’t hold the connection long,” Nat explained quickly. Her voice sounded relieved. You could see the relief in the rest of the team as well. The explanation of trigger words reassured everyone that you were in no way responsible for your actions. Well, everyone but you. Nat caught on to things extremely quickly and you were grateful for it now when she caught on to how magic worked. “Ask her what the words are that they used. We need to be prepared for when we rescue her,”_

     _/The names of your father’s ravens/ you replied quickly. You could hear Nat’s question, though she couldn’t hear your answer._

     _“Father’s ravens?” Loki’s attention went back to the screen, thinking over something. He was obviously distracted when he automatically referred to Odin as ‘father’, even if you had done it first. You had done it since you didn’t know what other words they may have used, what other orders they got into your mind._

     _“Hugi-” Thor started._

     _Nat’s hand clapped over his mouth and she glared at Thor. “Don’t say them!” she hissed, nearly frantic while the rest of the team looked on confused. “We don’t want Loki going into a rampage like that,” she gestured at the screen, “because her mind is connected to his right now. You know damn well he’s been getting bleedthrough of the shit they’re doing to her because of her telepathic connection to him. We do not want to find out that they can make him go ballistic when she’s in his mind like this,”_

     _“How do you know that much about magic?” Cap asked her incredulously. She was a spy. She shouldn’t know anything about magic._

     _Nat shrugged. “I know things, it’s what I do,” she reminded him as she removed her hand from Thor’s mouth._

     _Loki’s attention was still on the screen, his mind working too quickly for you to follow to try to figure something out. “There,” he announced, pointing at the screen. “Stark, tell your Jarvis thing to make that bigger,” Loki jabbed urgently at the screen again._

     _“J-” Tony started, but the image was already zooming in. Loki’s mind was racing when he saw the ravens on the screen. Loki was a tactician and a damn brilliant one that that. You felt his mind racing as he worked on a plan. “Are those-?”_

     _“Father’s,” Thor confirmed, staring at the birds on the screen. He looked over at Loki. “I know that look. What are you planning?” Thor asked, excited that Loki had a plan, that they would finally be making progress._

     _“Give me a second,” Loki growled impatiently while he concentrated on his plan. “To speak the name is to summon the god. They are too afraid to speak my name, right, love?”_

     _/Right, it’s forbidden to be said in the compound. They’re terrified of you/_

     _“As well they should be,” he replied somewhat distractedly. He was still working through his plan, working through the implications of what he knew. “And everyone talks about Hammer-brain here all the time. Also I’ve seen rocks with more magical ability...”_

     _“Hey!”_

     _“I have,” Loki replied with a shrug. Thor huffed and grumbled. “But no one on Midgard speaks of or usually remembers the ravens. They’ll go spy if someone speaks of them, especially here. Spying is what they do,” Loki lit up as his plan solidified. He turned to Thor. “Brother, contact Father. Make him let us borrow the ravens. Whatever you have to do to convince him,” Thor nodded, but waited for the rest of the plan. “This is what we are going to do. Darling, pay attention, you’re have a part to play in this as well...”_

    *

    You came to slowly, your brain didn’t want to focus on reality. You wanted to hide. You _wanted_ to die. You never ever wanted to think of all the people your hands had killed ever again, and yet, it was all you could think about.

    Your attention focused on the water. Why were you sitting in water? You were sitting in the bathtub in Bucky’s bathroom. Naked, as one usually is when one is in the bathtub. Bucky was scrubbing one of your arms roughly. You shrieked and scrambled to cover yourself with your hands.

    He sighed. “You couldn’t wake up _before_ I had to put you in the bath, or _after_ I got you out and to bed, now could you?” he grumbled, teasing, joking, trying to reassure that everything was ok. You were still freaking out and trying uselessly to cover yourself. “Calm down, Striga. I am perfectly well aware what a female body looks like. I have absolutely no interest in yours, except that it is currently covered in quite a lot of blood which I’d appreciate not having all over _my_ blanket,” he grumbled at you.

    “You don’t- Nothing-” shit, you couldn’t find words.

    “Nothing happened. Steve can strike me down if that boyfriend of yours says I’m lying. If boyfriend doesn’t do it himself,” he couldn’t say Loki’s name either. It was forbidden, but he knew who Loki was. “You were still unconscious when we got off the jet. I was told to bring you here. I wasn’t putting you in the clean bed when you’re dripping blood. So, bath. But since you’re awake, you can damn well clean yourself,” he set the washcloth and bar of soap where you could reach them.

    “Bucky... I... Those people...” there were tears in your eyes already. He touched the top of your head, ruffled your hair, trying for comfort in his somewhat awkward way.

    “I know, Striga. Believe me, I know,” he _would_ understand. They’d made him do at least equally bad things. “Get cleaned up. I left something on the counter for you to wear. You can talk about it when you’re dressed,” he told you and left before he had to stay in the room with a naked girl he wasn’t interested in and didn’t want to offend, you, Steve, Nat, or Loki with his presence while you were naked.

    You scrubbed hard at the blood on your skin, in your hair, on nearly every inch of you. Having a task kept your mind focused on things other than what you had done, on the scene of the bodies around you that had been burned into your brain.

    When you were _finally_ clean, you stepped out of the bath, managed to pull the drain, and dressed in the simple sweats Bucky had left for you. You stepped into the other room and Bucky got up from where he was sitting on the bed. He was still awkward and shy, but he wrapped his big strong arms around you and let you weep into his chest as he held you.

    “I-I killed them,” you wailed, the image of the carnage reappearing in your mind.

    “No, Doll. You didn’t. Hydra did. Hydra has made us both do awful things. It’s not either of our faults for it.” He held you while you sobbed, tried to reassure you that it wasn’t your fault. That you weren’t a monster because of what you were made to do when you had no control over your actions. You sagged against him, emotionally and physically exhausted when your tears ran out. He settled you both in the bed. You managed to stay awake long enough to tell him about Loki and the team, about the upcoming plans and his part in them. “Doll, do me a favor? Keep that boyfriend of yours from killing me for seeing you naked and sleeping with you on the same day?”

    “He won’t kill you for taking care of me in his stead,” you told him exhaustedly, laying your head on his warm chest.

    “Sure he won’t...” Bucky said dryly, obviously not beliving you. He then began to distract you by telling you about Cap before the serum, old stories from when they were kids and Cap kept picking fights with bullies and getting his ass handed to him.

    *

    “Come on Striga, we only have an hour,” Bucky told you firmly, but his voice wasn’t gruff. It was kind, and worried as you both trudged through the snow. You’d left the Hydra agents behind and had an hour to complete your spy mission and return to them. You were already shivering less than ten minutes from where you’d left your babysitters behind. It was so cold you could barely move. All you wanted to do was lie down in the snow and go to sleep.

    “It’s so cold,” you told him through chattering teeth, your arms wrapped around yourself to try to keep warm. Bucky looked at you, saw how slowly you were moving, like a reptile in the cold. You were sluggish, barely able to keep trudging after him.

    He cursed and rushed back to you, stripping off his coat as he did and bundling it over you, overtop of the leather jacket over your stupid red dress. “You can’t regulate your own body temperature,” he said, remembering. You nodded and your teeth chattered. Your eyes were starting to close. “No, you can’t go to sleep. You can’t sit down. We have to keep moving,” he told you firmly. You looked up at him confused.

    “Can’t,” you told him and started to sit down. You just needed to rest for a minute.

    He cursed again. “We don’t have time. I’m sorry, Striga,” he told you and somehow swung you up onto his back so he was carrying you piggyback. Your arms around his neck. “Good thing you’re so little,” he teased, but you already felt better, pressed against his warm back. Whatever they did to make him strong like Cap made him warm like Thor too. He started moving while you laid your head on his shoulder, recharging with his warmth.

    He set you down awhile later at the location where you were supposed to be spying. “Stay here, make a fire to keep warm,” you hissed at that and he glared at you. “Make the damn fire. I’ll go do the mission and then we’ll call boyfriend’s birds here,” he told you. You nodded and gathered some wood from the nearby forest. It didn’t matter that the stuff was wet and covered in snow. You were lighting it with magic anyway. You sat dangerously close to the fire, trying to keep warm, keep functional. This was the first time you and Bucky were being sent on a mission without handlers, mostly because they didn’t want to trek through the snow and they trusted him, and more importantly the obedience disk in your neck to keep you in line.

    Loki and the team had a plan. You just had to wait a little longer.

    It wasn’t long before Bucky came back. He actually smiled when he saw you sitting by the fire. “I’m going to have to carry you all the way back,” he teased.

    “Good thing I’m so little,” you teased right back.

    “Ready?” he asked. You hesitated, but had to trust in Loki’s plan, and finally nodded. “Hugin, Munin,” Bucky said quickly before you could chicken out, before you could let fear of hurting him get the best of you. His words nearly ran together, but it was enough. You felt the trigger, though you’d been placing shields around that section of your mind at Loki’s instruction, been doing everything you could to keep the word from affecting you. Since the words were said so quickly, nothing bad happened.

    You heard the flapping of wings a short time later and looked up as the raven flew down and landed next to you. It cawed once and hopped up on your shoulder. “Hello, love,” it said with Loki’s voice, though it wasn’t a shapeshifted Loki. It was one of the ravens, though you didn’t know which one. It didn’t much matter. You’d told Bucky of the plan, so he wasn’t surprised by the talking raven, besides the usual mortal surprise that magic was in fact real. It always took a minute for non magic users to remember that magic was real and a thing.

    “Loki~” your voice was a loving sigh of relief, of such hope at finally being even this close. It was almost real, almost over. Just a little longer.

    “Soon, sweetheart. We’ll be there soon,” Loki’s voice promised from the raven’s beak.

    “Striga, we have to get going,” Bucky told you, his voice worried and urgent. “They’re expecting us back anytime now,”

    “We have to go back to the compound. Bucky can’t break his orders and they’ll hurt both of us if we don’t make it back in time. Will you be able to stay with us, or find us again?” you asked the raven, worried the plan was going to fall apart. You’d planned on having more time alone so the team could swoop in and rescue you without having to face down Hydra to do it.

    “No one will see the raven, not with my magic around it. It will come with you. Do what you must to stay safe. We’ll find you at the compound,” Loki reassured you through the raven. You sighed in relief and stood.

    “C’mon, Doll, let’s go,” Bucky told you. You threw snow over the fire and followed him, the raven still perched on your shoulder. You were shivering in minutes of the walk back to the agents. Bucky was wisely not carrying you without Loki seeing that it was actually necessary. He didn’t want to die.

    “Darling, make a little ball flame to keep you warm,” Loki told you.

    “I’m a vampire. I can’t play with that much fire,” you reminded him sourly.

    “You’re a pyrokinetic mage. You can control the flame. You just need a small ball of it. Put it in a shield if you’re concerned,” he reminded you patiently. He was such a patient teacher when it came to magic. You did as he suggested and cuddled the little shielded flame to your chest. The whole shield ball was warm because of the flame inside.

    “I love you,” you told Loki through the raven on your shoulder.

    “I love you as well, sweetheart. Just a little longer and we’ll have you home,”

    Home

    With your Loki

    You wanted nothing more in the whole world.


	15. Chapter 15

    You, Bucky, and the raven on your shoulder made the long trek back to the Hydra agents. The snow was deep, but you could follow Bucky’s tracks from the way out on your way back. “Oh, Loki, sorry, I forgot proper introductions. This is Bucky. He was one of Cap’s friends when they were growing up and got kidnapped by Hydra right after Cap got his powers. He’s as warm as your idiot brother and as physically and mentally unappealing-” ‘Loki’ was a forbidden word, but they couldn’t stop _you_ from using it.

    “Hey!” Bucky protested, the image of an annoyed older brother, which is exactly the reaction you were trying to get out of him. You did _not_ want Loki jealous of him. That wouldn’t help anything and there was nothing for him to be jealous about.

    You shrugged. “Sorry, Buck, it’s true. Anyway, we’ve been helping each other in the Hydra compound. I put his brain back together after all the crap Hydra did to it and he’s kept me as safe as possible. He’s been my substitute Thor and based on his stories I think he might be gay for Cap,”

    “I am _not_ gay for Steve! I’m _not_ gay!” Bucky protested, glaring at you.

    You laughed in reply, finally feeling like your usual ball of sunshine briefly. “Uh-huh, sure you aren’t,” you replied with as much sarcasm in your voice as you could muster. Bucky rolled his eyes and glared at you.

    “Shut it, Striga,” he grumbled at you as you continued to trudge through the snow, cradling your little warm shield-ball to your chest to keep warm and functional. Talking was helping too.

    “Why do you keep calling her that?” Loki asked, getting you back on track.

    “It’s the Romanian term for a type of vampire, well a play on the word anyway. My family was Romanian. I needed _some_ nickname for your girl,” smart Bucky realizing that firmly indicating to Loki that he had no interest in you. He also addressed the raven directly when he spoke.

    “He’s like all of the rest of the team when it comes to the nicknames,” you explained to Loki. The raven nodded in understanding. The team, Tony especially, were obsessed with nicknames. Bucky stopped short, just stopping and staring at the bird on your shoulder like he couldn’t understand. “What’s wrong?” you asked him, confused why he was staring now.

    “I just spoke to a fucking bird. What the fuck?” Bucky grumbled, staring at the bird, which just ruffled its feathers nonchalantly. You would have scolded Bucky for his language, but that was Cap’s thing, which was ridiculous since they’d both been in the army.

    You laughed. “You’re hanging out with a vampire and talking to a _bird_ is the thing that weirds you out?” All the shit he’d seen, a talking bird shouldn’t be the strangest.

    “The bird is your boyfriend. And a god? And it talks. I’m just a simple army-man Striga, I’m allowed to be weirded out by magic,” he reminded you as he shook his head to clear the disbelief that he had just spoken to a talking bird. It wasn’t going so well.

    “The bird is borrowed from my father. I just hitched along for the ride when it came when you called it. The other bird is on the jet with our friends. Darling, did you not tell your friend the plan?” Loki asked you, admonishingly. At least his voice didn’t sound _too_ jealous.

    “I told him,” you replied defensively and reached out to Bucky’s mind with yours. He was fine, just normal mortal disbelief over all the magic going on around him. That was ok, his mind breaking wasn’t. You’d done well rebuilding his mind under the conditions, but the conditions hadn’t been optimal and the rebuilding was tenuous. You had some of his trigger words under control, at least enough to keep him from turning against you during the rescue mission.

    “I’m fine. We’re almost back. Game faces everyone,” Bucky told you and straightened into his usual zombie masked soldier guise. You vanished your shield-ball of fire.

    “Hide, Loki,” you reminded the bird.

    “They’re not going to see me, love. Don’t worry,” Loki’s voice was reassuring.

    “I’m allowed to worry, this is our one shot,” you reminded him.

    “And we won’t fail, sweetheart,” he reminded you just as firmly. “Now, hush, and play out this game, my love,”

    So you hushed and let Bucky pack you in the jet to return back to the compound. The raven moved to sit in your lap and it took every ounce of effort not to look like you were cuddling it, though that’s what you wanted to do. Bucky pulled the scarlet ribbon out of his pocket and handed it to you. You glared at him. “It’ll be noon when we land. Put it on, Scarlet,” he ordered firmly. You glared, but did what he said, tying the stupid ribbon over your eyes. Loki didn’t comment. Bucky stood when you had landed and took your hand. You clutched onto his arm, hating being blind among the Hydra agents. The raven landed silently on your shoulder and its presence was reassuring.

    “Take Scarlet Death to your room. You get to rest until dark,” Schneider told Bucky.

    “Yes, sir,” Bucky said dully. “Come, Scarlet,” he ordered and started forward, trusting you to stay with him. You did, especially since he was leading you through the sunny lot into the compound. You ripped the stupid ribbon from your eyes when you were safely back inside. You hated that stupid thing. Bucky led you quickly all the way back to his room. “Take the bed,” Bucky told you when you were safely inside. You were leaning on him, half asleep already because of the sun. You stripped off your leather jacket and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor, followed by your combat boots.

    “You’re not tired?” you asked Bucky as you fwumped onto the bed unceremoniously. You were exhausted and needed to rest. Even a few minutes in the sun was draining.

    Bucky looked at the raven. “I’ll take the floor,” he answered instead.

    “That’s just dumb, you’ve-” Bucky’s hand was on your mouth an instant later.

    “Shut it, Striga. I was trying _not_ to advertise the sleeping arrangements to your boyfriend since he likely won’t believe that nothing happened, though _nothing_ happened,” he added for the benefit of Loki. He removed his hand from your mouth with a yelp when the bird pecked him.

    You shrugged, the effect lessened given your current face-down position on the bed. “Nothing happened. Hydra forced us to share a room so they could make you babysit me. Love, don’t be jealous. I have no interest in Bucky and he has less in me. Still sure he’s gay for Steve. Buck, don’t be stupid,” you grumbled at the boys. “Now the vampire is exhausted at noon, so you two behave so I can get some sleep,” you told them firmly and curled up on the bed with your back to both of them.

    “Sleep, love. It is well past bedtime for little vampires. I won’t kill the man who has been helping you. I owe him my thanks and killing him would be a poor way to repay the debt. The team and I will be there at dusk,” Loki told you warmly. Though he wasn’t here, you felt his hands as he pulled the blanket up over you, and you felt his lips against your cheek. “Do you know how to play chess?” Loki asked from the raven which had landed on the floor. You looked over to see Bucky sit cross-legged on the floor as well.

    “I do,” Bucky replied suspiciously. He didn’t have anything as luxurious as a chessboard. One appeared in front of them, completely set up.

    “White goes first,” Loki told Bucky graciously. Damn tactician trickster loved chess. You’d learned how to play quickly to play with him and he loved the battle of your minds. Bucky made the first move and the game began.

    “I’m playing chess against a _bird_ ,” Bucky growled once the scene in front of him registered. “I’m playing chess against a fucking bird,”

    “And you will lose,” Loki added calmly, sounding pleased with himself.

    “Great, I’m going to lose at chess to a bird. Even better,” you laughed and closed your eyes to get some rest until dusk, listening to the chess match and knowing you were properly safe for the first time in a long time.

     Just a little longer


	16. Chapter 16

    “Wake up, Striga, it’s almost dark, and I’m tired of your boyfriend kicking my ass at chess. You could’ve let me win _once_ ,” Bucky told you as he shook you awake, though he addressed the last part to the raven on the floor, who was preening as the chessboard vanished. Showoff. You groaned, still exhausted. A little sleep didn’t combat the hell you’d been through, but you woke quickly enough when you remembered help was on the way, you were getting the hell out of here. You sat up quickly and tossed the blanket aside. You quickly threw on your combat boots and leather jacket.

    “We’re above the compound, love. I’ll see you properly as soon as you’re outside. Stay with Bucky when the alarms go off. The team is on the lookout for the pair of you and their priority is to get you on that jet,” Loki reminded you both from the raven. It perched back on your shoulder once you had the leather jacket in place.

    “What about the obedience disk?” you asked, nervously. That thing hurt like hell when it went off, and was one of the main reasons you hadn’t escaped on your own.

    “I’ll steal a remote on our way out. I know who carries them,” Bucky reassured you quickly. “Is the team ready?” he asked the bird, finally used to talking to the bird after playing chess with him for hours. Though you still had the impression he thought he might be going crazy.

    “We’re ready,” Loki replied. Bucky took your hand in his metal one and led you out of the room. He wasn’t risking losing you in the upcoming chaos. The hall was nearly empty; the guards on you had lessened. They assumed that Bucky could keep you under control on his own. Bucky was the image of a perfect soldier, so they didn’t know you’d repaired his mind and that he was really in there.

    “There,” Bucky told you and gestured to a room empty of people. It looked like a server room. You nodded and called your power to fill the room with flames. You had to be careful with fire, as vampires were susceptible to it, but you’d been working on your powers with Loki, so you had no reason to be afraid. Loki was also covering you and Bucky with magic, hiding you from the security cameras. They didn’t want anyone to know you’d caused the fire and chaos. They couldn’t know they were being tricked until the trick was sprung. Loki would have burned down a room full of people, but you weren’t him and he and Bucky both knew that, so you were lighting a fire in a room without people. Even with what they did to you, you wouldn’t stoop to being a monster.

    “C’mon,” Bucky told you urgently when the room was engulfed. He went to the nearest fire alarm and calmly pulled it, starting the alarm throughout the whole building. “Tell the calvary we’re coming out the south entrance to the compound,” Bucky told the raven. His grip tightened on your hand and he started running, dragging you with him. You ran with him, letting him use his size to clear a path through the panicked Hyrda agents and employees.

    “Soldier!” A higherup called. Bucky stopped and turned to face the man, shifting his grip to your wrist, to look like he was dragging you outside instead of escaping with you. “Get Scarlet outside. Make sure she doesn’t escape,”

    “Yes, sir,” Bucky replied in his deadpan zombie way. He turned and started leading you toward the exit again. “He doesn’t have a remote,” Bucky explained to you softly as he strode quickly for the exit. You had to run to keep up with his longer stride, even though he was moving at a slower pace than he had been. He couldn’t draw attention, but could follow his orders to get you outside without anyone questioning.

    It was chaos trying to get out of the building. There weren’t many entrances to the compound and people didn’t know how to leave in an orderly fashion, though you were sure they’d all be taught in kindergarten like you had.

    Bucky gave you his other arm and lifted the metal one in front of him, almost like a shield. “Hold on and keep up,” he told you and surged forward to barrel his way through the panicked crowd blocking the door. He didn’t care who he trampled or injured, shoving them out of your way. Bucky was huge and with a metal arm as a battering ram, you quickly made it outside. All you had to do was keep hold of his arm and not fall. The raven flew off of your shoulder when you were outside and flew away with it’s pair. Its job here was done.

    Right as you made it outside, your heart would have skipped a beat, had it actually done the thing with the beating. The entire team was landing on the ground in front of you, either by parachutes or under their own power. One lone figure appeared in front of the others, materialzing in a shimmer of green magic.

    You dropped Bucky’s hand and ran straight to Loki.

    “Soldier! Stop her!” A voice yelled from behind you. Bucky turned, raised the gun he had acquired on the way out of the building and began shooting at the Hydra agents instead of stopping you. They tried to give him more orders, but he was blatantly ignoring them now.

    You saw Bucky and Steve share a mid-battle head nod of a greeting. Their proper reunion would come after the battle was over.

    The moment before your arms wrapped around Loki’s neck, even as the rest of the team was surging forward to fight the Hydra agents, the obedience disk in your neck went off. You shrieked in pain and dropped to the ground, shaking uncontrollably when the device wouldn’t stop. Loki was there, kneeling next to you, holding you and cradling your head in his lap, soothing you while he growled in helpless rage. He couldn’t stop the device or get it out of your neck.

    “Loki, the guy in the suit!” Bucky called, gesturing with his gun to a man holding up a remote. Loki roared in rage and grief at your pain. A clone of him appeared directly in front of the guy in the suit, killed him viciously and violently, and picked up the remote. A moment later, the obedience disk fell from your neck. Bucky stared, shook his head, mumured something about being crazy, and going back to his job of shooting things.

    You finally relaxed and started actually breathing again. “There now, you’re safe now, sweetheart. It’s almost over,” Loki told you softly, warmly. He stood, lifting you in his arms as he did. He turned to look for someone, but Thor, his usual goto, was already in the middle of battle. “Bucky!” He called. Bucky retreated to your position. He dropped his gun as Loki passed you into his arms. “Keep her safe for me. I have a promise to keep to my lady,” Bucky nodded once, though the didn’t undestand Loki’s words. Loki kissed your forehead.

    “Loki, no, you can’t-” you protested, reaching an arm out for him. He couldn’t just kill an entire compound full of people.

    “They hurt you, my love. I promise, I very much can and I very much will make them all pay for hurting what is mine. Relax, darling. You’re safe now, and they will never hurt you or anyone else again,” you squirmed to get out of Bucky’s arms, but he was huge and just as strong as you, so he held you firmly in his arms. “Keep her safe, army-man,” Loki told Bucky and disappeared into the fray. He didn’t have a good nickname for Bucky yet, but even the term army-man instead of Bucky’s name was enough of a nickname to tell Bucky just how much Loki trusted him with your safety.

    “Your boyfriend is terrifying,” Bucky informed you as he watched the carnage of an engraged Loki. You watched in shock as Loki made his way through the mortals, slaughtering the ones who had hurt you. He was viscious and violent brutally slaughtering them with daggers, mostly daggers, but a little magic as well. You had no idea how he knew who had harmed you and who were innocent, but you could see even from where you were that it was only the guilty who were being slaughtered.

    “Yeah, well, he’s a god,” you replied dryly. Sometimes humor was the only coping mechanism anyone had. “You can put me down,” you added dryly when Bucky hadn’t set you back on your feet.

    “No way in hell I’m risking pissing off that boyfriend of yours,” he reminded you as he stared in shocked horror at the dying Hyrda agents. “Steve’s gonna be pissed. He hates killing as punishment. Though in this case, even he might turn a blind eye. He doesn’t like bullies or people harming the innocent,”

    “I’m hardly innocent,” you reminded him. “I killed an entire village, on top of being a vampire,”

    “That wasn’t your fault. And you’re the least vampiric vampire ever. Did you even own a black aritcle of clothing before they took you?” Bucky teased. You flushed.

    “I think I had a black sweater,” you grumbled. He laughed, yes, sometimes humor was the only way to survive. “Buck, I’m going to be just as safe on my feet, plus you can actually fight if you have to if you have use of your arms,” you reminded Bucky patiently. He finally set you back on your feet, but kept his metal arm around your shoulders so you wouldn’t do something stupid like try to run off to stop or help Loki. Bucky didn’t much like being touched either, but he could handle it if it was his metal arm.

    It was only minutes before Loki reappeared in front of you. You were surprised by the lack of blood on him, and grateful for it. You got out of Bucky’s grip and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck. His arms were around you, holding you safely against him while his fingers ran through your hair. “You came! You came!” you told him, not quite beliving that this was finally over.

    “I promised you I would. I’m only sorry it took so long, and sorrier still that we allowed you to get taken from us in the first place. It’s alright, you’re safe now, sweetheart,” he told you. You kissed him, still not quite beliving it was real. He was real. You were safe. You broke the kiss, but held onto Loki too tightly, laying your head against his chest to listen to his heart beat, your arms around his slim waist. Loki kept an arm wrapped around you, tucking you safely against his side and extended a hand to Bucky. “Thank you for watching out for her. Words aren’t enough, but you have my deepest, most sincere, gratitude, for all of your help,”

    “Your girl is a sweetheart, anyone with a heart would have kept her safe, especially in a place like this where she had no right being. I only wish I could have kept her safer,” Bucky replied and shook Loki’s hand. Amazing how those two had become friends. It seemed a very unlikely friendship indeed.

    The rest of the team was on their way back as Jarvis landed the jet nearby. You turned and waved at them and they rushed over faster. Loki let you go to go greet the others, though he kept a close eye. Cap went straight for Bucky with a head-nod to you. You weren’t offended in the least, Bucky was his oldest friend and he hadn’t seen him since the 40s. They clasped hands, hugged, and did that ‘I’m not gay’ back smacking things guys did when they hugged.

    Clint ruffled your hair with a grin and a “Kid, you’re ok!” and gave you a quick hug.

    You nodded to him, all brightness and sunshine and saw the relief in his eyes. You went to Nat next and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re safe _sestrichka_. We were all worried and heartbroken when you were taken,” she told you as even she held you in too tight of a hug. Nat wasn’t usually a hugger or liked being touched, excepting Clint who could get away with it. Apparently you had made the list too.

    “Nat, I did terrible things. I have blood on my hands-” she would understand. Nat of all people would understand. She would understand having blood on your leger, of having to do terrible things to survive.

    “No, _sestrichka._ Those men did terrible things to you,” she told you and stroked your hair. “None of it was your fault. It was mind control and doesn’t count. You should remember that from boyfriend,” she reminded you lightly. “But we can talk all about it when we get you home.”

    “ _Sestrichka_?” you asked her when she let you go. You’d picked up a few Russian words from Bucky, but mostly just curse words. This one was new.

    “Little sister,” Bucky translated. He came over and hugged Nat too. “Good to see you again, Natal’ka,” he told her warmly.

    “You _do_ remember,” she teased. “I was just a kid the last time I saw you. Hydra sent him to teach us in the Red Room,” she explained to the others quickly.

    “I remember everything, thanks to Striga here,” Bucky said and gave you a smile.

    You looked over at Tony, surprised he hadn’t come to see you yet. He actually cared about you, you knew and had since he’d given you the scholarship before you’d been turned. He had stepped out of his Iron Man suit. You saw the heartbreak in his expression, the self hatred, doubt, the guilt. You went to him and despite Tony’s thing about being touched, hugged him tightly. You felt tears hit your hair as his arms tightened around you as well. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, for all of this. I should have kept you safe. I should have done more,”

    “It’s not your fault, Stark,” you told him firmly. “None of what’s happened is either of our faults.” You said the words to reassure both of you, though you weren’t sure they helped either.

    “Thank god you’re ok, Tinkerbell-"


	17. Chapter 17

    You shot upright when you came back aware. Blankets fell off of you and comforting arms wrapped around you. “Shh, it’s alright. You’re ok. You’re safe. Apparently Stark’s nickname for you is one of those stupid trigger words,” Loki’s voice was soothing. You wrapped your arms around him and tried not to whimper at what Hydra had done to your brain. You realized that you were in Loki’s bed, had been laying with your head pillowed on his chest. “I’ve got you, you’re safe, sweetheart,” Loki soothed and stroked your hair.

    “They broke my brain,” you wailed at him, crying blood-red tears onto his shirt. Now that you were physically safe, your emotions and the pent up feelings of what had happened to you was finally escaping.

    “No, sweetheart, they didn’t break you. They hurt you, yes, but you’re strong and brave, and wonderful, and you survived what those monsters did. We’ll fix those stupid words they put in your head. You could do it for Bucky alone in those conditions. The two of us together can easily do it for you.” Telepathic powers were among Loki’s strong suit.

    “I didn’t, couldn’t, break his trigger words. I stitched his broken mind back together, but I couldn’t undo all of the damage,” you reminded Loki.

    “We’ll do it together, dearheart,” he told you gently and kissed the top of your head. “Working on such a tricky piece of magic is hard enough. Doing it while being tortured is more impressive and impossible and you managed splendidly, darling,” he reminded you, warmly, proudly. “Even though all the pain and torture you fought through. You didn’t give up and you fought them every step of the way however you could,”

    You sat up to look at him, tears and heartbreak in your eyes. “Loki. The village... They were all innocent and I... and I...” tears spilled from your eyes, leaving red tracks down your cheeks. “They did it, Loki, they made me into a real monster!”

    In the next instant, Loki moved you, his hands around your upper arms as he lifted you and settled you on his lap, facing him, straddling his legs. Stupidly strong god. More tears spilled from your eyes, the prelude to gross ugly sobbing. Loki’s hands were vices on your arms. He shook you once, not hard, just enough that you had to look up into his eyes, just enough to startle you and get your attention. “Listen to me,” he told you firmly, his voice stern, not icy, not angry, but firm that you _would_ listen to what he had to say. Another shake. “Are you listening?” he demanded. You nodded, but didn’t look him in the eyes, keeping your gaze on his chest. His fingers moved to under your chin, his thumb against your cheek, cupping your chin in his hand as he gently tilted your head up, forcing you to meet his gaze.

    “You are _not_ a monster. Do you hear me? And I refuse to allow you to wallow in guilt for what those petulant sacks of rotting flesh did to you. They beat you, burned you, shocked you, starved you, wouldn’t let you rest or sleep; they _tortured_ you. Believe me, I felt every single injury they inflicted upon you, my love,” he added before you could protest. He gestured with his free hand to the burn mark on his neck. It was in the shape and same placement as the obedience disk that had been in your own neck. You were sure you had an identical mark.

    “Then they went and put magic words in your brain to make your body do things without your mind even knowing, without even giving you to option to disobey,” that must’ve been how Nat had explained trigger words to him. It wasn’t an awful explanation, though overly simplistic. “You are in _no way_ responsible for them violating your body and mind, or anything they forced you to do. Do you understand me?” he demanded, a hint of a snarl in his tone at the demand.

    You managed to nod with a small whimper of bruised emotions, of the pain of things you had done, of heartbreak, and grief of what you’d been through and what you’d been forced to do. Loki wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to him. You wrapped your arms tightly around him, up under his arms to his back, burying your head in his shoulder as you wept. “You are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most caring being whom I have met in all of the nine realms and I love you more than anything in the universe,” he told you warmly, running his fingers through your hair, his words and presence reassuring. “You’re a sweetheart; I’ve loved you since the day I met you. It was amazing to me that a lady who was in such a situation, and when I found out what you’d been through already it was even more impressive, could still wear her heart before her for everyone to see. I was so afraid that it would be bruised or torn and more than anything in my life, I wanted to keep it safe. I’m sorry I failed you, my love, more than anything, but I swear to you that I will love you to the end of our days,”

    “You promise?” you asked him softly, nervously. He was known for his silvertongue and lies.

    He kissed your hair. “I may the the god of lies, sweetheart, but I swear on all that I am that I tell you the truth now. You’re not a monster. You are _not_ responsible for what they did to you or what they made you do, and I will always love you,” he told you firmly. Your tears slowed under his reassurances and you pushed off his chest to sit up, as you reached up to rub the back of your hand across your eyes. Loki smirked and handed you a handkerchief.

    “Always a gentleman,” you commented softly, with the barest hint of a smile. He gave you a warm smile and touched your cheek.

    “There’s my sweetheart,” his voice was warm and loving. You gave him a real smile and vanished the handkerchief. A moment later, you were hiding a yawn behind your hand. You flushed at his frown. “When was the last time you fed?” he asked firmly, cornering you into answering him.

    You had to think about it. “A few days ago? Like a teaspoon of chicken’s blood,” your face crinkled in disgust, telling him quite clearly what you thought of that meal. “Which does next to nothing for vampires, by the way, chicken blood is useless and tastes _disgusting_ ,” you whined, as if that were the point of his question.

    “That’s what I thought,” he said dryly. His hands were lightly on your waist, but you felt the threat that he would keep you in place if you tried to run. You knew what was coming. “They starved you, darling, kept you weak, and still forced you to work nonstop,” you raised an eyebrow. “Bucky told us while you were unconscious,” he explained. You nodded, damn bigmouthed metal-armed overprotective army-man. “Let me help you,” he bid you softly and you hear the helplessness in his voice. He hated that you’d been gone so long, that he hadn’t been able to find you quickly, that he had allowed you to be taken from him in the first place. He hated that he hadn’t been able to help you enough.

    You hesitated. “I should say no. There’s a whole fridge of blood,” you hedged. “And you need yours for yourself,” you reminded him.

    He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sweetheart, kindly remember that I am a god and a little blood-loss is not going to do me any harm whatsoever. It does me no harm and will help you tremendously. Please let me help you,” he bid you again, his voice nearly begging. You hesitated for another moment, knowing again that you shouldn’t, but the offer was too tempting. It was easy to get back to full strength quickly with the power that flowed through his veins and would be a lot faster and a _lot_ less blood consumption and time than trying to do the same with animal blood.

    “You must love me,” you murmured and looked over at the door to make sure it was locked this time. You really didn’t want to get interrupted again. You turned back to Loki and reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

    “More than anything, love,” he replied and helped you remove his shirt, balling it up when it was off and tossing it into the hamper. Typical male. You moved and kissed him, starting softly, chastely, even as his hands pulled you to him, wound in your hair, held you to him like he hadn’t seen you in months. The kiss deepened and your tongue played with his, your own fingers running and winding through his hair. You kissed your way to his ear, nibbled on it gently, he made a soft noise of pleasure and you kissed your way down his neck, sucking on the pulse as you tugged gently on his hair. He gasped and moaned as he tilted his head back, giving you full access to his vulnerable neck. You hesitated a moment longer before you carefully sank your fangs into his neck. His blood was just as you remembered it, not as hot as human blood, but full of so much more power. Still, you paid careful attention to his heartbeat, to the signs of when to stop, but they didn’t come. He was right, this wouldn’t harm him at all. Not when you were sated, stronger than ever, and he had shown absolutely _none_ of the signs a human would have. He could have donated a _lot_ more blood and not noticed. You carefully licked the wound closed, taking the time to heal it completely. No one would ever know.

    You moved to sit next to him and pulled his head onto your shoulder, holding him and stroking his hair while he rode out the last of the haze of endorphins and euphoria of the vampire’s bite. It was only a minute before he shook his head to clear it. You kissed his forehead. “Are you ok?” you asked as he moved to sit up on his own again.

    “I’m fine, don’t fret,” he told you warmly. You gave him a bright smile when you realized he really was. He was perfectly fine. “ _There’s_ my sweetheart,” he told you brightly and kissed you. “If you’re up to it, darling, the rest of the team would like to see you. Stark is especially worried after he accidentally knocked you out. There’s no rush...” he added quickly, offering sanctuary and safety here if you weren’t up to going, weren’t ready to face the others yet.

    You nodded and moved to get off the bed. “No, I’ll go see them, but I’d like a shower, and something to wear besides this godawful red dress,” you added when you realized you were still in the godforsaken red dress.

    “Sorry about that,” Loki said. “No one thought you’d be comfortable if your clothes had been changed while you were unconscious,” he explained. You nodded. That made a lot of sense, though Nat could have. Hell, Bucky had seen you naked already, and Loki was your boyfriend... Still you appreciated the concern.

    “D-do you mind if I steal a-?” you started, heading for his closet before waiting for an answer, or to finish asking your question. You knew he’d let you borrow anything from his closet you wanted.

    “Steal what you’d like, sweetheart,” he told you warmly, getting up and coming up behind you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing your neck while you opened his closet to look for the item you wanted to steal. You found one of his hoodies and shut the closet door again.

    “Will you come with me?” you asked him softly, nervously, more afraid of being alone than you wanted to admit, but you hated asking all the same. Even though it was a natural response with what you’d been through. You hated seeming weak.

    Loki kissed the top of your head. “Of course,” he told you warmly and kept his arm around your shoulders to walk you across the hall to your own room. It was stupid to be afraid here in your home, but Loki didn’t seem to mind at all as he checked your rooms for intruders. He waited on your bed with a book while you ducked into the bathroom for a hot shower so you could finally get the scent of that place off of your skin. You used a touch of magic to dry your hair once you were clean and dressed, comfortable again in jeans, a t-shirt, and Loki’s stolen hoodie, and went back to Loki, who was waiting patiently in your bedroom. “You look lovely as ever, my darling,” he reassured you, seeing your shyness. He stood and wrapped you in a hug.

    “I love you,” you told him softly.

    “I love you as well, sweetheart,” he reassured you. He kissed the top of your head. “Now come along, little one, you need human food too,” he reminded you warmly and kept his arm around your shoulders to walk you downstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

    Everyone looked over from whatever they were doing when you and Loki got off the elevator. You squeezed Loki’s hand, momentarily overwhelmed by all the attention. Nat was the first one up off the couch where she’d been cleaning a gun. “Hey, _sestrichka_ , you’re looking better,” she greeted you warmly, though a little tentatively, noting your slight timidity over the attention. “Boyfriend,” she added, greeting Loki with a head nod.

    “Lady Natasha,” he replied politely.

    You looked up at him. “You let them call you ‘boyfriend’?” you asked incredulously. It was one thing for them to reference him as ‘boyfriend’ when speaking to you, but calling him that directly was a whole different thing, and not something you could easily see Loki allowing.

    He shrugged. “It’s better than whatever nicknames Stark comes up with,” he reminded you. One of Stark’s latest had been Frosty and Loki hadn’t appreciated it, though he preferred that to Elsa.

    “Kid, come get breakfast before the Asgardians and supersoldiers eat everything!” Clint called from the kitchen.

    You stood up on your toes to kiss Loki’s cheek. “I get breakfast first~” you grinned at him, teasing. “Sorry, Lokes, I’ll try to save you some, though I make no promises if it’s pancake day!” You teased and stuck your tongue out at him before bouncing off to the kitchen.

    “Great, another nickname,” Loki grumbled with a huge eye-roll, but you saw he was pleased, and amused.

    “She seems to be doing ok,” Nat commented to Loki softly before they followed you at a more sedate pace.

    “She’s not yet, but she will be,” he replied more confidently on the subject than you felt.

    You pretended you didn’t hear them and went to see what Clint was making for breakfast. He handed you a plate of pancakes and you lit up in delight. Clint made the best pancakes. “These are for _you_. Don’t let boyfriend steal yours just because he’s a bottomless pit and pancakes are his favorite,” Clint told you sternly, but you heard the joke and laughter behind his words. You grinned, nodded, and took your usual place at the diningroom table. Cap, Thor, Bruce, and Bucky were already seated.

    “Morning Cap, Doctor Banner, Buck, Thor,” you greeted them all as you sat. Thor was cradling his huge mug of coffee. Thor wasn’t a morning person and was usually unpleasant to everyone until he’d had his coffee.

    “Lady,” Thor replied, too politely so he wouldn’t snarl.

    Cap and Bruce used your name, while Bucky addressed you as “Striga,” as usual.

    “Hey, Tink,” Stark said as he passed your chair. “Horny,” he greeted Loki with a grin, apparently this was the latest addition to the nickname game, though not a good one.

    “Stark! That’s not nice,” you told him firmly, shocked he would be that dumb, though he was the dumbest smart person ever, while Loki looked confused, and the others besides Thor tried not to snort coffee.

    “It’s _just_ a reference to his helmet...” Stark said too innocently. You glared at him.

    “You know damn well it’s not,” you told him firmly. Stark continued to look too innocent.

    “Sweetheart, why are you offended on my behalf?” Loki asked, wanting in on the offense so he could decide if he was killing Stark or how much he was killing Stark.

    “Stark is being an ass,” you growled in reply.

    “Obviously, but what does the term mean, darling, besides the obvious connotation to my helmet?” he asked, rolling his eyes at your tiny-pixie anger which he thought was adorable. He didn’t understand the double-entendre. It seemed Thor didn’t either, as he was also waiting for a response.

    “It means-” you thought for a moment and the table was too quiet. No one else would dare explain the joke to the Asgardians. “Feeling sexual arousal,” you finally said, but not in English.

    In Asgardian.

    Loki and Thor both turned their heads to you so fast that they _had_ to have pulled muscles in their necks. You flushed a little. “When did you learn Asgardian?” “How did you learn Asgardian?” “Why by Odin’s beard did you learn to say _that_ in Asgardian?” their questions overlapped in their shock and confusion.

    You laughed aloud and gave Tony a look for him to escape before Loki could decide he remembered what question you were actually asking and decide to defenestrate him for the insult. Tony nodded and fled to his usual spot at the table. “Surprise?” you asked the Asgardians in their language, going for innocence.

    “But...how?” Loki asked, slipping back into that language too, probably to test your understanding.

    “You have a _lot_ of books,” you informed him dryly. Loki had given you permission to borrow any of his books that you wanted as long as you were nice to them. He hadn’t realized you had borrowed any of the Asgardian texts, assuming you would stick to the books in English, or ask him for illusions so you could read the others. Instead, you’d decided to learn the language. It was what you did.

    “You cannot learn a spoken language through books,” he protested, incredulously.

    You shrugged. “There may have been some working with Jarvis on translating and pronunciations, but..” you shrugged again. “I learn things, it’s what I do,” you reminded them. They’d all commented on your stupidly big brain more than once. They shouldn’t be surprised when you decided to devour new information when it was placed in front of you.

    “And that particular word?” Thor asked still horrified you’d said that.

    You shrugged again and threw Loki under the bus. “Some of the novels Loki has are _very_ interesting,” you told them both with a grin. Thor just put his face in his palm; it was too early for him to deal with any of this nonsense. Loki just turned a billion shades of scarlet.

    “Oh, what I’d give to know what you three are actually talking about,” Tony said dryly.

    “Please don’t burn my ears with such talk at the breakfast table,” Thor growled at you in Allspeak and downed his mug of coffee.

    “Sorry, Thor, but I don’t think you’d appreciate the explanation in English instead,” you switched back to English for that. You had no speaking practice in their language and was sure your accent was terrible, plus you had to speak so slowly while you thought of the right words. “Stark, pick a new nickname. That one’s not funny and you don’t need both Asgardians and the vampire uncomfortable,” you reminded him.

    Tony nodded. “You can’t blame me for trying the joke once,” he insisted. You shrugged. Of course Tony would make the joke. “Sorry about earlier...I didn’t know that would happen...” he said hesitantly, though you could see how guilt ridden he was over everything. You knew he was apologizing for accidentally knocking you out.

    “Not your fault those assholes used your nickname for me as a fucking trigger word,” you told him with a small smile. “Though it seems the character’s nickname is unaffected,” he nodded and actually smiled a little. It was an improvement.

    “Language!” Cap scolded, glaring at you across the table. “From a young lady nonetheless,” he added, sounding scandalized.

    “Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” Bucky teased.

    You rolled your eyes at them. “First off, you two were both in the army and if I’m remembering my useless history facts correctly, by world war one the word ‘fuck’ was so prevalent in conversation in the army that it simply became a warning that a noun was coming. I’m sure it was worse by when you two would have been enlisted,” both of them laughed at that, while the team looked shocked that they hadn’t realized Cap was an army man and all that entailed. He always _appeared_ proper in front of the team. “Secondly, my mom knows I died four years ago, so I haven’t seen her since. So no, I don’t kiss her with this mouth.” The team stared at you, not comprehending that.

    “You haven’t seen her-?” Bruce asked, horrified that she was still alive and you hadn’t seen her. They assumed that you were alone, you realized. They thought your family dead or actually estranged.

    You shook your head. “Not since I was turned. My family can’t know I’m alive. Well, less dead than they believe I am, anyway. The seethe threatened their deaths if I contacted them. They’re adamant about the existence of vampires being kept a secret. Guys, it’s not a big deal. They’re alive and safe. I check in on them occasionally to make sure they’re still safe. That’s all that matters...”

    They looked sad for a minute, trying to figure out a way to help. Nat finally jumped in. “Don’t play games of useless trivia against my _sestrichka_ , her big brain wins every time. Example A is surprising the shit out of Loki by learning his entire native language from a book,” she announced and laughed. The others latched onto the lighter subject and the mood lightened.

    “Romanoff,” Cap said warningly while she grinned at him innocently.

    “Natal’ka,” you and Bucky both said, though his was a heavy exasperated sigh while yours was a reminder for her not to brag about you.

    You flushed. “Sorry Nat!” you apologized quickly. She hated having her name messed with. “I spent too much time with Buck and that’s all he’ll call you. It must’ve rubbed off-”

    Nat waved away your apology. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. From you two,” she added for the benefit of the rest of the table, who, for once, wisely didn’t comment.

    Loki finished all of the pancakes on his plate and looked pouty when there were no more, so you slipped half of your remaining pancakes onto his plate while he was looking enviously at Thor’s plate and plotting how to best steal Thor’s pancakes. “Brother, you have to finish your own pancakes before you can start plotting to steal others’. Which you also shouldn’t do,” he added quickly. Loki looked down at his plate. He then looked over at where you were happily munching on your pancakes, the picture of innocence.

    “Dearest, do you perchance have any idea how additional pancakes wound up on my plate, when I know for a fact that my plate was quite empty of pancakes just moments ago?” Loki asked you knowingly, his tone just as innocent as your expression.

    You looked over at him innocently. “You got extra pancakes?” you asked. He couldn’t claim you were lying if you didn’t actually answer his question. Since he was a human-shaped lie detector it was better not to try to lie to him.

    He gave you a look. “Uh-huh... that’s what I thought,” he said dryly. He leaned over and kissed you lightly. “I love you, sweetheart,” he told you and accepted the gift of extra food.

    “I love you too. And before you yell, Clint always give me extra on pancake day because he knows I’ll share with you,” you reminded him. Or informed him, though you were sure Loki was smart enough to know what Clint was up to.

    “That is why I did not scold,” Loki told you warmly.

    Breakfast finished in peace and you and Loki did the dishes with magic. He walked you through the spell and the others fled, not wanting to get involved or be anywhere near magic lessons. They knew how terribly magic lessons could go. “Well done, darling,” Loki told you proudly when the dishes were clean and put away. It wasnt a complicated spell, just one you hadn’t done before.

    You joined the others in the living room and took your seats on your usual couch. You noted the new whiteboard in the room. It had a list of words that were currently forbidden in the tower. The list included a bunch of words in Russian, Sputnik, Tinkerbell, Hugin, and Munin. The team was smart to keep a list.

    “Buck, you’ve told us every detail of what they did to Y/N,” Cap was saying from his usual couch, on which Bucky was sitting on the other end. You glared at the damn big-mouthed, overprotective, metal-armed, army-man. He just shrugged and gave you an innocent look. Of course he’d do whatever he could to help you. “We can’t help unless we know what happened to you. Buck, please. I thought you were dead.” Bucky stayed silent, but you saw his quick glance at Stark and his nearly frantic glance at you. You had a feeling you knew exactly what memory he was thinking of and that was making him hesitate. You had rebuilt his mind, so you knew most of his memories quite intimately. You caught his eye and nodded, giving him a warm, reassuring smile as you stood from your couch.

    You turned to Loki when he looked up worried when you moved. You leaned down to kiss him lightly. “Don’t worry, Lokes, just need to ask Stark something,” you told him. Loki nodded and his nose returned to his book, though you knew he was watching and listening.

    Tony looked up from the Jarvis screen he was working on and raised and eyebrow. You guys talked all the time, usually about work and lab stuff, with some teasing over your relationship with Loki thrown in. He’d seemed to almost have a father-like relationship with you, but he still wasn’t expecting a heavy conversation, which he seemed to know instinctively this would be, else you would’ve just asked your question across the room. He got up out of his comfy chair and went with you to the corner of the room, still in full-sight of everyone, but understanding that whatever this conversation was going to be, demanded at least a semblance of privacy. “What’s up, Tink?” he asked.

    You hesitated. This was going to be hard to ask.

    Cap was still talking, though, and you caught his words. “You two worked so hard for your freedom-”

    Your brain hazed at the word, but it wasn’t complete. Your telepathic abilities and shielding had given you some protection against the compulsions. So you fought, and fought hard, to maintain control of your mind, to try to fight the compulsion of the word. You watched helplessly as your hand reached up to cup Tony’s cheek.

    Bucky had fallen to the trigger word, you noted, and was currently making out with a _very_ confused Cap on the couch.

    You fought and got your hand to stop, though it took effort. “Stark,” you tried to warn, but your voice came out a loving caress. Shit. Your focus failed for one instant and your body leaned up to kiss Tony. Fuck. No.

    Tony finally figured out what was going on and put his hands on your shoulders, keeping you at arm’s length. “No, kid. Shit. No, you don’t make out with me when you’re mind controlled. Make out with boyfriend, that’s his job. It’s a trigger. Who the fuck would want to trigger you to make out with the nearest person?” he growled. You nodded and jerked back, trying to fight, but you were shaking with the effort, power flaring to control your own mind. “Loki!” Stark yelled. It had been less than a minute and without his Iron Man suit, he wasn’t stronger than you, wouldn’t be able to hold you off if your control actually failed. Loki was there, his arm around your waist and he hauled you away from Tony.

    “I’ve got her,” he told Stark, holding you firmly against him, though he turned you to face him so you could wrap your arms around his waist, holding him too tightly. Tony backed away, watching helplessly. He didn’t understand mind control or magic, but seemed to accept that it wasn’t your fault or idea. Loki looked down at you and you looked up into his eyes. “You’re safe, love. I’m here. One kiss and it’ll end,” he told you softly, gently. You stood up on your toes and kissed him, your lips meeting his with a harsh desperation that you never initiated, usually. Your kisses always started with soft gentle kisses, slowly deepening. This was hard and urgent and desperate. He kissed you deeply and kissed you well, until even you with your lack of necessity to breathe, were breathless, until you could finally break the kiss.

    You dropped back to your feet about a billion shades of red and hid your face in Loki’s chest. “I’m sorry,” you murmured.

    “Hush, darling. It’s not your fault,” he reminded you gently. “Mind control is never your fault. Everyone is just glad I was here when this happened. Especially Stark, since he has absolutely no desire to kiss you,” Loki reminded you. You made a small distressed noise at the awful reminder that you’d nearly kissed Stark. He was, like, your _dad_ and that was just gross.

    “Stark, no offense, but I have triple negative zero interest in kissing you,” you addressed Stark though you spoke to Loki’s shirt. Your arms were still around him and he stroked your hair, trying to console you.

    “Bout time you came back to your senses, kid. Let’s just add that word to the list and agree never to speak of this again,” he suggested. Typical dad. Issue resolved, let’s pretend it never happened. In this case, you didn’t mind. At all.

    You all turned to the couch where Bucky was still on top of Cap, whose wrists were pinned under Bucky’s metal hand. Bucky was more lost to the compulsion since he had no magic or defenses against them. You’d only been able to do so much, and most of your efforts had been on stitching his memories back together. “Um... should we help them?” you asked softly, sure Bucky would be embarrassed once he came back to his senses.

    “Encourage them or break it up?” Clint asked, looking like he was looking for popcorn and too thoroughly enjoying the show. The rest of the team looked helpless, not sure how to even go about helping.

    “Break. It. UP!” Cap managed to get the words out.

    Loki waved his hand and a bucket appeared above Cap’s couch. It overturned and ice water dumped on the pair. Bucky yelped in surprise at the icy water hitting him and jumped up. He scrambled off of the couch, deeply embarrassed. Loki shrugged at your look. “Figured that would work,”

    “You kissed a whole lot better in the 40s,” Cap teased, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone just stared. “What? He taught me how to kiss a lady when we were kids, teens really,”

    “Steve, that’s not helping,” Bucky grumbled.

    “What?” Cap asked incredulously. “It was perfectly normal then...”

    “So _that’s_ why you kiss so terribly, Rogers,” Nat teased. Cap flushed and glared at her.

    “Romanoff,” Cap’s voice was a warning again.

    “Though I recall Barnes being a decent kisser, so maybe you just suck at it,” she continued teasing, drawing attention away from the harsh topic of trigger words. You just stared at her, wondering how she’d even know that. Bucky finally laughed and seemed to relax that Cap was the one being made fun of for this. “The art of kissing can be very important in spy work,” she explained with a shrug and a glint in her eye when she caught your expression.

    “Are you ok now, love?” Loki asked you softly while Cap, Nat, and Bucky bickered. You nodded.

    “Thank you,” you told him softly, still embarrassed.

    “Such a hardship,” he murmured against your hair. “To kiss the woman I love,” he told you warmly. “Don’t fret, dearest. We’ll get those stupid words out of your head,” he reminded you. You nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

    Tony was finishing adding ‘freedom’ to the list of banned words. He turned back to where you were extricating yourself from Loki’s arms. “You had a question for me?” Stark asked. You looked at Loki who nodded and went back to your couch, offering the illusion of privacy. He didn’t understand why you wanted to ask whatever this was to Stark in private, but he wouldn’t begrudge it of you, either, especially since he had caught your glance to Bucky, had caught Cap’s words. Stark wouldn’t hurt you, and he’d let you do this for Bucky, especially since Bucky had done so much to help you.

    You hesitated a moment longer before you turned back to Stark. You had to word your question carefully, though you had a feeling that you knew the answer.

    “D-did you happen to know someone named Howard Stark?”


	19. Chapter 19

    Stark looked at you confused, the silence in the room was deafening as everyone began to blatantly eavesdrop. That action just put Tony even more on alert that something was going on. That wasn’t a good thing. “Yeah, egotistical, self-centered, maniacal, megalomaniac though he was, he was my dad. What of it, kid?”

    Shit. Shit. Shit.

    You knew it was bad if Bucky didn’t want to talk about it, but you hadn’t realized it was _this_ bad. No wonder Bucky had wanted to keep this secret.

    Fuck.

    Too late now.

    Tony deserved and needed to know regardless.

    You hesitated a moment, tried to find the right words. Stark looked at you expectantly. “D-do you know how they died?” you finally asked. They weren’t the right words, but they would get the conversation going in the path you needed it to. It seemed to click then, you could almost hear the gears moving in his brain.

    He raised an eyebrow, suspicious. “Car crash. What’s this about, Tink?” His tone was defensive, his expression icy. He was going to hate you for this, but it still had to be done. He deserved to know the truth.

    “Striga, no. Stay out of this,” Bucky protested from behind you.

    “He deserves to know, Buck,” you glanced over your shoulder to where the horrified Bucky was getting up from Cap’s couch.

    Stark grabbed your shoulders, turning you to face him again. “Deserve to know what?” he demanded, his voice full of pain. Not rage, not yet, but you saw the glimmer of it in his eyes. He knew whatever you had to say would make him angry. He shook you. “Deserve to know what, Y/N?” He was pissed to use your actual name. Stark _never_ used anyone’s real names. Ever.

    You looked up at him, meeting his eyes more bravely than you felt. “You deserve to know why they died,” you told him, the words spilling from your mouth without filter. You saw the tears of grief in his eyes at the memory of their loss, saw the rage that they’d been taken from him. His expression hardened in an anger you had never seen from him. He didn’t move, waiting for you to continue. “Hydra had them killed,” more words spilled out. “He was transporting a prototype superserum. Hydra staged the car accident so they could steal the serum and create evil Captain Americas,” you explained as fast as the words would come out.

    He looked shocked, hurt, confused, angry. The emotions rushed too quickly through his eyes. “How?” he demanded finally. “How do you know all this?” he finally asked, his hands still gripping your shoulders hard enough to bruise.

    “I... I spent however long I was there stitching Bucky’s mind and memories back together,” you started to explain, though you didn’t have the words to really tell him about watching that horrible memory through Bucky’s eyes.

    That was completely the wrong thing to say and enough of the story for Tony to piece together what you were saying. You saw his expression harden and he whirled, shoving you to the side as pain and grief turned to rage. An Iron Man gauntlet assembled around the outstretched hand that was now pointed directly at Bucky. You had no idea where it had come from.

    You shot into action as you heard the repulsor activate, before anyone could move. You moved in a blur, placing yourself between Tony and Bucky and grabbing Tony’s gauntleted arm as you did, hauling it so the repulsor was pointed directly at you. Without his full suit, you were stronger than him, even though you were tiny. “Stark! No!” you pleaded as the rest of the team jumped to their feet.

    No one dared move for fear of Tony shooting you, accidentally or on purpose. It didn’t matter, they didn’t want you shot. No one moved except of course: “Loki! No! He might shoot Y/N on accident if we interfere!” You caught it out of the corner of your eye when Loki was shoved back on the couch by Thor, who placed Mjolnir on Loki’s lap to Loki’s protests. The rest of the team was trying to figure out how to get closer or diffuse the situation without risking you getting shot.

    “He killed my parents!” Tony roared, trying to push you out of the way, or get his arm back from you. You dug in your heels, planting yourself firmly, tightening your grip on his gauntlet, keeping it pointed at your throat.

    “It’s not his fault! It was mind control, Stark! He didn’t even remember doing it until I rebuilt his memories!” your words were urgent, a futile hope that he would listen to you, that he, like Loki, would believe that mind control was a valid excuse for doing horrible things. Tears came to your eyes. Bucky had helped you so much and he was your friend. You couldn’t let Stark kill him over something that hadn’t been his choice. But Stark was...Stark and more than a friend. You hated that he was suffering now, but he had needed and deserved to know the real reason his parents had died.

    “He killed my parents. They died by his hands!” Tony roared at you, trying to force you to see his side.

    “Stark, no! Please! It’s not his fault! Mind control, Stark!” you begged him to listen to you. You noted small movements around you, backup from the team hopefully, but you had to keep your attention on Tony. Loki was struggling hard against Mjolnir on his lap, but to no avail, while Thor tried to get him to come up with a reasonable plan.

    “Their blood is on his hands. It’s his fault. Now get off me, kid. I don’t want to hurt you,” Tony’s expression was rage and grief and you didn’t doubt that he would hurt you if you didn’t let him go soon.

    Blood-red tears spilled from your eyes, leaving red streaks down your cheeks. “I know what they made him do is unforgiveable, but if your parents are his fault, then that village, those children. Their blood is on my hands!” You wailed, reminding him of the horrible things you had done against your will. It was just as bad, if not worse.

    “It’s different, you’re just a kid!” Tony protested, but softened ever so slightly at your tears, at your heartbreak at his reaction to what you had done too.

    “It’s worse!” You insisted as your tears fell faster. “ _I_ don’t have to live with the memory of what my body did in that village. I don’t remember what they made me do, but I stitched Bucky’s broken mind back together. I made him relieve and bear the memories of every single horrible thing they made him do, so I could save my own skin, so I could get my own ass out of that hell. I at least had some choices whether to obey or endure the pain of the obedience disk,”

    “No, you didn’t!” Loki and Bucky both snarled, knowing exactly how much pain you _had_ endured instead of obeying.

    “Loki, for once in your life: SHUT. UP!” Thor growled.

    You knew you cared what Tony thought about you, about your actions. Though you’d only actually known him for months, he’d still become family, much more than just your friend. “If you want to kill him for what they made him do, you’ll have to kill me first. I’m equally guilty of awful, terrible things. Please, Tony. I know you’re a hero-” tears were falling so fast now that your vision was becoming blurry, as you moved his hand to point the repulsor directly at your heart. One blast from it would kill you permanently. “Please, if that’s truly how you feel about our actions because of what Hydra forced us to do, then please, be the hero now. It’s better to end it now than to let a monster like me go free. Please, Tony. Kill me now.” Your voice sounded so young, heartbroken, helpless, desperate to do the right thing. You couldn’t help the tears, or the catch in your voice at your next words. You saw the single tear spill from his eye as his anger turned to grief.

    “P-please...j-just make it quick?”

    You heard the repulsor charge.

    “NO!” Loki’s roar of grief and rage registered above those of the rest of the team.

    You closed your eyes, couldn’t help flinching against the blow to come.

    It never came.

    The gauntlet fell apart in your hands as Tony’s knees buckled under him. You both ended up on your knees on the ground, clutching onto each other as you sobbed heartbreak, grief, pain. Tony didn’t truly think you a monster.

    “Was he really going to shoot his daughter?” Bucky asked softly, shocked and horrified that Tony would even consider killing you. Poor Bucky’s brain was still messed up if he was confused enough to think Tony was your dad.

    “No, Lady Y/N was never in any danger,” Thor replied.

    “You _do_ know she’s not actually his kid, right?” Clint’s voice was just as soft as Bucky’s and Thor’s.

    Loki was at your side the instant the repulsor had charged, the sound of it charging was so iconic, no one could deny what was happening when it made that noise. Loki’s arm was around you as your knees hit the ground, offering what comfort he could, relief that you were ok radiating off of him. All of his focus was on you and your safety.

    Even Loki didn’t notice the hammer gripped in his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

    The room was quiet, too quiet and the shocked silence drew your attention, Stark’s as well. Your tortured mind automatically jumped to the conclusion that you were being attacked, that there was some danger. You let go of Tony and stood, turning to face the room as you rubbed your arm across your face, drying your tears roughly, drawing a thin blade from the sheath hidden at the small of your back in one quick movement, standing in front of Tony to defend him, even as he stood too, placing his sarcastic mask back in place, pretending nothing had happened.

    You looked around the room for the attack, the danger, but everyone was just staring at your group, even as they came over to you, as if the danger were in your little group. Tony was safe behind you, so you looked to Loki who seemed sad that your instinct had changed after what you’d been through with Hydra. You’d never been a fighter by inclination or training, until Hydra had fucked up your brain and tortured you into doing their will.

    Your mouth fell open and your blade clanged to the floor when you saw Mjolnir in Loki’s hand. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asked, raising his hands to hug you, or somehow reassure you over whatever you were staring at. It was then that he finally saw the hammer in his hand and realized what he had done. He let out a yelp of surprise as he dropped the hammer to the floor as if it had burned him. “What in Valhalla?” he demanded, shocked and confused.

    The room erupted into shocked “ _He’s_ worthy?” They had all made it over to you and saw up close that Loki had in fact been holding Mjolnir.

    Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder. “I knew you were worthy, Brother!” he boomed, overjoyed and proud. Loki just looked at him confused. He was over a thousand years old and had never once been worthy of holding Mjolnir.

    Loki flushed nearly purple under the praise. “It was a fluke,” he protested as the situation finally got through your brain. You grinned at him and wrapped you arms around his neck. His arm went automatically around your waist, holding you close to him.

    “I knew it too, Lokes,” you praised warmly. You knew how much it would mean to Loki to actually be worthy, once he got over his shock. Poor baby was shocked so much twice in one morning. Plus you’d nearly died. It was a rough morning all around.

    “I knew the hammer thing was a trick. Only the worthy? Pfft, it’s only the Asgardians,” Stark grumped. He was always pissy about not being able to lift Mjolnir. He had definitely put back on his sarcasm and jokes to pretend nothing happened and no one had seen him cry. It was definitely typical behavior for him.

    “What’s the big deal? It’s just a hammer,” Buck demanded and bent to pick up the hammer, while keeping himself a safe distance away from Stark, figuring correctly that Stark wasn’t going to like him quickly after today’s revelation. He tried to lift the hammer anyway, except Mjolnir stayed firmly on the ground.

    “Only those who are ‘worthy’,” you made air quotes since no one really knew exactly what it was that made someone worthy or not “are able to lift the hammer,” you explained to the confused Bucky. You kissed the confused shocked Loki and let him go, standing on your own two feet again.

    Thor picked up the hammer and turned it so the inscription shone where Bucky could read the ‘Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor’ inscription.

    “More magic,” Bucky growled, exasperated with his life becoming filled with so much magic.

    “It was just a fluke to save my lady,” Loki said softly, too shocked for anything else. He pulled you to his side as if for comfort. Poor baby was so shocked, he’d _never_ once been worthy. Thor silently turned the hammer and handed it to Loki handle first. Loki took it without thinking and seemed surprised when the hammer didn’t immediately fall to the ground. He just stared at it.

    Poor Loki getting the shit shocked out of him twice in one morning.

    “Fluke, huh?” Nat teased, seeming just as proud of Loki for holding the hammer.

    Thor kindly took Mjolnir back from Loki and clapped his shoulder again. “I knew you’d be worthy someday, Brother,”

    “Y’know what? This is bizzaro world and I’ve had enough of it for one morning,” Tony announced. “Way too many revelations for me on no sleep. I’m going to go close my eyes and hope the universe makes more sense this afternoon,” he announced and started to head for the elevator. His eyes were still red and you had the feeling he’d be sorting through, or shoving down, his emotions properly when he was alone. “Danger Noodle, can you and the kid fix whatever they did to her brain? I need her and her brain back in my lab and would prefer the interns don’t knock her out by using her nickname when they flirt with her,” Tony teased, still pretending nothing had happened. Of course he was.

    “Danger Noodle? What flirting interns?” Loki demanded, focusing on something besides Thor’s stupid hammer.

    “Danger Noodle is a stupid name the internet came up with for snakes. The interns are silly kids,” you explained quickly as you got out of his embrace. You had no interest in the interns, they were silly lab boys who tried to show off until you ran circles around them and they shut up.

    Loki sighed heavily, but at least seemed back on firm ground. “Another stupid nickname, Stark?” he sighed. “But yes, we will work on fixing those stupid words for Y/N or Sargant Barnes. We can only work on one at a time...” Loki reminded them.

    “Whichever one of them loses the ‘no you get fixed first’ contest?” Nat suggested, teasing you and Bucky for being self-sacrificing idiots.

    “Can it Natal’ka,” Bucky growled. He turned to Loki. “Whatever Striga says, fix her first,” he added just as firmly.

    “Buck-” you protested. He’d been broken longer and needed fixed more.

    “Kid, you’re outnumbered. No offense to Barnes, but we’re all going to insist boyfriend’s efforts go to fixing you first,” Clint reminded you. You opened your mouth to protest again, but the entire team gave you the same look, reminding you that you were very much outnumbered.

    “Buck, you’re sure?” you asked. He nodded, then seemed to realize something. He rushed to you and wrapped his metal arm around you, his other hand going over your eyes.

    “Shit, the light’s coming in. We’ve gotta get you out of here,” Bucky told you urgently as he moved to shield you from the sun with his body.

    “Relax, Buck. Let me go before Loki stabs you,” you told Bucky gently, keeping your voice relaxed. You heard the ‘shing’ of a blade. “Lokes, don’t kill Bucky for trying to protect me from the sun,” you added in Loki’s general direction. “Seriously, Buck, Stark redid all of the windows in the tower so I won’t be hurt by the sun through them. It’s ok,” Bucky slowly let you go.

    “Thanks for your concern, Buck, but I’m safe in the tower,” you told him warmly and took a step away from him.

    Loki moved possessively closer to you and handed you your slim blade back, hilt first. “You dropped this, kitten,” he told you warmly as you took it from him and resheathed it. He leaned down to kiss you, tilting your head up with his fingers under your chin. You saw him watch Bucky while he did. He was making sure his claim was well-staked.

    Bucky huffed. “I have no romantic interest in your girl, Odinson,” he told Loki. Bucky was an army-man too and tended to use people’s last names, at least when he was thinking clearly.

    Loki nodded and smirked at Bucky over your head. “Have to make sure, Sargant,” he replied with a Cheshire cat grin. Loki, like Thor, tended to be overly polite and use people’s titles as a form of address.

    “With that excitement, I’m off to bed too,” Nat told you warmly. She, Stark, and Clint, and Thor gave up and headed to the elevator to get a nap in and see if the world made more sense when they woke.

    “Where’d ‘kitten’ come from?” you asked Loki as you walked with him back to your couch. You weren’t tired yet, you’d been unconscious for hours. Cap and Bucky went to their couch to go over old memories or what had been done to Bucky.

    “You reminded me of a little kitten all fluffed up in anger with her tiny needle claws out, when you were defending Stark,” he teased. You were tiny and your blade was thin, natural if annoying conclusion.

    You huffed and rolled your eyes. “Whatever you say, Noodle,” you teased him right back.

    “I deserved that,” he replied and moved to sit cross-legged on the couch facing you. “Ready to get started?” he asked. You hesitated, knowing this would suck, but turned to mirror his pose and nodded. Loki placed his hands palm up in front of him and you placed your hands on top of his. You both closed your eyes and a shimmer of green magic appeared around you both as warning to everyone else that you and Loki were playing with magic so they wouldn’t interrupt.

    Loki tapped politely on your mind’s shielding and waited for you to open your mind to him before he would dream of entering your mind. He was ever so polite and didn’t touch anything that was private. All he looked for was the trigger words, how they were put there, and how to get rid of them. He saw all you’d been through with Hydra and you felt his sorrow at it, but knew he needed to know in order to figure out how to fix what they’d done to you. /I’m going to start with this one/ he indicated the ‘hugin’ command. It was the most dangerous. He showed you what he needed you to do and you worked together to remove the damn command from your mind. You tried to help him, but you couldn’t after the first attempt, he literally had to cut the commands away from the word and there were no words for how much it hurt when he did it. It took all your concentration not to break the connection, not to throw him from your mind.

    You couldn’t keep your body from keening in pain. Bucky and Cap both ran over. “Shit. More magic. I can’t fix magic,” Bucky’s voice.

    “Do not interrupt,” Loki’s voice was distant, distracted, toneless. “It will not hurt when we do the same for you”

    /I’m sorry, darling, I’m sorry/ Loki’s mental voice was heartbroken as he worked.

    /Fix it, please!/ you begged him.

    /I am, dearheart/

    *

    You finally came back to your body hours later, panting, exhausted, and your head ached like the worst migraine you’d ever had in med school. You blinked quickly, trying to focus your eyes. Loki was looking just as drained. He recovered faster, though, he was stronger than you magically. He smiled warmly at you. “Well done, darling, but you need to rest now. It’s noon and past bedtime for sleepy little vampires,”

    He was right, but... “I don’t want to be alone,” you admitted softly.

    “Come here, little one,” he bid you, opening his arms to you. You slid across the couch and curled yourself in his arms. He wrapped a blanket around you and settled you safely in his lap, letting you rest your head on his shoulder. “I have you, sweetheart, you’re safe,” he told you warmly and kissed your forehead.

    “Love you,” you murmured in an exhausted whimper.

    “I love you more than anything, kitten,” he replied warmly.

    “Noodle,” you murmured.

    “Danger Noodle,” he corrected and then shook his head in exasperation at having accepted the new nickname. “Go to sleep, little one,” he bid you warmly, with loving exasperation.

    *

    When you woke, you were lying on the couch a pillow under your head, and the blanket still over you. You rolled over and made a soft noise, wondering where Loki had gone. “Down here, sweetheart,” Loki told you. You rolled over and looked down and saw him and Bucky sitting on the floor on either side of the coffee table next to the couch a chessboard on the table between them.

    You sat up slowly and wrapped the blanket around your shoulders. “You must be a glutton for punishment, Buck,” you teased, clearly seeing that Loki was kicking his ass again.

    “At least I’m not losing to a bird this time,” Bucky replied. “You know how to play, Striga?” he asked after he’d made his move.

    You nodded. “I’ve only been playing a few months, though,” you replied innocently.

    “I will stop playing with the army-man and beat him quickly so you can play, darling,” Loki told you with a Cheshire cat grin.

    “You’ve been _toying_ with me?” Bucky growled. Poor baby thought he’d been holding his own. Loki inclined his head with a smirk and beat Bucky within three moves. You switched places with Loki and sat on the other side of the chessboard. Loki sat behind you and rubbed your shoulders. “You better not let boyfriend help you,” Bucky teased.

    “I promise,” you replied. You looked up at Loki. “Behave,” you told him firmly. He drew a cross over his heart with a long finger. You rolled your eyes at his silliness and turned your attention to the game.

    “HOW?” Bucky demanded not terribly long later when you’d kicked his ass.

    You shrugged innocently. “Beginner’s luck?” you suggested. He gave you a look, but set up the board again. He glared at you when you beat him the second time and burst into laughter when you had. “Loki taught me to play,” you explained, modestly.

    “Barnes, you _seriously_ tried to play chess against my _sestrichka_?” Nat asked as she passed through to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen. She’d obviously been downstairs in the training room. “You do know she’s crazy smart and was taught to play by Loki, right? He’s the only one who can beat her,”

    Bucky sighed and stood, gesturing to Loki to take his place. “Are you up to one more round, sweetheart?” Loki asked you. You nodded and set up the board while he folded himself on the other side of the coffee table. You and Loki both closed your eyes when the board was set up.

    “More magic?” Bucky sighed, watching as pieces just disappeared from their perfect two rows to stand next to the board. You were playing the entire game in your minds and magic. You shouldn’t have been showing off after playing with telepathy all morning, but it was fun.

    Until you had to stop halfway through, clutching your head from the sharp shooting pains in your brain and behind your eyes.

    “Sorry, Lokes,” you whimpered softly as he rushed around the table and turned you to face him, placing his cold fingertips against your temples.

    “Hush, sweetheart. I should have known better than to push after the magic we worked this morning. It’s my fault for forgetting your limits,” he told you softly. You closed your eyes again and moaned in relief as his magic eased the pain.

    You heard footsteps approach, but didn’t dare open your eyes again, even as the pain eased. Loki settled your tinted glasses on your nose. “I thought you were safe in the tower?” Bucky asked, confused over the tinted glasses.

    “I am,” you replied as you and Loki returned to sitting on the couch. He waved his hand at the chessboard and it vanished. “But my eyes are sensitive, so the afternoon light can still sting,” you explained. Bucky nodded, accepting that explanation and you curled up with Loki to watch stupid daytime TV.

    “Brother,” Thor said from behind your couch. Loki looked over the back of the couch. You shifted to look up at Thor too. “Lady,” he greeted you with a head nod. He turned his attention back to Loki. “I have heard back from Father. He wants us to return to Asgard and report on recent events,”


	21. Chapter 21

    Loki stood and whirled to turn and face Thor. “No way. I’m _not_ leaving, not when we finally _just_ got Y/N back!” he protested loudly, magic sparking around his fingers in his agitation and distress. He didn’t want to leave you when you were finally safe. Especially when they just got you home yesterday.

    “It’s Father’s orders. He sent one of the ravens. We _must_ return home. It will be a short visit only, Brother, just long enough so he can see for himself that you’re worthy,”

    “How did he find out already?” Loki demanded in a growl.

    Thor gave him a look that he was being stupid. “You know I have to send him updates and the ravens check up on us while we’re here. So of course I told him. I’m _proud_ of you, Brother, and wished to share your accomplishment with the rest of our family,” Thor explained.

    “I can’t just leave Y/N!” Loki protested again, almost desperately.

    “It’s alright, Lokes, if you have to go home...” you told him softly. He ran his fingers through your hair.

    “I’m not leaving you, kitten,” he replied firmly.

    “Stubborn, noodle,” you replied.

    “I just got you back,” he told you just as firmly. “I’m not leaving you. Hydra is going to try to get you back,” he added. He and Thor seemed to be at an impasse. Thor thought quickly about how to fix it.

    “You heal quickly, lady, it’s one of the few perks of your affliction,” Thor addressed you finally. “I’ll stall Father for at least a few days, long enough to you to recover physically from your ordeal with Hydra. Then you can come to Asgard with us,” Thor suggested.

    Loki rolled his eyes. “Father is _never_ going to willingly allow a Midgardian into Asgard,” he told Thor. Odin was notorious about not wanting Midgardians, or mortals in his realm.

    “I’ll fix it with Father. He’ll understand that you would refuse to leave your lady, especially when we borrowed the ravens to help rescue her,” Thor replied reasonably.

    Loki thought that over, then looked to you. “Darling, would you be alright with coming with us?” he asked. He would agree to this plan without you on board.

    “Are you kidding? A chance for a Midgardian to see Asgard!? Of course I want to go!” You bounced up from the couch excitedly and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck while his arm wrapped around you and he chuckled at your excitement. “As long as Odin will actually allow visitors from Midgard,” you added that last part, remembering what he said about Odin. You’d also have to hide that you were a vampire from him. You didn’t think Odin would approve if he found out.

    “I’d love to show you the wonders of home, sweetheart,” Loki told you warmly. He looked over your head to Thor. “Very well, convince Father and we’ll bring my lady along with us.” Thor nodded his understanding and went to write his return letter to Odin. Loki turned his attention to you. “And you, my darling, need to rest and recover from your ordeal so you’ll be up to travelling,” he told you firmly, but warmly. Damn Trickster was bribing you very well to actually rest, no matter how boring resting was.

    “You drive a hard bargain, Trickster,” you teased. He laughed and hugged you tighter, sure if you could joke and be your usual ball of sunshine that you’d recover from Hydra.

    *

    Thor bought you a week, during which you worked with Loki to make sure the trigger words were actually out of your head and started working on Bucky’s, but more slowly, since Loki didn’t want you using a lot of magic while you were recovering. You also made sure to actually sleep, did some light work in the lab, spent your free time playing board and video games with the boys, and grudgingly accepted a couple of small blood donations from Loki. Very grudgingly and only under threat and hints that he didn’t think you were recovering fast enough to risk travelling.

    Stupid jerkface danger noodle cornering you into doing what he wanted.

    However, you were healed a lot faster than you would have otherwise, so you couldn’t complain _too_ much. Though you wanted to, even though the blood donations did Loki absolutely no harm, as he had to remind you every time.

    The morning you were to leave, you were in your suite making sure you were prepared to deal with the sun. It was about an hour before dawn. You didn’t know how long you were staying and knew you wouldn’t be able to stay out of the sun the entire time you were there, so you were packing. There was a soft knock on your suite’s door. “Come in!” you called.

    “You should be careful inviting people into your room without seeing who they are, kitten. There’s rumors there’s a vampire around,” Loki teased as he came into your suite.

    You laughed. “I think I’m safe from the vampire, noodle,” you replied as you vanished your parasol and turned to go hug him. “You guys ready to head out?” you asked and stole a kiss. He smirked and kissed you back.

    “Very nearly. I came to bring you this,” he told you warmly and handed you the bundle of cloth that had been in his arms. You raised an eyebrow as you took it from him. “You can’t go to Asgard without Asgardian attire to wear,”

    You groaned. That didn’t sound pleasant. “Asgardian attire doesn’t sound like it includes my jeans or the Black Sabbath shirt I stole from Stark,” you informed him with a hint of a whine, glancing at your current outfit, which included the stolen Black Sabbath shirt.

    “On that point you would be correct, little one,” he smirked and gestured to the bundle of cloth in your arms.

    You unfolded it to reveal a black and green dress that was like nothing you ever saw on Earth. “This...is a dress,” you grumbled at him, sighing heavily. You were a grease monkey and didn’t do dresses unless you had to. Apparently in Asgard you were going to have to.

    “True. And it is in my colors,” he added with a touch of pride. Or possessiveness, it was hard to tell.

    You sighed heavily and rolled your eyes at him. “You’re incorrigible,” you informed him dryly, but folded the dress over your arm to take it into your bedroom to change once he had left.    

    “I am courting you, darling. You are my girlfriend, if you prefer the Midgardian term. It’s Asgardian custom for the lady to wear her man’s colors, especially among the nobility, of which you cannot deny I am a member,” he added with a smirk. You rolled your eyes again. He was a prince, of course he was a member of the nobility.

    “Fine, fine,” you agreed finally and kissed him. “Now shoo so I can change,” you teased.

    He smirked and offered an overly elegant bow. “As my lady wishes. We’ll meet you in the living room when you’re ready,” he added before he vanishes in a shimmer of green light.

    You changed quickly into the black and green dress, the soft leather slippers, and black and green cloak. You used a quick bit of magic to do your hair in a suitably elegant style, and make sure it _stayed_ that way. Once that was done and you were sure your sun gear was hidden in a dimensional pocket as well as a couple books, a toolbox, some other random bits of equipment and odds and ends that might come in handy, you made your way downstairs to the living room where Thor and Loki were both waiting.

    “So... how it look?” you asked Loki after you stepped off the elevator and the boys came over to greet you. They were both in Asgardian style clothes as well.

    “You look radiant as ever, kitten,” Loki told you warmly and kissed you.

    “Asgardian dress suits you, Lady Y/N,” Thor adds kindly.

    With that settled, you said goodbye to Bucky and Nat who were both in the living room to see you off, then went to the circle outside where Thor usually called the Bifrost. There seemed to be a permanent Bifrost circle etched in the ground. Thor raised Mjolnir and Loki wrapped his arm around you, holding you tightly against his side. “Travelling by Bifrost is an experience,” he explained when you looked up at him confused. Thor called to Heimdall and the Bifrost opened around you.

    You flew up into the sky and held on tightly to Loki shocked and in awe at the rainbow bridge. You stepped into the Bifrost chamber and were faced with a large man with a huge sword. “Welcome back to Asgard, you highnesses, and welcome lady,” he bid you all in a deep voice. You dropped your arms from Loki’s waist, but took his arm when he offered it to you.

    “Thor, Loki, you made it,” a woman said as she entered the Bifrost room. Both boys turned to look at her.

    “Sif!” Thor greeted her kindly and gave her a hug. Loki walked over to her with you.

    “Darling, this is Lady Sif, one of the fiercest warriors in Asgard. Unfortunately also one of Hammer-brain’s friends. She however is much more pleasant company than the rest of the oaf’s friends. Sif, this is my beloved, Y/N of Midgard,” Loki did the introductions. You and Sif exchanged pleasantries.

    Sif gave you an appraising look, though. Too appraising. “Um...Loki? Should we be concerned that your little mortal's heart isn’t beating?”


	22. Chapter 22

    “No, you don’t need to be concerned,” Loki told her firmly before she could keep investigating too closely at your condition. She kept staring at you, though, unconvinced. You tried to ignore her and focus on the beauty around you, especially the rainbow bridge just outside of the chamber you were in, the horses, and the palace in the distance in the golden city. You were in awe of its beauty and very nearly stepped out from the shade of the chamber into the sunlight; it was only Loki’s arm around your shoulders that kept you in place.

    “Not even a little? Because I’m definitely concerned,” Sif replied, still staring at you, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with you. Oh, if only she knew...

    “There’s nothing to worry about, Sif,” Loki reassured her, even as you summoned your parasol and thick black sunglasses. You could tell from here that the sun here was extra bright, and just glittered even worse form the gold of the city.

    Sif just glared at him, eyeing the objects in your hands. “Seriously? An umbrella though it’s not raining? Dark glasses? A cloak in late spring? And her heart isn’t beating? She is _not_ a normal mortal, Loki. What’s going on?” Sif demanded in Asgardian, trying to spare you from her demands. You couldn’t help stiffening a little in reaction to it, though Sif didn’t seem to notice.

    Loki glared at her, knowing perfectly well that you could understand what she was saying. “Sif, enough. You don’t need to know,” he told her firmly, a hint of a growl in his words.

    Sif looked like she was going to argue more, but both boys were glaring at her. “Fine. You two aren’t dumb enough to try to hide whatever this is from the Allfather, are you? I mean you’ve had some stupid plans in the past, but you _know_ he hates deceptions...” she added defensively when the boys continued to glare.

    “This is not something that concerns the Allfather,” Loki growled in reply, glaring at her. “If I feel he needs to know, he will...” You got tired of them grumbling and bickering, especially when Sif already knew that something was up, so you vanished your cloak and stepped out into the sun when Loki was busy grumbling at Sif, so you could show her exactly what was wrong with you and the sun. You didn’t like causing the strife between the boys and one of their friends.

    “Y/N!” Loki exclaimed when he saw you step into the sun. You just stared up at it, confused. It didn’t hurt. It wasn’t blinding you. You grinned in shocked disbelief of feeling the sun on your skin and not pain. Loki grabbed you and hauled you back into the shade. “What in Valahala do you think you’re doing?” he demanded worriedly, looking you over for any sign of sun damage.

    “I _was_ going to show your friend what the hell is wrong with me in the sun so you three could stop bickering over it. But it appears that the sun here doesn’t affect me,” you replied, grumpy at being stopped until your words registered to your own ears. You broke from his grip and darted back out into the sun, vanishing your parasol and glasses as you couldn’t help giggling in delight and spreading your arms wide, spinning on the rainbow bridge in delight in much the same manner as Julie Andrews in The Sound of Music.

    You stopped and looked back at Loki, who was smiling a bit shyly, especially, it seemed, to be showing so much care for you in front of Sif. “At least that’s something we don’t have to worry about hiding from Father,” he said, reassured by that fact and joyed that you didn’t have to hide from the sun here. It was still draining, though it didn’t hurt, didn’t burn, didn’t have any ill effects except making you a little sleepy. Your excitement over seeing the sun properly for the first time in years greatly outweighed any tiredness you felt.

    “He’s still going to notice her heart doesn’t beat,” Sif grumbled, though even she couldn’t help smiling at your joy at the sun.

    “We can hide that with magic...hopefully,” Loki replied as you walked over to the horses to coo at them. He watched you coo and talk nonsense to the war horses, who usually hated everyone, but seemed to like you. There were three men standing over by the horses, you noted, they watched you confused, but didn’t do anything to stop you from talking nonsense to the horsies.

    “Any _you_ the quiet reserved magician, ended up with _that_ ball of sunshine how exactly?” one of the men demanded as they watched you.

    Loki chuckled. “I got lucky,” he replied warmly.

    You turned back to the three of them “Noodle, which one’s yours?” you asked, indicating the horses. Tony’s silly nickname had stuck. Especially when he still kept calling you ‘kitten’.

    “Noodle?” Sif laughed, the men by the horses did too. She looked at Loki, saw his expression, and laughed harder.

    “Sorry, Danger Noodle,” you corrected with a smirk.

    “Darling, must you tease me here?” Loki asks with a scowl, his voice exasperated.

    You go back over to him, leaving the horses behind and kissed him, both in reassurance and apology in cased you and _really_ annoyed him. He usually didn’t get too grumpy when you used silly nicknames for him. It was when Stark did it that he got upset. “If I didn’t tease you’d think I don’t love you,” you informed him quite logically.

    He sighed into the kiss. “I know you love me, kitten,” he replied warmly. Then added with a smirk “What’s not to love?”

    “You could stand to lose the massive ego, noodle,” you teased him in reply.

    “You love my ego.” His smirk just got more pronounced.

    You laughed in reply. “Whatever you say, noodle,” you added with an eyeroll. You then decided to get him back on track. “So are we going to stand on the pretty rainbow bridge all day, or are you going to show me the realm whose beauty you’ve been bragging about for months?” you asked with a hint of teasing. He really _had_ been talking about the wonders of Asgard for _months_. Poor boy was homesick, though he’d never admit it.

    He grinned in reply. “Alright. Come along, kitten. We have much to see a very little time to do it. Plus, I have someone I would like you to meet,” he told you with a fond smile and you couldn’t help lighting up at excitement to meet someone who could put _that_ expression on his face

    Loki led you over to one of the horses a gorgeous sleek black one that you’d had the idea was his. He made introductions of you to the three men who he introduced as ‘Thor’s idiot friends’ and gave their names, but you couldn’t remember them or tell which one belonged to which name. Sif and Thor came over and spoke with the three men and the warriors started commenting about how strange ‘Loki’s little mortal’ was. You rolled your eyes and told them “I can’t possibly be _that_ strange!” Your words were also in Asgardian, a little slow still, but clear enough.

    They all gave Loki an incredulous disbelieving look and demanded: “You taught her our language?” loudly and disbelieving.

    Loki just smiled proudly at her and hugged you around the shoulders.“My beloved has many skills. Including the ability to learn nearly anything you put in front of her. She taught herself our language. From books,” he added when his first revelation shut Sif up to where her mouth was opening and closing in disbelief with no sound coming out.

    He swung up gracefully into the saddle of his horse and offered you a hand. You took it and he easily swung you up onto the horse behind him. “Also I’m not mortal,” you added to Thor’s friends with an innocent grin.

    Loki smirked at their reactions and clicked at his horse. It sped off while Thor and his friends were left behind in stunned silence. You laughed at the sun on your skin and wind in your hair as your arms wrapped around Loki’s waist and he rode straight to the palace. He dismounted when hostlers came to take his horse around to the stables and helped you down. You could have done it yourself, had you not been wearing a floor-length dress. You thanked him for helping you and straightened out your dress again.

    Loki offered you his arm and you placed your hand on it lightly, staring around in awe as he led you through the halls of the palace. He explained interesting sights along the way and nodded a polite greeting to people who bowed or curtsied to him as he walked. He clearly had a destination.

    “Loki! I wasn't expecting you home!” A woman exclaimed as you enter what Loki called the healing wing. She jumped up to and ran over to the doorway, which you barely made it through, to hug him. You stayed back a couple steps, feeling like an intruder on their private moment.

    “It is wonderful to see you again, Mother.” Loki returned her hug with a warm smile and kissed her cheek. So this was his beloved mama. He released Frigga and turns to introduce you. “Mother, I wanted you to meet my beloved, Y/N of Midgard. Darling, this is my mother, Frigga, queen of Asgard,” that part was unnecessary of course. You knew who she was as soon as he said ‘mother’. However, you dipped a curtsy and gave her a polite greeting, though you were awkward and shy around the _queen_ of an entire realm.

    After the pleasantries were exchanged, she turned back to Loki suspiciously “You’re home suddenly, darling, did you upset your father again?” she asked him firmly, but with such a polite gentle caringness that even Loki couldn’t be upset.

    “Mother,” he replied with an exasperated sigh and an eyeroll, though not as dramatic of one as usual in front of his mother. “We... recently discovered something interesting about myself that I thought would never happen...” he trailed off, trying to find the proper words.

    “Besides that you finally found a lady worthy of your attention?” Frigga teased him with a mischievous smirk. You could clearly see where he got his mischief from.

    He chuckled in reply. “Besides that I finally found someone who loves me for who I am. It’s slightly more important...” he trailed off again.

    “I highly doubt there’s anything more important than that, darling, but what is this interesting discovery?” she prompted gently, with the tone of a mother urging the truth out of her son.

    Loki sighed and tried again “It turns out... I might actually... be worthy... for once in my life...” He tried as if that would clearly explain the concept he was trying to get across to her.

    You sighed in exasperation and decided to jump in and help him out, but first “Stubborn noodle,” you grumbled under your breath. You raised your voice to address Frigga, keeping your tone carefully polite “He lifted Mjolnir,” you explained in blunt terms, since Loki seemed incapable of doing it himself.

    Loki turned to you with a look that was a mix of actual gratitude covered in sarcasm and snark. “Thanks, kitten. I was getting to that,” he grumped, though he was pleased that you thought enough about him to help him out.

    Frigga reached up and cupped Loki’s cheek, smiling warmly. “I have always known you were worthy, my darling, you just had to convince yourself,” her voice is so warm and caring that Loki smiles fondly at her, relaxing at her acceptance of his news. Frigga leaned up once he was relaxed whisper in his ear in Asgardian. You moved away to investigate the soulforge, accepting the whisper and change in language for the request for privacy that it was and pretended that you couldn’t hear her words or understand them. “Darling, did you bring your lady to me for healing?” Frigga asked Loki, her voice full of concern. She didn’t know you spoke their language either.

    “The offer is appreciated, Mother,” he replied in the same language, his voice soft, since he knew you could hear and understand. “She was captured and tortured and you are a far stronger mind healer than I am. I would appreciate your assistance,” he glanced over at where you were investigating the soulforge and other healing technology, for all the world the polite tourist.

    Frigga tried extremely hard not to roll her eyes. She failed, miserably. Her next words were extremely dry and you knew exactly where Loki gained his sense of humor and dry sarcasm. “Darling, have you failed to notice that her heart does not beat? That tends to be quite the fatal condition for Midgardians if left untreated...”


	23. Chapter 23

    /I can see where you get your snark and sarcasm from/ you quipped to Loki telepathically while you continued to devour all of the Asgardian healing knowledge you could get her hands on because... well, that’s what you did when left to your own devices. You were also pretending to ignore their conversation since Frigga had made her wish for privacy clear.

    “I am not quite sure how to explain this properly, Mother,” Loki finally replied, his voice hesitant as he searched for the right words. “Her heart no longer needs to beat, exactly. She is... immortal in a sense,”

    /I get quite a lot from my mother. However, I could use your assistance in this matter/ he replied to you telepathically while Frigga looked confused.

    /Fine, I'll bail you out, silver-tongued noodle/ you teased him and tore yourself away from the massive amount of new shiny things to learn about and stepped back over to Loki and Frigga.

    You turned to Frigga and put on your best polite voice and focused on the words you needed. “Your majesty, please do not worry on my account,” you bid her extremely politely, though a bit slowly, in Asgardian. You knew the language well from reading, but speaking it was a slower more difficult task. “It is a medical affliction, but not one that can be healed, even by Asgardian methods. My heart does not beat and I do not need to breathe, but it does not harm me. Loki knows all the details, and still loves me despite the affliction,” you explained to the best of your ability.

    /Thank you for the assistance, kitten/

    Loki looked over at Frigga after he kisses the top of your head. “See, Mother? She is just fine. There is nothing we can do to change her affliction, but I would not change a thing about my darling. There is no need to worry,”

    “Your lady is full of surprises, to learn our language so quickly,” Frigga commented a little dryly, but extremely impressed. You blushed at her praise. You hadn’t meant to keep surprising people around here. It just kept happening. Frigga began to ask Loki about his adventures on Midgard. You kissed Loki’s cheek and stepped away, letting him catch up with his mother in privacy.

    So you investigated the soulforge in more detail and the scanners that went with them. By the time they had finished their catching up and turned their attention back to you, you had connected your Jarvis-tech phone to one of the soulforge scanners and upgraded it to work faster and more effectively. Loki should have known better to let you get bored with technology around. 

    “Kitten, what did you just do? Or should I just ask why?” He asked when he realized you had wandered off and potentially gotten yourself in trouble. He was looking like he was going to scramble to fix whatever you’d done and get you out of trouble.

    “I fixed it...” you replied extremely innocently, but flushed when you realized that you probably should _not_ have upgraded their tech without even bothering to ask. So in your nervousness you proceeded to go into a very detailed explanation about the technology involved and how it could have been improved upon and therefore you’d done the thing and improved it so it would be faster and give a more detailed scan.

    Loki sighed and chuckled as he placed a long finger against your lips. “We get that you’re a genius, dearheart. There is no need to show off so much to impress my mother,” he tells you lightly while Frigga smiles warmly at how adorable her son is with you.

    “I’m _not_ showing off,” you grumped at him, protesting his accusation. “You were busy and the healing tech needed the upgrade...”

    “Of course it did, darling,” he replied and you saw him try so very hard to avoid rolling his eyes at you. 

    “D-did she just advance our technology in here by five years of research in the course of twenty minutes?” Frigga asks her son with a clear air of disbelief. You flushed over all the attention. That wasn’t what you’d been going for.

    Loki smiled down at you warmly, lovingly. “My lady never ceases to amaze me,” he told his mother and kissed the top of your head.

    Your focus was on Frigga’s shocked expression. “I think I scared your mother...” you informed Loki dryly, worried that you were making a terrible impression on not only his mother, but the queen of the realm she was visiting.

    Loki just laughed in reply. “Give her a minute, sweetheart. She is just trying to comprehend how a little kitten from Midgard managed to upgrade Asgardian technology. It should be quite impossible, you know,”

    You shrugged. “What? I was bored. Besides, I just needed to re-calibrate-”

    He cut you off. “I love you dearly, darling, but this isn’t my area of expertise. I will take your word on it, especially since the healers seem pleased,”

    You got shy again when you realized that everyone was staring at you, the tiny Midgardian in shock and awe, most especially the healers once they realized what you’d done. “Sorry...” you mumbled sheepishly.

    Loki chuckled again. “Oh, dearheart,” he told you warmly and pulled you into a hug, still laughing.

    You sighed heavily. “And now you're laughing at me. That’s never a good sign...” you told him dryly.

    “You’re just too adorable sometimes, kitten,” he told you warmly and kissed your cheek.

    That interaction seemed to finally put Frigga back on familiar ground, seemed to get her through the whirlwind of revelations about Loki’s tiny Midgardian. “It is wonderful to see you so happy, my darling,” she told Loki warmly.

    He smiled warmly at Frigga in reply. “There is nothing in all of the nine realms that could make me happier,” he told her.

    She gave him such a warm bright smile that it warmed your heart as well to see him so well loved. “That is wonderful to hear, darling. Though surely you have other sights you would like to show your lady than simply the healing wing and your inconsequential mother.” Her voice is warm with a hint of teasing.

    Loki smirked in reply. “You are nowhere near inconsequential, Mother. You’re the only being here that makes living in this palace bearable. But I do have a few things to show my darling before we are called before Father,” he admitted.

        “Then you best get to it, darling. You know your father will not delay for long,” Frigga bid him warmly. She turned her attention to where you were trying not to draw even more attention to yourself. “Enjoy your time in Asgard, dear. You are _more_ than welcome back here if you find yourself bored again,” she added with slight teasing to you, making you blush even more. She turned to Loki again. “If you see your brother, kindly remind him that his mother wishes to see him.” Her voice had the tone that this was a common request.

    “Of course, Mother,” he replied automatically, confirming your suspicion that the request was common. He kissed Frigga on the cheek before he came back to you and offered you his arm. You took it and headed out of the healing wing with him.

    “So do we want to find the oaf quickly, or did you have other plans?” you asked him brightly, enjoying just the beauty of the palace and time with your Loki.

    He gave you a warm smile in reply. “Let’s find my oaf of a brother so we can continue with the tour in peace,” he suggested, sounding like it was a chore to go find Thor, which it was, so you didn’t fault him on that.

    You pulled your phone from the pocket of your dress and held it up, spinning in a circle so you could scan the palace. You held the phone in your hand screen up and a map of the palace appeared as a little holograph above the phone.“Jarvis? Where’s Point Break?” you asked. His functions were limited without the net, but he could handle this. A little dot appeared on the map. “Looks like he’s there,” you told Loki, not knowing where _there_ was, especially in regards to where you were, but Loki would since he had grown up in the palace.

    Loki groaned and you could hear the annoyance in his tone. “It seems we must head to the lounge Thor and his idiot warrior friends frequent,” he sighed. “I’m sure they are already quite drunk by now too...”

    You sighed and put your phone back in your pocket. “Of course we do. And they’re going to whine about the tiny annoying Midgardian.” You’d already met them on the bridge and they already knew you were strange and had picked up their language.

    Loki stopped in the hallway and turned to face you. You looked up at him confused and he captured your chin in his hand, forcing you to meet his eyes. “You are _not_ annoying. You are an extremely intelligent and youthful creature that always manages to put a smile on my face,” he told you firmly. He didn’t much care for self-deprecating talk, especially when it was true.

    You rolled your eyes in reply. “Sure I am, Lokes. I’ve managed to freak out every single person I’ve met here and probably made a horrible impression on your mother with that stunt...” you admitted that last part softly, knowing that you shouldn’t have gone to fix the soulforge, but it had been too tempting to pass up. You also shouldn’t be so bubbly and annoying around the Asgardians. You already drew enough attention by being Midgardian. And dead. You really didn’t need to draw any more attention.

    “Kitten, there’s nothing to be so worried about. Mother absolutely adores you and not just because she’s happy I finally have someone that supports and loves me. You are amazing. Stop fretting so much,” he told you firmly, trying to reassure you. You weren’t entirely convinced, but nodded and kissed him.

    “Fine, but can I kick Thor’s idiot friends if they start going on about my heart not beating again?” you asked, knowing they were going to harp on that again.

    “By all means,” he told you warmly, with a mischievous smirk. He summoned a dagger with a shing. “I’ll help,”

    You drew your own blade with a grin. “They’ll never see that coming from the ‘tiny mortal’,” you informed him and made the air quotes with your fingers.

    “They’ll have no clue what hit them. Though you might have a bit of a challenge with Sif,” he told you warmly as you continued on your way to Thor and his silly warrior friends.

    “She does seem to be the least stupid of Thor's idiot friends,” you commented, trying to get more information on these people you were likely going to have to interact with, resheathing your blade for now, until you needed it.

      “She is,” Loki admitted grudgingly. “Out of all of his friends, she’s the only one I believe to be competent and worth anything. The others are about as big of oafs as my brother.” He was much happier being able to call the warrior boys oafs than he was admitting that Sif had any competencies.

        “That’s fairly high condemnation for the warrior boys, coming from you,” you teased with a grin. “The blond one seems like too much of a flirt for my taste. The rest...” you shrugged. “Dimwitted at best,”

    “Too true, dearest. Fandral always believes he’s a gift to women. Idiotic. The others irk me near as much as Thor does,”

    “If Fandral flirts with me, I get to stab him, right?” you confirmed, not feeling like dealing with flirtatious males, or idiots upsetting Loki. “And you only put up with Thor because he's related to you, so I'm going to be bored of of my skull...” you huffed in exasperation, already dreading the warrior boys.

     “You don’t have to bother with them. We will only be visiting them long enough to get Thor away from them. However, you are perfectly welcome to stab Fandral if he dares make a move on you,” his voice was light in amusement. “And I only put up with Thor because I have very little choice not to since he always manages to find me wherever I go...”

    You gave him an incredulous look. “You really think the idiots are going to let you go into their lair and not insist you stay for a drink? Or twenty?” you asked him disbelieving.

    He groaned in reply. “I never said it was going to be easy to get Thor. His friends _always_ try to get me drunk with them,” he whined. You noted people in the hall watching you, noting the prince’s relaxed behavior around his little mortal.

    You giggled in reply. “Well, _that_ sounds entertaining at least. I’ve never actually seen you drunk, Midgardian alcohol being too weak for you and all,” you stuck your tongue out at him, teasing.

    He shook his head in exasperation. “Magic and alcohol never mix well. And Midgardian alcohol is close to water to us,” he smirked. “Besides, for now, we have other things to do before we must meet the Allfather and I don’t want to try and give you a tour of my home while being intoxicated,”

     You gave that a moment of consideration. “Fair enough. I’ll protect the big scary god from his brother’s idiot friends,” you teased as you neared the lair of the morons. It was easy to tell since you could hear them from down the hall. They sounded drunk.

    He snickered. “The kitten has claws,” he teased.

    “And they won’t expect it, noodle,” you teased right back.

    He sighed heavily. “Are you _ever_ going to give up that nickname?” he groaned.

    “Highly unlikely,” you told him with a grin.

    He rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath: “Curse you, Stark,”

    That just made you laugh harder. You bounced ahead of him, took his hands, and dragged him a couple of steps to where the morons can clearly be heard from the hall you were in. “Come on, Lokes. The sooner we get this chore done to sooner we can go do something fun,”

    He laughed as he let you drag him along. “Alright, alright! Calm down, kitten!”

    You were still laughing when you took his arm again. “I take it that’s the lair of the morons?” You asked, gesturing to the room where the loud drunken sounding moronic voices were coming from.

    “You would be correct, dearheart,” he sighed heavily. “Time to enter the lion’s den,” he added with a groan.

    “IS THAT A LOKI I HEAR?” Boomed one of the warrior boys and suddenly you and Loki were hauled into the room and huge mugs of ale forced into your hands. “Sit and talk with us. the little lady too!~~” Demanded Thor’s drunk friends.


	24. Chapter 24

    Loki dryly set his ale aside and took yours from your hands. “Not for little kittens,” he commented with a small smile for you. You heard the slight hesitation, he’d wanted to say vampire, but didn’t want to advertise that fact to the Asgardians who wouldn’t know or understand. “We’re not here to socialize. We only came to find my brother. Our Lady Mother wishes to see him,” he glared over at Thor while hands pushed you both further into the room.

    “Surely, Mother will understand a slight delay to make sure you socialize for once, Brother,” Thor teased in reply, raising his mug of ale in a mock salute and taking a long drink of it.

    Fandral smoothly got off of the couch he had been reclining on and came over to you and Loki. The other two warrior morons were standing behind you to prevent your escape. Coming to the lair of the morons had been a terrible plan indeed. You would have to get out of here soon. Preferably with the oaf in tow.

    Fandral walked straight up to you and took one of your hands to bow over it and kiss your knuckles with a wink and another flirtatious smile. He expected you to fawn over him, you saw it in his eyes. He pressed a mug of ale into your hands when he stood again. “Come on, Loki, let the charming lovely lady live a little! It is not often a young Midgardian lady can come experience the wonders of Asgard and meet her best warriors!” he teased, too flirtatious for your taste.

    Loki glared at Thor and Fandral as he vanished the ale from your hands. “Fandral, enough. Midgardians are not meant to have Asgardian ale. You know this. Fun as you surely think it would be to get my lady drunk, it is not wise to get little magelings intoxicated, especially little magelings to whom I wish to show the wonders of Asgard,” Loki told Fandral firmly.

    Fandral laughed and rolled his eyes. “Surely the little lady would enjoy our company,” he teased and gave you a flirtatious wink.

    You scoffed and rolled your eyes at his over the top attempt at flirting. It wasn’t even very good an attempt. He laughed again and leaned in as if to give you a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, your dagger was at his throat. “That is quite enough flirting from you, blondie,” you glared at him.

    Fandral looked past you to Loki. “Loki, your little mortal is defective,” he whined at Loki.

    Loki laughed and kissed your cheek. “What, Fan? Not used to ladies rejecting your amorous advances?” Loki teased, amused by Fandral’s shock at being rejected, at the shock of the others that you’d drawn a blade on one of them.

    You glared at Thor. “Go visit your mom, hammer-brain,” you told him firmly. The drunk boys continued to look shocked and confused.

    Loki smirked victoriously and kissed your cheek again. “Don’t mess with my kitten, she has claws,” he informed them, still smirking at their reactions.

    “Our message is delivered, don’t you think?” you asked with a warm smile for him as you resheathed your blade. “Shall we?” you asked Loki, trying to escape quickly from the lair of the morons before they made you actually stab one of them.

    “We shall. I have much I wish to show you. Brother, go see Mother before my darling decides to scare you next,” Loki told him with a smirk.

    “She does not scare me, Brother,” Thor reminded Loki jovially. “You forget that I live with the two of you and know your lady better than my friends do. I will, however, go see Mother, but first...” he smirked and with no more warning than that chucked Mjolnir straight at Loki’s head.

    Loki flinched ever so slightly, years of habit wouldn’t be broken with just a little over a week of being worthy, but he braced himself and caught the hammer with a smirk. “You know that doesn’t work anymore, right?” he teased with an even bigger smirk.

    Thor sat back and boomed in laughter at the stunned looks on his friends’ faces. “ _I_ do, but they did not,” he replied jovially. He’d been planning on surprising his friends.

    Loki smirked triumphantly at Thor’s shocked friends. “Surprise!” he announced with a grin.

    “HOW? WHAT? HOW? THOR, HOW???”

    Loki burst into laughter at the chaos of Thor’s drunk, confused idiot friends. “I leave you to quell the fire you just started, Brother!” He said jovially, still laughing as he draped his arm across your shoulders to lead you out of the lair of the confused drunk morons. “This way, darling,” he bid you warmly.

    “So where are we going?” you asked him, fighting back a yawn. It was late by vampire standards and you’d had a busy morning already, travelling by Bifrost, meeting Loki’s mom, and dealing with the drunken morons, on top of playing with the tech in the healing wing. You also tried to hide your yawn from Loki so he wouldn’t worry

    He smiled at you and kissed the top of your head. “Nice try, dearheart. First, I’m taking you to my chambers. Little kittens need some sleep before I can show you anything,” he told you warmly.

    “I’m fine, Lokes. You already said we don't have a lot of time before your Father calls you before the throne...” you insisted stubbornly. You didn’t want to waste any of the time you had in Asgard by something as silly as a nap. Despite how tired you were already. Even though the sun here didn’t hurt you like the sun on Earth, it was still draining.

    “Very true. But there is no way you can properly enjoy what I have to show you when you are practically dead on your feet, no pun intended. I will wake you with plenty of time to show you what I wanted to before we are forced before the Allfather,” he told you warmly. You heard in his tone that he had prepared and planned you needing to rest for a couple of hours into the day on Asgard he had set up.

    You sighed heavily. “You’re going to be stubborn, aren’t you?” you grumped at him, hiding another yawn behind your hand.

    “Absolutely,” his voice was full of affection and slightly exasperated love. “Little kittens need their sleep,” he teased.

    “Fine, stubborn god,” you replied, laying your head on his arm as he led you through the halls of the palace.

    You barely registered his smirk before he bent to sweep you up in his arms. “Sleep, kitten. I’ll wake you so I can show you my surprise after you get some rest,” he bid you warmly. He enjoyed taking care of you.

    You yelped in surprise that he would do that _here_. It was one thing for him to act like this back at the tower. It didn’t matter on Earth that he was a prince of a foreign realm. Here? Here had a reputation to maintain. “Loki...” you protested, trying to come up with the right words and failing.

    “Shh. Sleep,”

    “But you’re a prince,” you protested in a murmur, even as you wrapped your arms around his neck and laid your head on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t be carrying...not here...”

    He smiled warmly, touched that you cared about his reputation, cared for him. “Don’t fret, sweetheart. Just get some rest. No one cares what I do and you look like you can barely keep yourself standing,” he reminded you. You tended to crash fast once you actually got around to resting.

    “M’m fine,” you murmured, mostly asleep already.

    He kissed your forehead. “I love you, kitten,” he told you warmly. A few steps later and you were properly asleep in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The perspective on this chapter makes little to no sense. The Writer is aware...

        “Loki? You still have not found your brother?” Frigga’s voice asked from behind you and Loki, sounding sad as she approached. She must have gotten impatient waiting for Thor to show up on his own.

        Loki turned to face her with you asleep in his arms. His response was a whisper loud enough that Frigga could hear him, but not loudly enough to rouse you. Your weight was nothing to him, so there was no effort in carrying you, or holding you safe in his arms while he spoke with his mother. “He should be coming to find you soon. He had gotten caught up with those moronic friends of his. My lady and I delivered the message that you wished to see him,” he added, his voice clear at his distaste for Thor’s friends.

        Frigga nodded, accepting that her Loki had done his job and Thor’s friends were the real problem. As per usual. She turned her attention to you, concern evident in her expression and tone. “Is she alright? It’s not even noon,” Frigga asked, her voice concerned over your state. It was much too early for you to be logically so far asleep. Frigga was a healer and had slipped into worried healer mode at your state.

        “She’s fine, Mother, don’t fret. She is simply not used to travel on the Bifrost and she has had to deal with so very much recently. It’s catching up to her,” Loki tried to reassure her, trying not to tell her that you needed to rest when the sun was highest, how much it drained you, even here when you could go out and not burn, not be blind.

        “Poor dear,” Frigga replied with a warm soft smile. “Those Midgardians should take care of such a treasure as your genius of a love,” she sighed, a hint of spine in her expression and tone, a desire to go hurt the people who had harmed the being her son loved. A moment passed before she continued “I will go break up Thor and his friends, I am _quite_ sure they have work they should be doing anyway...” she told Loki with steel in her spine. The warrior boys were doomed against the force that is Frigga, especially when she would be taking out her distaste for the ones who had harmed you on Thor’s idiot friends. She did spare Loki a warm smile at how adorable he was with his lady.

    He smiled kindly at his mother in reply, pleased by her approval of him and of you. “Thor should have known to come see you before he had to deal with your wrath,” he commented with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

    “He should have,” Frigga agreed with a sigh, “but he always was a slow learner, especially when his friends were around to play with instead,” she added with a mischievous smirk of her own. “Perhaps, I will have the Warriors Three scrub the bedpans...” she mused over their punishment for keeping Thor from coming to see his mother like he was supposed to. “Take care of your lady, darling,” she told him warmly before she would head off.

    He chuckled. “I will, Mother. There is nothing I would not do for her.” Frigga nods her approval and storms off to go deal with Thor and his drunk friends. An idea came to Loki and before Frigga can get too far away, Loki called her back over. “Mother, if I were to tell you a secret, can you keep it from Father?” he asked after she had taken the couple steps back to him.

    She looked slightly hurt that he wouldn’t automatically assume she would keep his secret. “Of course, darling. Have you ever known me to let you down?” She asked him warmly, knowing that whatever it was, it had to be important for him to question her ability to keep the secret from Odin.

    He hesitated a moment before he started. “It’s about Y/N. She is not exactly...normal,” he sighed while she waited patiently for him to find the right words. “I am not quite sure how best to explain...” he finally admitted.

    “I believe we have already established your genius Midgardian with the medical condition is hardly normal, darling,” Frigga told him dryly, a light joke to ease his mood and his worries.

    He chuckled dryly in reply. “Very true,” he agreed. He pondered a moment longer before he continued. “Have you ever heard of the Midgardian creature known as a vampire?” he finally asked his mother, to ease into the conversation.

    “I have not,” Frigga replied, her voice hurt that she could not be much help. “You boys and your Father always did much more travelling than I ever have. I never had much use for studying creatures on the other realms...” she trailed off. She knew she wasn’t being helpful, but she didn’t need to explain further either.

    “Would you mind coming with me to my quarters before you find Thor, so I might explain this properly? I really do not wish to keep anything from you and this is something I feel you need to know,” he asked softly, tentatively, hating asking anyone for any favors, even her.

    “Of course, darling,” Frigga replied warmly, willing to indulge her son, especially for something so important to him. She walked beside him the rest of the way while he carried you in his arms, and somehow you hadn’t woken through their whole conversation, or the trip to his chambers. When you arrived, he laid you gently in his bed and tucked the covers around you, while Frigga watched warmly. She noted how hard he tried to be proper and not kiss your forehead. And how much he failed. Miserably. And did so, with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

    He stepped back over to Frigga and conjured one of the books you had recommended about vampires back when you had first met. “This is a book that explains what vampires are more accurately than I could,” he explained and flipped to a page that contained a description of the creatures, though it wasn’t in the kindest terms. He handed the book to Frigga.

    Frigga raised an eyebrow at Loki handing her a book instead of just explaining, but she took the book and read the description within. Her expression grew concerned. “Darling, you _do_ realize that this does not paint those with your lady's affliction in a positive light...” she finally said, worry in her voice.

    Loki sighed heavily in reply. “That is true, and from my understanding, most of the vampires are as monstrous as described, however my lady is a special case. She was taken without her say and turned against her will. She hates what she is, what she was forced to be. Everything you read in there is what she is physically but not who she is as a person. She is kind hearted, intelligent, witty, a gentle being who just wishes to help others. She is _not_ the creature that book paints her to be,” he told Frigga firmly, his volume rising with emotion as he defended you.

    Frigga smiled warmly, reassured by his fervent defense of you. “I have met your lady, and she does appear to be all of those things. Plus she can keep you on your toes to boot. But this affliction? She must drink the blood of others? And cannot go out in the day? But-” Frigga looked out of the balcony doors at the bright sunlight even brighter in the golden city.

    “It appears that the sun here on Asgardian does not harm her as the sun on Midgardian does. She can go out in the sun here. Back home, if she ventures out in the day, she goes blind and it drains her energy quickly. The blood matter is something else entirely, something not even I completely understand. Though it is what keeps her kind alive since her blood no longer circulates through a beating heart,” he hedged a guess at the logic behind the need to drink blood, but it was just that, a guess. “She refuses anything but animal blood purchased from the butchers,”

    Frigga nodded her understanding, reassured by all of Loki’s words. “She seems like a sweet girl. Especially considering all of the hardships of her affliction. Fear not, darling. I will not betray your secrets,” she told him warmly. You made a small, soft noise in your sleep, disturbed by their less than quiet conversation. “And that is my cue to go find that brother of yours...” she said with a grin.

    Loki moved to hug Frigga, initiating the contact for once. “Thank you for understanding, Mother,” he told her warmly. She hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

    “Of course I understand, darling, did you expect anything else from your mother?”

    He chuckled. “Of course you would understand,” he told her warmly. “Good luck with Thor, Mother,”           

    She smirked in reply. “I can handle Thor, and his silly friends. If they’re too drunk at this hour, I will simply put them to work... If you need me, you know how to reach me,” she reminded him with a twinkle in her eye and left his suite. She caught him returning to you, stroking your hair and soothing you back to proper sleep with gentle words and smiled at how adorable he was with you.

    *

    “Time to wake up, little one,” Loki bid you gently some time later, he kissed you lightly and brushed your hair back away from your face.

    “Hmm?” you asked him softly, opening your eyes to look up into Loki’s bright green eyes and his warm smile.

    His smile grows warmer and brighter. “You _did_ wish to see my surprise didn’t you?” he asked with a grin.

    You bounced up excitedly and nearly bashed his nose with your forehead. “Of course!” You replied excitedly.

    He chuckled. “Calm, kitten. There is no need to rush,” he told you warmly and gave you a kiss. You straightened your skirts and used a touch of magic to fix your hair so you were presentable. He smiled warmly at you and offered his arm. “Now, on to the surprise I mentioned,”

    You placed your hand on his arm and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Love you, Lokes,” you told him brightly.

    “And I love you, dearheart,” he replied and showed you around his suite before leading you out into the corridor. He led you through the halls and stopped at a pair of double doors. “Here is my surprise,” he told you and dramatically opened the doors to reveal a beautiful sunlit garden full of amazingly gorgeous strange flowers.

    You wandered in, full of joy at the gorgeous colors surrounding you, at the strange plants in all of their glory, at the sun on your skin and not harming you. “They’re gorgeous!” you exclaimed over the brightly lit, beautiful gardens. You couldn’t find the words to explain how wonderful it was to be out in the sun, to even be able to enjoy this after so long.

    Loki smiled warmly at your obvious joy and picked a flower, placing it in your hair. “Nothing in these gardens are as beautiful as you, little one,” he told you and leaned down to kiss you.

        


	26. Chapter 26

    You flushed at his compliment, wondering what he saw in you, the tiny Midgardian vampire. When you looked up into his eyes, though, you couldn’t deny that the feelings were there. While Loki was usually guarded with his emotions, he was open with them with you and you saw the truth of love in his eyes.

    You gave him a warm smile and continued your happy stroll through the gardens with Loki at your side. He was enjoying your obvious pleasure, amused every time he caught you staring up toward the sun just because you _could_. You spread your arms and twirled, tilting your head back and enjoying the warmth of the sun on your skin.

    “Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” Loki asked you, a warm fond smile on his face as he watched your antics.

    You grinned in delight. “It’s wonderful! It’s amazing, Lokes!” you told him, all bubbles and excitement. “I haven’t seen the sun properly in four years!” you reminded him and bounced up and kissed him lightly.

    He chuckled and kissed you back, leaning down to lightly, chastely press his lips to yours. “You are such a ball of sunshine, my love, and I adore you,” he told you fondly and kissed the top of your head. He sobered a little. “There is something you should know, however,” he added, almost hesitantly.

    You gave him your full attention, curious as to what he had to tell you. A little concerned over his reticence to even bring up whatever it was. “What’s that?” you prompted when he hesitated.

    He sighed and finally blurted it out: “Mother knows. I had to tell her what you are. II can’t keep anything from her,” he explained.

    You felt your expression fall and your pale complexion pale further as the horror of his words filled you. “Loki...” you managed to get out softly, terrified of what he said he’d done. No one was supposed to find out what you were. Especially not Frigga and Odin.

    Loki pulled you into a hug, stroking your hair to calm you. “Shh, love. It’s alright. I swear. Mother can be trusted. She will not betray our trust. She cares too much for me to hurt me, and in the short time she has known you, she seems to have become attached to you as well. There is absolutely nothing to fear from her,” he reassured you quickly with his silver tongue.

    You were still worried. This wasn’t the plan. The plan had been to hide what you were, but you knew how much he adored his mother. Of course he hadn’t been able to keep anything from her. At least not something important like this. “I hope you’re right,” you finally told him.

    “Y/N,” he got your attention by using your actual name instead of one of his many pet names. “There is absolutely nothing to be worried about. My mother would do nothing to betray my trust. She was also accepting of what you are,” he added quickly to reassure you. He sighed. “I had been hoping that she would meet us out here. She usually takes a stroll through the gardens this time of day...”

    You heard footsteps coming up behind you and whirled to face them. Frigga was coming up the path behind you. “Darling, you were supposed to contact me if you needed me. I had to supervise Thor’s friends cleaning the healing wing for me,” she reminded Loki when she got close enough to speak to you without raising her voice. Her calm gentle demeanor wouldn’t allow such nonsense as a raised voice without good cause.

    Loki looked sheepish. You’d never seen him with that...admonished...look on his face. “I apologize, Mother,” he replied in a sheepish tone. After a moment he added, “Though, now that you are here, I could use your help reassuring my lady...”

    Frigga gave him a warm, knowing smile. “And what have you done this time, darling?” she asked him with a bit of teasing to her tone.

    Loki puffed up indignantly, flushing a little. “Why does everyone always assume _I_ have done something wrong?” he demanded grumpily with a hint of a whine to his tone. This was a side of Loki you weren’t used to seeing.

    Frigga laughs a sweet melodic sound.  “You need help reassuring your lady about _something_ and you two have been alone for hours. The conclusion is logical, darling. Plus, you have usually done something wrong when you come to me for help. Or do you not remember the bilgesnipe?” she teased her son with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. She knew how to goad him into telling her exactly what she wanted to know.

    Loki looked sheepish and embarrassed. “Mother!” he protested loudly.

    Frigga waited patiently for a moment while Loki squirmed under her motherly gaze. “So, what did you do this time, darling? Or shall I make your lady laugh by telling her about the foreign dignitaries you met when you were five?” Frigga continued to tease when Loki didn’t speak up.

    “Ok, ok!” he gave in quickly, turning a deep red at whatever embarrassing story Frigga was threatening him with. “I informed her that I told you what she is. She became concerned over what you think of her,” he rushed to tell Frigga before she could actually embarrass him.

    Frigga smiled warmly. “I knew you would see reason, my darling,” she told him kindly. She turned to you where you were trying to be invisible and stay out of this. “Don’t fret, dear. Your secret is safe with me and even in the short time I have known you, I know that you are _exactly_ the kindhearted intelligent lady that my son claims,”

    You were somehow still shocked at her words.

    Loki smirked over at you and your shocked expression. “See, sweetheart? Nothing to fear,” he told you warmly.

    “Whatever you say, noodle,” you replied, still not convinced that things would be ok, but you weren’t going to argue with him in front of the queen. So you gave him a far too mischievous smirk before you turned to Frigga. “Did you say that Loki met foreign dignitaries when he was five?” you asked far, far too innocently.

    Loki spared you a glare before he turned back to his mother. “Mother, no,” he begged her not to tell the story.

    Frigga smirked while you erupted into giggles. “You’re safe, darling,” she told Loki warmly, since you had relaxed and smiled. “This time,” she added with a mischievous smirk. In that moment you knew _exactly_ where Loki had gotten that particular expression from.

    Heavy footsteps approached you and you all turned to face Thor as he approached. “Brother, Father wishes to see us,” he told Loki without preamble. He looked like he was in a rush.

    Loki groaned. “That was the absolute last thing I wished to hear, brother,” he growled at Thor. As per usual.

    Thor rolled his eyes. “You know that is why we are here,” Thor replied overly patiently, reminding Loki of the actual purpose of why the three of you were in Asgard in the first place. He finally seemed to remember that you and Frigga were there as well and that he was being rude. “Mother, Lady” he greeted you both with a polite head nod. He turned his attention back to Loki. “I'm sure Mother will keep your lady company while we deal with the business with Father,” he suggested.

    Loki sighed heavily, but his eyes lit up with an idea. He turned to you. “I’ll be back soon, kitten. I must go speak with father before he becomes impatient,” he told you. He didn’t want to leave, but there was something he was planning too.

    You kissed him chastely, especially in front of his mother. “Go deal with your father. We'll be fine,” you reassured him.

    He groaned but moved to follow Thor while his poor mother was left to babysit a bubbly happy vampire, AKA you. Thor nearly had to grab Loki's arm to drag him to the throne room, knowing Loki’s reticence to actually go see the Allfather. The two of them walked quickly so they could get this errand over with as fast as possible. “Your lady seems to be enjoying Asgard,” Thor said kindly as they were walking. “Though my friends don't need quite as much threatening from the little,” he paused, almost slipping and saying ‘vampire’ “Midgardian,” he ended

    Loki chuckled. “Don’t worry about saying ‘vampire’ around Mother. She knows,”

    “Was that wise, brother? Mother can keep her own council, but... even she must be concerned over what your lady requires to survive,” Thor said hesitantly. Even he wasn’t really comfortable with the idea that you had to drink blood to survive, but he accepted it since you usually only drank animal blood.

    “She is concerned,” Loki admitted, “but mother is one of the few people I trust. I couldn’t keep a secret this important from her,” he added a bit sheepishly. He was close to Frigga, but didn’t usually advertise _how_ close, especially not to Thor.

    “Of course you couldn't, Mama's boy,” Thor teased when he was quite sure they were out of earshot of you and Frigga. Loki glared and punched his brother, not stabbing him only because they were _literally_ on their way to go see the Allfather and he disapproved of Loki stabbing Thor all the time. Thor paused before he added. “Good luck convincing your lady to eat something...” His tone held the inflection that he meant blood and not actual food.

    Loki sighed. “I’ll figure something out. Right now I’m more focused on getting this meeting with the Allfather over with,” he said, letting more nerves into his voice than he normally would have allowed.

    “Father will be happy you're worthy. There's nothing to fear, brother,” Thor reassured him quickly, warmly.

    “I don’t care much about myself. Father has never cared for me,” he slipped automatically into the term of address. “What I truly fear is how he will react when he meets Y/N. He is not as easily fooled as your friends were, and even _they_ noticed that her heart does not beat.” He was nervous and worried.

    Thor smiled. “Why do you think I suggested she stay with Mother instead of coming with us?” he asked Loki kindly. He had been trying to keep you safe as long as possible.

    “I appreciate that, but we can’t hide her away from Father forever,” Loki protested, frustrated.

    Thor nodded his agreement. “True, but we _can_ hide her for awhile longer at least, until you come up with a better plan to keep her secret safe. I doubt Father would approve...” he added, his voice confirming his doubts.

    Loki sighed again. “I’m quite sure he would not. A vampire with a prince of Asgard? It’s unheard of...” he gave Thor a desperate look. “I have no idea what to do, how to keep her safe,” he admitted softly. All of his plots and plannings, and he didn’t know how to keep his love safe.

    Thor gave him a look, not accepting his self-deprecation. “Surely you can come up with _some_ magic to hide the fact that her heart does not beat. That is what keeps giving her away, since we can all hear it. The rest of her affliction is not as noticeable on Asgard,” Thor reminded him, talking to think it through while Loki pondered silently.

    “I’ll have to look into the texts in the library. Maybe Mother can assist me...” Loki mused as they walked.

    “Why not set Mother and your lady to the task?” Thor asked tapping his temple to indicate that he knew Loki could contact you both telepathically. “Surely they can find something. Though Mother may have a hard time dragging your lady inside on a day like today,” he added with a grin. He knew you couldn’t usually go out in the sun and would be hard pressed to be convinced to go inside.

    Loki laughed and seemed reassured by his brother’s help. He was usually a great tactician, but he wasn’t thinking clearly when your safety was in the balance. “True. Mother will have to work with a stubborn vampire who hasn’t been out in the sun in years,” he laughed again at his poor mother’s expense.

    /Dearheart, would it be possible for you and my mother to go to the library to look for a spell to hide the fact that your heart does not beat? We need to find a way to hide that fact so that the Allfather doesn’t do anything to rash when he inevitably meets you/ Loki asked you telepathically. You were busy admiring the flowers in the gardens while Frigga told you what they were.

        /The library sounds like it's inside/ you whined in reply even as you relayed Loki’s request to Frigga. You’d left the connection open while you spoke to Frigga so Loki could hear you make the request and she began to lead you inside to the library to help look for the spell.

    /It _is_ inside. I’m sorry to spoil your fun but I don’t want anything happening to you if Odin were to find out./ Loki replied, sounding truly apologetic at spoiling your fun.

    /We're going, we're going/ you replied, teasing. /Go be the dutiful son. We'll find something if we can/

    You heard his laughter across the telepathic connection /Please let me know when you do. And if either of you need anything, ask/ he told you firmly. He paused before he added. /Also, when was the last time you ate?/

    /Breakfast/ you replied too innocently. You knew damn well what he was asking and completely ignored the real question. He was asking when you’d last had blood and you didn’t want to talk about that. Plus you had an idea of a spell that would work and began to scan the shelves for what book you were looking for. You’d vaguely recalled reading a reference to something in one of Loki’s spellbooks back home.

    /Sweetheart, you need to eat. I can tell mother if need be/ he threatened, which was playing dirty and he knew it.

    /Don't. You. Dare./ you snarled at him. /I'm fine, besides, she’s already got to be concerned about the fact that I have to drink blood. I do _not_ want to confirm her fears/ you reminded him, grumpily. You hated discussing this, and hated worse

    /I’m not sure how long we will be on Asgard. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Please find something to eat soon or I won’t have a choice/ he told you, truly concerned.

    /Lokes, I can survive for weeks without blood/ you reminded him of your encounter the first time you’d met him.

    /Not if you’re using magic, and not at detriment to yourself, especially while you’re healing. You _know_ you need more than the other vampires just to keep your magic from eating your body/ he reminded you sourly. He’d explained this before and you still hated it.

    /It's not like there's a butcher shop here/ you reminded him, grumpy and embarrassed. You _really_ hated talking about this.

    You heard his sigh and his affirmation that you were correct in that assessment. /We can find something. If it comes to it, you have me./

    You wanted to argue, but he was right. /Fine, just leave your mother out of this/

    /Very well. You know I worry. Just be careful./

    /I _am_ careful/ you growled distracted as you dove into the books in the library to try to find a spell to help.

    “They’re working on it,” Loki told Thor as he dropped the telepathic connection.

    “Impressive getting your lady inside on this nice of a day,” Thor replied. He’d been making sure Loki stayed on track while they walked and he spoke to you telepathically. “Pray she doesn't get bored and figure out more technology around here to upgrade and scare all of the staff,” he teased, having heard about the technology in the healing wing.

    “My lady is too smart for her own good, sometimes,” Loki said with a fond smile on his face. “And there was a lot of whining trying to convince her to go to the library. I’m sure Mother is overjoyed at spending time with her when she wants to be outside,” his voice was sarcastic. While he adored his mother, he also didn’t mind teasing and siccing a whiny vampire on her was _definitely_ teasing.

    “Of course. She hasn't seen the sun for four years. I’m sure Mother is thrilled trying to keep her on task,” Thor boomed his laugh. “The entire palace staff is talking about her stunt and how she advanced the healing wing's equipment by years in minutes,” Thor was pressing for Loki to confirm the story. It wouldn’t surprise him, not really, but he still wanted to know for sure.

    Loki smiled so proudly and Thor nodded, accepting the story as truth. “My lady vampire never ceases to surprise me in anything,” he told Thor with such love in his voice that even Thor couldn’t make fun of him for it.

    It wasn’t long before they stood before the double doors of the throne room. “Ready?” Thor asked Loki after a moment’s pause. He knew his brother well, and knew he needed a moment to gather his thoughts, to put on his court mask, to steel himself to go before their Father.

    Loki finally sighed, straightened his spine and his face seemed to melt into the carefully cold mask he always used at court, always used in front of their father. “As I’ll ever be,” he replied, his tone holding an icy edge to it. Thor missed his brother immensely when he had to see this court stranger in his brother’s place.

    “Come along, Brother. Father will just be pleased you're worthy. That's all he wants is to see it for himself,” Thor bid him warmly. He wouldn’t change to meet their father. He was always just Thor, no matter the circumstances.

    “The sooner this is over with, the better,” Loki growled.

    Thor clapped his brother on the shoulder and nodded to the guards, who swung open the big double doors so the pair could approach the throne.


	27. Chapter 27

    Thor strode confidently up the long aisle to the golden throne. Loki was at his side, but Thor could feel his nerves, though Loki hid them well behind a stoic court mask. Loki had been perfecting that court mask for years, perfecting the ruse of the cool, calculating prince, the dutiful son. Thor knew he was faking, especially this time. Loki’s little ball of sunshine had mellowed him out, had broken his mask around the tower and their friends, and Thor knew that with the little vampire in the balance, Loki was way more emotionally involved in this meeting than he would even admit.

    Odin didn’t move as his sons approached, though he watched them carefully. They both stopped and bowed when they reached the base of the stairs to the throne. “Welcome home, my sons,” he greets them, his own emotions hidden, though he was glad to see Thor. He’d never had much use for Loki

    “Father,” both of the boys intoned as they rose from their bows to face the Allfather.

    Odin looked between his sons and turned his attention to Thor. “The ravens helped you to your satisfaction?” Odin asked them both.

    His words were directed at Thor. Loki knew he should be the one to graciously accept the gift. His beloved was the one saved by the use of the ravens, but he let Thor take and keep the spotlight. Odin liked Thor better anyway. “They did. I appreciate that you let us borrow them to save our teammate, to save Loki’s beloved,” Thor replied in his usual booming nearly jovial way. He was glad you had been saved and truly grateful to Odin for the use of the tool that had allowed you to be saved

    “And you brought the Midgardian here and did not see fit to bring her before me?” Odin demanded, glaring at Loki, sure it was his fault that Odin was being slighted. Loki was used to the treatment and didn’t cringe under the Allfather’s glare

    Thor jumped in to the rescue. “Mother wished to get to know her,” he protested before Loki could say something stupid or lose his temper. Thankfully, Loki remained silent for once in his life.

    “Your mother had always been softhearted,” Odin replied fondly, seeming amused that his wife would show interest in the little mortal. He turned his attention to Loki with a hint of a displeased expression, as if Loki were never good enough for his standards, no matter what his younger son did. Loki held stoic under Odin’s expression. “So I have heard you are finally worthy?” he demanded of Loki, sounding disbelieving.

    /Found something, Lokes/ you interrupted, not knowing the details of their conversation, but Loki had told you to let him know as soon as you found anything that would work.

    /Thank the Norns. Cast it as quick as possible. Father might wish to see you very soon./ Loki replied kindly to you.

    His expression was still stoic and blank as he looked up at Odin. “That is how it appears,” he answered dryly, not impressed with Odin’s theatrics.

    /I need you for it. We can use your heartbeat to mask the lack of sound from mine. It has to be yours, though, since your overprotective ass will stay within the spell's proximity once it's cast/ you explained quickly, knowing Loki would understand from the basics you laid out for him.

    Odin glared at Loki expectantly. “Well? Show me,” he demanded, not trusting his known liar of a son. Though Loki usually didn’t get Thor involved in his lies, at least not in the telling of them.

    /I’ll be there soon, then/ Loki told you with his usual warmth, but you could hear the distraction in his tone.

    /See you soon. I love you/ you reminded him that he was loved, knowing that Odin would not give him the same feelings. You felt his reassurance through the telepathic bond.

    Loki looked over at Thor. “Throw it,” he told his brother, who was already taking a few steps further away from Loki.

    Thor gave his brother a wide grin. “Gladly,” he replied jovially and chucked the hammer at Loki as hard as he could.

    Loki held up his hand and quickly grabbed the hammer, sliding back a pace as the hammer’s momentum made him skid while he dug his heels in to remain in one place. “Did you have to throw it so hard?” he growled at Thor, shaking out the sore hand that caught the stupid hammer.

    “Nay, I should have thrown it harder,” Thor grinned, antagonizing his brother, trying to rile up his temper. Loki chucked the hammer back at Thor aiming for the moron’s stupid nose with a growl.

    He turned to Odin and casually caught the hammer when Thor tossed it back? He had lost his court mask, annoyance clear in his expression. “Happy?” he demanded, sarcasm dripping like poison from his silver tongue.

    “Boys, enough!” Odin roared at them, exasperated by his children's antics. That’s what Thor had been going for, provoking Loki’s temper. Thor wanted to get them kicked out of the throne room, to get Loki away from Odin as quickly as possible. “I expect to see you both at dinner,” Odin dismissed the pair.

    “Yes, Father,” both boys respond, seeming chastised, though neither was. They bowed again and quickly turned to stride out of the room.

    As soon as they were safely out of the room they both breathed a sigh of relief. That had gone better than expected, mostly because of the time-honored tactic of annoying the shit out of Odin to get out of his presence sooner. Loki looked at Thor with a smirk. “Thor, fetch,” he grinned and threw Mjolnir as hard as he could out of the nearest open window and teleported to the library before Thor could get the hammer back.

    Thor just held out his hand and the hammer came flying back to him. He looked over at Loki to make some quip about having to practice more with the hammer, but by the time it had returned, Loki was gone. Thor just sighed and shook his head in exasperation at his brother’s antics.

    You and Frigga both looked up from your books when Loki teleported into your midst. You were on your feet in a moment and rushed to him, wrapping you arms around his neck in a hug. His arms wrapped around you and you felt him relax. “Well, that was fun,” he said sarcastically.

    Frigga chuckled. “Hello, darling. Seeing your father went that well?” she asked as she approached you and Loki.

    “As well as could be expected,” Loki replied with a sigh. His face was against your hair, breathing in your scent and he relaxed further that you were here and safe in his arms. “I _did_ have a little fun with Thor afterwards,” he chuckled.

    You giggled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You didn't stab your brother this time, did you?” Frigga asked, concerned and her tone disapproving.

    “No, Mother. I simply threw his hammer out of window and disappeared before he could say anything,” he reassured her and chuckled more at Thor’s expression when he’d thrown his precious hammer out of the window.

    You giggled at him. “You’re enjoying your newfound power too much, noodle,” you teased him, just as per usual.

    “I couldn’t pass up the opportunity, kitten,” he replied and kissed the top of your head. You smiled, glad he was back to normal after his encounter with Odin.

    “Uh-huh, sure you couldn't, noodle. At least you escaped from you Father in one piece,” you teased him with a bright grin and stole a kiss.

    He kissed you back, his lips soft and gentle on yours, chaste in the presence of his mother. “So what is this spell you found?” he asked when he let your lips part.

    You stepped out of his arms and summoned the spellbook and handed it to him, open to the correct page. “As long as you’re in proximity, the spell will allow us to mask my lack of heartbeat with yours,” you explained.

    He read over the spell, studying it and evaluating whether it would work. He finally nodded. “That should be simple enough. Mother, would you be willing to cast it?” Neither you or Loki could do it yourselves. You needed a third person.

    “Of course, darlings,” she replied warmly, she seemed so full of joy to see Loki so happy with you, and from your work in the library this afternoon and walk through the gardens she seemed to like you for your own person, even if she _was_ a little uncomfortable with the fact that you were a vampire. You were also a tiny ball of sunshine.

    She waved her hand and the spellbook floated from Loki’s hands to hers. You loved seeing all the casual uses of magic here. It was just a common thing, where on Earth magic was hidden and feared. Though around the tower it was like this. Frigga looked over the spell more carefully. She had looked it over when you found it, but not as carefully as she was now. She looked up and smirked at you and Loki. He had wrapped his arms back around you. “I would tell you to stand together, but...” she grinned and began to work the spell.

    Loki’s arms tightened around you and he laid his chin on top of your head. “Aww, such a cuddly danger noodle,” you teased softly enough that Frigga couldn’t hear. He chuckled and kissed the top of your head.

    “I love you, kitten,” he replied softly in your ear, his lips close enough to brush your ear as he spoke, his breath sending a shiver down your spine and he chuckled as he squeezed you a little.

    Frigga completed the spell quickly, it really was quite simple. She snapped the spellbook closed and vanished it. “Darlings, don't forget, the spell will become ineffective if the proximity is broken,” she reminded you both firmly. The spell was quite clear on that one.

    Loki removed his arms from around you, but took your hand as he went over to Frigga. He would definitely keep you within proximity of the spell’s influence. “Thank you, Mother. We will try our best to avoid being too far from each other. Though I don’t plan on going too far,” he smirked at you, making you smile.

    “Of course, darling, but take care. You know your father cares not for deceptions,” Frigga warned her son and you could see the concern in her eyes. She would do what she could to help you both, but she would still be worried over her son.

    “I am aware, mother. We will try to avoid messing with the spell so that Odin doesn’t find out and feel deceived. It would just... be better were he not to find out about my lady’s affliction,” he added and kissed the top of your head to reassure you.

    “A mother is allowed to worry over her son,” Frigga reminded him warmly and reached up to cup his cheek.

    He smiled warmly at her and you knew that of everyone on Asgard, Frigga was perhaps the only one he truly cared for, though he cared for Thor, it wasn’t as deep as his feelings for his mother. “I know, mother,” he replied just as warmly and kissed her cheek.

    “So now that that trial is over, what are you planning for the rest of your visit, darling?” Frigga asked, sure he would want to show you something of Asgard while you were here.

    “I admittedly had not planned this far ahead,” Loki admitted a bit sheepishly. “I wasn’t positive on how long we would be staying in Asgard, or the outcome of my meeting with Father,” he explained at Frigga’s questioning look.

    She smiled warmly at her son. “I'm sure you will come up with _something_ interesting to show your lady before she devours the entire library. It is market day in the city, and the people would appreciate seeing their prince,” she suggested kindly. “Unfortunately, I _do_ need to be getting back to work. Those ninnies in the healing wing can’t function without someone to give them orders,” she sighed in exasperation at the silly healers. “I'm sure I will see you at dinner,” she told you both warmly.

    “Of course, Mother,” he replied and kissed her cheek again. She bid you both farewell and headed back to the healer’s wing. Loki turned to you. “Would you like to see the markets?” he asked, not sure his mother’s suggestion would be welcome. You weren’t exactly the shopping type, unless it involved books or computer equipment.

    You smiled up at your Loki. “Sure, sounds like fun,” you didn’t care what you did as long as it was with him. Besides, Frigga had indicated that he should go make an appearance to do his duty to the people.       

    He smiled warmly and offered you his arm. “Alright, let’s head out then.” You took his arm, cuddling it because that’s what you did and leaned up to kiss his cheek. He smiled warmly down at you and led you out of the palace to the city outside. You wandered down the main streets and he pointed out some sights of interest, the image of the perfect polite courtier. You enjoyed the feel of the sun on your skin and kept sneaking glances of it, as if you weren’t sure it was real

    Loki smiled at you when you reached the markets. “So, my darling, is there anything you wish to see first?” he asked you warmly, seeming pleased with your obvious joy at just being out in the sun with him.

    “Like I know what's here,” you replied with a smirk and sarcasm, making him smile. “I'm sure the lovely shopkeepers can't wait to show off their wares to the prince,” you teased your smirk widening into a grin.

    He chuckled in reply. “And I’m sure there’s something I can get here to spoil you with, sweetheart,” he replied with his own grin and teasing mischief in his eyes.

    You sighed heavily. Of course Loki would be like this. “You're incorrigible. I don't _need_ anything, Lokes,” you reminded him as to why you didn’t usually go shopping at all. Sure, it was interesting to see what they sold in the markets on Asgard, but that didn’t mean you were planning on _getting_ anything here.

    “That may be true, but I enjoy spoiling what’s mine,” he told you with a warm purr and kissed your cheek. Something fluttered in your stomach at being called ‘his’. You didn’t see his possessive side terribly often, but it did happen occasionally.

    “Incorrigible noodle,” you teased and leaned up to steal a kiss.

    “Adorable, feisty kitten,” he replied warmly and kissed you in front of all of the Asgardians who had noticed their prince was among them.

    You broke the kiss and took his hand, dragging him into the market, proper. “Well, while we're here, we might as well terrorize the poor shopkeepers,” you told him with a mischievous smirk.

    He laughed full-out, a hearty sound that surprised the onlookers as it came from the reserved prince. “Oh love, you’re about as mischievous as I am,” he informed you with mirth in his eyes.

    “You're _just_ now figuring that out?” you laughed and dragged him a few more steps before his longer stride caught him up to you.

    “You always manage to surprise me somehow, kitten,” he replied warmly. You were a whirlwind through the markets, oohing and ahhing over all of the wares and shinies. You didn’t _need_ anything, but you loved window-shopping here, just to see how very, very different it was from shopping on Earth. Loki watched, playing the role of dutiful prince, loving courtier, guard, and put-upon boyfriend as the need occurred. It was almost as fun watching him switch between roles as it was to look at the wares the shop. He was watching you as you wandered the market stalls and shops, amused by you and happy at your simple joy. “Anything catch your eye yet, love?”

    “You’re delusional if you actually expect me to tell you something _does_ catch my eye,” you reminded him with a smirk. You weren’t going to make it _easy_ for him to spoil you.

    He rolled his eyes, then gave you his Cheshire cat grin. “If you do not tell me something, darling, I am _simply_ going to have to purchase the most expensive thing here for you.” Damn Trickster knew you too well. You’d never want him to do that.

    “Well that just seems illogical,” you told him, reminding him that you wouldn’t be happy if he did that.

    His Cheshire cat grin got more pronounced. “Not the most logical, I’ll admit, but it would still mean that I get to spoil you. So you get a choice, little one, you either tell me something you like or I buy you something random anyway.” He smirked at you, mischief glinting in his eyes.

    You sighed heavily. “I've always sucked at this kind of thing. Mom always took my sister shopping because she was actually _good_ at it. I just liked to windowshop, because I don't _need_ anything,” you grumbled at him.

    He kissed the top of your head. “Then we’ll just keep looking around. Something will catch your eye eventually,” he told you warmly.

    “Sure it will,” you grumbled, not sounding convinced because you _weren’t_ convinced, but Loki would hold to his word and his threat, so you had to find _something_ to point out to him. You went back to looking over the wares, more focused now with Loki's threat looming. You relaxed when Loki didn’t press you to hurry up and choose something. The shopkeepers called out their wares to you trying to draw the prince in to purchase something. “They're really excited you're here,” you teased him as you wandered into a little jewelry shop, “it's like you're famous around here or something,” you smirked at him.

    You giggled as you watched his over-dramatic eye roll with glee. It always amused you when he did that. “Very droll, kitten,”

    “What? I'm not allowed to tease?” you asked him too innocently.

    “I said no such thing, dearheart. It just makes you more adorable,”

    “Good, cuz that wasn't gonna stop me,” you replied with a smirk before you turned your attention to the wares in the little shop, an idea sparking as you looked for something in particular. He watched you, noting your more interested look, noting the spark of an idea in your eyes. You finally spotted what you were looking for. You hesitated, shy and nervous about pointing out anything for yourself, but you pointed out the necklace with the extremely simple, plain pendant. “Would that fit your exacting specifications?” You asked Loki, still shy, nervous about pointing anything out, even the simple, probably very inexpensive necklace and had only done so under threat.

    He gave you a warm smile. “It’s perfect, kitten,” he replied, reassuringly. He turned to the merchant. “How much for the pendant?”

    The merchant listed a price that you assumed was low. The necklace was very simple piece. Something you’d be able to wear every day and not have to worry about getting broken in the lab. You could see that the merchant wanted to haggle, though and adds “Your highness, forgive my rudeness, but I would be remiss if I were not to point out that this particular piece is unworthy of a prince's lady. This one would be far more suited to a lady of her stature,” he tries to sell some giant gaudy thing full of diamonds. It wouldn’t have fit you at all.

    Loki glared at the merchant as he while gave him the money for the necklace you had chosen. “My lady has made her choice,” he told the merchant with a hint of ice to his tone. The exchange was made while the merchant looked terrified of having enraged the prince.

    “Play nice, you know he had to try. Besides, I'm sure it's strange for a lady of standing to choose such a simple piece,” you scolded him as you turned and lifted your hair out of the way so Loki could clasp the necklace around your neck. You turned back to face him once he had finished.

    “I know, darling. But not everyone has the same tastes,” he gave you a warm smile. “It looks perfect, and suits you well, excellent choice,” he leaned down to kiss you.

    You smirked at him. “If I was getting something, which I _was_ due to a certain trickster's threats... I was going to choose an everyday piece,” you explained and stood up on your toes to kiss him. “Thank you,” you added shyly, still shy over him buying you anything at all, even such a simple little thing.

    He gave you a warm smile, pleased with himself, and it seemed even more pleased that you were wearing his token. Of course he was, silly overprotective trickster. “Of course, kitten. I _enjoy_ spoiling what is mine, and making sure it is known that you’ve been claimed,” he adds with a bit of a snarl to his tone. You had a feeling he’d had ladies wooed away from him before, though that would never happen with you. You leaned up and kissed his cheek reassuringly. He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “Would you like to head back to the palace or spend some more time here?”

    You looked up at the sun and saw it was starting to set. “I can't imagine it's too much longer before dinner...” you told him, but as you’d rather spend the time just with him, you both had to attend dinner. Frigga was expecting your presence. So was Odin.

    He nodded a bit sadly, he was enjoying Asgard with you at his side. “You’re right, of course. We must get back before mother starts to worry,” he offered you his arm and you strolled back toward the palace.

    “We'd hate for her to have to come find us. She might put us to work,” you teased with a grin.

    He chuckled in reply. “My mother is not someone you keep waiting,” he said fondly.

    “She's quite formidable,” you agreed.

    The trip back to the palace was much shorter, more direct. Loki had taken you on a roundabout way to get to the markets so he could show you around his home. When you arrived at the palace, Thor and Frigga were at the entrance waiting for you.

    “Cutting it a bit close, aren't you, darling?” Frigga asked, though there was plenty of time before dinner.

    “We got a bit caught up at the markets. But I would never miss dinner with you, mother,” Loki told her fondly while Thor rolled his eyes and mouthed something about ‘mama’s boy’.

    “Of course you wouldn't, darling,” Frigga replied kindly, oblivious to Thor’s teasing of his brother. She took your arm, surprising you, and started leading you back into the palace proper, asking about your trip to the markets. You told her all about the beautiful city and gushed over her gorgeous realm. She smiled brightly and seemed glad you’d enjoyed yourself.

    Thor grabbed Loki's arm to stop him from immediately following, though Frigga is careful to make sure you both remained within the spell's range. Loki growled at Thor for keeping him from you and shook his arm free of his brother’s grasp. “What is it, brother?” he snarled impatiently.

    Thor glanced at the ladies to make sure you were safely out of easy hearing before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a potion vial, filled with blood. He quickly passed the vial to Loki. “It's elk,” he reassured his brother quickly. “We brought one down for the feast tonight, but your lady is shy about such things...” AKA you would barely admit to drinking blood in front of the team and definitely wouldn’t in front of strangers.

    Loki took the bottle with a sigh of relief and a smile for Thor. “Thank you, brother. I was starting to worry about her and how we would convince her to eat something while she was here,”

    “Of course you were,” Thor replied, knowing just how overprotective Loki was about the few people he actually cared for.

    Frigga looked over her shoulder at her sons. “Are you coming, my sons?” she asked them warmly.

    “Coming, mother,” Loki said quickly, vanishing the vial of blood and moving to catch up with you and Frigga and took your arm from his mother.

    You smiled up at him with mischief in your eyes. “Your mother has such excellent stories,” you told him while Thor wrapped an arm around Frigga's shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

    “She has always been the greatest storyteller in all of Asgard,” Loki replied warmly and kissed the top of your head. “Which story was she telling you, darling?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice that she was telling embarrassing stories.

    You gave him a warm, reassuring smile. This time she had in fact not been telling embarrassing stories. “About how your father took her to stroll the markets when they were courting and he proceeded to get into a fistfight with one of the shopkeepers because her tastes weren't fancy enough for her station,” you replied with a grin while Frigga took Thor’s arm to walk with him to dinner. It had reassured you to hear that Frigga had had the same experience in the markets, that she had just been a simple healer with simple tastes and was pleased and shocked that Odin had wished to get her anything at all.

    Loki chuckled, remembering hearing the story before. “The merchants always think they know best,”

    “They have to try to upsell, darling. It is their trade after all,” Frigga reminded him kindly. “It is your job to know your lady’s tastes and not get distracted by the desires of the merchants.” She seemed unable to go into mom-lecture-mode, which amused you and got eyerolls from her sons.

    “I’m aware, mother,” Loki replied and smiled kindly at his mother, despite the eyeroll.

    Frigga took the lead when you had nearly reached the great hall. She turned her attention to her sons. “Try to get along through dinner,” she told them sternly, but with a mirth in her tone that spoke to her repeating this instruction nearly every dinner they'd had since they were children.

    “Yes, Mother,” both boys intoned, making you giggle. Frigga laughed and moved to step forward, her hand still on Thor’s arm.

    Loki paused, keeping you with him. “Go on ahead. We will catch up in a moment,” he told Thor and Frigga. Thor nodded, knowing what Loki was up to. Frigga accepted her sons’ judgement and went on ahead.

    Loki pulled you into a corridor just outside of the great hall. “What’s up, Lokes?” you asked him, concerned over his strange behavior.

    He glanced around to make sure no one was around or watching before he flicked his wrist and the vial of blood appeared in his hand. He pressed it into your hand before you could protest. You noted that a healing spell had been placed on it for it to be at the right temperature for you. Thoughtful noodle. “You need to eat something,” he told you firmly.

    “But-” you started.

    He glared at you. “No buts. It’s elk,” he added before you could protest. “No one’s around besides me, and you know it doesn’t bother me,” he reminded you before you could get shy and protest again. You glanced up and down the hallway before you finally nodded and unstoppered the vial. You felt your fangs extend when you smelled the warm blood and you flushed. Loki kissed your forehead. “You’re beautiful, fangs, glowing purple eyes, and all, now stop stalling,” he told you firmly. You flushed at being so obvious but drank the vial quickly. Loki vanished the empty vial from your hand. “Thank you, love, you know I worry,” he told you and kissed your forehead again while you focused on shrinking your fangs and replacing the illusion on your eyes.

    “I’m not that helpless that I need blood every few hours,” you reminded him softly.

    He nodded. “I know,” he replied. “But you need more than most vampires because the blood also fuels your magic,” he reminded you patiently.

    You nodded with a heavy sigh. “I know. I can still hate it, though,” you looked up at him and gave him a smile. “Back to looking human?” you asked him, verifying your illusions were in place before the public saw you. It wasn’t quite as big of a deal on Earth, especially with Loki with you, but here it was more important. You were all trying to hide what you were.

    He nodded. “Though I think you’re beautiful without your illusions as well. It is best if the Allfather doesn’t realize your affliction. He tends to cause trouble about things he doesn’t understand. I am a perfect example of that.” You knew of his past and nodded, accepting his logic. Besides, you didn’t want to go advertising what you were either.

    Loki offered you his arm again and led you the rest of the way to the great hall. Your grip tightened on his arm, nervous at appearing in front of all of these Asgardians when you clearly didn’t fit in.

    Loki noticed your grip tightening on him. “There is absolutely nothing to worry about darling. I’m here with you and Thor and Mother will not allow any harm to befall you,” he reminded you firmly, but his words soft so he wouldn’t be overheard by the Asgardians staring at you.

    “They all know I'm different, and you better than anyone know how Odin is about mortals in his realm...” you replied just as softly, even you could hear the fear and worry in your voice, though you’d tried to hide it.

    “No harm shall come to you, dearest. There is nothing the Allfather can do to you. Mother and Thor will not allow it. And neither will I. The people are simply not used to seeing a beautiful woman on my arm,” he told you, reassuring you on all of your fears.

    “None of the court ladies were good enough for you?” you teased.

    He chuckled. “None of them hold a candle to you, sweetheart,” he replied warmly. He led you to the head table and the servants pulled back your chairs for you and seated you. You were _never_ going to get comfortable with the idea of servants.

    You had to stand again moments later when Odin finally deigned to join you, making a huge production of being the last to dinner so everyone had to stand again to greet him. Odin kissed Frigga, for a moment his attention fully on her and you could see the warmth and love in his expression for her. He clapped Thor on the shoulder, then turned to you and Loki. “This is the Midgardian your brought to our realm?” He demanded, obviously disapproving of you and your presence and he didn’t even know you were a vampire. You could see in his expression though that he knew something was wrong. He looked over you more closely, seeming to know that something was wrong and everything wasn’t as it appeared.

    “Father, this is my lady, Y/N of Midgard,” Loki replied formally, his stoic court mask in place when dealing with his father.

    /I’m not sure the spell we cast is working. Father looks too suspicious/ Loki told Frigga telepathically, his voice terrified and frantic, though he didn’t let it show on his face.

    You dipped a curtsy and offered a polite greeting to the king, trying not to cower at how disappointedly he looked at you, how angry and suspicious he appeared. There was nothing you could do to convince him besides play the part of the polite little Midgardian.

    /No, I do not think the spell is fooling him. There is nothing we can do but hope your father will be reasonable. Stay calm, darling/ Frigga bid Loki in reply. His fear wouldn’t help anything.

    Odin glared at you when you rose from your curtsy and banged his staff once on the floor. Though you knew from what Loki and Thor had told you that he didn’t have much magic on his own, the staff did, and had powerful magic at that. Frigga's spell was dissolved in an instant as were your illusions. Since the sun has set, your eyes were glowing softly, though you wisely keeps your mouth shut to hide your fangs.

    Odin turned to glare at Loki “I know you hold little love for Asgard, but even _you_ should know better than to bring this _creature_ to Asgard and proclaim it to be a lady. I know of these monsters, blood drinking parasites that dwell on Midgard, killing the mortals they feed on. You endanger our people by bringing this _thing_ here!” Odin roared at his son, raising his staff as if to use it against one of the pair of you.

    Loki’s arm pushed you behind him, defending you from the Allfather’s rage. You let him with tears in your eyes. “Father, stop!” he told Odin firmly and more bravely than you knew he felt. Odin was powerful and frightened his sons. Thor moved to stand beside Loki, an extra line of defense for you both. Thor was the prodigal son and could stand more easily against Odin’s rage.

    Frigga grabbed Odin's arm, always the voice of reason. “Odin, stop. She's a sweet intelligent child and has done nothing but bring your son happiness,” she bid him gently, warm and caring as usual.        

    /It’s alright darling. Mother will help./ Loki tried to reassure you, though you could tell from his tone that he didn’t believe it possible to calm Odin’s rage.

    Odin shoved Frigga behind him as if to protect her. He turned his attention back to Loki “And you have even let it enchant your mother,” he snarled. “Did you let it feed on her too? I know you have little care for any of us, but I thought you _at least_ cared for your mother!” he roared at Loki. You gripped the back of Loki’s tunic, terrified of Odin’s roars.

    “She has done no such thing!” Thor protested. “She wouldn't!”

    “My lady would never do anything like that!” Loki protested at the same time.

    Odin wasn’t moved by their pleas.  “Those creatures will do whatever they can to keep their corpses moving,” he snarled at the pair.

    Frigga came around him again. “Odin, you're being unreasonable. You haven't even met the girl. She's nothing but kind. She even enhanced our technology in the healing wing with no expectation or want of reward,” she told her husband, pleading with him to be reasonable. You weren’t like the others of your kind, just as Loki wasn’t like the other Jotuns.

    Odin turns to her, his expression softening slightly at addressing his lady. “I do not hear it denying the accusations either,” he told her.

    Frigga glared up at him. “Of course not, you ass,” she told him calmly, though both of her sons gasped at her using a curse word. “She is a visitor to a foreign realm, and not a moron to argue with the king of the realm,” Frigga’s voice remained calm as she spoke.

    Odin turned to the nearest guards. “Take the queen to her chambers and keep her there until the creature's enchantments have worn off of her,” he snarled at the guards, who quickly rushed the queen from the hall, despite her protests. She was overruled by the orders of the king. She knew it and went with grace.

    “There are no enchantments! She has done absolutely nothing wrong! And stop calling her a creature! She is a lady that deserves the right to be here!” Loki protested heatedly, demanding to be heard for once.

    “It is a parasitic corpse and a danger to this realm!” Odin roared, glaring at his son for not listening and obeying. “Even you cannot claim it has not used you to keep itself from being permanently dead,” he continued to glare at Loki while you sniffled and clutched onto Loki’s tunic, terrified.

    “She didn’t do it unless I forced her into it! She is no parasite!” Loki protested again, but stiffened when he realized his heated words were the wrong ones. He never should have admitted that he’d let you feed from him.

    Odin softens a little, but not in a way that anyone wanted. It was the expression of someone reasoning with a mentally ill person. “They are known for being manipulative creatures. It is no surprise that you were caught up in its enchantments as well,” he told his son gently.

    “She has cast no enchantments on me. She has done absolutely nothing to me unless I asked her to,” Loki replied with a growl as he summoned a dagger. “I will defend her if you try to do anything to her. She has done nothing but finally make me feel like I belong somewhere!”

    “Father! You're being unreasonable,” Thor tried again. “Lady Y/N would not do any of those things.” Odin ignored his sons and started to order the guards to take the creature to the dungeons, claiming it's for Loki's own good. You cringed and clutched onto Loki’s tunic tighter. “Father, no! Let her go back to Midgard!” Thor protested.

    “If she is forced to leave, then I am going with her. You cannot take her from me!” Loki told Odin firmly.

    Odin glared at Thor for stepping in to defend you. “Fine, get that creature out of our realm, immediately. Keep your brother here, by whatever means necessary,” he ordered trusting that Thor would do as he was told and actually follow orders.

    “You will not keep me here, Thor. She won’t be returning to Midgard without me,” Loki turned his attention to Thor and you could nearly hear tears in his voice. You saw his grip tighten on his daggers, ready to defend you both from Odin’s ruling.

    “Come along, Brother, you can say goodbye at the Bifrost,” Thor told Loki gently. He grabbed Loki’s arm and wrapped his other arm around your shoulders, keeping himself between you and Odin as he walked you from the great hall, dragging the protesting Loki with you.        

    “Brother, stop,” Loki pleaded, not with his usual stoicism, sarcasm or any of his usual emotions. No, this was the plea of a small child begging his older brother to help him. He struggled to remove his arm from Thor’s grasp, his blades forgotten. He hadn’t actually been intending to using them on Thor.

    “Brother, I’m helping you. Now shut up,” Thor snarled at him and dragged him along since Odin was watching

    “What are you doing, Thor?” Loki growled softly.

    “Exactly what Father told me not to, now shut up,” Thor growled back, softly enough that his words wouldn’t travel back to Odin. Loki relaxed and let Thor drag him along. He trusted that Thor would help him. Thor _always_ helped him. Once you were all safely out of the great hall, Thor let Loki go. “I'm taking you both to the Bifrost and you're going to escape from me and go with your lady. There will be tragically nothing i can do to stop you,” Thor told Loki his very simple plan.

    “Can I hit you with your own hammer?” Loki asked with a smirk.

    “How about 'no'?” Thor replied dryly, his arm was still around your shoulders, holding you safely against his side as you walked. Your arms were wrapped around yourself and you were sniffling, trying so very hard not to cry.

    Loki turned to you and came up on your other side since Thor had let him go. “It’s alright darling. We will be out of here very soon,” he told you gently, kindly, trying to ease the hurt of Odin’s words, of your banishment from the realm that you had already come to love if only because you could be out in the sun here. Loki looked to Thor. “Give my apologies to Mother, please,”

    Thor nodded and led you all quickly to the Bifrost. An illusion of Frigga stopped you on the way “Children?” she asked, looking over your sorry little group with concern.

    “Mother. We both have to leave. I should have known coming back would be a bad idea...” Loki told her softly, sadly, his arms around you helpless to ease your tears until he got you out of this place.

    “Your lady has to leave. I have to keep you here, remember?” Thor asked dryly, glaring at Loki for forgetting that point.

    “Mother won’t tell Odin we planned to both leave. You know that, Brother,” Loki growled at Thor for interrupting.

    “The walls have ears, _Brother_ ,” Thor reminded him with a growl of his own. He didn’t want to get in more trouble over this than he was already in for.

    “Boys, stop arguing,” Frigga interrupted them. Both of them went silent instantly at her command. She turned to Loki. “Coming home is never a terrible idea. I only wish your father could be reasoned with...”

    “Do you know Father to ever be reasonable when it concerns me?” Loki asked her sourly, remembering past slights against him.

    “He usually tries a _bit_ harder,” Frigga replied dryly. “He's worried; it's his job to protect the realm from threats, though he is incorrect about the threat in this case...” Even Frigga could only defend Odin’s actions so far.

    “You’re right on that point. He couldn’t be more wrong about my little vampire,” Loki gave you a warm reassuring smile, trying to convince you that Odin was wrong.

    “It'll be alright, darling. I will talk him around. Or beat some sense into him when he doesn't have the guards for backup,” Frigga growled at that particular treatment. “You three best get going before he comes to check. I will see you later, my sons,” she bid them warmly. She turned her attention to you. You looked down, trying to hide your glowing purple eyes from her. Whatever Odin had done was keeping you from putting your illusions back in place. “Don't fret so, dear. Odin is wrong. Take care of my Loki for me, will you, darling?” Frigga asked you gently, in her warm caring way. Even in your current state you weren’t immune to her charms.

    You risked looking up at her, shyly, scared, but managed to nod. “Of course. I love him too,” you told her softly. You flushed in embarrassment and knew your fangs showed when you spoke.

    “You have nothing to hide with us, dearheart,” Loki reassured you when he caught your shyness your embarrassment over them seeing you without your illusions. He smiled fondly at Frigga. “We will see you again soon, Mother. Good luck with Father.” Frigga smiled warmly at her sons and the illusion vanished.

    “Mother was right, we should hurry,” Thor told Loki and continued toward the Bifrost, towing you with him, his arm around your shoulders again. He was keeping up appearances as much as he could. Loki had to use his long stride to keep up with Thor and you were practically dragged along, though you didn’t much notice, distressed as you were over Odin’s actions.

    Thor let you go when you reached the Bifrost chamber. He turned to address Loki. “Brother say your goodbyes quickly. Father wants her out of the realm immediately,” he added for the benefit of Heimdall, who had probably been watching the whole thing to be honest.

    Loki moved over to you, wrapped his arms around you. “Get ready. You and I will have to make a quick escape,” he whispered into your ear. You nodded and held him tightly, as if you were being parted forever and not just setting up a ruse.

    “Say something, silvertongue. Heimdall's watching. You have to make it convincing,” you hissed in his ear. He had to sell this ruse to the gatekeeper.

    “I’ll see you soon, little one. I swear I will come for you as soon as I am able. Wait for me,” he told you warmly and kissed you deeply, leaving you slightly dazed when he finally broke the kiss. He kissed the top of your head as he let you go.

    You stood up on your toes to steal a kiss. “I love you, Loki,” you told him softly. Thor came over and gripped Loki’s arm again while he ordered Heimdall to send you back to Midgard.

    “I love you too, dearheart,” Loki replied just as warmly. As soon as the Bifrost opened, he grabbed Thor’s hammer from him and bashed him across the face with it with a small smirk of glee at getting to hit his brother with his own stupid hammer. He ran over to you, grabbed your hand and dragged you into the Bifrost with him, not losing the momentum of his stride.

    “Loki! NO!” Thor yelled while you grabbed firmly onto Loki’s arm and ran with him into the Bifrost.


	28. Chapter 28

    The Bifrost let you out in its usual place next to the tower and you stumbled your way out. Loki’s arm tightened around you drawing you quickly out of the Bifrost’s light before you could be called back to Asgard.

    You stumbled the few steps, not expecting him to keep running with you, but you steadied yourself quickly. “Are you alright, darling?”

    You nodded and managed to give him a tiny smile. “I’m alright,” you reassured him quickly. Physically you were fine. Your emotions, however, left something to be desired.    

    Loki wrinkled his nose. “You cannot lie to me, kitten. How are you really?” he asked softly, pressing you for a more honest answer.

    You sighed heavily, the last hour grating hard on your usually good temper. “How do you _think_ I’m going after Odin’s little speech?” you growled with tears of hurt and anger in your eyes.

    Loki pulled you into a hug, stroking your hair. “He does not know you as I do, my love,” he told you softly and tilted your head up with his fingers under your chin so he could kiss you gently. “Come on, darling. Let’s head inside. I’m sure our friends will be happy to see us,”

    “Maybe...” you told him doubtfully, shaken by Odin’s harsh words, especially since Odin hadn’t lied about the nature of vampires. He had just neglected to understand that you weren’t like the others of your kind. Still, you were shaken by Odin’s sheer amount of hate, of being called an it, thing, creature, and monster all in one speech. You still took Loki’s hand to walk into the tower with him.

    “I know at least Bucky and Stark will be glad to see you,” Loki prodded, trying to cheer you up with mention of your friends who accepted who you were.

    “True,” you admitted softly, then gave him a small smile. “You’re not allowed to stab them even if they want to hug me,” you reminded him firmly. Loki wasn’t so bad about stabbing the others anymore, except Thor, unless they did something to actively piss him off, including such offenses as hugging you, or gods forbid, him. “Though you don’t have to worry about Stark on that point. He doesn’t do hugs,”

    “True. And you’re the only one I let hug me,” he reminded you, kissing the top of your head. He’d put up with them hugging you to make you feel better. He wouldn’t put up with them hugging him.

    You laughed. “Don’t let them hear that. They’ll take it as a challenge,” you teased, enjoying the normalcy of the teasing.

    “Let them try,” he replied with a smirk and mischief in his eyes.

    “You wouldn't really stab Nat?!?” you exclaimed disbelieving. You couldn’t imagine him actually stabbing her. The others were debatable, but even Loki tended not to stab ladies, unless they were actively trying to kill him.

    “Lady Natasha is safe from me. She means too much to you,” he told you warmly, reassuringly.

    “But Stark isn’t?” you teased. Stark had cared for you before you’d even become a vampire.

    “With all of the derogatory nicknames? Never,” he replied with a smirk.

    “Whatever you say, noodle,” you replied, trying for normal, but still hurt by Odin’s words and actions. It wasn’t something you could just shake off.

    “Dearheart, what can I do to put that lovely smile back on your face?” he asked you softly, noting your mood and how very hard you were trying for normal. And failing apparently.

    “Loki...” you whimpered with tears in your eyes. You hugged him tightly, burying your face against his chest. “H-he called me all those things!” you wailed your heartbreak at your Loki. You were usually so careful to keep up your happy bubbly personality. Usually only Loki could get to your real emotions.

    His arms wrapped tightly around you, holding you safely to him as he stroked your hair. “Odin has never been kind, darling. The only person he cares about is Frigga, maybe occasionally Thor. Don’t listen to him. You are not _anything_ that he said. He doesn’t know you like I do. You are too good, too kind, too light-hearted to be consider anything other than an angel,” he told you warmly.

    “Promise?” you asked him softly, demanding the truth from the god of lies. “Even with what I am?” you added, hurt and unsure thanks to Odin’s cruel words.

    “I may be the God of Lies but I would never lie to you, dearheart. You are my angel,” he reassured you as his fingers ran through your hair. You roughly dried your eyes and kissed Loki moments before the elevator doors opened.

    “Kids, you're back early!” Clint announced happily, telling the others you were home too. Most of them were spread around the living room and looked up with greetings as you got off the elevator.

    “We are not children, Barton,” Loki replied, glaring over your head at Clint, but you could see he didn’t really mean the glare, not when the teasing was so innocent and friendly.

    “Uh-huh, sure you aren't,” Clint replied, teasing but not unkindly. You took Loki’s hand and walked with him into the living room proper.

    “Have you two eaten? Dinner's almost ready!” Nat called from the kitchen. You called back that you hadn’t eaten. You leaned up and kissed Loki’s cheek.

    “I'm going to heat up something to eat, so stop fretting, noodle,” you teased him. He fretted when you didn’t drink enough blood and he’d be worried over you after Odin upset everyone.

    "Where's your brother, Odinson?" Bucky asked as you tried to walk past him. He stole a hug from you when you tried to walk past him without a hug. He was glad to see you back safely. He worried over you when you were gone. It was a strong bond you’d formed in the hell of Hydra.

    “My brother is still on Asgard. He has to work things out with the Allfather,” Loki explained, amused instead of angry that Bucky had stolen a hug.

    “Buck, get your stupid metal arm off me!” You whined when the hug lasted too long. Bucky just laughed.

    “You're sad, Striga,” he informed you as if you didn’t already know that. “Do I have to beat up boyfriend for you?” he asked with a grin, but the threat was real. He’d beat up Loki for making you sad or hurting you.

    Loki glared at Bucky. “Why do you assume this is my fault?” he protested indignantly.

    Bucky shrugged, finally letting you go. “I've been told it's the safe assumption when the god of mischief is involved,” he replied as you finally made it to the kitchen. You hugged Nat quickly, making her smile, before you summoned a coffee mug full of blood from your little fridge upstairs and shoving it in the microwave.

    “Kid, do you _have_ to make that in the downstairs microwave?” Clint teased when the microwave beeped, you had pulled the mug from the microwave, and he could presumably smell the blood. Or just knew what was inside.

    “Sorry,” you murmured, not looking at him, much more shyly than usual.

    Loki glared at Clint. “Not now, Barton,” he snarled in warning, noting the tears that were forming in your eyes.

    “Danger Noodle! We weren't expecting you guys back so soon,” Tony announced from the elevator. He wasn’t happy to see Loki per se, but he would be glad you were home safely. “Where's Tinkerbell and Goldilocks?” he asked, unable to see you from the elevator. Though he could see Loki and Clint. You were trying to figure out how to keep Clint from getting stabbed for making a stupid joke. You set your mug on the counter without having touched it’s contents... as per usual and rushed back into the living room to greet Tony.

    “Hey Stark,” you told him warmly, stopping just short of hugging him. Thor had to stay awhile longer and deal with Odin. Hopefully he’ll be home soon,” you explained.

    “Why’s he dealing with Odin?” Tony asked and ruffled your hair, as close to real affection as he got.

    “The Allfather is an idiot,” Loki replied sourly, but without more explanation given.

    “You think everyone is an idiot,” Stark replied dryly, teasing Loki a little, goading him into telling more of the story.

    “Right now the Allfather is even more idiotic than usual,” Loki grumbled, sparing you a glance. He didn’t want your feelings hurt even more than they had been already. Stark caught the glance and glared, wondering what Odin had done to you.

    Nat set the giant pot of Russian stew on the dining room table and food called everyone one of the superheros to the table to take their usual places. Heavy conversation held nothing to dinner. Loki pulled out your chair for you and kissed your cheek when you were seated. Nat touched Loki's shoulder lightly as she passed on the way to her own place. It was the closest anyone can get to hugging him besides you, a reassuring, friendly touch. “Are you two ok?” she asked astutely, having caught both of your moods.

    Loki gave her a warm smile. He liked Nat. For all that she was often the scariest person in the room, she was kind to those she liked. Loki could appreciate that. “We’re fine for now. Odin just had to open his mouth. I’ll figure it out. Though I could use your help in cheering up the little vamp,” he said warmly and kissed your cheek from where you were stirring your stew without really eating it.

    “I'm sure we can come up with something. At your expense, Danger Noodle,” Stark teased, trying to get you to laugh or smile, or do anything besides stare sadly at your bowl of stew.

    “So either of you going to tell us what actually happened on Asgard?” Clint demanded finally, curiosity apparently eating him alive. You flushed and wouldn’t look at him.

    “Money is no expense for the happiness of my darling,” Loki told Stark, misunderstanding Stark’s teasing. He looked over at you with a sigh. “Do you want to tell them, dearheart?” he asked you gently.

    “I didn't say money, now did I?” Tony asked with a grin. “Money is no issue, I’d buy her whatever she wanted to make her happy if she’d actually allow it. Figuring out how to humiliate the crap out of you and get her to smile at the same time, now _that_ would be fun,” he teased, smirking at Loki.

    “Stark, play nice,” you scolded him. You were one of the few people Tony actually listened to. Pepper was one of the few others. You ignored Loki’s evil glare at Stark and began to speak instead.

    You told them pieces of the trip, sticking to happy things like the beauty of Asgard, the gardens, the market, how you could be out in the sun there. You wound up in a _long_ conversation with Tony about the technology in the healing wing and promised him that you’d stolen some of the specs to Jarvis, which you’d download later for him.

    “Who let them get started on a science tangent?” Clint whined, banging his head on the table at the incomprehensible conversation. The rest of the team laughed at his misfortune, though Bruce seemed to keep up and even Thor didn’t look totally confused. You finished telling them all about Asgard, completely skipping the par where Odin was an ass and called you all sorts of awful things before kicking you from the realm.

    “Darling, your friends probably wish to know why we are back early,” Loki reminded you gently. He knew you cared about the team and they for you.

    You looked at him with angry hurt tears in your eyes. “I'm sure they do,” you grumbled at him. “I, however, don't want to talk about it,” you told him with a small whimper to your voice. You didn’t want to have to relieve that awful scene in the telling.

    “Understandable, darling,” he told you and kissed your forehead. “You don’t have to tell them” he added, reassuring. “You should probably get some rest. It’s been a long day,” he suggested gently.

    “AKA you want me to go away so you can tell them yourself?” you teased him lightly, trying so hard for things to be normal. You kissed his cheek and vanished your dinnerwear clean to the cabinets. “I _would_ like to find something besides a dress to wear,” you gave a reasonable excuse to leave the dining room and head upstairs.

    Loki sighed as he watched you leave and didn’t turn his attention back to the team until you were safely in the elevator and well out of earshot. “My mother and I tried to cast a spell to hide the fact that my lady’s heart does not beat. We thought it best not to advertise what she is. However, the Allfather’s staff saw through the spell and he found out that she is actually a vampire. His reaction was unpleasant to say the least...”

    “He knew about vampires?” Bucky asked, unsure what Asgardians would know about vampires. He didn’t think they existed on Asgard. Bucky was willing to speak up since he was one of the few people Loki actually liked.

    “It appears so,” he sighed heavily. “He called her so many names and said such awful things about her. I have no idea how she will get over this visit,”

    “He did what now?” demanded most of the table's occupants. Nat actually reached for a gun as if to go shoot Odin in the head for being mean

    “Lady Natasha, there is not much you would be able to do with that. But I appreciate the sentiment,” Loki told her with a small chuckle. He relaxed that the team was so willing to defend and protect you, to make you feel better. “The Allfather has very little care for the feelings of others. He even believed that Y/N actually enchanted my mother and myself,” he added softly, knowing the team would understand your feelings if he told them the whole story.

    Stark seemed to consider that “He was probably trying to explain the vampire's mind control ability in a way your people would understand,” he mused. Then added quickly at Loki’s glare “Not that Tinkerbell would do that to you or your mom, but she _can_ ;I’ve seen her do it before...”

    “No, Stark. That was certainly not the Allfather’s intentions,” Loki countered quickly before anyone could become sympathetic with what Odin did or said.

    “And what _were_ his intentions, besides to be an ass?” Nat growled, not quite giving up on her brilliant shooting Odin idea. Bucky looked like he was jumping onboard of her idea too.

    Loki sighed. “His intentions were, I assume, to protect Asgard. But he was protecting Asgard from someone who would rather be something else than what she was forced into being. Hel, most of the time I think she would rather be dead than be what she is...”

    “He was... protecting Asgard... from the least vampiric vampire ever? The tiny little girl who screamed from on top of the coffee table for you to kill a spider for her?” Bucky asked indignantly.

    Loki laughed, remembering the incident. He’d come running at your screams, daggers drawn only to find you on top of the coffee table pointing at a not that big spider begging him to kill it for you. “The very same. He does not know her, and did not even give her a chance. He refused to look past her condition and took out his fear and anger on her in front of nearly all of the nobles in Asgard,” he explained.

    “That's going to take awhile to fix,” Stark sighed, glancing sadly at the elevator you’d disappeared into. “And needless to say she's _not_ going back to Asgard,” he growled protectively.

    "Didn't you hear how excited she was talking about spending the afternoon in the sun?" Clint asked sadly, nearly heartbroken at the knowledge that they they couldn’t give you that here.

    Nat sighed heavily “We already have to remind her 90% of the time to actually eat something. She was finally starting to get better and trust us. This is going to set her back,” she added. “Speaking of, looks like she set the mug in the kitchen and "forgot" about it... again...” she noted that your mug of blood was where you’d abandoned it. “Someone will have to remind her to drink it later,”

    Loki sighed and looked sad as he remembered how delighted you’d been at seeing the sun, dancing in it. “I wish I could give her the sun back. Maybe there’s a spell...” he mused aloud.    

    “That sounds a little far-fetched, even for magic,” Bucky told him kindly, trying to make sure he didn’t get his hopes up. He didn’t want Loki hurt for not being able to give you the impossible.

    Before Loki could answer, Thor came bursting into the room and plopped into his chair, immediately going for the pot of stew with barely a hello to the others. Loki looked up at him and glared when he didn’t say anything. “Brother, what happened?” Loki demanded impatiently.

    “Father is angry, of course, but he is not going to chase you here. Either of you. Mother beat some sense into him. You are forgiven as long as we leave your lady behind when we return to visit,” Thor explained around bites of stew. He hadn’t had dinner yet and the bottomless pit was starving.

    “When must we return?” Loki asked, catching the hint in Thor’s tone that a return visit was already planned.

    “Mother's birthday in a few weeks,” Thor answered hesitantly. Loki wouldn’t want to leave you that soon, even for a short visit home and he would hate that he had to leave you behind when you’d loved Asgard until Odin had messed everything up.   

    Loki sighed heavily instead of yelling at his brother. “Mother would wish to see her as well...”

    “Mother would rather she be safe,” Thor countered, logically, trying to break Loki’s self-deprecating mood. He could see Loki blamed himself for even bringing you to Asgard in the first place. “Speaking of, where is your darling?” Thor looked around confused, as you usually weren’t anywhere alone

    “You’re right,” Loki admitted stiffly, hating when Thor was right. “And she went back to her room. Though I should go check on her,” he stood from the table to see where you’d wandered off to, knowing it wouldn’t have taken you that long to change clothes.

    He found you on the couch in your suite with a book open on your lap, where it had fallen when you’d dozed off reading. You’d had too big of an adventure that day and had just closed your eyes for a moment. Loki smiled at you warmly and lifted you gently from the couch, cradling you safely in his arms. He tucked you carefully in your bed. “Sleep well, my darling,” he bid you warmly and placed a kiss on your forehead. He returned to the common room downstairs. “She fell asleep,” he told the worried group when they looked up.

    Nat raised an eyebrow. “And you let her stay that way without eating something? You're usually more overprotective than that, especially when she's been playing with magic,” she accused, surprised that Loki wouldn’t force you to eat something.

    “I’ll get her to eat something as soon as she wakes. She’s dealt with a lot. Pressuring her right now would only make things worse,” Loki explained, tired and exasperated by everything. He settled on the couch with a book to try to relax for a little while.

    The entire team settled in the livingroom to entertain themselves for awhile and it wasn’t too terribly long before you woke and when you realized their conversation must be over since you were in your own bed and not where you’d fallen asleep, made your way back down to the common room. You went straight to Loki first and leaned down to kiss him, the pendant he'd bought her dangling briefly in front of his eyes as you leaned down.

    Loki’s eyes lit up with an idea and you smiled warmly at his expression. “Darling, may I see your pendant?” he asked you. You raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to, but unclasped the necklace and handed it to him before you took your usual spot on the couch. You watched as his hand turned green while he looked at the spellbook in his hand and his lips moved as he recited an incantation over your necklace. He moved and re-clasped the necklace around your neck when he was done. “That should allow you to spend more time outside without going blind,” he told you warmly when the necklace was back in place.

    You just stared at him in shock. “B-but... that shouldn't be possible... even with magic,” you protested. You’d been studying magic and had a good grasp on what things should be possible or not.

    He chuckled. “I am no ordinary wizard, sweetheart,” he reminded you with a smirk.

    “And yet, you and Strange decided it was an excellent idea to have a duel, using only Harry Potter spells,” you reminded him, laughing at the memory of that adventure.

    “It was fun though,” he replied with a smug smirk. He’d won that match, which had upset Strange because Loki wasn’t even from Earth and should not be better at a Harry Potter based duel.

    “Of course it was, noodle,” you teased him.

    Nat turned to the group “We _are_ still introducing the boys to Star Wars tonight?” she asked. It had been on the list of pop culture to catch the Asgardians and frozen in time boys.

    “Star Wars?” Loki asked you confused.

    “An amazing movie about adventures in space,” you explained quickly as you jumped off of the couch to grab the DVDs from the rack by the TV. “You guys start with one or four?” you asked the others. They debated for a moment before the consensus came to start with four because you had in your company the last untainted adults in the world in regards to the plot twist about Darth Vader, though everyone was careful not to say what the plot twist was and ruin the reactions of the untainted adults. Loki looked suspicious of the movie. “I can't imagine you not liking it, Lokes,” you reassured him as you shoved the DVD in the player before returning to the couch to cuddle up with your Loki for the movie. He settled the couch blanket around you and contentedly held you in his arms. He would put up with even a bad movie if it meant you stayed in his arms.

    The whole team got invested in the movies, but you all turned to stare expectantly for the reactions of the last untainted adults when the “No, I am your father line” was spoken in Empire Strikes Back. You weren’t disappointed at all. There were looks of shock and confusion and they were all worth it. Even Loki couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips, though he was trying to remain stoic, especially when he saw the eyes of the team on him. You smirked up at him, catching the small gasp. Cap, Bucky, and Thor all had much larger confused reactions, so his secret was safe. He smiled down at you and kissed the top of your head before he returned his focus to the movie.

    “Are you guys up to the third one?” you asked the drowsy crowd of superheros. It was quite late, but they all insisted that they needed to finish the trilogy at least. You sighed and hoped you wouldn’t be carrying everyone to bed after the movie.

    “Maybe we should continue this another night, darling,” Loki suggested, looking over the mortals concerned that they wouldn’t make it through a third movie.

    “NO!!” Protested the drowsy mortals “You can't have a Star Wars marathon without watching the entire trilogy!” They whined. It wasn’t just one of them. It was all of them.

    You sighed. “I think logic has been outvoted,” you told Loki heavily

    He groaned. “Very well, then,” he sighed. You laughed and curled back up with him to enjoy the last movie.

    A couple hours later, the movie was over and the mortals were predictably passed out around the living room. You looked up at Loki to see if he survived the movie trilogy or passed out too. He needed less sleep than the mortals, but still... He smirked down at where you were snuggled in his arms, perfectly still awake. “Looks like we have to get this lot to bed,” he told you warmly.

    You sighed and extracted yourself from his arms. “So it appears. You’ll have to get Cap, Bruce, and Bucky. None of them have invited me into their rooms... I can get Stark, Nat, and Clint,”

    Loki chuckled. “I can make this a bit easier for both of us,” he told you and with a wave of his hand had teleported the rest of the team back to their rooms.

    You sighed in relief. “That is _much_ easier,” you told him appreciatively and he preened under the praise of his magic. “So what should we do with the rest of our night?” you asked, but considered him. “Though you should probably get some sleep too,” you reminded him. While he needed less sleep than most of the rest of you, it had still been a long time since he gotten any sleep.

    “You’re right. And I’ve used too much magic without any rest,” he admitted as he got to his feet. “Care to join me?” he asked you, knowing you didn’t sleep well alone after Hydra. 

    “If you don't mind the company,” you replied, knowing just as well that he could be touchy about his personal space and that he tended not to get as much alone time as he was used to since he met you.

    “I always enjoy your company, dearheart,” he reassured you with a loving gentle smile.

    You returned the smile. “Yes, but you need alone time too, sometimes and I respect that,” you reminded him warmly, reassuring him that you cared about his feelings and his needs too.

    “Would you prefer some time to yourself while I get some sleep?” he asked.

    “Prefer? No,” you told him and couldn’t quite keep the hint of fear from your voice. You still didn’t care to be alone after the incident with Hydra.

    “Don’t fret, love. You will always be safe with me,” he told you and grabbed your hand, pulling you along behind him all the way to his room. You laughed and relaxed at his silly antics.

    When you finally reached his room, he magiced on a pair of pajamas and settled comfortably in his bed. You followed suit, joining him. “I only need a couple hours of sleep,” he reminded you. “You can do whatever you wish while I sleep. It won’t disturb me,” he reassured you.

    You smirked. “So annoy you with kisses?” you teased, but summoned a book to read, reassuring him that you were only teasing.

    “I would not object to that,” he replied, smiling sleepily, already starting to doze off.

    “Sure you wouldn't,” you replied, stroking his hair with one hand while you held your book in the other. “Get some sleep, love. I'll stand guard,” you reassured him as he was falling asleep.

    “My feisty kitten,”

    You giggled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Shh, go to sleep."  He must have been comfortable with you, because he slept a lot longer than a couple of hours.


	29. Chapter 29

    Life at the tower went back to normal, with the change that you could go outside during the day and not go blind. The sun still drained you and you tried not to abuse the magic in the pendant. Still, it was nice to be able to go into the office during the day if Stark needed sudden help and just go out in the daylight hours. You continued magic lessons with Loki and blew through them, learning magic just as fast as you learned every new skill you put your mind to.

    There were emergencies and missions the team went on, of course, and you worried over them every time they were out. You were a tinkerer, not a fighter, despite what Hydra had put you through. You _could_ fight now if you had to, but it was against your inclination.

    Loki and Thor both started looking more and anxious as Frigga’s birthday approached. “You ok, Lokes?” you asked him the morning he and Thor were going to leave. He seemed too anxious and nervous for just a visit home. Granted, his last trip home had gone extremely poorly, but still, Asgard was his home and he shouldn’t be so nervous about going there.

    “We’re leaving for Asgard for Mother’s birthday today,” he reminded you with a sigh. “You’re staying here,” he told you firmly “with the team,” he added even more firmly. He’d already said multiple times that he didn’t want you alone “I do not wish for anything else bad to happen to you,”

    “Of course you have to go back for her birthday, noodle,” you reminded him patiently. Too patiently. He didn’t want to go home, no matter how much Frigga missed him. “Your mother loves you and wants to see you.”

    He sighed and wrapped his arms around you. “I know. I just. I don’t want to leave you,” he told you softly.

    “I know, but I'll be fine. You know the team will stick to me like burrs if I dare leave the tower,” you reminded him quite logically. He’d already bullied them all into agreeing to keep an eye on you

    “You’re right, of course. I’ll see you soon then, kitten?” he asked you warmly.

    “Of course. Did Thor say how long you'll be gone?” you asked him. Thor was the one who’d been in contact with Heimdall for this trip home, and Loki had been anxious so neither had actually told you what the plans were.

    “He actually did not,” Loki said dryly, seeming to realize his oversight on the subject.

    “Useless Hammer-brain,” you laughed. You then realized something and gave Loki a suspicious look. “You _did_ remember to get her something for her birthday, right?” If Loki was distracted enough not to know how long he’d be gone, he might’ve forgotten that too.

    He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I always give her illusion flowers. I’ve been doing that since I was a child and she taught me the spell,” he replied a fond smile on his face as he presumably remembered learning the spell to create the flowers.

    “Good noodle,” you teased and kissed his cheek before you raised your voice to be heard by Thor across the room. He was in a conversation with Cap. “Thor! How long are you two staying in Asgard?” you asked, staying curled with your Loki as long as possible.

    Thor’s laughter boomed across the room. “Did I not tell you?” He asked back. You rolled your eyes. If he’d _told_ you, then you wouldn’t be asking him, now, now would you? “Mother wishes for us to spend a week and visit her properly,”

    Loki sighed. He didn’t want to be gone that long. You could tell, but he would for Frigga’s sake. “Very well. We best be going then. We do not wish to be late to visit Mother, especially not for her birthday,” he told Thor who stood to get ready to leave. Loki turned to you and cradled your neck and leaned in to kiss you. The kiss was gentle at first but quickly turned very thorough and left you breathing frost.

    After that, you and Loki both finally got off your couch to walk outside with Thor so the boys could leave. At least you could see them off properly. When you made it to the Bifrost circle you wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck, holding him tightly.

    “I will see you again soon, sweetheart,” he told you warmly as he held you to him, but you could feel the tension in his too tight hug.

    “Don't fret, Lokes. It's just a few days,” you reminded him warmly as you stood with him in the morning light. “I'll be just fine, besides missing you terribly. Bucky already promised you that he's not letting me out of his sight... thanks for that by the way... and Nat promised you that she's going to make sure I eat,” by ‘eat’ you meant drink blood. Loki had been busy bothering your friends to take care of you while he was gone.

    Loki chuckled unapologetically. “Bucky and Lady Natasha are the only people I trust to make sure you take care of yourself while I am away,” he reminded you warmly.

    “I can take care of myself without a babysitter, noodle,” you grumped at him. You were perfectly capable of defending and taking care of yourself

    “Kitten, it is just a precaution...”

    “Uh-huh,” you replied with an eyeroll at your overprotective love. You kissed him again before Thor got too impatient. Which wasn’t long.

    “Come on, Brother. We do not wish for Mother to worry at what delayed us,” Thor reminded you both as he came over to haul Loki to the center of the Bifrost circle if that's what it took to get him to go home like he was supposed to. You reluctantly let Loki go and stepped back so you wouldn’t get caught up in the Bifrost when it was called. Thor smirked and offered Mjolnir to his brother. “Would you like to do the honors?” he offered. He knew Loki well. Loki liked being able to show off.

    He smirked at Thor predictably. “Why not?” he asked too casually, but his grin betrayed how excited he was to do the honors. He took the hammer from Thor and raised it high above his head. “Heimdall, if you please,” he was much more polite about it than Thor.

    The Bifrost opened with its rainbow lights and in a flash they were gone.

    You watched until the Bifrost completely disappeared before you turned to head back into the tower. Before you made it back inside to your babysitters, and before one of them came outside to find you, the Bifrost opened again. You stopped and turned to look at who arrived, assuming Loki and Thor had forgotten something and had come back for it.

    You saw a pair of Einherjar step out of the Bifrost instead of Thor and Loki, and took a step back, surprised, concerned, and _very_ confused as to what they were doing here. There was no logical reason for them to be here.

    They turned and looked right at you and you felt fear rise in your chest. “You are to come with us. The Allfather wishes to see you,”

    “You must be mistaken,” you told them carefully. They shouldn’t have authority here, but you had no backup if things turned sour. The team was all inside.“The Allfather has made it quite clear that he has no use for me,” you reminded them. He had exiled you from his realm on top of all of the horrible things he’d called you. You took another step back towards the tower, wishing now that you had a way to call for help from your babysitters.

    “The Allfather orders your presence,” one of them told you firmly as they both moved to flank you, to keep you from retreating further to the safety of the tower.

    You had to try, though, maybe a different angle. “I'm not one of his subjects,” you protested. “He has no jurisdiction on Midgard,” it was a logical argument. Loki had wanted you to stay here for a _reason_ and part of that reason was that you weren’t welcome on Asgard.

    “The Allfather’s jurisdiction extends to you, as you are being courted by one of the princes of Asgard,” one of them says and grabbed you by the arm to drag you over to the center of the Bifrost circle. They both had a hand around one of your arms by the time you got to the middle of the Bifrost circle.

    You were no match for two trained warriors, especially thousand year old warriors trained on Asgard. You knew you were no match and you weren’t stupid enough to get yourself hurt, especially when you couldn’t contact your backup. They were inside and so was your phone. They were so close, but too far away to help you and it was frustrating as hell. “Ok, I'm coming,” you told them grumpily, but

    The Bifrost opened again and you were flying up the rainbow bridge a moment later, squashed between the two guards, but unable to cover your sensitive eyes against the bright lights. You were half dragged out of the Bifrost and came face to face with Odin, which you realized after you’d blinked back the disorientation from the bright lights on your sensitive eyes. Heimdall in the background was trying not to look at you.

    Odin addressed the guards. “Good, you found her. You know where to take her. Do so quietly. I do not wish for the Allmother or my sons to find out about her presence until the proper time,” he told the guards. This felt wrong, but he had worded it in just enough of a way that there was hope things were ok.

    The guards kept the hands on your arms and hauled you with them to and into the palace. You yelped at them when they started walking that you could walk by yourself and tried to yank your arms out of their grip, but they were stronger than even a vampire, and they hauled you inside effortlessly.

    They led you through the twisty halls of the palace and you were well and truly lost. Before you knew what was happening, you were thrown into one of the cells of the dungeons, the magic barrier appearing the second you were past it, locking you in the glass walled cell without your powers. “The Allfather will come for you,” the guards informed you before they turned to leave.

    You had realized what was going on a touch too late. You shrieked in protest, banging on the cell’s barrier. You tried to fight with magic, rage, your fists, anything, but there was no breaking the barrier, and no using your powers while you were inside. You tried contacting Loki, but even that was beyond you while you were imprisoned.

    All you could do was wait to see what Odin wanted with you.


	30. Chapter 30

    You sat on the floor in the corner of the cell between the barrier at the front and one of the walls where you could watch the hallway, though it was empty save the couple of guards in hall, barely within sight. They weren’t looking at you or acknowledging you in any way, shape, or form. So you were utterly alone with your thoughts.

    Your thoughts sucked.

    They spun between wondering what was going to happen next and beating yourself up for how easily you’d been taken. They were spiraling quickly towards depression, which wasn’t going to help anything. The thoughts kept trying to convince you that you should have done _something_ to help yourself, though you knew logically that your best strategy had been to comply. Yes, you had magic, and Loki had been teaching you to use it, but it was mostly just everyday spells, nothing useful enough for proper combat, you just weren’t trained in combat magic at all. You also knew logically that the Einherjar would have known you were being trained by Loki in magic and they would have been prepared to fight a magician. They _had_ been prepared to fight you. It had all happened so fast, too. You hadn’t been able to call for help. If you’d tried they would have attacked you and it had been more important to you at the moment to make sure you were conscious when you arrived.

    You knew you’d had no better options.

    You knew you couldn’t fight them and win.

    Hell, you knew you couldn’t fight them even long enough to hold your own until help could arrive.

    You hadn’t been able to call for help.

    You knew your magic wasn’t good enough to help yet.

    You _knew_ you’d been outside in your pajamas just to kiss Loki goodbye.

    It didn’t make you feel better, especially since your lame ass hadn’t even been able to call for help.

    You felt so useless and stupid and ridiculous for not fighting

    But you would have been severely injured or worse and still ended up here.

    Maybe, maybe the team would have heard the fight and come help, or at least arrive to find out you’d been taken.

    Maybe.

    More likely, you’d have been knocked out quickly and not known even what was going on...

    It still didn’t make you feel better.

    Whatever Odin was up to, he had a week tops. Loki and Thor were staying a week to celebrate their mother’s birthday. They’d know you were gone the second they got home. But... no one knew you’d been taken. Sure, they’d know by now that you were missing, but they probably had no idea you’d been taken to Asgard. They would have assumed the other appearances of the Bifrost had been Thor and Loki forgetting something, or suddenly deciding to take you with them. When they noticed you were missing, they’d either look to Hydra or think the boys had taken you with them. When they came back without you. They’d look for you on Earth...

    You were fucked.

    How long before they asked Thor and Loki why they came back if it wasn’t to get you? How long before the boys replied that they hadn’t and figured out that you were on Asgard?

    You sat alone with your thoughts, feeling more and more stupid and helpless or not fighting, not figuring out at least how to draw a scene and draw attention. It had just happened so fast...

     _Live to fight another day_ the first rule of combat. You knew it and knew that you’d been severely outmatched by the Einherjar. It was better to live to fight another day, when you had a chance to survive the fight. For all you knew they may have been given orders to kill you if you fought them. You had a chance if you were in the dungeons of Asgard.

    *

    You don’t know how long you sat unmoving on the floor of the cell. Movement and noise from outside the cell jerked you from your thoughts and you jumped to your feet, pointedly aware that you were still in your pajamas and barefoot. The plan was that you were only going to be outside for a minute to say goodbye to Loki. You hadn’t bothered dressing properly or putting on shoes for just a minute outside. There are people who would question the sanity of going outside in the city without shoes. And they would be correct, but you’d grown up in the suburbs where shoes were only worn if you going further than the street. The Bifrost circle was in the equivalent of the tower’s backyard. You hadn’t thought twice about going out into your backyard in pajamas and no shoes. At least your pajama pants were a normal flannel print and didn’t have Hello Kitty on them, and your shirt was a pajama top stolen from Loki’s dresser. It could have been worse.

    That was irrelevant. What _was_ relevant was that you were now looking up at Odin with only the barrier of the cell between you. And you were in your pajamas. That really made you feel safe.

    Not.

    “My sons insist that you are sentient and intelligent. I also know your kind to be self-serving and willing to do anything to keep themselves alive. So you are going to help me protect Asgard and in exchange I will allow you to live,” Odin told you as if he were being generous. He was also lying. You didn’t have Loki’s ability to smell lies, but you knew there was no way Odin was going to let you go. Not when you’d go spilling your guts to Loki and Thor the second you could.

    “What do you want from me?” you asked him instead of saying what you _really_ felt about the matter. Maybe you did have a sense of self-preservation after all.

    “You will be allowing us to study you, telling us everything about vampires, and turning one of the Einherjar,” Odin told you. You blanched. He wanted to strengthen his army by turning at least some of them into vampires. Vampires were stronger and faster than the creature they had been born from. He only needed one vampire in order to create a whole army of them. The process wasn’t _that_ difficult. He just needed a willing vampire to do the first one and explain the process.

    You knew they were going to force you to tell them how. The torture would come. You couldn’t stop that. Odin and his minions would do anything to make sure you gave them every piece of information you had. You also knew that they couldn’t force you to turn someone.

    “No,” you told him firmly. Which was stupid, but you refused to turn anyone into a monster like you. You’d been a vampire for four years and you hadn’t turned a single human. “I won’t turn anyone,”

    “You will,” he replied just as firmly. “You won’t eat again or taste another drop of blood until you agree,” he told you and swept from the hall, the matter settled from his perspective.

    You could survive a couple months without blood. You’d done it when the Avengers had first taken you into custody. As long as you had human food. And no torture.

    You were _so_ fucked.

    *

    Loki was tired of getting delayed going back to Midgard. The Allfather kept insisting they needed to keep adding days to their stay in Asgard for emergencies that kept coming up. He wondered briefly when going to Midgard felt like going _home_ and smiled when he realized that it wasn’t going to Midgard that felt like home, but going home to a certain bubbly vampire. With that loneliness identified, he teleported to the Bifrost, to admit to Heimdall a slight hint of sentiment and inquire as to how you were doing.

    “Your highness,” Heimdall greeted him when he arrived. He wasn’t surprised to see Loki, nor was Loki surprised by that. Heimdall saw everything.

    “How is she?” Loki asked, looking out onto the starry sky where Heimdall was staring with his usual unstoppable gaze.

    Heimdall hesitated and Loki got instantly suspicious and worried. “Regardless of the truthful answer, I have been told to tell you that she is well,” Heimdall answered too carefully. He knew better that to lie to the god of lies, and yet, he had obviously been ordered not to tell Loki the truth. “Your Father wishes for you and your brother to remain on Asgard for a time,”

    That response made Loki’s hackles rise. “How. Is. She?” he demanded slowly, his voice an icy snarl as he demanded the truth from Heimdall.

    Heimdall however, had his orders. “She is well,” he gave the only answer he could without committing treason. He had warned Loki beforehand, though, that was all he could do when he lied to the god of lies.

    Loki snarled in rage and whirled on Heimdall. “You dare lie to the god of lies?”

    “I have told you all I am able without committing treason. I cannot go against the Allfather’s direct orders, anymore than you can,” Heimdall was trying to tell him something and Loki nodded, panicked, and growling, but understanding. Odin hadn’t ordered him or Thor to stay yet. If they left now, they wouldn’t be causing treason for anyone involved.

    “Prepare the Bifrost, Thor and I will be returning to Midgard shortly,” he ordered Heimdall and teleported from the room directly to Thor, who was thankfully alone. “Something has happened on Midgard to Y/N. Heimdall has been ordered not to tell me more. We are returning _now_ ,” he told Thor and grabbed his arm to teleport him back to the Bifrost before he could say anything, though of course Thor would agree. They stopped by ever so briefly to tell Frigga that something was wrong on Midgard and they needed to return, before Loki teleported them to the Bifrost. “Send us back to Midgard, Heimdall,” he ordered in a growl, worry over you sharpening his temper.

    The Bifrost opened and he and Thor step through. There was no rushing on the Bifrost. Accidents were too possible on the rainbow bridge. They rushed out when they landed however and Loki tried to stay calm while they entered the tower. Surely word would have gotten to him if something too bad had happened. Maybe you just hadn’t been eating properly? Hadn’t taken proper care of yourself even with the babysitters. But he knew in his heart that that wasn’t the case.

    He and Thor stepped out into the common room and the entire team, besides you obviously, looked over at the pair and their hopeful wish that you had gone with them shattered and their expressions fell.

    Nat jumped to her feet and rushed over to Loki, glaring and looking like she was going to reach for a gun to draw on him. “Where is she?” she demanded of him in particular, but both of the boys.

    Loki’s worry and rage just sharpened. “She did not come with us. We left her here in your care. Did she not return after she bid us farewell at the Bifrost site?” he demanded, trying to figure out what had happened.

    “She walked you two down to the Bifrost and never came back inside,” Cap confirmed. “We had hoped she went with you,” he added more reasonably than the extremely worried Nat.

    “Where did she go?” Loki demanded of Stark, who had the whole building under surveillance because of Jarvis.

    “We don’t know. The Bifrost shorted out that camera when it opened the second time. You didn't take her with you?” Stark demanded horrified. “We've searched for traces of her everywhere. She's vanished,”

    Loki’s mind whirled as he thought through what he’d been told so far and came up with a horrible idea that he prayed wasn’t true. He reached across the realms in a way that wouldn’t be possible if his magic weren’t so strong and if his connection with Frigga weren’t so strong too. /Mother, can you hear me?/ He asked her telepathically, hoping against hope that the connection would take.

    The connection was weak because of the distance, but Frigga replies, her voice faint. /I hear you darling, did you find the trouble on Midgard?/

    /My lady is missing. I fear I require your assistance in finding her/ Loki tried to keep his voice calm, but it and he were both panicked.

    /I will do what I can of course, but I'm not sure what I can do from Asgard.../

    /I fear she may be on Asgard. It sounds odd, but so does this entire story. No one here has heard from her since she saw us off, and then the Bifrost opened again after we left. I do not know why she would be in Asgard, but if she is there, I fear it is not a good thing/

    /That sounds highly unlikely given how your father spoke about her last time she was here, but I will look into it. Your instincts are usually spot on, darling. Fear not, she will be found/ Frigga replied in her gentle reassuring manner.

    /Thank you, Mother. I will search on Midgard. Hopefully she is here somewhere/ That would cause a lot fewer problems for everyone than if you were somehow on Asgard. /Please let me know if you discover anything./

    /Of course, darling/

    *

    You didn’t know how much time had passed, but Odin kept his word. There was no food or blood of any kind. Though he kept offering the blood of the Einherjar he wanted changed. You had eventually told him everything he wanted to know about vampires.

    It took all your willpower to refuse to change the Einherjar. To refuse to drink his blood. Even to save yourself.

    It took all your effort to open your eyes when the soft footsteps came down the hall. They didn’t match the footsteps of any of your visitors which is what drew your sluggish attention. You saw the hem of a golden dress and managed to move your eyes up to see Frigga. She had gotten suspicious when she had been politely kept from a certain section of the dungeons.

    Your eyes shut again. Your ability to function spent just by looking to see who had come for you this time. You couldn’t even feel relieved that it was Frigga and not Odin or one of his minions.

    /Return to Asgard immediately/ Frigga ordered Loki firmly, looking over the horrible scene of your battered, frail, emaciated body in front of her. /She’s been found/


	31. Chapter 31

     Frigga wasted absolutely no time opening the barrier of your cell. You could barely open your eyes and didn’t bother just for Frigga. Not even when she stepped in and carefully lifted you into her arms. You should have been concerned. You should have cared, but you couldn’t even muster that much. All you could manage was a tiny whimper, while you tried to ignore the call of the hot blood in her veins. A call you were too weak to answer if you’d wanted to.

    You should have also cared that Frigga had lifted you in her arms, but Asgardians were strong, you were small to begin with, and you could barely care about anything but not being in pain, and the call of the hot blood in her veins. It took more effort than you wanted to admit to fight back those thoughts. You _knew_ it was understandable given what you’d been through, and you also knew that it was only because you could scarcely move that you weren’t automatically acting on that impulse, despite that it was something you’d never do.

    You felt the swirl of magic around you and you found yourself laid on a soft bed that smelled of Loki. It smelled so safe and comfortable that you relaxed into it and barely noticed that Frigga was trying to get you to tell her how to help you. She was the strongest healer in the realm, but she didn’t know how to help a vampire. So there wasn’t much she could do until Loki arrived.

    /How is she, Mother? I will be there as soon as I can. Thor and I are on our way to the Birfrost now/

    He found Thor and only had to tell him “She’s been found,” before Thor was running with him wherever Loki needed him to go. Thor would follow him to the ends of the realms if that’s what it to to get you back safely.

    “Where?” Thor asked as they ran past the other Avengers.

    “Asgard,” Loki replied, loudly enough that the rest of the team would hear and know what was going on.

    /She is in dreadful shape.../ Frigga wouldn’t insult her son by mincing her words. /I do not know how to help her and she either cannot or will not tell me. All I’ve been able to do is take her to safety. We’re in your suite/ she added, sounding sad that she couldn’t do more.

    /We’ll be there soon/ Loki promised and broke the connection so he could focus on returning to Asgard as quickly as possible.

    They were already outside and to the Bifrost circle. He grabbed the hammer from Thor and raised it impatiently to the sky to call Heimdall. The Bifrost opened an instant later and they were soon in Asgard again. He finally got his head on straight and remembered there were faster ways of getting places than running and grabbed Thor’s arm to teleport them both to his quarters.

    It didn’t surprise Loki at all when Frigga had a blade drawn at their sudden arrival, or the bolt of golden magic in her other hand. She was prepared to defend you from whatever danger might threaten you. You were her charge. She sighed in relief when she realized it was her sons who had arrived and only long years of training kept her dagger from clattering to the ground.

    “I’m sorry, I did not know how to help her besides to bring her somewhere safe,” she told Loki. He nodded gratefully at Frigga for even that much help before he spotted you on the bed and his heart broke at your condition, how emaciated and frail you were, especially since you hadn’t even opened your eyes at the commotion.

    Loki ran to your side, sitting on the bed next to you. “Darling? Y/N, wake up, dearheart. Come on darling, open your eyes!” he bid you so very worriedly.

    You made a pathetic noise as you fought to crack your eyes open to look up at him. “Loki?” you croaked through a hoarse throat and cracked lips.

    Tears were in his eyes at how frail you looked and sounded. “It’s me, I’m here. You’re safe now, sweetheart. What happened, darling? Tell us how to help you,” he bid you, though he knew. You saw in his eyes that he knew how to help you, of course he did, but he still needed to know what had happened. He needed to know if you were still in danger before he got to helping you.

    You reached up a hand, touching a fingertip to his temple so you didn’t have to try to talk. /Odin tricked us. Sent guards to steal me from Earth. Wanted to study vampires. Wanted vampire einherjar. Tried to force me to turn one. Said I wouldn’t eat again until I did/

    Loki growled deep in his throat, rage sparking in his eyes over what had been done to you. “He will _not_ get away with this. I swear to you, my love. Now, let me help you,” his tone and expression softened.

    Your arm fell back to the bed. It was too exhausting to keep it lifted.

    Loki’s expression fell further at just how weak you were. “Let me help you, darling,” he bid you softly and held his arm to your mouth.

    “No,” you protested in a weak whimper. You couldn’t take his blood.

    “Yes, darling. You can barely move or speak,” he told you gently. He turned to Frigga and Thor. “She is a vampire and has been starved. If she does not consume any blood soon, the results will be dire.” Your eyes were closing in exhaustion. Loki gave a pleading look to Thor. “Brother, I need help,” he told his Thor, heartbreak in his voice at how you were too weak to even take his blood on your own.

    Thor nodded and moved, lifting you into a sitting position, sitting behind you to hold you there, even as your head lulled onto his shoulder. “She is too weak. You will have to make the cut for her,” he pulled his belt knife from his belt. “Or I can give her my blood instead.” He made the offer. It would have warmed your heart that he was willing to spill his blood for you, especially when you knew he didn’t approve of vampires eating people. He would still help you.

    “No. I will do it,” Loki told Thor firmly and drew his own dagger. He trusted his daggers that he knew so well way more than Thor’s questionable belt knife. Thor put his blade away. Loki steeled himself and carefully dragged the blade across his own wrist with a wince.

    Your eyes snapped open when his blood began to flow and you couldn’t help staring at the fresh blood in fascination, your fangs extended. He held his bleeding wrist to your mouth. “Come on, darling. Drink,” Loki nearly begged. He knew how much you hated drinking blood from people, how much you hated drinking from the vein. Despite that you desperately needed the blood, despite that you needed so much blood to recover, you didn’t want to take his. Especially as out of control as you were. “Drink, love. You have to,”

    The scent of fresh blood hit your nose and there was nothing else you could do. Your hands clamped on his arm holding his bleeding wrist to your mouth, drinking his power-filled blood greedily, helpless to the need to drink. You had absolutely no control in your desperation.

    You weren’t counting the heartbeats.

    You didn’t notice his eyes start to glaze. Didn’t notice he was drooping and exhausted.

    Thankfully Thor noticed and pried Loki’s arm out of your grip. “Enough. Even we have our limits,” he told you both. You blinked quickly and the blood haze faded, leaving you exhausted, but stronger and more stable.

    Loki shook his head to clear the haze of bloodloss as he looked down at you, trying to gauge if you were doing any better. He pulled you from Thor’s grip and held you in his arms. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked you gently.

    “You'll yell at me for lying, noodle,” you told him softly. His sigh of relief that you were speaking coherently and clearly again encompassed his entire body. He kissed the top of your head, holding you to him, afraid to let you go. Frigga slipped over to heal the cut on Loki’s arm as you curled yourself more comfortably in Loki’s arms. He kissed your head again, nuzzling your hair, so relieved that you were moving, even that much.

    “Get some rest darling. I need to speak with my mother and Thor for a moment,” he bid you and laid you back on the bed before he kissed your forehead. He tucked the blanket around you and was so relieved that you had color again, were breathing though you didn’t need to. You’d recover. He stroked your hair as your eyes fluttered closed in exhaustion. “Sleep, love. You’re safe now,” Loki bid you softly.

    He didn’t leave your side until you were asleep. When you were properly asleep, asleep not unconscious, he stood and took a few steps away to discuss the situation with Frigga and Thor. He quickly told them what you’d managed to tell him. “What do we do now? The Allfather can’t get away with this. She nearly died!” Loki was fuming, rage making magic spark around his fingers.

    Frigga and Thor were both fuming as well. “What your father did was unconscionable...” Frigga agreed, but hesitated on what to do about it. She was always in the position of holding the family together and a thousand years of instinct wasn’t broken so quickly. Though this time, this time she had to take a stand against Odin. What he had done was wrong. That didn’t mean she had to get her sons involved. She still wanted to keep them safe. “I would suggest you take your lady home. Get her home safely. Leave your father for me to deal with,” Frigga told them both. She could rip Odin a new asshole when her children, all three of you, were safely out of his possible line of fire.

    Thor also wasn’t looking pleased, because while you had nearly died, you also could have easily taken Loki’s life before Thor had intervened to stop you from drinking more of his blood than he could stand to lose.

    “She is in no shape to be moved right now. She needs to rest after that ordeal. I wouldn’t risk taking her by Bifrost for at least a day,” Loki protested. He also wanted to beat the shit out of Odin himself for this injustice.

    Frigga made a decision and shoved up her sleeves. “Then stay here with her. I’ll rip Odin a new asshole myself for this insult,” she snarled and stormed off without waiting for either of her sons to agree to stay, or get over their shock that their prim and proper queen of a mother had just _cursed_.

    Loki sighed heavily when she was gone. “I _never_ should have never let Y/N come to Asgard,” he said miserably.

    Thor clapped his shoulder consoling his brother. “It is not your fault. We had no way of knowing Father's reaction or that he would dare do something like this,”

    “I should have known better!” Loki protested, looking over at you worriedly. “He would have starved her to death in his attempt to force her to turn on of the Einherjar. If we had not returned to Midgard, we wouldn’t even have known she was missing!”

    “She will be fine, Brother. She is already recovering. Even if she _did_ take too much of your blood to do so. What Father did was wrong, but she has been found and she’s safe now. So you should lie down too. You need to recover from that much blood loss,” Thor grumbled, but was being the reasonable one. He was worried about Loki. They didn’t usually have to worry about blood loss, but you’d taken more than you should have and more than was necessarily good for him.

    Loki sighed heavily in exhaustion. He couldn’t think straight like this. If he couldn’t think straight he couldn’t come up with a good plan for murdering Odin. “You’re right. For once,” he told Thor, giving him a small smile before he crawled into the bed with you, pulling you into his arms before he’d consent to getting some rest himself.

    “Of course I'm right. I’m the older brother. That’s my job,” Thor replied with a smirk. He looked over you and Loki worriedly. You were both in bad shape, but he decided to just make sure the blanket was tucked around you and went to the chair near the bed to stand watch and make sure nothing happened to either of you.


	32. Chapter 32

    After a couple of hours, Thor shook Loki awake. “Get up, Brother,” Thor bid him and shook him harder.

    Loki groaned as he woke, jolting upright, though careful not to disturb you as he laid you down gently beside him. “I’m up. What’s wrong?” he asked Thor a little groggily. His eyes were still on you. He brushed your hair back from your face, checking to make sure you were alright, even though you were dead asleep.

    “Nothing is wrong. The maids have brought food. You need to eat something,” Thor told Loki gently, worried over his brother. Loki was still more out of it from blood loss than Thor felt he should be.

    Loki nodded and carefully climbed out of bed. His legs were still a bit wobbly from blood loss. He and Thor went into Loki’s sitting room where lunch was sitting out on the table there for them.

    “She could have killed you!” Thor snarled as they walked into the other room. He was really upset and worried over how weak-legged Loki still was.

    “She was near desiccation. She had no idea how much she was taking!” Loki growled in reply, pissed that Thor was questioning how much you’d needed in order to survive after what Odin had done to you. “She needed all the blood she could get,” Loki added, snarling at his brother. He would have done anything to save you. Spilling a little blood was hardly worth concerning himself over.

    “She nearly killed you to save herself!” Thor protested, echoing Odin’s cruel words from your first trip to Asgard. Thor was worried over Loki and he never approved of you drinking Loki’s blood. It wasn’t an issue most of the time since you didn’t approve of doing it either.

    Loki growled louder and summoned a dagger, holding it to Thor’s throat in one instant. Thor didn’t look concerned. In fact, he seemed nearly relieved that Loki was back to normal. “And I would have gladly let her if it meant she lived! It is _my_ fault she came to Asgard in the first place. If Odin never knew about her, she never would have been taken!” Loki protested angry and indignant at Thor’s accusations. In any other circumstance, you never would have drank Loki’s blood, and if he’d somehow convinced you you _never_ would have taken that much.

    Thor sighed and tried to give his brother a reassuring look. “It is not your fault. If anything it is mine. I am the one who convinced you to bring her with us so you did not have to leave her behind so soon after getting her back from Hydra,”

    Loki wasn’t reassured, but let himself be pushed into a chair at his own table to eat something. He sighed heavily, staring at the food on his plate, eating slowly. “She keeps getting taken from me. I’m not sure how much more I can take. She means far too much to me to lose her...” he admitted to Thor. He actually admitted having feelings and sentiment.

    “She keeps getting taken from all of us,” Thor told him gently, feeling equally to blame, at least for this last time. “Do not forget, Brother, that she will not be able to stand being locked in the tower for her safety. We will make her as safe as we can, but our lives are dangerous, both here and on Midgard. Don't push her away by smothering her,” Thor stopped his speech of brotherly advice when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom where you were supposed to be sleeping

    You weren’t sleeping. Either the lack of Loki’s presence or their voices had woken you. You were standing in the doorway between the sitting room and Loki’s bedroom with one of Loki’s blankets wrapped around you like a cape. “Loki?” you asked softly, weak and wobbly yourself, and a little hazy-eyed with sleep and confusion.

    Loki jumped to his feet and rushed over to you, wrapping his arms around you to steady and support you. You smiled sleepily up at him. “Darling, you shouldn’t be up yet. You’ve been through quite an ordeal and need more rest,” he told you warmly. His voice gentle and kind.

    “You weren’t there,” you told him softly instead of going back to bed. You were a little confused and just wrapped your arms around Loki, relieved to see him. Relieved that he was real and this wasn’t the cold cells of the dungeons.

    “I’m here, love, I’m here,” Loki told you gently. You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder. “Come along, sweetheart. If you’re up, then you need to try to eat something,” he added softly and steered you to the table and settled you in one of the chairs. Thor set a plate and a glass of juice in front of you and touched your shoulder gently. He was worried too. You weren’t in good shape.

    “I... I don’t remember...” you told the boys groggily even as you obediently picked up the sandwich in front of you and began to eat it. You desperately needed the food and the juice, though you didn’t pay attention to what either tasted like or if they were even good.

    Loki moved behind you, his hands on your shoulders and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. It was as if he couldn’t believe that you were here and safe unless he was touching you. You didn’t blame him. You smiled up at him. “Knew you’d come,” you told him softly

    He gave you a warm smile in return. “Of course I did, my darling. I would never have left you in danger,” he pressed his lips to your forehead. “When the team informed me that you never returned, Mother and I started searching for you. I’m just relieved she found you when she did,”

    “She did?” you asked him stupidly. Everything was a haze and you couldn’t remember anything useful. “I’m sorry,” you whimpered at him. You remembered that much. You hadn’t done what he’d wanted you to. You hadn’t stayed safely at home. You’d tried and failed. “The Bifrost reopened before I even made it back in the tower...” you tried to explain. You felt you needed to explain why you’d failed him.

    “Shh, love. It’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. It was the Allfather’s. Mother has probably already berated the Allfather for what he did,” Loki reassured you and placed another kiss to the top of your head to calm you. He didn’t want you stressing yourself out.

    “Mother actually swore. It was most impressive,” Thor added, sounding like his usual jovial self. It was a reassurance that Thor was acting normally. His jovial nature was a constant and one that everyone on the team appreciated.

    Except that his words sparked a memory, an understand, and a terror. Frigga had rescued you from the cell and had carried you to Loki’s suite. You paled even further and looked between the boys horrified. “I didn't - not from her?! I didn't take her blood?!?” you demanded of them desperately. You couldn’t remember and couldn’t stand the thought of hurting Frigga.

    “No,” Loki told you firmly, holding your gaze with his. You could see the truth in his eyes. “I gave you mine. You have nothing to worry about, love,” he reassured you.

    “That's...not exactly better,” you answered, blushing and wrapping your stolen blanket more firmly around yourself, sandwich completely forgotten. You hated taking blood from the vein.

    “You needed it, love,” he reminded you gently. “You would have died. The permanent death,” he added firmly, expecting your argument that you were already dead.

    You sighed heavily and looked down at your lap. “I’m sorry,” you murmured softly. You _hated_ taking blood from the vein, especially from him. Especially when you couldn’t remember doing it, so you were sure you hadn’t been as careful as you should have been.

    “There is absolutely nothing to apologize for,” Loki told you firmly. “Freely given, freely taken,” he added, which just made you grumble. You hated just as much when he quoted protocol to get you to do what he wanted.

    You weren’t convinced, but knew better than to keep arguing with Loki, especially on this point and especially with how exhausted you were. You hid a yawn behind your hand and unsteadily got back to your feet. “I'm going to lie back down,” you told the worried boys, but had to ask one more time: “You promise I didn't hurt you mother?” you asked them concerned. You knew from experience that hungry, cornered, injured vampires were unpredictable and violent with disastrous results.

    “Mother is just fine. I can call her here so you can speak with her yourself if you like. She probably wishes to see how you’re doing regardless,” Loki reassured you and offered a solution to your worry.

    You hugged Loki in reply, wrapping your arms around him and letting him support your weight. “Promise?” you asked him softly.

    He gave you a warm, reassuring smile. “I promise, darling,”

    “Brother, just call Mother. You know very well that your stubborn lady will not return to bed until she sees for herself that Mother is safe,” Thor told Loki. He knew how stubborn you were.

    Loki nodded and his eyes got the slightly distracted look of someone speaking telepathically. /Mother, would you please come to my chambers when you have a moment? My lady would like check on your well-being/

    / _She_ is worried over _my_ well being?/ Frigga asked him incredulously. _You_ were the one who was injured and nearly died. There was no logical reason for you to be worried over her when you were the one injured. She appeared in the suite a moment later and you sighed in relief at seeing her ok, though you extricated yourself from Loki’s arms so you could check on her.

    “Darling, darling, you should be in bed,” she told you gently, reaching up to touch your cheek. “I am glad you are feeling better enough to be up and about, but you really should be in bed, dear,” she told you in a healer’s worried tone.

    “Mother? What happened?” Loki asked and rushed over. He took Frigga’s other hand and lifted it. Her knuckles were bleeding. Loki healed them for her while Thor fretted too over how their mother had gotten injured.

    Frigga smiled at her sons, but turns her attention to Loki. “Don't fret, darling. Your father and I had words is all,” she tells him reassuringly.

    “Words that resulted in you punching him?” he asked her dryly.

    She gave him a mischievous smile that so resembled his own. “However did you know, darling?”

    He gave her a real smile at that. “Thank you, Mother,” he told her warmly and kissed her cheek.

    “Of course, darling,” she told him and turned her attention back to you. “Come on little one, back to bed. These boys should have known better than to let you be up and fretting after what you've been through,” she told you firmly, but warmly and kindly. She wrapped an arm around your shoulders and led you back to bed, whether you wanted to be there or not.

    Loki followed after the pair of you. “I tried to tell her that,” he complained, sounding exasperated. Especially since he was going to get scolded by Frigga for you misbehaving and being out of bed.

    “I'm sure you did, darling,” Frigga told him absently. Her focus was on getting you settled back in the bed with the blanket tucked around you. She turned back to Loki when you were properly laying in the bed. “Did you need something else, or shall I return to my conversation with your father?”

    Loki looked down at you with a warm smile. “Are you reassured now that Mother is unharmed, darling?” He asked you gently.

    “She’s fine,” you agreed softly, pulling one of the pillows that smelled like Loki into your arms to cuddle like a plushie and promptly closing your eyes to go back to sleep. Loki chuckled softly and kissed your forehead.

    “Sleep well, my love,” he bid you softly before he and Frigga went back to his sitting room, closing the bedroom door most of the way to disturb you as little as possible

    “Why was she fretting over _my_ safety?” Frigga asked Loki concerned.

    “She was worried that since she was so out of it when you rescued her, that she might have attacked you. She doesn’t remember much of what happened until she was rescued,” Loki explained, sounding sad. You weren’t in good shape and he was still worried about your recovery.

    “Poor dear,” Frigga replied softly with a glance at the bedroom where you were sleeping again. She hesitated, but added “I would offer to provide her with her own suite, but I know you too well, my darling,” she was forgoing the proper courtesies to make sure that you and Loki were both safe and happy.

    “I do prefer having her here. Especially after I just got her back again,” Loki told her, knowing it wasn’t exactly _proper_ but also not caring.

    Frigga nodded her understanding. “I will send a couple of the maids by in a few hours to help her bathe. Kindly do not stab the help,” she reminded Loki yet again, as she'd done so many times over the years. “Did you boys need anything else?” she asked them warmly.

    “We’re fine, Mother. Are you sure you would not like one of us to come help you with Father?” Thor asked her concerned. He wasn’t pleased that she’d punched Odin, or was facing him down alone.

    She smirked at her boys. “I can handle your father. Though he has gotten more of a break than he deserves after this stunt. Amends will be made for what he's done. I may have an idea of what can be done to help make the amends. Nothing will ever be enough of course, but I have an idea of where to start,” she told them. Loki raised his eyebrow, wondering what his mother was up to, but she shook her head. She wasn’t ready to tell him yet.

    He nodded, accepting that he wouldn’t get the answer yet. He didn’t need it right now, so he wouldn’t press, not when taking care of you was more pressing than getting retribution. “We will figure something out. But Father has a lot to do before he deserves anything from myself or my lady,” he told her and kissed her cheek. “If you have need of my assistance, you need only ask,” he reminded her

    Frigga smiled warmly at him. “Of course, darling.” She turned to Thor. “Thor, would you keep your friends in line? They are getting quite restless and I'm sure they will be up here looking for you soon if you don't derail them. Lady Y/N does not need them interfering with her rest, or seeing her in this condition,” Frigga “suggested”. It was clear her suggestion was an order for Thor to keep his idiotic friends in line. She kissed both of her sons on the cheek so she could return to her ‘discussion’ with Odin.

    Loki smirked at Thor. “Shoo, off with you, brother. I have a little vampire to take care of,” he teased fondly, feeling better about things since Frigga was dealing with Odin until he could, you were safely asleep, and you were getting better. You’d be ok. He’d get back at Odin himself if he wasn’t pleased with Frigga’s handling of the situation. While it was his responsibility to get retribution for you. It was however not the smartest idea to just pit himself against the king of Asgard. He could bide his time for a better opportunity. Especially once Frigga had worn Odin down some. Or otherwise got back at him.

    Thor rolled his eyes. “I'm not sure which of us has the more difficult job. Your lady is _stubborn_ ,” he teased Loki. You did tend to be a little stubborn. Only a little.

    Loki snickered. “Yes, but she is also asleep. She is _much_ less stubborn and troublesome in that state,” he teased.

    “You expect her to stay that way, that's cute,” Thor replied with a grin. He was glad Loki was feeling better enough about the situation and your chances to joke. “ _I_ just have to get my friends drunk and they will gladly stay in one place,”

    Loki laughed and rolled his eyes, making a shooing motion at Thor again. “Go away before your moronic friends wake my lady.” He didn’t bother waiting for Thor to leave, or for a response from his brother. Instead, he returned to his bedroom and to you to join you in the bed and wrap you safely in his arms.

    You stirred back awake when he joined you. “Everything ok?” you asked him softly.

    “Everything is fine, darling. Go back to sleep,” he bid you gently and kissed your forehead.

    You curled yourself more comfortably in his arms and laid your head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “Mmkay,” you agreed and contentedly fell back to sleep in his arms, feeling safe and happy for the first time since you’d been taken.

    


	33. Chapter 33

     As promised, a few hours later you were disturbed by a pair of maids coming into Loki’s suite. You jolted awake at the intrusion and it was obvious that your instincts had been affected by Odin’s treatment and the fact that you were still in this realm when your instinct was to jolt awake with blades in your hands. You didn’t know where the daggers had come from nor did you care. All you cared about what intruders when you were sleeping and helpless.

    Loki grabbed the daggers from your hands and vanished them. “Easy, darling, it’s just the maids. They’re here to help you,” he told you gently. You heard the heartbreak in his voice that his little non-fighter of a vampire was drawing daggers on the maids.

    “Maids?” you asked him softly, confused, but let him take the blades. You weren’t used to such things and while you didn’t trust Asgard, you loved and trusted Loki, so if he said it was safe, it had to be.

    He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. “Yes, darling, maids. Welcome to life as a noble on Asgard,” he teased as he got up to let the maids in.

    “I'm not a noble!” you protested, feeling and sounding much more like your normal self. You got up too, shakier than you’d like, but managed to keep your feet under you.

    “Yes, but you are being courted by one of the princes of Asgard,” he reminded you with a smirk as he looked back over at you. He saw your unsteady wobbly legs and wrapped an arm around you, supporting you. “Steady, darling,” he told you with concern in his voice. He didn’t like at all that you were this weak.

    “I'm fine,” you reassured your worried Loki quickly. You were at least fed and rested enough to get to your feet and stay there. It was better than you had been. Loki didn’t look reassured, though.

    The maids entered and Loki’s summons. “Your highness? The Allmother sent us to help your lady,” the elder of the two women said a touch too politely, a bit nervously. Loki was known for his short temper, though you thought he was usually polite with the maids. It was then you saw that his short temper was plastered on his face. He was on edge with you in this state and you could see that he didn’t think you were safe, not when you’d been abducted and brought here by the Allfather who was supposed to care for the people.

    You saw his effort to soften his expression to polite instead of hostile. “Very well. Get to it, then,” he told them a bit stiffly, but as politely as he could manage.

    /Loki~/ you whined at him. You didn’t want to deal with _maids_. Even more, you didn’t want to be separated from him. It wasn’t safe here in this stupid realm. You were thin and frail, though and the maids easily whisked you off to the bath.

    Loki sighed and heavily returned to sitting on his bed. He was worried over how weak and frail you were and extraordinarily pissed at Odin for doing this to you. He hated that you weren’t safe in Asgard, in his home. You should have been safe. Being courted by him should have granted you safety from any threat on Asgard since an attack on his love was an attack on him. All he wanted to do was get you back to the tower under guard and come back to beat the shit out of Odin, but he didn’t think you could handle travelling by Bifrost in your state.

    “How is she?” Thor asked from the doorway to Loki’s bedroom. “Don’t worry, my friends are fed, drunk, and happy without me for a little while,” he reassured Loki quickly.

    “I thought you hated Y/N for the fact that she needs blood to survive,” Loki growled coldly at him. He hadn’t forgotten Thor’s outburst earlier.

    Thor huffed. “No, I do not hate Lady Y/N. She’s like a little sister to me. I was just... frightened earlier. She took more of your blood than she should have, than was good for you. I was frightened for you to see you so weakened and she very well may have killed you had I not stopped her,” Thor explained softly, gently.

    “She wasn’t coherent enough to know what she was doing. We should have realized... I’m just so used to her having such impeccable control that I hadn’t even thought that she might not be coherent enough to know when to stop,” he seemed relieved that Thor didn’t hate you. He relaxed and looked up at Thor. “To answer your question: she’s doing better since she fed, got some food in her, and gotten some rest. She’s still weak and frail and I don’t trust her to be able to handle travelling by Bifrost in this state,” he admitted. “I just want to get her back to Midgard and safety so I can come beat some sense into the Allfather for this injustice,” he sighed heavily. “I don’t think it’s going to be safe for her to travel until she’s fed again...” he was clearly trying to figure out how to convince you to take his blood now that you were coherent enough to argue.

    “Absolutely not,” Thor protested firmly. Loki opened his mouth to protest that you needed more blood, desperately. “You’re in no shape to donate more to her. She already took too much from you,” he told Loki, who growled in reply, knowing that Thor was right and hating it. “What about animal blood? I can get the Warriors Three sober enough to go on a hunt,” Thor suggested.

    Loki shook his head. “Animal blood can sustain her when she’s at full strength or restore her when she’s close to it, but she’s far too weak for animal blood to do her any good. You saw how much she had taken of _my_ blood and mine is full of magic, plus Asgardian and stronger than human blood.” He’d wheedled a lot of information about vampires out of you over the near year that you’d known him. “So I have to give her mine. I need to get her home. I don’t trust her to be safe here. Not when it was the Allfather who put her in this state in the first place...” Loki said with tears in his eyes.

    “No,” Thor repeated firmly. “You cannot-” Loki opened his mouth to protest and Thor cut him off. “I will instead,”

    Loki looked downright shocked at that. “You would do that for her?” He asked Thor, touched since Thor always seemed to hate that you needed blood to survive.

    Thor inclined his head. “I will,” he told Loki. “I trust her and she’s like a sister to me and I wish to get her strength up as soon as possible as well. We will all feel safer when she is back on Midgard,”

    As he was talking, the maids led you back out of the bathing room after a battle consisting of you insisting that you could do things for yourself and them not listening to you and insisting on helping you bathe. You’d lost the battle for which you were deeply ashamed. Especially since they’d been so _polite_ about it.  The maids looked relieved to turn you back over to Loki to let him deal with you. You may have been a bit stubborn with them.

    Just a bit.

    The maids had dressed you in an Asgardian style nightdress which would normally be flattering, but now had just painfully displayed just how thin and frail you’d become.

    Loki rushed over and wrapped his arms around you to support you while Thor stepped back to give you the illusion of privacy. The maids fled, their jobs done and looked relieved to flee. “That wasn’t so bad, was it, darling?” he asked you trying to be his warm jovial self.

    You stuck your tongue out and made a face. “The maids were horrid. They tried to insist that I can’t bathe myself,” you grumbled at him. “I don’t know how you deal with the feather-brained maids...but getting clean was nice,” you admitted softly.

    Loki seemed to look over your form then when he saw what you were wearing. His expression turned sorrowful. “Oh, darling,” he said mournfully when he finally got a good look at you.

    “What, Lokes?” you asked him softly, though you knew. You knew you looked bad. You knew it was awful when you could barely stand on your own.

    “I’m so sorry for what Odin did to you,” he told you softly, tightening his hug, though that just upset him when he could feel how thin you were.

    “It’s not your fault,” you reminded him, wrapping your arms around him and laying your head on his chest.

    “Still, no one deserves this, least of all you, my darling,” Loki told you softly, his voice still mournful. Thor cleared his throat from the corner of the room where he was standing. Loki nodded to acknowledge his brother and sighed, turning his attention back to you. “Darling, we need to get your strength up so we can get you home. It’s too dangerous for you to travel by Bifrost in this state,” he indicated the fact that you were leaning on him. You were already weak and tired again and had barely been out of bed. “You need to feed,” he told you gently, knowing what your response would be.

    “Loki, no, I can’t take more blood from you,” you told him softly, but forcefully.

    “Not from Loki, from me,” Thor told you and stepped over.

    “No!” you protested, horrified at the idea. You couldn’t take blood from the vein. You couldn’t take Thor’s blood. You glanced between the two boys and saw that they were both in on this plan.

    Thor came over to you and placed his big warm hands on your shoulders, turning you from Loki so you had to look up at him. “I trust you, little sister, and we both want you well enough to take you home,” he told you gently. “It will not harm me, not when you have recovered this much already, but you are still in such desperate need, so please, take what is being offered freely,” he added softly.

    You should have fought him, but he was right and you wanted to go home where you could feel safe again. It was safe with Thor and Loki, but they couldn’t fight against the king, against their father, to guarantee your safety. So against your better judgment, you nodded. “You’re sure?” you asked Thor.

    “Freely given, freely taken,” he replied. Damnit, had everyone learned that stupid phrase?

    You sighed, steeling yourself and nodded again. Thor reached up to his collar to expose his neck. You shook your head. You weren’t taking blood from his neck with your boyfriend in the room. That would put you in way closer of contact than any of you would be comfortable with. Also you weren’t going to take enough for him to get weak in the knees, so you could do this in a way that you would all be as comfortable with the situation as possible.

    You took Thor’s hand and moved to sit on the edge of Loki’s bed. “Lady?” Thor asked, confused when you stopped him from joining you on the bed.

    “Taking blood from the wrist works just as well and won’t have me sitting on Thor’s lap to reach his neck,” you told them both a little bluntly. You were flustered and embarrassed to be doing this at all, but you were also weak, frail, and exhausted and just wanted to go home. This was the only way to get what you wanted.

    “It’s alright, darling, do what you need to,” Loki told you gently. He was worried and hated that he couldn’t offer you what you needed. You could see it in his face and he hated that he had to let Thor help with this. He came up to stand next to you and touched your shoulder, reassuring both of you with the simple touch.. You nodded and moved to take Thor’s left arm. He took his gauntlet off for you and you gave him a small smile at his courtesy.

    “Thank you,” you told him softly, and not just for his courtesy.

    “We want you well, little sister,” he told you softly, and you heard the slight urging for you to get this over with. You hated it, but concentrated for just a moment and felt your fangs extend. You flipped his wrist over and lifted it to your mouth. You wouldn’t look at either of them as your fangs sank into his flesh and you tried not to react to how amazing his hot blood tasted, and it was like lightning ran through his veins. You drank more than you would from a human, but you were careful, so very careful not to hurt him. You could have taken a lot more when you stopped, but you were being careful, so you licked the wounds healed and dropped Thor’s wrist.

    “Are you alright?” you asked him, concerned, but feeling more human than you had since you were taken.

    He nodded and kissed the top of your head. “Just fine. Loki is correct, a little bloodloss will not harm us, and you are looking much better already,” Thor told you warmly. You stood and hugged him, purring at his warmth.

    “Thank you,” you told him softly with a yawn. While you were feeling better, there was still a long way to go before you felt _well_. Both of the boys knew it too. Thor extricated himself gently from your arms and Loki was herding you back to bed.

    “Rest for a couple more hours, then we’ll get you something to eat and head home, alright, darling?” Loki asked you gently. You nodded and let him tuck you back into bed.

    “I’ll go entertain my friends so they leave you alone,” Thor reassured you both and left again.

    Loki nodded to him in acknowledgement and stroked your hair gently. He looked relieved. “You’re looking so much better darling. Rest for a little longer and we can get you home,” he told you warmly.

    “Love you, noodle,” you told him and closed your eyes.

    “I love you too, kitten,” he replied and kissed your forehead.

    *

    A couple hours and a couple of sandwiches later: “We should return to Midgard soon, love. Our friends are very worried about you and I’m sure you’re stable enough now to travel,” Loki told you warmly. He was so relieved that you were doing better.

    You nodded, relieved that you could go home. You looked at your nightdress and decided that it wasn’t an appropriate outfit for wandering the palace and used magic to summon the black and green dress Loki had give you on your last visit. “Did Stark blow a gasket?” you asked him over his grumbles that you should be preserving your strength and not using magic right now.

    “Not Stark, Lady Natasha,” he corrected looking exasperated at whatever Nat had put him through.

    “Nat? She never loses her cool,” you reminded him, impressed that it would be Nat who lost it over you being gone.

    “She seems to have grown rather attached to you, kitten. I though she was going to try to kill me just because you hadn’t walked back into the compound after we left,”

    You sighed in exasperation at Nat and shook your head. “You seemed to have survived her wrath,” you told him warmly.

    “Barely. However, I would like to get you back to Midgard to reassure our friends,” he didn’t add the part where he wanted to get you away from Odin as soon as possible. “So we’ll go collect Thor then we can drag him with us to bid our farewells to Mother and go home,”

    “Sounds like a plan,” you told him warmly and took the arm he offered so you could walk with him to wherever Thor was. “Any idea where he's hiding?” you asked. The palace was huge and you didn’t want to spend forever hunting down a wayward Thor.

    “He is probably still keeping his friends away from us. Mother set him the task of keeping them in line,” Loki explained and led you toward the morons’ lair.

    You sighed and rolled “Great,” you grumbled, not up to dealing with their nonsense. “How many bets they're gonna try to get us drunk?” you asked him, trying to lighten the mood, though your hand was gripping his arm too tightly. Your unease in the palace was understandable given everything you’d been through on Asgard, but you still didn’t want Loki worrying more than he had to.

    Loki smirked in reply. “I am not betting anything because that is most definitely what they are going to try to do,”

    You sighed even more heavily. “Joy...” you grumbled. “Stab them yourself this time, ok? I'm too tired to do it for you,” you told him, exasperated with Thor’s idiot friends before you even saw them again.

    Loki laughed. “I plan to. Besides, you should not do any more magic while we are here. Or get drunk at all...” he added as an afterthought. Though you were of age. You didn’t feel like getting drunk anyway. It didn’t sound like fun right now. You wanted to go home.

    “Agreed.... though I don't actually know if I _can_ get drunk. I really don't feel like finding out today,” you couldn’t help cringing and holding on tighter to Loki’s arm when you passed any of the guards. Loki pretended not to notice, but you saw him stiffen and saw his temper sharpen every time you cringed. He hated that you were afraid and there was nothing he could do to ease your fear until he got you home.

    “Agreed. You are in no state to find out right now,” he told you, trying to keep the conversation light. You reached the lair of the morons and Loki moved to stand in front of you as he entered the room. He had moved into position to protect you from the morons. “Brother, we should be heading back to Midgard,” he announced when he entered the room, before the morons could start pestering the pair of you.

    Thor looked over from his conversation with his friends at the interruption. The warrior boys looked too excited to see Loki and proceed to haul you both into the room with the usual mugs of ale pressed into your hands. “Has it been that long already?” Thor asked with a sigh, clearly hoping for more time to visit with his friends before he’d had to head back to Midgard with you.

    Loki grabbed the mug of ale out of your hand and vanished both your and his. “It has,” Loki agreed, though knew as much as he didn’t care for Thor’s friends, Thor missed them. “And we really must return. The team is worried about my lady and I’m sure they would like see for themselves that she is alright,”

    Thor sighed and stood “You could not have told me that _before_ Mother sent me down here?” he teased. He’d volunteered to come back down here anyway, but teasing Loki was a favorite pastime.

    The Warriors Three started protested that you and Loki needed to stay and hang out with them. They insisted quite loudly that they needed to get to know the lady the reserved prince actually liked. You weren’t sure if they were too drunk to realize that you’d been brought here against your will or to remember all the horrible things Odin said about you last time you were here. Or if they were just that dumb. Or maybe Thor had told them to act normal.

    Loki completely ignored the Warriors Three. “Where would be the fun in that?” Loki asked Thor with a smirk. You relaxed at their typical bantering.

    “The fun would be where I do not have to travel by Bifrost while intoxicated,” Thor replied grumpily, and proceeded to down the rest of his mug of ale anyway. That wasn’t going to help him not travel by Bifrost drunk. He clapped Fandral on the shoulder and steered him away from trying to sneak past Loki to bother you. You were still half-hidden behind Loki, watching the scene from safety. “Leave her be,” Thor told Fandral firmly and pushed him back onto his own couch. He turned to you and Loki “Come along, children, we had best go track down Mother,” he told you both warmly.

    Loki growled predictably. “I am _not_ a child!” He protested as he followed Thor out of the room, leading you out with him.

    “Kid brother and his girlfriend? Especially the annoying ball of sunshine that is your lady? Children,” Thor teased as you took a couple hurried steps to catch up with Loki’s longer stride. “So where is Mother?” Thor asked Loki when you were a few steps outside of the morons’ lair. He thought Loki was a mama’s boy and seemed to always know where his mama was.

    “I believe she may still be with Father,” Loki replied with a glint in his eyes.

    Thor sighed. “Great, just what I wanted to do today. Are you _sure_ we can't just wait until tomorrow to return to Midgard? Interrupting Mother beating up Father does not sound like an enjoyable activity for the day, nor something we should get involved with,” he reminded Loki quite logically in his opinion.

    Loki smirked mischievously, and a bit maliciously. “I may actually be hoping their conversation has not ended. I would very much like the opportunity to give the Allfather a piece of my mind as well,”

    Thor sighed more heavily. “You should have left your lady somewhere safe if that was your plan, Brother,” he told Loki. He didn’t want you anywhere near Odin.

    Loki thought about that for a moment and seemed to agree with Thor that he didn’t want you anywhere near Odin, for which you were grateful. He turned to address you properly. “Would you be willing to stay with my brother while I help Mother teach the Allfather a lesson?” he asked you gently. He wanted to face down Odin for this, but also wanted to make sure you were safe and _felt_ safe without him.

    Thor glared at him. “I am not letting you face Father alone, even with Mother as backup. Your position out of the dungeons is precarious enough. None of us wish to risk it. Your lady can stay with Sif. She is babysitting the ninnies in the healing wing while Mother is dealing with Father,” Thor suggested instead. He knew he couldn’t talk Loki out of facing down Odin, but between himself and Frigga, they should be able to keep Loki from doing something stupid enough to get his parole to Midgard revoked.

    Loki nodded, accepting Thor’s words and trusting the goddess of war with your safety. She was also the only one of Thor’s friends that he could stand “Would you be alright with that, darling? I’m sure you and Lady Sif will get along well. She is also the goddess of war and I trust her with your safety,” he added. It was high praise indeed for Loki to tell you that he trusted her.

    You could see it was important to Loki that he go confront Odin and you didn’t blame him for it. You would go beat the shit out of Odin yourself if you were remotely in the shape for it, but since you were barely on your feet after two Asgardian blood donations, you weren’t in much shape to do anything besides go home. “That’s fine, Lokes,” you told him softly. You weren’t pleased with this plan, but if he trusted Sif it would be ok, especially since he was going with Thor.

    “Luckily the healers are close,” Thor told you and led the way the short distance to the healing wing.

    Sif looked over form her babysitting when they come in. “Your Mother isn't back yet,” she informed the boys, assuming they were looking for Frigga. It was a safe assumption, if partially wrong in this case.

    “We know,” Loki told Sif. “We were hoping you would do us a favor,” he told her looking at her seriously. Sif nodded. She would do whatever favor the boys needed her to. “I’m trusting my lady in your care while Thor and I deal with a personal matter,” he explained, his tone was absolutely serious.

    “What's one more charge to babysit?” she teased, but Loki’s expression turned even more serious and into a scowl. Her expression turns serious too, showing her strength and warrior’s soul. “Your lady is safe with me,” she told Loki firmly, reassuringly.

    “Thank you, Sif,” Loki told her, gratitude apparent in his voice. He turned to you and kissed your forehead. “Don’t fret. You’re perfectly safe with Lady Sif,” he reassured you and pressed another kiss to your forehead. “I’ll be back soon, dearheart,” he bid you and leaned down to kiss you softly.

    Thor turned to Sif. “Don’t let her get bored. She will be upgrading all of the equipment in here again if you do,” he warned her warmly. Sif groaned at getting another troublesome charge to babysit, already plotting on how to keep you from getting bored while you waited for the boys to return.

    You ignored them and stood up on your toes to steal a kiss from Loki. “I love you,” you told him softly. You weren’t happy he was going off to potential danger without you, but you accepted that this was something he needed to do.

    “And I you, my darling,” Loki told you warmly. He kissed the top of your head before he and Thor left the healing wing. Leaving you and your apprehension with Lady Sif.


	34. Chapter 34

    Thor walked beside Loki on the way to their father’s chambers. “I know you wish to get back at Father for what he did, and I agree he should pay, but you _cannot_ attack him physical. At best you would be imprisoned again. At worst he would smite you where you stand,”

    “I _know_ ,” Loki growled. “It doesn’t mean he doesn’t deserve it,” Loki knew that Odin couldn’t stand such insubordination from his sons. From his wife he could and not have to retaliate. She technically had equal power, even if she didn’t often show it. He would have to react if his sons actually moved against him, especially Loki whose place was already so precarious since he was out on the equivalent of parole.   “And it doesn’t mean I can’t introduce him to the sharp side of my tongue,” he growled. “He deserves more, but I’m not stupid,” he reassured Thor.

    Thor laughed. “Good, I was beginning to question your sanity on this little mission of yours. At least your lady is safe with Sif,” he sighed in relief at that. He couldn’t handle both of you being troublesome at once right now, especially when Loki was bordering on homicidally stupid and you weren’t in good shape at all.

    “That she is. I hope to make this quick, make sure Mother is handling Father alright, and then get my lady back to her home,” Loki told Thor, who seemed to sigh in further relief that Loki wasn’t being incredibly stupid and risking his entire future. Loki knew how to plan and wait for the endgame, though, and this wasn’t the right time to strike at Odin. It would just hurt you both.

    They came to the door to the entrance to Odin’s chambers and both paused outside. It was easy to tell which room they were arguing in, since the noise was bleeding through the closed door. Loki smirked over at Thor. “I really would not wish to be in Fathers position, much as he deserves it for what he has done,”

    “Nor I. Mother must have been yelling for hours by now. I don't think I've heard her yell this much since the first time you got truly drunk,” Thor replied as he started at the closed door, remembering how Loki’s magic had gone completely out of control when he’d been that drunk the first time and had blown up a wing of the palace. Thor didn’t want to walk onto this battlefield. It was a battle they were doomed to fail, righteous though it was. He prayed again that his brother could avoid getting them both killed.

    “I believe it is beyond time to give Mother a break and take our turn to give Father a piece of our minds,” Loki said too pleasantly. Thor knew that maliciously pleasant tone and couldn’t help checking to make sure Mjolnir was on his belt, assuming this was going to go terribly wrong. Loki shoved open the door and barged straight into Odin’s entry room. “You have gone too far this time, Allfather,” he snarled at Odin. Thor steeled himself and followed, praying that Loki would keep this confrontation to verbal so they didn’t both die here today.

    Odin glared over at his sons, looking worse for the wear. His eye was black and based on the state of Frigga’s knuckles she had punched him at least one more time. Both of his sons were sure there were injuries that they couldn’t see, besides the slim blade the noble ladies carried sticking out of his side. Loki had gotten his propensity for stabbing people from somewhere it seemed...

    “I will not defend my actions to _you_!” Odin yelled at Loki, though he glared at both of his sons for interrupting and barging in. He couldn’t fight Frigga’s rage, but he _could_ fight his sons.

    Loki’s rage flared and his magic sparked around him, barely controlled as his rage and pain boiled. “You kidnapped my lady from under my nose, tossed her in a dungeon when she has done nothing wrong, and nearly kill her just to please yourself,” Loki growled out his rage at Odin.

    He summoned a dagger and threw it in Odin’s direction while Thor yelled “Brother! No!” And Frigga stepped forward to try to stop her son as well. The dagger vanished before it even touched Odin, who had flinched from the oncoming blow. It was clearly Loki who had vanished the blade, making his point that he _could_ harm Odin if he were stupid enough to do it. “She has done _nothing_ to deserve your wrath. My lady despises what she is and what you’ve just done shows how much the power of being the Allfather seems to have nearly corrupted you,” Loki snarled. The Allfather was supposed to defend the nine realms, not harm her residents for no reason.

    “Watch your tongue, boy, my actions were to protect the realm, as is everything I do. Just because _you_ cannot see how and why does not mean it is not the case,” Odin snarled and stormed over to glare at Loki in closer range, trying to intimidate Loki into backing down.

    Loki glared up at Odin and reached out a hand towards Thor. Mjolnir flew into his hand from Thor’s. He smirked as if Odin had stepped into his trap. “If what you’re saying is _truly_ what is best for Asgard...” he began and carefully set the hammer on the ground between them. “Then prove it,” he gestured to the hammer, his voice pleasant and polite. Frigga took another step forward, prepared to defend her son.

    “Would you stop doing that?” Thor grumbled at Loki, reminding everyone that he was there too and would defend Loki if it came to that. He was also getting annoyed with Loki randomly stealing Mjolnir from him whenever he felt like it because he could now.

    “I do _not_ have to prove myself or my actions to you, boy,” Odin snarled, but still reached automatically to pick up the stupid hammer, which didn't budge an inch. Loki smirked in triumph without saying a word, allowing the current events to register to the others in the room. Thor and Frigga both stared at Odin, who was staring in shock at Mjolnir. All three had horrified expressions on their faces. Odin stopped and considered recent events and what everyone in the room had said about you and your personality. “I... may... have been overzealous in my efforts to defend the realm,” he finally admitted softly. It didn’t fix anything or make anything better, but it was a step.

    “The great Allfather has just admitted he has made a mistake? Preposterous,” Loki scoffed in a superior tone.

    “Loki, enough, your point has been made,” Frigga told him gently. Loki nodded, obedient to his mother, though he wanted to torment Odin more. “Your Father has some thinking to do over recent events and will be unable to resume his duties as king due to a couple of unfortunate spells that have come his way,” Frigga explained to her sons with a mischievous smirk. She had done something to Odin, though she wasn’t saying what. “I will be taking responsibility for the throne while he is unable. I believe the effects will last at least as long as your lady was and remains ill,” she added too innocently.

    Loki still bit back a growl. He wanted to do more to get payback for you for the unjust treatment.

    Frigga looked directly at him before she spoke again, but this time her voice was ethereal, her eyes glowing gold as she spoke. “Retribution will come in time. This is not the correct time. Events from the past must come to light. Secrets must be revealed. Great golden change will come. Then and only then will it be time for retribution for this crime,” she said in that ethereal tone that told Loki and Odin that she was seeing the future.

    She blinked and shook her head as if to clear it and her sons and husband quickly schooled their expressions so as to not worry her. She tended not to remember the things she saw and asking her about them would just distress her. Odin was wisely staying silent for all of this, and was looking sicker and sicker as the conversation continued. Frigga looked between her sons concerned, but turned her focus to Loki. “Where is your lady? Surely you did not leave her alone in her state?” There was a slight hint of disapproval in her tone.

    “Not to worry, Mother. She is with Sif in the healing wing,” Loki told her warmly, completely ignoring Odin, though there was a gleam in his eye at Odin’s state, at the revelation that Odin was no longer worthy, at whatever spells his Mother had wrapped around the Allfather.

    “That is not a reassuring statement, darling. Care to rephrase it?” Frigga asked, also ignoring her husband as she picked up the hammer to hand back to Thor.

    “Lady Sif is merely keeping her company and acting as guard,” Thor reassured Frigga quickly before she got too far down the wrong idea that your health had deteriorated.

    Frigga nodded her understanding, reassured. “Surely you came up here for a reason, boys?” She asked them, getting back on track, all while ignoring the deteriorating Odin, who was wisely remaining silent since the attention was off of him.

    Thor took the hammer and looked like he was going ask her something about her vision until Loki stomped unceremoniously on his foot. Loki also waved his hand and Frigga’s blade removed itself from Odin and flew to Loki’s hand. He summoned a handkerchief to clean the blade before he handed it back to Frigga. Noble ladies, even the queen, did not go unarmed. He also healed the cuts on her knuckles, tutting over them as he worked. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. He was always taking care of her.

    “We did,” he told her when he was finished taking care of her and had kissed her cheek. “We were hoping to speak with you, Mother. My lady, Thor and I must return to Midgard soon,”

    “Are you certain she is alright to travel?” Frigga asked them concerned as she led the boys from the room to head back down to the healing wing.

    “She is fine for now, Mother. But the team is surely worried about her well-being and she has supplies back home that will help her heal properly,” AKA an entire refrigerator of blood from the butcher’s. “She likely also does not wish to be here longer than she has to be. Nothing against you, of course, but we will all feel better when she is safely back to her home...”

    “That is quite understandable,” Frigga replied reassuringly. She understood your sentiment. “This realm has not been particularly kind to her... my idiot husband in particular...” she grumbled as she led them quickly to the healing wing.

    Sif rushed over the second the trio entered the healing wing. “Loki, I'm so sorry! I only turned my back for a moment!” she told him with a hint of franticness in her voice that was so unlike the goddess of war.

    “What happened, Sif?” Loki was immediately on the defensive, worried for you. “Where’s Y/N?” he demanded, terrified you’d been taken or worse.

    Sif pointed at a giant piece of expensive looking equipment which you were currently halfway inside of with a toolbox next to you. “I have _no_ idea what she's doing...” Sif told him. “I was telling her old stories of you and Thor as kids to entertain her, the ninnies came over fretting over something, and the next thing I knew she was like that!” Sif gestured again to where you were working.

    Loki shook his head in exasperation relieved that you were just being... you and weren’t in actual danger. “Darling, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked you gently, his voice full of loving exasperation at your antics.

    “The ninny-brained healers were whining the machine doesn't work,” you replied distractedly, not bothering to move except to grab a different screwdriver.

    “So you decided to completely take it apart?” he asked you overly patiently.

    “I had to take it apart to reach the broken piece”

    Loki glared at the healers while Sif grumbled: “She's reasonable when she answers _you_ questions,” she growled in frustration. “She started babbling science at me when _I_ asked what in Valhalla she was up to...”

    “What was it about this machine that wasn’t working?” Loki asked the healers with ice in his tone. Frigga watched on amused to see how he would handle the situation. She occasionally tested her sons’ leadership skills and this was just an example of those kind of tests.

    The healers looked scared and more sheep-like and ninny-brained than usual. “It wouldn't turn on!~~” They whined pathetically as if that would get Loki off of their backs.

    Loki growled in annoyance and frustration at them. “Well, there’s nothing to stop her now that you’ve got her going...” he grumbled as they fled.

    You laughed. “Hold your horses, noodle, it's almost fixed,” you replied and soon were putting the machine back together.

    “You never cease to amaze, kitten,” he told you warmly and helped you back to your feet when you were finished, stealing a chaste kiss as he did. He also conveniently led you away from the machines before you found something else that ‘needed’ fixing.

    Sif snirked and grinned at Loki getting called noodle again. “Noodle?” she asked and burst into actual laughter. Loki completely ignored her.

    You turned to Frigga and blushed a little at getting caught repairing her machines again. “I patched up the machine. The power supply is faulty, but it will hold until you can get a proper mechanic up to do a full repair of it,” you told her politely.

    “On that note darling, are you ready to return to Midgard?” Loki asked you.

    You nodded, unbelievably ready to return home. You would ask him about what happened with Odin later. Right now you wanted the comfort of home. “Definitely,” you agreed. You turned to Sif with a grin. “Thanks for the stories!” you told her brightly. Sif inclined her head, amused by Loki's little ball of sunshine.

    You all made your way to the Bifrost where Thor’s idiot warrior friends were waiting to see you off too. The morons were at least _very_ careful around you, since Thor, Loki, and Frigga were all making damn sure that no offense came to you.

    Fandral smirked at Loki when he was out of Frigga’s and your earshot. “So Loki, there's bets going around on why your lady keeps calling you 'noodle'. It's cuz you can't get it up, right?” he teased stupidly. Loki rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored the stupidity that was that answer. Much as he wanted to stab Fandral, he didn’t want to cause a scene in front of Frigga. “Spoilsport,” Fandral grumbled.

    You caught Loki’s expression and went over to hug him. “Do I have to beat up Thor's friends for you?” you asked him, though you weren’t in any shape to actually accomplish that task. They didn’t need to know that.

    Loki gave you a warm smile. “I appreciate that, little one,” he told you and kissed the top of your head, giving Fandral a malicious smirk. “It is nothing I can’t handle. Are you ready to go?” You nodded, relieved to be finally going home.

    After one final farewell to Frigga, Heimdall did the thing with the the sword and you stepped toward the Bifrost . Thor came up on your other side so you were between the two boys and you all went through together.


	35. Chapter 35

    You were unsteady and disoriented when you stepped out of the Bifrost next to the Avenger’s tower. You swayed and clutched onto Loki’s arm for a moment until you got your balance and bearings again. Loki wrapped his arm around you to steady you. “Are you alright, darling?” he asked you, concerned. He’d already been worried about you travelling so soon after everything you’d been through.

    “I'm ok, I'm ok,” you reassured him quickly and stood on your own before he got too worried. “Travelling by Bifrost is an experience...” you used as an excuse. It was a valid excuse, if not quite the truth of why you were so unsteady. You needed to rest, despite how much you didn’t want to admit it.

    Loki chuckled, but still seemed concerned about you. He didn’t quite believe you. You didn’t blame him. “That it is. Come along, love, let’s get you inside,” he told you warmly.

    “Good idea,” you agreed softly and wrapped both of your arms around one of his, laying your head on his arm as you walked into the tower with Thor. Thor stayed on your other side. He was concerned about your state as well.

    As soon as you stepped into the lobby Bucky and Nat rushed over to check on you. You could clearly see how worried they were. “We saw the Bifrost lights,” Nat explained to you all as she pulled you away from Loki to hug you and look you over properly. “ _Sestrichka_ , you look dreadful. What happened?” She demanded, her words were addressed to you, but she was addressing all three of you, demanding answers.

    “Thanks ever so, Nat,” you replied dryly. It wasn’t nice of her to announce how shitty you looked. You already knew that. She didn’t have to draw attention to it. Nat didn’t let you go from the hug, though and you stiffened. She wasn’t Loki. She was warm and human and you could smell her hot blood in her veins.

    Shit.

    That was a _bad_ sign. You usually barely noticed that your friends were all warm blooded, Loki excluded of course.

    You felt your fangs extend.

    Fuck.

    /Lokes? A little help? I have _got_ to get upstairs and eat something/ You asked him telepathically. You needed an escape, preferably without letting your friends know how edible they smelled at the moment.

    Loki, however, panicked and rushed over to extract you from Nat’s arms. “I need to get my little vampire upstairs to eat something,” he said much too bluntly, making you turn all sorts of shades of red. “We will explain everything when she gets settled. She’s been through a lot,” Loki apologized to Nat and started to steer you to the elevator quickly.

    You turned even more red. “Geez, Noodle, silver-tongue turned to lead? I was hoping for a bit subtler of a save...” you grumbled at him, embarrassed as you wrapped both of your arms around one of his as you walked to the elevator. “I don't exactly _enjoy_ advertising to my friends that they smell like food...” you added softly enough that the others couldn’t hear you since they’d decided they were going to wait for the next elevator.

    Loki gave you a warm gentle smile as you stepped into the elevator. “They are concerned about you, sweetheart. They could care less about what I just implied,” he reassured you. You were grateful that he’d gotten you away from the situation, but he hadn’t had to be quite so blunt about it. He was worried though, and wanted to make sure you and your friends were all safe. Mostly you. You’d feel bad if you accidentally hurt one of your friends.

    You sighed heavily. “It usually doesn't bother me, but today... today they smell like food and I _hate_ it,” you whined, exhaustion and stress messing with your emotions. You knew you were being unreasonable, but you were so tired and weak still and hated it.

    “It’s alright, darling, everything’s alright,” he reassured you gently. “Let’s just get some blood in you and you’ll feel better in no time,” he told you warmly, unconcerned as ever with the fact that you had to drink blood to survive.

    “Ok,” you said softly, giving up fighting against him, your exhaustion evident in your voice.

    Loki ushered you safely to your room where you had a refrigerator full of blood. “Do you wish for me to stay?” he asked you gently. He knew you were shy about drinking blood, even in front of him.

    You thought about it for a minute, but you were exhausted and wouldn’t be good company anyway. “You don't have to,” you finally told him. “I'm just going to eat something and go pass out. Thor probably wants your help explaining what happened to the others anyway,” you reminded him that it wasn’t nice to leave all of the explanations to Thor.

    He gave you a warm smile. “Alright, darling. I’ll be downstairs if you need me. Get some rest,” he bid you and kissed your forehead before he left to go talk to the others. You smiled at his kindness and heated up a mug of blood to down while you changed into your warmest comfy pajamas and fuzzy socks. It wasn’t long before you laid down to pass out for awhile.

    When Loki got downstairs, Thor was being grilled in the living room by the entire team, though mostly Nat and Bucky were ganging up on him. “Brother, kindly stop Lady Natasha and the Sargent from figuring out how to go to Asgard to kill Father,” Thor whined at Loki to save him.

    “Lady Natasha, Sergeant Barnes, please stop harassing my brother,” Loki chuckled a little at their adamance that they go kill Odin for being mean to you. “We will explain everything to you. My mother and I have already taken care of the Allfather,” he added to appease them. And he appeased them with the truth this time, how rare.

    Nat looked over at Thor. “You could've said that _he_ already took care of the Allfather,” she said pleasantly with a wicked malicious grin over at Loki. His reputation led her to believe that Odin was properly dealt with. And he was. Frigga and Loki had very much taken care of Odin. Bucky took his cue from Nat and nodded agreement to leave Thor alone...for now.

    “Spill it Reindeer Games, what the hell happened to get Tinkerbell in _that_ state?” Tony demanded gesturing to one of the screens which was currently displaying security tape footage of the Asgardians and you, wobbly-legged and frail, entering the tower.

    Loki sighed heavily. “The Allfather sent guards here to take her to Asgard. They threw her in one of the cells and starved her, and from what I can gather beat and tortured her for information. Odin wanted her to turn one of the Einharjar, one of the guards. He wanted to study her like a lab rat,” his words were turning into snarled growls as his temper flared at the knowledge of what Odin had done to you.

    “And of course she refused to turn anyone...” Nat surmised. She knew you too well and knew that you wouldn’t want to make anyone into a monster like you. “So I assume he refused to feed her again until she did, since drinking the person's blood is part of turning them,” she added because Nat knew everything, including how to turn someone into a vampire apparently.

    “And if he kept normal food from her as well, she would deteriorate faster,” Bucky added sadly. He’d lived with you and knew exactly how much blood you needed to survive. You’d somehow both survived the hell Hydra had put you through. At Thor's confused look between the pair of them he added defensively. “Your brother isn't the only one around here who reads, and I lived with her when Hydra was torturing her. I know what happens to her when she doesn’t get enough blood or food,”

    Loki nodded sadly. “You’re both correct. My darling refused the Allfather’s commands until it very nearly killed her. I am simply relieved Mother found her before it was too late...” his tone made it clear that it very nearly was too late.

    You wandered into the room then, half awake at best. You should have very much have still been in bed, but you couldn’t sleep alone. The team looked over at you shocked, all of them knowing that you should be in bed. They decided that it was safest for everyone if they let Loki deal with you. He ran over and wrapped his arms around you to make sure you _stayed_ on your feet. “Dearheart, you should be resting. What are you doing?” he asked you worriedly.

    You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head on his chest with a soft smile. “Couldn't sleep. Came to find you,” you told him tiredly. He sighed in exasperation and led you to your usual couch. He settled you next to him, pulling the throw blanket from the back of the couch down to wrap around you. You resolved to sit and talk with the team for awhile to reassure them that you were ok. You managed it for a little while until you dozed off in his arms, practically midword.

    Loki chuckled softly and kissed the top of your head when you’d fallen asleep. “We have a long way to go before she’s back to her original self. The Allfather is not known for being kind to those that disobey him...” he said a little sadly.

    “She'll be ok,” Bucky reassured him quickly. He saw how concerned Loki was. “She's a resilient little thing,” he added fondly. “Though she's also stubborn as hell and will try to convince us all that she's back to normal long before she is...”

    Loki chuckled and smiled kindly back at Bucky. He really liked the soldier “You couldn’t be more right. This will doubtless not be easy for any of us...”

    *

    To prove Loki’s point, a couple of days later, Stark came into the common room with you draped over his shoulder dead asleep. He looked at Loki. “Found this in the lab, I think it belongs to you,” he told Loki dryly.

    Loki gave him a grateful look, which is about as close to a pleasant interaction those two ever had, and moved to take you from Stark’s shoulder to cradle gently in his arms. “Thank you, Stark,” he said politely. He was trying to be nice when Stark was working to take care of your stubborn ass too. Loki started to leave the room when he turned back “Oh, before I forget. I should inform you know that Mother contacted me and indicated that she wishes to make a surprise visit soon. I thought you would wish to be prepared,” he told Stark actually kindly before he continued out of the room to take you to bed where you belonged.

    “Great, just what we need around here...more Asgardians,” Stark mock grumbled, but his tone made it clear he was joking. He gave Loki a reassuring look “I'll make sure one of the guest rooms is set up for her, Reindeer Games,” he added with his usual tease and smirk. That was as close to nice to Loki as Tony got.

    It was a vast improvement from Tony being constantly defenestrated.


	36. Chapter 36

    The next Sunday was pancake morning, just as every Sunday was. Loki loved pancakes, and Clint liked bribing the god to be in a good mood and like him. That was easily accomplished with food, especially in the form of pancakes. Clint handed you your plate with your usual orders not to share with Loki, or else you’d give him all your pancakes just to see him smile.

    He handed a larger stack of pancakes to Loki. “Try not to steal the kid's pancakes when you finish yours,” he teased Loki. It was a kind friendly teasing, not malicious at all, and he was just poking a little fun about Loki’s love of sweets. And his giant adoration of pancakes. Loki just smirked in reply, making no promises

    “Happy it’s pancake morning?” you asked Loki as he took the seat beside you. You loved seeing your Loki happy and pancake morning usually did the trick to make him happy. Instead of giving you a proper answer, he proceeded to stuff his face with pancakes with childlike abandon. You giggled at his antics and started eating yours like a normal person as opposed to his impression of a pancake vacuum.

    However, before he knew it, his pancakes were gone and he pouted pathetically at the empty plate. “Aww, poor noodle ran out,” you teased him brightly as you always did on pancake morning and moved to dump the rest of your pancakes onto his plate.

    Before you could, Bucky came around to your side of the table and lifted the chair you were in. While you were still sitting in it. “Hey!” you protested indignantly as he lifted you chair and all and moved you so you were sitting between him and Nat. Nat stole your plate before Loki could steal the pancakes off of it and placed it in front of you once your chair had been moved.

    “Those are yours. Odinson can steal from someone else, or go make his own,” Bucky told you firmly, overruling your protests. He glared at Loki for even thinking of accepting your pancakes after what had happened so recently in Asgard, especially when you were still recovering. Loki glared right back at both Bucky and Nat for stealing both you and your plate of pancakes.

    “Don't glare. You know damn well she'll give you all of hers just because they're your favorite, and conveniently neglect that she needs to eat,” Nat scolded him. Very few people would dare scold Loki, especially over you or pancakes, but he respected Nat so she could get away with it.

    Before Loki can come up with a witty or snarky reply, there’s a very distinctive rainbow light that appears outside the tower’s windows. Everyone looked over at the rainbow light and then between Thor and Loki, confused for a moment because those are usually the only two who travel by Bifrost.

    “I take it that’s mommy-dearest?” Stark finally asked dryly when no one moved quickly enough.

    At that, Loki and Thor jump to their feet and rush to the elevator so they can go greet Frigga. You weren’t surprised at all that Loki was in the lead. You stood at a more reasonable pace and made it to the elevator as it arrived. Loki was almost bouncing in excitement all the way down to the lobby. You waited in the lobby behind the shielded windows while they ran out to the Bifrost circle outside to go see their Mother. You could watch them from your vantage point away from the sun. Loki’s charm protected you from going blind in the sun, but it still drained you, and you weren’t recovered enough to deal with that.

    Frigga had indeed just arrived on the Bifrost and she lit up with a huge smile when her sons came rushing, nearly running, over to greet her “Hello, my sons,” she greeted them warmly as they both hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

    “It’s so good to see you, Mother,” Loki greeted her brightly, truly happy to see his beloved mother.

    Frigga hugged them both back in turn and kissed their cheeks. “I have missed you, my sons. Things are quiet back home, so I thought I'd take you up on your offer to visit,” she told them warmly. “I hope it is not an inconvenient time...” they had told her she was always welcome, but she was still concerned.

    “It is most definitely not an inconvenient time and I am glad you did come to visit,” Loki told her warmly.

    She looked up at the tower, drawing her sons away from just gasping over the fact that she was here. “Is this where you live on Midgard?” she asked them as she took Loki’s offered arm

    “It is,” Loki told her warmly. “Would you like to meet the team?” he asked as the three of them started to come back into the lobby where you were waiting.

    “Of course I would like to meet your friends, darling,” she told them both warmly. She was most pleased that Loki had actual friends, even if he wouldn’t really admit it.

    “I’m sorry that I couldn’t come outside to see you,” you told Frigga shyly, hating talking about your vampiric weaknesses. Frigga waved away your apology and pulled you into a hug, much to your surprise. You knew her and yet you were still surprised at how warm and kind she was an how glad she was to see you. Especially since while you weren’t recovered, you were still doing better than you had been the last time she saw you.

    Loki took your hand when Frigga let you go and you tried to shoo your mama’s boy back to Frigga. You knew he would want to spend every moment of Frigga’s visit with her, but Thor offered Frigga his arm to lead her to the elevator. Loki gave you a knowing smirk. He knew what you’d been trying to do.

    The four of you entered the elevator and Frigga looked in awe of the Midgardian realm. You remembered she had said she didn’t travel much, and never had. Jarvis threw a fit when you tried to push the button to head to the common room. “Overrideen, Jarvis,” you told the AI quickly before he got too upset. You had equal security clearance as Stark and could do basically whatever you wanted with the system. You pulled a Jarvis screen out of your pocket and expanded it to full size in front of you to type on it quickly while Frigga watched on, interested. “I’m sorry, I couldn't preauthorize your security access until I had an image for Jarvis, the computer that runs security and other things in the tower,” you tried to explain as you all rode up to the common room. She nodded and seemed to understand. You went back to work quickly. “Done. Sorry about that. You'll have full access to everything in the tower, except Stark's lab,” you glared at Loki for that. He’d spoken with Stark and Bruce after you’d fallen asleep in the lab and they’d revoked your access until you had recovered. Loki just smiled innocently in return.

    The team had been enjoying the last of the peaceful breakfast. Peaceful because the pancake thief wasn’t there. When the elevator doors opened, they came over to meet Frigga. Of course Cap was the first one over. “It is an honor to meet you ma’am, your majesty,” he corrected quickly, blushing.

    Frigga laughs a beautiful melodic sound and waves Cap’s correction away. “My title and rank on Asgard have no meaning here. I am simply a mother meeting the friends of her children and expect to be treated as such,”

    Cap gave her a bright smile. “Of course, ma’am,” he replied. She raised an eyebrow at his ‘ma’am’. He smiled “My mother raised me to be polite. I’m Captain Steve Rogers,” he told her and from there the introductions began.

    “It's wonderful to see you two have such amazing friends,” Frigga told her sons warmly. It was a comment that she approved of the team, which pleased them more than any of them could say. But it was also a comment about how happy she was that Loki had friends. Sif and the Warriors Three were always more Thor’s friends than his.

    “They’re more Thor’s friends than mine,” Loki told her with a shrug, emphasizing that exact point.

    “Sure they are, Lokes,” you replied with a massive eyeroll and as much sarcasm in your voice as you could muster. “Which is _exactly_ why Clint makes pancakes every Sunday...” that was the easiest example of something the team did just to make Loki happy. Loki glared half-heartedly at you for ruining his point, but didn’t respond in front of Frigga.

    Frigga just laughed, the opinion that you were a perfect match for him cementing itself more firmly in her mind at your interaction. “And what are pancakes, darling?” she asked Loki curiously.

    Loki both lit up in delight that he could introduce Frigga to pancakes and was upset that she didn’t already know the wonder of pancakes. “Barton, would it be possible to make pancakes for my mother?” he asked politely. Clint was the keeper of the pancakes, since his were the best.

    “She can have mine,” you told him quickly. You knew there were never extras on pancake morning. Everyone in the room glared at you and you huffed and rolled your eyes.

    “I'll make another batch,” Clint told Loki and headed to the kitchen to do just that.

    Loki seemed to think about something and leaned down to whisper in your ear “Have you had any blood yet today, sweetheart?” his voice was barely loud enough for you to hear, even with his lips against your ear.

    You still blushed at the question. “Of course not. It doesn't go with pancakes,” you told him as if that was obvious. It was to you. Blood and pancakes seemed like a terrible combination. He made a soft noise of acknowledgment, accepting your answer for now.

    For now.

    He’d bother you about it again in a couple hours if he hadn’t seen you eat something before then.

    Stubborn god.

    The team sat around the dining room table and told Frigga about themselves. She returned the favor by telling them old stories of Thor and Loki from when they were children. The team laughed at their childhood antics while Thor and Loki both protested. Bucky and Nat reluctantly moved your chair back to its usual place next to Loki, assuming that you would behave in front of your boyfriend’s mom. That really was a terrible assumption on their part, but you did finish eating your breakfast under everyone’s watchful eyes.

    It wasn’t long before the next batch of pancakes was done and Clint placed a plate of them in front of Frigga, leaving the rest of the fresh pancakes in a free-for-all pile in the middle of the table. Loki immediately went to grab more pancakes from the stack of extras and everyone smirked knowingly at his antics. Frigga said a polite thank you to Clint and daintily tried the pancakes. Her eyes lit up in delight, very, very reminiscent of a certain trickster.

    Loki looked over to Frigga from where he was enjoying, but not devouring, his own pancakes. “How do you like them?” he asked her warmly.

    “They are quite delicious,” she praised with enough joyful honesty that Clint actually blushed under it. Loki caught his blush and smirked at him, which just make Clint glare. While they were distracted, Thor stole the rest of the fresh pancakes, leaving Loki with no more options when his stack inevitably ran out again. Loki turned his glare on Thor, which was completely ineffective as Thor was immune by now. You laughed and gave Loki the last couple of yours and kissed his cheek. He gave you a warm, grateful smile and went back to enjoying his pancakes. Clint always gave you extra anyway, since you always gave some to Loki.

    “I can stay with Striga if you two want to show your mother the sights,” Bucky offered as the meal was winding down. He assumed correctly that the boys wanted to do something with Frigga besides hang around the tower and they wanted to show her their second home.

    Loki looked over at you. “Do you wish to remain here or come with us to show Mother around Midgard, darling?” he asked.

    You flushed, embarrassed. “Um... Lokes... It's a little bright out for me to go with you,” you reminded him softly. “Yes, your charm is working just fine, but...” you trailed off not wanting to go into detail about why going out in the sun when you weren’t fully recovered was a bad idea. “But if you want to go out to dinner or something this evening, I'll gladly come,” you added quickly. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to spend time with Frigga. It was that you weren’t up to dealing with the sun until you recovered more. Really, you should’ve gone to bed by now.

    Loki gave you a warm, reassuring smile. “Alright, darling. Why don’t you go get some rest? I will make sure to wake you when it is time to go to dinner,” he told you gently, hoping you would actually listen to him for one.

    “Finefine, have fun showing your mother around Midgard,” you agreed lightly. You didn’t know that the others at the table realized that the tone meant that you in no way shape or form actually intended on resting. Bucky caught Loki’s eye and gave him a slight nod. Loki nodded back nearly imperceptibly.

    Loki stood and gave you a chaste kiss since Frigga was there. “I’ll see you later, darling,” he told you warmly.

    Frigga and Thor stood as well. “Thank you for the lovely meal,” she told the team warmly, especially Clint since he’d made her breakfast. She promised to see you for dinner and you noted that she was scrutinizing you with a healer’s eye, as if to see just how bad off you still were.

    Loki offered her his arm and the trio headed to the elevator. “My lady has been exhausting herself instead of trying to take care of herself. She is getting better slowly each day,” he told Frigga when they were out of earshot. He was worried about you and you were really bad at resting and taking care of yourself.

    “I doubt she's doing it on purpose, darling. She's been through so much that I doubt she appreciates how little she _can_ do,” Frigga reassures him. “She’ll heal in time, don’t worry,”

    The second they were all out of the room, Bucky came over to you. You smiled up at him, wondering what today’s activity was to entertain you with. He said he was babysitting you today while Loki was out with Frigga and Thor. Instead of saying anything, he just lifted you from your chair and threw you over his shoulder, holding you there with his metal hand despite your protests, no matter how loudly you complained about the treatment. You weren’t well enough to fight him and win.

    He stopped dead in his tracks and flushed when he reached the elevator and realized that the elevator for Thor, Loki, and Frigga hadn't arrived yet and they were still there. He thought he’d waited long enough that they would be gone. Loki raised an eyebrow at Bucky and you flung over his shoulder. “Sergeant, what are you doing?” he asked calmly, letting Bucky explain since he actually _liked_ the soldier.

    “Making sure _someone_ goes to bed since it's past bedtime for certain vampires,” his words were flippant and joking, but his tone was a little sheepish, mostly due to his methods.

    “Put me down, damn overprotective metal-armed army-man,” you grumbled in reply, slapping Bucky’s back to absolutely no effect. You were perfectly capable of walking to bed. Loki made a snirk noise as he tried to hold back his laughter. Frigga failed and started laughing at your antics. “You could _help_ , Loki,” you grumbled, figuring he _might_ help you from getting carried to bed thrown over Bucky’s shoulder.

    Loki chuckled. “Sorry, darling, the Sergeant is right on this one. You will not go rest unless you are forced to,” he reminded you.

    An elevator heading up arrived and Bucky gave Loki a sarcastic salute as he stepped in with you still held securely over his shoulder. You glared at Loki and gave him a rude gesture for taking Bucky’s side. “You’re my boyfriend You’re supposed to take _my_ side!” you called to Loki as the elevator doors started to close.

    The last thing you heard as the elevator doors closed all the way was Loki’s uncontrolled laughter


	37. Chapter 37

    Loki’s laughter subsided as he, Thor, and Frigga rode their elevator down to the lobby. “It seems your friends care for your lady as much as you do,” Frigga told Loki warmly. She enjoyed seeing the interactions between the team and her sons.

    Loki nodded and gathered his words before he spoke “The Sergeant and my lady were trapped together in the Hydra facility, the place Father’s ravens helped us rescue her from. They managed to form a very strong bond there while they helped each other survive. The others have taken a liking to her because she is a giant ball of sunshine that seems to always brighten everyone’s day,” he told her, a fond warm smile on his face.

    Frigga gave him a knowing look. “And _you_ are not jealous of this Sergeant? The man with the metal arm who was carrying your lady to bed?” she asked a bit incredulously. Loki was jealous and possessive, protective of what and who he cherished.

    Loki chuckled. “Not at all. He has made it very clear that he has no intentions or desires for my love. He is one of the few Midgardians I trust with her safety and well-being,” he told Frigga, which was impressive to say the least. Loki didn’t trust easily.

    “Our friends have all adopted Lady Y/N as a little sister. Except for Stark, of course,” Thor added helpfully, or so he thought.

    Loki nodded. “The relationship between Stark and my lady is very special. They apparently knew each other before she was even turned from Midgardian into a vampire,” Loki.

    “They did?” Frigga asked, interested. She wanted to know everything she could about the team and your relationships. She really wanted to know more about you, too, curious about the woman her beloved Loki had chosen to court.

    Loki smiled warmly. “You witnessed her intellect firsthand on Asgard, as well as her insatiable desire to help everyone around her in any way she can. I do not claim to understand the details, but Stark presented her with a large sum of money to allow her to go to a prestigious school, which she attended at a much younger age than almost all Midgardians,” he said proudly. He loved bragging about your accomplishments.

    “That seems awfully generous of a stranger,” Frigga commented, wondering at the strange behavior of Midgardians, but she shook it off as the norm. “Well, your lady is more intelligent than nearly anyone I've ever met. She may even give _you_ a run for your money,” she teased Loki who just inclined his head. He wouldn’t deny your intelligence and would defend your good traits to his dying breath. Though in the same breath he’d sigh in exasperation over something you did...

    *

    When the three made it back to the tower after their adventures in Midgard, they found you and Bucky on the couch in the living room together playing Mario Kart. It was one of the usual games around the tower, since everyone seemed to enjoy it.

    Loki came over when they returned and kissed the top of your head. “Having fun, darling?” he asked you warmly, glad to see you enjoying an activity that kept you relatively relaxing and healing.

    You paused the game and grinned up at him. “Lots,” you told him warmly. “He's much better at this than chess,” you stuck your tongue out at Bucky, teasing him.

    Bucky glared at you. “I believe he is better than anything besides chess,” Loki teased with a laugh, earning a glare from Bucky for himself.

    “He won't play chess with me anymore,” you pouted at Loki while Bucky just glared harder at you, though was unwilling to do anything rude in front of Frigga. Frigga was laughing, enjoying seeing her son have _friends_. “Did you three have fun?” you asked them.

    “I believe we did. Mother?” Loki asked, and you saw the hope that the entertainments they had chosen had pleased her.

    “Spending time with my sons is always enjoyable,” she replied warmly as you finally got off the couch to hug your Loki. He wrapped his arms around you automatically and kissed the top of your head. “It was very interesting to see the animals of Midgard and the evidence of Midgardian history,” she added and the three told you about their trip to the zoo and museum.

    Loki kissed the top of your head. “Did you get any rest while we were gone, sweetheart?” he asked you after they’d told you about their day.

    You rolled your eyes in exasperation at your overprotective love. “Yes, Bucky made me rest after breakfast. And I ate something, with Bucky watching to make _sure_ I ate something, and then took a nap this afternoon. I've only been up for, like, an hour,” you told Loki quickly, whining about having Bucky sicced on you to make sure you draw blood. “I got us reservations at The Precinct, it’s a fancy restaurant, you’ll love it,” you reassured Loki quickly. “And I’ll drive,” you added quickly. Thor wasn’t allowed and while Loki _could_ he really preferred not to.

    “That sounds perfect, darling,” Loki told you warmly.

    You stood up on your toes to kiss his cheek. “Then I'm going to go get dressed in something more appropriate for dinner than my pajamas,” you added a bit sheepishly. You hadn’t bothered dressing properly when you weren’t leaving the tower. You turned your attention to Frigga. “If you'd like to freshen up before dinner, there's a guest room set up for you on the same floor as Loki's,” you explained, not advertising the fact that your room was on the same floor. You had helped Tony decorate the room for the queen and it was beautiful and plushly decorated.

    “I can show you to your room is if you wish, Mother,” Loki jumped to offer. You smiled at your adorable mama’s boy.

    “That would be appreciated,” Frigga replied and took Loki’s arm while Thor plopped ungracefully down on the couch to pick up your abandoned controller to continue the game of Mario Kart. Loki offered you his other arm, which you immediately took and the three of you headed upstairs. You dropped Loki’s arm when you reached your room and kissed his cheek.

    “My room is here,” you said for Frigga’s benefit. “The guest room is that one,” you pointed to the room on the other side of Loki’s, unsure if Loki had noticed which room was being decorated for Frigga.

    Loki kissed your cheek. “I will be in my room when you are ready,” he told you and proceeded to walk Frigga to the guest suite that was set aside for her. You ducked into your room and actually put on a dress for the occasion. And heels.

    You slipped across the hall when you were dressed and ready, not bothering to knock. You did, however, wisely announce your presence. Daggers tended to come flying if you didn’t. “Hey Looks,” you told him brightly as you slipped into the room.

    Loki looked up from the book he was reading. “You look beautiful, darling,”

    You gave him a warm smile for the compliment. “Thank you, Loki,” you told him warmly. He stood to give you a kiss.

    Quite a few kisses and Frigga knocking on Loki’s door later, you headed down to the common room to find Thor and head to dinner. Thor was in the common room waiting for you, wearing a suit and looking like Clint had forced him into said suit. He didn’t look particularly happy about it either. Frigga told both of her sons how wonderful they looked in Midgardian attire.

    Loki in particular preened under his mother’s praise. He escorted you to the car while Thor escorted Frigga, though he groaned and huffed about having to dress up just for _dinner_. You summoned your keys and Loki walked you to the driver’s side of your usual borrow car of Stark’s. “Before you argue, Thor, your Mother gets shotgun,” you reminded Thor firmly of the rules of shotgun. Mothers always won. No matter what. Loki only let you drive because you were more experience at it than he was. Thor huffed that he knew how shotgun worked and held the passenger’s door open for Frigga while Loki held your door open for you. Frigga raised polite boys.

    After the boys were seated in the back, you carefully drove them to the fancy restaurant. Frigga looked impressed the entire way. The car impressed her as it was nothing like the flying boats of Asgard, and was faster than traveling by horse.

    When you parked at the restaurant, Loki and Thor moved at the same time to open your car door and Frigga’s, and Loki offered you his hand gracefully to help you from the car. You took his hand with a bright smile and stepped out of the car. You leaned up to kiss his cheek, the distance shorter than usual due to the fact you were wearing heels. The four of you walked into the restaurant. You took the lead here to interact with the humans. “Hello, we have a table for four under Tony Stark,” you greeted the host politely. He looked incredulous until he recognized Thor and Loki and realized that Stark must have just called in the reservation for your strange group. You were led to your table and the boys pulled out your chairs and seated you before they sat themselves. Loki kissed your cheek as he seated you.

    You smiled and thanked him and opened your menu. “Ignore the prices,” you told them all. “Stark's paying,” you added with a smirk at Loki.

    “Well, in that case...” Loki started to look for the most expensive thing on the menu, just to annoy Stark. You had to reassure Frigga that you meant what you said and reassured her that he was as rich as royalty and wished for Frigga’s visit to be pleasant.

    “And he's just glad you’re getting me out of the tower. He has a soft spot for me for some reason,” you added as you browsed the menu for something that sounded good instead of the most expensive thing.

    “So, what adventures do you three get up to on Midgard?” Frigga asked after the orders were taken while you were waiting for your meals to arrive. She knew her sons well and knew they were always up to something.

    “Mostly missions, helping the team fighting villains and monsters and defending Midgard. I have also been teaching my lady more magic since she knows so little,” Loki explained what they were up to in a way that would be satisfactory to his mother.

    “There are things your lady does not already know?” Frigga teased kindly, making you all laugh. “I’m sure you are a wonderful teacher, darling,” she told Loki warmly once the laughter died down. Thor told her about some of their adventures as well. You explained overly modestly about how you didn’t go out on missions with the team, but worked in the lab helping the team out a little with their equipment. Loki rolled his eyes and insisted that you were being too modest and explained what you did with pride.

    “Stark is going to kill you,” you giggled at Loki when your food arrived. He’d ordered _so_ much of the most expensive things on the menu. You burst into more giggles as you took a picture for evidence later when Stark demanded why dinner was so expensive.

    He chuckled. “Well, I might as well enjoy it now,” he told you brightly and began to eat his giant meal with glee and enthusiasm. You laughed even harder and Thor smiled, seeming to appreciate that you appeared truly happy for the first time since they brought you home from Asgard.

    As per usual you had to order all of the desserts because it was mandatory to try them all, especially when you were in the presence of a sweets-loving trickster god. You nearly blew a gasket at the bill when it came. “I take no responsibility for this,” you informed Loki as you handed over Stark’s credit card. Loki just laughed in reply.

    *

    At dawn the next morning, Thor bangs loudly on the door to your room where you and Loki were currently sleeping. “Brother! Get up!” he announced as he barged in. “Mother is leaving soon and you need to come say goodbye.”

    Loki jumped up from the bed and rushed to the door. “Mother is leaving already?” he demanded sad and worried over why her visit was so short.

    “Father is as overprotective as you are and would only allow her to stay off-world without a full escort for a day, at least this time,” Thor explained as you groggily got to your feet too. You’d all been up late telling stories with Frigga last night.

    Loki growled under his breath at the Allfather’s antics but he moved and wrapped an arm around you to help keep you on your feet.

    “I’m ok,” you insisted as convincingly as you could.

    “I would believe that if you could stand on your own,” he told you dryly

    “I can~” you protested, huffing at him. You weren’t _that_ weak.

    “Of course you can,” he told you dryly with a sigh of exasperation and kept his arm firmly around you as the three of you headed down to the dining room where Frigga was having breakfast with the team. Clint had made French Toast for her. It was another of Loki’s favorites. When they arrive, Frigga is just finishing her breakfast and praising Clint on his skills, making him blush.

    Frigga stood and touched Loki’s cheek. “I'm sorry I cant stay longer. You know how your father is...” she tells him, truly sad that this was such a short visit, but Odin already hated that she had come to Midgard without him.

    Loki gave her a fond warm smile. “I understand, mother. Though it is sad to see you return home after such a short visit,”

    “He worries, darling, as would you if your lady were to leave the realm without you as escort,” she reminded him. He nodded sadly, but knew there was no choice. You said goodbye to Frigga before she and her boys headed downstairs. It was after sunrise and you were safer inside the tower. She kissed your cheek before she went with her sons.

    Before Thor called the Bifrost, Frigga pulled Loki aside to have a quiet word with him. She turned so Thor wouldn’t read her lips to see what they were discussing and her words were quiet enough that Loki had to concentrate in order to hear her. “I may have found something that will help or potentially cure your lady of her affliction”


	38. Chapter 38

    “You can cure her of being a vampire?” Loki demanded lighting up in excitement. He’d never heard of such a thing being possible. “Truly?”

    “I need to do more research to be sure,” Frigga told him quickly before he got too excited. “But if I am correct, you will need to convince her to return to Asgard with you,” she warned him, giving him time to convince you to return to Asgard, knowing that would be difficult at best to convince you to do.

    Loki spoke her fears on the matter “That will be hard to do if I can convince her at all. Both times she has visit Asgard, it has not ended well. What does this spell entail?” he asked, curious, mostly if it could somehow be completed somewhere other than Asgard.

    Frigga shook her head. “I do not wish to get your hopes up, in case it will not work. Just be prepared that I am working on something. But it _must_ be done on Asgard if it is to work at all,” she told him firmly. The only reason she’d brought up the possibility was to give him that warning.

    Loki nodded. “Alright. I will see what I can do. Call on me if you require my assistance or when it would be best to return to Asgard when you find that cure,” he bid her, wishing he could help more.

    “I will, my darling. Speak nothing of this to your father should you see him before...” she trailed off, knowing full well that Loki wouldn’t speak to Odin on anything unless he had to and definitely wouldn’t betray her secrets to him. She highly doubted Odin would approve of her method were he to find out, though, so she had to be careful.

    “Do not fret, Mother. The Allfather will hear nothing from me,” Loki reassured her quickly. He definitely would not betray his mother to Odin, especially when a cure for your vampirism lay in the balance.

    “Be well, my son,” Frigga bid him. She then paused and gave him a considering look before she asked. “Do you remember the stories of Bragi’s wife? I used to read them to you and your brother as bedtime stories.”

    Loki thought over it and his eyes lit up when he remembered the tales from the vague clue. “You really believe that will work?

    Frigga gave him a proud smile for remembering, but refused to say anything else on the subject. “I must be returning home, before your father sends the entire army to come find me. Be well, both of you, and Stay. Out. Of. Trouble,” she added that last with the tone that every child learned to fear from their mother.

    “Yes, Mother,” Loki replied obediently and Frigga didn’t believe him for one moment, but she hugged him and kissed his cheek anyway.

    She said goodbye to Thor as well and Frigga stepped into the Bifrost circle and looked up to the sky. “Heimdall, darling, would you be a dear?” she asked politely. An instant later the Bifrost appeared around her and she waved to her sons before she vanished.

    Loki came back inside and found you on the couch with Bucky hovering over you looking like he was going to haul your exhausted ass back to bed himself if Loki didn’t hurry back. Loki sighed in exasperation. “Darling, what did I tell you about going back to bed?” he asked you as he came over, his exasperation clear in his voice.

    You looked up at him exhaustedly from the couch. “That I should do that thing,” you told him softly.

    He sighed and swept you up into his arms. “Come along, darling,” he bid you warmly.

    “Thank you,” you murmured. “Bed was far,” you explained just as softly.

    Loki carried you all the way back to your room and tucked you back into bed. “I know, sweetheart. Rest now, and make sure you have some blood before you join the rest of us downstairs,” he reminded you, since you were a stubborn creature. He kissed your forehead.

    “I will,” you promised and settled in among the pillows and blankets to get some sleep.

    Loki didn’t leave until you had fallen asleep. Thor stopped him in the hall outside of your room. “What did Mother wish to discuss with you?” Thor asked. He’d been dying to know, but Loki had wandered off to fast to find you to ask sooner.

    “She may have found a way to cure my lady’s affliction. It’s not a definite yet however,” Loki replied tentatively.

    “That is excellent news indeed!” Thor boomed in his overly loud jovial way.

    “Quiet!” Loki hissed. “I just got her to go back to bed. You know she has hardly recovered from what the Allfather did to her,”

    Thor rolled his eyes. “I doubt she would wake if the tower crashed down around us,” as if to prove his point he took a deep breath and popped his head into your room as if to bellow something very loudly.

    Loki quickly stabbed Thor and magicked his mouth shut at the same time. “Shut up, you oaf!” Thor huffed and rolled his eyes at his brother’s ridiculous behavior.

    It was nearly dark before you woke to come downstairs, cradling a coffee mug of blood in your hands and wearing fluffy warm pajamas. You were even worse at keeping warm than usual. Loki smiled up at you from his spot on the couch when you entered the common room. “How are you feeling, darling?” he asked you warmly.

    “Better,” you replied with a small smile and curled up next to him on the couch. The paused. “This doesn't bother your nose, does it?” you asked, indicating your mug of blood, moving to sit on the other end of the couch, assuming it bothered his enhanced senses.

    Loki wrapped his arm around you, pulling you closer to him so you were tucked against his side. “You’re fine, darling. It doesn’t bother me,”

    “Good,” you replied, relieved and curled yourself more comfortably in his arms, sipping on the blood in your coffee mug very publicly so no on could yell at you for not eating. Your adopted family had become very overprotective.


	39. Chapter 39

    The conversation in the room continued and Thor looked over at the pair of you and opened his big mouth to speak. He must have caught that you weren’t happy enough to have received Loki’s news from Frigga, so he decided to speak up on the subject, with glee in his tone. “Brother! You should tell-”

    “Not now, Thor!” Loki snapped, cutting Thor off and glaring at him, assuming correctly that Thor was about to tell you about Frigga’s cure. He didn’t want to get your hopes up until he was more sure that Frigga would come up with a cure to your vampirism. Ok, she had a cure in mind and Loki knew what it was, but he was no more sure than Frigga that it would work.

    “But it is excellent news!” Thor protested loudly because he couldn’t seem to do anything quietly. You sighed and ignored the bickering brothers. They’d go on for hours and there wasn’t much in the universe that was capable of stopping them. You’d put an end to it if they got too problematic, but as long as they were just bickering and trading words, it was best to just ignore them and let them sort it out for themselves. They were both over a thousand years old and should have learned how to act like grownups by now.

    So instead you reached into Loki’s pocked to steal his phone. He had a Stark-issued cell phone, as all the Avengers did. The trouble was he didn’t _use_ the phone half the time and only knew how it worked because he wanted to prove he wasn’t an oaf like his brother.

    Loki continued to glare at Thor, not seeming to notice that your hand was in his pocket. Which was impressive since Loki never let anyone get that close to him without noticing, much less touching them, much less putting their hands in his pockets. It spoke to how much he actually trusted you that it didn’t phase him. “I do not wish to discuss this at the present, brother. We are not even sure if it will work yet!”

    “I’m quite sure it will work if Mother is coming up with the plan!” Thor replied, getting heated now too. It was unlike Loki to question Frigga’s abilities.

    You unlocked Loki’s phone and started working on it. Of course you had Loki’s password. You had everyone’s. “Wait till I hear back from Mother and then we can tell her,” Loki bid Thor, still not noticing what you were up to.

    “Tell who what?” you asked them distractedly, still tapping away at Loki’s phone.

    “My mother is working on something. I will explain further as soon as she contacts me to say it is completed,” Loki told you gently, kissing the top of your head so you wouldn’t worry about whatever it was.

    You looked up at him and gave him a warm smile. “I’m sure whatever she’s working on will work out. It’s your Mother after all, arguably the best magician in the realm. I’m sure she knows what she’s doing,” you told him optimistically before you returned to fiddling with his phone.

    It was then that he finally looked at the phone in your hand and patted his empty pocket. “Wait a moment, isn’t that mine?” he asked you, confused as to why you had his phone.

    “It is,” you agreed pleasantly, then smirked up at him. “Did you seriously not notice me taking it from the pocket of the pants you're currently wearing?” you asked him incredulously.

    “I was a bit distracted, sweetheart,” he told you with a chuckle, though you saw that his cheeks were tinted. “What are you doing with it?

    You smirked up at him. “Too distracted to notice your girlfriend's hand in your pants?” you teased before you burst into laughter. “Next you'll be whining that I know your password,” you added and stuck your tongue out at him. He sighed and rolled his eyes at your silly antics. You smirked at his silence and went back to work. Eventually you handed it back with a grin. “Ta-da!” you announced proudly.

    “What did you do to it?” he asked you confused as he took the phone back. He barely know how to do more than make a phone call and text.

    “Gave you something to do before you get bored. You have an army to tend to,” you explained with a smirk. He’d been told about his army and didn’t believe any of you about it. So you showed him Tumblr and all the other social media accounts you’d set up for him. He held the phone and stared at the messages pouring in from his army. There were messages of pairs, love, fan art, fanfic, all offerings to the god from his army.

    “I made sure to block the Thorki tag. Don't ask me what it means, and _please_ for the love of all of the gods, don't go looking to unblock it,” you told him when he was too quiet for too long. He gave you a look, but wisely didn’t ask. “Trust me, you _don’t_ want to know,” you repeated while Stark was daily to not burst into laughter. In fact, he was on the floor rolling in laughter. “Have fun tending your army,” you bid warmly as you pulled out your own phone to follow him as well and to watch all of the drama and all of the messages pour in to tell Loki just how much his army loved him.

    You noticed that Loki’s fingers didn’t move as he watched message after message pour in. He was completely lost on the world of social media and didn’t know how to deal with the outpouring of love. “You... look confused,” you told him gently. You also thought he’d looked upset. You took his phone back from him just as gently. “Here, love, I'll turn it off. I just thought you'd like to see your army...” you said softly. He just let you take the phone, his eyes glazed and zombie-like. He wasn’t comprehending at all what he saw.

    “I’m sorry...” you told him softly and quickly removed all the social media from it before you locked it again and handed it back to him. He was still dazed, so you reached up and ran your fingers through his hair, since that usually calmed your Loki when he was upset. “I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry,” you told him softly. You’d only wanted to do something nice for him.

    He seemed to finally shake himself out of his shock and stupor. “What was all of that?” he asked you confused and overwhelmed.

    You slowly began to explain how the mortals liked to make and keep friends across the internet so they created certain places on the internet where they can talk about shared interests. You also explained how those were messages from his army of fans.

    A sorrowful expression bloomed on his face. “I have never had that many people actually like me that much before. Everyone on Asgard mostly tried to be in my company for my rank or power,” he told you softly as he leaned into your touch, relaxing as your fingers stroked his hair. He let you pull his head down onto your shoulder.

    “It's alright, Lokes. Not everyone's like the people on Asgard. You know that now, and for now, that's enough,” you told him gently. He nodded and closed his eyes, purring softly at your fingers still running through his hair. You placed a soft kiss on his forehead while he dozed off in your arms. You smiled sadly and continued petting his hair. It was still amazing how he preened over even a tiny bit of affection. And how much he trusted you to fall asleep in your arms in the common room. You moved him slowly so he’d be more comfortable, pillowing his head in your lap, where you could continue running your fingers through his hair. You still felt bad for overwhelming and upsetting him like that, though. “I'm sorry, love. I thought you'd like seeing your army...” you whispered sadly. You really had intended to do something nice for him.        

    He woke after about an hour of dozing. “Hey, Lokes,” you greeted him when he opened his eyes again. Your fingers were still running through his hair. It really did calm and relax him when you did it.

    He levered himself up from your lap and looked at you with bleary eyes as he tried to wake. “How long was I asleep?” he asked you.

    “About an hour or so,” you replied softly, gently, unsure of his mood. “Are you alright?” you asked him, worried you’d really upset him with your stunt with his army. There was an edge of sorrow to your tone. You really hadn’t wanted to upset him.

    “I’m alright. That was just unexpected is all,” he tried to reassure you.

    You weren’t easily reassured. You nodded. “Don't worry, I removed it from your phone. You don't have to deal with it again,” you reassured him softly, looking down at your lap, still worried he was really upset.

    Loki could read you too well though, and could see that you were still worried. He jumped to reassure you. “I’m alright, darling, I promise. I was just surprised I how much these people who don’t know a thing about me seem to love me. It will just take me a little time to adjust. I thought the army was a joke...” he tried so hard to reassure you. You weren’t convinced. You just nodded absently and gave him a small wan smile. It was the best you could do. Loki leaned over to kiss you. “How can I put your smile back on your face, my love?” he asked you gently.

    “Don't worry about it, Lokes,” you replied, still feeling bad and trying desperately to figure out how to fix it.

    “I’m fine, darling. Stop worrying,”

    You rolled your eyes and huffed at him. “Don't lie to me, Odinson,” you told him firmly. He was obviously _not_ ok and hadn’t been since you’d been a moron and stolen his phone to make updates he hadn’t wanted.

    Loki looked at you, shocked by your outburst. It wasn’t like you. “Sweetheart, I was shocked. That’s all it was. Stop beating yourself up over it,” he pulled you into a hug. “I’m alright, kitten,” he promised you as he held you to him.

    Clint finally peeked his head in to save the dya. “C'mon kids, dinner's ready,” he told you all, but especially you and Loki who should _not_ have gotten lumped in as a kid. And yet he had. And only complained about it most of the time.

    He nudged you and unwrapped his arms from around you. “Come on, darling. Time to eat something,” he urged you gently. You nodded dully and stood to get up to head to dinner.

    Thor clapped Loki on the shoulder before he automatically followed you. “You know she gets emotional when she has not eaten, and it is only worse when she has made you sad,” Thor reminded him Kindly before he got himself too worried over you.

    Loki sighed and sorrow filled his eyes. “I know. I just hate seeing her like this. She’s usually so full of sunshine,”

    Thor gave him a warm smile. “Ask her to do something with you after dinner, play that stupid fighting game with the yellow lightning-mouse with her or something. It will cheer her up and if you ask her, then she will know you are not mad at her,” Thor suggested, sounding actually reasonable and non-oafish for once. Except for the part where he called pikachu a yellow lightning-mouse.

    Loki gave his brother a smile and came into the dining room. He came up behind you to whisper in your ear. “How about you and I go on a little stroll outside after dinner? You can enjoy the remaining sunlight now with the pendant I gave you,” he reminded you warmly. You hadn’t tested it out terribly much.

    You looked up at him and gave him a small smile. “Sure, sounds like fun,” you told him brightly.

    “Great. Now eat,” he told you firmly and handed you a glass of yarbarah. You rolled your eyes, but smiled at how determined he was to take care of you by summoning spiced blood wine for you.


	40. Chapter 40

“Bossy noodle,” you teased as you snuck your phone from your pocket to steal a picture of you kissing Loki’s cheek before you sat down to eat your dinner and drink your wine.  Loki smiled and stole a kiss for you to take a picture of too. He enjoyed you taking pictures of the pair of you.

“Don't post that pic or his army will revolt,” Stark teased.  

You huffed and rolled your eyes. “Stark, I can’t post it, except to tumblr, the rest of social media thinks I'm dead, remember? Especially my family who needs to continue thinking I’m dead,” it was a miracle that they hadn’t believed yet that it was you hanging out with the Avengers.  You figured that it was just that they knew you were dead that they didn’t question your doppelgänger.  Either way, they hadn’t contacted the team asking about you and you tried not to be too much in the press.  “And I'm not dumb enough to post it to tumblr and piss off his army,” you added quickly before anyone questioned you about your family.  They couldn’t know you were alive.  The vampires would kill them. Luckily, they lived outside the city, so you didn’t risk running into them.

“Has Lady Natasha gotten you a new identity yet?” Loki asked.  You’d told him she was going to.

You nodded. “Yes, as Stark’s niece.  It gives me an excuse for living here and working at Stark Industries,” you explained.  Nat had been very thorough with your new identity. “But in all seriousness, if I go playing around too much on social media people might start figuring out who I am.  It's better if I don't make a huge specticle of myself...” Before they could make a big deal about it you added.  “Don't worry about it, I'm perfectly happy keeping adorable pictures of the noodle to myself,”

“I like having you all to myself too, kitten,” Loki told you warmly and kissed your cheek.

You laughed. “You just don't like other men looking at me,” you teased and stuck your tongue out at him while the others groaned at how adorable you were being.  

Once dinner ended you used magic to summon clothes besides pajamas to wear, since pajamas are not outside clothes. “Where would you like to go, darling?” Loki asked you when you were dressed.

You looked over at him surprised.  “Oh! I dont know. I assumed you had a plan. We could go get ice cream? No wait, you cant eat ice cream in public... um...” 

“Are there any movies out that you would like to see?” he asked.

“We always go to the movies. You'll be bored going to the movie theater again,” you reminded him. You checked the time and smirked.  “I have an idea, but we'll have to hurry... or not care if we're there illegally after close...” Loki smirked at that last.  He didn’t care one bit if you stayed wherever this was illegally after the place closed.  

You took his hand and led the way, dragging him to a nearby zoo and grinned at him in delight when you dragged the poor confused god inside.  “Behold, the creatures of Midgard!” you announced and beamed at him.  He lit up in interest and you took his hand to lead him around and show him the animals in the zoo.  He watched them in their enclosures in awe, though you saw him glance at you and seem relieved to see the smile on your face.

You did get concerned that he wasn’t having fun.  These were pretty mundane creatures compared to things like bilgesnipe.  Then you finally had an idea.  “I know what you'll like!” you told him brightly, trying so very hard to make sure he had fun too and dragged him into the snake house.  “Lots of danger noodles!” you informed him brightly gesturing around to all the snakes in the snake house. Loki grinned in delight at all of the snakes and apparently decided to turn into one in solidarity, because the next instant there was a snake where your boyfriend had been. “Silly noodle,” you teased as you knelt to pet the snakes’s head. He slithered up your arm, resting across your shoulders, his tail wrapped around your arm.  You giggled and carried him around the snake house so he could say hi to all of the other snakes.  Some he stuck his tongue out at, some he hissed at, but he greeted every single snake in the snake house and seemed happy at doing in.  

He eventually got bored and slithers back down to the floor to turn back into himself.  At least you thought he was going to turn into himself.  Instead, he was a gorgeous raven-haired lady instead.  You knew Loki was genderfluid, you just hadn’t seen the evidence of it before.  Loki was shy and reserved and Lady Loki was no different.  Worse, she was scared that you would take it poorly.  You could see it in her guarded expression, in her body language that was hunched in on herself nervously.  You had to admit you were surprised since she hadn’t warned you, but you had accepted this part of your Loki without even having seen it.  You gave her a bright smile and hugged her, leaning up to kiss her cheek.  You took her hand. “C’mon, Lokes! I wanna see the big meows!” you told her brightly as if absolutely nothing had changed.  

You saw Loki relax and light up in delight that you had accepted her just like that.  It warmed your heart to see your gorgeous Lady Loki so happy.  You wrapped your arms around one of hers adorably and dragged her over to the cat-house.  You didn’t think about it as you stepped inside the dim building and didn’t even notice that your eyes started glowing when you stepped inside.  You were too busy cooing over the cats.

Loki, however, noticed and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Your eyes are glowing, sweetheart.” She gave you a warm, loving smile, adoration in her eyes.  

“Oh, shit. Sorry!” you told her quickly and waved your hand in front of your eyes to put the illusions back over your eyes to hide them from the mortals.

“No need to apologize, little one,” Lady Loki purred affectionately in your ear.  “Your eyes are quite beautiful when they glow, though they and you always are,”

You blushed at the compliment, but rolled your eyes.  You didn’t quite believe her since she wouldn’t have pointed out that your eyes were glowing if she was speaking the truth.  “You're an incorrigible flatterer even as a woman,” you informed Loki before you slowly, tentatively kissed her. You were unsure if your kisses would be welcome with Loki in this form.  

Loki pulled you into a deep kiss, reassuring you that she wanted to kiss you just as much in this form as her other.  “You are just too beautiful for words, kitten,” she told you warmly when she finally ended the kiss.  

“Hardly in comparison to you, lady love,” you purred in reply and stole another kiss before you returned to cooing over the cats, Loki’s hand in yours.  She seemed more interested in watching your interaction with the cats than with the giant cats themselves.

You pouted when the announcement came throughout the zoo that it was closing.  “They dont stay open much past dark,” you explained to Loki as you wandered with her back to the entrance.  You didn’t feel like staying here illegally tonight.  Maybe another night.  Loki was a bad influence on you on certain things. “So I haven't been to a zoo in years,” you told her as you walked. 

“Then I am glad we could come now,” Loki told you warmly in reply.

“You had fun? I mean, I'm sure the creatures on Asgard are more interesting...” you asked worried that your dully Midgardian creatures would be boring to the god who had studied so much over her long life.

“I did have fun. Midgardian animals are not at all similar to those on Asgard,” Loki reassured you and sounded like she really was telling the truth.  She did tend to avoid lying to you.  

“Good!” you replied brightly and swung your clasped hands as you walked back to the tower. You did pause outside the tower when you made it back. “I don’t mind, and I love and support you no matter what you decide to do, but do you want to face the others in this form?” you asked Loki tentatively.  You weren’t sure the rest of the team would be as accepting of Loki as you were.  “I'll kick their asses if they're mean to you!” you added quickly, though you weren’t exactly in the shape to carry out that promise.

“It’s alright, darling. I don’t care what the rest of the team says or thinks.  The only person whose opinion I care about is you,” she told you and gave you a soft sweet kiss. 

“I'll still kick their assess if they're mean,” you offered after the kiss as you headed inside with your Loki.

“The kitten has claws,” she laughed and you couldn’t help lighting up at the melodic sound. 

“I dont like them making you sad,” you replied firmly, punching the button for the common room floor a little harder than you needed.

“I’ll be alright, kitten,” she told you warmly. The elevator doors opened onto the living room and the rest of the team. They looked over automatically to welcome you home, but their mouths all fell open in surprise when they saw Loki.

Except Thor. Loki’s wonderful oaf of a brother just sauntered right over and kissed each of you on the hand in turn, because that’s just how ladies on Asgard were greeted. You could’ve kissed him for his open acceptance. The others would follow his lead. Loki gave her brother a small smile and spared a glance for the rest of the team, who were still all surprised. “What?” she asked innocently.

Nat grinned as she, and most of the others, jumped from surprise to shrugs of acceptance. Stark looked like he wanted to make a sarcastic comment, but Nat spoke up first before he could get himself defenestrated. “Some of the girls are coming over for ladies’ night tonight.  I didn't invite you two because _sestricka_ is about as ungirly as anyone can get, but its margaritas, stupid girly movies, too much junk food, and nail polish if you want to join us?” Nat offered the pair of you with an accepting smile for Loki. You would have argued, but you were about the ungirliest girl ever. And spent most of your time working as a grease monkey/engineer in Tony’s lab.

Loki considered the invitation and seemed touched that she was even invited. “It sounds like fun,” she turned to you, knowing that it probably wasn’t your idea of a fun time. “How do you feel about it, sweetheart?” she asked you. She’d give up her fun for your comfort and you knew it.

You shrugged. “Could be fun,” you answered. You were willing to give it a shot. You gave Stark a glare, seeing the sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue. You didn’t want him to make your Loki sad.

“Great! We'll be taking over the living room at 7!” Nat told you both kindly.

Stark couldn’t hold it in anymore and opened his mouth to say something stupid. You turned, making a quick movement with your wrist in the same movement and your very unassuming watch turned into a repulsor on her palm, charged with its usual obvious sound and pointed at Stark. “I would _highly_ reconsider whatever you're going to say,” you warned him while everyone just stared that you had a repulser at all, much less some this high tech. Even Stark’s emergency repulsers weren’t this nice.

Loki just laughed and gave you a proud look. “I think he gets the picture, kitten,” she told you kindly, amused at your defense of her.

You looked over at her. “Are you sure?” you asked innocently.

Loki gave Stark a wicked smile, which looked somehow even more wicked on her female face. “If he tries to say anything, you are quite welcome to shoot him, but until then, we’re fine,”

You gave her a bright smile and leaned up to kiss Loki’s cheek. You shook your hand and the repulser turned back into a watch. “When did you make that?” Stark finally asked, shaking himself out of his stupor to come up with the question. He was as surprised as everyone else when you suddenly had tech for yourself. “And why is it nicer than mine?!” he demanded after he rushed over to taken your hand to investigate the tech and its construction.

You shrugged and let Stark look, though you realized quickly that he was touching you longer than your overprotective Loki would be comfortably with. “Made it a couple days ago when I was in the lab,” you replied a bit sheepishly. You weren’t forbidden from making weapons for yourself, but you usually made stuff for the team..

Loki moved to stand closer to you, glaring at Stark to remove his hands from you. Stark completely ignored her, his entire focus on the piece of tech on your wrist and asking questions about it as he manipulated it to transform again. Your wrist and hand remained firmly clasped in Stark’s callused grip. Loki summoned a dagger in one smooth movement. “Stark, I would remove your hands now before I sever them,” she told Stark dryly and too calmly.

Stark just looked at Loki confused. “What are you talking about, reindeer games?” he asked, apparently over Loki being female.

Loki got even more aggravated. “Let my little vampire go, Stark,” she growled, sounding even more menacing.

Stark made a disgusted face but dropped your hand quickly. “Seriously? She’s a kid, like I'd even be interested...” Stark growled. Loki just smirked at Stark and vanished the dagger from her hand. Stark grumbled something unflattering about overprotective aliens who fancied themselves to be gods. You wisely removed the unassuming watch and handed it to Stark so he could examine it without getting his hands sliced off.

You plopped down on the couch with one of the video game controllers. “Anyone fancy a game?” you asked, teasing as Loki sat next to you on the couch. He wanted to enjoy watching whoever challenged you get pummeled. Thor was the first to rise to the challenge as long as he could play as the thunder-mouse. You grinned and set up the fighting game. You let the poor oaf think he stood a chance before completely trouncing him. More people jumped in and out of the game each round, finding fun in the stupid silly fighting game.

Clint stuck his tongue out at you when you continued to win. “How are you so good at this?” he whined.

You laughed “It was the only thing my little sister and I could agree on.  We've been playing this stupid game since the N64...” you explained. Seriously, it was the only thing you and Bree had _ever_ been able to agree on.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, little one?” Loki asked when you’d killed her brother in the game for about the hundredth time. Thor was persistent, even if he did suck at the game.

“I slept all day and I _am_ resting,” you protested with a whine. “Kicking your brother’s ass at video games isn’t strenuous at all!~” you reminded her, still whining while Thor laughed at your ability to defeat him in such a spectacular manner.

Loki giggled “If you say so, darling. Have you had any blood today?” she continued to pester and mother-he.

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I had that mug before I introduced you to your army,” you reminded her. “Overprotective noodle,” you grumbled under your breath.

“Feisty kitten,”

“Can I go back to beating up your brother now?” you teased while Thor protested that he’d win.

“By all means, my love,”

You grinned in reply and proceeded to crush Thor. Multiple times. Until the pizza arrived. Nat was about to automatically tell Loki to go get it. She usually did, since she was amused by watching him deal with the delivery guys. She smirked at Loki though. “You're excused from the manly job of carrying things,” she teased Loki, her tone making it clear that her teasing was friendly and in no way malicious. Loki could accept teasing from the team as long as they weren’t teasing maliciously. “Thor! Go get the pizzas!” Nat ordered instead. Loki giggled in delight at the fact that Thor was forced to go get the pizzas instead.

 Thor grumbled, but goodnaturedly went to collect the pizzas. He returned with not only pizza, but accompanied by ladies with even more snack foods. Pepper has arrived with the margaritas, Jane and Darcy had junk food, Maria Hill brought even more booze. And the boys somehow find themselves kicked out of the living room. Thor kept trying to avoid getting kicked out by making out with Jane.

Unfortunately he did this right in front of Loki, who waved her hand and Thor vanished up to his room, where he was banished for the night. “Now, what shall we start with?” she asked pleasantly while Jane ineffectively spluttered that Loki made her boyfriend vanish.

“Who's the new witch?” Darcy asked a bit densely with an approving smirk at Loki. The pizzas and a selection of DVDs were set out while Loki smirked at how oblivious Darcy was.

“That's Loki, Darce,” Jane told her grumpily. She was still upset that Loki sent Thor away. She got over it quickly, though when she pulled a bottle of alcohol from her bag. “Thor gave me this for our evening,” she told you all, holding up the bottle of Asgardian booze to the cheers from the others as glasses of the stuff are poured and passed around.

Loki grabbed the glass from your reach before Jane handed it to you. “Be careful. This stuff is not meant for mortals,” she warned you firmly. Her tone was worried.

“She’s not mortal, Loki,” Nat reminded her gently. “Stop being so overprotective. We dont even know if she _can_ get drunk. And if she does, she’s safe with us,” Nat reminded Loki reasonably. It wouldn’t do to have Loki make you be a prude. Loki sighed, conceding to Nat’s point and handed you the glass with a reminder to _please_ be careful.

You nodded and took the glass, sipping on it carefully through the evening. They started a movie, and it wasn’t the typical chick flick that you were expecting. Instead, it was a superhero movie with a female lead. The pizza was devoured and the nail polish came out. Somehow Loki ended up on the floor in front of your couch with you brushing out her long hair while Nat painted her nails jet black. You sat around with them gossiping about the boys on the team and other various silly topics. It was nice just to be accepted, and even nicer that they accepted Loki just as easily. Loki admired Nat’s work on her nails and seemed so very happy to be accepted by this odd group of women.

At one point during the evening, Darcy told Loki the story of tasing Thor while you contentedly brushed out Loki’s hair. You knew how much Loki loved having her hair played with usually. You figured that she would like it even better now that it was longer. Loki purred softly at the brush moving through her hair and laughed in absolute delight at the story of her brother getting tased. “And Jane hit him with her car! Twice!” Darcy added at the end of her story. She was having fun getting Loki to laugh.

Loki just started laughing harder. “My brother always gets himself into the worst situations,” she said between spurts of laughter.

“Though I have to admit he’s hot as hell. And his _hammer_ ,” Darch laughed at Jane’s horrified expression.

“HOW?!” Jane demanded angrily, wondering how Darcy had even seen that piece of Thor’s anatomy.

Darcy laughed at Jane’s indignant spluttering. “Your boyfriend has _no_ shame and trapses around _our_ apartment in nothing but his birthday suit. Not my fault!” Darcy protested. “And he’s a _god_ if he’s traipsing around nude it would just be _rude_ not to appreciate the view,” she added conspiratorially.

There may have been quite a bit of booze consumed at that point of the evening.

Loki cringed at where the conversation was going. She didn’t want to hear anything about her brother’s ‘hammer’. Darcy laughed at Loki’s expression and drunkenly decided to make it even worse. “So, vampirina, what about that boyfriend of yours, surely _he’s_ well endowed,” she teased, trying to make you blush, or come to Loki’s defense, or possibly make Loki blush. She was too drunk to tell properly.

You laughed and covered Loki’s ears with your hands. You knew it was completely ineffective and Loki could easily hear through your hands, but it was funny to the others to pretend she couldn’t. “A lady does not kiss and tell,” you told Darcy, while Loki pretended that she couldn’t hear a thing. She was shy, though, and didn’t want your activities aired in front of the others, especially this group that she didn’t know particularly well. Being seen making out around the tower was one thing, airing more private information than that wasn’t something she was comfortable with.

/Don’t worry, I'm not stupid enough to tell them anything/ you reassured your Loki and went back to the pleasant activity of brushing her hair, ignoring the boos from Darcy that you wouldn't tell her anything about Loki.

You leaned down to whisper in Loki’s ear. “Are you going to be upset if I braid your hair? You can tell me not to, I won’t be offended,” you promised quickly. You knew how Loki was with her hair.

Loki smiled warmly up at you. “Do as you please. I don’t mind,” she told you warmly. You smiled in return, kissed Loki’s cheek, and began to carefully braid her hair.

Quite a few hours, multiple movies, too much junk food, and way too much booze passed and you ended up all quite drunk and happily passed out on the couches and cushions around the living room. You were curled on your usual couch with your Loki, protectively held in her arms. You were too giggly and kept stealing kisses from your love. In short, you had come to the conclusion that you could, in fact, become drunk.

Unfortunately, you were extremely drunk by the time you came to this conclusion.

Loki chuckled and gave you a softly, sleepy kiss. “Rest, little one,” she told you warmly, holding you securely in her arms and it wasn’t long before the amount of booze had you happily sleeping in your Loki’s arms.

*

It was much too early when the menfolk came stomping into the room. They could manage to be all quiet and stealthy on missions, but managed to stomp like a herd of elephants when trying to sneak past a room of hungover women.

Loki opened her eyes to glare at the annoying men, curling herself better around you as she closed her eyes again to try to sleep off the hangover. You mewed softly and hid your face against Loki, covering your ears with a whimper. Nat and Maria both drew their guns at the loud men out of reflex. They also appeared to have done this without bothering to open their eyes. Loki tried to soothe you, but the idiot men wouldn’t stop being clumsy and making noise.

Nat actually got off her couch and stormed to the herd of loud men. “Shut. Up.” She snarled firmly, leaving no room for question before she killed them all. “The tiny vampire is hung over for probably the first time ever. If you lot make her cry, there is nothing on god’s green earth to stop Loki from killing you where you stand. And she would take absolute delight in it. So _shut up_ ,” Nat snarled.

Loki gave her a grateful smile. “You should listen to Lady Natasha. If my kitten whines from a headache because of your noise, you will _not_ like what happens,” she threatened while you mewed in her arms.

The menfolk all rushed to promise to be quiet and somehow ended up making even _more_ noise on their way to the kitchen and still more while they attempted to make breakfast. You tried not to whimper or whine in order to save their lives. But you already had enhanced heavily and being hungover just made the situation worse.

Even hungover, Loki managed to summon and aim multiple daggers with magic and they flew toward the rowdy men.

“See if we make you breakfast!” Clint whined as he ducked under a table to avoid getting stabbed.

The only one who wasn’t affected was Bucky who had the art of moving silently down to a T. He came over with as many glasses of water as he could carry and began passing them and the good pain drugs out. “C'mon Striga, this'll help,” he promised you softly and goaded you into sitting up. You whined and mewed and just wanted to close your eyes and sleep forever, but he eventually got you into a sitting position and soon had a glass of water and pain meds in your hands.

Loki gave Bucky a warm smile. “Thank you Sergeant,”

Bucky nodded and handed the bottle of pain meds marked in runes to Loki.  “These ones are for you... your brother said the Midgardian medicine doesn’t work on you. He also said 'Friggadotir' is the correct form of address?” Bucky replied. He was trying to hard to be proper and show his support of Loki’s current gender by asking Thor how to be supportive. Loki gave him a warm smile and a nod, touched that Bucky was trying. Bucky turned back to your pathetic form and placed one of ht many pair of tinted glasses that were scattered around the tower for you on your nose. “I know it's only just past dawn, but your eyes are sensitive enough. Its going to be worse hungover...” he told you softly and gently. “Drink your water. Breakfast will be ready soon and then you can go to bed,”

Bucky left you for a moment and returned with plates of eggs and toast for all of you, though there was also bacon on Loki’s plate since she seemed the least hungover of all of you. Lucky Asgardian and her crazy metabolism. “Thank you, Bucky,” she replied, trying out Bucky’s nickname since she considered the man a friend and was tired of being so formal and using his title all the time. She’d have to give him a nickname of his own at some point, but for now he could keep ‘Bucky’

Bucky nodded. “Don’t worry about it, Doll,” he replied without even thinking or realizing what he said. He turned his attention back to where you were staring absently at your plate of food. “Eat, Striga, you'll feel better. And then you can go to bed with those nice blackout curtains you have,” he told you kindly. You managed to eat the food in front of you without throwing it up. That was a good sing.

Loki moved when you had finished eating and started to pick you up so she could get you to bed. Bucky placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “You're off carrying things duty, remember?” Bucky asked, lightly teasing, his voice kind. “I've got Striga. You need to rest too.” Loki seemed to notice that she was a bit unsteady on her feet and allowed Bucky to pick you up instead. “You alright, doll?” Bucky asked, noting Loki’s unsteadiness.            

“I _might_ have had a little too much mead last night...” Loki replied sheepishly.

“I think it's safe to say you all did ,” Bucky replied dryly and somehow managed to get you both tucked into your bed. He closed the blackout curtains once you were safely settled in bed and didn’t seem inclined to wander off. “Sleep it off, dolls,” Bucky told you warmly.


	41. Chapter 41

You didn’t wake again until late afternoon, nearly twilight. It took you a long time to recover from your state of being so hung over. Loki was somehow still asleep beside you, which was impressive since she had been far less hungover than you were. You smiled warmly and brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her. “Lady-love, it's almost dinner. You should wake up so Thor doesn’t eat it all,” you told her gently and kissed her again.

Loki seemed to be finally willing to wake up when you peppered her with kisses and she giggled in delight. It was a sound you’d treasure forever. “Should I stay like this or go back to normal?” she asked a bit hesitantly, waiting to see what you’d say.

“Up to you,” you replied warmly, pressing another kiss to her lips. “Whichever one is you right now. I don’t mind either way.” She kissed you happily in reply. You grinned into the kiss and enjoyed kissing your Loki, who was an excellent kisser in this form as well. The kiss eventually ended and Loki looked at you with a warm, loving smile. You grinned and kissed Loki’s nose, making her giggle as you bounced out of the bed to open the curtains, letting the evening light into the room before you dug in your dresser for something clean to wear. Loki climbed out of the bed and magicked on an adorable green and black sundress.

“That's cute!” you told her brightly in approval and saw her light up at the praise. Poor thing was so affection starved she was still surprised when you gave her any. You glanced at the jeans and t-shirt in your arms and sighed. “And I'd look like a ragamuffin next to you in this,” you grumbled, self conscious about it when she was in female form. You went to your closet to hunt for something nicer.

“I could always help with that,” Loki offered with a bright smile. She liked you dressed in nice things. You turned to look at her and tilted your head curiously. Her grin brightened and she snapped her fingers. You felt the magic flow over you in a shimmer of green light.

You looked down to see what your Loki had chosen, assuming it would be something either adorable, gorgeous, or magically both. 

It was a red sundress.

A lovely adorable dress. Except that it was scarlet in color.

You nearly immediately started hyperventilating, your brain forgetting in your panic that you didn’t need to breath. “No. No. Nonono,” your words were too fast, your eyes wide in panic as you felt the blood on your skin, smelled it in the hair. You felt it in your hair. You could see the dead bodies around you. You reached around you, trying to find the zipper or the closure, or anything to rip the offending red dress off. “No! Not again!”

Loki was suddenly male again and snapped his fingers, changing the dress’ color to green as he rushed over to you, pulling you into his arms. “I’m so sorry, darling,” he told you as he held you tightly while you fought to breathe. You didn’t even register that the dress’ color had changed. You clutched onto him tightly, trying to calm, trying to think past the memory off all of that blood, of the damn red dress. “I'm sorry,” you murmured when you could breathe again, could think again. Once you could think again you started to get embarrassed now over the ridiculous reaction to a pretty dress.

“It’s alright, darling. Everything’s alright. You’re safe. The dress is not red any longer,” he told you gently as he ran his fingers through your hair to try to soothe your panic. 

You looked down at the dress and nearly sighed in relief. “No. It's not,” you agreed softly, still embarrassed.

“You’re alright, darling. No harm shall come to you here,” 

“I'm sorry...I shouldn't have... not over a silly dress,” you protested as you held onto you Loki tightly. He was safe and steady. He also understood better than almost anyone. Though really, anyone in this tower would know and understand what just happened. Hell, Bucky had PTSD episodes all the time. Tony did too, though he tried to deny and hide it.

“I understand, kitten. It brought back too many memories,” he told you gently. You nodded and finally calmed

“I’m sorry,” you told him softly. 

He kissed the top of your head. “There is nothing to be sorry for, my darling. You have done nothing wrong. I should have known,” he told you gently. “Are you alright enough to head down to dinner?” he asked you just as gently. 

You nodded. “I’m alright now,” you reassured him. He kissed the top of your head and took your hand to walk downstairs with you, not at all surprised when you wrapped your arms around his arm adorably. 

“Brother, we need to review a document for the Captain after dinner,” Thor greeted you when you came down for dinner. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “What document?” he asked as he held your chair out for you and seated you at the table, kissing your cheek as he did. 

“The studio sent over the script for the next movie,” Cap explained as Loki took his own seat. “We need to review and approve it before they can begin filming. I need you to review it too since you’re in it,” he explained. Loki inclined his head in agreement.

“Lokes, don’t forget we’re going to comic con tomorrow,” you told him with a grin as you ate your dinner. You’d gotten VIP tickets thanks to your connections of everyone thinking you were actually Stark’s niece. Plus you worked with the Avengers. The comic con staff was super excited to have you and Loki coming to attend the con.

“And what exactly is this event?” Loki asked. He’d agreed to the outing without really caring what you did; he just wanted to spend time with you. 

“There's a large group of mortals who like superheroes, movies, nerdy things like Star Wars,” you made him watch those movies, so he knew about those things. He nodded along, keeping up so far.  “They have these gatherings and get famous actors, writers, artists, etc all together for a huge weekend of celebrating the things they love.  People dress up as their favorite characters. There’s even people there selling merchandise,” you told him, nearly bouncing in excitement. You’d been a nerd since you were a small child.

He gave you a bright smile, pleased with your enthusiasm and excitement if nothing else. “I look forward to attending the event with you,” he told you warmly.

“In uniform!” you reminded him.

He huffed and rolled his eyes at you. “Yes, darling. In uniform,”

“And the horns!” you insisted.

“Why-?” he stopped at your expectant look. You weren’t going to budge on the question of the horns. “Yes, dear, with the horns,” he relented.

You don’t know who made the whip-cracking noise, but Loki turned tomato red when they did. And growled a threat down the table which was just met with laughter. Poor Loki.


	42. Chapter 42

After dinner, you sat in the living room fiddling with one of Stark’s nanotech reactors to try to get the tech up and running while the boys and Nat read over their copies of the script for the next movie.

Loki growled beside you while he was reading. You looked over at him confused. “What’s wrong, noodle?” you asked him. He glared at the script.

“Surely, it’s just coincidence...” he grumbled and continued to read. You shrugged and ignored it until he flipped the last page and resumed his growling. He turned his attention to Cap. “How is it that the movie creators know so much about recent events?” he demanded with a growl.

“Lokes?” you asked, really concerned now. This wasn’t like Loki. He was so angry over reading the script. He hesitated and you could see his desire to protect you in that hesitation. That was always why he would hesitate over answering questions. “Loki? What is it? What’s wrong?” you asked again. Unless he had a really good reason, he wouldn’t deny answering a direct question and he wouldn’t lie to you.

Instead of answering, he handed over the script to you. You hadn’t been given one since you weren’t in the movie. You didn’t need to approve it since you weren’t supposed to be in the movie. You realized quickly why Loki was so upset.

It started out with Loki’s trial, sentencing to the cells of Asgard, and penance on Earth to help the team. You knew the movies followed real events, but you weren’t expecting the events to include you. Especially when the big climax from the script was when a teammate was taken by Hydra and when the team found her and rescued her, they also found that Bucky was there and saved him as well. There were some differences, no mention that you are a vampire, they had you set as Tony's niece, a genius magician who graduated college at 18 and moved in to help the Avengers with their tech, and who Loki befriended and started teaching magic.

“It gets worse,” Cap told Loki gently while you were reading. “These are old copies of the script. They just sent over a new one today. They're changing the kidnapped team member to be you love interest. And the actress they have chosen is a dead ringer for your girl,” Loki stiffened. No one was supposed to know about your adventures with Hydra. They tried to keep you out of the spotlight except as Loki’s girlfriend. That was a bit inevitable, but you weren’t part of the team and besides hanging out with Loki and working in Stark’s lab, no one was really supposed to know about you. Especially not the movie producers.

“Who thought of this idea for the movie?” Loki demanded of Cap. “How did they get this information? Who is the main writer for that script?”

“Jack Wise,” Cap named the main writer, though sounded reluctant to name the name to Loki, seemed reluctant to possibly doom him for knowing more than he should.

“Why does that name sound familiar...” Loki mused, which the others through it over too, why would Loki know the name of a random movie writer.

“There’s a Jack Wise who’s part of Hydra,” Bucky spoke up. Everyone’s heads turned to him. He shrugged. “I don’t know if it’s the same one or not...”

Loki nodded, mulling over the information, but didn’t say any more right then. Once it got too late and you were yawning, he insisted you should go to bed. By insisted, you meant swept you up in his arms and teleported up to your room with you to tuck you into bed, despite your protests. “Sweetheart, you need to get some sleep if we are going to enjoy the convention tomorrow,” he told you warmly and kissed your forehead.

“You’re not staying?” you asked him, hating that your voice sounded small and scared.

He brushed the hair back from your face. “There is something I wish to discuss with the Captain and Sergeant,” he told you softly. “I will return after,” he promised, but saw the concern in your eyes as you sat up to try to help him with whatever he needed to discuss with those two. “Would you like me to help you sleep?” he asked you gently, brushing his lips against your forehead.

“You’ll come back?” you asked him softly, noting the fear you heard in your voice. You tended to be afraid to sleep alone after the things you’d been through. Loki didn’t blame you in the slightest or fault you for it. Or complain when you spent most of the time you were sleeping curled around him.

“I promise, sweetheart,” Loki told you gently and after you nodded your agreement, placed a green-glowing hand against your forehead, sending you to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

*

As soon as you were asleep, Loki went back downstairs to talk to Bucky and anyone else who might be useful. “We need to find out what else this Jack Wise knows. He already knows too much about recent events that we wanted to remain secret, especially what happened in that village,”

“Agreed,” Cap replied. “Though we will allow the scene to remain in the movie. It would be too problematic if we have it removed now, but we’ll have them edit it to put the situation in the best light,” he reassured Loki that you wouldn’t be in any danger from the movie. Loki nodded, accepting that.

“Still, I believe we should question this writer and find out how he knows so much,” Loki told them. “Do you think he would be at the convention tomorrow? Y/N mentioned that there were writers at the event as well...”

Stark opened one of the Jarvis screens to look up something. “Yes, he should be there. He’s scheduled to be at the new Thor movie’s panel. Tinkerbell should be able to make sure you’re there,” they all seemed to realize that Loki was trying to protect you from this by having this conversation while you were asleep.

Loki nodded and looked to Bucky. “Care to join me, Cyborg?” he asked with a smirk, apparently having settled on a nickname for the metal armed soldier. They were officially friends and nicknames were an indication of friendship and a rarity coming from Loki.

Bucky rolled his eyes at the new nickname, but was pleased with the development and nodded. “Sure do, ved’ma,” he replied with a smirk, using the Russian word for ‘witch’ to refer to the god. “I have quite a lot to say to this man if he really is a Hydra agent,”

“You do not wish for my help with your interrogation?” Thor asked, surprised. He was used to fighting side by side with Loki. He wasn’t used to being excluded from his brother’s plans.

Loki smirked. Of course he had plans for Thor. He had just assumed his brother would be in on them without having to be asked. “Brother, if anything happens in the convention hall, it will be your responsibility to take care of it. Bucky and I will take care of the agent,” Loki assumed the writer really was a Hydra agent. He walked over to Thor and place his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I am tasking you with the most important part of my plan. I would not trust my love’s safety with anyone more than you,”

Thor nodded with a smile. “Very well.  Your lady is safe in my care.  You know that,” he agreed. He wouldn’t let anything happen to you. He pondered for a moment. “You are not informing her of this plan, correct?”

“No. I do not wish to worry her with this,”

Pretty much the entire rest of the team nodded their approval. “Good, she does not need to know about this. It would just upset her if she were to know,” Thor replied.

Loki nodded and looked over at Bucky. “I will need to work on your trigger words to insure you will can not be turned against us at any point tomorrow. Are you prepared?” Bucky gulped at the unpleasant activity, but nodded. Loki went to him and sat next to him on his couch, placing his glowing fingertips against Bucky’s temples, and got to work erasing what Hydra had done to Bucky’s mind.

 


	43. Chapter 43

You woke early enough the next morning that you had plenty of time to eat breakfast before you and Loki left for the convention.You wanted to get there early so you had plenty of time to shop before the panel for the new Thor movie that you were dragging Loki to see.So you arrived arrived at breakfast the next morning in the Asgardian dress Loki had given you.Loki arrived right after you, already wearing his armor from the battle of New York, minus his helmet for the moment. You were nearly bouncing in your chair as you ate your breakfast, excited to go to the con, especially with the VIP passes from Tony.

You gave Loki a look while you were eating.“Everyone will be in costumes. You're not allowed to stab the mortals for dressing like you. Or having inferior costumes. Most of them are handmade and they try their best. You also can't stab them for asking to take your picture,” you rattled off the list of offenses he wasn’t allowed to stab the mortals for.Loki groaned in exasperation and rolled his eyes, but agreed to your terms.After breakfast you summoned your car keys.“Ready?” You asked him, excitedly.

He gave you a warm smile, amused at how excited you were. “Whenever you are, darling,” he agreed.

You grinned and took his hand to lead him down to your car.You hesitated a little when leaving the garage, nervous at driving during the day, but you trusted Loki’s charm to keep you safe. You drove to the convention center, which was already packed, though you were here plenty early.You placed the VIP passes around both of your necks and kissed Loki before you got out of the car. You took Loki’s hand to start walking with him into the building.“Helmet, love,” you reminded him as you walked.“We don't want the witless mortals to claim confusion over who you are,” you reminded him with a smirk.He chuckled and the helmet shimmered into place on his head. 

You kept his hand firmly in yours as you went inside.You were worried about him around all of these people.The convention was _huge_ and there were _tons_ of people in comic, movie, and anime costumes.There was already a line for the Thor movie panel and you were grateful for Tony’s VIP passes.You didn’t have to wait in the line.

You led Loki into the merchandise room and wandered around looking at all the art, collectibles and memorabilia. Loki kept your hand firmly in his so as to not lose you in the crowd.He was intrigued by everything going on and followed where you led, just taking everything in. 

You were worried when an overly brave tween girl with a camera approached in an obviously handmade Loki costume and complimented your real Loki on his costume.She asked him ever so politely and shyly if she could take his picture.You hoped he wouldn’t be mean to her, since her costume wasn’t very good, but he was polite and kind to her and agreed to the picture.“Thank you!!” Beamed the tween excitedly as she left the pair of you.You breathed a sigh of relief that she survived the encounter.

You found a little stall selling stuffed bears of the entire team, plus other superheroes you didn’t care about.You bought the whole set including Lokibear.“The team is going to love these as souvenirs,” you explained to Loki as you glanced around to make sure no one was watching you too closely.You used magic to vanish the bears so you didn’t have to carry them around with you.You didn’t usually _hide_ your use of magic around the mortals, but you didn’t want to draw _too_ much attention in this crowd either. They’d swarm you if they realized who Loki really was. “Though Lokibear is mine,” you added with a smirk.

“Of course he is,” Loki chuckled at how adorable you were.You knew that’s why he was chuckling at you. 

The next time you were interrupted was by two little toddler girls running up and hugging Loki’s legs. One in the most adorable Loki costume and the other in an adorable little Thor costume. “Loki!” Little Loki exclaimed

Little Thor exclaimed “Brother!” at the same time. 

You stiffened, scared for the little toddlers hugging your shy Loki with no guardians in sight.Loki didn’t like being touched.Loki looked over at you with a pleading look in his eyes.Poor thing didn’t know how to deal and wasn’t willing to risk harming the younglings. You nodded and kneeled down to their level and smiled brightly at the two toddlers.“Hello Little Loki, Little Thor,” you greeted them brightly.“Big Loki thinks your costumes are really awesome, but he's a little shy and isn’t the biggest fan of hugs,” you told them gently. They immediately let go of your Loki and he looked relieved.

“Sorry Mister Loki,” they told him shyly.

You grinned at them.“Now where'd you leave your mama, silly little tricksters?” You asked them and took their hands to walk them back to the panicked looking woman they indicated.She thanked you profusely and apologized for the little girls who kept hugging all the Loki cosplayers to make them smile.She scolded the girls again for continuing to do that.You waved to them and dragged Loki away before he could get homicidal and stabby.

You turned away from the rest of the merchants and presentations, thinking it safer for everyone to get to the panel before Loki’s patience was shot.Unfortunately, some jerk stopped you while you were leading Loki through the crowd.“Who are you supposed to be?” He sneered, glancing over your dress.

“An Asgardian,” you replied pleasantly, being your usual ball of sunshine.

He degraded your costume and how you’re too short to be a convincing Asgardian and how you obviously didn't know anything and were just a fake geek girl. You’d dealt with that crap your entire life and knew it was better not to answer his rudeness.Except the dumbass jerk turned to Loki and started criticizing his costume, trying to point out inaccuracies, obviously not realizing who he was talking to.

Loki smirked maliciously and spelled the jerk’s mouth shut.“You would do well to back off now before I decide to resort to more drastic measures,” Loki sneered at the man and you could see the glint in his eyes that he was ready to summon his daggers and actually stabbed the mortal.

The jerk looked shocked and confused.You placed a hand on Loki’s arm.“He’s just a jerk, Lokes.There’s some at every convention. None of whom think women can like the same nerdy things they do,” you explained in Asgardian.You glared at the even more confused jerk. “What? You don't speak asgardian?You're supposed to be the expert,” you teased him maliciously.“I mean, II wouldn't know anything about it, since I'm just a girl, but I _have_ at least _been_ to Asgard,”

Loki continued to stare the jerk down.“It does not make it right for him to treat you as he did,” Loki growled.He waved his hand and gave the man his voice back. “Apologize to the lady before I decide you’ve become mute permanently,” he threatened.The jerk stuttered an apology and fled before Loki made good on that threat. 

You took Loki’s hand more firmly and led him straight toward the panel hall.You sighed when you got stopped by the staff outside the hall.“Ms. Stark, Mr. Loki, we’ve been expecting you,” the event guy told you.“You two are invited backstage to see the whole panel up close,” they told you. 

You lit up in excitement.That was awesome!You might even get to meet the actors! “Really?” You asked them, unable to hide your excitement. 

They smiled brightly at you and nodded.“This way, Miss Stark,” one of them told you and led you to the backstage of the hall.You saw some of the writers, the director, and for some reason Thor and Bucky backstage as well. 

And then you saw the man dressed identically as Loki, minus the helmet.

You did a double-take at the actor, who was clearly in character.

You saw him and Loki both do double-takes as well.The actor dropped out of character and lit up in absolute delight after he established that Loki really was the real Loki.He came over to Loki and offered his hand to shake.“It’s an honor to meet you.I’m Tom, Tom Hiddleston.I play you in the Thor and Avengers movies,”

Loki looked at you after he shook Tom’s hand.“He looks nothing like me,” he informed you dryly. 

You just laughed.“He looks nearly identical, love, now play nice with the mortal actor,” you told him.Somehow, though no one quite knew how, Tom got on a ten minute tangent about Loki’s character, motivations, and amazing qualities, which quickly won the god over.

“Maybe this mortal is not so bad after all,” Loki told you with a smirk when someone finally got Tom to stop talking.You laughed at your silly love.

You turned to Thor and Bucky. “What are you two doing here?” You asked them.

Bucky shrugged. “We were invited backstage for the event too, once they realized we’re the real things and not actors or people in costume,” he told you with a smile.You nodded, accepting his reasoning. It’s why you were back here.Though it didn’t explain why they were at the convention.

Loki went to Bucky and pulled him aside, out of your hearing range, but you were a bit busy bothering Tom for his autograph.You couldn’t help it.You didn’t meet many actors and he was so nice and polite.“Has our special guest arrived yet?” Loki asked Bucky.

Bucky nodded.“He’s at the table on the stage, directly in the middle,”

Loki gave him a wicked smile. “Excellent,”

The hall was filling with fans and Tom excused himself from you as he was needed for the event.The panel minus Tom sat at the table on stage and started discussing the next Thor movie.Thor stood offstage with you and Loki, his arm around your shoulders.You looked up at him confused. “You appeared cold,” he told you warmly.You shrugged, it was chilly in here.It couldn’t have anything to do with the murderous look in Loki’s eyes. 

The lights went out and Tom stepped out onto the stage, back in character.“Humanity! Look how far you have fallen!” He announced in his best Loki voice.Even Loki looked impressed at his performance.The people at the panel fled off the stage and the one Loki was watching ran right into Bucky.Soon Tom had the entire convention hall shouting Loki’s name.

Loki couldn’t help himself.

You saw him try.

But he just… couldn’t.

“Say my name!” Tom demanded of the crowd, his arms outstretched.

“LOKI!” The crowd roared.

Loki couldn’t help it any longer.The mischief level was just too great. 

He teleported on stage.“It appears I have an army,” he announced to the crowd.

Tom smirked and stepped forward, putting his finger to his lips to shush them.They silenced in an instant.“Kneel before your king,” he gestured to the real Loki.Whoever chose Tom to play Loki did an excellent job in the casting.“I said KNEEL!!”

The entire hall of thousands fell to their knees while Loki tried not to show his surprise as he smirked at the thousands kneeling before him.You tried not to laugh at your silly love, but you were glad he was having fun.

“You may rise, my army,” Loki announced regally and the crowd gets back to their feet. 

Tom turned back to the crowd.“The mortals have prepared a trailer for you to watch for the next movie featuring your king. Which you will all go see,” he told the crowd firmly.

Loki was nothing if not a showman and gestured to the screen. “Feast your eyes!” He announced and teleported back off the stage.There were more applause and cheers from the crowd as he did. Tom strode off the stage after him.

“Did you have fun?” You asked Loki warmly after he reappeared next to you.He had seemed to have such fun while he was out there.And no one seemed to mind, including Tom who had had to improvise around Loki interrupting his performance.

“I did,” Loki agreed. He grinned over at Tom.“Thank you for allowing me my bit of fun,”

Tom smirked.“The crowd loved it. It was a great addition to the skit,”

Someone pulled Tom aside to discuss the success of the skit with him.You looked across the stage and realized that Bucky wasn’t there anymore.You looked over at Loki. “Do you know where Bucky went?” You asked him.

He shook his head. “Stay with Thor. I’ll go find him,” he told you reassuringly.You nodded and he kissed you lightly before he wandered off to go find the assassin.They probably both needed time away from the crowd of people for a minute.

“Come, Lady, my brother and the Sergeant probably just needed some time away from the crowd.They will catch up with us, and I wish to see more of the… convention…” Thor bid you with his wide puppy-like grin. 

You smiled at his enthusiasm. Loki could find you when he was ready.“Alright, Thor,” you agreed and took his arm to head back into the convention with him. 

*

Loki found Bucky in one of the conference rooms in the backstage area.He was currently scaring the living daylights out of the Hydra agent.Loki smirked and was relieved he had removed the trigger words from the soldier’s mind before this excursion. 

The agent has no color left in his face at facing down the winter soldier.He’s currently sitting in one of the chairs in the conference room with Bucky keeping him from escaping and just looking terrifying.

Loki entered the room and pure terror registered on the agent’s face.He tried for bravery, though.“How may I help you, Mr. Odinson?”

Loki bound the agent to the chair he was sitting in with magic.“The soldier and I would like a word with you,” his words were pleasant, though his tone was malicious.The agent started panicking again when he couldn’t move.Bucky stepped back to stand intimidatingly as backup.He didn’t usually talk much, and was letting Loki lead.

“A word about what?” The agent asks as beads of nervous sweat appeared on his brow.

Loki gave him a malevolent grin. “Your little agency took something from me I care deeply about. Now it is your turn to feel the pain she went through,”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.What agency?” The agent demanded stupidly, as if playing dumb would actually help him.It wouldn’t.It would just piss Loki off.

Loki laughed.“Don’t act stupid with me, you mewling quim. Hydra,”

“I'd recommend not lying to him,” Bucky added dryly from where he was standing menacingly.“He can smell a lie before you say it, bit annoying really. He’s the god of them after all and he doesn’t care much for liars…” the agent gulps as Loki summoned a dagger and started flipping it intimidatingly in front of the agent who couldn’t even move since he was bound so tightly to the chair.

“I have no control over what those idiots did!” The agent blurted out.“And you already killed all the ones who so much as touched her. Except him!” He nodded at Bucky, trying to get Loki to turn on his ally.

Loki snarled. “He had no choice in the matter and is the reason she is still alive, no thanks to you, imbecile,”

“ _He_ shocked her just as often as any one of the people you killed. I wasn't there and had nothing to do with it. Seems to me his story isn't what he told you…” He was trying desperately to keep Loki’s attention off of him and give Loki a different target instead.

Loki completely ignored the agent’s attempts.He liked Bucky and considered him a friend.Besides, Bucky had kept you alive and helped you escape.He was in Bucky’s debt for that service alone. “Your precious hydra tortured and brainwashed the soldier and my love to kill without permission. Nothing you say means anything to me,”

“Then why are we here?” The agent demanded. “Those responsible have paid with their lives already,”

Loki glanced at Bucky “Do you remember this unlucky individual being at the base where you and my lady were held?” He asked Bucky too pleasantly. 

“He floated in and out. He wasn't stationed there, but,” Bucky shrugged. “That doesn't mean his hands were clean,”

He nodded at Bucky and returned his attention to the agent with an evil smile. "That’s all I needed to know.” He raised a dagger to the man’s throat.“Any other lies you’d like to try and use to keep your life or should I just kill you now?”

The agent panics and spouts off in Russian: “Desire, rusted, seventeen, dawn, stove, nine, kind-hearted, homecoming, alone, freight car”

Bucky rolled his eyes.“Yeah, those don't work anymore,” he told the agent with as much malice and sarcasm as he could put into his tone.

Loki nodded with a smirk, even more grateful he’d fixed the trigger words. “As a thank you for keeping my love alive, I wiped those words from the soldier’s memory. He does not work for you any longer,” he pressed the dagger harder into the agent’s neck, drawing blood.“Any last words?”

“Don't kill me! I didn't hurt her! I tried to get her out!” He lied frantically.

Loki gritted his teeth as his nose wrinkled at the lie. “You cannot deceive the god of lies,” he snarled.Instead of cutting the man’s throat, he took the dagger and stabbed it viciously into the agent’s leg.“I’m not ready to kill you yet. There is still something I need from you,”

The man cried out in pain.“What do you want?” He demanded in pained pants.

“That video that hydra leaked, who saw it? I know there were bidders ready to buy my lady to use as a tool. Tell me who they are,” Loki snarled, twisting the dagger in the man’s leg to make him cry out.

“It was only sent to the tower!” The agent replied, yelling through the pain. “Hydra is holding onto it to use against you if she gets too far into the spotlight. There are bidders all over the world for her. Hydra has convinced them we still have her so the bids are coming in while they work to reacquire her,” he babbled to keep Loki from hurting him more.

Loki glared as panic and terror filled him, but he didn’t let the agent see that. “Who is in charge of trying to recapture her and where are they?!?” He demanded in a roar. 

“The main branch out of DC.Man in charge of the project is Schmidt.I don't know what the plan is. It's not my department!”

Loki looked over at Bucky. “Do you know this Schmidt?”

Bucky nodded.“Big shot in the organization. He’s the one who ordered and setup her capture in the first place,”

Loki nodded curtly and glanced back at the agent “Where can I find him?An exact location if you please,”

“He's stationed at the main Hydra office in DC!” The agent rattled off an address “That's the closest I can get you!”

Loki smirked dangerously.“Thank you for your cooperation,” he said, mimicking Nat.He looked to Bucky again.“Is there anything you’d like to know before I kill him?”

“One thing first,” Bucky said pleasantly and stepped up to the agent.He smiled at the man before viciously tasing him in the neck. “That is what you assholes did to that innocent little girl for _weeks_ ,” he nodded to Loki to carry on once he felt the man was sufficiently tased.

Loki nodded in appreciation and began to reconsider killing him. “What would be worse than killing him? Do you have any ideas, Sergeant?”

“Not unless you have any ways to make him live through that hell he put your girl through, Odinson,” Bucky replied.He didn’t understand the exact extent of Loki’s magical abilities, but threw the suggestion out anyway.Just in case.

“Hm. I might have something up my sleeve…” he pretended to ponder for a moment, savoring the man’s terror.He waved his hand and the agent writhed and cried in agony as he felt the shock as if from an obedience disk repeat without end.

The man screamed in main, yet someone managed to laugh evilly.“Schmidt is here today and saw your girl. Do you _really_ think that oaf you call a brother can protect her?”


	44. Chapter 44

 

Loki looked over to Bucky with terror in his eyes.“We must go. _Now,_ ” he growled in his terror to make sure you were safe.The people who were after you were here.You weren’t safe.He had to go get you to safety.Now now now.He glared at the agent.“Those shocks will continue until you inevitably die from the pain,” he snarled and rushed toward the door, expecting Bucky to come with him.

Bucky grabbed his arm to stop him. “Wait,” he ordered the angry god, glad they were friends and Loki wouldn’t smite him without good reason. “Teleport him to the detainment cell of the tower in case we need more information from him later. We don't want anyone to find him,” he told Loki, praying he wouldn’t get smited for angering the god.Loki at least seem to realize that Bucky was being the voice of reason here.Loki nodded brusquely and waved a hand so the screaming man was teleported away.Bucky raised his hand to his ear to touch the comm device there. “ Thor, do you have eyes on Striga?” He asked.Loki paused his headlong rush to get to you, realizing that Bucky could communicate faster with Thor than he could reach Thor easily.

It lasted a whole ten seconds of pausing before he started rushing off again.Bucky cursed Loki’s rashness and followed him.

“Yes.Why?” Thor’s voice came over Bucky’s comm. 

“Hydra is here and they’re trying to get her back.We’re coming to you.Keep an eye on her,” Bucky said as Loki came to a complete stop.He must’ve somehow overheard that Thor had eyes on you and his brain kicked back in.He could feel Thor wherever he was, could track him with magic.They were brothers after all.He grabbed Bucky’s arm and teleported straight to Thor’s side, where you were happily looking over merchandize at one of the stalls.

You looked up at the sudden appearance of your Loki and gave him a bright warm smile.“Feeling better?” You asked, thinking he’d gone off with Bucky for some time away from all the mortals before he got stabby. Bucky was looking a bit green from teleporting, though, and cursing Loki’s use of magic. 

Loki tried to smile for you.He really did, but it came out as more of a grimace. You looked concerned at that.Loki may be the god of lies, but he tended to have a hard time lying to you, because he didn’t want to. He didn’t answer you and turned to Thor instead.“Brother, we must get out of here. Now,” he told Thor firmly.

You knew you looked worried.“What's wrong, Lokes? Did something happen?”

Loki’s eyes looked haunted when nodded.You could tell that he didn’t want to worry you, though.Whatever was going on had to be bad. “It’s a long story, dearheart. Just know that right now the convention center is unsafe.”You nodded worriedly and took Loki’s arm, scanning the area around you, trying to figure out what the danger was and wishing Loki would just tell you, but he was too panicked.Loki glanced at Thor and Bucky while you took his arm.“We need to go. I refuse to lose her to these imbeciles again,”

The pair nod and you all started for the exit.Bucky was scanning the room for threats, leading the way and Thor followed behind you, guarding your backs. You wished one of them would tell you what was going on, but they all insisted that you needed to get out now.Bucky cursed as you were walking. “Loki, take her. They're disguised as the event security and heading this way to arrest us. Take her home and tell Stark and Cap they may need to bail us out,” Bucky told Loki, changing your worry to actual fear.

Loki nodded and teleported the pair of you straight back to the tower where you arrived in the common room standing in front of Cap. “Where is Stark?” Loki demanded when you arrived and while Cap was jumping to his feet at Loki’s sudden appearance.

“In the lab. What's going on?” Cap demanded in reply, recognizing there was trouble when Loki teleported back with a frightened vampire in tow.Especially when you were only supposed to be going to a comic convention.

“You, Stark, and I must return to the convention center to help Bucky and my brother. Hydra is after my little vampire and they are holding them off so we could make our escape. Where are Lady Natasha and Barton?” Loki asked, sounding desperate to fix this. Hydra was after you again.No wonder Loki was so terrified. 

“They're out on a mission for Fury,” Cap replied as he grabbed his shield.It seemed to always be nearby wherever Cap was.“Bruce is at Stark Industries,” he added before Loki could ask.

Loki growled softly.“I will not leave my lady here alone.She needs someone to keep her safe while we go back to help my brother and Bucky,” he growled at Cap, upset that there was no one here for once. 

Cap pondered that for a moment.“Send her to the office. Bruce can lock her in the lab with him and the security there will look after her,” he suggested, but Loki looked wary at that suggestion.He was clearly remembering that you’d been taken from the office last time Hydra was after you. Cap gave him a look. “Unless you can teleport her to the helicarrier where Nat and Clint are with Fury, she either stays here locked in our lab, comes with us, or goes to work. There's no one else to keep her safe,” Cap insisted, spelling out Loki’s three options.You noted that you got no options in the matter.You knew that you weren’t a fighter, no matter what Hydra had done to you.You were also still weakened from your last trip to Asgard.You would be useless if this came to a fight.

Loki nodded. “I will teleport her to the helicarrier,” he turned to you and finally remembered to consider your feelings on the subject.“Are you alright with that, darling?” He asked gently, softening his tone as he realized that he hadn’t been considering you besides his desire to keep you safe.You nodded, but still felt helpless in your fear.Stark had come running in at some point while you were talking, having been told by Jarvis that there was trouble.Loki pulled you into a kiss, hugging you tightly to reassure you.“It’ll be alright, darling. I’ll come get you when it’s safe,”

You kissed him lightly. “I should be _helping_ you,” you protested softly, worried for him.You couldn’t help when you were being shipped off to shield for safety.

“Not when it means putting you in danger, sweetheart. They are after you. I will not let them take you again,” Loki told you gently, but his tone was firm.He would not be reasoned with on this one.

“So you're going to rush into danger instead?” You asked him softly.

“To protect you, yes.But I will not be alone,” Loki reassured you.

“I’m not helpless!” You protested.You were taught how to fight by Hydra. You knew how.You just weren’t a fighter by nature.“I can help you…” you tried again, but you saw in his eyes that he was implacable on this one.He would be sending you to safety whether you agreed with him or not.

“Please, darling. Just allow me to protect you, this time.They are after you in particular. I have lost you to them once, and only gotten you back a second time so recently.I cannot lose you again,” he begged you.

“Tinkerbell, listen to boyfriend. It would be different if they weren't specifically after you. None of us are willing to lose you out of being careless,” Stark told you kindly.You knew he was being extra nice to not call Loki ‘reindeer games’ or one of his other stupid nicknames. ‘Boyfriend’ was actually a huge step up on the nickname front from Stark.Cap wouldn’t fight you if your really wanted to fight Hydra.He was the last one to discourage someone from fighting bullies, but Stark would keep you safe too. He sometimes acted like you really were his niece, or more. You finally nodded, giving up on fighting them, though you felt terrible for it. 

“Be careful, all of you,” you told them before you’d consent. 

“We will, darling,” Loki promised and kissed your forehead before he teleported you to the helicarrier with a wave of his hand.He turned quickly to the others, more relaxed when you were safely away from Hydra.“We need to get back, now. We have already delayed enough. I will going to have to teleport us so that we get there faster. Are you ready?” He asked them.They both nodded, though Stark growled that Loki was going to have to touch him to teleport them. 

Loki grabbed both of their arms and they reappeared a moment later back at the convention center, right next to Thor and Bucky.Loki could find Thor anywhere and teleport directly to him.A scene was forming around the pair as security people were trying to arrest Thor and Bucky on bogus charges and both were at a loss about what to do about it in front of all of the mortals.

Loki created multiple illusions of himself to usher all of the mortals out of the room where they’d be safe and not witnesses to whatever happened.A small German man stepped foward.“Schmidt,” Bucky whispered, identifying the man.

"So, you've hidden the girl away somewhere, pity,” Schmidt said, smirking at Loki in particular. Loki growled and moved to rush forward to kill him.Schmidt shook a finger before Loki could get more than a step.“Uh-uh I wouldn't do that unless you _want_ the footage of the avengers pet monster going viral…” he threatened.

Loki growled, a deep menacing sound, but he paused in his attack. “You will pay for what you did. I am not known for being merciful,” he threatened right back.

“Nor are you known for being stupid. So you will do nothing to me,” Schmidt replied confidently.He knew he had Loki strung up to keep you safe.Loki wouldn’t risk your life and freedom.

“We will see about that,” Loki snarled.

“We will get the asset back, and our soldier,” Schmidt shrugged.“It may not be this day, but even you can't keep her locked away forever,”

“You will not touch her. You will have to get through me first,”

Schmidt laughed openly at that. “Your guard will drop. It has before. It nearly did today had that moron not spilled everything... and even you cannot guard her every moment,” he taunted, trusting that his threat would keep him from being killed today.His threat was valid, he would ruin your life with one click of a button.Which would also get the vampires on your tail if that video got out.He watched Loki and laughed again “My how it's fun watching you squirm, _Odinson_ you wish to harm me so badly and yet you stop because of _sentiment_.” Loki continued to glare, wishing he could just stab the bastard who was threatening you. Schmidt read his expression "Go right ahead,” he taunted, spreading his arms wide.“I'm sure the public would _love_ to see the monster the Avengers are harboring and letting free upon the world. And I'm _sure_ the vampires will be pleased with her when their secrets are revealed to the world,”

Loki tensed, his hands tightening around the daggers held in his grip.His magic was beginning to spark around him.“Loki, don’t,” Thor warned softly while Schmidt continued to laugh. 

Loki tried to calm himself, but his anger and fear continued to rise.“I can barely keep control, Brother,” he admitted just as softly, so Schmidt couldn’t hear his admission to weakness.“I do not know what to do,”

“We are at an impasse and he knows it. He has us strung up by the balls to protect your lady. We have to let him go for today,” Thor told him softly.“Your lady is safe and we will make sure she stays that way,”

“I cannot just let him walk away for what he did,” Loki growled

“Do you wish to ruin her life or worse?” Thor growled in reply, hating having to be the voice or reason for once, but Loki needed him to be, you needed him to be.“If that footage gets out before Mother finds the cure, the vampires will tear your lady apart. Or she will be sent to that special prison in the middle of the ocean where you will never see her again,”

Loki growled and vanished his daggers. He glared at Schmidt.“You’re free to go for now. But know this, I will come for you when you never expect it,”

“That is what I thought,” Schmidt taunted.“You have won the battle, but we will win the war and reacquire the asset. And if anything happens to me, that footage will go viral, so I highly suggest you bring wine when you come calling,” he continued taunting.

Loki teleported to the helicarrier to prevent himself from doing something stupid out of anger.


	45. Chapter 45

When Loki arrived on the bridge of the helicarrier at least ten different types of gun were drawn to point directly at him. Fury and his people didn’t care for suddenly teleported people on his boat.Fury was also yelling at you to “Get you grubby Stark-infected mitts off of my tech!Go sit somewhere quietly while you’re being babysat and stop breaking my stuff!” Your hands were on your hips at you glared up at him.

Loki raised an eyebrow at all of the guns pointed in his direction.“You may wish to lower those before things turn out poorly for all of you. I’m really not in the mood to have guns pointed at my face…” he told the agents dryly.They lowered their guns when they realized that the suddenly appearing man wasn’t inherently a threat.Especially when he likely came to collect the tiny terrifying vampire who was pissing off Fury. 

You turned your attention from the angry yelling pirate to Loki’s voice and ran over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck as you hugged him tightly.“You’re ok!” You told him, your concern evident in your voice.His arms tightened around you and he breathed in your scent to reassure himself that you were alright as well.

“Hey! I'm not done yelling at you yet!” Fury growled at you.You flinched at his tone and held Loki tighter. You’d let Loki stand up to Fury.It was more his area of expertise anyway.

“Is everyone else ok too?” You asked Loki instead, concerned about your friends and family. Also you had little to no idea what was going on since people kept trying to protect you instead of letting you help.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Loki told you without giving you any useful information.You were going to have to yell at him for that habit later.Loki glanced over at Fury. “We need to talk,” he told the angry pirate man.

Fury glares at Loki too, since Loki was the one who dumped you, the troublesome vampire, on him with no warning.“That we do. Romanoff is cleaning up _her_ mess with Barton,” he glared at you again and you shrugged.I really was his fault after all that you’d annoyed him.

“This was the safest place I could send her. I trust her with Lady Natasha,” Loki told Fury.It was logical to send you here for your safety, even if no one had asked if it was alright if you came here. 

Fury growled and glared at Loki. “If she can’t behave, next time she goes straight to the containment cells,” he turned his glare back to you. 

Loki glared right back.“You even think about trying that, you will have me to deal with,” Loki told him firmly.

“She pulls any more stunts like this…” Fury protested.

Loki sighed.He wasn’t getting anywhere with Fury and needed to get back on track with the information he actually needed.“Where are Lady Natasha and Barton?” Loki asked Fury instead. 

He was saved by Clint coming back onto the bridge and grinning at you.“Kid, Tasha can’t undo what you did. Can you just come fix it?” He asked you with a wide grin at Nat’s failure to fix what you’d done to piss Fury off so much.Clint finally noticed Loki, which was impressive since your arms were still around Loki.“Is everything ok?” He asked Loki.

“I’d rather tell you and Lady Natasha together,” Loki replied. 

Clint nodded.“This way, don't leave the kid with Fury. He’s kinda pissed at her…” Clint smirked at you and you shrugged.It was Fury’s own fault he was pissed at you. Loki grabbed onto your hand to make sure you stayed with him as you as you followed Clint to a little room with a computer at which Nat was growling and cursing.

“Sestrichka, what the fuck did you do to this thing?” She growled without look up until she noticed too many footfalls and looked to see who was with you and Clint.She nodded at Loki.“Everything ok, boyfriend? Sestrichka couldn't give us many details as to what was going on,” she said accusingly.She knew it was Loki’s fault that you were kept in the dark. She approved about as much as you did on that one.Loki meant well trying to protect you, but it was still annoying. 

“Hydra is back and they wish to recapture Kitten,” Loki explained bluntly.He didn’t want there to be any confusion. 

“What?!?” Nat and Clint both demanded.They didn’t want to believe that Hydra was back and trying things any more than any of the rest of you did. 

“Please tell me you killed them all,” Nat added the second she got over her shock.Loki was good at taking care of problems and kill everyone who threatened to harm you.

Loki growled in frustration.“We could not.They still have the footage from when she was still under their control.From the attack on that village and they threatened to ruin her life with it if we made so much as a move against them,” he growled.“I want to, though. Believe me,” you could see his anger as magic sparked at his fingertips.He was usually in much better control.Nat growled at that too.She liked you and didn’t want you in danger.You didn’t want you in danger, or the team hamstrung into not being able to help you.

Clint shoved you in front of the computer, moving Nat out of the way.You weren’t going to fix the problems with Hydra until you dealt with the situation here.“Fix it,” Clint told you firmly while you blushed sheepishly at the angry computer. You _had_ caused the poor thing to become upset.

Loki sat down heavily in one of the other chairs in the conference room and put his head in his hands.You could feel the frustration and helplessness radiating off of him.You ignored Clint and what he wanted you to do and went to Loki, wrapping your arms around him.“Shhh, love it's ok. I'm safe,” you reassured him as you stroked his hair. 

“For now,” he growled.“I have no idea what to do to keep you safe. They are coming for you and I don’t know what to do!If I kill Schmidt, the footage will be released. If I don’t, they’ll continue to keep coming and coming until they defeat us and get you back,” he practically wailed.You could tell how much self control it was taking to keep him from changing frustratedly growling about the situation to actually wailing.

“Then kill him. Let the footage out,” you finally said softly, while your brain whirled.There had to be a plan.There had to be, though your tone indicated you knew that you’d have to give up most of the life you’d built for yourself if that footage got out.

If the footage got out.

Only if…

“No.We cannot risk it. The other vampires will come after you or I will never be able to see you again because shield will seal you away in the raft,” he reminded you.

“Neither of those things would happen,” you told him. The team would lock you in the tower for eternity to keep you safe rather than let the vampires or shield take you.Then it actually clicked what Hydra was threatening.“Wait? _That’s_ the threat? Making the footage go viral?” You asked, excitement in your voice.

Loki looked up at you confused by your sudden change of tone, by the hope in your voice.“Yes? Why?” He saw the glint in your eyes.

You smirked.“I can take care of that little problem,” you told him confidently.Now that your brain was thinking clearly, you knew you could take care of that problem. Loki raised an eyebrow in question, but you saw the hope in his eyes too.If you _could_ take care of the problem, then he could kill Hydra.You rolled your eyes.“For the video to go viral, it has to hit the internet and the news stations. Give me a little time, a big ass computer, energy drinks that I will promise to _never_ admit to consuming, and I can make sure that never ever happens,” you explained.You were too smart for your own good.

Loki looked like he wanted to doubt you, but then remembered your crazy intelligence and big brain.He looked over at Nat with hope and excitement in his eyes. “Can we help her with that? Then I can get rid of the bastard trying to capture her,”

Nat nodded.“We have all that stuff back at the tower. She can get started as soon as she fixes _this_ computer she fucked up,” Nat gestured to the computer you were supposed to be fixing.

“I did _not_ break it!” You protested indignantly. Loki actually chuckled at your kitten-like puffed up indignance.

“What do you believe is wrong with it, Lady Natasha?’

You glared at Nat and Clint and beat them to answering. “Fury wouldn't let me use the security cameras at the convention hall to see what was going on, even though shield has access to them because I ‘don’t have security clearance’,” you grumbled, making the air quotes.“So I did it anyway and now he’s pissed that I did it anyway,” you explained and went to the computer to undo your bypasses of the security.“He wouldn't have even found out if you two hadn't been in here watching over my shoulders,” you grumbled at Nat and Clint.“I couldn't just sit and do _nothing_ while our friends were in danger,”

Loki looked hurt. “You couldn’t wait until I returned?”He was hurt you hadn’t trusted him to deal with the situation.

“Would you have if you had the means to watch? If your love went off to fight for your safety while leaving you tucked uselessly away? If you didn’t know what was going on or _why_ you were in danger?” You asked him, the tears welling in your eyes betraying how worried and afraid you’d been, not just for him, but for all of your friends.

Loki rushed over to you and pulled you into a hug, your words seeming to click into proper understanding.“I’m sorry, darling.I did not mean to worry you.I just wished to keep you safe,” he told you softly.

“Of course I was worried! You didn't even tell me what was going on. Just rushed off to danger without me. Danger that was bad enough I needed a babysitter!” You told him, your voice growing louder with emotion.

“Hydra was after you! I just wanted to keep you safe!” He protested right back, his voice louder too.

“I know,” you sighed, feeling useless and stupid. “I just... wanted to make sure you were ok…"

He sighed and kissed the top of your head. “I’m alright now, kitten,” he told you softly and pressed another soft kiss to the top of your head.

You nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.“I'm glad you're ok,” you told him softly and turned to return to fixing the computer.Loki decided it was helpful and completely not distracting to massage your shoulders while you worked.You minded oh so much.

You finally finished fixing the computer, but Nat bopped you on the head before you could step away from it. “And the security clearance you gave yourself,” she reminded you that you hadn’t erased that you.You sighed heavily and quickly erased it as well. It was useful while it lasted, but you could hack into shield’s systems more thoroughly later when you had more time.Nat nodded and turned to Loki. “Get her home before Fury kills her for this stunt,” she told the god. 

Loki smirked and teleported you back to the tower.You had another task to complete to keep yourself safe from Hydra.

And to clear the way for Loki to kill them very, very dead.


	46. Chapter 46

You reappeared in the common room of the tower right as the rest of the team was returning from the convention.They looked at the pair of you and seemed relieved that you were here and alright.“Hey kid, it's alright, we're all safe,” Cap tried to reassure you, misinterpreting the expression on your face.You’d been worried about them, but you knew they’d been ok.Or Fury would have said something or intervened. 

Loki looked over to Thor.“What happened after I left?” He asked, leaving the question open to anyone who wished to answer, but knew Thor wouldn’t deny him answers and his brother would be quick to help him.

“Hydra ran off like the cowards they are,” Thor snarled. He hated cowards and people who fought without honor.He would rather face an honorable battle against a stronger opponent than this cowardly warfare any day. “After reminding us of their threat of course,”

Loki nodded and looked to you.“Darling, tell them your plan to deal with the footage,” he told you urgently.He sounded proud that you had a solution and wanted your solution implemented quickly so he could kill Schmidt and all the people who had hurt you, or threatened to hurt you.

You hesitated, the feeling of being useless to the team was still forefront in your mind, but Loki was right.The team needed to know your plan.“With a little time, I can make sure the footage stays off the news and internet,” you finally told them softly, shyly.You saw Loki’s look at your sudden shyness.It wasn’t like you, though you tended not to go over exaggerating your abilities.

Tony gave you a clearly disbelieving look.“I know you're good, kid, but even _I'm_ not that good.And I _built_ Jarvis,” he told you, questioning your ability.

You took the hit to your confidence, though Tony should know you better. He knew your abilities better than anyone else here.Your hackles finally rose and you glared up at Tony.“I've done it before. When I was 10, on a smaller scale granted, but then I only had a jankity old bootleg PC and dialup. Now I have Jarvis and every possible resource I could ask for,” you told him firmly.

“You have seen how smart she is. She can do anything she sets her mind to, Stark,” Loki added proudly and kissed your temple.

“When did you do it before?” Stark insisted.This was too important to leave to chance and even he fell into the trap that you looked too young to do what you claimed you could. 

You glared up at him.“One of the assholes I went to high school with took a video of him having sex with a girl and threatened to send it viral if she didn't pay him not to. So I took care of the video and made sure it _never_ saw the light of day. And fried his phone while I was at it,”

Stark nodded and looked impressed.“If you could do that on dialup over ten years ago you can do it with Jarvis,” he finally admitted.You had over ten more years of experience and knowledge behind you too. 

Loki gave you a warm, proud, smile, and you saw in his eyes that he believed in you without a shadow of a doubt.It warmed your heart.“Show us what you can do, kitten,” he told you warmly and kissed your cheek.The rest of the team agreed with him, glad for this fairly easy fix to the problem at hand.

You nodded, reassured by their faith in you after your run-in with Fury.You thought it over for a moment.“Once I get started, I’ll need at least 48 hours straight of no whining at whatever I'm doing from the peanut gallery,” you told them firmly.You turned to Loki and poked him firmly in the middle of the chest to let him know you meant your next words.“That includes you,” you informed him with no room for arguments in your tone.

Loki inclined his head, the formal gesture letting you know that he was taking you seriously.“I will not “whine” as long as you drink some blood every once and a while. Deal?” He asked for the compromise so you wouldn’t be risking your health.

“You can even bring it to me and watch me drink it yourself,” you agreed with a smile.You could agree to that compromise.

“Good,” he smiled and leaned down to kiss you softly. “Why don’t you get started? The sooner you start, the sooner I can get rid of that nuisance of a Hydra agent,”

You kissed him back, then nodded.“I need a couple things first,” you turned automatically for Nat, and cursed when you realized she was still on the helicarrier. You looked over your options of someone else to ask for help.“Buck, can you handle a shopping trip?” You asked, low on options of who to trust with this chore.You summoned a notepad and pen.Bucky hesitated, but finally agreed.He didn’t like going out in public, but he would do you the favor.You only trusted a few people to go out and get you blood without comment, and your supply was running low. Plus you needed more energy drinks and no one wanted to supply you with those.Apparently you were too much of a giant ball of annoying sunshine without them. You handed him your list and a wad of cash.“Thank you,” you told him sincerely.

Bucky nodded. “I want Hydra gone as much or more than you do, Striga,” he reminded you and left to go on his shopping trip.He’d do anything within reason to help you defeat Hydra. 

You went to the kitchen and raided the pantry, grabbing every single energy drink you could find, including Tony’s stash hidden beneath one of the loose floorboards.You headed down to the computer lab with your arms loaded with energy drinks. Loki took half of them from you, intending to keep you company while you worked.

“This is going to be very boring,” you warned him as you set up shop after you’d reached the lab, positioning the command chair in front of the giant computer monitors the way you wanted it, getting everything and your mountain of energy drinks situated the way you wanted it.You used magic to change into comfortable sweat pants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie that _should_ have been in Loki’s closed instead of on you.You tied your hair out of your way and settled comfortably cross-legged in the oversized desk chair, holographic keyboard in your lap.

You looked over at Loki and hesitated a long, long time before you made your request.“I could use something, but I can’t summon it from here, and I _can’t_ go get it myself. If I tell you exactly where it is, can you? It would save me a lot of rework…” your voice was hesitant at asking for this favor. 

Loki jumped to help.“Of course. What do you need?” He asked immediately, willing to help with anything within his abilities.

You nodded, your decision made.You gave him an address about an hour outside the city.You described the red brick house and the second floor room with its baby blue walls, twin-sized bed covered in stuffed animals, books on every flat surface, and white computer desk.You finally described the ancient off-white old-school computer tower under the desk which was Loki’s goal to get for you. “If you cant summon the computer from here, you're the only one I trust to get in and out of there without being seen,” you told him.You knew Loki well, if there was one thing in the universe he treasured above anything else, it was when someone specifically stated they trusted him, especially when he was the _only_ one trusted for a task.

This was was vitally important. 

And it was more important that he not be seen.

Loki nodded and you saw the touch of pride in his eyes that he was trusted for this task.“I’ll be right back, darling,” he promised and disappeared. A minute later he reappeared with the computer tower.“Is this what you needed?”

“Exactly what I needed,” you replied and stood to take it from him.You kissed him when you did, then stepped back and looked him over. “You don’t have a gunshot wound, so I assume you weren't seen... d-did you hear anyone in the house?” You asked him softly, and you didn’t know if you were hoping he had or hadn’t heard or seen anyone in the house.

“I wasn’t there long enough to notice,” he admitted, then considered your question and asked, “Where did you send me?” His voice was concerned, like he should have asked that first. 

You nodded and set the computer on the floor.“My mom's house,” you replied as you sat next to the computer.“Hi Gigo, I missed you buddy,” you told the computer and pet his case like the old friend he was. “Sorry bud, time for surgery,” you said and pulled over the toolbox to start dismantling the ancient computer. Loki just tilted his head slightly, reminding you of a confused puppy.You fought not to laugh at him.“Gigo is the ancient computer I did this on last time.The code I wrote for it is still on the harddrive. I can get the code off to give me somewhere to start from and it’ll save me a lot of time. Mom didn't clean any of the stuff out of my room after I died, so I knew he was still there. That was my childhood bedroom,” you explained as you worked and carefully removed poor Gigo’s hard drive.

“I should have spent more time there then! I had no idea that was your childhood home,” Loki replied, sounding sorry he hadn’t stayed and checked on your family for you.

“It was better that you weren't seen,” you replied, then looked up at him with a mix of curiosity and confusion.“Where'd you _think_ I sent you that I could describe in _that_ much detail?”Loki just shrugged in reply, apparently he hadn’t thought about it at all, too focused on his mission.You removed the hard drive quickly and closed up the case again. “Can you put Gigo back so mom doesn’t notice he's gone?” You asked, incidentally giving Loki an opportunity to spend more time in the house.

Loki nodded and took the computer tower after giving you another kiss.He teleported back to the house and decided to snoop around your old room a bit before returning.It was definitely a teenage girl’s bedroom, though there were way more books and way more advanced textbooks than an normal teenage girl would have. You smirked knowingly when he was gone longer, knowing that he was investigating your old room.

You connected the hard drive to the computer system in front of you.You smirked when you’d settled back in the desk chair and clapped your hands twice, much like Tony did when he was getting ready to start on a complicated project. “Look lively J, we've got work to do,” you told Jarvis and downed an entire energy drink in one swallow before you got to work.

Loki returned to the lab and kept you company while you worked, occasionally bringing you glasses of heated blood and food to goad you into eating.You worked on your project for two days straight, surviving on no sleep, all of the energy drinks (including the new stack Bucky brought you from the store), and whatever blood and real food Loki could convince you to eat. Anyone else who approached you got growled at.By you.And Loki if they didn’t listen to you.Especially Stark when he complained that you were stealing all of Jarvis’ processing power.

Loki started to notice how much all of the work and no sleep were taking a toll on you.“I don’t mean to interrupt you, darling, but I was curious how much farther you have to go to finish your project?”

You looked up from your work and nearly growled at him before you realized who was bothering you.“Not long.And you promised not to whine,” you reminded him.

He raised his hands in surrender.“Not whining.I was simply curious,”

“Good,” you replied and returned to you work. 

The next time Loki asked how much longer it would be he got the same answer of “not long”

As he did the time after that.

And the time after that.

He finally stopped asking.

You didn’t know how long you worked before you pushed away from the computers, turning in the desk chair to face Loki.“Done,” you announced with a proud, but utterly exhausted, smile.

Loki jumped to his feet from where he was reading in a nearby chair and swept you into his arms with a proud smile.You were too tired to even protest.“Excellent news, darling. Now it’s time for exhausted little vampires to rest,” he told you warmly.You could see in his eyes that he’d been spending the entire time you’d been working making his preparations and plans for how to deal with Schmidt.

Schmidt was going to rue the day he’d threatened you.


	47. Chapter 47

Loki teleported you both up to your room and tucked you both into bed so you could pass out for awhile. You were both exhausted after days of working on your project.Loki had barely slept either while he was keeping you company and fetching food and blood and caffeine for you. 

After he’d gotten a few hours of sleep, he managed to extricate himself from your arms, though it was a difficult endeavor, since you tried to cuddle him tighter. He sighed in exasperation at your silly antics, even when you weren’t awake enough to know what you were doing.“Loki?” You asked as he managed to get out of your arms.

He kissed your forehead. “I need to go speak with the team and tell them you succeeded. I’ll be right back, kitten,” he promised you softly. 

You gave him a small sleepy smile and let him go.“Ok, noodle,” you murmured and cuddled back among your pillows, blankets, and one lokibear to go back to sleep.You were too exhausted from staying up for days to stop Hydra.

Loki found the rest of the team in the common room.They were waiting for official word from you and Loki, though Stark knew something was up, since Jarvis was back to his normal operating power.“Good news, she finished the computer program,” Loki told them without preamble.“Do we know where Schmidt is?” There’s a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Cap nodded.“We've been keeping tabs on him waiting for Y/N to finish her project,”

“Tell me,” Loki’s voice was an icy demand.Stark pulled up a screen and showed the dot on the map with Schmidt’s location.He was actually in the city. “Wonderful,” Loki replied when he realized where Schmidt was.He looked over at Bucky with the malicious dangerous glint still in his eye. “Would you like to assist me, Sergeant?”

“Very much so,” Bucky replied pleasantly.

With a shimmer of magic Loki and Bucky were both in their battle armor.Bucky looked surprised, but shrugged off Loki’s use of magic.He knew that Loki was desperate to kill Schmidt to keep you safe.“I’m teleporting us to his location. Are you ready?” He asked Bucky.

“Just a moment,” Bucky replied and went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.He shrugged when Loki gave him a look.“He requested we bring wine when we come to call. It’s rude to deny a dying man's last request…” Bucky replied innocently. 

Loki rolled his eyes at Bucky’s antics, but accepted it.“Fine, you appeased the soon to be dead man.May we go now?” Bucky nodded and the rest of the team doesn’t know whether to approve or be disturbed that they’re helping Loki kill someone.Besides Bucky, Nat, and Thor of course. Those three all understand. 

Do you require assistance, brother?” Thor asked, willing and able to go help his brother kill the man who was after his love.

Loki summoned Mjolnir from his brother’s side.“May I borrow this, brother?”

Thor nodded with a smirk. “Just don't lose it,” he replied, typical of any older brother lending one of his toys to a younger sibling.“And where shall we tell your lady you've gone when she inevitably comes looking for you while you're away?” He asked pleasantly.

“The truth. I believe she will understand why I am gone,” Loki replied.You would understand.You knew he was going to kill the man as soon as you’d finished your program. The only risk he was taking in regards to you was not taking you with him to help.Loki glanced to Bucky and put a hand on the soldier’s shoulder and teleport them just outside the place the team had indicated Schmidt was in.He didn’t want them to be noticed yet.

Bucky grumbled about magic, but looked less green this time he teleported.“So what's the plan besides kill the asshole?” He asked Loki.

Loki smirked at Bucky in reply.“That’s actually the only thing I had planned. That and killing those that get in our way in achieving our mission,”

Bucky shrugged.“Fair enough.Shall we?”

Loki gestured Bucky to lead as he knew Hydra better than Loki did.“After you,” though before Bucky can get too far ahead, Loki stopped him again.“You may kill as many as you like, but Schmidt is mine,”

Bucky nodded and headed into the office building, following Jarvis’ instructions in his ear to find Schmidt.Loki followed Bucky, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand and noted that Bucky had actually borrowed Cap’s shield as his weapon of choice for the day.He strode straight into the building and proceeds to calmly bash the shit out of anyone who stood in his way.Between Cap’s shield and Bucky’s metal arm, he was fairly bulletproof.The weak security on the building and hapless civilians were no match for him.They were even less of a match for Loki expertly swinging Mjolnir.He had found time to practice with the weapon, now that he was capable of wielding it.

The bad guys just stopped and stared at Loki being worthy to wield Mjolnir, which made them quite easy to hit with it when they were standing there stupidly.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the top floor of the government corporate office building.It was rather nondescript, which made it perfect for Hydra’s offices.Bucky pointed to one of the offices on the top floor. “He's in there,”

Loki smashed the door of the office open with one strong front kick and the door went crashing inside, breaking into splinters upon impact.He strode menacingly into the room, facing Schmidt behind the desk.“We meet again,” Loki gave Schmidt a wicked evil, a malicious, evil glint in his eyes. 

Schmidt stood, shocked at Loki’s sudden appearance, as well as that of Bucky who was entering behind Loki, looking too casual.He recovered quickly, though, believing himself still safe.“Ah, Loki, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He smirked as he spoke.Poor fool believed himself safe.

Bucky smirked and set his bottle of wine carefully on the desk.“As requested,” said to Schmidt with a malicious grin of his own.Schmidt looked surprised that Bucky actually brought a bottle of wine. 

“Well, Schmidt, I have arrived with a little surprise. See, my little vampire, my love is one of the most intelligent individuals on this realm. She created a lovely little code to prevent the footage of what you did to her from ever reaching the internet, from ever ruining her life. You no longer have a bargaining chip that prevents me from killing you,” Loki told him too pleasantly. 

“Bullshit,” Schmidt told Loki, though he seemed to be sweating over the prospect.“Nothing could possibly stop that footage from going out…” he sounded unsure.

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. “Prove it, then. We shall see just how intelligent my love really is and how moronic you and your precious Hydra can be,” his smile is as wicked as the devil’s

Schmidt did a doubt-take.He questioned Loki’s words.

He still decided to call Loki’s bluff.

Moron.

He pulled out his phone and pushed a few buttons.He grinned triumphantly when the video footage sent like he told it to. 

His grin of triumph lasted a whole three seconds before he cursed, staring at his phone in horror.The video and signal bounced back to his phone, bringing Jarvis with it, Jarvis quickly stole all of the information off of the phone before he set it on fire. 

You’d really outdone yourself with this piece of tech and coding.

Loki laughed in triumph.“You were saying?”

Schmidt smashed a button on the intercom, desperate and frantic.“SEND THE FOOTAGE OUT, MY ANY MEANS NECESSARY!” He bellowed into it.

A minute later ever single one of Hydra’s files had been stolen by your code.Seconds after that every single computer, phone, and serve they had burst into flames, completely and utterly destroyed.

Loki looked around in awe at the amount of chaos you had created.He smiled over at Bucky with an appreciative look in his eyes.“My darling is even more amazing than I was led to believe,”

Bucky just looked shocked.“D-did she singlehandedly cripple Hydra?” He asked in awe.

“It appears so,” Loki said while Schmidt looked equally shocked and much more horrified.

/You are amazing, kitten/ Loki told you.

/Hmm?/ came the sleepy reply and Loki got a telepathic image along with the sleepy reply of a lokibear cuddled in your arms while you were still buried in blankets in your bed.

Loki smiled fondly at the image you sent him before he turned his cold gaze back on Schmidt who had gone from shock to completely freaking out.Schmidt’s plan was falling to pieces through incomprehensible means.

“Now, where were we?” Loki asked Schmidt pleasantly.

“I believe we were killing this gentleman, though I _do_ believe you wished to have the honors, yourself,” Bucky replied equally pleasantly. The two of them being _that_ pleasant while holding weapons was more terrifying than their anger.

“Why thank you, soldier,” Loki replied and Schmidt looked even more terrified at those two being so… pleasant.Loki decided to be nice.“Would you care to take a few blows yourself?He did control you for a time, after all,”

Bucky grinned maliciously.“That is quite kind of you to offer, Odinson,” the two kept from their friendly nicknames while working. “It was also quite kind of the little lightning girl to let me borrow this,” he held up Darcy’s taser.He stepped forward and viciously grabbed Schmidt, holding him facedown on his desk.He proceeded to tase him in the neck in the spot where the obedience disk had been on you.“It was _your_ fault that innocent little ball of sunshine was injured,” he informed the man as he ruthlessly kept the electricity on him, ignoring the man's cries of pain.Loki just watched on, leaning against the smashed in door frame, smiling maliciously. 

Bucky left the man collapsed on the desk with a look of disgust at him. "He's all yours,” he told Loki pleasantly.

Loki smirked “I have an idea,” he told Bucky and summoned a selection of throwing daggers.“Target practice,” he suggests with a smirk while Schmidt rouses enough to look terrified. “I have been told you’re a master with knives,”

Bucky chuckled. “I claim no such thing, especially in your presence with what? 1000 more years of experience? But I do know my way around a blade.Even taught some tricks to Natal'ka and that little kitten of yours,” he replied.

Loki smiled warmly. “My kitten has shown me. I’d love to see what skill you have compared to mine,” he replied and with a wave of his hand had the Hydra agent bound spread eagle agains the wall.“First shot it yours, soldier,” he said with a smirk and gracious bow.

Bucky looked impressed. “You actually got her to show you?She's so shy about her newly acquired fighting skills.Impressive indeed,” he commented casually as he pulled a knife from his belt, used to the balance of his own blades. He tossed it casually in the air, flipping it before he snatched it back out of the air again. “I'll leave his... manhood… to you,” Bucky told him.“He _did_ intend to sell your kitten for that service as well, after all,” that tidbit would ensure that Schmidt was _not_ leaving this room arrive.As if there were any doubt.“I think I'll start with…” he threw the knife straight through one of Schmidt’s hands and the man howled in pain.

Loki flipped his dagger and threw it into the man’s other hand with barely a flick of his wrist.

Bucky’s next one went through the man’s foot.

Loki’s went through his other foot.

Knives went between the two bones of one of his forearms, one went into the man’s abdomen.Each was punctuated by a scream.“Don’t fret.He will not die until I allow him to.His death will not ruin our game,”

Bucky smirked.“Oh good.That is _such_ a relief.I would hate for the game to end early.His next blade went between two ribs. Another went into his right shoulder.Bucky threw two at once and a hunk of flesh dropped to the floor with a wet squelch. 

“Oh. That had to hurt,” Loki commented dryly while Schmidt howled. He sounded more impressed with Bucky’s knife skills.Bucky just smirked maliciously.“Hm,” Loki threw three daggers at Schmidt’s neck, completely imbedding them there, though the man’s head remained attached.

“That can’t feel good,” Bucky commented just as dryly.He shifted position to get a better angle and threw. Black across the man’s stomach.

“Impressive,” Loki sounded actually impressed. 

An eye goes out with a knife. His nose with a dagger. 

/Lokes, is everything ok?/ you asked softly, properly awake now./Thor said you went to see a Hydra agent.../ Loki could hear the worry in your tone. 

/I’m fine, darling. Bucky and I will be home soon/

He glanced at Bucky.“This will be the last shot for us both. You may take your shot first,”

Bucky nodded and threw his blade straight through the man’s heart.Loki took the manhood shot Bucky offers him and with that, he let the man die.

/D-did the code work ok?/ you asked nervously, unaware of what the boys were currently doing. You were also asking as if it weren’t going to work perfectly well and do _way_ more than expected.You knew what your code would do.

/Amazingly, darling. I am thoroughly impressed by your genius./

He could feel your pride at his praise through the connection. /I'll see you soon/ you replied.You’d only been using magic in order to check on them.

Bucky was looking over the dead man. “Nice work,” he told Loki appreciatively.

Loki gave him an elegant bow.“Thank you. Same to you. You’re skills were not exaggerated,”

“And your skills are legend for a reason,” Bucky replied.“Do we have any more business here? Or shall we leave them to their fires?”

“I believe we are done here. And we have a little vampire that is waiting to see us,” he glanced down at his clothes and waved a hand to remove the blood from them, and then did the same for Bucky. Bucky clapped him on the shoulder, initiating contact with his friend for once. Loki teleported them both back to the tower. 

Loki had a little vampire to see and he wanted nothing more than to tell you that you were safe from Hydra now.


	48. Chapter 48

Loki teleported himself and Bucky back to the tower. You and the entire team were in the common room, waiting for his return. “It has been taken care of,” he announced and tossed Mjolnir back to Thor. You saw that Cap in particular wanted to ask what ‘taken care of’ meant, but he also wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Loki and his best friend had been up to. He didn’t want to know how many people had died.

Thor caught the hammer easily while you jumped off of the couch to check on your boys and then hug your Loki when you were convinced that they were both ok. Loki kissed you and relaxed in your arms. You kissed him back, just as glad to have him home safely as he was to see that you were safe now. You were safe and he didn’t have to worry about your secret being shown to the entire world any longer. “You have nothing to fear any longer, little one. Hydra will not be coming after you again after what we did,” he reassured both you and himself.

“So can you get her to tell us what she did? She’s being annoyingly humble,” Stark grumbled at Loki, interrupting your kiss. You huffed and grumbled about how you _had_ told them about your code that would stop the footage from reaching the press or internet.

Loki smirked over your head. “She completely dismantled Hydra from the inside,” he informed them proudly.

“WHAT? HOW?” the entire team demanded loudly, staring in awe at you, the tiny little vampire, looking far too innocent in your pajamas adorably hugging your Loki.

“The code may have had something to do with it…” you said modestly, flushing a little at all the attention. You weren’t used to it. Besides, you code wasn’t _that_ impressive… Sure it wasn’t.

“My lady is modest,” Loki commented and squeezed you a little tighter, kissing the top of your head. “You are absolutely amazing, dearest,” he informed you while the team continued to stare.

You stepped out of Loki’s arms and pulled him onto the couch so you could curl yourself properly in his arms. Loki allowed himself to be dragged without question or complaint and purred when he had you safe in his arms. “Kid, what'd you do?” Cap asked once you were settled.

Stark gave you a look too. “What _exactly_ did you set the code to do?” he demanded of you. He was in the right to demand to know what you’d done with his tech.

Thusly cornered, you had to answer properly and though over how to explain it to the non-techheads. “I intercepted any attempts to send out that footage and traced it back to the source device, no matter how many access jumps it took. Jarvis followed behind, pulled all of the data from the device, and then blew it up. So if it worked correctly, which I'm guessing it did by Loki's excessive praise, all of the cellphones, computers, and servers in Hydra are currently on fire and Jarvis has every piece of intelligence and secret that Hydra had,” you explained. It was a tricky piece of code and some creative working with Jarvis’ capabilities that had allowed it.

You were too damn smart for your own good.

Loki inclined his head. “You deserve every ounce of praise I have given you and more. You even had Cyborg in awe,” he explained and Bucky nodded his agreement. You could see the awe in his eyes.

Nat seemed to figure out the implications first. You could practically see the gears in her head spinning as she thought over what you’d done and what it meant. “That cripples Hydra and gives us _all_ of their intel,” she said softly. The others looked impressed when you nodded your agreement of her assessment.

“Stark, I think she's officially smarter than you,” Clint added dryly.

Stark just nodded his head in awe while you blushed at the high praise coming from him. “I never could have done that with nothing more than Jarvis, some energy drinks, and an ancient computer that should have been put out of its misery _years_ ago…” he was clearly thinking of what it would take for him to have pulled it off and coming up with a lot more than what you’d done.

“Don't make fun of Gigo!” you scolded him, overly defensive of your poor ancient desktop computer. Stark chuckled at your computer’s name. He understood the reference.

“I would never dream of making fun of Gigo. And he has a much better name than Dum-e and You…” his machines were terribly poorly named.

Loki kissed your forehead. “Truly remarkable, you are, my love,” he praised. You didn’t even want to know how many shades or red you were from all of the praise. Cap started working with Nat in particular, but all of the team to come up with plans to go through all the new intel they had and determine what to send along to Fury.

You turned to Loki. “I meant to ask you, but got distracted. When you took Gigo's body home... d-did you notice…?” you trailed off, unable to finish your question. He’d been in the house longer that time, but he was trying not to be seen and probably hadn't checked on your mom and little sister.

Loki shook his head. “I did not. It was quiet both times I was there,”

You nodded and couldn’t tell if you were relieved or worried. “I'm sure they're ok…” you finally said softly, trying to convince yourself as much as anything.

*

You were all sitting around at breakfast a few mornings later when Cap spoke up. “Because of what she did to Hydra, Director Fury wants Y/N to come to the helicarrier and help Shield out with something,” he told you and Loki.

You looked at Cap confused. “He actually wants me back there? He hates me for bypassing his stupid security system last time I was there…” you grumbled, not comprehending why Fury could _possibly_ want you back on his helicarrier after the last time you were there.

Loki squeezed your hand. “Don’t fret darling. If Fury tries to do anything unseemly, he’ll have to go through me first.” You nodded and kissed Loki’s cheek.

You shrugged in response to Cap. “I guess I can help him out. I mean I _am_ the reason he and all of Shield have so much data to go through…” you admitted.

“They would not have the data without you. You technically took down a whole portion of hydra with your code,” Loki reminded you all.

Thor hesitated, but he had to remind Loki of a fact “Brother, you do remember that Shield is even more overprotective and unreasonable than you are…” he started, then hesitated again. “You know they will not allow you on the helicarrier without your powers bound,”

Loki growled in frustration. “Have I not proven myself yet? I have done nothing but help this realm and this team. What cause do they have to continue to bind me after everything I’ve done?” he asked, his voice wounded.

“Director Fury is an ass. He is a lot like father, attempting to do what is best for the people as a whole at the sacrifice of the individuals involved. It does not matter to such as they whether you deserve the treatment or not,” Thor replied sadly. He didn’t want to hurt Loki. He never wanted his brother hurt.

Loki growled, but seemed to have nothing else to say to that. You touched his arm to try to reassure him. “Look, I'll call Fury. I'm sure whatever he wants help with, I can do from here. It's probably tech related anyway…”

Loki sighed, knowing you wouldn’t be able to get out of going to the helicarrier just for his sake. “He will likely wish for you to go to the helicarrier. If I need to be bound in order to be there with you, so be it,” he finally said through gritted teeth. He’d do what he had to in order to be with you. He wouldn’t let you face Fury and this unknown task alone.

You shook your head firmly, even more firm when you saw how distressed this was making Loki. “No fucking way. I'm not bringing you in front of a guy who hates me without your powers. If he wants me there so badly, he'll stop being stupid,” you growled defensively.

“I am not completely defenseless, kitten, even without my powers. I was trained as a warrior alongside my brother. My specialty may be magic, but I can still do well in hand to hand combat,”

“Don’t care, I'm not doing it ,” you growled, defensive of your love.

Loki chuckled and kissed your nose. “You’re adorable when you’re upset, little one,”

You huffed. “Can’t anyone be a _little_ afraid of an angry vampire?” you grumbled, actually comfortable enough with the group by now to joke about what you were in the safety of the tower.

“Not a vampire as adorable as you,” Loki replied with a fond smile.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a grudging kiss, because your silly trickster was being adorable. “Still not letting Fury get away with this. If he wants my help he can accept it on my terms,”

Nat sighed and finally gave you the rest of the news. “Fury doesn’t just want your help. He’s making us all come. Stupid yearly physical and mental assessments to make sure those of us besides Stark aren't power hungry megalomaniacs with superpowes,” she smirked at Stark, who glared in reply, but eventually shrugged and accepted his assessment as a power hungry megalomaniac. “So it won't just be you and boyfriend there,”

“Will I have to partake in these assessments?” Loki asked, clearly dreading the idea.

Nat just gave him a look and had clearly not had enough coffee yet as she was glaring and grumpy. “Why do you think I'm warning you about them, noodle?” she grumbled at him. Only you were allowed to call him ‘noodle’ though apparently annoyed sleep deprived assassins were also allowed without stabbing. Loki groaned and grumbled about the stupid nickname, but he wisely didn’t argue with the grumpy assassin.

“When do we leave?” he asked instead.

“After breakfast. Fury is sending a jet to collect us,” Cap explained.

Nat downed about three more cups of coffee and looked like she was about to fight Thor over the last sausage. He wisely gave it up. After breakfast, the team scattered to get dressed and met back up on the launch deck. You sat just inside the building, out of the sun, playing with the nanotech reactor you stole from the lab while you waited for the jet to arrive. Loki walked up to where you were sitting. “I am surprised Stark has not yet asked what you’re doing with that,”

You looked up at him with a smirk. “He was more surprised I respected your wishes for me to stay out of the lab that long,”

“It was for your own good, darling. You needed the rest,”

“I'm not saying it wasn't. Just that Stark was surprised I actually listened instead of just letting myself back in the lab,” it wasn’t like you couldn’t have hacked your way back into the lab whenever you felt like it. You were just respecting Loki’s wishes for you to rest.

“I’m just relieved you actually listened to me,” Loki told you with a warm smile and kissed your forehead.

You smiled up at him and put the last screw back in the nanoreactor. “Stark! Heads up!” you called and tossed the reactor out to where he was standing in the sun with the others. He caught it easily and gave you a look, wondering what he was supposed to do wiht it. “Try it on, doofus,” you told him with an overexaggerated eyeroll. He did and the nanotech suit assembled around him smoothly.

Loki looked impressed. He knew how long Stark had been working on that piece of tech. “Excellent work, little one,”

You smiled and kissed him softly for the praise, but quickly turned your attention back to the suit. “It's not right…” you murmured and headed out to get a closer look, squinting agains the bright sun that day.

Loki noticed you squinting as he came outside with you. “Is the pendant not working?” he asked, concern in his tone.

You pulled out your sunglasses. “It works,” you reassured him quickly “My eyes are just sensitive.” You saw the light in Loki’s eyes, saw the gears in his mind turning as he was considering a stronger spell. Or asking his mother for advice on a stronger spell to better protect you from the sun.

You investiaged Stark’s suit and took notes as you discussed it with Stak. It needed some fixing and perfecting before he’d be able to use it. Soon the jet arrived and everyone piled onto it. You curled up with Loki where you could hide from the windows. Loki caught what you were doing and tucked your face against his chest to help hide your eyes from the sun. It would be brutal to you when you got above the cloud line.

You blushed a little at his attention, at his desire to keep you as safe and comfortable as possible. “Sorry…” you murmured. “It’s just… the sun’s brighter up here,” you confessed.

“I would never be against cuddling with you, my darling,” Loki reassured you and kissed to top of your head as he pulled you tighter into his arms. You smiled at that and relaxed in his arms.

Some of the Shield agents began drawing lots as soon as you took off to see who had to remind Loki about the restraint tech. Surprisingly, none of them team was willing to help them deal with the soon to be angry Loki. Loki was just content to spend his time with you and ignore the idiot agents. Eventually, though, one of the agents approached the pair, looking terrified. “Um... Mr. Loki... sir? Director Fury said you had to wear this…” he trailed off, holding a piece of tech up.

You sat up and snarled at the idiot agent. Your temper was shot with the exposure to the sun. Loki glared at the poor idiot agent. “Is there a reason I am still required to wear that?” Loki asked too politely. Everyone was scared of Loki when he got that tone of being too polite. That was when he tended to be his most dangerous.

“Not by my book, sir,” the agent squeaked quickly. “Director's orders,”

The team was making absolutely no moves to help the agent and kept sneaking looks to Loki that clearly said they’d jump in and help him. Loki smirked, noting that you were still snarly and upset. “My lady seems vehemently against me allowing you to put that on me,” he commented too innocently.

The agent didn’t look concerned about the tiny adorable vampire. You, the little vampire in question got an idea and snatched the tech from the agent’s hands while he spluttered in protest. “Seriously? They want to bind your powers with a piece of Jarvis run tech when I'm around? Insulting,” you grumbled as you looked the tech over, holding the agent back with one hand on his chest while he tried to reach around you to take it.

“They fail to appreciate just how intelligent you are, darling. Perhaps they forgot that you singlehandedly dismantled Hydra with a computer code,”

“Apparently,” you grumbled, then smirked at him. “Wanna have some fun so they'll never try this particular stunt again?” you asked him with a grin.

His smirk of a grin matched your own. “I am always up to causing a little chaos.” The rest of the team wisely remained out of whatever you were doing.

You grinned and settled back on the seat next to him and kissed his cheek. “Be a dear and make sure those mean men don’t try to steal this back from me?” you asked as you pulled a little tool kit from your dimensional pocket and got to work on the piece of tech. Loki spelled the agents so they were frozen in place like statues and watched you work, wondering what you were up to.

You hooked your phone up to the tech and with a little reprogramming, a couple of curse words, and one spark of electricity, reassembled the tech bangle. “Here, try this on,” you told Loki with a grin as you handed it to him. “Trust me,” you reassured him when he hesitated. “Would I do anything to hurt you?”

He looked it over curiously. It looked no different than it had ten minutes ago. “What did you do to it?” he asked as he slipped it on, but you saw in his eyes that he felt what you’d done.

You grinned with an extremely mischievous look in your eyes. “Reversed the effects so instead of binding your powers…” you shrugged. “They should be doubled or near abouts.” Everyone on the jet gasped at that. They hadn’t known such a thing was possible.

Loki’s grin turned mischievious as he felt the increased power course through him. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” He asked and pulled you into a deep kiss.

“Treated me like a person and not a monster,” you replied when the kiss was broken. You smiled up at him, glad you’d saved him from having his powers bound unjustly. “Have fun, but the sun's giving me a headache, so I'm going to close my eyes until we get there,” you told him and kissed his cheek before you curled back up with him, hiding your eyes from the sun.


	49. Chapter 49

Loki pulled you into a tight hug, holding you safely in his arms and hiding your face from the sun, hiding your extremely sensitive eyes. You curled yourself more comfortably in his arms, using him to hide as much of yourself from the sun as you could. Your eyes _hated_ being closer to the evil bright deathball.

Thankfully it wasn’t too much longer before the jet landed on the helicarrier. The team got off the jet quickly, though Bucky looked over at you in concern. “She ok?” he asked Loki.

Loki looked up at him. “She’ll be fine once we get her inside. The sun is a little too bright, even with my pendant to help her,” he explained. You nodded your agreement and slowly, very reluctantly, got up from Loki’s lap. Loki stood right behind you and seemed to have an idea. He carefully removed your sunglasses from your face.

“Loki!” you protested, covering your eyes with your hands.

“Just a moment, darling. I promise,” Loki told you. You could feel him working magic on your glasses. “Here, I made them stronger for you,” he explained as he handed them back. You placed them firmly back on your nose before you opened your eyes again.

You gave Loki a small smile. “Thank you,” you told him softly.

Loki kissed the top of your head. “Of course, kitten,” he replied.

You still took his arm for the walk inside the helicarrier. Nat lead you all to the bridge where Fury was waiting for you. He glared at you, the tiniest most innocent-looking member of the team when you arrived. You hid yourself better against Loki’s side. Fury still hated you for what you’d done last time you were here and he probably wasn’t pleased with your latest stunt. “ _What_ did you let her do this time?!?” Fury demanded of the team, who insisted quite loudly that they had no idea what he was talking about. Loki glared at Fury for trying to scare you, especially since you _were_ scared of the angry yelling pirate.

“His powers are supposed to be _bound_ not _doubled_!!” he yelled, gesturing at Loki, who just smirked at how pissed Fury was and got to look rightly innocent. It wasn’t _his_ fault you’d doubled his powers instead of binding them.

“And we took offense at that plan,” Nat told Fury pleasantly. The team let Nat speak up since she was terrifying and Fury had a healthy respect of her. “He’s proven himself and can lift mjolnir, that makes it clear that he’s on our side,” she added grumpily. Loki looked shocked for a moment that Nat would stand up for him, but he looked remarkably pleased at it as well and gave her a grateful smile. He realized that the entire team stood up for him. They’d positioned themselves defensively around the pair of you. They just let Nat take the lead because Fury was actually scared of her.

Loki was beyond grateful that the team trusted him now.

Fury finally relented, grudgingly, and told Nat to give you and Loki a tour of the boat and where the team would be staying the night. After the tour, your assessments would begin. Loki smirked victoriously and took your hand as the pair of you followed Nat from the room. You recieved a tour of the entire helicarrier and finally led you to a common room surrounded by bedrooms. “Don’t be offended, either of you,” Nat started firmly, glaring at you both to make sure you were listening to her. “You're sharing a room while we're here. I dont want her alone,” she gestured to you. She was speaking to Loki, the always proper gentleman, explaining to him firmly why the pair of you were sharing a room. “Hydra originally came from shield and while she did a _lot_ of damage to them with her code, I don’t trust that there aren't Hydra agents hiding on the ship,”

“No one will get to her with me around, especially now that my powers have been doubled,” he acknowledged Nat’s concern and gave her a warm, reassuring smile. “Thank you, Lady Natasha. I appreciate the warning,”

Nat nodded and glanced at you. “I don’t want _you_ freaking out that you’re sharing a room with a boy. You know boyfriend isn't going to let anything happen to you and we all want it to stay that way,” she reminded you firmly. You nodded with a shrug. “It's fine, Nat. I appreciate the concern, but sharing a bed with my boyfriend for _sleep_ is hardly something to worry over…” you teased. Sharing a bed with Loki was no big deal. Loki smirked at you in reply. Nat nodded, rolling her eyes at how adorable you two were and led you back upstairs. “There's a couch in the assessment room for when you inevitably need your afternoon nap,” she teased you. You flushed at the reminder that you needed to nap when the sun was highest.

Nat smirked over at Loki as you walked back upstairs. “She can work on code for nearly three days straight, but becomes a cranky exhausted mess without her afternoon nap any other day,” she commented, her smirk firmly in place. You huffed in exasperation at being teased.

Loki chuckled and kissed your temple. “Oh well. We cannot all be perfect,”

“If you dont stop, I'm going to bite you,” you grumped at them. It was an empty threat at best. You’d only bitten Loki a couple of times out of duress and would never drink from anyone else on the team. Which meant you wouldn’t bit them either.

Loki wrapped his arms around you. “The kitten has claws is seems, Lady Natasha,” he teased and kissed the top of your head.

Nat ruffled your hair and led you into the assessment area. “The kitten is excused from the physical assessments because of reasons.” Those reasons were the hell Hydra had put you through. “But Fury does want to see just how big that brain of your is,” she added to you.

Loki sighed. “Lucky you,” he groaned.

Nat nodded agreement. “It's stupid anyway, but it lets Fury tell the government that he’s keeping tabs on us so they leave us alone,” she explained to you both.

“And I am required to do this why? I thought I was here to reform, on the Allfather’s orders, not to be used by shield,” he reminded her.

Nat nodded. “You are. Shield and your brother are protecting your ass from going to the raft. We prove we're not all psychos once a year, we stay out of the raft. We _all_ like keeping all of our asses out of the raft,” she added with a shudder.

Loki nodded and sighed in defeat. “Alright,” he relented.

“It’s tedious, but there _is_ a section on beating up the agents,” Nat offered Loki as if that might make the assessments a bit better on him.

A spark of mischief returned to his eyes. “This might not be so bad then,”

The room for the assessments was a huge, bright, sunlit room. “Oh this is going to be _fun_ ,” you grumbled with as much sarcasm in your voice as you could muster.

Loki waved his hand and the light coming in the windows dimmed. “Better?”

You nodded, but still looked at him concerned. “Don’t get them mad at you,” you told him worriedly.

Loki gave you a warm smile. “Don’t fret, kitten. If it means that you are safe and comfortable, I will gladly take anything they try to throw at me,” he reassured you and kissed the top of your head.

You gave him a smile in return before the stupid assessments began. You had to sit through nervous agents asking stupid personality questions, interviewing everyone. They measured your IQ while they gave the others physical and mental assessments. You watched the others out of the corner of your eye while they were poking at your brain. Mostly, you kept an eye on Loki. He could be homicidal when people _weren’t_ annoying him.

Nat came over at noon to tell you to lie down. You gave her a grateful look. The agents who were studying you protested loudly and annoyingly. They weren’t finished with you and didn’t want Nat to drag you away. Though you were exhausted. Loki came over from where he’d been being questioned to stare down the agents who weren’t letting you go take a nap. He wrapped his arms protectively around you. They finally ran out of the room in fear at Loki’s glares. Or whatever mental magic he was using against them. You wouldn’t blame him if that’s what he’d done.

You turned and wrapped your arms around Loki when they were gone. You looked up at him sleepily. “The mortals are particularly stupid today,” you whined at him. Your brain felt fuzzy and the sun was melting it further. “How have your mortals been treating you?”

“About the same,” he told you gently. He could see how loopy you were getting. “The ones I’ve had to fight during the physical portions believed they could actually beat me. They quickly realized how wrong they were,”

You giggled. “That was dumb of them. Wished I could've watched. They keep wanting to poke my brain,” you whined and laid your head on his chest with a soft mew.

Loki hugged you tightly to him and kissed the top of your head again. “I can always scare them away if they continue to poke away at you,” he offered. He would be happy to scare them off to protect you.

“Mmkay,” you murmured sleepily. The more concentrated sunlight, even with Loki dimming it for you, was draining you more quickly than usual.

Loki chuckled and swept you gently up into his arms. “Come along, little one. Let’s take you to bed so you can sleep properly and not propped against me,” he told you warmly and kissed your forehead.

“But the mortals still want to play with you,” you murmured as you laid your head on his shoulder, your eyes refusing to stay open. You didn’t want him in trouble. Or worse, sent to the raft.

“You are more important, my darling.”

“Not more important than you going to the raft,”

He considered that and how to give you an answer that would be reassuring, especially when you were half asleep already. “Let them play with the others until I return. I am quite sure the agents would prefer a break from me pummeling them,” he told you. You gave him a tiny warm smile and cuddled better in his arms.

Nat stopped Loki before he could wander too far away and pointed him to a little lounge area set up in a shady corner at the back of the room. “Finally rescued her from the testers?” she asked Loki with a warm smile. “She can rest in the lounge so you don’t have to take her all the way to bed,” she left ‘and leave her alone’ unspoken. They both knew it was there. “James is already hanging out there. He was getting homicidal at being tested,” she added, offering a safe place for you to rest and a suitable guard. She had been well prepared for this.

Loki nodded appreciatively and took you over to the little lounge to be guarded by Bucky. Bucky looked up with a homicidal glare and a drawn knife as Loki approached until he realized who it was. “Odinson,” he greeted Loki stiffly.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the knife, but seemed to realize that Bucky wasn’t in a good state of mind. Bucky sheathed the knife again. “Sergeant,” he replied carefully and moved to lay you on the other couch there.

“Sorry, they've got me on edge with all these idiotic _tests_ ,” Bucky growled. Nat _had_ warned Loki that Bucky was getting homicidal. She wasn’t wrong.

“Understandable,” Loki replied knowingly, which seemed to ease Bucky’s mind some. “I’ve been enjoying pummeling all of the agents that think they can take me,” he added as if that might cheer up Bucky too.

“At least you've found some fun,” he glanced over at you. You were dead asleep by then and Loki had tucked a blanket around you, pressing a soft kiss to your forehead as he did. “She looks more exhausted than usual. I guess testing that big brain of her was harder than it sounds. I just…” he sighed. “It's too much like Hydra,” he finally admitted, because Loki, of all people, would understand.

Loki sat down next to Bucky on his couch. “I understand. Being forced to do things against your will is never an easy thing. Has anyone told you about what happened in New York a few years ago?” he asked gently. Bucky was his friend and he would offer what comfort he could.

Bucky looked over at him. “I saw the movie. You brother said it was close enough to the truth…” Bucky replied with a shrug and casualness that left Loki open to explain further if he wished.

“True. Most of that movie was right. The Other had me under Thanos’ control as soon as he handed me that scepter. He took the rage I had and made me turn it against Midgard for his own personal gain,”

“That’s….awful,” Bucky said, at a loss for words.

Loki laughed sardonically. “Yes. But at least you know that I understand what you’re going through. I know it’s not the same exactly, but I know how you feel about being used without your permission.”

Bucky nodded. “I appreciate that.” He sighed heavily. “I _should_ get back…” he groaned. He wanted nothign more to do with this tests. He moved to stand to head back to the stupid assessments. He didn’t realize that Loki wanted him to stay.

Loki stood and put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Would you do me a favor? Could you watch my lady for me? It’ll give you a chance to cool off some more before you need to return…” he left out that part that he wanted you protected. Bucky would know and understand.

Bucky nodded. “She’s safe with me. I take it that Natal’ka told you of Hydra’s origins?”

Loki inclined his head. “I do not feel safe leaving her alone knowing what they did to her. I trust you to take care of her until I finish my assessment,”

Bucky nodded and babysat you, though you only managed to sleep for about an hour. You were uncomfortable in the strange place surrounded by strange people. You woke in time to see the grand finale of Loki’s physical assessment and moved closer to watch properly. Apparently shield had decided to pull ever single agent who wasn’t doing something vital to come down and all attack Loki at once. Loki smirked dangerously. “Trying to outnumber me, hmm?” he taunted. He created multiple illusions of himself, which were much stronger than normal due to his increased powers. “Ah, that’s better.” You giggled from your position just off the battlefield where you were perched to watch. The agents all rushed in and began the attack. Due to the enhancements you’d made on the tech that was _supposed_ to bind his magic, his illusion were _much_ more corporeal. They have physical forms and can take damage before they disintegrate. They can even fight back. Soon enough, all of the agents were on the ground rolling in pain and Loki’s illusions disintegrated as he stood victorious.

You applauded and stepped over the prone bodies to Loki and kissed him. “Valiant battle, your highness,” you teased him.

He kissed you back. “Thank you, my princess,” he replied warmly. He glared at the agents on the ground. “You all should have reconsidered trying to take me down. I am not called the god of mischief for nothing,” he reminded them.

“I’m no princess,” you told Loki. He was a literal prince. You were just a little Midgardian vampire. The agents all groaned their agreement that they shouldn’t have taken on Loki.

Loki turned his attention back to you. “You are a princess to me, kitten,” he told you and kissed you softly. You smiled and purred softly into the kiss.

The assessments of everyone last a few hours longer before you could all finally escape to the common room downstairs. The team split off to the various bedrooms to pass out from their day of hell, though Thor didn’t look like the assessments had botehred him. He was happily drinking on one of the couches in the common room while the mortals napped. He had ust been showing off all day, much as Loki had.

You all got to rest until the next test of the day: surviving dinner with the shield agents and not killing them.

At dinner, all of the agents Loki took down sheepishly tried to avoid the god. They didn’t want to deal with his wrath again. As a results you and he had plenty of personal space and room, which you didn’t mind at all. Loki coudln’t stop laughing as all of the agents skittered by him nervously. At least they were afraid of him and not the vampire. Though one of the agents did bravely call out a compliment on Loki’s skills. Loki was surprised, but nodded in acceptance of the compliment.

“Tinkerbell, Reindeer Games, there's a poker game starting. You two want in?” Stark asked too innocently after dinner.

Loki grinned wickedly “You’re going down, Stark,” he replied competetively.

Stark gestured to the agents who had challenged him. “They're going down,” he corrected. You and Loki headed over to the group.

“I dont know how to play,” you lied to the agents with such conviction that only Loki could hear it. He wasn’t going to call you on it. He knew what you were doing. The agents would think they stood a chance against you if they thought you didn’t know how to play.

Loki just smirked and took his place at the table. /These fools should have thought better than to challenge the god of lies and his girlfriend/ he told you.

/Especially when the God of lies' girlfriend is smarter than all of them combined and can count cards/ you replied with a smirk.

Stark gave Loki a look “You can’t cheat with magic,” he reminded Loki, purely to reassure the agents. He knew Loki wouldn’t cheat at a friendly challenge. He wanted to be Stark on merit, not on magic.

Loki smirked. “No magic,” he agreed.

/He does know I can still win without it, right?/ you could hear his chuckle over the telepathic connection.

/Stark does. He’s reassuring the mortals that you won't cheat. So they don’t go whining to Fury when they lose their paychecks to us/ you explained while the agents quickly ‘taught’ you how to play. You already knew of course. The gave began and things started to go downhill for the agents about halfway through the first game. You gave a nearly inperceptible nod to Loki. You’d counted the cards and knew everyone’s hands and Loki was in the best position to win.

The table looked completely flabbergasted when Loki won.

More rounds of poker later, you grinned in excitement “Thanks boys! Now I can _finally_ get that new laptop I've been eyeing,” you teased the much poorer agents and their much poorer friends who had decided to try to beat the little girl at poker. Loki laughed at all of the agents’ shocked faces.

“You know I'll buy you any equipment you need,” Stark reminded you, sounding indignant that you thought you needed to save up money for a piece of _tech_ of all things.

You gave him a reassuring smile. “Yes, but that won't supply me with a state of the art gaming rig,” you reminded him. That didn’t cound as equipment you needed.

“Brother! These midgardians have challenged us to a drinking contest!” Thor boomed from across the room.

Loki sighed. “Yet another contest I must win,” he mock whined. You laughed and your group went over to the next contest. Of course Stark was going to participate too. Thor pulled out the good Asgardian booze to ‘even the odds’ since Midgardian alcohol didn’t affect him or Loki.

Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion. He would have cheated by drinking the Midgardian alcohol. “It is dishonoable to allow them to try to outdrink us when their alcohol does not affect us,” Thor reminded his brother. Loki huffed, but nodded his acceptance.

The round was poured and the game began. Round after round was played, most of the agents dropped after the second round. Stark lasted the longest of the mortals, which left Cap and Nat as the only Midgardians left in the game. You had wisely not participated.

You smirked at Loki, who was starting to get lead tongued. “I already ought to get you to your bed now while you're still able to walk there on your own two feet,” you teased him. “So I don’t have to carry your drunk ass to bed,”

“I’m not drunk!” he whined. At least he wasn’t slurring yet.

You smirked and took his hand. “Come along, silly drunk noodle,” you told him warmly and were glad when he let you drag him to your room. You kept an eye on him to make sure he made it safely. You weren’t sure how drunk he actually was and you weren’t risking him being hurt because he and his brother were dumb.

He was passed out the second his head hit the pillow. You chuckled and took his shoes off for him.

You sat next to him in the bed. “Aww, poor drunk noodle,” you cooed over him and brushed his hair out of his face. You kissed his forehead and tucked him in before settling in to keep guard.

You absently pet his hair while he slept and he didn’t wake again until dawn. “Morning sleepy princeling,” you greeted him warmly when he stirred, groaning.

He rolled over to look at you. “Morning, kitten,” he replied warmly and sleepily.

You smiled at him and ran your fingers through his hair. “How are you feeling? You got pretty drunk last night,” you reminded him.

“Not as bad as I’m sure my brother feels,”

You laughed. “I'm sure he’s feeling awful. He was still drinking after we left,”

Loki chuckled. “His mistake,”

“So it is. We get to leave as soon as everyone's up,” you told him. You were beyond excited to get off of this stupid airboat.

Loki sighed in relief. “Finally,”

“Agreed. Besides, if we dont get out of here soon you're going to start whining that I haven't eaten anything and then start trying to feed me the agents who annoy you the most,” you teased. You hadn’t had any blood since you left the tower and Loki got worried about you _really_ quickly when you hadn’t had any.

“Don’t tempt me, little one,” he joked. He was trying to illicit a laugh and got you to giggle.

It took awhile to get everyone up and awake since they were so hungover. You sighed impatiently, wanting desperately to go home. Loki got frustrated with them all and snapped his fingers, healing everyone’s hangovers with magic. “You’re welcome. Now let’s go,” he snapped at them. Your mood was affecting him.

They all thanked him heartily, especially poor Thor, who had been in terrible shape indeed. They also quickly agreed to go home, noting that your anciety to get out of there was grating on Loki’s alreay minuscule temper.

“Kid, calm down. We're heading home. Your anxiety is just going to make boyfriend homicidal,” Clint told you, not unkindly, but he was concerned for everyone’s safety.

Loki groaned. “Let’s just go,” he snarled at him.

“We are,” Nat reassured him as she led you on the fastest path back to the jet.

“What's wrong with the kid?” Clint hissed to Nat, forgetting that people in your party had enhanced hearing. Namely you, Thor, and Loki.

“She hasn't eaten and has been gone from home too long in the sun, its grating on her even with Loki’s charm to help,” Nat replied too astutely. Both of your arms were wrapped tightly around one of Loki’s as you walked, clutching onto him for comfort.

You all piled into the jet quickly and you curled yourself in Loki’s lap the second he had chosen a seat. Nat growled about where the hell the agent who was supposed to fly this hunk of bolts was and just decided to fly the damn thing herself. Loki combed his fingers through your hair to try to calm you, but you weren’t calming and everyone noticed.

“Lady Natasha, get us below the cloudline quickly,” Thor told her as she flew. She gave him a look so he added. “My brother is not the only one with power,” he told her vaguely. She nodded and the jet dipped quickly below the cloud line. Thor’s eyes turned to lightning as he called dark cloud above and around the jet for the entire trip home, blocking out the sun. You sighed in relief and closed your eyes, purring softly at Loki petting your hair. Loki looked over at Thor and nodded his thanks. Thor nodded in reply, his concentration was on making sure the skies stayed dark without rain, thunder, or lightning.

Nat was a much better and faster flier than the shield agents, so it wasn’t long before you were home. She landed the jet on the roof and Loki rushed you inside so he could get some blood into you and get you to take a nap since you hadn’t slept all night. You let him herd you inside and gladly passed out after you downed the mug of blood he pressed into your hands, letting him take care of you, as you’d taken care of him last night.

You were in all of this together.


	50. Chapter 50

A few days later, you burst into Loki’s room early to wake him.You had unlimited access to his room and his space and had for a long while.It was strange for Loki to allow anyone access to his space, but he had allowed you and his shields were set up accordingly. 

Loki was still asleep, even after you’d burst in.You smirked and ripped his covers off, which got him to crack an eye open to glare at you. “Noodle, get up! You promised you'd go out with me this morning!” you reminded him too cheerily and too excitedly.Summer had hit properly and you were dressed in a halter top and shorts.Loki would appreciate how much skin you were showing and you wouldn’t melt in the heat. 

Loki groaned and sat up.“Where are we going again?” he whined at you, rubbing his eyes.

“Nice try, noodle. It's a _surprise_ remember?” you teased.“Now c'mon upup!” you demanded, tugging on his arm to haul him out of bed.

“Alright. I’m up, I’m up!” he surrended and climbed out of bed.His pajamas shimmered to casual clothes as he did.

You kissed him when he was standing. “Yay!” you kissed him again and took his hand to haul him from the room. “We have a couple of stops to make on the way,” you told him as you summoned your car keys and took the elevator down to the cars.Loki chuckled at how bubbly you were this morning and let you drag him to the car.You grinned at him when you were both in the car.“First stop is feeding the hungry god,” you told him brightly.

He laughed in reply.“Why, thank you, darling,” he replied teasingly.

You laughed and drove out of the city to a pancake restaurant on the way.“They have unlimited pancakes and it _is_ Sunday,” you reminded Loki as you both climbed out of the car.Pancake Sundays were a tower tradition.Loki had looked wary at the restaurant until you’d uttered the phrase ‘unlimited pancakes’.Then he lit up like a kid in a candy store and practically dragged you inside.

You laughed and couldn’t help the smirk at the waitress’ incredulous look at the slim man ordering unlimited pancakes.You ordered chocolate chip pancakes instead.You didn’t need unlimited pancakes.Loki scarfed down pancakes like there was no tomorrow and he was in heaven. You saw it in his eyes and you loved how easy it could be to make your Loki happy.You told the waitress to just keep the pancakes coming. She brought stack after stack and every single person in the vicinity was wondering where Loki was putting all the pancakes.He paid them no mind, as he was thoroughly enjoying his breakfast.

You picked up a bite of chocolate chip pancake on your fork and offered it to Loki across the table. “You might like these, they're even sweeter than those,” you told him.He ate the bite off of your fork and his eyes closed adorably as he moaned in pleasure.You couldn’t help smiling at your adorably happy Loki.Or taking pictures to tease his army with.

Eventually he did come to a point where even _he_ couldn’t eat any more pancakes and sat back, purring. You counted up your tally.“You ate over a hundred pancakes,” you informed him as you paid and started to leave the restaurant. Loki looked impressed with himself.

“Well, that was a great start to the day. Where to next, kitten?” he asked when you were both in the car again.

“Next stop isn't as fun, but just as important, to me at least…” you told him softly as you drove. Loki nodded and didn’t pry.If you said it was important, then it was importat. 

You drove for awhile until you entered a little strip of suburbia.You drove down the familiar streets until you stopped a few houses down from a particular red brick house that you had described to Loki in such detail. Loki raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why you were here.He clearly recognized where _here_ was though.

“I can’t let them see me, but I _can_ check up on them to make sure they’re ok,” you reminded him. “ I haven't been out to check on them in awhile and thought since we were out this way you wouldn't mind the detour…” Loki inclined his head, though you saw that he wanted to protest that you could go in and they’d be perfectly fine.He wanted to argue that the Avengers would keep them safe.You couldn’t trust their safety to the team.

You got out of the car and took Loki’s hand when he joined you. You used magic to shield you both from sight and snuck over to the kitchen windown where you could see your mom and little sister eating their own pancake breakfast.You smiled at the familiar scene.Your mom looked like she hadn’t aged a day, and wasn’t nearly old enough to have a 23 year old daughter.Your sister was fifteen. They both looked so happy and you couldn’t help smile at the scene.

It hurt that you couldn’t be with them.It hurt that you had to hide.That they couldn’t even know you were alive.

But at least you got to see for yourself that they were alive and well.That they were moving on.That they were happy.

Loki came up to the window next to you.He’d given you a minute to observe the scene in privacy before his curiosity got the better of him and he had to some see your family.He gasped in surprise when he looked inside. You looked over at him confused.“What's wrong? I mean, I know she looks too young to have a 23 year old daughter, but she’s always looked young…” you couldn’t see what it was about this normal everyday scene that would make Loki gasp so.You then cursed yourself and hoped that Loki didn’t remember that he thought you were 22.Your birthday had been the day before and you hadn’t exactly told him.

Loki looked down at you, demanding your full attention with his intent gaze.He steeled himself and spoke clearly so he wouldn’t be misunderstood:

“I know your mother,”


	51. Chapter 51

You just stared at Loki and that bombshell in shock and confusion.“How?!?” you demanded increduously.There was no logical way for Loki to know your mom. None.Before the battle of New York he hadn’t been to Midgard in centuries. 

Loki paused, looking for words.“Your mother is Asgardian.Lady Byrynhilde, daughter of Freya. I have known her my entire life and I would recognize her anywhere, though I have not seen her in centuries.She was a member of the Asgardian court and was my Mother’s best friend.I was still a youth when she disappeared from the court.I know she was unhappy about the marriage that was being arranged for her.She must have fled Asgard to avoid it,” Loki explained, musing that last. He’d been too young to ask further than why his precious Mama was sad and where his ‘Aunt’ had gone.Or he’d been old enough, but Frigga had told him not to ask to protect her friend. 

That sounded like something Frigga would do.

And Loki would do anything his Mama asked of him.

You just stared at him in shock.“T-that doesn't make any sense…” you couldn’t imagine that your mom was Asgardian.Wouldn’t you have known that she wasn’t human? If it were true, you should’ve known. But you thought over what she’d told you over the years. “She would never tell us where she came from, but said it was a different country,” you told him softly and he nodded along.That made sense with what he knew. “She _did_ say that she ran away from an arranged marriage, and the queen had been her best friend growing up, and had abolished the forced arrangement of marriages after she left, but by then… She... she said she couldn't go home after we were born because of the question of our citizenship,” you told him.She’d been so sad when she told you that story.She’d _wanted_ to go home, but couldn’t until you and your sister were grown. And even then, you might not be accepted. 

Loki nodded.“I can prove it to you,” he told you and stripped your invisibility spell from himself as he stepped out of view of the window, moving toward the front door. 

You grabbed his arm. “We _can’t_ be seen!” you reminded him sternly.

Loki gave you a reassuring smile.“You cannot. I, on the other hand, am fine. I can always cast a stronger invisibility spell on you while I go speak with your mother,” your spell worked, but he was much more practiced at it that you were.You let him go, more shocked than anything.If your mom were truly Asgardian… then you would be half… and that was a lot of implications…. Loki’s magic shimmered over you and he kissed your forehead reassuringly before he went to the front door.You followed him toward the front of the house.You wouldn’t go in.You couldn’t.Your mom would sense you even through Loki’s magic.Her magic was stronger than yours.She’d been the one to teach you the basics after all. 

A moment later the front door opened and your heart nearly broke to see your mom this close and not be able to go to her.You saw her stare in open shock at seeing on of the princes of Asgard on her front porch.She clearly recognized him as he clearly recognized her. Though it wasn’t a surprise that she recognized him.Everyone knew Loki from the battle of New York and his work with the Avengers since then. 

Your mom composed herself quickly.She stood straight and tall, looking like a court lady, like the friend of the queen you had always known her to be.“Little Loki, how you've grown,” she greeted him warmly. It was clear that she really did know Loki.No one would _dare_ call him ‘little Loki’ unless they’d known him long enough to earn the right to the embarrassing nickname.“To what do I owe the honor, your highness?” she asked more politely.It really was strange to see one of the Asgardian princes on her doorstep.Especially when she was hiding.

“Lady Brynhilde, it is a surprise to see you on Midgard,” Loki greeted her politely.You saw the brief change of his expression, saw his court mask as he seamlessly hid what he was feeling.As he hid the lie that came out of his mouth next. “Shield, the organization I have been working with to help the Avengesr, informed me there might be another Asgardian here. I was sent to confirm their intelligence,” he lied.Shield had told you no such thing.But he had to come up withe some excuse to go see your mom.

Your mom nodded and stepped back from the door. “Come in, dear,” she bid him warmly.She seemed to continually slip into treating him like the child/teen she'd known. “Surely your Mother told you why I left Asgard…” she trailed off when your teenage sister entered the room.You were watching from the living room window. 

Your sister was fifteen and had shot up like a weed. To Loki’s eyes there was no denying that the teen was part Asgardian. She had the height and coloring for it (which you did _not_ ), the flare of seidr, (though so did you, though you hadn’t recognized the power as specifically Asgardian magic. She also had the protective nature of a young Lady Sif, which amused Loki thoroughly.“Mom? Who's at the door?” Bree asked protectively, warily looking at Loki. 

Your mom turned to address her.“Loki of Asgard came to call on us, something for the Avengers.Go make a pot of tea. The good stuff, mind,” your mom told her firmly. Bree hesitated, looking wary to leave your mom alone with the strange man, but she nodded and went to do as she was told.

“Thank you for the hospitality, Lady Brynhilde,” Loki told your mom politely as she led him into the living room so they could sit and talk in peace. “What is your daughter’s name?” he asked conversationally as he sat on the couch your mom had indicated.“I can sense her seidr,”

“Her name is Brenna,” your mom replied as she took a seat across from Loki in her usual comfy chair.“and you are correct, they- _she_ does possess the seidr. I teach her what I can,” she sighed in exasperation.“but she is _so_ like Lady Sif at that age… more interested in swinging a sword than practicing her spells.”Bree came in with the pot of tea and teacups for them.Loki offered her a kind, polite smile and you saw your sister’s cheeks turn red that the handsome prince was giving her any attention.You didn’t blame her.Even if you did want to strangle her for looking at _your_ boyfriend like that.Your mom turned to address her. “Bree, go upstairs and do the homework you've been avoiding all weekend,” she told your sister firmly.Bree hestiated as any self-respecting teenager would do if someone so interesting came into her house. “ _Now_ , Bree.And don't bother trying to eavesdrop,” Bree stomped off and your mom waved a hand in the direction of the staircase with a heavy sigh, placing an anti-eavesdropping charm as she did. “Teenagers... I don't remember Sif being this much trouble, though I could always hand _her_ a sword and put her in Thor's path and they'd both leave us alone for awhile,” she reminisced with a fond smile.

“Lady Sif and my brother are still the same since you last saw them. Give them a battle, and they will have the time of their lives,” Loki told her warmly, and your mom laughed at Thor and Sif being the same as she remembered them.Loki seemed the same too. Loki then added.“I’m sure my mother would be happy to hear that you’re alright,”

“I'm sure she will.She still writes to me occasionally.Since she abolished the practice of arranged marriages and it was safe for her to know where I am… I would have returned home by now, but there was the girls to consider.They'd never be accepted on Asgard…” your mom explained, and didn’t seem to catch her slip.You’d been dead for four years and she still spoke of you as if you were alive.

Loki was ever observand and caught her slip.He, of course, knew about you, but he was still a troublemaker and had to prod at the slip. “Girls? There is another?” he asked her gently.

Your mom blushed when she realized her slip and sorrow filled her eyes.“I had another daughter.She would have turned 23 yesterday, but she made the journey to Hel a few years ago.It is a shame you could not have met her.She was such a bright girl and may have even given _your_ intelligence a run for its money,” she teased him lightly to lighten the mood again.

Loki smiled knowingly.He often said your intelligence amazed him.“I am quite she would have, for you to speak so highly of her, Lady. I am sorry for your loss,”

“Thank you, your highness,” she replied with a polite head-bow at his acknowledgement of her loss.She sobered more. “Is this Shield looking to cause trouble for me or Bree?” she asked him, clearly concerned over your sister’s safety and well-being. She’d already lost one daughter.She would not risk the safety of the other.

Loki shook his head.“Do not worry. I will keep your secret. They do not need to know you are here. I shall tell them there was no Asgardian here. They, unlike my lady mother, cannot tell when I am lying,” he set his teacup down on the table and stood to leave. “I will not overstay my welcome. Thank you for the wonderful tea and conversation. Call on me for anything you may need.I will provide it if it is within my abilities, even teaching young Lady Brenna with her Seidr,”

Your mom walked him to the door.“You know I would never impose,” she reminded him warmly.Loki hadn’t changed at all, it seemed.Even if Bree was a pain in her ass, she waould never impose the teaching of the teen onto one of the princes of asgard. “It is good to see you are well, your highness. Please do me the kindness of saying hello to your mother for me, when you see her next?”

Loki inclined his head. “It would be my pleasure, Lady Brynhilde.”He summoned a beginners text for learning magic. “Please give this to Lady Brenna as a gift.It is the least I can do for showing up unannounced,”

Your mom smirked. “Mayhaps this will entice her to actually learn to use her seidr instead of just her fists…”

Loki offered her an elegant bow.“Good day, my lady,” he bid her warmly, with the air of long familiarity.

Your mom offered him a warm smile and an equally elegant curtsy.“Good day, little Loki.You're welcome here anytime,”

Loki left and headed back over to you.You rushed to him.“So? How'd it go?” you asked.You’d missed most of the conversation watching through the window where you wouldn’t be seen or felt.

“I was corredt.Your mother is Lady Brynhilde, best friend of my mother. Your sister is strong in Seidr but seems to be similar in disposition to Lady Sif,” he told you and you nodded with shock in your eyes.

“She never told us…”


	52. Chapter 52

You finally snapped back from your daze over the news.You would have to think over what this all meant later.There was still the rest of your outing with Loki to get to.You weren’t going to ruin your day with worrying over something you couldn’t do anything about right now.You could come to terms with being half-Asgardian later. 

There was only one way to lighten the mood again and get your day back on track.“Also 'little Loki’?” you teased him.You’d been standing close enough to hear the greetings at the front door.Teasing Loki was an easy way to change the mood and get the day back on schedule. 

Loki mock-glared at you.He knew what you were doing and let you delay processing this information to not spoil your day.“Very funny, little one,”

You smirked. “Mom said it first,” you reminded him.Ok, maybe you weren’t quite ready to ignore the last hour until later yet.

“I do not know why she chose not to tell you of your origins. She must have had her reasons, kitten,” Loki reassured you gently.He offered you a smile and added “Your mother has the right to call me that. She knew me when I was a child,”

You thought about something he’d said.“Poor mom, Bree's always reminded me of a tiny female Thor, which is also what Sif reminds me of too, come to think of it.That can't be easy to deal with…”

“I would think not. By brother and Sif are hard to deal with on their own,”

“If they could actually risk seeing me, I'd drag Bree to your brother and let him beat her up for awhile…” you commented softly.Bree would love it.And get her ass handed to her.It would be great. Mostly the part where you would get to see her get her ass handed to her.

But that was a pipe dream.

You couldn’t let them see you or know you were alive.

“What is so terrible about them seeing you now? What could the other vampires do?” Loki asked you gently.

“Have them killed for me spilling the beans on the whole vampire thing,” you reminded him slowly with the inflection that he was dumb for forgetting that point.

He sighed, but accepted your decision.For now.

He grabbed your hand to pull you toward the car so you could take you both to your next destination.“Well, what did you have planned next?” He asked, clearly ready to change the topic until you had processed it more. 

You didn’t understand that your mom being Asgardian meant that she wasn’t a helpless human.A lady of Asgard was perfectly capable of protecting herself and her daughter from vampires.You hadn’t quite made that leap of logic yet.

You walked with Loki to the car.“You'll see,” you replied with a smirk.You drove the pair of you to a nearby amusement park. You hadn’t been able to go to the park since you’d been turned.“Ta-da!” you announced with glee when you’d parked. “Midgardian summer entertainment!”Loki looked skeptical, but wouldn’t deny you your fun. 

You led him into the park and towards your favorite roller coaster at the very back.Poor Loki had no idea what was coming.Though you _did_ do him the courtesy of standing up on one of the benches to tie his hair up for him. He raised an eyebrow at you questioningly, but let you play with his hair.“Where are you taking me, little one?” he finally asked.

“Oh, sorry, of course you wouldn't know,” you said sheepishly as you took his hand to return to your stroll to the coaster at the back of the park.“This place is full of rides and games. It's kinda hard to explain.Some of the rides can move kinda fast, though, so you don't want your hair flying in your face,” you explained that part alright at least.The coaster couldn’t be seen from the line, and by some miracle of deus ex machina, there was next to no line for the coaster and you walked get right on.You climbed in first and buckled the seatbelt and pulled down the safety bar.You looked at Loki and sighed heavily, reaching over the stubborn god the buckle his seatbelt for him.You stole a kiss while you did.“They have to have the safety devices for the mortals.Just because _we’re_ not mortal doesn't mean we can skip them. The kid who works here is going to check the safety bar.Don't stab him,” you told him firmly.

Loki sighed and grumbled, but relented to your demands and didn’t stab the poor worker when he came to check the safety devices.The ride began slowly and poor Loki looked bored as the old wooden coaster meandered its way to the hill.You lit up in delight as the coaster climbed the hill.You noted that Loki still looked bored and a little confused why this would be _fun_.You grabbed the bar in front of you as you reached the top of the hill.There was a brief instant when the whole park could be seen and an equally brief, and terrifying instant where the drop into the abyss could be clearly seen before the coaster fell and the ride truly began.You shrieked and giggled in delight at the drop, leaning into the twists and turns of the ride from muscle memory, laughing in delight the entire time. Loki laughed beside you and enjoyed the silly Midgardian ride. 

You thought he loved your smile more.

You were still grinning in delight when the ride ended and you climbed out of the car.You offered Loki a hand to help him unfold his tall frame from the coaster. The old ride wasn’t designed for tall people.“Did you like it?” you asked, nervous he would have hated it and wouldn’t have fun today.

“I did. That was an experience.” You saw and heard the truth of his words and relaxed.

You grinned in reply.“Yay! I'd hoped you'd have fun here,” you took his hand and led him to a few more of the roller coasters, since he seemed to like them.

You led him too innocently to a ride that was going to get you _both_ completely soaked.You somehow got him onto the ride, though you could see him getting suspicious at the big round watercraft.And more suspicious as it made its way down the rapids.You shrieked in shocked giggly delight when the first dip of ice cold water hit you. Loki playfully glared at you for not telling him what you were getting him into.You just laughed in reply.And shrieked when more ice cold water hit you.

You were both completely drenched when you finally made it off the ride and you were laughing as you wrung water out of your hair.

Loki magicked himself dry.You pouted up at him while he grinned at the fact that he was dry and you were soaked still.“Cheater,” you informed him before you copied his spell and magicked yourself dry as well.You’d learned the spell just by watching him do it once. Loki raised an eyebrow, but eventually just shook his head. 

You looked up at him concerned.“Something wrong?” you asked, more concerned that you’d done it wrong than anything.

“No. I was simply surprised how quickly you picked up that spell. That took me weeks to master,”

“Oh…” you said sheepishly and decided to change the subject away from your big brain. “Did mom say anything else interesting?” you asked as you walked to another ride. You wanted to know how your family was doing. 

Loki gave you a much too innocently look.“Well…” he paused, teasing you

“Loki~~” you whined at him for holding back information.

“Well, your sister mentioned that your birthday was yesterday,” he told you innocently.Well, innocently except for his smirk.

You looked up at him shocked for a moment.You hadn’t told anyone about your birthday.It wasn’t important anymore.You were dead and didn’t age. “Goddamn it, Bree,” you growled in reply.The image fo any angry sibling.

“Why didn’t you tell me, darling?” Loki asked you gently.You could hear the hurt in his voice too. He was hurt you hadn’t told him.

You shrugged, trying to reassure him that it was no big deal.“I didn't want to make a big deal.Besides...it's not like I actually get any older anyway…” you reminded him softly.You were dead.You didn’t age.

“Still. I would have loved to spoil you a bit, dearheart,” he told you warmly, reassuring that your slight wasn’t against him.He leaned down and kissed you softly.

You kissed him back, but broke it and sighed heavily.“Now that you know, I'm doomed for spoiling, aren't I?” you whined at him.He just smirked mischievously at you in reply.You rolled your eyes.“Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little sister to go murder,” you grumbled. 

“Oh, darling, don’t act like that,” he pulled you into his arms and kissed you deeply to distract you from killing you sister. 

“What? And like you're one to talk, you threaten Thor at least twice by the end of breakfast every morning.AND tried to poison his coffee just two days ago,” you reminded him when the kiss was broken.“

Loki smirked as you reminded him of all the fun he had pranking his brother.“Would you like to celebrate?” he asked you gently.

You shrugged and hesitated. “I don't know, Lokes…” you sighed, the smiled fondly at an old memory.“Mom would never tell us how old she is.She always said that age is just a number and a birthday is just a day for your loved ones to celebrate how much they love you.” You realized now that she’d said that since she was thousands of years old…

Loki smiled fondly at you.His smile was warm and loving and he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “That is the very reason I would like to spoil you.The team and I would love to show you just how much we adore you, dearheart,”

You sighed.“Finefine, spoil away,” you relented with a smile.“Just try to keep Stark from going too far overboard, ok?” you asked.

He smirked far too mischievously.“No promises, darling,”

You groaned, but let it go for now.You assumed it would take him time to come up with something suitable to spoil you with.You took his hand to walk with him to the other side of the parks where there were rides you hadn’t been on yet.You picked up food for you and Loki to eat as you walked.Asgardian males were bottomless pits and Loki was no exception. 

It was just after noon and the sun was high in the sky.You should’ve been napping at that hour, but Loki had convinced you to feed on him so you could survive your outing today. 

With absolutely no warning, the spell Loki had placed on your pendant shattered.It was overworked and shattered the pendant to pieces with it. 

You were out under the bright sun, in the middle of one of the paths in the park with no shade in sight.

You shrieked when the sun hit you full-out with no protections.You eyes burned at you went blind.Your skin blistered under the bright sun.

Your wail of pain, your keening was heartbreaking as you clutched onto Loki, burying your face against his chest to at least try to protect your eyes from the sun. 


	53. Chapter 53

Loki teleported you back to the tower without a moment of hesitation.He didn’t care about leaving the car behind.It could drive itself home. He wouldn’t have cared anyway.He only cared that you were sobbing in pain. 

/Mother, how is that cure you spoke of coming along? The gift I gave Y/N to protect her against the sun has just shattered and I need something to keep her safe/ Loki asked his mother across the realms.He was worried about your future now that he had you home.It wasn’t his first concern, but it was still important to find out.

His first concern was you.You were clutching onto him tightly, shaking in pain, and whimpering softly as tears streamed down your cheeks. 

“What's going on?” Nat demanded as she and every other member of the team that was in the common room looked over at the commotion. 

“Her pendant shattered from the overuse,” Loki explained as he combed his fingers through your hair to try to calm you.He couldn’t help until you’d calmed some. 

/I'm working on it, darling. I haven't been able to find any proof yet that it will work, especially since she's Midgardian.It's not like we can find another vampire to try it on first.That would be just as cruel as your Father experimenting on your love/ Frigga replied.

/I do not know if it will help, but I have just discovered that she is half Asgardian. Her mother is Lady Brynhilde./

/Bryn?You're sure?/

/I spoke to her personally. And my lady confirmed it. She is the one who took me to her home./

/I knew she had gone to Midgard.I did not realize she was so close.That... that might change things.Give me a little more time, and convince your lady to return to Asgard/

/I will try. I’m worried of what will happen when she comes face to face with the Allfather after everything that happened./

/It has to be here, darling.You know the transition is hard for Midgardians even during the best circumstances.Breaking a curse on top of it? That will just make it harder.Your Father owes her for his treatment of her. She will not have any issues from him. Besides, she's a noble of the court.../

/Alright. I will see what I can do, mother. I will see you soon./

/I will let you know when I am certain this will work.Be well, my son/

/And you, Mother./ Loki replied and ended the connection, turning his full attention back to you.His entire conversation had taken place in a matter of moments, as was often the case with telepathic communication, even across the realms.

It took awhile and reassurances that you were safe before you finally calmed, though you whimpered in pain and refused to let go of your Loki. Or open your eyes.They still hurt so badly from being in the sun. You tried so very hard to stop whimpering since it just upset him, but you were in a lot of pain and your skin was blistering.It would have taken longer to start burning, to start literally burning, but it would have happened eventually.Loki held you while the others rushed around getting first aid supplies.“You’re alright, darling. It’s ok,” he cooed, stroking your hair and trying to keep you calm while he waited for the others to return. 

“Odinson,” Bucky called, knowing better than to get too close to Loki while you were this upset, since it was making Loki more homicidal and stabby than usual.Your heartbreaking mews of pain were inciting angry snarls from the god, even as he tried to coo to you to keep you calm, to soothe your pain, to help in some way, shape, or form. Loki looked up at Bucky who tossed him a bottle of the good pain meds.

Loki caught the bottle with a nod at Bucky in thanks and poured out the proper amount to give to you.“Here, darling. Take these. It should help,” he told you gently and held a glass of water to your lips as soon as you had the pills in your mouth.“Good, kitten,” he praised, even as you clutched onto him again.

Nat came back with a bottle of healing salve.“Lucky for you Clint got sunburned a few missions ago,” she said as she handed Loki the bottle.You smelled his magic in it.Or sensed it.It was hard to say exactly which.Loki nodded his thanks to her and decided to teleport the two of you up to your room so he could apply the salve to your poor blistered skin in peace.

You eeped at the sudden teleportation.You hadn’t been expecting it and your eyes snapped open to see where you were now.You were safely in your room and Loki was holding the bottle of healing salve.You reached to take it from him, assuming that you were applying it yourself.

Loki held it out of your reach, which wasn’t hard as you could barely move without whimpering in pain. “Lie down, darling. I’ve got it,” he told you.You started to protest, as propriety would demand, but you just nodded with a small noise and laid facedown on your bed where he could see the blistered mess your back, shoulders, and arms had become from your lovely decision to wear a halter top in summer.

Loki sat next to you on the bed and began to ever so carefully and gently massage the healing salve into your skin.His hands were blue as he worked and you moaned in relief at his cold hands on your burned skin.He worked for a long time to make sure he got every inch of affected skin.“Better, darling?” he asked you gently. 

You nodded.“Better,” you murmured.Now that there was a healing salve and the pain meds were taking effect, you were fading fast. 

Loki gripped your arms and moved you so you were kneeling on your bed. “Stay awake a little longer, dearest, then you can sleep,” he told you gently when you squeaked in surprise at being moved and blinked at him stupidly.

“Loki~” you whined exhaustedly.The sun had drained you and the pain meds had taken effect.It was a chore just to keep your eyes open.Loki held you upright as he unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt.You looked even more confused until he tilted his head, offering you his neck.“Loki, no,” you protested softly, except that you couldn’t take your eyes off of the pulse-point in his neck.“I can’t- I don’t- my control-” you protested, but you were too exhausted and hurt to think straight and he cheated by drawing attention to his blood when you were weak.

“I will be able to stop you,” Loki promised you gently.“You need the strength, little one.You took a _lot_ of damage from the sun, which is my fault for my magic failing you.Let me help you get your strength back,” he implored you. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off of the pulse in his neck.You could feel the blood in his veins, cooler than a human’s, but with _so_ much more power.You felt your fangs extend as you stared at the pulse in his neck. “Loki,” you mewed softly. You should protest.You should, but you needed the strength.You needed the healing that would come from fresh blood and his blood was more powerful than the cow’s blood in your fridge.

“Drink, darling,” he told you firmly.His fingers wound in your hair and he pulled you to him, pulling your head toward his neck.You couldn’t fight him you were too out of it already, too exhausted from the sun and the pain meds.Too injured and burned.Too… drained. 

The scent of the blood in his veins overpowered your reason and before you made the decision, your fangs had sank into his throat with no resistance.He moaned softly, a delicious, wonderful sound that you would have to elicit from him in other ways.His blood spilled and you drank in the power along with his cooler than human blood.

You were too out of it to pay attention to what you were doing, but Loki did.You drank deeply and let Loki pry you off of him once you had.“That’s enough, darling,” he told you gently.You went through the motions of licking the wound cleaned and looked at him with dazed eyes.You were dazed from the power in his blood as well as the pain, the exhaustion, the pain meds.Loki smiled fondly and wiped a drop of blood from your mouth gently with a thumb. He helped you lie back down since you were too dazed to do anything on your own.He still seemed pleased that you looked physically better, and would be mentally better when you had gotten rest.“Better, kitten?”

“Better,” you murmured, lost to the daze of fresh blood as well as everything else.You could hate yourself for drinking from Loki later.

Loki tucked the blankets around you and kissed your forehead.“Rest, darling,” he bid you warmly.You nodded and settled more comfortably to do just that, letting the pain meds and sun exhaustion drag you to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Once you were completely out of it, Loki made sure you were lying on your stomach so you wouldn’t be lying on the burns as they healed and draped the blanket up to your waist.He kissed the top of your head.“Rest well, my love,” he bid you softly before he left.You just settled further into much needed sleep. 

Loki left the room to return to the common room to speak to the others.The team that was gathered looked up when he reentered the room.Not everyone was there.Tony and Bruce were working and Clint may or may not have been in the ceiling tiles. “She ok?” Nat asked when she saw Loki.The entire team cared for you and they hated that you were injured.

Loki nodded. “She’s healing and resting now.The sun took a lot out of her,” he told them reassuringly.He wasn’t going to tell them that he’d made you take his blood.He knew it would just embarass you. Plus you hadn’t exactly approved of his methods either. 

They all looked relieved at that news. They knew how harmful the sun was to you and how careful you usually were about risking going out in the sun.“Are you going to make her a new necklace? She increased your powers, right?” Bucky asked. He’d gotten at least _some_ understanding of how magic worked by being friends with Loki and living with the team and the trickster.

Loki shook his head.“Even if I did, it would have the same result and I might not be there to save her next time,” he told them and they all looked downtrodden at the prospect of taking the sun from you.You’d enjoyed getting to see it again and had missed it so desperately over the last four years.Your friends hated the idea that you’d be without it again. “My mother has a plan, however,” Loki reassured them quickly.

“And that would be?” Cap prodded.Loki hadn’t told any of them about Frigga’s plan. Thor remained silent.He knew of the plan and also knew his brother well.Loki would only share what he wanted known and would only share when he was ready. 

Loki shook his head. He wasn’t ready to share more information yet.“I will tell you what it is as soon as Mother informs me that it will work.I do not wish to get anyone’s hopes up, especially not kitten’s,” he didn’t want you accidentally finding out about the plan if it wouldn’t work.Also this particular pet name of his for you had stuck it seemed. 

Loki could see that they wanted to protest.They were too curious for their own good and incorrigible gossips all of them.Thor finally broke the silence, always willing to deal with Loki’s temper.“Did you have a good time up until that point? She was so excited to take you out for a surprise. And wouldn't even tell _me_ where she was taking you,” Thor asked, sounding annoyed that you hadn't trusted him to keep the secret.

Loki smiled. “It was quite fun and an excellent outing,” he agreed, then smirked at Thor.“Though I _did_ find out something surprising,” he teased his brother with information.Thor looked interested and gestured for Loki to continue.“Do you remember Lady Brynhilde, brother?”

Thor nodded.“Of course.She was Mother’s best friend.She left Asgard years ago, did she not?Mother was quite saddened when she left,”

Loki inclined his head with a smirk.“Indeed, and it turns out she is our little vampire’s mother,” he told Thor, waiting for his brother’s reaction to that revelation.

Thor’s mouth dropped open.“What?!?!?” he demanded incredulously.

Loki laughed, pleased at getting the reaction out of Thor that he wanted.The rest of the team demanded answers as well, so Loki explained.“One of the destinations on our outing was to check in on her family.The little vampire insists that she cannot be seen by her family, but she likes to check and make sure they are alright,” he explained.When the group nodded, he continued. “I recognized her mother as soon as I saw her,”

“But... that would make her... half Asgaridan... and a…” Thor searched for a word as he tried to comprehend all of the implications.“A duchess,” he finally decided.

Loki rolled his eyes at his brother’s slow thought processes.“That it would, brother,” he replied dryly.

Thor was still pondering over the implications.“Father will blow a gasket... so will the court if they find out what he did to a noble of the court, even if she is a -” the word he used was not a very polite word, but it was the one the Asgardians used for someone who was not a pureblooded Asgardian.Loki shot his brother a pointed glare for the word he’d chosen, but he silently agreed with Thor’s sentiment. “What do you intend on doing with this information?” Thor asked his brother suspiciously.He didn’t trust Loki not to have ulterior plans for the knowledge.

“Nothing, for now. But if the Allfather tries to pull anything when the three of us return to Asgard, I will not hold my tongue if it means keeping Y/N safe,” everyone knew Loki was serious when he used your actual name instead of a pet name.Thor nodded, accepting that logic.

You came back downstairs in time for dinner.Your skin was still pink a flushed, but you weren’t nearly as burned as you’d been earlier that afternoon.Not with Loki’s blood and rest in your santuary of a bedroom.Loki greeted you at the elevator and kissed your cheek. He was being extra adorable and you smiled warmly at him. “How are you feeling, darling?” he asked you gently as he looked you over.

“Better,” you replied with a small smile. You were still sore and in pain from the burns on your skin, but you were doing a lot better with Loki’s blood and rest. 

“Good timing kid, dinners ready!” Clint called form the kitchen. You smiled and took Loki’s hand. The two of you made your way to the dining room.

During dinner, Nat turned her attention to Loki. “Boyfriend, I'm stealing your girl after dinner. Stark wants your help in the lab while we're out,” she told Loki.He looked really confused by that, with an adorably raised eyebrow, but he nodded in acceptance.He woudln’t argue with Nat stealing you for shopping or whatever other girly activity she decided on.

“I need new clothes and I'm sure your girl could use some too, since she dresses like she’s actually Stark’s kid when left to her own devices…” Nat teased you.You huffed and stuck your tongue out at her in reply.

Loki smirked and kissed your templ.“Let Lady Natasha spoil you a bit, kitten,” he bid you warmly, knowing you’d have fun once you were out with Nat. You huffed your distacte for shopping for clothes, but you relented when you saw Nat looking so earnest.

You and Nat left after dinner.You kissed your Loki goodbye and you were highly surprised that he was letting you go out without him.He was a touch overprotective.

By a touch you meant extremely.

Loki kissed you softly and tapped your forehead. “Call on me if you run into trouble, darling,” he bid you.He was just a telepathic call away. And you and Nat were both fully capable of protecting yourselves.You waved again at the elevator and made your way out with Nat.

Once the two of you were gone, Loki headed down to the lab, wondering what in the nine realms Stark could need him for.He and Stark basically still hated each other.Loki knocked on the doorframe to the lab, drawing attention to himself.He would attempt to be polite. And would stay that was as long as Stark didn’t annoy him too badly. “I was told you needed me, Stark?” he asked politely.He thought he was definitely earning brownie points for being nice to Stark, if only you were there to give him the stupid brownie points he was earning.

Stark nodded and gestured for Loki to join him in the lab.“I'm planning Tinkerbell's birthday party. Thought you'd want to help. I also bought her that laptop she wanted since she somehow hadn’t dragged your ass to the computer store to buy it herself,” he showed Loki the computer box.Loki knew nothing about computers except that you wanted a new fancy one for games. 

Loki inclined his head.He wanted to throw you a party anyway and get you properly spoiled.If he could make Stark do all the work that would be even better. “She says she does want the party to be too crazy. Can you handle that, Stark?”

Stark rolled his eyes and huffed, looking put-upon.“Unfortunately yes, Tinkerbell doesn’t exactly have many friends outside the tower…” he grumbled.He hated that the party was going to be small. He wanted to throw you a huge bash, but all your friends lived here.

Loki nodded.“I do have a couple of additional guests in mind. But you cannot tell her about them.It is a surprise,” he told Stark when he came up with his brilliant idea.You were going to love it. He was sure you would.

He still wanted it to be a surprise.

Stark nodded with a gleeful look in his eyes at the prospect of being able to invite more people.His guest list was looking pretty pathetic. 

Loki did have to warn the man as long as they were being civil.“Know that I know Y/N’s mother is asgardian and her sister half, she will not need to fear that they will be in any harm if they know she is alive. Invite them as my personal guests, but do not make it too obvious.I wish for it to be a surprise,”

Stark looked downright shocked at your mom being Asgardian. He had met her before.But he processed the information much faster than Thor had.His big brain was good for something.“Are you going to tell them prior that she’s alive?” They were using ‘alive’ loosely in this case as you were dead, but still walking around….

Stark wanted to make sure the invitations were worded correctly.Loki caught what he was really asking. “Let it be a surprise. I will personally escort them into the party so that I can prepare them,”

Stark nodded again and came up with a quick excuse.“I'll just say in the invite that it's a memorial celebration. That should get them here without raising their suspicions,”

Stark and Loki worked on plans for the party and the more important plans of keeping you from finding out about until Saturday.The more difficult part of that was letting the rest of the team know about it so they could buy presents.

Their temporary truce was interrupted by Jarvis annoucing: “Sir, Agent Romanoff and Miss Y/N have returned. You may wish to hide your activities before they make it up from the garage and discover what you are up to…” the AI suggested. 

Loki snapped his fingers and everything vanished. Stark looked admitedly impressed by the display of magic.“You have some uses after all,” he teased Loki, which just made Loki bristle.

“Not a word, Stark. I wish for her to have a wonderful surprise party,”

Tony grinned in reply and didn’t comment.“C'mon, reindeer games, I'm sure Tinkerbell will be looking for you in the living room to show you whatever Romanoff made her buy.” He could be civil to Loki. 

For your sake if nothing else, the two of them could be civil.


	55. Chapter 55

Loki ignored Stark’s nickname, for once, and teleported to the common room to meet up with you.You were way more interesting than playing in the lab with Stark. He made it before you and Nat stepped off the elevator, both carrying bags from your shopping trip. 

You grinned at Loki when you saw him.You were also carrying an ice cream cone and handed the treat to your Loki.“We stopped for ice cream on the way home thought you'd like one,” you told him with a bright smile.Loki loved his sweets, but couldn’t eat ice cream outside of the tower.The reason was obvious when he thanked you with a bright smile and started eating his ice cream cone.He turned Jotun blue after the first bite.You didn’t mind, but he didn’t like the mortals seeing him in Jotun form.

“Did you get anything interesting on your little shopping trip, darling?” Loki asked you as he ate his ice cream, eyeing your bags curiously.

“Just clothes,” you told him, but dug in the bags to pull out a green knee-length dress with a wide black sash at the waist.“I did get this, Nat said it might come in handy…” you told him. 

You saw his eyes widen as he admired the dress.You could tell that he loved that it was in his colors.You were always glad that his green looked good on you. “Beautiful, darling,”

“Show him what's in the pink bag!” Nat teased you goodnaturedly.

You blushed a deep red and glared at her. “How about no?” you replied, glaring pointedly at her. Nat laughed and started showing off what she’d bought, mostly to Clint who actually cared.She was less shy about clothes and such than you were.You stuck your tongue out at her before you turned your attention back to Loki.“You're turning blue,” you warned him softly.You didn’t care, but you know he might want to hide his Jotun form from the others. 

Loki nodded and finished his ice cream quickly. The second it was gone his form shimmered back to normal and everyone pretended that they hadn’t seen.You smiled and kissed him.He still tasted like mint chocolate ice cream.“Did you and Stark get along ok?” you asked him with concern. He and Stark were notorious in their hatred for each other.

Loki smirked. “As well as we can. He refuses to drop those annoying nicknames, however,” he whined at you.

You giggled. “Of course he won’t, Noodle,” you teased with a smirk to match his own. 

You got the reaction you were expecting when he rolled his eyes.“Very funny, kitten.”

“What?” you asked innocently, though your even bigger smirk gave you away.“You prefer little Loki?” you stuck your tongue out at him and he glared in reply.You saw that he didn’t really _mean_ the glare. You giggled in reply and kissed him again.“I’m gonna take this stuff upstairs,” you told him and picked up your bags of clothes.Before you could take a single step, Loki snapped his fingers and the bags vanished up to your room. 

You looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question.He didn’t usually show off with his magic around the tower so much. He just gave you a playful smirk and pulled you into his lap and into a _very_ good kiss.Which elicited cheers, catcalls, and demands that you get a room from the others in the room.

*

You went to bed at dawn, still tired and healing from being burned by the sun, but you came back downstairs an hour later after a terrible nightmare.You didn’t remember what you dreamed about, but it had freaked you out enough to come downstairs wearing nothing but one of Loki’s tunics that you’d stolen from his dresser.“Mind if I sit with you for a little while?” you asked him nervously as you stood in front of him.You were upset and he could feel the fear surrounding you.

“Of course, kitten,” he replied gently and pulled you onto his lap, letting you curl yourself there and rest your head on his shoulder.He knew something was wrong, but he wasn’t intuitive enough to figure it out without help.He wrapped the couch blanket around you and you had a feeling it was partially so he wouldn’t have to kill the other men in the room for seeing you in just his tunic. 

“Just a nightmare,” you reassured him softly as you closed you eyes and cuddled in his safe embrace.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” he asked you softly, gently.

You shook your head. “It was just a nightmare. Just... didn't want to be alone,”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead and held you a bit tighter.You fell back to sleep, knowing that nightmares were powerless in his presence. Loki pressed another kiss to the top of your head and sat back, closing his eyes to try to catch a small nap.Or that was his plan until you shifted in your sleep, your eyes fluttering though they remained shut and a soft mew escaping your lips.Loki stirred and combed his fingers through your hair to try to calm you back to sleep, but you whimpered “No,” and struggled helplessly against the nightmares.

He had to act when you cried out in a sound of remembered pain.Loki shook you gently. “Wake up, little one. Come on. It’s alright. I won’t let anything hurt you,” he bid you urgently.

Your eyes snapped open as you woke and wrapped your arms around him tightly. “Loki?” you asked softly, making sure he was real and you weren’t trapped in a nightmare.

“I’m here, sweetheart. You’re alright,” he reassured you and ran his fingers through your hair as he held you tightly to him, whispering soothing words as he stroked your hair.

You relaxed in his arms, but sighed heavily. “I should just give up on getting any sleep today,” you grumbled.You couldn’t face a third nightmare in one day.

“Would you like me to help?” Loki asked.He raised his hand, which was already glowing green.You recognized the sleep spell that he was ready to use for you if you wanted him to.

“No nightmares?” you asked him softly, your voice sounding as exhausted as you felt.You knew he could tell how exhausted you were by the fact that you’d even consider allowing him to help you sleep.

“Of course, my darling. I’ll do whatever I can to help,”

You nodded against his shoulder. “Please?” you asked him softly, nervous to even ask for such a favor, even from your Loki.He smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on your forehead.Your eyes fluttered back shut as you were dragged into the sleep spell.There were no more nightmares and you slept peacefully, curled in Loki’s lap.

*

The next day when Loki came into the living room, instead of finding you on your usual couch reading or playing video games, he found a sleek little kitten with fur the same color as your hair.Loki grinned and decided to have some fun and turned himself into a cat too.

You ran up to him to show off your shapeshifting and when he joined you as a cat, gave him a kitten smirk and pounced on his tail.He dodged and flicked his tail in your face in retaliation.So of course you mrowed indignantly at him and batted his nose.Which just led to a game of cat tag and fake battle that ended with you pinned under Loki.You squirmed, but couldn’t get free of him.He meowed victoriously, looking extraordinarily proud of himself. You mewed in defeat and licked his cheek.

Your fun was interrupted by a giant oaf picking you both up and cradling you in his giant oafish arms.“Hello, little ones,” he cooed as if he didn’t know that the cats he was holding were you and his brother.Loki hissed and tried to scratch Thor in the face.“Hey now, play nice,” Thor scolded gently and held the angry cat more securely.Until Loki tried to scratch him again.“Finefine,” Thor finally said and set his brother down.“I’ll just pet this pretty kitty instead,” he told the grumpy black cat and cradled you more comfortably in his arms, petting you and making your purr.

Loki transformed into a lion and growled at his brother to put you down.It was at least partially jealousy since you were purring in Thor’s arms as he pet you.Thor was just so… _warm_.Thor rolled his eyes and continued to tease his brother. “No, you had your chance,” he teased the lion, then looked down at you. “Come on, little one, let us find somewhere quieter,”

Loki snapped at that and bit Thor’s arm. 

Hard.

“Hey!” Thor protested and put you down to try to pry Loki’s teeth out of his arm.You darted between Loki’s legs and hid under his body.You weren’t concerned about Thor, not really

Loki let go of Thor’s arm and changed back into himself.He bent to scoop you up into his arms and cuddled you to his chest.“Mine,” he informed his brother firmly and defensively.

Thor rolled his eyes as he worked to bandage his arm until it stopped bleeding.“Duh.I do not want her.You _could_ have just turned back and taken her instead of biting my arm…” he growled at Loki, who was scratching behind your ears to make you purr.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Loki asked with a mischievous smirk.

“The fun is in the part where I am not bleeding,” Thor grumbled and stomped off to go find a better bandage while Loki laughed. 

You purred a ball of contented happy kitten. “You are too adorable, little one,” Loki informed you warmly and pet you for a little while longer.

You eventually tired of the game and closed your eyes to concentrate.With a shimmer of magic you managed to turn back human.Which was impressive for your first attempt at shapeshifting.You hugged Loki when you were human again. 

Loki pressed a kiss to the top of your head. “Darling, I think you forgot something,” he told you warmly.You looked up at him confused.He playfully tugged gently on your tail.You squeaked in surprise.You hadn’t realized you still had cat-ears.And a tail.

“ Ok... _that_ is adorable,” Nat commented when she wandered through.

That made you blush and didn’t help you stay calm to remember how to turn back to rest of the way.Especially as this was your first time trying it.And you tried to find the focus to find your magic and turn the rest of the way back. 

Loki saw your frustration. “Would you like my help, kitten?” he asked you gently.

Your tail swished in distress, all fluffed up. “I-I don't know how to fix it,” you admitted softly.Shapeshifting wasn’t beginner’s magic and you shouldn’t have tried it.

Loki gave you a warm smile and with a gesture your cat-ears and tail were gone. You leaned up and kissed him softly. “Thank you,” you told him, fully expecting him to start scolding at you for trying to shapeshift in the first place.

He didn’t disappoint, though he was nice about it.“Shapeshifting is nothing to mess with, darling. It takes years to master. Or maybe in your case, months,” he teased you gently.He wouldn’t scold too hard when things had worked out and you hadn’t been harmed.

You sighed. “It seemed like fun!” You pouted, though you knew he was right.The temptation to shapeshift was too strong when he kept calling you ‘kitten’ all the time.So you had to try it at least once.

Loki chuckled. “You are speaking to the master of shapeshifting. I can teach you if you wish to learn,” he offered.

You smirked. “Lokes, you've been teaching me magic for months, no need to be so overdramatic about it at _this_ point,” you teased, but got serious again.“but if it really is too advanced…” you could wait to learn it later when the time was right.Besides, he hadn’t even taught you how to teleport yet, and that was _way_ more useful.

Loki chuckled and kissed your nose, making you giggle and lightening the mood again.

“Hey, kids,” Cap greeted you both as he wandered in.“We're going on an intel mission tonight.I know you're not officially a member of the team for missions, but we could really use your help on this one, Y/N,” he told you, though he spared a wary glance at Loki.He knew your overprotective boyfriend wouldn’t agree with you going out on missions.Loki could be violent about plans he didn’t agree with. Or about you being in danger.

“Why does Y/N need to come with us? She has had little to no training,” Loki protested.He wasn’t trying to sound offensive of your skills. He knew you _could_ hold your own after being trained by Hydra, but fighting wasn’t your inclination.He was still worried about you. 

“We're acquiring intel…” Cap tried again to explain.

But he was Cap and sucked at explaining things to Loki.So Nat jumped in to help.“We're breaking into a Hydra facility, one that wasn't affected by _sestrichka_ 's code. Steve wants her to come with us to steal all the data off their computers,” she explained to you both.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Loki asked, still concerned.

“I'm sure it's the fastest and most efficient way to make sure we get _all_ of the data in that facility,” Cap replied.“and it should be perfectly safe when _your_ entire job on the mission will be to protect the hacker,” he reassured Loki.He knew Loki would feel safer knowing that you were under his protection.Loki wouldn’t let anything happen to you.

Loki sighed heavily. “Very well, but if anything should happen, even with me protecting her, it will be on you, Captain,” he informed Cap firmly.

“Nothing will get past your guard,” Cap reminded Loki, flattering the god, though it was true that Loki was perfectly capable of keeping you safe. “Besides, we’ll all be there…”

“And I can take care of myself,” you reminded them all, raising your voice firmly.“I was trained in combat by Hydra, and I’m a vampire.I’m not a weakling or an invalid,” you grumbled at them. “I have magic, combat skills, and training,”

Loki kissed the top of your head to reassure you.“Yes, darling, but you need someone to watch your back while you are stealing the information from the computer,” he placated you.You knew he was just placating you.

You let it go.

For now. 

But if he kept it up on the mission, you were going to have problems.

Or more, Loki was going to have the problem of an upset vampire.


	56. Chapter 56

Loki finally nodded, allowing this intel-stealing mission to happen, since it was going to anyway.Cap discussing it with him was just a formality.He wasn’t actually asking Loki’s permission. Not that permission about what you did was Loki’s to give.Hell, he wasn’t even asking _your_ permission. He was telling you about the mission that you were going to go on. 

“When is this mission?” Loki asked Cap, still holding you in his arms.You could tell from the feel of his grip that he wasn’t happy about the mission anymore than you were. 

“After dinner,” Cap replied, directing his answer to both of you.“We want to make sure it's dark before we leave.”You were grateful for that.You had no protection from the sun besides copious amounts of sunscreen and hiding under an umbrella.Which only did so much.

You were nervous about what was going to happen on this mission.You had a bad feeling about it and you couldn’t quite place why you were feeling that way.Besides the fact that you didn’t go out on missions.You stayed at home, healed the team, and tinkered with things in Tony’s lab./What do you think about all this?/ Loki asked you and you could hear his worry in his voice. He didn’t like this any better than you did.

/I'm worried, but I _can_ take care of myself/ you admitted softly.This plan didn’t seem smart or safe.You weren’t a fighter.Sure you had some tricks up your sleeve and the shit Hydra made you learn, but it was no substitute for real experience or the natural inclination. 

/Perhaps you going on this mission is not be the wisest decision. But I have no idea how to make the Captain reconsider/

/I don’t think we can.I mean, I am the best one for the job.../

/There might be a safer way. Can you create a code here in the compound that we can use out in the field without putting you in harm’s way?/ Loki asked hopefully. He didn’t know much about how computers worked, but you had crippled Hydra from the tower.He thought you could do this task from here too.

/Not for this. It was one thing with the video, but I need to interact with their system to steal the files and I have _no_ idea what it looks like or how it works, so I have to actually be there/

Loki sighed heavily. Then I guess we have no other choice. Just promise me not to leave my side. I will not let any harm come to you/

You nodded.“Don’t forget that Hydra trained me in combat.Despite their torturing, I _can_ take care of myself,” you reminded him.He didn’t like your reminder.He was the better warrior and you both knew it.You knew that he just wanted to keep you safe.You just didn’t want to get smothered while he did so.

You thought for a moment, then summoned a small box from your dimensional pocket and handed it to Loki. “I made this for you.I thought you’d like it now when it will be more useful than me saving it for a special occasion.”You held the box out for him with a grin, proud of yourself.

“What is it?” Loki asked as he tentatively took the box from you.

You giggled.“It's called a 'present’,” you teased.“If you open the box, you'll see what it is,” you added. 

He rolled his eyes, but obediently opened the box.Inside was what appeared to be one of his daggers.Not one of the throwing daggers, or tiny Thor-stabbing daggers, but one of the ones that was nearly as long as your forearm. At least it had been a normal dagger until you’d gotten ahold of it. “This is amazing, darling. Where did you find this?” he asked as he tested its weight and feel, admiring the sharpness of the blade itself.

You smiled a little shyly.You were glad he was pleased, of course, but he might not appreciate how you acquired the blade.“The original dagger was the one you keep under your pillow,” you admitted to having stolen it.You showed him that there was a section of the hilt that spun.Sliding it one way turned the dagger into a staff, sliding it the other turned it into a sword.Loki looked immensely impressed with that.“I’ve upgraded everyone else's weapons and I saw the security footage from New York and Germany, while the dagger is your preferred weapon…” you trailed off, since you were babbling.He was beyond capable with all three kinds of weapon and you had thought having a choice during battle would be something he might appreciate. 

Loki pulled you into a deep kiss.“I love it, darling. Thank you,” he told you warmly and kissed you again, so well that you were dazed when he finally broke the kiss.He chuckled and started messing with the different settings on the dagger while you recovered from that dazing kiss.“Would you like to come down to the training room with me while I try it out?” he asked you when you’d recovered.

“Sure,” you agreed warmly as you watched him childishly play with the settings.He continued playing with the dagger the entire trip down to the training room. When you finally got down there he had way too much fun demolishing one of the training dummies with each different setting of the dagger. 

“Try throwing the dagger,” you suggested as you watched.He looked back at you with a raised eyebrow, but did as you asked and threw the dagger at one of the dummies.The moment it landed firmly, it teleported back to him, landing affixed to the power-boosting tech on his wrist, magnet-ed in place so it would be where he needed it. He stared at it in shock, never having seen anything like it before.He looked back to you, still resembling a confused puppy.“You like to throw your daggers.Didn't want you to lose it,” you explained with a modest shrug.

“That is very impressive, darling,” Loki told you, completely impressed by what you’d made.

You shrugged modestly. “It was just a modification on the magnets on Cap's shield…”

Loki gave you a look.He wasn’t impressed by modesty.“Just accept the compliment, kitten,”

You blushed.You didn’t do well at accepting praise yet. “I just- I wasn't doing it to show off…” you hated when people thought you were just trying to show off.You didn’t want Loki to think that of you, especially when this was the only thing you could do to make sure _he_ was safe.

Loki came over to you and pulled you into a hug.He could sense your emotions. “ I appreciate the gift, darling. Thank you,” he told you warmly.

You hugged him back tightly. ‘I love you and want you safe too,” you told him softly as you held him close.You weren’t a better fighter than him to be able to defend him, but you _could_ make sure he was properly armed when he went off to battle.

You loved him too much to let him be without as much protection as you could give him.


	57. Chapter 57

Loki pulled you into a kiss, expressing his gratitude for the wonderful new weapon.His hand cupped your neck as his other arm held you to him and he kissed you deeply.“Thank you, my darling,” he told you when he broke the kiss so you could catch your breath.The fact that you didn’t need to breath was not withstanding on needing to catch it.That was how good of a kisser he was.

“So, boyfriend, what did sestrichka give you?She wouldn't tell us about the surprise she was making you,” Nat asked from the doorway of the training room you were in. 

Loki smiled brightly and showed off the dagger and all of its features to her.She looked extremely impressed by the weapon you’d made.She also made sure to compliment Loki on his skills.He was obviously showing off and the peacock lived for praise.He preened under her praise and gave her an elegant bow after his demonstration.

Nat insisted that you had to go to dinner, so the three of you headed back upstairs to eat with the others.After dinner, she gave you a shield uniform to wear for the mission, so you would blend in with the other agents around. 

“You'll be fine, kid,” Clint reassured you after you were dressed and your dimensional pocket full of supplies from the lab and medbay.“And if anything _does_ happen, boyfriend will send you home,” he reminded you.Loki nodded his agreement, but you could see the concern and worry in his expression.He was still wary about what might happen on this mission.You didn’t blame him. You were concerned too.

You took the jet to the location for the mission and held on tightly to Loki’s hand the entire trip there.Loki held yours just as tightly.The jet landed outside of the Hydra facility. “Bucky, Romanoff, you’re with Y/N and Loki.The rest of us will draw Hydra’s attention out here while you work.Be careful, all of you,” Cap told you firmly before he’d let you head inside. 

Nat and Bucky let the way inside.They knew Hydra facilities better than anyone else.Loki stayed close to your side while Nat and Bucky cleared the way, though you kept them within eyesight.Loki held his new dagger as you went, but let Nat and Bucky take the lead.They simply knocked the Hydra agents out instead of leaving the walls coated in blood. The alarm was blaring as you made your way through the corridors of the Hydra building.You were glad Bucky was with your group.He knew the way better than anyone. You didn’t want to get lost and you definitely didn’t want to get separated. Your group was safer together than apart.

You finally made your way to the server room.Nat and Bucky took out the techs before they could wipe the system.The two fought together surprisingly well and you remembered that Bucky had helped trained Nat back in her red room days.Of course they fought nearly identically at times. 

Once the room was clear, you rushed in to the main computer and plugged in your equipment from the lab.You and Jarvis worked quickly while Nat, Bucky, and Loki stood guard.Your attention was completely on your task.The system was complicated enough that it was taking _your_ undivided attention to crack it.That was saying something. 

But no software stood a chance against your big brain. It would just take some time.

Unfortunately, time wasn’t on your side as a group of Hydra agents came into the room while you were working and opened fire on your group.Nat and Bucky returned fire while you kept working, even as more and more agents joined in the fray.

You cried out in pain when one of the bullets went astray and grazed your arm.It wasn’t bad enough to make you stop working, especially when you were so close to being done.And even more especially when you were a vampire and it didn’t do _that_ much damage to you. 

“Done!” You announced to the other once you had gotten all the data and blown up the system for good measure.You had disconnected and vanished all your equipment. 

“Loki, get her out of here!” Nat snarled as she was focused on shooting the people shooting you. You had ducked behind the desk once you fully realized you were being shot at.You’d been too distracted by your work to truly notice.You and Stark both had the tendency of getting so involved with your work that you forgot everything else around you.Loki backed from the agent he had just slaughtered and rushed to you.He wrapped an arm around you and teleported you back to the jet.

Loki looked over you and started fretting over your bleeding arm the second you reappeared back in the jet.“I’m ok,” you tried to reassure him through gritted teeth.Now that you knew you were injured, it hurt like hell.Loki didn’t look convinced and started trying to heal you, though he didn’t have much of a gift of healing.

“Lokes, I heal fast and we both know a little graze isn't the worst thing I’ve been through,” you told him as you looked over the wound “Hell, it's barely bleeding.It's burned more than anything.”You gestured at the first aid kit and it floated over.Loki started to splutter a protest until you gave him a firm look. “Had I not been killed, I would have been a fully qualified Midgardian healer by now,” you reminded him that you had been studying to be a doctor.Loki wisely decided not to argue with you. You bandaged the wound quickly.“I'm fine, Lokes,” you reassured him again once the wound was bandaged. Loki still seemed concerned.He hated seeing you be injured, but he let it be, for now.

“Do you need to go help the others?” you asked him.You were concerned that they weren’t back yet.Everyone was supposed to retreat once you were done with your piece of the mission.You saw his hesitation.He should go help the others, but he didn’t want to leave you alone.“One of these days, you're going to have to teach me how to teleport myself home,” you grumbled at him, sensing his dilemma. 

Loki smirked.“That sounds like an excellent idea, indeed. Expect that lesson in the near future, my darling,”

You smirked in reply. “ In the meantime, wanna give me a lift home so you can go bail our friends out with a clear conscience?”

Loki nodded and waved his hand, teleporting you back to the tower.He went back to help the team clear out the last few Hydra agents once he knew that you were safe in the tower.

You used magic to change into real clothes and waited for the team in the common room, spying on them through Jarvis.There weren’t many Hydra agents left by the time Loki got back, but he had the entire team, including a very pissed off Nat demanding where you were.Loki reassured them that you were safe at the tower as he took down the agents one by one.It only took a matter of minutes.

It wasn’t long before they could return back to the tower.You waited anxiously for them to fly back.When they all came into the common room you ran over and hugged Loki tightly, glad he was back to you safely. Loki hugged you just as tightly.“I’m alright, kitten. Your gift worked marvelously against those pesky agents,” he reassured you and stroked your hair. 

You leaned up and kissed him softly.“I'm glad,” you told him softly, relieved that he was ok.

“Hey, kid, the rest of us could use some stitching up,” Clint reminded you that your boyfriend wasn’t the only one on the team.You sighed and gave Clint a look.Loki chuckled and gave you a little nudge to go help the others while he took a seat on the couch to wait for you. 

“Clint, how do you _always_ get shot?” you whined as you got to work fixing him up.Most of the others just needed bandaging at the worst and it wasn’t long before you could return to your Loki. 

Loki grinned and pulled you onto his lap so you were straddling his legs and he pulled you into a deep kiss.“Get a room!” Thor growled as you wound you fingers in Loki’s hair. Loki flipped off his brother and continued kissing you. 

“Oi, sestrichka, did you ever show boyfriend the surprise in that pink bag from the shopping trip?” Nat asked too innocently, teasing you.You flipped her off without your lips parting from Loki’s.

However Loki was intrigued. Damn it, Nat.“What little surprise, kitten?” he asked, his eyebrow raised curiously.He looked so adorable when he was curious about something. 

“No surprise,” you told him quickly.“Nat’s just being an ass,” you looked over your shoulder to glare at her while she laughed.

“Uh-huh,” Nat replied dryly.“And that's why that bag and its contents are hiding in the back of your closet…” she said sarcastically.

“Lady Natasha, what is this surprise you keep mentioning?” Loki asked.Cheater was going around you to get the answer he wanted.Damn Trickster and double-damn assassin.

“We bought some items while shopping that your little vampire is too embarrassed to show you. or admit we bought,” Nat teased, which just sparked Loki’s curiosity even more.You saw it in his eyes.

“I should _never_ have let you drag me into that store,” you grumbled, glaring at Nat.When Nat looked like she was going to make another stupid comment to further incite Loki’s curiosity, you grabbed one of Loki’s many, many hidden blades and threw it at her across the room.

Loki vanished the blade as soon as it left your hand.“Well, that wasn’t very nice, darling,” he teased you.

“Neither is Nat teasing that she made me buy nice undergarments,” you grumbled in reply, feeling yourself turn red. 

Loki’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, then his expression morphed into a seductive smirk.“Did you now?” he purred, making you turn even more red while you wondered what he was going to do with that information.

“See? I _told_ you boyfriend would agree with me that you need nice things,” Nat teased, which just made you turn impossibly more red. 

“You’re as red as tomato, love,” Loki teased while you huffed at all of the teasing.He pulled you closer, seeming to have mercy on you. “Why don’t we go see what is in that lovely pink bag, hmm?” he purred in your ear.  You were still red, but nodded your agreement.  That settled, he teleported both of you up to your bedroom to do just that.


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is FurstinnaJoelle’s fault for wanted to know what happened after the lingerie teasing last chapter. 
> 
> It is nothing but smut.
> 
> You have been warned

You reappeared standing in your bedroom.You still didn’t know how Loki managed to have you reappear standing when you’d been sitting on the couch, but you’d learned not to question things about your chaotic trickster boyfriend. 

The moment you reappeared, Loki’s arms were pulling you to him, one remained wrapped around your waist, while his fingers wound in your hair, tilting your head back.You gasped as your arms went around his neck as he bent to kiss you.You stood up on your toes to meet him halfway, your warm lips pressing to his cold ones.As always, he tasted of mint and a crisp winter’s day. Your fingers stroked his hair and he legitimately purred into the kiss.He always melted anytime someone he trusted played with his hair.And you had turning Loki into a purring puddle of happiness down to a science.

Loki tugged harder on your hair, making you gasp as he broke the kiss to trail kisses down your jawline.He nibbled on your earlobe before he kissed his way down your neck.He nipped at the sensitive spot on your neck and you made an indecent moan as your fingers tightened in his hair.He was supporting you now, holding you tightly to him.His kissed always made your knees weak, and more when he was trying.He was trying now and you could feel the hardness of him through his pants.He wanted this as much as you did. 

He finally broke the kisses when you tried to move to get his lips back on yours.He stepped back at your pathetic needy mew with a chuckle.He knew how to push your buttons exactly right just as you knew how to push his. 

A second and a shimmer of green magic later, he was lounging on your bed, his ankles crossed, his fingers laced behind his head, clearly awaiting a show.He hadn’t forgotten the bag of lingerie it seemed.“You owe me a fashion show, my darling,” he purred when you hesitated.

“So you haven’t forgotten about that…” you grumbled, tempted to just climb on the bed and on top of him and return to your kisses.

“No.I have not,” he chuckled. You saw his smirk, and knew that he caught what you truly wanted to do.And knew he wouldn’t go for it.“I wish to see what you purchased, darling,” he told you warmly, with a look of hungry interest. 

You sighed heavily. “Fine fine, troublesome danger noodle,” you grumbled at him, knowing you wouldn’t get another kiss until you did as he wanted.And really, it wasn’t an unreasonable request.You’d bought the lingerie to impress him with anyway. Might as well show him.Besides, you’d been drinking the contraceptive potion Loki had taught you how to make once you’d gotten to the stage in your relationship where you needed it.He took his as well.Neither of you wanted unplanned children. 

You dug in the back of your closet for where you’d hidden the pink bag and briefly cursed Nat again for making you buy the items inside.You caught Loki’s smirk as you ducked into the bathroom to rifle through the bag and choose something to show him.Nat had made you pick a selection.You finally found something that fit your needs and shyly put it on.Sexy lingerie wasn’t something you were comfortable with.Hell, you still weren’t used to dresses.You were a jeans and t-shirt girl all the way, and showing off your body made you uncomfortable.

Showing it off to your god of a boyfriend?

That was nearly unbearable.

He was so gorgeous without even trying.

And there was no way you could compare.

You stepped shyly out of your bathroom in a sheer, nearly see-through black lacy babydoll and matching black panties.You had to admit that the black was a sharp contrast to your too pale skin and purple eyes, your hair curling loose down your back instead of in it’s usual ponytail.And you had to admit that you didn’t look half bad.Which meant that Loki would probably love it and thing you looked exquisite in it.For some reason, he thought you attractive.

Loki was naked on your bed when you returned, still lounging in the same position.You should’ve expected him to be showing off, too.He was a drama queen and showing off was in his nature.You took a moment to appreciate the view.His form was slim, but muscled, you could see the definition of his abs as your eyes trailed down his pale skin, to the line of black hair from his belly button leading to things _much_ lower.Loki’s eyes grew wide when he took in the sight of you showing off for him and you could see his already impressive member stand straighter in anticipation. 

But then he saw your expression and his softened from his hunger to something gentler as he stood from the bed to come to you, striding across the room in moments.His fingers caressed your cheek as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear.“Why so shy, kitten?” he asked you gently.He was always immensely patient about not pushing you too far too fast and while you’d had sex plenty of times, this seemed different somehow.You hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain to him _why_ this felt different.“Talk to me, love.I cannot help if I don’t know what’s bothering you,” he coaxed you gently.

You gestured to the lingerie you were wearing.“This isn’t me.This showing off and putting my body on display… It’s… not me,” you tried to explain, feeling self conscious and turning even more red.

Loki’s fingers were under your chin, gently tilting your head up to make you look at him.“It’s alright, darling.It’s just a bit of fun, a bit of teasing to add a touch of spice.I hardly expect you to dress like this all the time,” he teased you gently and kissed your forehead.“And I think you are exquisite no matter what you wear, so put those thoughts that you are not attractive out of your mind,”

“Cheater,” you grumbled, assuming he’d eavesdropped. 

Loki chuckled and leaned down to kiss you softly.“It is not cheating when your emotions are written all over your face, kitten,” he told you warmly and kissed you again.This time you stood up on your toes to meet him, your arms automatically going around his neck. Loki lifted you easily, allowing your legs to wrap around his bare waist as he kissed you.“Now, would you allow me the immense honor of permitting me to enjoy the fantastic view while you ride me wearing nothing but this fantastic Midgardian garment?” he purred when he broke the kiss.He was giving you the opportunity to withdraw consent, to tell him you were uncomfortable. 

“Yes, trickster, I will grant you that boon,” you teased in a breathy purr in his ear. 

He grinned and carried you effortlessly to the bed, kissing you hungrily as he climbed on the bed and settled against the headboard with you straddling his lap.Your fingers wound in his hair and you tugged, eliciting a moan deep in his throat as his hands explored your body, caressed the silky fabric covering your skin.He was so hard and needy already, and became impossibly harder as you moved to nip the sensitive spot on his neck.He tilted his head back obediently as you sucked and kissed that spot.It was one of his weaknesses and had him a purring puddle of desire and need under you in moments.He was breathing heavily, his head thrown back in pleasure.His hips bucked, seeking relief and you could feel the wetness of his precum against your silky panties as he did. 

You vanished the panties as you moved to kiss him properly, shifting to settle yourself over his massive cock.He let you set the pace as you eased onto him.He didn’t often give over control, preferring to be on top, but he wanted to see you ride him in nothing but the silky babydoll.So once you had settled properly, easing his girth and the length of him inside you, you gave him what he wanted.You sat back on his thighs so he could look down the line of his body and see the sight he so desired. 

He moaned in pleasure.“Please,” he begged softly when you hadn’t moved. 

And so you rocked your hips slowly at first, but increasing the speed as his hips bucked, moving to match your pace.His hands gripped your arms and he pulled you down to him, to kiss you deeply.You moaned into the kiss as you stroked his hair.You kept your hips moving, kept the rhythm as you kissed him deeply.You felt a tightening in your core as the length of him engorged inside you, as he rubbed against that perfect sweet spot inside.Each thrust brought you closer and closer to pleasure. 

He broke the kiss and gasped for air.“Please.Please, darling, I’m so close,” he breathed in a moan.You would never deny him and shifted to worry at the sensitive spot on his neck, careful not to let your bloodlust get out of control at the pulse of his blood moving through his veins, at the power you could feel in his blood.Until his hand wound nearly cruelly in your hair and he pulled you to his throat.“Please,”

You knew what he wanted and despite your better judgement, your fangs extended and slid into his skin like a hot knife through butter.Under the euphoric properties of the vampire’s bite, as his blood spilled, his cock inside you spasmed, spilling his seed as he brought you to climax, shuddering around him, milking his cock for ever last drop. 

You had to focus quickly to come down from your high, to drink only what you needed of his blood, to seal the wound again before even he lost too much. 

That done, you carefully eased yourself off of him and summoned proper pajamas for both of you.Loki was too trapped in the euphoric haze of the vampire’s kiss to notice.You stroked his hair back from his face.“Noodle?Lokes? Are you alright?” you asked him gently.

He blinked quickly and seemed to come back to himself. 

“I am absolutely perfect, my darling,” he purred and pulled you into his arms beside him, your head resting on his chest, so you could both get some rest.


	59. Chapter 59

The day before the surprise party, Nat approached Loki about an hour after you went upstairs to take your noon nap.“Hey boyfriend,” she greeted him warmly as she took a seat on the other end of his couch.Loki didn’t mind the silly teasing nickname from her.She meant it in good fun. And she wasn’t being mean.He looked up at her from his book and nodded to indicate he was listening.“We need a plan for keeping sestrichka out of our hair while we set up for the party tomorrow.Stark was going to have you take her out of the tower until we were ready, but that plan won't work with her pendant broken.We can't rely on her afternoon nap, either, unless you spell her to sleep, she tends not to stay asleep.Any ideas?” Nat asked. 

Loki tried to think of a good idea, but before he could come up with something, and right on cue to prove Nat’s point, you wandered back into the common room, half-awake at best.You weren’t awake enough to actually greet anyone, except to sleepily kiss Loki’s cheek as you curled yourself catlike on his lap. Loki pressed a kiss to your forehead and glanced over at Nat.

“And that's why we can't trust her afternoon nap,” Nat sighed in exasperation once you were asleep again.You didn’t sleep well alone.You still had issues after what you’d been through with Hydra and with Odin kidnapping you.No one commented on your habit of cuddling up with someone when you slept.Especially Loki as it was usually him who you went to.“We just want to have it be a surprise for her, but she's _so_ uncooperative,” Nat whined.

“Perhaps I can keep her in her room while you work. We can watch movies until it is time for the party,” Loki suggested.He could keep you distracted and hopefully in one spot. 

Nat considered that and nodded.“Just keep her out of the ballroom,” she told him with a fond smile at where you were sleeping in Loki’s arms.Loki nodded his agreement and hugged you a little tighter.He secretly loved that you chose him to sleep on, that you felt that safe around him.

Nat left to deal with other matters and she and the others would take whatever opportunity they could get to work on the party while you, the overly curious little vampire, was out of their way to see the preparations and ruin the surprise.

*

Clint made you all french toast the next morning for breakfast and you had to listen through his usual lecture not to let Loki take any of yours.Loki loved his sweet breakfast foods a bit too much.Everyone knew of his undying love of sweets and could usually bribe the god to like them or do favors by presenting him with sweets.It was a good thing his metabolism was so high or he’d be five hundred pounds by now. 

“So, any ideas on what we should do today?” you asked your Loki as you happily enjoyed your breakfast with the team.Loki had told you that you were going out that evening with him, but you didn’t know if he had plans for the morning. 

“I was thinking we spend the day watching some of those movies you wanted to show me,” Loki suggested innocently.You knew he wanted you to rest during the sunlit hours so you would be able to properly enjoy the evening with him.

You’d allow it.

This time.

So you gave him a warm smile.“Alright.Though you _know_ not all of Tom’s movies are about you, noodle,” you teased as you placed your last couple of slices of french toast onto his plate.Clint knew you would share with your boyfriend.He would’ve been stupid not to.He put extra on your plate and still gave you the lecture anyway.

Loki gave you a pitiful pout.“They aren’t?” he teased, knowing full well that not all of Tom Hiddleston’s movies were about Loki, or had Loki in them.He had liked the actor in the Avengers and had shown interest in seeing him in other movies. 

So once you both finished your breakfast, you headed to the common room to grab the DVDs off the shelf. You started to head to the TV to set up the first Thor movie, since that was the one Loki wanted to watch first. “Darling, how about we watch the movies in your room so we will not have to worry about getting interrupted?” Loki suggested before you could pop the DVD in.

You looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why he’d make that suggestion, but you nodded.“Alright,” you agreed and took his hand to walk upstairs with him.

“Enjoy my movie!!” Thor boomed loudly and you couldn’t help giggling as Loki stiffened and groaned at his idiot brother. 

“Ah, _that’s_ why you don't want to watch it down here,” you teased Loki.

He rolled his eyes and groaned again. “Exactly.”

“Poor noodle burdened with an oaf for a brother,” you teased him gently.You made it up to your bedroom and set up the movie, cuddling up with Loki to watch it, though you were more interested in his reactions to it than the movie itself.

Loki had fun for the first part of the movie without problems.He enjoyed pointing out how much bigger of an oaf Thor was back then.Though he tensed when the movie got to the scene in Jotunheim where his arm turned blue.You noticed him stiffen and the memory flash across his eyes and paused the movie when Tom was off screen again.“Are you ok?We don't have to watch this,” you reminded him gently.

Loki tried to relax and give you a reassuring smile.“I’m alright, kitten. Let’s continue,”

You looked at him warily, knowing the movie was just going to get more difficult from here on, but you nodded and resumed the movie.You tensed when the infamous ‘tell me’ scene started and felt Loki stiffen beside you.You had seen this movie enough times to know exactly how heartbreaking Tom’s performance was during the scene and reached up to stroke Loki’s hair while you watched it.You paused the movie again right after, worried about Loki’s emotions.“Lokes, let's watch something else,” you suggested again.

Loki shook his head, “I’m alright darling. This was a long time ago,” he reassured you.

You weren’t reassured. “Loki…” you replied softly, reminding him not to attempt to lie to you.You were concerned over him.These weren’t happy memories he was reliving. 

He kissed you softly. “I’m fine, kitten, I swear,” he promised, but pulled you into his arms to cuddle you while you continued the movie.

You made it through the Thor movie, then moved on to Crimson Peak, and then started the Night Manager.Loki found he liked his Midgardian actor and wanted to keep watching him in things, so you had a Tom Hiddleston marathon. 

You fell asleep partway through one of the Night Manager episodes.It was well past your bedtime by then and you were curled safely in Loki’s arms, safe in your own bed with the blackout curtains drawn over the windows.Loki pressed a kiss to your forehead as he continued to watch the movie.He was impressed with Tom’s acting skills and you’d already told him when you were getting tired that you’d seen the show before and didn’t mind missing part of it.

While Loki’s watching, Stark contacted him through Jarvis, insisting he needed Loki’s help in the lab.However, Loki’s phone roused you from your nap.“Stark needs you?” you asked him with bleary eyes, pushing yourself up to go help Loki and Stark with whatever they needed.Loki and Stark shouldn’t be in the same room together alone.It was too dangerous.Someone would be thrown out the window.

Loki shifted to get out from under you and made you lie back down, gently, but insistently as he tucked the blanket around you.“You need your rest so that you’re ready for tonight, my love,” he reminded you gently, brushing a stray lock of hair back away from your face. “Would you like me to help you get some more sleep?” he asked gently, he made the offer sound enticing.A dreamless sleep so you’d be rested to spend an evening out with him.

“That might be a good idea,” you agreed reluctantly.You didn’t sleep well without him.Though you’d used Bucky or Thor as substitute cuddles when he wasn’t around.Loki grudgingly allowed it since you were obviously not romantically interested in either man. It still wasn’t the same and neither of those two were around that day either. 

Loki nodded and bent to press a kiss, and his sleep spell, to your forehead.Moments later you were contentedly, dreamlessly, asleep. 

With a heavy sigh of relief on Loki’s part that he had managed to convince you to let him spell you, and subsequently that the surprise of the party wouldn’t be ruined, Loki left to go find Stark.His phone beeped again when he was out of your bedroom telling him that the team was in the ballroom setting up for the party. 

“Hey Reindeer Games, what'd you do with Tinkerbell?” Stark asked when Loki arrived, casting about as if expecting you to appear and ruin their plans at any moment. 

“She is asleep,” Loki reassured them all and there was a collective sigh of relief. “I spelled her, so she should be down for a while. What did you require of me?” he asked Stark with as much courtesy as he could give the man. 

“How are you planning on sneaking your guests in without her finding out?” Stark asked him as the others worked on decorations. 

Loki pondered that for a moment and looked around the room at his option of allies.He would need help to keep the secret from you.His eyes lit on Bucky who was currently fighting and losing against a purple streamer.He decided to save his friend from the streamer and called him over to talk.“Would you be up to keeping my lady busy so I might escort her family into the party without her knowing?” he asked Bucky, hoping his friend would say yes.He trusted Bucky to be able to do whatever job he was given without question, complaint, or fail. 

Plus you liked Bucky.

Even better, you couldn’t steamroll him.

Bucky nodded and looked relieved.“Of course.Just let me know what you need.Though if it involves me babysitting until it's time to get ready so I get out of party streamer hell, I’d greatly appreciate it,” he teased about his own lack of decorating ability. 

Loki chuckled and told Bucky where you were, saving him from having to try to decorate anymore.Though the decorating didn’t take too much longer and everyone scattered after that to get ready for the evening, dressing in nice clothes.They then had to sneak the few guests into the tower without you seeing them, which is why Bucky was stationed outside your door to make sure you stayed inside your suite. 

Your mom and sister entered the lobby and Jarvis announced their arrival to Stark and Loki.Both ladies were wearing long dresses, though since your mom assumed that the princes would be at this gathering, she was careful in the dress she had chosen for Bree.She’d dressed her daughter in a nearly Asgardian style dress, in the style of a young noble lady who was not yet old enough to be courted properly.Your mom was taking no chances with Bree's safety emotionally or physically, not after losing her other daughter.She was in one of her Asgardian gowns, though in muted colors.They had been told this was a memorial service for you. 

They had no idea what was in store.

Loki nodded to Stark that he would take care of these guests and made his way down to the lobby to greet the pair.“Lady Brynhilde, Young-Lady Brenna. It is lovely to see you both again,” he greeted them with an elegant court bow.They both offered him a curtsy with a proper ‘your highness’ as greeting in return, though Bree’s curtsy was a little wobbly.

“Midgardian attire suits you, little Loki,” your mom told Loki with a small smile.This was a bittersweet occasion. As far as she was aware, it was a memorial service for her lost daughter.Though the Asgardians didn’t mourn death, but rejoiced that the dead were among the gods.So she could smile on this occasion and celebrate your life.“Don’t fret, dear, I have told Bree of her heritage,” she added quickly before Loki could worry about trying to hide from Bree that she was half-Asgardian. 

Loki nodded and smiled kindly.“Allow me to escort you lovely ladies to the ballroom,” he said and offered his arm to your mom.She took it automatically.She was a lady of Asgard after all and some things were ingrained habit after so many centuries of court life.They made small talk as they walk.Loki looked to Bree.“Have you had an opportunity to look over the text I left for you?” he asked her kindly.

“I’ve been studying it,” Bree answered a little shyly.She was awestruck at being in the Avenger’s tower and about to meet all of the Avengers.Also being addressed by one of the princes of Asgard, the place she just found out is her second home, was overwhelming to the fifteen year old.“It's... not going very well,” she admitted with a sigh when his look pressed her to continue.“Magic isn't my strong suit,” her words were a lie, Loki’s nose told him, but not a malicious one.It was a lie of her really thinking she was no good at it and not realizing how strong she actually was.“I... I did manage to learn this,” she held hand out palm up, and a little ball of light appeared there for a moment before it vanished.It was one of the very first spells taught to youngsters as it was so simple.

“Very well done,” Loki told her approvingly.“Though I do not believe you understand your true potential,” he paused a moment before he added.“If you ever have the need, call on me and I would be happy to teach you what I know,” he made the offer, though he didn’t know your sister.He knew your mother well and he was good at teaching.He also enjoyed showing off.He also thought you would want to see more of your family after tonight and his teaching of your sister would be a good excuse for that. 

“Thank you,” Bree murmured politely, blushing and getting shy at the unexpected praise.Growing up, the only things she’d been praised for were things you weren’t good at, like martial arts and sports.She was being much more quiet and shy than usual.Loki would find himself steamrolled quickly if she got her comfort under her. 

Your mom thanked him for the offer, but insisted that they would never impose.It would be horribly impolite for her to ask him to teach her daughter, even if he _was_ offering.He was one of the princes after all and had better things to do with his time.

They finally reached the ballroom and both ladies looked over the decorations and Bree was starstruck by being in the same room with the Avengers.Loki got both of their attention away from the purple banners.“I have a surprise for you both. I need you to stay by my side until it is time. Do you understand?” he asked them, his voice gentle, but with enough royal authority to hopefully get your mom to agree.

Though he’d never tried to pull rank on her before, not and think he’d actually get away with it anyway.

“What surprise, little trickster?” Your mom asked in that exasperated mom tone.It was the same tone she’d used for centuries of having heard ‘I have a surprise' followed by something nasty, especially from the tricksy young prince. Especially from _male_ little Loki who tried to trick her with frogs and snakes and other slimy creatures when he’d been a child.

“It would not be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” he replied warmly, teasing the woman he had called ‘aunt’ for so many centuries.

She sighed, but gave him a firm look.“No, but this is a memorial service for my daughter. Watch your tricks carefully,” she warned him. She wouldn’t hesitated to drag his ass home to face Frigga’s wrath if his surprise ruined the memorial for her daughter that she thought she was attending.

Loki nodded his understanding.“Don’t fear, Lady Brynhilde.The gathering will not be ruined by my surprise,” he reassured her, and then noticed Thor, currently flirting with Jane.He led his guests over to the pair.“Brother, you remember Lady Brynhilde. And this is her daughter, Lady Brenna,” Loki introduced the ladies with him.

Thor pulled his attention from Jane and turned to your mom.“Aunt Bryn!” he greeted her brightly and kissed her cheek. He was never one for proper manners.Except when it suited him. “It is lovely to see you again,” he told her warmly and she returned the sentiment warmly, amused that Thor hadn’t changed, even after all these years.Thor turned to Bree and bowed over her hand, kissing her knuckled.“Little Lady,” he greeted her warmly while she turned all sorts of shades of red.

On that day an unrequited crush was formed.

“Lady Brynhilde is not really our aunt, but she is mother's best friend,” Thor explained quickly to the very baffled Jane. She nodded and Thor introduced her to the others.Loki gave Thor a pointed look and Thor rolled his eyes.“Jane isn't going to tell anyone,” he told Loki quickly.

“And my lady?” Loki asked.

“Bucky should be arriving with her shortly,”

*

You had woken from your nap to find Loki hadn’t come back from helping Stark.You had considered going to find him, but assumed he was getting ready for your evening, so you decided to get ready first and _then_ go find him.You donned the dress that you and Nat had gotten on your shopping trip, it was a cute green knee-length halter dress with a wide black ribbon and black heels to go with it. 

There was a polite knock on your suite’s door when you were dressed and ready and you went to open it, expecting to see Loki in his perfectly tailored suit.Instead, there was a Bucky on the other side of the door.A nicely dressed Bucky at that.“Bucky? What are you doing here?” you asked concerned and shocked to see him. 

“Boyfriend asked me to walk you downstairs,” was all the explanation Bucky offered you.You sighed at your silly Loki and the equally stubborn Bucky, but you nodded and took Bucky’s arm to let him walk you downstairs.You were confused as to what Bucky was up to, but Loki had picked his escort well and he didn’t spill the beans.

You were really confused when he led you to the ballroom instead of the common room.

Your hands went to your mouth in surprise when you stepped off the elevator and saw the decorated ballroom.When you saw your friends gathered in fancy clothes, even your few friends outside of the tower.

“SURPRISE!!” The whole room shouted when they saw you and it sounded like so many more people were there than there were. 

Loki came over to you, leaving the two ladies he had been speaking with to greet you with a kiss.“Happy birthday, kitten,” he told you warmly, pleased with how surprised and happy you were. 

You kissed him back, smiling into the kiss.Your eyes were only for him for a moment, in his perfectly tailored suit, in the ballroom he’d had decorated as a surprise for your birthday.For this wonderful small celebration.

Until the sight of the ladies who had been with him registered in your mind.

You looked past Loki to them and the three of you stood and stared for a long, long moment while the room waited with bated breath.None of the three of you could believe it. 

Emotions flashed through you, displayed openly on your face, surprise, shock, joy, terror.

Bree was the first one to move, running flat out to wrap her arms around you. “I _knew_ you weren't dead! I knew it I knew it! I kept telling mom that I would've _felt_ if you had died!” she explained as she held you, crying happy tears into your shoulder at the realization that you were back from the dead. 

Your arms went around her automatically, though you were still shocked and horrified.

And Loki was happy, actually smiling, thinking this reunion was turning out well, based on Bree’s reaction.He misread the shock on your face to just shock. 

Not horror.

Not the gut-wrenching terror that you felt at the danger your family was now in.

/Loki! WHY?/ you wailed at him telepathically.You wouldn’t make a scene in front of everyone.Not yet.You were too polite for that.But you could wail at him telepathically with no one knowing the better./I _told_ you. I TOLD you they will _die_ if they know I'm alive/ you wailed as you tried not to cry at being able to hug your sister again. 

If you cried she would see that your tears were blood red and that would make this even worse.


	60. Chapter 60

Loki stiffened and took a step back at the depth of your emotions./Calm, darling.It’s alright, I promise.Your family is safe, I swear it to you.Your mother is an Aesir trained warrior and a master magician.She can protect her and your sister, who is half-Asgardian as well.I will personally guarantee their safety, my love. I swear on my love for my mother, on all that I have and all that I am, that your family will be safe.I would not have given you this gift if I believed they were in the slightest danger/ Loki reassured you.It took a few deep breaths before you accepted that Loki was telling the truth.He wouldn’t swear, especially not on his mother, if they weren’t really safe. 

He’d meant this as a surprise, a birthday present.He’d meant to give you your family back. 

He wouldn’t have sworn unless they were safe.

Loki was a liar, but he was truthful with you, especially over something this important.

You sighed and breathed and focused on the fact that you could see your family again.They were really here. Really safe.Really alive.

/Warn me next time you decide to do something this big/ you told Loki, your tone telling him that you appreciated the gesture, but maybe surprising you and your mom and sister at your birthday party wasn’t the best way to go about things. 

/I apologize darling, I thought it would be a wonderful surprise.I promise it will not happen again/ Loki reassured you, realizing he had misstepped. 

You accepted his apology and reassurances that your family was safe and could finally turn your attention back to them.As always, telepathic communication only took moments, unlike verbal speech, so no one had noticed your conversation.

You hugged Bree back tightly.She was so much bigger than the last time you’d hugged her.Even though she was only fifteen, she was taller than you now.She’d gotten the Asgardian height from your mother, it seemed. Lucky kid.The hug was familiar though, she felt the same, but too warm.That was your fault.Your body wasn’t warm anymore and you noticed her Asgardian heat.

You saw your mom step over to you with a grace you now recognized from the court of Asgard.You hadn’t spent much time there observing the court, but it had been enough to recognize court manners when you saw them.Her straight spine and steely calm was the only indication to the princes that she was feeling anything at all.You’d seen that particular set of her shoulders before. She only had it when she was feeling so many emotions that she hid them behind a court mask. “Y/N?” she finally asked when she was close enough. Bree let you go and took a step back so your mom could see you properly.She pulled you into a bone crushing hug and you were grateful for once that you didn’t need to breathe as you hugged her back as tightly as you could.

“Mama, I missed you, I’m so sorry I couldn’t come home,” you told her as you held her.You hadn’t called her ‘mama’ since you were a child, but now?Now she was mama and you were so glad to be back in her arms. 

“I know, my darling, I know.How are you back?What happened?We thought you dead,” your mom said into your hair as tears streamed down both of your cheeks.

“I will leave you ladies to catch up,” Loki said softly and took a step back to give you your privacy and let you catch up.Luckily, all of the rest of the guests at the party were the Avengers and shield agents you saw all the time. 

You looked up at your mom and you knew that she saw your hesitation.It was a difficult story to tell, and not one for your little sister.You could accept that your mom could defend herself.Your little sister was a different story.Your mom, with that eerie skill all moms seemed to acquire of somehow knowing everything, shooed Bree after Loki and told her to go annoy the other guests for awhile.Bree huffed at being treated like a child and stomped off to go bother Loki.

Your mom looked at you expectantly.

You sighed heavily, trapped into telling her, and slowly, carefully explained what had happened to you, and your last four years.It was long and difficult to explain, but she needed to know.And somehow accepted everything in stride.Somehow.Or she was in so much shock that she couldn’t truly comprehend your story yet. You had the feeling she was just grateful you were relatively alive and wasn’t questioning it too much yet, besides reassuring you again that she was capable of protecting herself and your sister.

While you were talking to your mom, Bree looked for someone to bother and set her sight on Loki.Loki didn’t mind entertaining your sister so you could catch up with your mom.He expected to discuss magic and her studies with her.Surely, those were safe subjects.Bree had other ideas.“Soooo, you're dating my sister?” she started.

Loki raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going, but inclined his head.“Yes, have been for a few months now. Why do you ask?” he asked her naively.

The poor boy did not know of the concept of the third degree.

Or how insistent your teenage sister was to get her answers.

And not all of her questions were appropriate. 

And most of them were too personal.

Loki was amused at how much this little spitfire of a girl reminded him of a young Lady Sif.Especially with how protective she was of you and he saw her defensive nature.She would be a warrior when she was trained.

After awhile, though, Loki spotted Thor and gave him a pleading look, begging to be saved from the nightmare that was a teenage girl.

Thor chuckled and looked as though he was about to refuse to save his brother.Unfortunately, Thor was helpless to his centuries trained instincts to protect his brother and so he did, approaching the pair and handing Bree a drink.“Lemonade,” he reassured Loki quickly before Loki could yell at him for giving alcohol to a minor… again.It was quite a dull lecture and Thor didn’t feel like going through it.“So, what do you do for fun, little lady?” Thor asked Bree kindly, making her blush at the attention of the _really_ attractive god.She shyly told him about the martial arts class she was in and the sports she played for the school.

While Bree was talking with Thor, Loki slipped away before she could think to resume her interrogation.

When you finished telling your mom your story, you took her around to introduce your friends and the last one was Loki.“And of course you know Loki already, but I should probably point out officially that we're dating before he kisses me again,” you teased as if everything were back to normal.It wasn’t.Not hardly, but old habits died hard and you were always one to keep the peace.You could freak out about getting your family back later.You could sort all of this out later.For now, you could just enjoy having them back.

“You could have mentioned you were courting my daughter…” Bryn told Loki dryly. 

Loki looked sheepish at that and you tried not to laugh at his discomfort.Loki had said your mom was his mother’s best friend and he’d grown up learning magic from her as well.To the point that he and Thor had called her ‘aunt’ as children.“She was worried that it would place you in danger if I did. She was not aware that you are Asgardian until I recognized you,”

“So I've heard,” your mom replied just as dryly.“Which explains your bilgesnipe-dung story about your visit being a mission from shield.I _thought_ your mother had sent you to check up on me and you didn't want to say…” Loki should have known better than to lie to your mom, it appeared. “However, you've given me my daughter back from the dead, so you're forgiven,” she told him warmly and kissed his cheek.“I would say that you are welcome to continue your courtship of my daughter, but that decision is hers alone,” she gave you both a warm, approving look before she turned to find Bree.“Now let me go rescue that brother of yours from Brenna…”

Loki smiled after your mom as she made her way over to Thor.He turned his attention back to you when she was gone.“Did you like your present?” he asked and you knew he was at least partially asking if he was forgiven.

You hugged him tightly in reply.“It was _perfect_!” you told him before your lips were pressed to his.No idea how that happened.He seemed to mind oh so much.Especially with how well he kissed you back.


	61. Chapter 61

“I’m glad. Though I do have one more surprise for you. That one will have to wait for when you open your presents,” he told you warmly, teasing you with the prospect of presents. You saw that he hoped the idea of presents would soothe whatever ill feelings you had about being spoiled so much.

“Loki…” you sighed I exasperation “I thought you said a little spoiling…” you huffed at your incorrigible love.

He smirked.“Just enjoy it, darling,”

You grinned and kissed his cheek, giving up, for now.You’d let him have his fun, unless he got too out of control and chaotic.“Fine, silly noodle,” you told him warmly, letting him hear how happy you were.“Was Bree terribly awful to you?” you asked him, concerned.You knew how Bree could be.You’d grown up with her after all.

“She was fine darling. Some minor interrogating but otherwise, perfectly fine,” he reassured you.You could sense the fib.You weren’t as good at detecting lies as he was, of course, but you were learning to read him well enough to sense when he was lying.

Plus you knew Bree better than that.

“Minor? huh? That's doubtful.Overprotective thing she is probably gave you the third degree to make sure you're worthy of dating me,” you told him with an eyeroll.His smirk confirmed your suspicion.You realized then, that he wouldn’t speak ill of your family, no matter how annoying your little sister had been.You sighed. “I’ll go kill her real quick…”

Loki wrapped an arm around you quickly and pulled you into a kiss to distract you from sororicide.

Nat approached the pair of you. “C’mon lovebirds, cake, ice cream, and then presents,” she said brightly.She was excited for your birthday and a celebration in the tower that didn’t involve Tony bringing out all of his alcohol. Plus she thought of you as a little sister.Hell, most everyone in the tower did.

She led you over to the giant chocolate cake that everyone else was gathering around.When you arrived, everyone started singing off-key, which just made it more charming.Though the poor Asgardian boys looked confused at the Midgardian display.You made a wish and blew our the candles.“So, what'd ya wish for?” Bree demanded as the cake and ice cream was served. 

You huffed and rolled your eyes.“If I tell you, it won't come true,” you have her the traditional reply without hesitation.She laughed and it warmed your heart that you could hear her laughter again.Loki chuckled at your answer and how familiar and comfortable the exchange was.He was so happy for you.

As soon as the cake was finished, it was time for presents. 

And you were going to kill Tony until he was flatter than dead. 

Because he was full of sarcasm and thought it would be funny somehow, he had actually set up a throne for you.After much coercion and cajoling, he actually managed to get you sitting on it with a tiara on your head.You had no idea how that happened.But you blamed Loki.It was usually safe to blame Loki. “Who brings the first offering to the birthday princess?” Stark demanded of the room in his showman style.

/You were supposed to contain him!/ you scolded Loki even as you were laughing at Stark’s antics.Loki was standing next to your throne.You could tell by how he carefully placed himself that that the exact placement meant something on Asgard.You just weren’t sure what.Bodyguard?Consort?Something else equally silly? It was difficult to tell with your trickster love.

/I did tell him not to go over the top. Did you really think he would listen to me?/ Loki replied and you could hear the amusement in his voice.

/I thought the god could make him/ you replied sourly and Loki chuckled in your mind in reply.He hadn’t wanted to stop Stark from treating you like a princess. 

Bucky stepped forward first with a very lumpy looking, poorly wrapped present.You loved him all the more for making the attempt.“It's not much…” he said shyly as he handed it over.

“Buck, you didn't have to get me anything,” you protested, knowing how much he hated leaving the tower.Especially to go to the store where people stared at him.

“Sure I did, Doll.Happy birthday,” he told you warmly.Bucky had come to care for you as family while you were both trapped by Hydra and you knew he would always have a soft spot for you. Despite what you were.

You opened the lumpy package to find a heated throw blanket for the couch.Bucky knew you were always cold. And a Bucky-bear to be friends with Lokibear.You thanked him warmly for the wonderfully thoughtful gift. 

The rest of your friends stepped up to give you their gifts after Bucky had broken the ice. Starkgave you the computer he’d bought you, which you squeed over, since it was nicer than the model you’d been ogling.He had to forcibly remove it from you before you opened it and started setting up your new shiny during the party.

Most of the team and your friends gave you simple little thoughtful things.Then Nat brought over a decent sized box.You opened it confused, wondering what she could’ve gotten you.Inside was a purple and black skater dress with a hood that had cat-ears on it, a pair of black leggings, sensible combat boots, and black fingerless gauntlets.You touched the material and realized what it was: a proper battle costume.You didn’t go out on missions with the team all the time, but now you’d be able to dress for the occasion and be safe in the kevlar-like material that Shield made its uniforms from.They’d also made the costume adorable to make you seem like less of a threat.You knew exactly what they were doing and you appreciated the care and skill that went into your perfect battle costume.

You couldn’t thank Nat enough for the gift.

Loki gave you a warm smile and handed his present to you next.It was in a small box wrapped in green paper with a gold ribbon.You opened it and found a jewelry box inside.You were beyond shocked when you saw the ring box inside.Surely he wasn’t? He couldn’t?Not yet? You opened the ring box, half expecting a diamond.Instead, the ring inside was silver in a Celtic design with amethyst braided in.“It’s lovely, Loki,” you told him warmly as you lifted the ring out of the box. 

Loki smiled brightly.“Flip it like a coin,” he instructed with a smirk.

You raised an eyebrow, but did as you were told, flipping the ring up into the air.It transformed into a gorgeous silver staff with a beautiful amethyst orb on the end. “A mage staff? It's perfect, Loki, thank you!” you told him brightly when you figured out what it was and realized he’d given you the gift of increased magic. 

“You’re welcome darling. It will help enhance your abilities like your little gift has done for me,” he told you warmly and indicated the arm that had the tech you’d enhanced for him still on it.He never took It off.You were already planning on how to upgrade that piece of tech for him, since you’d made the original with subpar materials.

You stood from your throne and wrapped your arms around Loki’s neck to kiss him deeply to the cheers of the crowd around you. 

Thor cleared his throat from behind Loki.“There's one more offering for tribute on your lady's nameday,” he informed the pair of you and approached your throne. 

Loki showed you how to turn your staff back into a ring and you slipped it on carefully before you took the little box from Thor.You opened it to find a slim black ring with a purple stone.“It is tradition on Asgard for a noble lady to wear such a ring in her colors,” Thor explained softly enough that those who didn’t know you were half Asgardian wouldn’t overhear.You looked concerned at the ring, it was far too big. Thor chuckled. “Don't fret, Mother charmed it herself.It will fit its wearer,” he told her and while you slipped it on, he gave Loki a look, hoping his message was delivered to his brother.He and Frigga both approved of you in order to make sure you had this ring.Loki smiled at Thor and nodded his thanks.“Oh, before I forget to mention.Mother sent something home for you with me when I returned to get your lady's present.I left it on your bed for you,” he told Loki .

Loki nodded and kissed the top of your head.“I will be right back, darling,” he told you warmly and went to see what his mother sent for him. 

Thor sighed.“I didn't mean for him to go get it right now,” he grumbled, but should’ve known better when it was something related to Loki’s beloved mother.You laughed and turned to the rest of the guests to thank them again for the wonderful gifts. 

While you were socializing with your friends and family, Loki found a package wrapped in cloth and sealed with a magic ribbon on his bed.He smiled warmly at his mother’s handiwork and broke the spell on the ribbon.Inside the package, he found an old healer’s journal with a page marked and a note from Frigga. [I found the proof it will work] read Frigga’s note. Loki read the marked page of the journal which told of a nearly exact same case a millennia ago where an Asgardian/Midgardian mongrel was healed and turned completely Asgardian after they had been cursed by a parasitic Midgardian creature that drank blood.

/Thank you, Mother/ Loki called across the realms.His relief could be heard in his voice.

/I will be ready whenever you are/ Frigga replied warmly.

/I will let my lady know after her nameday party. I’m not sure how the news of our return to Asgard will effect her/ Loki was understandably concerned that you would be reluctant to return to Asgard after what you’d been through the first two times you’d been there. 

/Very well. Let me know when you are returning.I miss you, my son/ Frigga told him warmly.

/I miss you too, Mother. I will see you soon./

He ended the connection and returned to the party.He smiled warmly at you when he saw you surrounded by your friends.Like a little ball of sunshine, all the attention in the room was on you.He went to approach Bucky while you were occupied.He might be able to help.Yes, he might be able to help Loki indeed.Bucky looked over at him as he approached. “What's up, Odinson?” he asked.

Loki sighed.“I just received some news from my mother, I need to tell kitten,” he’d adopted just referring to you by his nickname for you in front of everyone. “but I’m not sure of the best way to tell her,” he admitted.He knew how much you would resist the idea of returning to Asgard, even for this. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow.“You're the one with the silver tongue.Besides, I'm sure whatever your mother has to say would hardly be something that would harm Striga,” he added.He’d heard all about the wonderful Frigga and doubted she could do anything to harm someone on purpose.

“It might if it means returning to Asgard,” Loki grumbled.That was the holdup.

Bucky winced. “Yeah... Why does she have to go to Asgard?”

“My mother has found something to help her, a cure, but it has to be done on Asgard,”

Bucky sighed.“You best just suck it up and tell her, then.She can usually be reasoned with.If it's something to help her condition, she might even agree.You know she hates what she is, and hates it more now that the pendant you gave her broke and she can't go out in the sun anymore.She tries to hide it but,” he shrugged.He observed a lot more around the tower than anyone gave him credit for.Most people only saw the stoic soldier, not the man. “If she refuses, I'll bundle her up myself and drag her kicking and screaming if that's what it takes to help her,” he offered with a smirk.

Loki placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Thank you, Bucky.” Bucky nodded.He was willing to be the bad guy so Loki didn’t have to.Loki went to speak with Thor. “I need your help with something, brother,” he greeted Thor without preamble.

Thor looked up from his conversation with Brenna.“Go bother someone else for awhile, little imp.Lady Natasha has quite a few stories about her fighting prowess,” he told Brenna and pointed out Nat for her.He turned to Loki when Bree had gone.“What do you need?” he asked Loki, always willing to help his brother with whatever he needed.

“Once this party is over, we need to speak with kitten about returning to Asgard. Mother says the item to help her with her affliction will work but only on Asgard,” he told Thor simply. 

Thor sighed heavily.“Why can you never set me an easy task once in awhile?” Thor whined, teasing his brother.Loki stiffened and Thor chuckled, until he saw Loki’s expression. “Don't fret, I will help, though you know she will listen to you far sooner than she will listen to me.Unless you're planning on having me throw her over my shoulder and carry her to Asgard…” Loki smirked that he and Bucky both made the same offer to make sure you got to Asgard.

You came over to the pair before Loki could answer and stole a kiss.“Everything ok?I've barely seen you all night,” you told him.

“Everything is fine. Though I do have something to speak with you about as soon as your party has come to a close,” he told you gently.

You smirked and reached up to push his lips up into a smile.He chuckled at your antics.“I'm sure whatever it is will be just fine,” you told him with a grin. 

It wasn’t long before the party broke up, but you spent a long time saying goodbye to your mom and sister, despite promises all around that to visit again soon. 

“Farewell, Aunt Bryn,” Thor told her when they finally were leaving and kissed her cheek.“Little Brenna,” he added and kissed the top of her head, apparently having adopted her already.It’s what Thor did.

“Take care of my daughter, little Loki,” your mom told Loki firmly before she left.

You rolled your eyes.“Mom~” your tone clearly told her that you didn’t need anyone taking care of you. You were already dead for goodness’ sake.

Loki smirked, ignoring you.“You have my word, Lady Brynhilde,” he told her warmly.

She kissed his cheek.“I did always think she would get along with you swimmingly were you two to ever meet.I'm glad I was proven correct,” she told him softly while your sister gave him a not quite real glare.

“If you break her heart, you have to face my wrath,” she warned, glaring up at him.As if he weren’t a thousand year old god who could kill her with no more than a thought.

“Bree!” you scolded, knowing Loki’s homicidal tendencies when he was challenged, though he usually gave some consideration for youths before he went completely homicidal and stabby, but still.It wasn’t wise to challenge him, especially when your sister couldn’t wind.

Loki gave Brenna his trademark mischievous smirk.“Do not worry. Your sister is safe in my care. I would not do anything to hurt her or allow anything to happen to her,”

Bree put her hands on her hips and continued to glare up at him.“Or do something stupid like break up with her and break her heart?” she demanded.You glared at her, trying to get her to stop before she ended up very dead.

“I would never do anything of the sort. Breaking her heart would just result in me breaking my own. I love your sister with all that I am. Nothing will change that,” he told her warmly, clearly accepting the challenge of his character, though you didn’t know why.

Bree grinned. “Good!” she informed him and kissed his cheek too before she and your mom left after one final goodbye and bone-crushing home. 

With their departure, the party officially ended and you vanished your presents up to the sitting room in your suite to sort through later.You went to Loki and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around you and pressed a kiss to the top of your head.“Did you have a good birthday, sweetheart?” he asked you warmly.

“It was wonderful!” you replied, your voice fully of warmth and joy.You leaned up to kiss him and he eagerly returned your kiss.

Though it was broken all too soon.He hesitated, something clearly on his mind. “We need to talk, little one,” he told you gently.

You looked up at him, instantly concerned.“That is never a good start to a conversation…” you informed him, scared.Loki hesitated, trying to figure out how to explain.“Loki, what's going on?” you asked him nervously.

He sighed.“I have received word from my mother.She has found a way to cure you of your vampirism,” he told you and you felt yourself light up in excitement.You wanted nothing more that to stop being a vampire.You hated needing blood.You hated not being able to go out in the sun.“The cure requires us to return to Asgard,” he told you gently.

Your excitement vanished in an instant when his sentence registered.“Lokes, I can't go back to Asgard,” you reminded him.“I _can’t_. Your father wouldn't let me return except to be his lab rat,” you reminded him that you’d been kicked from Asgard and experimented on. 

“My mother will not allow that. You have my word that we will all protect you. My mother will stand against the Allfather to keep you safe if she has to. She would not invite you to Asgard for this cure if it is unsafe,” Loki reassured you gently.

“No, Loki. I'm not going to get all of you in trouble on my account,” you told him, more worried about him and Frigga than yourself.“I can live with this affliction. I _can’t_ live with anything happening to you, or your family,”

/Mother, this isn’t going very well. She’s worried about putting all of us in danger. Have you figured out what to do about Father?/

/Your Father has very grudgingly agreed to allow her here for healing, especially when I informed him of her heritage.I just neglected to tell him what the healing will entail.It's all sorted/ Loki thanked her and ended the connection now that he had more ammunition to convince you with.

“If Mother says she can cure your affliction, then she can. You will be safe, you're a Lady of Asgard too.And before you worry about us, Father will not do anything against us,” Thor jumped in, trying to help.

“My brother is right, dearest. Now that we and the Allfather know that you are a noble of Asgard, you will not be harmed.Even he would not take the risk of upsetting all of the court,” Loki reassured you gently.

You were still afraid for them. “Are you sure it's worth it?” you asked, afraid of Odin’s retaliation to Loki, Thor, or Frigga for protecting you.

“If you wish to be rid of this affliction that I know you do not like, then yes,”

“I do” you agreed softly.“I-if you're sure it'll be ok,” you agreed nervously. 

“I will be with you every step of the way. Nothing shall do you harm,” Loki promised.That didn’t help.Why couldn’t he see that that didn’t help?That wasn’t what you were worried about.

“Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself, brother,” Thor quoted Frigga’s words to his brother.“Your little lady is not concerned over herself, but over you. She'd risk her own cure to make sure you're safe,” he turned to you.“He will be just fine, lady, now kindly agree to come with us,” Thor’s tone left no room for questioning.So you agreed.“When do you wish to leave, brother?” Thor gripped your arm to keep you from wandering off to go play with your new computer, since she assumed you were leaving much later, if the boys didn’t forget about it entirely.

“As soon as possible. Mother does miss the both of us and I’m sure she’d love to see my little kitten,” Loki teased you and kissed you sweetly to keep you from grumbling about the nickname too much.“We will keep you away from the allfather and I will be alright. Don’t fret too much.” Thor let go of your arm since you wouldn’t wander off while Loki was speaking to you directly.Or prying you with kisses to behave. 

Loki and Thor led you over to the others in the ballroom where they were cleaning up the last of the cake and party decorations. Loki actually addressed them instead of leaving it for Thor to do.“We are needed back on Asgard. My mother has found a cure for kitten’s affliction,” he explained to the team, who looked understandably apprehensive, though they knew the boys weren’t going to let anything happen to you. 

“She can really cure this?” Stark asked, too hopefully.He _really_ had a soft spot for you.

“My mother would not tell us something without first ensuring that it would work,” Loki replied defensively.Stark nodded.He’d met Frigga and actually liked her, so he accepted Loki’s logic and nodded.

“Let us know when you get back,” Bucky told the Asgardians firmly.He was worried about you, given your previous visits to Asgard.Loki nodded, though he reconsidered, wanting to invite his friend along.He would make the perfect extra protection for you.

Thor caught Loki’s expression.“Loki, no, I know that look.We can't bring anyone else with us,” he protested worriedly

Loki sighed, wanting to argue.

“You want me to come to Asgard with you?” Bucky asked, getting the gist of the issue.He would gladly go to Asgard to keep you safe.

Loki nodded.“It would make me feel more comfortable that kitten would have more protection while in Asgard. And besides my kitten and my brother, you’re the only other person I trust.”Thor sighed, resigned to the fact that Bucky was coming and they’d have to protect him from Odin as well.Though, it would be good to have him there.

“Hey!” Nat protested with mock-indignation and stuck her tongue out at Loki.

“And Lady Natasha, of course,” Loki corrected quickly with a grin.She nodded her forgiveness for his mistake.

Bucky nodded and considered the request.“Bucky! No!” you protested.“It's too dangerous!” you started to go into a long, well-prepared speech about how he shouldn't put himself in danger on her account especially with his life still being put back together and his mind so newly healed.

Bucky huffed and cut off your rant by stomping over and throwing you over his shoulder, holding you in place with his metal hand.“She's a handful when you get her riled.Shall we?” Bucky asked Loki pleasantly, ignoring your logical, if quite loud, protests.


	62. Chapter 62

You saw Loki’s smirk as he tried to hold back his laughter at your plight.He turned and led the way out to the Bifrost circle, while you protested the fact that Bucky was carrying you over his shoulder. You were too busy arguing with him to put you down that she couldn’t argue with him to stay behind. 

“Brother, you know Father dislikes Midgardians in his realm,” Thor tried to be the voice of reason while you headed outside.He hoped Loki would listen to him for once.Bringing Bucky didn’t seem like the best idea.

“I could not care less about what the Allfather thinks. After all of the things he put my lady through, he does not deserve my consideration,” Loki growled softly.“I wish for Sergeant Barnes to accompany us for my lady’s safety as well as to show my closest friend my home,” he added

Thor just sighed and gave up and headed to the bifrost circle.“Sergeant, you may wish to put her down now.We do not want any incidents on the Bifrost,” Thor told Bucky while he used Mjolnir to summon his Asgardian clothes. Loki’s clothes shimmered to his Asgardian armor. Bucky set you down and Loki’s magic flowed over the pair of you as well, Bucky’s battle uniform and your new uniform as well.You couldn’t help glancing at your outfit, taking it in, and finally feeling like a proper member of the team, though it did seem strange and a touch too adorable.Your battle costume had cat-ears on it for Pete’s sake.You looked to Loki for approval of it, not quite remembering that he had probably helped put it together.All you were thinking was that he liked fashion, so he’d be able to approve of it or not.

Loki gave you a warm smile and you saw the approval… and interest… in his eyes. “You look amazing, darling,” he reassured you.

Thor was holding Mjolnir and offered it to Loki, handle first.“Do you need to do the honors, brother?” he asked, knowing Loki might still need to show off, or prove to himself again, that he was worthy. 

Loki grabbed Mjolnir from Thor with a nearly childlike glee. Thor went to Bucky and clapped the man on the shoulder, careful to stay on his left, on the side of his metal arm. Bucky could be touchy about skin contact.“Travel by bifrost is an experience and as I have said,” Thor explained again, to tell the stoic soldier why he was being touched.“We do not wish for there to be any accidents on the journey,”

Loki’s arm went around your shoulders and you wrapped your arms around his waist tightly, remembering the journey from your previous two visits.You hid your face against his chest, knowing the rainbow lights would affect your sensitive eyes.At least you knew what you were getting into, unlike poor Bucky.Loki lifted Mjolnir above his head. “Heimdall, if you please,” he said, polite as ever.

Thor smirked as the Bifrost opened around you. He knew his brother well to know he’d want to do the honors himself. You hid your face against Loki as you felt the weightlessness of floating upwards. 

You stepped into the Bifrost chamber and all greeted Heimdall politely.Though Thor’s version of polite included hugging the gatekeeper for some reason.At least Heimdall seemed used to this behavior from the prince.

“That is… an experience,” Bucky said, looking a bit green.Heimdall gave Bucky a suspicious look until Thor quickly vouched for the metal-armed soldier. Bucky recovered from the first shock quickly, just in time for the four of you to leave the Bifrost chamber to see three horses waiting for you.“First magic, now horses?” Bucky grumbled, but swung himself into the saddle of the extra mount. “Don't dump me, I haven't ridden since I was a kid,” he told the horse firmly. You laughed while you reached up to take Loki’s hand.He swung you up on the horse behind him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, grateful that this time you would ride normally and didn’t have to try to ride sidesaddle. Loki smirked at your tight grip on him, appreciating your touch and glad to have you near.He was even more glad to have you so close to a cure. 

The trip to the palace was short on horseback, especially with galloping horses. It would have been unbelievably long on foot./In the healing wing, darling/ Frigga told Loki as your group dismounted.She could feel Loki’s approach.She had taught him his magic and could feel his presence whenever he was home and missed it terribly when he was away. 

The horses were led away and Loki turned to the rest of your group.“Follow me,” he told you, though not unkindly.He led you all straight to the healing wing.Thor gave a bit of a tour to Bucky as you went, though everyone understood that Loki was on a mission to make sure you got healed. 

That didn’t stop him from going straight to Frigga and hugging her tightly.Loki was such a mama’s boy that he couldn’t help the automatic response. Frigga hugged him as soon as he was through the healing wing’s doors and you watched the adorable scene with a fond smile.“I have missed you, my son,” she greeted him warmly and kissed his cheek. 

She hugged Thor and received a cheek kiss from him, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be surprised when she hugged you.You were surprised that she let Bucky brush off his manners and bow over her hand to kiss her knuckles with a “ma’am” of greeting. 

“Your Father is off world.There was business to attend to on Alfheim,” Frigga told her sons, though most of her attention was on Loki as she addressed his concerns. “By the time he is due to return home, your lady _should_ be through the transition,”

Loki sighed in relief.“This is perfect timing then,”

“It is, isn't it?” Frigga asked too innocently, with a smirk of mischief. You also knew that she orchestrated the events that led to Odin being offworld. Even if she wouldn’t say as much.You also caught her knowing smile at Bucky’s metal arm around your shoulders, keeping you from wandering off.You had a habit of doing that (and fixing whatever electronic device you came across) when you got bored.Frigga was surprised that Loki wasn't upset that another man was touching his lady, but she also knew that Bucky was Loki's _actual_ friend. It warmed her heart that Loki finally had real friends.

Frigga turned to Thor. “While your Father is off world, his duties would usually fall to me, but I will be tied up here. I need you to take them instead,” she told him.Thor was perfectly well qualified to take the throne.He had been training for it his entire life, but still, he hesitated.He didn’t want the throne, not anymore, not after everything.He sighed and finally nodded.It was just temporary and he would do anything to help his mother, much as Loki would. 

Thor nodded and kissed her cheek again.He clapped Loki on the shoulder. “You know where to find me if you need me,” he told his brother before he left to tend to the people and the throne, leaving Loki and Bucky to guard you. With Odin gone, they didn’t need so much security, plus Thor was an oaf in the healing wing and was better off elsewhere out of the way.

“This way darlings,” Frigga bid the three of you.You caught Bucky’s look of surprise that he was included among the ‘darlings’.He was even more surprised when Frigga wrapped her arm around your shoulders instead, taking you from him with no effort.She let you into one of the private rooms. “Wait here a moment,” she told the boys kindly, and proceeded to nearly slam the door on their noses to make sure they stayed out. Both of them grumbled, but you were glad when Frigga spent the time you were changing into a comfortable tunic and soft black pants telling you about what the healing would actually entail: eating one of Idun’s golden apples and becoming Asgardian.It would cure your vampirism as it rebuilt your body.You’d be spending a day or more in the healing wing, so you were glad for the comfortable clothes.Battle armor wouldn’t be practical.

That done, Frigga finally let the boys in.Loki gave you a kiss when he entered.Frigga turned to her son and you could see she was pleased with his obvious warmth and love for you.She turned serious again quickly, even as you hugged your Loki, nervous about the prospect of your body rebuilding itself.“Loki, are you sure you wish to be here for this?You know the stories as well or better than anyone.You know it will be difficult on her to say the least. I will watch over her and ease her through it.You do not have to be here-” it spoke to Frigga’s concern that she used his name instead of a term of endearment.She didn’t want to make him watch you suffer through the transition.It was hell at the best of times and she was afraid it would be worse when it was curing your vampirism at the same time. 

“I cannot leave her side, Mother.I will not.I do not wish for her to face this alone.I know she wouldn’t be alone with you here, but she is my lady and I will not stand by and let her suffer without me,” he told her firmly. 

Frigga was impressed that he had stood up to her and nodded, accepting Loki’s decision.“Very well, then,” she replied and summoned the golden apple to hand to you.“So, darling, tell me about this party.It must have been quite the chore to hide it from your little darling,” she bid Loki while you took the first bite. She was drawing out a light, happy, topic of conversation for while you ate the apple and until it took effect.

Loki smirked.“It certainly wasn’t easy,” he started the story and you stuck your tongue out at him, mock-glaring at him for teasing you about being difficult, despite the fact that it was true. He went into detail about how he managed to keep the secret and how well the party had turned out.

“You invited your Aunt Brynhilde?” Frigga asked him, sounding excited and wanting more information on her best friend. 

“I did. I thought it only right to reconnect my love with her family,” he replied warmly and kissed the top of your head.

“Mom and Bree, my sister, are doing just fine,” you chimed in, catching what Frigga was actually asking.“Though Bree kept annoying your sons and mom won't stop calling him 'little Loki’” you teased Loki warmly.He glared at you for reminding his mother of that nickname which he thought he’d outgrown centuries ago. 

Frigga laughed.“Well, Brynhilde _has_ known Loki since we adopted him.Old habits die hard, I’m sure.You know she meant no offense, darling,” she added that part to Loki.

He smiled fondly at how happy his mother was and the old memories. “I know, Mother,”

You finished the apple and vanished the core while you all discussed the party and other goings on.Bucky stayed awkwardly off to the side.He wasn’t usually one for socializing. 

He looked over at you when you coughed, but he thought nothing of a simple cough.Not until you kept coughing, clutching onto Loki to keep your feet under you as drops of blood splattered on your arm as your temperature rose quickly.You whimpered, afraid of how quickly you were getting so sick. 

Loki swept you off your feet and placed you on the bed, cuddling you in his arms.He was so cold and it felt so good against your quickly rising temperature.A moment later, Frigga rushed over with a healing brew.Bucky stayed by the door of the room, out of the way and standing guard, though he was worried too.

Loki concentrated for a moment and let his illusion fade on his hand, letting his true form be seen and felt as he placed his blue hand against your forehead. You melted in relief as Frigga placed the healing brew in your hands. 

“Here, darling, drink this, it will help,” Frigga promised. You drank the potion, which soothed the cough instantly as your eyes began to flutter, the potion pulling you to sleep, soothed by the position and Loki’s cold. 

“What's going on?” Bucky demanded when you were asleep. He made his demand of Loki, he’d never be so rude to the queen. “You said you were bringing her here for a cure, this doesn't look like a cure!” he glared and Loki and decided to save asking why the fuck his hand was blue for later. 

Loki sighed.“This is the cure,” he replied patiently. “However, it will not be an easy process. It will cure the vampirism but also turn her into a full Asgardian. It is not without pain. Though I wish there was a way to avoid it,” he said sorrowfully as he cuddled you close while you whimpered softly.

Bucky didn’t look entirely convinced, but he trusted Loki and Frigga.They wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, especially not Loki.He loved you too much.“Should I be concerned that your hand is blue?” Bucky asked instead, his voice dryly teasing his friend.He could tease when neither Loki nor Frigga were concerned about the blue hand. 

Loki glared in reply, snarling softly.“I am not biologically Asgardian. I was adopted. This,” he raised up his blue hand. “Is what my real heritage looks like. I’m a Jotun, a Frost Giant,” he told Bucky, his voice icy.

“It's rude to glare at your friend for being concerned over you, darling,” Frigga scolded gently, the automatic scolding of a mother.Her attention was on you and how you’d mewed in your sleep when Loki removed his cold hand from your forehead.Bucky nodded, accepting the answer.He didn’t comment any further since the topic had clearly upset Loki.Loki returned his blue hand to your forehead, soothing you in any way he could. 

“Unfortunately, there is not much we can do for her, but try to keep her as comfortable as possible,” Frigga added.She turned to Loki.“Keep an eye on that fever,” she told him.He was their best shot at keeping your fever down so it didn’t burn you up. 

*

Hours, more healing potions, and one terrifying event with a seizure later, the exhaustion in the room was palpable.You were finally peacefully asleep in Loki’s arms, so Bucky jumped into action.You didn’t need care at the moment and the others needed to rest.With old charm brushed off from the forties, he somehow managed to get Frigga to agree to lie down on the couch in the room.She was asleep as soon as he laid a blanket over her.He had been going to force her to get some rest, queen or not.He looked over at Loki when his mother was taken care of.“You should get some rest too, Odinson.I can watch over her,” Bucky was back to a bit of formality in this strange realm and in front of Loki’s family.Even if his mother was asleep. 

Loki looked so wary about falling asleep, but he was exhausted and you were safe.For now.He trusted that Bucky would be able to keep watch over the three of you. “Thank you, Bucky,” Loki could use his name for once as well.He really did appreciate his best friend being here.He finally closed his eyes and instantly passed out, exhausted from the hours of your healing and there was only more to come. 

Bucky stood leaning against the door.No one was going to get past his watch. You woke briefly while the other two were asleep.Bucky helped you sit up and placed a glass of water against your lips, helping you drink it while you were too dazed and feverish to do anything for yourself.The fever was drying you out, so anytime you woke, they made you drink something.You weren’t coherent when you woke and barely remembered doing so or whining at Bucky. He promised everything would be alright and laid you back down, stroking your hair out of your face. “It’ll be alright, Striga,” he promised you gently.You were back asleep the moment your head hit the pillow.He looked at the sleeping Loki.“Please don't stab me,” he mumbled as he _very_ carefully moved the sleeping Loki’s blue hand back to your forehead.He figured Loki would forgive Bucky for touching him in order to help you.Loki would have too, if he’d been awake enough to notice.Bucky sighed in relief that he’d avoided getting stabbed and resume his guard duty.

*

They lost track of time.The other two woke.Maids brought food.Bucky caught a nap.There were more potions, more healing, more awful rebuilding of your body that none of you wanted to remember. 

“Almost over, darling,” Frigga told them after what felt like days.They all had the same exhausted relieved look.She turned to Loki.“Be prepared. The worst is yet to come,” she warned him, looking worried.Loki didn’t like her worry. Not one bit. Not when this had already been so terrible.He turned his attention back to where you were cuddled in his arms, stealing as much of his cold as you could.He pressed a kiss to your forehead before he replaced his hand there. 

Everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright.

No matter what the worst was.

Frigga’s words were understood a few hours later when you jolted awake, sitting up, clutching at your chest while you howled a terrible shriek of pain. 

Loki sat up next to you, fretting and clearly not having any idea how to help while you cried and shrieked and clutched at your chest, ready to rip out whatever was hurting you so much that you wailed.

No one noticed yet that your tears were clear and no longer blood red.That revelation would come after they got your tears, your sobs, your wailing to stop. 

You writhed in pain, squirming as nothing would relieve it. 

Loki held you in his strong arms, rubbing your back, whispering soothing words, pouring magic into you, trying anything and everything to ease whatever was paining you.

Frigga rushed over, placing her hands on you.They were glowing with power as she used her magic to ease the pain.She was the strongest healer in the realm and after a minute could erase the pain where Loki had only been able to dull it slightly.

“Her heart started beating again,” Frigga told you all as you panted, trying to catch your breath.

You had to breathe.You had to catch your breath.Your heart was beating.

It had worked.

By all the gods, it had actually worked.


	63. Chapter 63

Loki’s arms wrapped around you and he rubbed your back comfortingly while you tried to catch your breath, while you tried to calm from the pain in your chest of your heart beating again.You finally relaxed after a minute.Your breathing slowed as your heart-rate did.It was strange to feel both again.It had been four years. 

You looked up at Loki, turning in his arms.“Loki?” you wrapped you arms around him. 

It was the most lucid you’d been in over a day and Loki was relieved since it was such a good sign.He gave you a warm smile.“I’m here, kitten,” he reassured you and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“What-? How long-?” you tried to find the words to ask… whatever you were trying to ask.It was so hard to think, to brain that much through the exhaustion.

Loki stroked your hair reassuringly.“You’ve been out for a few days,” he told you gently, easing you in to whatever painful thing had had to say.“This cure has not been very easy on you and I apologize for all of the pain it has put you through,” he said with sorrow in his tone.

You leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Don't be sad,” you told him softly. “You cured me of being a monster.You and your mother,” you added quickly when Frigga sat on the bed beside you.Loki relaxed at your reassurance that you weren’t upset with him for whatever you’d been through while you were asleep.

“You're looking much better, dear,” she told you after she looked you over, pressed her cool hand to your warm brow in such a motherly gesture that you couldn’t help but be reminded of your own mom.“Do you think you can eat something?” she asked you gently, though she glanced at Loki.She wanted him to team up with her to goad you into eating something.

“You need to eat, darling. You’ve been asleep for so long, you’re probably starving,” Loki jumped in obediently to help Frigga.

You nodded your agreement.You were too tired and hungry to argue.Especially against logic and reason.

“Darling, keep her awake,” Frigga told Loki and went to go speak to the servants to get you all something to eat. 

Loki started up a conversation, making you talk to keep you awake.Bucky jumped in to help.“Boyfriend let me actually touch him without stabbing me,” Bucky told you, which made you giggle at that image and how strange that sentence would be coming from anyone else.

“You’re lucky I was so exhausted, Cyborg. It might have been a different story if I was more lucid,” Loki mock-grumbled at his friend.Loki still didn’t like being touched.Except by you and Frigga.

Bucky shrugged. He didn’t seem concerned “I only moved your freakishly cold hand back to her forehead.Figured if you were awake enough to care, you’d be awake enough to move your hand your own damn self,” he teased, joking, friendly with Loki. Loki seemed surprised still by having a real friend.He gained his composure and chuckled at Bucky’s reply, since it was absolutely correct.You couldn’t help giggling too at your silly boys. 

Frigga returned quickly with a tray of food for you: a thick stew, fresh warm bread, and a fruit juice. She also had a bribe of her special chocolate cake.The one Loki loved so dearly. “Finish that and you can have this,” she teased you, though smirked at Loki. She was waiting for his pout over not getting chocolate cake.She knew her son well.You took the tray from her with a polite thank you. 

Loki pouted predictably at his mother.“Why didn’t I get any cake?” he asked in a boyish whine.

Frigga laughed.“Because you have not eaten anything either,” she teased him warmly and another tray of lunch appeared next to him.He was eager to dig into his lunch so he could get the beloved chocolate cake.

Frigga laughed at how quickly that changed things and she and Bucky settled on the couch with their own lunches that she summoned.“I’m going to have to find out what's so special about this cake to get _that_ reaction out of _him_ ,” Bucky teased.Loki stuck his tongue out at his friend and resumed his meal.He was unsurprisingly the first one done and Frigga laughed as she vanished the dishes, summoning a slice of chocolate cake instead.Loki lit up in absolute delight and moaned as he took the first bite of cake.Bucky was about halfway through his slice of cake when Loki had finished his.He smirked over at Loki.“Don't even think about it, Odinson,” he told the known food thief firmly.

Loki pouted, but wisely didn’t try to steal the cake.

Not in front of Frigga anyway.

Loki looked over to find you asleep, your lunch only half finished. Loki smiled fondly at you and covered you with a blanket that he conjured.Always loving and caring. 

“Don't fret, darling, she will be alright,” Frigga reassured him.She kissed the top of Loki’s head.“When she wakes again, you can take her back to your chambers to finish recovering.She'll be happier there than the healing wing,” she leaned down to add in a whisper: “I know it is not the most proper... but I had your consort's suite set up for her use,” Frigga informed him.You’d have your own space if you wanted or needed it, but would still be close enough to be under Loki’s protection.“I would appreciate it if you are at dinner tonight, especially with your father off world,” Frigga had a mischievous look; she was up to something.Bucky could see where Loki got his mischievous nature from.“Thor and his friends will take care of the Sergeant and his sleeping quarters,” she added a touch too innocently.

Loki gave her a warm smile.“Thank you, Mother. For everything you are doing for me and my love. And of course we will join you for dinner. It would be good to spend more time together while we are here,” he smirked over at Bucky.“Have fun getting into Asgardian attire. You’ll fit right in,” he teased, trying to hold back a snicker at Bucky’s grimace of reply.

Frigga left you all to attend to her other duties.It was a sign to Loki that you would truly be ok.She never would have left otherwise. 

“Asgardian what-now?” Bucky demanded indignantly once Frigga had left.“You never said _anything_ about Asgardian attire.What the fuck even _is_ Asgardian attire?!?” he growled.

“Means I have to wear a dress,” you murmured sleepily.Bucky’s roars had roused you a little from your nap. 

Loki just smirked in reply. “You’ll see when you get to your quarters, Cyborg. It will, of course, be required that you change out of your Midgardian attire and into something more fitting of Asgard,” he added regally, his tone leaving no room for arguing. 

Bucky growled softly and facepalmed.“I should never have agreed to come here,” he grumbled, though it was clear he didn’t actually mean it.He never would have passed up the opportunity, especially when you needed the extra guard. 

Thor burst into the healing room disturbing you all.“How's she doing?” Thor asked when he rushed in.He’d been in to check a few times, but he’d been busy dealing with "emergencies" that needed the throne's attention.

Loki glanced to Thor hoping his brother would be quiet since you were back to half-dozing in his arms.“Better than she was. She is still fighting off the fever, but she will be well enough to join us for dinner,”

Thor sighed in relief.“That's excellent news!” that was way better than any other prognosis he’d received.He then tilted his head like a confused puppy as he evaluated something.“It worked!” he exclaimed giddily.“It really did work.Her heart beats!”

“Shh! She is still trying to rest, you oaf!” Loki scolded, but he couldn’t get the tone quite right.He was also ecstatic that you were cured of being a vampire.Thor rolled his eyes, but the damage was already done you made a soft noise as you sat up.Loki turned his attention to you.“How are you feeling, darling?” he asked you gently. 

You looked up at him a bit confused. “Better... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep…” you didn’t remember falling asleep. 

Loki kissed your cheek.“It’s alright, kitten. You have been through an ordeal. It only makes sense for you to be tired,” he reassured you gently, warmly.He was so glad that you were alright now. 

“I haven't done anything but sleep for days,” you protested. 

“Yes but you just went from being a vampire to an Asgardian. Not an easy thing to go through from what I’ve read,” Loki reminded you.He wasn’t going to remind you what you actually went through it you didn’t remember it. 

Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes.“I would hardly call _that_ sleeping.There was a seizure involved…” he grumbled.Loki rolled his eyes and groaned at the fact that Bucky had told you about the seizure.He didn’t want you freaking out more about the transition.

“Oh... that doesn't sound like sleeping,” you said, luckily still out of it enough that you didn’t get the full implication of what Bucky had said. 

Thor stood and ruffled your hair. “It's good to see you feeling better,” he told you warmly.He turned to Bucky.“Come! I shall introduce you to my warrior friends! Don't fear, Brother, I will make sure the Sergeant arrives safely for dinner,” Bucky groaned, but had to let himself be dragged away.He especially hoped that Thor didn’t know about the Asgardian attire Loki thought he should wear to dinner.

However, unfortunately for Bucky, the first place Thor took him was the room Bucky would be staying in and Bucky had to change into a garment of leather, metal and armor.Bucky felt ridiculous, but had to admit the Asgardian clothes did look good.

Though he admitted it _extremely_ grudgingly.

And would never admit it to Loki. 


	64. Chapter 64

You leaned up and kissed Loki’s cheek when Thor and Bucky were gone.“Is there a shower somewhere in this palace of yours?” you teased, but you really did feel disgusting for not bathing in days.It was extremely polite of your Loki not to point out just how gross you were.

Loki chuckled.“No showers, darling, sorry. But I can ask the maids to prepare you a bath if you wish,” he offered instead. 

You couldn’t help huffing at that.“Again with the maids,” you grumbled sarcastically, still not used to being pampered. Or maids, or really any of this, but you’d play along.This wasn’t your culture and you could respect that things worked differently here.You didn’t think you’d ever get used to “But if that's what it takes…” you sighed.You’d put up with maids to get properly clean.

Loki stepped into the hall and stopped one of the maids.He asked her quickly to prepare a bath for his lady in his chambers immediately.You couldn’t help smirking, amused by his change from sweet, caring boyfriend, to prince of the realm.The maid bobbed a curtsy and rushed off to make sure Loki’s orders were obeyed. 

You stood and stretched, a little wobbly-legged, and feeling the strange sensation of your lungs and heart actually working, but you were relatively ok, especially given what you’d just been through. 

You couldn’t help glancing at the end table where the cake had been and pouting.“Guess your mom is like mine. No cake unless you finish your meal,” you whined at Loki. It was hardly fair not to get cake when you fell asleep before you could eat it.

Loki chuckled and made the cake reappear.“I vanished it because my idiot brother was going to steal it,” he reassured you quickly. You lit up in delight and quickly devoured your chocolate cake with a moan of pleasure. Loki chuckled at your enthusiasm. 

When you finished the cake, Loki herded you quickly to his chambers so you could bathe and change into proper clothes instead of grungy sweat-soaked pajamas.The maids helped you bathe and dress in a slightly different black and green asgardian style gown, it wouldn’t do to wear the same dress again.You were reluctant to let them help you bathe and see you naked, but it had been worlds better with their help. 

Loki was predictably reading when the maids were done with you.You curled up next to him on his sitting room’s couch and kissed his cheek. “Hey, Lokes,” you greeted him warmly and kissed him when he looked over at you from his book.

He smiled brightly and happily returned the kiss.“I simply adore you in my colors, kitten,” he purred.

You laughed.“Of course you do, silly noodle.You're _quite_ fond of claiming what's ‘yours’,” you made the finger quotes as you teased him.

Loki laughed and kissed you softly.“Wearing my colors means something here, darling, besides just telling the other nobles that you are off limits to be courted,”

You nodded. You understood that and you didn’t mind, especially when Loki’s colors looked so good with your coloring.You remembered something else that you were going to ask.Loki’s comment sparked the memory.It hadn’t seemed important to worry about then, but now that you were back on Asgard… “I meant to ask earlier, but we kinda got distracted by other things…” you paused and held up your right hand, which bore the ring Thor had given you for your birthday. “Hammer-brain made it sound like there's more to this ring than just that all the noble ladies wear them.What's the real reason behind the tradition?” you asked Loki bluntly so he wouldn’t be able to squirm out of an answer. You didn’t want a nasty surprise at dinner over your ignorance on the subject.

Loki was surprised by the question for a moment, but nodded his agreement to answer your question.You gave him the time he needed to find the words he wanted.“It is true that all of the noble ladies of Asgard wear them.Thor giving it to you at your birthday was a way to show that he and Mother approve of you.They would not have made sure you fit in among the other nobles of Asgard if they did not,” you knew it meant a lot to Loki that his brother and mother approved of the woman he was courting.Mostly that Frigga approved.Loki paused before he continued.“The other tradition of the ring is that,” he paused again, looking for the right words. “The lady will give her ring to her gentleman suitor on the day he proposes marriage to her, an exchange for the ring he presents her,” Loki explained in careful terms that said he wouldn’t be pressuring you to marry him.He leaned in to kiss you softly, tentative, worried.“Are you alright with that?” he asked gently.He didn’t want you uncomfortable with Asgardian customs.

You kissed him back, pondering what he’d said.You had noted his careful words, his lack of pressure, and his simple explanation.“It's good to hear that they approve,” you replied and stole another kiss.“And thank you for letting me know about the tradition, I just wanted to be prepared.You never know with that brother of yours…” Thor liked to tease and wasn’t always the best at explaining things.

Loki chuckled. “Too true, darling. Now, would you like to go find Bucky and my aforementioned idiot brother?” he asked warmly, enjoying the simple pleasant conversation.

You couldn’t help laughing at that. “Bucky yes, I'm sure he's overwhelmed at being off of Earth and he's our friend so we should be nice to him.The oaf?” you shrugged. “Could care less about finding him,” there were times Loki greatly appreciated you going out of your way to reassure him that you preferred him to Thor. 

Loki laughed, knowing what you were up to, and you could see the appreciation in his eyes.“Then let us go find the Cyborg,” he said and took your hand to lead you wandering through the palace looking for your friend.

You giggled and held his hand as you wandered the palace with him. “You realize the morons probably have him trapped in their lair, right?” you asked after you’d been wandering awhile. 

“True. I just wanted to show you more of my home before we have to deal with the imbeciles,” Loki replied warmly.He had been showing you around the palace and pointing out interesting sights as you walked.You smiled and wrapped both of your arms around one of his.You were still his ball of sunshine, that hadn’t changed with the transition to Asgardian.

You noticed the looks you were receiving from the palace staff.You knew some were about you, about how bright and sunshiny and unlike the prince you were.They were also amazed at how different the reserved prince was around you. 

Unfortunately, you both had to face the inevitable and brave the lair of the morons.When you opened the door to their lair, you saw they were doing their best to get Bucky drunk.So you and Loki had to go in to save him.

More unfortunately, you were spotted by the warriors three when you entered their lair. “LOKI! AND HIS LITTLE LADY!!” they boomed and hauled you both further into the room. 

Bucky was sitting on one of the couches with Thor, dressed in Asgardian clothes, a mug of ale in his hands. Luckily for him, the serum Hydra had used on him when they were replicating Steve’s had made his metabolism as good as Steve’s so he could actually drink Asgardian ale.

Loki glared at everyone in the room. He was willing to spend a small amount of time with them.On his terms.“You are not to try and get my lady drunk. She is in no condition to deal with you lot right now. She _just_ got out of the healing wing and Mother will skin all of us alive if your actions lead to her ending up back there,” he warned them firmly.

“BOO!” they complained loudly.

“You're no fun, Loki!!” they whined

“No, not this time,” Thor interjected quickly. “Loki is correct.She just got out of the healing wing today and Mother will wring all of our necks if we cause her to end up there again,” none of them wanted Mama Frigga killing them.Thor did at least get them to stop trying to shove ale into your hands.You didn’t know if you’d be able to tolerate it now, and you weren’t in the mood to find out. 

Loki, of course, got ale shoved into his hands. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Come sit with us~!” The morons also seemed to realize that the way they could get Loki to stay was by making sure you couldn’t leave.So they tried to herd you to one of the couches.They surrounded you and tried to steer you to the couch.Bucky jumped to his feet to help you.

You tried to summon a blade, but your magic fizzled out.You were too drained from the transition and didn’t have enough power. 

However, the lovely little staff Loki had gifted you with wasn’t limited by such restrictions as low magic.You slid your ring off, flipped it and caught the staff in one move before you swung it firmly with both hands, straight into the side of Fandral’s head.

Fandral went flying away from you and the other morons backed off quickly.

Loki chuckled.“Darling, you do know that isn’t what the staff is for, right?” he teased you warmly, though you could tell he was glad you appreciated your gift and that it worked for you when you were too low on magic to summon your own weapon. 

“It’s not?” you asked too innocently while Fandral cursed from where he was lying on the floor.You were breathing heavily from just that bit of exertion.Your lungs and heart weren’t used to working that hard anymore.“I would have just stabbed them, but…” you didn’t want to admit to them that your powers were basically shot.Loki would understand though.

He nodded. “I understand,” he promised as his arm wrapped around you and he guided you to sit on one of the couches so you could catch your breath.You let him steer you to the couch. You were glad the idiot boys seemed to realize that they’d overwhelmed you and backed off.

“I forgot…How much… Needing to breathe… Sucks ass,” you told Loki softly as you fought for air.

You noted that the warrior boys were all watching confused.“Her heart beats now,” one of them said stupidly.Your heart was racing, in fact, so it wasn’t odd that the men had noticed, even as drunk as they were.

“No… Shit… moron…” you wheezed in reply


	65. Chapter 65

Loki’s arms wrapped tighter around you when he heard you wheezing.He glared at the morons over your head.“You imbeciles need to watch what you do. My kitten is quick to temper and she has not adjusted to this yet. She is still working on recovering,” he reminded them.Again.Pissing you off while you were recovering wasn’t helping anyone.Especially you.Or them if they got you sent back to the healing wing. 

Loki pressed a kiss to your forehead and helped you sit down on one of the couches.He sat next to you and kept his arm around you, offering you support and making sure you didn’t stress out your body anymore than you already had.Overprotective danger noodle.

“Adjusted to _what_ exactly? All your wonderful brother has said is that she is here for healing,” Fandral asked while Thor shrugged.He didn’t want to go advertising anything about you and Bucky had distracted them from asking questions. He had been telling the morons stories of fights on Midgard. It was the type of story they would appreciate and understand.And had kept them from pestering Thor about you.

/Would you me to tell them or would you prefer to do the honors, dearheart?/ Loki asked you gently.He would do whatever you wished, whatever would make you more comfortable.

/They'd probably understand better coming from you/ you managed to tell him, placing your hand on his to strengthen the connection.Your telepathic voice was extremely weak, which told him exactly how weak your powers were. Loki cut the connection almost immediately.He didn’t want to drain you more than you already were. 

“My love used to be a creature known on Midgard as a vampire. The healing my mother put her through was one that broke her of that affliction and made her Asgardian. That is why her heart did not beat before now,” Loki hugged you tighter to him.You could feel his relief that you were no longer a vampire.You couldn’t help being glad too.

“I have heard of those!” Volstagg boomed.“Vicious parasitic things,” his voice was disapproving.The others had just accepted the story, especially after what Odin had said about the vampires the last time they knew you were here.You couldn’t help whimpering at his words and tone, cringing into Loki’s arms.

“You were all there when Father lost his temper,” Thor told them sourly.His friends were supposed to be smarter than this in his opinion.“His words were cruel and untrue. Loki's lady was a kind gentle being then, and that remains true now that she is a full Asgardian lady,” that part hadn’t registered to them yet and they were shocked that you were fully Asgardian now. “Her mother is Brynhilde, daughter of Astrid, mother's best friend,” he reminded them as if they forgot who your mother was. “As such, Loki's lady is a duchess in her own right,” you didn’t usually hear Thor speak so much and you were proud he was defending you.

Loki glared and summoned a dagger, floating at Volstagg’s throat.“Say one more negative thing and you will like the outcome,” he growled, keeping the dagger floating in place.

“Would you like me to remove your lady so you can beat some sense into your brother's idiot friends?” Bucky offered.He was still standing nearby and had a too-innocent, lopsided grin on his face.You looked over at him and smirked, your grin growing wider and wider at his outfit.

“I would appreciate it,” Loki told Bucky, smirking at your grin. 

“This is totally worth it,” you murmured and summoned your phone so you could take pictures.It was totally worth it, even if you were out of breath and drained from the effort to summon the phone. 

Loki side-eyed you and gave you a disapproving look. “Darling, you need to stop using your magic. You’re not healed enough,” he reminded you gently.

“I know, I know,” you reassured him quickly “but I _had_ to take pictures of him in that outfit,” you protested innocently, having stolen a ton of pictures while Loki was scolding you. 

Bucky came over and pulled you to your feet, wrapping his arm around you to make sure you _stayed_ that way.“You're as bad as _he_ is,” Bucky informed you, grumbling about how you were taking pictures of him in Asgardian clothes.He started to herd you from the room before you could complain too much. 

“Why doesn't _he_ get hit with a staff for touching her?” Fandral whined as you were leaving.

Loki smirked. “Because, unlike you, I actually like him,”

“Because, unlike you _I_ actually like him,” you grumbled before Bucky managed to get you out of the room.He led you down the hall to his guest room.It was near the warrior’s rooms.He fussed until he had you settled in a chair by the window, under a blanket with a book to entertain you until Loki came to find you. It took a long time before he came to Bucky’s room, and was greeted by Bucky jumping to his feet and holding a knife to his throat when Loki opened the door. 

“Sorry, didn't know it was you,” Bucky said as he resheathed the blade.Loki was pleased that he was going too far to protect you. He somehow was never jealous of your friendship with Bucky.Bucky had become his best friend and Loki didn’t mind at all that Bucky was protective of you and made sure you were defended.That was part of why he invited Bucky to Asgard, after all.

“Did you scare the morons?” you asked Loki from your chair.You didn’t want to antagonize him by getting up too quickly. Plus you were comfortable.

He smirked at you. “I believe so. They know not to say anything that might hurt your feelings,” Loki told you warmly.

“That’s good,” you said in relief and got up slowly to hug your Loki.

Loki’s arms wrapped around you and he looked at Bucky over your head. “Thank you for taking care of her while I took care of them,” he told his friend, though the thanks didn’t need said.Of course Bucky would do it.

“Of course, witch.Now is there any chance you can get her to delete those pictures?” Bucky groaned at Loki.He was only mock-angry.Annoyed, maybe, but not truly angry.

Loki smirked. “Not a chance,” he laughed.

Bucky sighed heavily. “Why am I friends with you again?” he grumbled good naturedly.

Loki chuckled.“You love me, don’t deny it,” he teased

“I will admit no such thing. Your ego is big enough already,” Bucky teased right back. “How long until dinner?” he asked, changing the subject as he was concerned over how worn-out you were when you were supposed to be resting.

“A couple hours. Enough time for this one to take a small nap,” Loki replied, squeezing you a little tighter.

Bucky nodded “I'll leave her to your care and entertain the morons.They enjoy tales of... Midgard,” Bucky tried out the word.It was best to try to talk at least similar to the Asgardians while he was visiting.

Loki nodded and scooped you up in his arms.You eeped in surprise and protested that you were perfectly capable of walking on your own.Bucky chuckled at your predicament and went back to the lair of the morons while Loki carried you to bed.

*

Loki woke you shortly before dinner from where you’d been curled around him, your head on his lap as a pillow while you slept.You woke fairly easily, considering your recent ordeal. “You're going to think I’m a weak pathetic mortal if I keep falling asleep on you,” you pouted up at him as you sat up properly.

“I would never think you’re pathetic. And you aren’t mortal. You’re Asgardian. You will live longer than any Midgardian,” Loki reminded you gently, tucking a loose lock of hair behind your ear.

“Oh... Right,” you hand’t quite put together that realization.It hadn’t really changed much from being a vampire. Except that you _would_ actually age at some point, though very slowly. 

Something came to you that you were supposed to tell him. ”Oh, I meant to tell you earlier, though your mother doesn't want it to be common knowledge.She said you were trustworthy enough,” you teased, sticking your tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue back out at you in reply.“Apparently she's had one of the golden apples set aside for me and Bree since mom told her we were born.She was going to give them to us when we came of age…” you explained to him.

“That’s amazing, darling. Are you relieved to no longer be a vampire?” he asked gently.

“So relieved,” you replied with a grin.“Though I’m not entirely sure it's really sank in yet…” there was a lot that hadn’t sunk in.

“It will when you realize you no longer need to drink blood,”

You nodded. “That may very well be the best part. Though your mother did say there may still be some leftover traits, that won't be among them.My eyes might still glow though…” you admitted softly, hoping he could accept it.

Loki smiled warmly. “Your glowing eyes are beautiful darling. But then everything about you is,” he purred.

You looked up at him shyly, not quite believing him. “You're a notorious liar, Trickster,” you informed him.

“It is no lie. I would never lie to you,”

You leaned up and kissed him. “I love you,”

“I love you too. Now, let’s head to dinner,”

“Alright, noodle,” you teased and climbed out of the bed, straightening your skirts when you had. 

You headed to dinner with Loki.Thor, the morons, and Bucky were already there.Bucky was sitting at a table with the morons.He would eat with them and they’d seemed to accept him as one of their own.You were nervous about appearing before the court again. The last time had gone terribly wrong.Loki pulled out your chair for you and pressed a kiss to your cheek as he tucked you in to the table. You couldn’t help being uncomfortable at the eyes on you.Odin had been cruel and the nobles remembered his cruel words.

Frigga noticed that you and Loki were both nervous. /Don’t fret/ she told Loki/I have a plan/ Loki raised an eyebrow in question, but didn’t say anything.He knew better than to question his mother.

Frigga stood to address the crowd. “As you may have noticed,” she began with a bright, warm, teasing smile.“My sons have returned for a brief visit from their responsibilities on Midgard. You may also have noticed that Prince Loki's lady has also returned. Some new facts have come to light in regards to my son's lady and I wish to take this opportunity to put your minds at ease. Yes, lady Y/N was raised on Midgard, however she is a duchess of Asgard, the daughter of Brynhilde.She also was cursed with a medical affliction on Midgard, through our vast healing capabilities and the skills of the Asgardian healers, we were able to free her of this curse,” there were roars of applause from the crowd.The nobles loved praising Asgard and the skills of their healers, especially of Frigga.Frigga knew exactly what she was up to and you were impressed with her for it. “It is my wish that you all make your prince's lady feel welcome on Asgard and join in my gratitude that our healers were able to cure her curse,”

You knew then where Loki got his silver tongue from.


	66. Chapter 66

Loki placed his hand of Frigga’s when she resumed her place next to him at the table. “Thank you, Mother,” he told her warmly, beyond touched at what she’d done for you both, to help you both.Loki hadn’t doubted that she would help, of course, but it still amazed him anytime his family went out of their way to help him.

“Of course, darling,” Frigga replied automatically.She would do anything to help her beloved son.Anything.“I told you I had a plan,” she added with a mischievous smirk, which made Loki chuckle.

“I see where you get your silver tongue,” you teased Loki in a whisper only loud enough for him to hear.You kissed Loki’s cheek, which made him smile.Frigga’s words had put everyone at ease and you could relax and enjoy your dinner.The other nobles seemed to approve of you now that Frigga had fed them a new story.They also saw the effect you had one the notoriously hostile prince. 

Until the mood of dinner was ruing by the hall’s doors bursting open and Odin sweeping into the room.Everyone in the hall jumped quickly to their feet for proper greetings, all bowing or curtsying to him.

Well, all except Frigga who ran down the aisle between the tables to fling her arms around Odin’s neck. Odin dropped his gruff demeanor in the presence of his wife.His arms went around her in return and he kissed her in front of the court.The court enjoyed these rare soft moments between Odin and Frigga.Odin rarely showed emotion with anyone and he was only ever soft with Frigga. 

You, however, were too terrified of Odin appearing to think he was adorable with his wife.Instead, you were clutching too tightly onto Loki’s hand. You were pretty sure his bones were creaking under your grip.He squeezed your hand reassuringly, though you could feel the tension in him. He didn’t trust Odin either. 

Odin’s arm went around Frigga’s shoulders and he led her back up to the head table.AKA the table you had been sitting at. He went to Thor and greeted him warmly with the typical hearty manly clap on the shoulder.He then turned to Loki and you.You were trying not to tremble and hide behind Loki.That wouldn’t solve anything except getting everyone upset.Though you were understandably afraid of Odin. 

However, under Frigga’s watchful glare, Odin’s actions were careful.He gave Loki a head nod of greeting, knowing his younger son did not usually care to be touched, except, it seemed, by his lady.“It is good to see you home, my son,” he told Loki.He turned his attention to you and gentled his tone.“I officially welcome you home to assuaged, Lady Y/N and am relieved the Allmother was able to cure your affliction,” he said while Frigga glared at him to behave and not upset you or Loki. 

Loki remained stoic, only nodding in acceptance of Odin’s words with a polite reply. You were beyond terrified, but somehow managed to murmur something polite that might have been a thank you, or some compliment on Frigga’s skills.You really couldn’t remember.Whatever you managed to say, must’ve been good enough, since Odin turned his attention back to his wife and you all resuming your meal. 

You and Loki both remained nervous throughout the meal, though Odin didn’t do anything to hurt you.Odin and Frigga left as soon as the dancing and drinking began and you could finally relax a little. 

Bucky headed over to your table as soon as they were gone.“You two ok?” he asked as soon as he reached your table.He knew your history with Odin and he knew how to read both you and Loki well in this stage of your friendship.“Boyfriend looks homicidal…” you could hear his concern and knew he’d rescue you from danger.Even if that meant removing you from Loki’s company until Loki’s temper had cooled. 

Loki recognized the threat and his grip on you tightened slightly.He didn’t want to let you go while you were afraid.“We’re fine, Bucky. I was just not expecting he Allfather back so soon…” Loki replied carefully.He wouldn’t speak ill against Odin in front of the court or in front of anyone who could use it against him.

“He seemed to be less of an ass than usual…” Bucky commented dryly.He was under no obligations to speak kindly about Odin.Especially if he was speaking truth.

“My mother does that to him,” Loki replied. “Wait until you meet him when he is on his own. Especially since you’re a visitor of the royal family, you’ll be required to meet my father,” he informed Bucky with a smirk, lightening the mood by teasing his friend.

Bucky sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.“Why am I friends with you again? You keep making me do awful things…” he grumbled.Loki laughed in reply, loving teasing his friend. 

Bucky smirked while Loki was laughing and took your hand, leading you out onto the dance floor before Loki could protest.The dance that was starting was similar enough to a waltz that you could both waltz through it and not look out of place.You caught Loki’s playful glare, but he remained on the sidelines, amused by Bucky’s fun at his expense.That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to steal you back after the dance. You and Bucky were both excellent dancers and Bucky was garnering a lot of attention for his metal arm and the fact that he was Midgardian and somehow friends with the royal family. 

Though more importantly was the fact that he was dancing with Loki’s lady and was not currently full of daggers. 

That was impressive indeed.

As soon as your dance came to a close, Loki came over to retrieve you from Bucky.He bowed and offered you a hand. “If you would excuse me, I would like to have my lady back now,”

“Thank you for the dance,” Bucky told you and bowed over your hand, kissing your knuckles with a smirk at Loki.“All yours, Odinson,” he told Loki with a grin. 

Poor Bucky had drawn attention to himself, though and the ladies were clambering to be asked to dance while the warrior boys were trying to fill him with booze. Loki chuckled at Bucky’s misfortune.“Our friend has drawn the spotlight. Your dance was very graceful though,” Loki praised you.Of course you both knew how to dance, but that was ballet, not ballroom.

You couldn’t help giggling, though. “He shouldn't have tried to tease you and he wouldn't have drawn attention,” you replied with a grin.“And you compliment is flattering but we both know my grace on the dance floor doesn't hold a candle to yours on a good day,” you still didn’t think you were very good.“And today hardly counts as good in that regard,” you added, reminding him that you were still healing.You needed to take it easy.One little waltz with Bucky had been one thing. It was a simple dance and you’d gone easy.

If you exerted yourself… you didn’t want to think about that.

Loki smirked.“You just need a little bit more practice, my love,” he told you with a mischievous glint in his eye.He adored dancing and adored showing off even more. 

So you couldn’t deny him when he pulled you and led you in multiple complicated types of dances all in a row.He was showing off and showing off hard. You smiled at his joy of dancing and his grace on the dance floor.You should have stopped him after the first dance.This was way more exertion than you should have been attempting, but he was having so much fun and such joy at showing off.

Until…

“Surely you can spare one dance for your mother,” Frigga had returned and was stealing Loki for a dance.You nodded to her, graciously yielding to her wish for a dance.Thor led you off the dance floor and made you sit down with a cup of fruit juice.He wasn’t letting you go anywhere. 

Frigga turned her attention back to Loki as they started to dance.“Darling, I know you adore showing off, but I thought your lady meant more to you than your own selfish desires.I made it clear how much rest your lady still needs and you know damn well that your darling will do anything to make you happy,including push herself too far when she is so newly let out of my domain,” Frigga scolded Loki firmly, shockingly in fact, for Frigga.She never spoke harshly to her son. Rarely raised her voice, and never since they were children. 

Loki’s face fell in shock, horror, shame as guilt and regret filled him.He flushed in embarrassment over how stupid he had been.He knew how you were and still he’d been distracted by his own selfish desires not to remember that you were still healing.He should have remembered.That was why you were here after all. “My apologies, Mother. I did not mean to go against your wishes,” his sorrow and remorse could be heard in his voice.

Frigga looked up at him with an expression that was much too close to a glare for his liking.“Must I return her to my domain?” she asked.She would drag you back to the healing wing if that’s what it took to make sure you healed. 

Loki hung his head.“No, Mother. I will take care of her, I swear it,”

Frigga relented and finished her dance with him, so nothing would look amiss.After the dance, Loki bowed and pressed a kiss to his Mother’s hand, then one more fondly to her cheek.After he escorted her off the dance flood, he headed over to where you were sitting with Thor. 

You offered him a bright smile, continuing to hide from him how hard you were breathing, how fast your heard was racing.“Now _that_ was grace on the dance floor,” you told him brightly.He and Frigga had been absolutely beautiful on the dance floor, even with the heavy conversation.

Loki gave you a small sad smile, a look akin to heartbreak in his eyes.“I must apologize for overexerting you, darling. How are you feeling, honestly? Please tell me the truth.” 

You could heard the begging in his words and looked up at him, shocked.He hadn’t noticed all night… why now?But he’d asked for honesty… So you let the facade drop, let him see how wan you were.“Tired,” you finally admitted softly, your voice harshly breathy.

Loki cursed under his breath in Asgardian. “I’m so sorry, dearheart. Let us return to my chambers so you can rest,” he said quickly and pulled you to your feet so he could bring you back to his chambers for much needed rest.

“We can stay-” you started, hating that his fun was ruined because of you.You’d tried so hard to make sure he was happy. 

“You are more important to me than anything else. I should have remembered that, my darling,” he didn’t know how to say that his mother had reprimanded him and the guilt was tearing at him for overworking you when he knew better. 

You took his arm. “What happened, Lokes?Where'd this come from all of a sudden?” you asked, knowing something more had to be going on with his sudden change in mood. 

Loki sighed heavily.“My mother,” he admitted softly.“She noticed how tired you are and reprimanded me for making you overexert yourself,”

You winced in sympathy.“I'm sorry,” you commiserated.You knew Loki adored his mother, quite possibly more than you.Getting reprimanded by her when he tried so hard always to make her proud must’ve been hard on him.

Loki nodded. “Come, darling.You need to rest. Your transition is not one you just bounce back from,” he said, sounding like he was reminding himself so he wouldn’t forget again, no matter how you appeared.

“I can go back to bed and you can stay at the dance,” you offered, still looking for a compromise where he could be happy too.“Though if you dance with Bucky to embarrass the shit out of him, please get a picture for me,” you teased.Men dancing with men wasn’t embarrassing on Asgard, even platonically. 

Loki laughed, finally relaxing.“I would rather stay with you. I always prefer your company over anyone else’s,” he reminded you warmly. You could hear the edge to his tone, though.He hadn’t forgiven himself yet.

“Mm'kay.Maybe tomorrow night if we're still here,” you agreed, not sure how long you’d be here.You knew Frigga wouldn’t let you leave until you were well. 

So you might be here awhile.

You laid your head on Loki’s arm and you could hear the slight asthmatic wheeze when you spoke.Shit.Loki would hear it too and worry.Loki smirked and swept you into his arms.“Come along, darling.Rest,” he told you while you yelped and protested.He teleported the pair of you back to his chambers, so he could tuck you into bed, where you desperately needed to be.

His mother’s words haunted him that night and he swore to take much more care with you in the future. 


	67. Chapter 67

“Brother! What are you still doing abed at this hour?” Thor boomed far too early in the morning.It was only about an hour after dawn. 

Loki was just stirring from sleep, still curled around you and not nearly awake enough to deal with his idiot brother.“Thor? What time is it?” Loki groaned at his idiot brother.Maybe if he killed Thor hard enough he could go back to sleep.

“It's time for weapons training!” Thor replied jovially, which told Loki exactly what godawful hour of the morning it was.The oaf always started at the same early morning hour and always attempted to make Loki do the same. 

Loki hated it every single morning.

Loki groaned, annoyed at his idiot brother and tried to go back to sleep. 

“Come on, brother, you do not wish to get soft,” Thor goaded, coming to haul Loki out of bed.He was used to Loki being stubborn about coming to weapons training. 

“Your brother is loud,” you murmured without really waking and snuggled better in Loki’s arms.

Loki growls at his brother and pulls a dagger out of nowhere without disturbing you.“Brother, kindly leave before I decide to stab you.And you best not wake my lady,” he snarled.

Thor chuckled and, due to his brother being half asleep at best, managed to haul Loki out of bed and thrown over one shoulder, still without waking you, which spoke to how much you needed to recover.“I think not. Stab fandral instead.Bucky, Sif, and the warriors three will all be there this morning,” Thor informed his brother.

Loki stabbed Thor in the back for removing him from his comfortable bed and his sleepy love.“Brother, put me down!” he growled

Thor just sighed in exasperation.“I really wish you'd stop doing that,” he grumbled and made absolutely no move to put Loki down.

“I will stab you again if you don’t put me down!” Loki snarled.

Thor sighed and growled softly.“I wish you wouldn't. Father wants us there and _you,_ my darling brother, are most uncooperative in the mornings,” he tried to keep his tone light and jovial, but he was worried about Odin being there.

“I don’t care what the Allfather wants! My lady is still healing. I don’t want to leave her alone,” Loki protested, drawing another dagger.He didn’t want to leave you alone when you were vulnerable.Not with your previous experiences in Asgard. 

“She will be safe here, or she can come watch,” Thor countered.

You finally stirred at the two arguing males and sat up, looking up at them with bleary, sleepy eyes.“Why are you loud?” you asked stupidly, staring at the sight of Loki dangled over Thor’s shoulder, confused. 

“Apparently it’s time for weapons training,” Loki grumbled from his undignified position over Thor’s shoulder.He hit Thor hard on the back.“Put me down, brother,” he snarled again. 

Thor finally set Loki on his feet.“Only because your lady is mean when riled,” he teased, then looked you over.“Though she does not appear awake enough to rile….” He added with concern in his tone.

“She is still drained from the cure. She is still trying to recover,” Loki grumbled as he looked you over as well.Thor considered that, even as you decided to lie back down because they’ve stopped arguing.You adorably pulled one of Loki’s pillows into your arms to cuddle like a plushie.Loki sighed in relief that you were going back to sleep.

“She seemed just fine dancing with you all night…” Thor commented.

Loki sighed heavily.‘She was pretending. I made the mistake of thinking she was well enough to dance when she was really too exhausted to even magic on a change of clothes. She is nowhere near fully healed yet,” there was anger at himself in his words.

Thor sighed in exasperation at your antics and behavior, all just to make his brother happy.Of course you knew how much Loki had wanted to dance and show off.“She loves you most dearly indeed, brother…” Thor was glad his brother had found someone, but wanted you to take care of yourself as well. 

Loki smiled fondly at where you were sleeping in his bed.He tucked the blanket better around you.“I’m certainly the luckiest man in the nine realms,” Loki agreed warmly.

Thor smirked.“You have it just as bad,” he teased, shoving Loki’s shoulder playfully.Loki grumbled back at him for the treatment.“Come along, brother, the sooner you show off that pretty dagger she made you, and kick fandral's ass while you're at it, the sooner you can take your lady to breakfast,” he offered, knowing that was the only thing likely to convince Loki to come with him.Loki sighed heavily, but followed his brother to the training courts, you were perfectly safe asleep in the prince’s bed in the palace.

*

“Where's the little lady?” Fandral pouted when Thor and Loki arrived on the practice courts.Fandral was conspicuously missing his shirt, seemingly in expectation that you would be there. 

Loki growled, noting Fandral’s lack of shirt.“Resting and nowhere near you,” he growled as he drew the dagger you made him. With one gesture, it turned into a staff.“Are you ready for me to kick your ass, Fandral?” he growled.He already wasn’t a morning person and Fandral provoking him wasn’t doing anything to help his temper. 

Fandral laughed.“No reason to growl so, like I would harm a young noble lady,” he teased a little too pointedly about how he _would_ flirt with a young noble lady, even if she was dating his friend’s kid brother.It was a dick move and he should’ve known it.“You may _try_ to kick my ass, but you will fail,” he added jovially. 

Everyone discounted Loki’s fighting ability. 

They should have known better.

Loki had Fandral on his ass within a minute. 

“That's an impressive piece of shiny,” Sif told Loki after the first time he kicked Fandral’s ass.“Where'd you get it?” she added, looking like she wanted to steal the impressive weapon, though she know better than to steal from Loki.He would still appreciate the sentiment that _she_ desired the weapon he had. 

“My lady made it for me. Along with this,” he raised his arm to indicate the piece of tech on his arm.He never took the thing off since it doubled his magic.“It enhances my magic,” he explained to Sif.

“Most impressive,” Sif replied with the proper amount of awed approval.She nodded at Bucky.“Can the mortal hold his own?Thor dressed him up like a warrior, but…” that didn’t really mean anything.Thor wasn’t always the brightest. 

“You would be surprised. He and I both have an affinity for daggers,” Loki replied.He was impressed with his friend’s skills. 

Sif smirked.“Wonder if he'd deign to spar a girl,” she pondered aloud while she went to find out just that, dragging Bucky away to test his skills.Bucky grinned and was glad to go test out this warrior woman. 

They had all noticed that Odin had been visibly watching from nearby.He'd wanted to see Loki's new toy in action and make sure neither of his sons had lost their skill while on Midgard.After a couple more bouts, he had seen what he wanted and left to attend other matters.

“Oh shit!” Thor exclaimed some time later.He was on the other end of the training courts from the problem. 

Loki glanced over at Thor.“What?” he asked.Thor didn’t usually curse so crudely when they were home. 

Thor gestured with Mjolnir to where you had wandered in, looking for your missing Loki.Thor was frozen as the entire practice court stared at where you were half-asleep, barefoot in your pajamas, such as they were since your pajamas consisted of one of Loki’s tunics.

Loki cursed and rushed over to you, magicking on a dress for you so when you came to your senses you wouldn’t be embarrassed.Also so he wouldn’t have to kill everyone there.“Darling, what are you doing here?” he asked you, concerned.All of the menfolk there besides Fandral, who was standing shocked and confused, have decided for their own safety that other things than Loki’s lady were extremely interesting and required their undivided attention. 

You wrapped your arms around your Loki.“Was worried.You were gone,” you told him and laid your head on his chest, content now that you’d found him and he was safe.You weren’t the most logical when you were half-asleep. 

Loki smiled and wrapped you up in his arms.“I’m just fine, sweetheart,” he told you and sat on a bench nearby, pulling you into his lap.He was content to just sit with you and watch Sif and Bucky go at it.The menfolk relaxed when Loki didn’t seem particularly like killing them. 

You curled yourself contently in Loki’s lap, much as you did when your naps were interrupted at the tower and you came to find him.Loki sighed in relief that you felt comfortable falling asleep in such an unfamiliar place, especially one that held so many negative memories for you.He pressed a kiss to your hair and hugged you tighter to him. He failed to realize that _he_ was the comfortable place. 

Thor smirked when he came to check on you. “Should've known she'd only sleep when _you’re_ around, especially on Asgard,” he commented, but softly so as to not wake you.

“After what happened, do you really think she’d be able to sleep comfortably here without me?I’m amazed she’s sleeping at all even _with_ me here,” Loki replied grumpily.He hated how uncomfortable you were with his home. Especially since it was your home now too.

“No,” Thor replied sadly.“I had hoped she might be able to relax some after father's display yesterday, and mother's kindness, of course, but you're right…” he gave you a considering look.“I doubt mother will let her return to Midgard yet either, so it looks like you are stuck with an extra clingy lady,” he teased and left to go rescue Bucky from Sif’s tender mercy.

Bucky came over when Sif had finished kicking his ass.He hadn’t seen you arrive as he’d been busy having his ass handed to him by the goddess of war. He was worried at what he saw.“When did she get here? Is she ok?” he asked Loki.He had a soft spot for you and was as protective of you as Loki most of the time.

“She’s fine but still recovering. That cure took a lot out of her, as you saw,” Loki reassured him.

Bucky nodded and relaxed.Loki wouldn’t say you were alright if you weren’t.“I saw.And I'm not _terribly_ surprised she's asleep in your arms, hell she does that every nightmare she has back home.How on earth did she find you, though?This place is a maze…”

Loki’s brows furrowed at that.“I’m actually not sure. Maybe she tracked me using one of the gifts she gave me like I did with her staff…” he considered. He’d have to ask you when you woke.

Bucky smirked.“So there _are_ things you don't know,” he teased. 

Loki glared in reply, though Bucky knew he didn’t really mean it.Loki’s glare was different when he meant it.“Do not tell anyone,”

Bucky laughed.“Your secret's safe with me, Odinson. Speaking of, let me know if you need me to keep an eye on her.Figured you might have some kind of royal duties while you're home,” he offered.Loki inclined his head in acknowledgement.He would trust you to Bucky’s care. That’s part of why Bucky was brought along after all.“And the oafand his drunkards of friends are all super excited breakfast is soon so you might want to wake her before they come stomping past,” he suggested in warning.

Loki nodded, but gave Bucky a considering look before he woke you.“I’m curious though. Why do you insist on calling me Odinson? You do know that I’m adopted right?” he asked his friend. Bucky had done it as formal address in Loki’s home instead of the usual nicknames they had for each other.

Bucky looked downright worried at that, afraid he’d been upsetting Loki all this time that they’d been friends.“I... thought it was the right term…” he finally said, afraid not of Loki, but that he’d been hurting his friends feelings, especially when he'd gone out of his way to change the address to ‘Friggadotir' when Loki was female. “Is it not?” he got up the courage to ask.

Loki didn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings.“Not really, though I would prefer if you called me Loki,” Loki knew that most of the time they would stick to their annoying nicknames for each other.Not many on Asgard were allowed to call him by his first name.Only you, his mother, brother, and the oaf’s friend did. Though the morons did without his permission.

Bucky gave him a small smile.“I think I can handle that, Loki,” he replied.Some other time, he’d explain about terms of address in the army and why he, and to an extent Steve, tended to use last names if no title was available for someone.He looks over at the morons who were packing up.“Moron herd is coming,” he warned moments before the moron herd came stomping over, talking too loudly and generally being loud an obnoxious.

Their idiocy startled you awake and you were instantly on your feet with a dagger in each hand, standing in front of your Loki to protect him from the danger of the loud noise. Loki chuckled fondly.“Kitten, you don’t need to defend me from Thor’s idiot friends,” he said as he took the daggers out of your hands and pulled you back into his lap.He glared at the moron herd.“Could you quiet down? My lady is still trying to rest,” he growled at them. 

You looked at Loki confused.“They were loud,” you informed him intelligently.Or at least you thought it was intelligently in your less than half awake state.They were also loud on Asgard where you were uncomfortable, which meant scary, and that meant you had to protect your Loki, but you let him take the daggers and pull you back into his lap, where you curled with a purr, reassured by his insistence that you were both ok.

“Come on, noodle,” Fandral laughed loudly, poking at the easily annoyed Loki.“You don't want to miss breakfast,” he teased. 

“Fandral, are you _trying_ to get yourself stabbed?” Sif asked as she joined the group.“Loki already saved your ass from his lady.It's your funeral if you provoke either of them anymore,” she told him, reminding him that he was being beyond stupid.

Loki growled at your nickname coming from Fandral.It was barely ok when _you_ said it.No one else was allowed to use it.“Say that again and expect a dagger at your throat,” Loki growled at him, his tone clear that he meant the threat.He turned his attention back to you.“Would you like to go to breakfast, little one?” he asked you gently.He knew you weren’t really very awake and didn’t want to upset you.

“We should eat something,” you said instead of answering his actual question.Though you did feel like you could eat you weight in pancakes, if only they had them here.Loki helped you off his lap and placed your hand on his arm to escort you to the dining hall for breakfast.Bucky and Sif followed right behind you as a buffer between you and the oaf’s moronic friends.Bucky and Sif seemed to be getting along well.“When did we come outside?” you asked Loki as you walked.You were more awake now. 

“I was forced out here by my brother for weapons training. You seemed to just find me somehow,” Loki replied with a warm chuckle.He was amused at your half-asleep antics.

“Oh.That doesn't sound like fun for you,” you replied while you tried to remember.“Thor had you upside down,” you added softly when you remembered that detail.

“He did,” Loki agreed, and you could hear the grumbling in his tone as well as the amusement at how hard it was for you to remember.“Though I did get to show off with your present and got to kick Fandral’s ass at the same time,” he added brightly.That part at least had been fun for him.

“Oh good.Fandral deserves it,” you told him.“Dagger still working out ok for you?” you asked, concerned.

“It’s amazing, darling,” he kissed your cheek.“Thank you for such a wonderful gift,”

You smiled brightly up at him. “Glad you like it,” you tapped the tech on his arm.“I’ll fix this up after we get home.I _did_ stitch it together with bootleg parts... plus it's ugly as hell,” you knew that would grate on Loki. He liked being fashionable. 

“How did you find me anyway, darling? This palace is huge,” Loki asked, changing the subject. 

You thought that over, trying to remember things you’d done while half awake was hard.You shrugged.“I can always feel where you are, as long as you're close enough.Maybe because you've been teaching me magic?” you suggested.You’d know the feel of him and his power anywhere.

Fandral chose that moment to make a stupid comment and antagonize the Loki, because tormenting Thor’s kid brother was a time-honored game among the warrior morons.“That was a _lovely_ outfit the little lady was wearing this morning,” he teased about your pajamas. 

Before you could turn to defend your own honor, Thor and Bucky have both taken a turn decking Fandral in the face for insulting you.“Surely Mother taught you better than to tease sick noble ladies,” Thor glared at the moron.He thought his friends were smarter than this. 

Loki threw a dagger into Fandral’s side for good measure.“Especially the sick noble lady whom I am courting, imbecile,” he growled, holding you protectively to his side.

“Seriously, Fan? How the fuck do you think making the girl cry is going to win you her affections?” Sif demanded.A moment later, there was a sickening crunch sound of a certain piece of Fandral’s anatomy being hit with something very heavy. “Maybe with that out of commission you'll think with the big brain for awhile,” she growled at him.

Loki tried his best to hold back his laughter at Sif’s treatment of the moron. 

You hid your beet red face against his chest and made a small distressed noise.Sif came up on your other side.“Hey, Loki, I heard the chefs are making those cinnamon pastries you pretend you don't absolutely adore,” Sif said kindly, thinking if Loki liked them then maybe you would too.Either way, it was a conversation other than Fandral being an idiot.Loki gave her a small appreciative nod.He actually liked Lady Sif.

“Pastries you love?” you asked softly, curiously.You refused to look at any of the others since Fandral made you uncomfortable, but you were curious about something that made Loki happy.

“You’ll see when we get there love. They’re too amazing to describe,” he started to act like a child in a candy store, excited for the pastries.He dragged you off to breakfast excitedly. 

Breakfast was a smaller affair than dinner and the head table wasn’t used. Instead, the whole group of you sat together at one of the smaller tables, though the warrior’s three decided to skip breakfast and hide Fandral from Frigga. There was already a huge pile of pastries next to Loki’s usual place at the smaller table when you arrived. Loki pulled out your chair for you before he took his place and started munching on the pastries, moaning in pleasure at one of his favorite foods.

You couldn’t help smiling at his obvious pleasure and took one of the pastries for yourself.Bucky and Sif were chatting together. “I would not recommend stealing one of Loki’s pastries. Even his lady is lucky she got one without being growled at,” Sif was teasing, though her warning was real. 

Bucky was too tempted by that and reached over to steal a pastry.Loki growled protectively, but realized it was Bucky, and since he _liked_ Bucky, let him take one.One. 

Bucky chuckled and did indeed take only one.“How are you not fat with how much you devour sweets?” he teased and tried to goad you into eating more than a single pastry.You were refusing to take more from the happy Loki. 

Loki snapped out of his happy pastry-induced daze long enough to conjure up a plate of piping hot pancakes for you before he returned to his pastries. 

“These don't belong here,” you commented, but purred and happily dug into your pancakes. 

“How the fuck did you get pancakes here? And if you can conjure them yourself why do you keep stealing ours every Sunday?!?!” Bucky demanded indignantly. 

Loki just shrugged and continued eating his pancakes. 

Bucky glared while you giggled and enjoyed your breakfast.Everyone looked up when Frigga entered the room and rushed to stand a moment later. It wasn’t every morning that she joined them, but she was a common sight at breakfast.She headed straight for the table that had her sons.

Even Loki stopped eating his pastries to stand and greet his mother properly with a kiss on the cheek.“Good morning, Mother,” he greeted her warmly.

She kissed his cheek in return.“Good morning, darling.I see you found the pastries I had made for you. You _did_ remember to share with your lady, didn't you?” she teased warmly

“Yes, Mother, I shared with my lady,” Loki replied indignantly.Of course he would share with you.

Frigga laughed and moved on to greet everyone else at the table.Including you.She placed a hand to your forehead and cheeks, always the healer and mother.“You still need to take it easy, dear,” she told you.Her hands felt cold, so you knew you were flushed.“Get that son of mine to take you for a stroll through the gardens. The fresh air will do you some good,” she went to take her seat between her boys and looked at the mostly empty table.“Where are the rest of your friends, Thor?”

Sif laughed.“They are likely hiding fandral from you, Allmother,” she replied.“He made the mistake of insulting a sick noble lady in front of her protectors _and_ the man courting her. He’s losing his touch of he thinks that was supposed to be flirtatious…”

“Lady Sif is right. Fandral does not know how to hold his tongue,” Loki grumbled.

“What _exactly_ did Fandral do?” she demanded of the table at large.There was icy steel in her words and her demeanor.She did not appreciate her charges being upset, especially if it could put her healing in danger.

Loki growled.“He attempted to flirt and embarrass my love when she came to find me in a half asleep state in her pajamas.She was clearly unwell and he should have known not to tease her with me around,”

“I didn't mean to cause trouble,” you murmured softly.You’d cause a lot of trouble by going to find Loki when you weren’t awake enough to know what you were doing.

Frigga growled and shoved away from the table. “He should have known not to distress one of my charges,”

Loki smirked at his angry mother, since she wasn’t angry with him. “He has already been handled, Mother. Thor, Sif, Sergeant Barnes, and I took care of it,”

Frigga looked over at Loki with a malicious glint in her eyes.“And will I be satisfied with your handling of the situation?” she asked formally. 

“Quite satisfied. He was punched in the face twice, a dagger in the side, and Lady Sif took his manhood out of commission for awhile,” Loki replied with a smirk.

Frigga nodded and resumed her seat after stealing one of the pastries from Loki’s carefully guarded stack. 

Breakfast continued in companionable conversation.You ate your weight in pancakes and one more pastry stole from Loki’s stack because they were so good. Before your group could disband to your separate activities for the day, Odin entered the room and everyone had to stand yet again to greet him.

He came straight over and kissed his wife on the cheek. After the greetings went made, he spoke beyond his replies to the greetings. He addressed the table at large, but more importantly Loki and you.You were terrified to be addressed, terrified of this man after he’d hurt you, and beyond terrified at his words. 

“I would speak with lady Y/N.Privately,”


	68. Chapter 68

The entire table tensed at Odin’s words, but none of you could argue with his wishes, especially when they were worded as a demand. Loki glanced over at you and you could feel the tension in him.He didn’t want you alone with Odin. 

You didn’t want you alone with Odin.

You were terrified and felt your palms sweating.At another time, you’d marvel at the feeling you hadn’t felt in years, at your body reacting and acting alive again.But right now fear rushed through you at the prospect of facing the man who had kidnapped and tortured you.And he wanted to face you alone.

There weren’t curse words strong enough for that situation.

You saw Loki stiffen, saw it in Bucky as well out of the corner of your eye.They would fight, and die, to keep you from facing this order if they got the slightest hint that you needed it. You couldn’t let them die just because of your fear.You placed a hand on Loki’s arm, a silent command for him to stand down.He gave you a questioning look and you nodded.You would face whatever Odin wanted. 

You tapped on Loki’s mind telepathically, a reminder to him that you could contact him if you needed help.He let you stand at that reassurance. He had seen Odin’s expression too.Odin’s will was law and he would be obeyed, even at his son’s life if necessary.You were going to make sure that didn’t become necessary, no matter how much Odin terrified you after what he did to you.

You weren’t going to forgive him easily. 

You weren’t going to trust him.

You kissed Loki cheek, touched his arm before you stepped from the table.They were small, reassuring gestures.Odin, Thor, and Frigga all noted that they were the same types of little gestures that Frigga used to calm Odin’s temper. 

At Odin’s gesture you stepped away from the table with him.You surprisingly didn’t leave the room for real privacy, but went to sit and talkat the empty head table.You remained in full view of everyone, but far enough away that your conversation couldn’t be overheard.That put your mind at ease some, but didn’t ease your fear or anxiety entirely.

Loki had completely lost his appetite and just sat tensely at the table, sneaking frequent glances at the head table to watch your interaction with Odin.

“She'll be ok,” Bucky reassured him, catching how tense he was.“They're in sight and yes, she’s scared, but I know that particular set of her shoulders.She’s up to something.Whatever they're discussing, she’s holding her own in the conversation just fine,” he reassured his friend.He would usually have some sarcastic comment for Loki, expecting to get one in reply, but this wasn’t the time, not with how scared Loki was for you.

Loki tried to relax a little.Bucky’s words were reassuring, plus you’d promised to contact him if you needed help.He couldn’t get rid of all of his worry, of course.Though he did notice how you were trying to appear calm and confident, how you hid your fear from Odin and pride bloomed in his chest over you.He even noticed that there was a resembled in your posture and demeanor to his mother’s court grace and calm.

The conversation finally ended and Odin left the room while you got to head back to the table and your Loki.Loki hugged you tightly as soon as you were returning and Odin’s back was turned.“Are you alright? What was that all about?” he demanded, scared for you.

You kissed his cheek.“I'm fine,” you reassured him.“Don’t fret,” you’d learned through months of living with Loki that it was easier not to answer questions than to pass off a convincing lie against the god of lies. 

Loki noted that you completely avoided his second question, but he let it go.He wouldn’t press you for answers and risk getting a lie if he forced you to tell him.He would respect your desire to keep things to yourself. As long as they didn’t hurt you or anyone else. 

You turned to Bucky.“Buck, you get the lovely honor of officially meeting him first hour after lunch,” you told him with a smirk, earning the groan and face-palm from your friend that you were expecting.It also lightened the mood by changing the subject.

Loki chuckled at Bucky’s reaction.“Don’t worry, my friend.I will be attending with you. You are my guest after all,”

Bucky looked relieved that Loki would be coming with him, which pleased Loki to no end.“I will not be attending that meeting, so I can keep an eye on the troublesome kitten,” Thor teased and you stuck your tongue out at him. 

Frigga laughed and stood, kissing each of her boys on the cheek in turn. “I have healing to attend to, try to stay out of trouble,” she bid them warmly.It sounded like her usual farewell to them. 

*

You spent a quiet morning with Loki, including quite a lot of making out with Loki as well as exploring the palace before you had to reluctantly head down to lunch.There was a brief detour on your way to lunch for a few stolen kisses in an alcove behind a statue while you giggled like silly teenagers.

By the time you got to lunch, Bucky, Thor, and Sif were already there waiting for you. “Are you ready?” Loki asked Bucky as you joined them.

“Hell no,”Bucky growled, looking close to banging his head on the table as if that would hurt less. 

Loki chuckled.“I’ll help. You really don’t want to make a bad impression on my father.” Loki spent the rest of lunch explaining to Bucky exactly what he needed to do to make a good impression on Odin.Or at least as good of an impression as a mortal would be able to make on the Allfather. 

“Why am I friends with you again?” Bucky growled at one point, but he was relieved for the help.You were happily chatting with Sif, who was trying to convince you to come out onto the practice courts with her for at least _some_ weapons training.Sif knew you were still recovering and promised to take it easy on you. 

All too soon, Bucky and Loki had to go to the meeting.Thor insisted you needed a babysitter to keep you out of trouble while they were gone.You grumbled at him that you needed no such thing. 

Bucky and Loki walked to the throne room together and both of them steeled their spines and Loki donned his court mask before they entered.The pair walked up together and both bowed when they reached the foot of the stairs.However, Loki moved to take his place on the stairs below Odin’s throne, leaving Bucky alone to face Odin.

Bucky followed Loki’s instructions to the letter, answering Odin’s questions with the answers Loki had prepared him with.He was beyond grateful for his friend’s help.He told Odin about being a warrior on Midgard, aiding both of the princes, and his part during the battle the princes had borrowed Odin’s ravens for.He spoke in terms that Odin would understand, thanks to Loki’s help.Odin was satisfied with his answers, welcomed him to Asgard, and let him leave.

But he held Loki back from escaping too. 

Odin stood from the throne and actually came down the stairs to stand on a level with his son. “The Midgardian warrior seems a worthy companion,” he said approvingly.He rarely approved of any mortal, and one Loki liked was unheard of. 

It made Loki automatically wary.

“He is. He has been through a lot, but he is a worthy companion and I trust him,” it meant something for Loki to admit he trusted someone.Loki kept his words calm and his expression stoic.He would not allow his practiced court mask to crack in front of Odin, even when he was alone in front of Odin.

“So has your lady,” Odin replied, segueing into what he really wanted to discuss: you.“Surely you must be wondering what was discussed this morning?” he asked.For all that he and Loki didn’t get along, he did know his adopted son well.He also had a gauge of you and knew you would have kept your word to keep your dealings with him private.

“I am curious, but I will not pry into her business if she does not wish me to,” Loki replied carefully.Odin noted the too-careful court mask, but let it be since Loki wasn’t openly antagonistic toward him at the moment. 

Odin inclined his head.“I requested she keep her consul on this, until I had the time to…” he paused, then restarted what he wanted to say.“Nothing can change the wrongs against her or make up for them. However, the offer was made…” he sighed heavily, this conversation was hard.He had been wrong, which was difficult for a king to admit.“Not a single one of us is worthy of that girl,” he informed Loki.“When offered anything within my power to grant, she asked for 3 boons and not a single one of them was for herself,” Loki couldn’t help feeling satisfied with how incredibly guilty Odin looked at that. Loki knew exactly how self-sacrificing you were and wasn’t at all surprised that none of the boons were for yourself.Odin noted Loki’s satisfied expression and his smile at your predictable behavior.

He pressed on:“The first was for her mother to be allowed to return to Asgard if and whenever she desires with no threat of an arranged marriage,” of course you’d made the request for your mother’s sake.“The second is for her younger sister to receive one of the golden apples upon reaching the age of majority, and all of the full citizen rights that would entail, as your mother planned to do in secret,” Odin paused again, letting those requests sink in.They were both reasonable requests and not for yourself. 

Odin made absolutely sure he had Lokis undivided attention before he continued.“The third was for you,” Loki’s mask cracked at that.What could you have possibly asked for for him?He was a prince of the realm and could have anything here he desired.“She pled for your pardon for the events on Midgard.So in accordance with her wishes, your freedom is again yours. You need not return to Midgard to make amends if it is not your wish,” Odin informed his shocked and awed son.There had been one thing outside of Loki’s power to obtain after all.

And you had just given it to him:his freedom.

Loki was shocked into silence, his silver tongue failing him. 

Odin nodded his approval.“She said she had not discussed that request with you beforehand…” he said approvingly.He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to the still shocked Loki.“This is not part of her requests, but for you for when the time comes. I thought it would go to Thor, but…”

Loki opened the box with shock-numbed fingers and saw a very familiar ring.It was the one his mother had worn for years, the one Odin had proposed with. It was a very simple silver ring with a respectable but not overly large diamond. A simple ring for the simple healer who had no interest in all the riches of Asgard, but only cared for the man. Frigga had gotten new sets of rings over the centuries, but this one was special and she'd left it up to Odin to decide what to do with it.

Neither Loki, Thor, or Odin had thought it would pass to Loki.

Odin chuckled at Loki’s shock and confusion.“Dismissed, my son. Go find that lady of yours,”

Loki did the only thing he could. He fell back on protocol, bowed to Odin, thanked him, and left the throne room as quickly as was seemly to go find you and thank you properly for what you’d done for him.


	69. Chapter 69

Loki fled the throne room as quickly as was seemly.He had a lot on his mind to go through, the boons you had requested, and the ring in his pocket.He was free.You had given him his freedom.Granted, it was freedom for a crime that was not his fault.But that was neither here nor there.Loki was free because of you. 

He tore his thoughts away from what you’d done to focus on finding you to attempt to thank you for what you’d done.He remember that Thor was keep you company (AKA babysitting you) and had said you’d either be in the library or the warriors lounge.The lounge was safe right now since the warriors three were all busy doing chores for Frigga because of Fandral’s actions. 

Loki found the pair of you in the lounge.You were sitting in Thor’s lap, reading, stealing the oaf’s warm.You climbed off Thor’s lap when you saw Loki come into the room.Loki strode straight over to you and pulled you into a deep kiss, his arms tight around you.“Thank you, dearheart,” he said softly when the kiss was broken.

You looked up at him, needing to ask the question. “Thank you?” you had to confirm he knew what you’d done before you could discuss it.Odin was clear in his orders on the matter.Much as you despised the man, he was still king of Asgard and you had to obey him, especially while on Asgard. 

Loki nodded and spoke up loudly enough that Thor could hear his next words.“I have just been pardoned for my crimes on Midgard,” he explained.

Thor looked downright shocked.“Wait?! What? How?!?!”

Loki turned to you, lowering his voice, ignoring his brother. “Thanks to you, my darling.Mere thanks are not enough, but I offer them them anyway,”

You looked up at him with a warm smile and kissed him again. “You didn't deserve to be punished for New York. It wasn’t your fault.I’m sorry I couldn't tell you myself, but the Allfather made me promise not to mention the boons until after he told you…” you added apologetically.You’d hated hiding what you had done from Loki, but Odin had insisted.

Loki kissed you again with a warm smile before he returned his attention to the very shocked Thor.“My love requested my pardon as one of the boons Father was willing to offer after what he did to her,” Loki explained to his brother.

“Of _course_ she requested a boon for you,” Thor finally replied when he found his tongue again. “That girl loves you too much,” he informed Loki and you all chuckled at that. Thor turned sad.“Does that mean you will not be returning to Midgard with us?” he asked sadly, assuming Loki would want to stay on Asgard, to stay in his home. 

Loki looked down at you before he spoke.“I will be returning with you. Midgard is my love’s home. I would not wish to take her away from it,” he replied warmly and kissed the top of your head. 

You couldn’t help the bright smile at that.“It just means he has a choice in the matter,” you told Thor, glad that Loki was choosing you. It hadn’t even occurred to you that he wouldn’t come home with you.

“But I can now come and go as I please without having to worry about being accompanied by you, brother,” Loki teased.Only visiting home when Thor came with him had been degrading and beyond annoying.

“Thank the Norns. Babysitting you is a pain. So is babysitting your lady by the way…” he teased.Thor knew that Loki had to have seen you curled up on Thor’s lap.Just as he knew that you hadn’t meant anything by it.He wouldn’t question your loyalty to him.He knew you had no interest in Thor besides stealing his warm.You were always cold and Thor was always warm. 

Loki decided not comment and took your hand so you could leave the warrior’s lounge.You gladly took his hand to walk with him.“Did it go ok? He wasn’t mean to you was he?” you asked once you were out of Thor’s earshot.You were concerned for your Loki facing down Odin. The two had never gotten along for obvious reasons.

“It went surprisingly well. This was one of his kinder moments. I did see the guilt he feels for how he treated you,” Loki decided that now wasn’t the right time to propose.He wouldn’t tell you about the ring until it was time. 

You decided to change the subject since he was ok.“You _are_ getting Bucky to dance with you tonight, right?” you asked him, teasingly.“I’d ask if he survived his meeting with the Allfather, but we saw him run past us with such a sheer look of relief that we just let him run to the training yards to beat up on something until he felt better,”

Loki smirked.“I do plan to dance with him tonight. Maybe I’ll shift into lady Loki just to tease him more,” he replied with a chuckle.

“After I get my first picture, ok?” you asked, patting the phone in your pocket.Loki inclined his head and you bounced up to kiss his cheek. “Yay! Thank you!” you grinned at him.

“Let us go find our friend, shall we?” Loki asked, wanting to check on Bucky and make sure he really was feeling better. 

You nodded, wanting to check on him too and the pair of you headed down to the training court.Bucky was working through a complicated dagger drill with Sif when you arrived.The pair stopped when they saw you and Loki approaching.“Hey, Loki, Pisoi,” Bucky greeted the pair of you.He smirked at you at his last word.

You sighed heavily. “New stupid nickname?” you grumbled at him. 

Bucky laughed. “I couldn’t keep calling you Striga now that you aren’t a vampire,” he reminded you.

“So what’s the new one mean?” you asked, praying it wasn’t something awful.

“Kitten,” Bucky and Loki replied at the same time and laughed.

Loki smirked over at Bucky and summoned the dagger you’d made him. “Up for a challenge, Barnes?”

“Gave up on calling me Bucky already?” he teased.Loki changed names for someone depending on his mood.So it was easy to tell where someone stood with Loki on any given day.“But sure, might as well add one more challenge to the day,” he agreed.

Sif smirked at you and grabbed your wrist to haul you over to a different part of the training court.“That leaves you to my tender mercy,” she teased you as she dragged you away. You whined, not wanting to train in combat, but Sif wasn’t giving you a choice.So you sparred against Sif. You knew moment into it that she was going extremely easy on you, evaluating your skills and how well you’d healed so far, instead of actually challenging you and trying to defeat you.She could’ve done that in moments.

The boys enjoyed their sparring match while you were working with Sif, Loki was getting to show off with his new toy. Bucky knew he was outmatched before the match even started.But it was still good experience.He at least tried to make Loki work for his win, though Loki did eventually win the bout.“Nicely done,” Loki said as he offered Bucky a hand to help him back to his feet. 

“Nice of you to say, but you thoroughly kicked my ass,” Bucky replied with his self deprecating humor.It was a good bout, even if he lost miserably.

Loki smirked.“Fighting against an Asgardian is never an even fight, Cyborg,” Loki told him warmly.

“So I've learned.And she's no exception,” Bucky gestured to Sif with a look of admiration in his eyes at the warrior woman. 

“She’s the goddess of war.Of course you won’t win against Lady Sif,” Loki replied with a laugh.

“Oh _now_ ~ you tell me I’ve been hanging out with the goddess of war all day,” he grumbled.He wouldn’t admit to his friend that he might’ve also been innocently flirting with said goddess.

Loki laughed harder.“I was waiting for you to figure it out on your own,”

Bucky rolled his eyes.“Like that was going to happen.Not everyone here is a god or goddess of something. I thought it was just you and your family…” he added.

Loki practically rolled with laughter.“I’m sorry. It was just too much fun with leaving you in the dark,”

“Why am I friends with you again, jerk?” Bucky teased, laughing too. 

“Because are way too alike for you not to,”

Their conversation was interrupted by sounds from the other practice court.“Enough!” Sif called and steadied you when you stumbled, exhausted by the sparring, no matter how light it was. “Odin's beard, girl, you were supposed to _tell_ me when you got tired,” she scolded you.You’d only been trying to keep up.

Loki rushed over to help you, growling a little at Sif for overworking you.His arm wrapped around you to support you “Darling, are you alright?” he asked you gently.

“I'm fine,” you said a bit breathlessly.“Just lost my footing…” you lied, your voice wheezing and breathless. 

Sif sighed and looked at Loki.“I'm sorry, I didn't expect her to pretend so well at not being tired... the other novices whine after a minute to get out of training…” Sif protested.She had been watching you.You were just _really_ bad at taking care of yourself when people had expectations of you.Sif expected you to spar with her. So spar with her you had.

“My lady isn’t one to whine or complain about anything, even if it hurts her,” Loki explained with a disapproving look at you.You fought for air.For some reason your lungs still weren’t working right and you cursed to yourself. Loki looked concerned that your breath was still wheezing.

Bucky rushed over with his patented ‘Steve is being stupid’ look.He heard your breathing and seemed to recognize the wheezing sound in it.“Let me,” he told Loki and without bothering to wait, herded you over to the nearest bend and sat you down while Loki looked on concerned and confused as to how to help. 

“Where's your nebulizer?” Bucky demanded when you were sitting.You gave him a confused look, even as he made you sit up straight, rubbing you back.You didn’t know what that was. “Fuck, I don't know what it's called now,” he growled at himself. “You have asthma right?” he demanded, forcing you to focus on him.

You nodded.“When I was a kid,” you answered, your breathing slightly less wheezy. “I used to get flareups occasionally in college. I stopped carrying an inhaler after I was turned.”It hadn’t even occurred to you that it might’ve come back now that you weren’t dead any longer. 

Bucky cursed again and gave you a firm look.“Don't tell Steve that I still carry one of these for him,” he told you firmly and pulled an inhaler from his pocket and handed it to you.

“Thanks,” you wheezed.You shook the inhaler and took the medicine almost desperately.You sighed in relief a moment later when it took effect and you could breathe again. 

You tried to hand it back to Bucky but he glared at you.“Keep it,” he told you firmly.He looked at Loki sheepishly with a ‘please don’t stab me’ look. 

Loki luckily looked more relieved than angry.“How did you know that’s what she needed?” he asked Bucky.He had no idea what had been wrong with you or how to fix it and he hated feeling helpless like that.He never wanted to feel that helpless again.So he needed to know what was wrong and how to make it better. 

“Before Steve became Captain America he had the same condition,” Bucky explained in terms the god would understand.“On top of all of his other medical problems.His was worse than hers, but I'd recognize that wheezy breathing sound anywhere,” he added. 

Loki nodded.The wheezy breathing was the indication that you couldn’t breathe.That you were suffering this… asthma. That he could understand. He would learn about the rest later. He placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.“Thank you,”

Bucky nodded.“Of course I’d help her.Just… don't tell Steve.Natal'ka gave me that,” he gestured at the inhaler you were still holding.“When she caught me... concerned over it,” he meant fretting. “I used to _always_ carry an extra one for Steve when we were kids and it didn’t feel right to be without one,” he admitted his weakness for his oldest friend.

“I can see why Steve cares about you as much as he does. You were his protector, his brother back in the 40s weren’t you?” Loki asked, interested to learn more about his friend.Bucky didn’t talk much about his past besides some fun stories from when he and Steve were kids.

Bucky nodded.“His brother yes, not by blood, but by choice.That hasn't changed just because he's a bit bigger now,” he replied with a smirk.Steve was more than ‘a bit’ bigger than he had been.

“It reminds me about the relationship I used to have with my brother before I was blinded by rage,” Loki said softly, his eyes glazing as he reminisced of the past. 

Bucky chuckles as you got off the bench to hug Loki. Loki’s arms wrapped around you automatically.“That relationship is still there, ved’ma.You may try to kill him twice before the end of breakfast and that potion to turn him into a frog was great, but at the end of the day, he's always your brother,” Bucky reassured him. “You may not have noticed, but we've seen the way his grip tightens on that stupid hammer whenever you eat ice cream as if daring anyone to say something when you turn blue just so he can beat the shit out of them.Or after dark and there's a storm he ushers it away saying it scares her,” he gestured to you.“But _she_ loves storms.I've seen her dancing in them…” Thor and Bucky both knew that Loki was afraid of storms and turned into his jotun form when he ate ice cream.

Loki smiled at Bucky over your head, finally shaking himself out of the past at Bucky’s words.“Thank you both.There are very few I trust to talk to like this,” he admitted.

Bucky smiled warmly and clapped his shoulder.“I know, my friend,”

“We know, Lokes,” you told him warmly and kissed him softly. 

And Loki knew that you and Bucky would always be his closest friends.You were the two who understood him the best in the nine realms. He couldn’t be happier with the family he was slowly building.


	70. Chapter 70

Bucky turned to Loki more seriously, changing the subject.“Make sure she doesn't lose that until after this cure is complete.I don't have an extra here.It was pure dumb luck I had that one.And please, don't tell Steve. I can take a lot of teasing, but not about this,” Bucky admitted softly.He didn’t admit his vulnerabilities, but he was vulnerable about Steve. Those two had a history since the forties.They were practically brothers, and Bucky had been protecting Steve for their entire childhood. 

You and Loki both nodded.You’d keep his secret.“Your secret is safe with me and I’ll put the inhaler somewhere it’ll never get lost,” Loki added and took the inhaler from you, despite your protest that you could keep it just fine.He vanished it into his dimensional pocket where it wouldn’t get lost. Loki looked to you.“We need to make a small visit to the healing wing to make sure you are still alright, darling.I won’t risk your safety or your healing,” he told you firmly.

Bucky left with Sif so she could show him Asgardian weapons, leaving you with no choice but to go with Loki to the healing wing.

“I'm fine, Lokes,” you insisted as he took your hand to pull you to your feet. 

He ignored your protests and started leading you to the healing wing.You sighed and let him drag you with him.“Mother probably needs to look you over anyway. Don’t whine, darling,” he chided, though he was teasing.You huffed and grumbled, but were very careful not to whine as you let him drag you back to Frigga’s domain.

Frigga looked up when you entered.She gave Loki a small nod of acknowledgement before she finished giving her orders to the assistant she was talking to before she came over to greet the pair of you. “Hello, darlings.What brings you here?” it was clear from her tone that she wasn’t expecting you so soon.

Loki kissed Frigga’s cheek, his usual greeting to her.“My lady had a little incident out on the training field. She loves to pretend she’s fine and overwork herself,”he tried to tease, but you could hear the worry in his voice.You could see it as he picked at the skin of his left palm.“Could you look her over and make sure she’s alright?”

Frigga gave you both a disapproving look.“What _kind_ of little incident?” she demanded as she efficiently got you up onto one of the exam tables to look you over, despite that you had gotten extremely shy and quite insistent that you were ok.

“The Sergeant called it an ‘asthma attack’. She was near breathless,” Loki said worriedly, unsure exactly what had caused it. 

Frigga nodded and pulled out one of the soulforge scanners.“I am familiar with it,” Frigga said.She’d studied all forms of illnesses.“It is a medical condition common on Midgard there are some cases here, most notably among children.It causes the airways to narrow and swell which makes it extremely difficult to breathe,” she explained to her son.

Loki nodded, figuring what cause the attack.“She decided to work with Sif,” he explained disapprovingly.

“Sif decided I was working with her,” you corrected.Sif hadn’t exactly given you a choice in the matter.

“You still accepted,” Loki reminded you as if you could’ve told the goddess of war no.“Even though she was going easy on you, it really wasn’t a fair fight and you should not have been out there,”

“She was so upset thinking I don't know how to defend myself,” you protested.

Frigga spoke again, drawing both of your attention. “You will be just fine, darling,” she reassured you, but really was reassuring you both.“Your heart and lungs haven't worked properly or at all since you were cursed and both are still very weak,” she explained what the problem had been.She turned to Loki.“Don't be upset with Sif, darling.She means well and she clearly cares about your lady to insist she be able to defend herself.However, she is used to novices who have been Asgardian for more than a day…” she handed you a cup of hot tea and handed Loki a slice of chocolate cake.

Totally unfair. 

Though the chocolate cake calmed him and reassured him that everything was alright.He devoured it quickly as usual.“Thank you, Mother. I was just worried is all,”

“Of course you were,” she replied warmly and knowingly.He was always worried about you.“How did your meeting with your father go?” you could tell that she truly cared, but she seemed to be keeping you in her domain for some reason. 

Loki lit up.“I have been pardoned from my crimes on Midgard. It was one of the boons my love requested in recompense for his actions from before,” Loki explained to his mother.

“That's wonderful news!” she exclaimed and hugged him tightly around the neck.She was joyed for her son, who hadn’t deserved to be punished for those ‘crimes’ in the first place. 

“It’s quite a relief,” Loki replied and you could see the weight lifted from his shoulders.He wasn’t burdened any longer with a punishment he hadn’t deserved.“I’m now free to come and go as I please,” he added. 

Frigga wisely didn’t press Loki any further about the events of the meeting, though she could tell he was leaving things out.She changed the subject.“You said the Sergeant informed you of this condition? Did he also mention what magic he used to ease the symptoms?” she asked, instead.

Loki summoned the inhaler from his dimensional pocket, holding it out to her.“It was not magic.It is Midgardian medicine. An inhaler, he called it,”

Frigga took it from him to look it over, curious about the Midgardian medicine.She cast a nifty little spell on it and there were suddenly two inhalers in her hand.She handed the original back to Loki.“I wish to study this medicine,” she explained at Loki’s raised eyebrow. He nodded, accepting that logic and wanting as much help for you as he could get. 

You realized that you were having a hard time following the conversation.It seemed… fuzzy and unclear.You realized you had zoned out when Frigga reached over and took the teacup from your hands.Before it had completely fallen from your limp hands.Frigga smiled warmly at you and pressed a motherly kiss to the top of your head. “I would apologize, dear, but you need to rest and you are just as stubborn as any of my children,” she told you warmly while you swayed and fought to keep your eyes open.

“Make sure she lies down until dinner,” Frigga told Loki as he watched you worriedly, until he realized what Frigga had done.

“Of course, Mother,” Loki gave her a knowing smirk before he moved to sweep you up into his arms.Frigga laughed as Loki carried you from the room.

“She drugged me~~!” you mewed the protest when Loki had left the healing wing.You could scarcely move, your body was so heavy.And your eyes didn’t want to stay open.

“She did,” Loki agreed, not sounding the least bit worry.“But it was for your own good. You need to rest, little one. You are overworking yourself while you are still recovering,” he told you gently and pressed a kiss to your forehead as he carried you.“Now rest. I will wake you before dinner,” he promised. 

The halls were swaying and spinning around you. 

That couldn’t be good. 

“Do I still get my dance?” you asked softly, your voice getting slurred and loopy.

“Yes, darling. Rest,” he told you firmly.

Your head crashed onto his shoulder and you didn’t remember anything else.


End file.
